Bright as Night
by Allendra
Summary: Zelink AU - Unfinished business in the past comes to haunt the present, a princess trains to be a Sheikah in the Rebellion, and Link finds himself caught in a struggle amongst agents of evil - each wanting to use him for their own purposes. A tale of forgiveness, redemption, love, and inner darkness that proves the absence of war is not the same as peace. Strongly rated T.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Summary**: Zelink AU - Unfinished business in the past comes to haunt the present, a princess trains to be a Sheikah in the Rebellion, and Link finds himself caught in a struggle amongst agents of evil - each wanting to use him for their own purposes. A tale of forgiveness, redemption, love, and inner darkness that proves the absence of war is not the same as peace.

**An epic I'm rather excited about. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but if I get a big response to this I'll make time. 8D Let's see how many of my "A Love Story" readers return, haha! The idea for this mostly came from the fact that I didn't know how to follow up "A Love Story", so I decided to do something starkly different. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Rated T for strong violence, sensuality, mild profanity, sequences containing slightly disturbing material, torture, overall darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**Part 1**

**CH. 1**

Darkness.

That was the first thing twelve-year-old Zelda focused on. It was a heavy, oppressing darkness that sucked the air from her lungs. There was a burst of heat against her face and suddenly she was blinded as flames sprang up all around her. The crackling of the fire was deafening in her ears, and she felt fear rush through her body.

As she looked frantically around she laid her eyes on the dark figure of a boy who looked to be a few years older than her. His back was to her but he turned his head in her direction, as if feeling her presence . Zelda could only see one side of his face, but it was enough to show that he was strikingly handsome. Blonde hair blew back from his face, and he gave her an optimistic smile.

"It's going to be okay," he assured, the words seeming to contradict the chaos around him.

Suddenly he and the flames blurred like ripples in the water before vanishing entirely. The heat was gone, leaving Zelda shivering. She heard soft footsteps and whirled around to find a man approaching her. He was covered from head to foot in a gold cloak, only his mouth visible.

"Princess of Destiny," he said in a gentle voice, coming to a stop.

"Yes?" she replied tentatively, her voice seeming to echo in her pointed ears.

"It's time."

Zelda sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart thundering loudly. She looked around her dark bedroom, expecting to see flames, the man in the gold cloak, or the handsome youth that had smiled at her. But her room was empty, a breeze stirring her curtains. Her curving dresser was cast in blue shadow, and the furniture that was set to an area to one side was almost invisible in the dark.

Letting out her breath heavily, Zelda slumped and pushed her hair from her face. She cleared her throat and called out, "Impa?"

There was a pause before the door creaked open, her sheikah guardian peering in with a frown. "Zelda? What on Hyrule are you doing up this late?"

The princess pushed the covers away from her legs, her adrenaline making her wide awake. "I had a dream . . . a nightmare, maybe."

"Maybe?" Impa asked, taking a few steps in.

Zelda's eyes dropped to the back of her hand, seeing the faint glowing outline of a triangle, a gift from the goddesses that she'd been born with. She looked back to the sheikah. "I think the Triforce of Wisdom is trying to tell me something. I think it gave me a vision."

LoZ

Link forced the shovel deeper into the dirt, the noon sun hot against the back of his neck and causing him to sweat. Putting one foot on top of it to push the blade down further, he dug up more dirt, throwing it into the pile he was creating. He had the sleeves of his green shirt rolled up to his elbows, his skin bronzed from working in the sun for hours a day. He could still hear the cows in the barn from where he'd recently finished his work, leaving a heavy hay scent clinging to him.

Link paused for a moment, glaring up at the sun. Midsummer in Hyrule always got too hot for his tastes, especially when he was doing outdoor labor. He dropped his gaze to Lon Lon Ranch around him, the horses drinking from their water and trotting about on the grass.

Most people would be appalled at the idea of a boy of twelve working for his own living, but it didn't bother Link much. He didn't want to be taken care of, he didn't want to be put in an orphanage, and he most of all didn't want anybody's sympathy. He'd grown tired of adults telling him "I know how you must feel" when in reality they had no idea.

"Link?"

He turned as Malon came up to him, her red hair bright in the sun.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning on the shovel, gloves binding his hands to protect them from the hard work.

Malon looked sufficiently hurt, "Dad told me you're leaving at the end of this week. Why?"

He shrugged, gazing over at the horses. "I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

"Is something wrong?" she pressed, her blue eyes wide.

"No, nothing is." He offered her a smile. "You and Talon have been very nice to me, but I've been here a year and that's usually how long I stay in one job."

She fiddled with the orange scarf around her neck, looking anywhere but at him. "It's none of my business, but it might do you some good to settle down somewhere. You know, make friends and . . . have people there for you."

"Maybe someday," Link replied. It was an answer he was use to giving.

"Where will you go?"

He shook his head. "I dunno. I was thinking about going further out into the country. Small towns are more likely to hire kids my age."

"Well, if something ever goes wrong," she said, "you can always come back to your room here. Dad and I will let you stay as long as you like, and you don't have to work for us."

Link sighed. In other words, she wanted them to be like his family, which was _not _what he wanted. But he also would feel guilty if he stayed in someone's house, having them spend money on him while he did nothing in return. That wasn't the way he'd been raised. "Thanks, Malon, but I like to move about."

A smile tugged at her mouth. "You're a free spirit, Link, I understand. I just worry about you."

He grinned. "Don't, I'll be fine."

" 'Kay," she let out her breath. "I'll leave you to your work, then. Lunch is in an hour."

"Thanks."

He watched her walk off, smiling. Malon was a nice girl; he would miss her. He vowed to come back and visit often. Sticking the shovel roughly into the dirt again, he let his mind wander. Excitement stirred in him, the kind he always felt when he was about to head off to somewhere new. His parents had always told him that he was a natural born adventurer. They had loved to travel, too, and had gone all throughout Hyrule. Of course, that had been before they'd been killed.

Link shoved away at the memory that kept him up at night quite often, but it persisted in showing him the images he'd wished he'd never seen. He and his parents walking through the streets of Castle Town at night. Two men coming from the shadows and killing them swiftly before taking their money, his mother's jewelry, and the dagger his father always carried. The men gave him a look before racing off into the night, leaving him to cry at their corpses. That had been four years ago.

Link dug the shovel forcefully into the ground, disgusted by what humans could do to each other. He had been working at odd jobs ever since, paying his way and staying at places to avoid being stuck into an orphanage. Soon he'd be old enough to buy his own place, and it was something he'd been saving for for a very long time.

Humming to himself, he continued his work, focusing on where he'd go at the end of the week.

LoZ

Impa headed down the halls of Hyrule Castle, walking through the patches of sunlight that came through the windows. She glanced out, seeing a view of the green gardens that were spotted with vibrantly colored flowers.

Impa had a muscular frame for a woman, her black and blue leather clothes making it apparent. Her hair was white, but it was obvious in her face that she was only in her thirties. She had full lips and strong cheekbones.

Impa was a sheikah, one of the Shadow Folk, a tribe of warriors who guarded the royal family and were taught to enhance their human abilities to gain an advantage in combat. The sheikah were masters of stealth. Most began training when they were children, and it was a course that took fifteen to twenty years to master.

Upon completing her training, Impa's first assignment had been to be Princess Zelda's personal body guard. However, the girl's mother had died when she was very young, and Impa couldn't help but try to fill that role. She had become somewhat of a nanny for Zelda, and they were very close.

The sheikah stopped at the princess's door, knocking.

"Come in!" Zelda's voice sounded.

Impa opened the door, stepping inside. Zelda was lying on her bed amidst a sea of large books. Some were stacked, others were open, and one was directly in front of the princess, who was skimming the pages as she turned them.

"Zelda . . ." Impa trailed off, not even knowing what to ask.

The girl flashed her a smile. "These are all my legends, myths, and history books. I took them all down from my shelf." She scrunched her nose. "Some of these are _really _dusty."

Impa sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing with them?"

"I'm trying to see if I can find anything in here that relates to my vision."

The sheikah shook her head, smiling. Zelda had been born with the Triforce of Wisdom, foretelling that she would have an important future. Zelda always spent much time reading from those books. She wanted to be well-educated in the history and legends of Hyrule, because she felt that it might be useful for whatever future awaited her.

"Here it is!" Zelda smiled, stabbing her finger down on one page. "The legend of the Hero."

"What makes you think your vision had to do with that one?" the woman questioned.

"Because the guy in my dream had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the Hero is always depicted with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Impa stood up from the door. "That's great, but I have to go. I'm going with the carriage to pick up our milk from Lon Lon Ranch. You stay with-"

"I want to come!" the princess piped, hopping off the bed and causing one heavy book to fall off with a loud thud. She proceeded to pull on her shoes.

"But . . . you haven't come in forever. You said it was boring."

"It is," Zelda nodded, "but I want to be on the lookout for the guy from my vision."

Impa shook her head, seeing how enthusiastic the princess was about unraveling her dream. Still, she took it seriously. If Zelda believed she'd been given a prophecy, she could very well be correct. "Alright, what does he look like?"

"He was about sixteen or seventeen. Like I said, blonde and blue, and he was good-looking. There was also a man in a gold cloak, but I think he'd be easy to spot."

Impa nodded. "Come on, then, the carriage is waiting."

Zelda followed her guardian down the halls of the castle, smoothing out her blue dress. She hoped she'd at least be able to get a handle on what her vision meant by the end of the day. Darkness and fire weren't good signs, but she tried to ignore those. After all, the young man in her dream had assured her that everything would be okay. Growing up knowing she had a significant role to play had also taught her how to deal well with stress. More than likely, she assumed something bad would happen that she would have to set right. It was her destiny, and she couldn't be frightened.

Aside from the way the young man had looked in her dream, resembling the Hero of Legend, there was also another reason why she'd turned to that story. The cloaked man had called her the "Princess of Destiny". Legend said that the Hero and the Princess of Destiny defeated a great evil. The exact nature of the evil wasn't specified, but it did offer some clues to help narrow it down.

There were a few books over demons and evils, and Zelda often spent her time trying to connect them with Hyrule's history and myths. She had a few theories about what the evil was that the Hero would encounter, and each made her a bit nervous.

She sighed, letting her anxiety slip away. It was no use to be worried now. She wanted to focus on only one thing at a time. The first: find this "Hero".

LoZ

Link leaned the shovel against one side of the barn, pulling off his gloves to hook them over the top. It was almost time for lunch and he figured he should clean up a bit before eating. Lon Lon Ranch was filled with the sounds of horses' hooves, chicken clucks, and the sound of Link's own boots as he made his way toward the red house.

Suddenly Malon came from the front door, smiling at him. "Link! Can you get a crate from the barn? The royal carriage is here."

Nodding, Link jogged into the shade of the barn, picking up a wooden crate. The animals sounded at his presence, their stench clogging the area. He went back out into the sunlight to see the white carriage had pulled just inside the ranch. He took a few steps to it, stopping with the crate in his arms. Talon, the ranch owner and Malon's father, would use it to transport some products.

Malon hurried up to the carriage, putting on her most polite face. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! My father will be out shortly to – Oh, Princess Zelda." She dropped into a courtesy. "It's a pleasure to see you here."

Link watched as a few workers from the castle hopped out of the carriage, followed by the princess. His eyes widened. He'd never seen the princess in person, and was amazed at how pretty she was. Her blonde hair blew out in the breeze, her light blue eyes sparkling with an inner energy. She looked over the house and at the barn before looking over at Link. She froze, her jaw dropping.

"How are you today, Princess?" Malon asked, keeping her manners in check.

"Fine," Zelda replied vacantly, not taking her eyes from Link. She slowly walked toward him, her shocked expression turning into one of disbelief and scrutiny. Link felt his own awe melt and confusion take its place as she walked right up to him.

"Princess," he said, nodding his head.

She stood there, her eyes narrowed in concentration. It looked as if she was deeply studying his face, and that made him feel self-conscious. He opened his mouth to ask her if she needed anything, when her hand came up and gripped his chin, turning his face to the side.

"_What _on Hyrule are you _doing?!" _he gasped, yanking his face free.

"What's your name?" she asked, taking a step back.

"Link," he answered, glad to have her out of his personal space. "Can I help you with something?"

"Link," she repeated, looking out over the ranch. "I guess you're working here?"

"Yes."

"What's your work schedule?"

He frowned, irritated at her invasive questions. "I'm working and living here, but I'm leaving at the end of the week."

Zelda looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Link. I'm Zelda."

"Hi," he responded hesitantly. He inclined his head toward Talon. "Well, I'm gonna go help him."

Zelda watched as he walked off, her mind spinning. She turned and ran over to Impa, tugging her away from the group and into the shadow of the barn. "Impa! That boy right there, he's the one from my dream!"

Impa looked to where she was pointing, seeing a blonde haired boy handing a crate to Talon and conversing with the ranch owner. "Him? But he looks your age."

"I know, but it _is _him." Zelda sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I saw him in the future?" She chewed on her lip, thinking as she watched Link leave the crate with Talon and head over to where the horses were, seeming to just want to not get in anybody's way. She took a breath. "I'm going to go talk to him."

She headed out into the open part of Lon Lon Ranch, the sun warming her skin. There was a black fence that ran around the horse corral, consisting of three horizontal bars with a vertical bar every few feet. Link stood on the lowest bar, his elbows resting on the top one as he watched the horses gallop about. Their coats of gold, brown, and black shimmered in the sun, their hooves stirring up puffs of dirt with each step. Tails flicked away at persistent insects.

Zelda stopped next to him, clasping her hands behind her back. He glanced down at her, giving a small smile before looking back to the horses.

"How old are you, Link?"

He inwardly sighed. Why was she so interested? "Twelve."

"That's neat, I'm twelve, too!" There was a moment of silence, and she dug her toe into the grass awkwardly. "So . . . are you related to Talon?"

"No," he replied, looking down at her. "They're just letting me live here while I work for them."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

She paused, before venturing, "What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh." She gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry. My mother died when I was little, so I know how you must feel."

Link hung his head, looking down at his boots. There was that line again. He straightened, pushing himself up and turning around so he could sit on the highest bar, his back now to the horses. He stared down at her, his face cast in shadow. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Zelda shrugged. "I just want to know more about you." A smile pulled at her mouth. "I think you're special."

He laughed. "Special? I've never heard that one before, but thank you."

The princess grinned, resting her arms on the fence. She felt the tension melt between them, a more relaxed atmosphere coming.

"I've never seen you come with the carriage before," Link said.

"I thought I'd get some fresh air," she answered. "Hyrule is pretty this time of year."

He nodded. "It is."

"When I get back to the castle I have to go to my painting lessons." She sighed dramatically. "They're trying to make me into an artist, but they'd have a better chance with a blind person."

Link laughed, rocking on his perch. "It's the same with me. I have no artistic talent."

She grinned darkly, punching one fist into her other palm. "I'm more of a hands-on person."

He raised an eyebrow. "Very princess-like behavior."

"Impa's always telling me to act more like a young lady in public," Zelda replied. "But I can't help myself."

Link hopped down, landing lightly on his feet. The princess took note of this, registering his agility and balance. He wasn't particularly big or thick, but maybe that would work to his advantage, if he was, indeed, the Hero of Legend. He could be fast, rather than strong.

"I think it's kind of neat," Link stated. "You're not what I expected, but I like you."

Zelda smiled brightly. "I like you, too. I hope we'll be great friends."

He returned the smile. "Me too."

"Zelda!" Impa's voice sounded, calling the attention of the two. "We're leaving."

"Be right there!" the princess responded. She looked back at Link, waving. "Well, I'll see you."

He nodded. "You too."

Turning lightly on her heel, Zelda bounded back to the sheikah to return home. Link watched her go, leaning back against the fence. The carriage rattled out of the ranch, the stomping of hooves fading into silence. He was slightly taken aback by Zelda's persistent questions, and her blatant disregard for personal space, but there was something about her that he found quite likeable. She was pretty, certainly, but she had this energy in her eyes that was infectious. He smiled to himself, the breeze moving strands of hair in front of his face.

"C'mon, Link, the food is ready!" Malon called, peering from the doorway.

Pushing himself off of the fence, Link headed toward the house.

LoZ

Zelda sat on a stone bench in one of the castle's many gardens, a book in her hands. Greenery was all around her, occasionally interrupted by a patch of flowers or fruit. The scent of the dirt and plants filled her nose, and she could hear birds in the branches. She had her hand heavily down on the book, keeping the fluttering pages in place, but her mind was elsewhere.

Link was the young man from her dream, of that she was absolutely certain. But why had he been older? She guessed she must have seen him speaking to her years from now, and although it relieved her anxiety, it also disappointed her. Did that mean she'd have to wait years until she encountered her destiny?

Sighing, she put the book down on the bench, standing up to stretch her legs. She walked along the stone path, planning on just doing a quick square around the garden. She looked at the bushes and trees as she passed, branches stretching out over her to cast her in shade. She bent down and plucked a purple iris, smelling its scent and smiling.

The gardens that filled the courtyards of Hyrule Castle had no parallel. Flowers were rainbows that rose over seas of lush green. Small and perfectly smooth stone were set in the rich dirt. Red ferns were open to the sunlight, and large bushes were perfectly shaped. A stream or two ran through the gardens, sparkling and bubbling.

As she went around a curve, a large tree blanketing the area in shadow, a man stepped from behind the trunk and into her path. She gasped, dropping the flower and taking a step back. But her shock quickly vanished as she was faced with the man in the gold cloak. The hem of it stirred across the ground in the breeze, his mouth set into a hard line. She couldn't see his eyes, but felt him looking at her.

"Princess of Destiny," he said in a gentle voice.

"Yes?" she replied tentatively, her own voice sounding stronger than she felt.

"It's time."

.

.

.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's great to see some of you again! And thanks to everybody for the reviews! They were so sweet and I'm glad to see that people are as excited for this story as I am! So thank you bunches to TheSageofHyrule, Kamil the Awesome, Split Infinitive, bethroxy, Snowyflakes, TwilightQueenMidna, andKattheamazing for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**

* * *

**

**CH. 2**

Zelda took a hesitant step back, her foot accidentally crushing the purple iris she'd dropped. Under the shade of the tree she no longer felt warm. The rest of the garden, bathed in sunlight, seemed so far away. She didn't smell the plants or dirt, and she didn't hear the rustle of leaves or the calling of songbirds. All her senses were completely focused on the gold-cloaked man before her.

"You . . ." she paused, swallowing. "You were in my dream."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, the only part of his face that was visible. "Your Triforce aids you. My name is Talisman." He inclined his head. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess of Destiny."

"I'm Zelda," she nodded. She did quick glances around the garden, but no one was in sight. "How'd you get in here?"

"We can converse later," he told her. "We must move quickly. They are coming."

Zelda swallowed, realizing that her dream _had _beenwarning her. She felt anxiety course through her veins, turning them to ice, but she willed herself to be strong. She knew something like this would happen one day. "Who are 'they'?"

A pause, then, "The four generals."

A memory flashed through Zelda's mind, a passage in her book over evils. She shivered. "Them? What do they want?"

"They want to kill everyone that stands in their way, which includes the king, his army, you, and the Hero. They're also after the Master Sword. Is it safe?"

She nodded. "It's in the Temple of Time, under the castle."

"Good. Do you know who the Hero is?"

"Yes," she supplied eagerly. "I met him earlier today. He's a boy who works at Lon Lon Ranch. His name is Link."

"Is he there now?"

"Yes."

Talisman turned abruptly in a swirl of gold. "We must get to him, quickly, before they do. Where are your horses?"

"This way." She hurried in front of him, taking the path to lead them to the stables. A thought entered her mind that maybe she shouldn't trust Talisman, but she rationalized it away. If he was opposing the four generals, then he was good. And aside from that, she just _felt _that he could be trusted. Her Triforce of Wisdom seemed to be telling her so.

"It's just over here," the princess said, starting to jog. She glanced back at him, strands of hair blowing in front of her face. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what I can on the ride there," he acquiesced.

LoZ

The fading sunlight turned Link's temporary room red as he prepared to go to bed. He pulled off his boots and tossed them near the small wooden dresser, where he kept the rest of his meager belongings. Shadows began to slant from his bed and the chair that sat in the corner.

Changing into some loose clothes and tossing his dirty ones to the side, he crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up over him. He watched the sunlight on his far wall as it became vibrantly red until it was the color of blood. He frowned, his body tensing in a sense of apprehension. It was so . . . quiet.

Link shook the thought from his head, closing his eyes. He'd be heading out again soon, and he needed to decide where and what kind of employment he'd be looking for. He was honestly growing tired of farm labor. Maybe he could work at a shop or a small restaurant. And he could try to find a place to stay with his employer or in an inn.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. All by himself again.

_But isn't that what you _want? he thought. _You want to be alone so that old wounds aren't reopened._

He bit his lip, holding back a sob. _Yes, but sometimes it's just so hard. _

As the sun dipped below the horizon stars appeared over Hyrule. Link fell into a light sleep, curled up under the white covers. It wasn't long after that a noise downstairs awoke him. He blinked, looking blearily about his dark room.

There it was again, a persistent knock on the door. He heard a creak of springs as Talon got up. Link closed his eyes again, not really caring who it was. Burying his face further in the pillow, he-

"Who in tarnation are you?" Talon's shout brought Link from his doze. The Hylian frowned, looking at the far wall.

"I'm not letting you in here," Talon continued, "not until you-oh."

Silence, or he was talking too quietly for Link to hear. The boy sat up, running his fingers through his thick hair. What was going on?

"Link!" he heard a girl's voice shout, accompanied by thunderous footsteps as someone ran up the stairs.

Link sprang from the bed, his bare feet hitting the wood floor. He felt adrenaline erase all traces of sleep. He wasn't sure what to expect or do when his door was flung open and a breathless Zelda stumbled in.

"Princess?" Link asked incredulously, too shocked to nod his head in respect.

A man entered behind her, completely covered in a gold cloak. He was a contrast to Zelda, seeming calm and composed.

"Link, we have to go," Zelda said. "Now! Get your things!"

"Wha-?" the boy began, eyes wide.

"Link, what's goin' on?" Talon's voice sounded, his body hidden behind the other two.

"Link?" Malon asked, behind her father. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," he quickly responded, taking a step back.

Zelda grabbed his boots, throwing them at him. He caught them clumsily as she said, "People are coming to kill you. We have to leave, _right now."_

"I-"

"Please make haste, Hero," the man in the cloak said calmly.

Link frowned up at him, then sat back on the bed, pulling on his boots. "Okay, but am I going to get an explanation?"

"Yes, but there's no time right now," Zelda replied. She grabbed his green shirt from the floor, throwing it to him.

Tugging off his shirt and putting the green one on, Link decided his loose, white pants were good enough for now. He'd change as soon as he could.

"Have you any important possessions?" the man asked.

"No, just me," Link responded.

"Then let us go."

Link followed the two as they pushed past Talon and his daughter and went down the wooden stairs. Link glanced at the two bewildered farmers.

"What's going on?" Malon asked, blue eyes like two full moons.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I'll be back."

"Hurry!" Zelda shouted.

Link hopped down the last few steps and they went outside. The fresh night air was cool down his throat, the ranch quiet as the animals slept. It was a moonless night, making it all the darker. He turned to see a large brown horse waiting for them, flicking its tail rhythmically.

The man got onto the horse before helping Zelda on behind him. He reached out his large hand for Link. After eyeing it hesitantly the boy took it and got on the horse behind Zelda. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they took off with a jolt, the wind roaring in their ears.

The Hylian boy looked down at the ground, watching the horse's legs as they became a blur. A cloud of dust was drifting up behind them. His body was jostled, and he clung closer to the princess's warm body to keep his neck from being tossed around. He looked forward, realizing their destination was Hyrule Castle.

"Link," Zelda shouted over the wind, "this is Talisman; he's here to help us." The man made no move in acknowledgement, completely focused on riding.

"Please tell me what's going on."

"There's too much to tell right now," she replied. "Just know that there are people coming to kill me, you, and a bunch of other people."

"Why?"

"Because they're evil! They want to take over the world!"

Link's throat was becoming raw from yelling the wind, so he closed his mouth, deciding to wait until they stopped to ask his questions. The ranch faded to blackness behind them, and the horse quickly made its way over the grass plain. He could see the lights in the distance that signified Castle Town.

"Wait!" Link shouted, and Zelda's sky blue eyes looked to his face in response. "Will Talon and Malon be safe?"

"The evil people don't know who you are," Zelda replied. "So they'll be safe."

Link felt content in that knowledge. He didn't want them to be hurt because of him, even though he was dumbfounded as to why he was in danger anyway. But he figured he could trust the Princess of Hyrule. At least until he got an explanation. He didn't like anyone telling him what to do.

The soft thud of the horse's hooves turned into a sharp _clack _as they rode into Castle Town. Link watched a few people and stacked buildings speed by, a fountain shimmering in what little starlight there was. The area cleared around them and became the guarded grass path to the castle. Link stared up at it, eyes wide. He'd never seen Hyrule Castle so close before, and felt grounded by its majesty. Four towers seemed to rise up to the heavens, the outside walls looking impenetrable. Hyrule's blue flags rippled out in the wind.

Zelda had told the guards to expect their return, so the path was quickly opened for them without delay. Talisman took them right up to the staircase entrance of the castle. He dismounted in one fluid motion, helping the princess and then Link off before they had time to get oriented.

"We must take him to the Temple of Time," Talisman said simply.

"What?" Link asked, bewildered.

Zelda nodded hurriedly. "Follow me." She grabbed Link's hand and raced up the steps and into the castle.

As they jogged along, Link stared at his surroundings. The carpet was soft under his boots, and marble columns lined some of the walls. Banners depicting Hyrule's history hung motionlessly against the stone, and gorgeous paintings were speckled throughout. It smelled of dust, burnt torch, and rich lavender.

Zelda led them down a maze of halls and a staircase, her blue dress dancing around her legs. She was panting, her face flushed, but she was focused. Talisman was a silent shadow behind them, almost making no noise as he moved.

The princess took them to a wooden door at the end of a hallway. She gripped the handle and her Triforce piece glowed. Link took a step back, mouth falling open. With a click the handle turned and they headed down a narrow, dust-covered staircase.

Talisman shut the door behind them, and Link at first thought they'd be plunged into darkness. But there was a light coming from the bottom of the stairs that allowed them to see just enough. They went down quickly, footsteps seeming alarmingly loud. Once they reached the bottom, Link took in the Temple of Time.

It was a wide chamber, the floor and walls made entirely from smooth gray stone. Torches lined the room, seeming to glow with a blue-like light, making the boy assume they were spelled. A thick red carpet ran from the foot of the stairs and to a large door on the far side. Engraved in the door was the Triforce, beams of light shooting from it.

"Wow," Link breathed, a smile coming to his face. His voice echoed slightly, the temple being completely silent.

Zelda beamed back at him. "Amazing, isn't it? It just has this feeling of . . . power."

Link nodded, feeling it, too. It was as if an energy was hovering about the area, rich and uplifting in its strength.

"You will remain here, Hero," Talisman said.

It took Link a moment to realize that the man was talking to him. He frowned up at him. "What? Why? And why do you keep calling me that?"

"You are the Hero of Legend," Talisman answered. "Your destiny lies with the Master Sword, and so here you will stay until I evaluate our next action." He looked down at Zelda. "Princess, you will come with me. We shall see how we can counter this threat on the other fronts."

"Okay," she nodded.

"No, wait!" Link gasped. "I'm no hero. And I'm certainly not _that _hero."

"You are, Link," Zelda responded. "You were in my dream. I _know _you're the one."

"I'm not!" he protested, feeling panic surge up inside him.

Talisman reached into his cloak and pulled out a small sword, handing it to Link.

The boy took it and raised one eyebrow. "Why are you giving me a sword?"

"Protect yourself and the Master Sword," Talisman told him. "That is the first step of your destiny."

"I have no destiny!" Link shouted. "I'm worth _nothing!" _

Zelda felt hurt stab into her chest. She opened her mouth to reply when Talisman said, "We will discuss this later. Right now we must go. Princess, come. Hero," he looked to him, "we will return. Trust only us."

And then the two hurried back up the stairs, leaving Link standing there.

By himself.

In the Temple of Time.

Staring at where they'd last been.

He felt the cold sting of abandonment, but shoved it away. He didn't need to feel _that _again. He looked down at the sword in his hand. It was heavier than he'd expected. He could see his own tired, dismal, and curious expression in its blade.

Link looked around at the temple, so silent it was almost deafening. He laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Hero, huh?"

He started to pace, swing the sword experimentally. His footsteps and the slice of the blade through air echoed, making his every move much louder. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. He felt overwhelmed, so much so that he was oddly calm. His mind drew up a million different stories based on the little information they'd given him, each with exciting and terrifying outcomes. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to pass any judgment until he received a full explanation. Once Talisman and Zelda returned, he'd _demand _it.

_Click. _

Link stopped, his sword arm going limp at his side. His pointed ears jumped to high alert, his body tensing. What was that?

_Click. _

Link's blue eyes looked frantically around the room, and he slowly turned on his heel so that he could survey it completely.

"Talisman?" he called out, his voice echoing back to him.

No answer. No sound.

Link backed up until he was against the wall, his heart starting to hammer. His eyes probed the shadows in the corners and on the ceiling where the torchlight didn't touch. He swallowed; his throat tight.

No sound.

Some of his muscles unclenched. He took a tentative step away from the wall, glancing about. He was just thinking that he'd been imagining it when a growl tore through the temple and he was tackled.

Link's head cracked against the floor as he rolled over, his sword sliding out of his grasp. He came to a stop and sat up, head swimming.

A man crouched a few feet in front of him, wild-eyed and baring a row of sharp fangs. Link started as he took in the man's claws that replaced his nails, the sharp bone-like spines that protruded from his back, and his hunched, animal-like pose. He wore dark clothing and had black hair, his jaw square and muscles strong.

A grin stretched across the man's face and he issued another growl.

Link sprung forward, scooping up the sword as his opponent leapt at him. He brought the blade up but it was easily knocked aside. The man backhanded him, sending him sprawling. A kick threw him into the wall, where he hit roughly and slid down.

Link moaned, still weakly grasping the sword hilt.

"Talisman left _you _here?" the man laughed, his voice rough. "He must really underestimate us."

Link pushed himself to his hands and knees, his body hurting. He struggled to get one leg under him when the man sprang forward, shoving him back against the wall. His head hit again, vision swimming. The man held him there, glaring bestially.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name's Link," the Hylian moaned, trying to push his opponent's hands away. He dropped his sword so he could get a better grip.

"Where's Talisman?"

"I don't know, let go!" He kicked out, catching the man in the ribs.

He snarled and his claws sliced Link's side. The boy shouted in pain, writhing. Giving a dark sneer, the man brought his hand up to his face, showing his claws covered in blood. "Awfully spunky for a little-" He paused, dark eyes slightly narrowing as if something came to his attention.

Link was disgusted to see the man lick the blood off his claws, feeling his stomach turn. The man paused, then looked up at him with a start, eyes wide.

"_You?" _he said, sounding shocked. "But you're just a child."

Link didn't know how to respond so he didn't, merely struggling to get away. Suddenly the man wrapped an arm around his waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Link shouted, kicking. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Shut up, or I'll cut out your tongue," he snarled. He started walking toward the opposite wall.

"Talisman! _Zelda!" _Link screamed, fear coursing through his veins.

"I said _be quiet!" _His words were accentuated as he jumped onto the wall, quickly crawling up into the shadows of the high ceiling. Link held on tightly, eyes wide. The man gripped a protruding column and looked to a small black portal that hung in the air. With a grunt he leaped at it and went through, and Link watched the Temple of Time disappear from his vision.

LoZ

Link had long since given up struggling. He lied as a dead weight over the bestial man's shoulder as he was carried through thick, dark woods. The scent of bark was almost suffocating, small insects hoping in the thick grass.

Link didn't know how long it had been. The man could travel quickly, and showed no signs of tiring. Link was slightly more relaxed. He figured if the man wanted to kill him, then he'd already be dead. He knew that Talisman and Zelda had said that people were trying to kill him, so either they were mistaken or this man wasn't one of those people.

His captor's pace started to slow and Link arched up, glancing to see why. They were approaching a stone manor, vines snaking along its worn gray walls. Steps led up to two wooden double doors. It was two stories tall, and stood as silently as a gravestone in the woods.

"This is where we're going?" Link asked.

"Shut up." The man crawled up the steps and shouted loudly, "Acroff!"

There was a moment's pause before the two doors swung open to reveal another man's smiling face. His grin was wide, stretching from ear to ear. He had white hair and blue eyes. His clothes consisted of darker colors, too.

"Rolox!" the man said jovially, eyes sparkling. "You've returned! And you've brought a little boy! I told you to stop being a pedophile!"

The man, Rolox, let loose a feral snarl and Acroff danced out of the way, laughing. Link was carried inside and the doors were closed with a thud. The Hylian took in the large foyer. It had navy blue carpet, torches lining the walls. It was rather dark inside, shadows clogging up corners. At the far end of the room stairs ascended to a higher level that held one wooden door, the wood shining.

Link was relieved when he was set down, and he wiggled his toes to get feeling back in them.

"Are the others here?" Rolox asked.

"Nope, not yet," Acroff responded, walking up to Link. He grinned down at him. "Hi! My name is Acroff."

Link eyed him suspiciously. "I'm Link."

He received a smile in response, then Acroff straightened and looked to the other man. "So why is he here?"

"He's the Hero."

Link's head whipped to face his kidnapper, eyes widening before narrowing. "What makes you think that?"

"I tasted your blood," was the simple answer.

Acroff shook his head. "Rolox is unsociable." A growl from the other man. "You'll have to forgive him. Oh!" His blue eyes moved to the three slices across Link's side, the blood staining his green shirt. "That's no good! _Rolox! _That's no way to treat our new best friend."

"I'm not your friend," Link snapped.

As if not hearing him, Acroff reached into a pocket and pulled out a dark blue cloth. Link glared at him but allowed him to bind it around his middle. As he worked, Link turned to watch Rolox as he paced a few times. Then the man straightened and his spikes, claws, and fangs retracted. He crossed his arms, looked to the door before glancing at Link. A smirk stretched across his face as he took in the boy's shocked expression.

Done, Acroff straightened, glancing in the dark man's direction. "Rolox is a half-beast shifter, one of the last of his kind."

Link turned back to Acroff. "I've never heard of that before."

"You wouldn't have, they originate from the other side of world."

Rolox snorted, returning to his pacing. "Tell him everything, why don't you."

Link watched as Acroff sighed, looking to the side, evidently in thought. Rolox turned, beginning his pacing toward the far wall. His adrenaline spiked and Link started to run, eyes fixed on the door. But he had only gotten two steps when a staff was stuck in front of him. He hit it, the wind being knocked from him. He stumbled back, gasping.

Holding his stomach, Link looked down at the staff. It was black, so polished that the torchlight created red streaks on its surface. Dark blue patterns spiraled along it, rising up from the surface until they met and created a larger orb over the top. Link traced the staff up to Acroff, who held it with a smile.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave," he said sweetly.

"You can't keep me here!" Link shouted. "I'm not this Hero that everyone thinks I am!"

"You are," Acroff said, his voice laced with such conviction that the Hylian was taken aback.

Link frowned, glancing over at a glaring Rolox. His eyes danced over the torches and to both doors before going back to the white-haired man. "What are you going to do with me?"

There was a creak as the entrance doors opened, allowing in a cool breeze. Acroff turned away from the boy, beaming at the large man who walked through. "Ganondorf! So lovely that you're back!"

Link's eyes widened as he took in the monster of a man. He made Rolox seem small, towering in both height and muscle. He had a dark green tint to his skin, and fiery red hair that complimented the torches.

Ganondorf snorted and said in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm, "So great to see you, too."

There was a steady _clack, clack ,clack _and a woman entered. Her chin was held high, an aura of complete authority about her. She had long black hair and equally black eyes. Her skin was a golden tan, her face thin. She wore a black corset and similarly colored gloves and boots. She had a knee-length skirt that was hued a deep purple and slit in three places, making it fall in pieces around her legs. A whip bounced at her hip. Link was stunned as he watched her enter, Ganondorf shutting the doors behind her. She was beautiful.

She scanned the other three before her eyes fell on Link. "Who's this?"

"The Hero," Rolox responded.

Ganon snapped him a surprised look as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"The Hero?" she said. "He's so young. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The woman smiled and walked up to him, Acroff backing away to join the other two men. Link shrunk back, looking at the whip.

"Hello, dear," she said. "My name is Sephora."

"I'm Link," he replied hesitantly.

She placed her hands on her knees, leaning down so that she was more level with his face. "You don't need to be afraid, we don't hurt you."

"You kidnapped me," he stated.

"I'm very sorry about that, but you're important to us." Her expression fell, her eyes looking at him imploringly. "We need your help."

Link felt himself calm down, although he had no idea why. Something about Sephora's presence was so . . . comforting. The torchlight shone on her hair and leather clothes, the scent of lilac coming from her.

"Why do you need me?" he asked.

She straightened, still smiling. "Have you heard that you're the Hero?"

"Talisman told me," he replied. "But I don't believe it. I'm no one special."

"What else did he tell you?"

Link shrugged. "Not much. Just that people were coming to kill me and others." His eyes glanced over the four. "Are you those people?"

"Yes, he was talking about us," Sephora answered. "But, as you can see, we have no interest in killing you. So that's all he told you? It must be because he was thinking up more lies." She paused. "Do you trust him?"

"No, and I don't trust you, either," he said defensively.

She smiled. "Smart boy. This world is full of mean people. And that's exactly what we're trying to fix."

Link felt bitterness claw at him, the image of his dead parents flashing before his eyes. "You can't fix it; the world is full of too much bad."

"It is now," she said calmly, the torches crackling in the background. "It didn't use to be."

He frowned up at her, blue eyes narrowing and catching the glow of the fire. Ganondorf, Acroff, and Rolox were all dark shadows that stood watching some feet away. "What do you mean?"

Sephora turned on her heels, pacing slightly, each step making a loud _clack. _"There was a man once, a long time ago, who went by the title of 'the Master'. The entire world was under his rule. There was no violence, there was no war. Only peace."

"Really?" Link asked, his interest piqued. "What happened?"

She smiled, the red light shining on her black leather. "Unfortunately someone that he trusted most dearly was . . . interested in the Master's wife, and of his power. The man scarred the Master's face, and sent him into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. A place of chaos and blackness. A punishment." She shook her head sadly. "That man that betrayed the peaceful ruler-that was Talisman."

Link started, eyes snapping wide. "Talisman?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"How do you know this?" the boy demanded, doubt and certainty playing a tug of war inside him.

Sephora stopped in front of him, her pretty face falling. "The Master . . . is my father. He ruled so long ago, and since his betrayal he's been a prisoner in the Realm."

"I . . ." Link paused, eyes desperately searching about the room as if he would see something to settle his dilemma. "I don't know what to believe."

"That's understandable, dear," she said. "You've been through so much tonight already. But, Talisman didn't explain anything to you, did he?"

Link shook his head slowly. "No, he didn't."

"Do you know why he keeps his face covered? After he locked away my father, he tried to rule himself. But his son saw him for the traitor he was. He branded a 'T' in his face, so that the world would know what he had done." She sighed heavily. "But then Talisman locked his own son away in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Society since has crumbled. War, hunger, greed, murder . . . It's all happened because my father was overturned by a traitor."

Link chewed on his lower lip, his mind spinning with all that had been thrown at him. He felt so lost; he didn't know what to do. Sephora bent down until her face was level with his, her black eyes staring deep into his dark blue ones. He felt himself calm, and she said, "Tell me, Link, is the world peaceful now?"

His parents . . .

All the blood . . .

Killed for no reason other than the money in their pockets . . .

He was all alone . . .

So alone . . .

He hated it.

"No," he said with conviction. "It isn't."

"Will you help us?" she implored.

The Hylian ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair, letting out his breath heavily. "Can I have some time to think it over?"

A sad smile graced her lips. "I'd give you all the time you'd need, dear, but unfortunately we only have until midnight before the cycle changes. You see," she shifted her weight, drawing back slightly, "This is why we need you. You're the Hero, and so you're the only one who can pull the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a key. It opens both the Sacred Realm and the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But it can't open both at the same time. It shifts between them every year. One year it can be used to open the Sacred Realm, and the next it can be used to open the other one." She licked her lips. "Today is the last day for it to open the Realm my father is a prisoner in. Tomorrow it will be back to the Sacred Realm."

She stood up, and Link sighed, turning his options over in his head. Everything she was saying made perfect sense. He wondered why it was he felt obliged to trust Talisman. He didn't know the man any more than he knew these four. Less, actually, now that Sephora had explained the situation to him. He supposed it was just because Zelda was with Talisman. But what did he owe to Zelda? Her family's rule hadn't saved his parents. She was pretty, and seemed so nice, but maybe she was misguided, too?

Link looked back up at her. "What will you have me do?"

"Pull the Master Sword, enter the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and rescue my father."

He ran his hand over his face, the gears in his head turning. The flickering torchlight sent shadows sprawling across the floor, and created warmth that brushed against his skin. For a moment, a breeze crept through the entry door and caused the torches to flicker, darkening the room and causing cold to caress them momentarily.

Link looked over at the three men, then back at Sephora.

"Well?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a tad late! I've been busy finishing my novel and now I'm trying to send it out to agents! 8D I'd appreciate your prayers in this! Becoming a published author is my dream and goal and it would just be wonderful to accomplish that. This novel is my baby, lol. It means a lot to me!**

**Anyway, enough about me! Thanks to Split Infinitive (that's one of the best compliments I've ever received!), Snowyflakes, bethroxy, Coffeelovin, and Ilionej for your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**CH. 3**

Link's proclamation rang out in the dark room, the torches flickering and causing the shadows to ripple. Sephora gave him a sweet smile. "Good boy." She turned, looking over at the three men. "Acroff, would you be so kind as to help Link out?"

The white haired man stepped forward, his dark cloak flapping out behind him. "I'd love to!"

Sephora turned her black eyes back to study Link as she added, "Ganondorf, Rolox, and I will meet you soon." She smiled again, reaching down to run a finger through the Hylian's thick blonde hair. "Be brave, Hero."

He nodded, watching as she turned and headed out with the large man called Ganondorf and the beast-shifted named Rolox. Acroff bounded up to the boy, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Shall we go?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Link let out a heavy sigh, wishing that everything could just be over with. "I don't know the way back." He frowned. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Just outside Hyrule."  
Link's dark blue eyes popped wide. "We're _outside _of Hyrule? It will take us forever to get back!"

Acroff shook one finger. "Not at all, my friend. Because we are warping."

They Hylian tilted his head to the side, recalling the black portal the Rolox took him through. "Warping? You can warp like Rolox did?"

Drawing himself up proudly, the white-haired man stated, "Actually, _I _created the portal for Rolox. We knew roughly where the Temple of Time was, but didn't have the exact location. I sent him to all sorts of places before we finally found it. He was getting really upset." He laughed, then brought forth the shiny black staff Link had seen earlier. Dark blue patterns spiraled along it, rising up from the surface and meeting as an orb on the top.

"What is that?" Link asked, studying it.

Acroff knelt down, holding the staff out gently. "It's called the Demon Staff, it houses the trapped spirit of a demon warrior."

"Wow," the boy breathed, eyes lighting up. "Is it dangerous?"

The man laughed. "Depends. Not to the wielder, no. It gives me abilities, such as warping. Whoever holds the staff is its . . . owner, so to speak, and no one else can wield it until that person dies. I don't know who had it before me. I found it on the bank of a river while I was traveling with a circus group. I use to be a performer."

Link grinned up at him, starting to like Acroff more and more. The man's ever-present smile and twinkling blue eyes – as if he was always thinking of a joke- were infectious.

Acroff laid the Demon Staff on the ground. "Try to pick it up."

Bending at the waist, Link wrapped his hands around the staff's smooth, cold surface and pulled. He found, with alarm, that it was far too heavy for him to lift. He stood up, letting go. "Wow, it's _heavy."_

Sweeping it back up, Acroff winked. "For anyone else except the wielder." He stood back up, letting out his breath. "Alrighty then. We better get going. You ready?"

Link chewed on his lip, feeling nervousness tug at his stomach. "What do I do?"

"Pull the sword, it will take you straight into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Find the Master, then use the sword to get back out."

The Hylian nodded. It sounded simple enough. "Okay, I'm ready."

Acroff spun the staff into a circle and it carved a portal into the air. "To the Temple of Time we go!" With that he stepped fluidly through. Link hesitated before gathering his courage and jumping after the ex-circus performer.

The change was instantaneous. One moment they were in the dark fortress in the woods, the next they were in the large Temple of Time underneath Hyrule Castle. It was better lit, and Link had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust. Cooler air, also, hit his face. His gaze traced the stone walls and the door on the far side that had the Triforce engraved on it.

"Link!"

He turned to see Talisman standing at the entrance, his mouth open in shock.

"Well, look who we have here," Acroff laughed. "I've never met you before, but I know who _you _are."

Talisman straightened, taking in the white-haired man. "And you must be one of the four generals." He turned to the Hylian. "Link, stay away from him, he's going to kill you."

"No, he's not," Link stated firmly. "They don't want to kill me."

"They hurt you," Talisman said, speaking of the blood-soaked bandaged wrapped around Link's middle.

The boy sighed. "It was a misunderstanding. And . . . he has a bad temper. They just want my help." His blue eyes darkened and a shadow fell over his face. "And I know what you did, Talisman."

The gold-cloaked man seemed taken aback. "Link, you can't believe a word that they say."

"Oh really?" the Hylian shot back. "What about you and the Master's wife? You betrayed him and locked him up for eternity. And then you did the same to your own son!"

Talisman's posture became rigid, the torchlight flickering on the gold of his cloak. He said softly, "Link, you don't understand everything that is going on here."

Suddenly a clock chime was heard, muffled because of their location, but audible all the same. The three looked up as one, listening to it.

Acroff faced the boy. "Link, it's almost midnight. Quickly, pull the sword!"

"Don't Link!" Talisman shouted. "Please just let me explain!"

"_You don't get a chance to explain!" _Link screamed, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. "You yanked me from my room, dragged me here, put a sword in my hands and _left _me without any explanation!"

Another chime sounded and Acroff pressed, "Link, hurry, I'll handle him."

Talisman's voice took on a pleading edge. "Link, don't!"

The Hylian took a step back as he said, "It's too late, Talisman." Then he turned on his heel and raced for the far door. He heard thuds and a metallic hiss, but didn't look back to see what the two were doing. The chimes of the clock echoed in the temple, soft yet persistent.

Link slid to a stop in front of the wide stone door, looking it over. There was no handle. He placed both his hands on the cool stone surface, pushing. There was a glow on the back of his left hand and he jumped, pulling away. With a grind and a cloud of dust the door slid up, revealing a small room beyond.

Link raced into it, his boots thudding against the stone. On a stone platform set a small pedestal that held a sword. Its surface was polished and smooth, reflecting Link's awed face back to him.

_The Master Sword, _Link thought.

He bounded up to it, looking it over. He could still hear the sounds of Acroff and Talisman fighting, but he didn't look back. The bell was still chiming, and he knew he was running out of time.

Doubt prodded at the edge of his mind, causing his hands to remain at his side. Was he doing the right thing? A quick replay of everything since Talisman and Zelda had pulled him from his room until he agreed to help Sephora ran through his mind. Zelda, the princess of his country, was on Talisman's side. But . . .

The generals had explained what was going on to him.

They said that Talisman was a traitor.

They hadn't tried to hurt him, like Talisman had said they would.

Acroff was, actually, quite friendly.

And there was something about Sephora that was so . . . calming.

As the last chime sounded, ringing in his pointed ears, he set his jaw. Reaching one hand up, Link took hold of the Master Sword's hilt, his other hand coming up to join it.

"Well," he breathed, "let's see if I really am this Hero."

Then he pulled. The sword slid out as the world around him grew into a bright light, the sound of the battle, the smell of the stone, and the room around him vanishing. Link closed his eyes and felt the temperature drop considerably. Startled, he opened his eyes again to find himself somewhere completely different. Though he'd never seen it before, he knew exactly where he was.

He was in the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

LoZ

The door to Zelda's room burst open, startling the princess and causing her to whirl around from where she'd been looking at her bookshelf. Her curtains were drawn, her room only lit by a few candles. After telling the army to be prepared and checking on the king, Talisman had told her to hide in her room and that he would be back.

But it wasn't Talisman who had entered. Impa stood, taking in the dark room before locating the princess. "Zelda! We're under attack!"

"What?" the girl exclaimed, whirling around to fully face her sheikah guardian.

"I don't know what's going on, but all the soldiers are being called out." She crossed into the room quickly, her dark blue and gray leather creaking wither movements. "Pack your things. We may have to get to safety."

Zelda darted to her dresser, pulling a drawer open with enough ferocity to rattle the furniture. She grabbed a few clothing items, tossing them over her head and onto her large bed. She also grabbed a pair of boots, leaving the dresser drawer open. In her peripheral vision she saw that Impa had already found a bag and was stuffing the items into it, her muscles accentuated in the candle light.

Pausing to consider anything else she might need, Zelda's gaze caught the photo on her dresser of her, her father, and her mother all sitting together, smiling. That had been taken when she was very young, before her mother died of illness. Acting upon a whim, the princess grabbed that, too, and rushed over to Impa, stuffing it in the bag.

Both their heads jerked up at the sound of shouting coming from the lower levels of the castle. They met eyes, amber and sky blue.

"C'mon," Impa said, "we have to go."

LoZ

The first thing Link felt was cold. There was no wind, but the air itself was simply freezing. That was starkly contrasted by the occasional heat that brushed against his skin from the fires that were scattered about. They were large, as big as bonfires, and had no particular order to them. He thought he saw people writhing in one, so he quickly averted his eyes.

The ground under his boots consisted of hard, dry rocks. A look above him showed that the sky was a thick, heavy, black. Looking at the ground and then sky, the difference was easily distinguished. However, if he peered out to the horizon, both faded into black, making the line between them impossible to locate. It was because of this that he couldn't get a sense for how big the place was. The area around him was lit by the fires, and he could see ones far in the distance, shining like red stars. The smell of smoke came to his nose, but the fires didn't give off any visible smoke.

And there were people. Link watched with amazement at the sheer number of people that inhabited the frightening realm. He felt like he was in Hyrule market, everyone coming and going, some alone and some in groups. All seemed either dejected or afraid. Much to his horror, he could make out two people in the distance that appeared to be on fire, walking around as if they didn't notice.

Link hugged the Master Sword close to him, its weight heavy in his arms. He looked around with wide eyes, taking in the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

"Kid?"

Link whirled around at the sound of a gruff voice, taking in the rugged looking warrior in front of him. He wore brown leather and had shaggy brown hair, his face sporting a shadow of a beard. He regarded Link with a cocked grin, his hand on the sword at his hip.

"Kid," he repeated, "what are you in here for?"

Link glanced around before looking back to the man. "I'm looking for the Master."

The man appraised him and the sword. "Why? Not many people get to talk to that guy."

"I'm –I'm here to free him."

The man threw his head back and laughed. Not at all mockingly, though Link couldn't quite detect what emotion was in his laugh. "Free him? Good, it's time we were rid of him. Thinks he owns the place and got everyone spooked." He drew himself up. "He doesn't scare me, I promise you that."

"Where can I find him?" the Hylian asked.

The man pointed. "That castle there."

Link turned, squinting in the distance to barely discern the shape of a castle against the blackness.

"Good luck, kid," the warrior said before turning on his heel and walking off.

Link watched him go before looking back at the castle. Taking a breath, he began walking. He felt apprehension twist his gut. He wasn't sure what to expect. Sephora had claimed that he had been a peaceful ruler, and that he was betrayed and sent here. Talisman certainly didn't contradict that statement, though Link wasn't sure what the gold-cloaked man meant by "you don't understand everything that is going on here".

But then, that rugged warrior had said the Master had everyone spooked. A quick glanced around certainly proved that. All the residents of the Realm seemed scared. Why would that be? What kind of hold did this "Master" have over them?

Link supposed that if everyone here had been sent as a punishment, and the Master was a anti-war, then perhaps he was trying to enforce peace. If these people were criminals, they did have a right to be afraid of someone who promoted justice.

Link's thoughts paused as he considered the title "Master". Well, he certainly wasn't going to call him that. He wasn't _his _master. As soon as Link got this whole Hero nightmare over with, he was going back to his "normal" life.

So what was he to call the man? He had to have a name. Sephora, his own daughter, couldn't call him Master all the time.

The boy spotted a group of three men, ragged clothes hanging off their thin frames. They were seated on the rocky ground, huddled and staring blankly into space.

"Hi," Link said, walking up to them.

They stirred, peering up at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"I'm going to free the Master," he stated. "But, um, I was wondering . . . What's his name? I can't call him Master."

The three men exchanged glances, and the Hylian couldn't quite read the emotion that blazed in their eyes. The one closest to Link scooted around and leaned forward, placing his index finger in the gravelly ground. Moving the digit, he began to write.

Link leaned down, squinting his eyes as he made out an 'M'. When the next letter began as a circle, the boy thought the man was writing the word 'Master', but the letter stayed an 'o'. The next curve created an 'r' and then there was a circle followed by a stem etched into the dirt that made a 'd'. Link watched as four more letters were added. The man then moved back, watching the Hylian expectantly.

Link titled his head to the side, his dark blue eyes narrowing as he sounded out the name in his head. He looked to the man questioningly. "Mordecai?"

The three men started, eyes popping wide. Link frowned as those in close proximity stared at him with the same terrified and disbelieving expression.

"What?" Link asked, straightening. "Am I not supposed to say it?"

A few people scurried out of the way and four large men came up, their muscles bulging and eyes glaring down at him. The whites of their teeth stood out against the background of the black sky.

"You," one said gruffly. "How _dare _you call the Master by his name!"

Link's jaw dropped, unable to believe this was happening to him. "I didn't know!"

"Who are you?"

He panicked, saying quickly, "I'm Link! I have the Master Sword and I've come to free him. I'm the Hero!"

The men exchange startled glances. "You? But you're just a child."

Link just looked at them steadily, holding the heavy sword close to him. The heat from a close fire brushed against his skin.

One man nodded. "Okay, come with us."

"There's no need for that," answered a smooth voice.

The men turned and at once dropped to their knees, bowing their heads. The residents of the Realm in close proximity also bowed. Link looked over at them before setting eyes on the man to whom they were bowing. Link realized at once who he was looking it. It was the Master. Mordecai.

He wasn't immediately intimidating. He wasn't particularly tall or muscular. He had well-groomed black hair and eyes, reminding Link of his daughter, Sephora. He wore clothing of dark shades but nothing that seemed as rugged as Rolox's, as gaudy as Acroff's, and neither did he have armor over it like Ganondorf's. He stood straight and carried an aura of sophistication. A calm smile stared down at him. Link supposed he was handsome, if not for the jagged 'M' scarred into the side of his face, just like Sephora told him that Talisman had done.

"Mordecai?" Link asked, drawing a few gasps, but he refused to bend to this "Master" business.

That caused Mordecai's smile to widen. "Quite brash for someone so young. Link, is it?"

"Yes."

Mordecai took a step closer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hero. My generals sent you?"

"Um," the boy frowned, "you mean Sephora and the three guys? Yeah, they did."

"You're a good person," he said. "Thank you for this. I feared I would never be able to be free."

Link sighed, shifting his hands to grip the hilt of the Master Sword. "It doesn't look like fun in here. Let's go." He paused. "How do we escape?"

"_You _and _I_," Mordecai replied, glancing at their audience as he emphasized the words, "shall be leaving by way of a portal. Think of wanting to leave, and then slice the Master Sword through the air."

"Okay," the Hylian nodded, hefting the sword into position. With a grunt he swung up, and to his amazement a black portal was ripped into the air before him. He stared at it with wide eyes.

There was the crunching of boots on rock and Mordecai walked up to him. "Very good. Would you like to go first?"

Link nodded and, taking a breath, he hopped through.

They exited into the Temple of Time, and Link did a quick sweep of the area, seeing that Talisman was no longer there. Acroff was leaning against the wall and smiling. And so was Ganondorf, pacing impatiently, each step of his heavy metal boots echoing in the space.

"Master," both said upon seeing Mordecai.

Mordecai inclined his head. "My generals. It's wonderful to at last meet you. Sephora has told me all about you."

Link frowned, but decided not to question how.

Mordecai looked down at him. "If you would give us a moment, Link, we need to discuss something privately."

The Hylian nodded, taking a few steps back as he watched the three men group together. He sighed, rubbing his boot into the dusty stone, the crackling of the torches humming in his pointed ears. What was he going to do now?

"How is the situation?" Mordecai asked in a soft voice, keeping their conversation secret.

"Good," Ganondorf responded. "I just came back from assisting Sephora and Rolox in attacking the Hylian army. It was near gone when I came here –under Sephora's orders – to check on Link and Acroff."

"Was there any trouble?" the Master asked the white-haired general.

"Not at all," Acroff responded, grinning. "Talisman was here when we first arrived, and he and I got into a bit of a scuffle. But as soon as Link pulled the sword he left. Probably to protect the king and princess."

Mordecai nodded, the gears in his head turning. "Good, very good. We have to move quickly if we're going to take Hyrule. I shall join my daughter and Rolox and finish off the king and the Princess of Destiny. I want the two of you to take Link and his Master Sword back to the fortress in the woods."

Both men seemed startled, exchanging glances.

"But, Master," Ganon stammered, "I-Link-." He paused, collecting himself, then said, "Mater, with all due respect, it is not safe to keep Link alive. We should kill him now."

Mordecai looked back to Link, who was gazing about at the Temple of Time. He smiled. "No, we're going to keep him. If he's so dangerous as our enemy, think of how powerful he could be as an ally. He's hurt and he's lost; I can see that much. He'll be easily persuaded to stay with us." He turned back to the two men. "So you two will take him, and remain there until we join you."

"I do not think this is wise," Ganondorf growled.

Mordecai pierced him with a stare, his black eyes narrowing. "Do not forget who is in charge here, gerudo."

"Yes, Master," he said under his breath, bristling.

"Yes, Master," Acroff nodded, blue eyes flashing in amusement.

"Good, now go." Mordecai turned and headed toward the temple exit.

Ganondorf stared moodily over at the boy, crossing his arms. "I don't like this."

"What? Kids?" Acroff laughed. "You certainly don't look like the type." Ignoring Ganon's glare, he bounded up to the Hylian. "Link! How about you come back to the fortress with us? In case things get out of hand, we don't want you getting hurt."

Link's forehead creased in a frown. "What's going to happen?"

Acroff placed his hands on his knees so he could lean closer to the boy. "The Master wants peace, but to do that he needs to get control of the Hylian throne. And I doubt the king will give it up easily. There will be a fight." He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "But you understand why, don't you? This government is corrupt and fueled by violence, just like every other rule after Talisman betrayed the Master. The Master needs to overthrow this rule if he's to bring Hyrule back into peace."

Link nodded slowly, contemplating. "I . . . I understand. That makes sense. People aren't going to want the change, but it will be better." With the last set of words he looked into Acroff's blue eyes as if questioning the validity of that statement.

The ex-performer inclined his head. "It will be. Now let's get going."

LoZ

Zelda clung onto the saddle of the horse so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She squinted her eyes against the wind created by their velocity. Impa was in the saddle behind her, urging the horse to go faster. A captain in Hyrule's army, a young man named Reego, was on a horse just behind them, coming to further protect the princess.

Zelda stared forward at the woods in the distance, their pathway taking them through a field lined with boulders. Impa had said it would better disguise them. Zelda didn't want to look back at Hyrule Castle, because she knew what she would see. The sky would be clogged in black smoke because of the attack.

She was worried about her father, who had stayed behind to defend the throne. She was worried about all the people of Castle Town, and wondering if they'd been attacked, too. She was worried about her country, and what was going to happen to it. She was worried about Talisman, who she hadn't seen since he left her in her room. And she was also worried about Link. He'd just been thrown into a role that he wasn't ready for nor that he believed in. It made her grateful that she'd grown up knowing her destiny.

"Where are we going, Impa?" Zelda asked, the boulders spattered around them lit with silver moonlight.

"To the mountains," the sheikah responded. "It's just through the woods."

The princess nodded, watching vacantly ahead of them and wondering what the future held.

LoZ

Link stepped out of the black portal and into the dark woods. Since there was no moon out, the woods were laced in shadows. Link was barely able to see a few feet from him, but he could see enough that he knew they weren't near the fortress.

He turned, making out the bulking shadow that was Ganondorf and Acroff's white hair.

"I thought we were going to the fortress?" Link asked. He kept his voice soft because of the silence of the thick trees around him.

Acroff smiled down at him. "We are; I just warped us a little ways off. Just in case someone can track the destination of the portal. We don't want our secret base being discovered."

The boy nodded, understanding.

"Let's go," the gerudo's deep voice rumbled. He turned and began walking, seeming to know exactly where he was going.

Acroff followed and Link followed him, holding the Master Sword close against him. It was heavy, and his arms were beginning to become sore, but having a weapon near made him feel more comfortable. He was feeling himself begin to trust Acroff, but Ganon was another matter entirely.

His boots made soft thuds on the ground as they walked, the pupils of his blue eyes so large they nearly blocked out the color. The air was cool and crisp, tinged with the taste of bark. Link looked around, keeping Acroff's white head in his sight. He saw a particularly large tree that had roots as thick as his arms reaching out from the ground and sprawling across it like a thick spider web.

Link stopped, studying it with an intrigued grin.

The wind was knocked out of him as he was tackled. He hit the dirt roughly, rolling over a few times with his attacker. He ended up on his back, and a small hand clamped down over his mouth.

Link stared up to see Princess Zelda on top of him, looking at him in confusion. Her blue eyes drifted to the Master Sword, widening slightly before returning to him. She took her hand off, climbing off so that he could sit.

"Zelda . . ." he started, but he had no idea what to say.

She frowned, staring at him. "Link . . . Hyrule Castle is under attack. Impa and I fled. The generals . . ." She kept giving him an intense stare, as if realizing something that she wanted to find disproven.

Link sat up straighter, running his fingers through his hair. "Zelda, you don't understand. The generals aren't bad. They just want peace."

Her eyes popped wide, her jaw falling open. "No. No, Link you . . . I thought you were in the Temple of Time."

"I was. One of them came in and brought me to the others. They told me what's going on. So I . . ." He felt guilt prod at him, though he didn't know why. He had done the right thing. Maybe it was the look Zelda was giving him. "I helped them."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "No!" she shouted.

Link heard footsteps approaching and Acroff call out his name. He glanced in the direction, but couldn't make them out yet. He had no sooner looked back then a punch connected to his face. He fell back, crying out.

There was a scuffle, sending pieces of dirt flying, as Zelda got to her feet, scooping up the Master Sword. Link sat up, lunging for it, but it was just out of his reach.

"Zelda!" he shouted, shoving off the ground and running after her. "Zelda, give it back! It's _mine!" _

She glanced back at him, tears rimming her eyes. Suddenly a large, white-haired woman wearing leather clothes stepped from the shadows, taking in the scene with wide amber eyes.

"Impa, get us out of here! The generals are here!" Zelda screamed.

Link pumped his legs faster, trying to get to his sword. The princess threw herself into the sheikah's arms, and Impa struck two fingers against the ground. Suddenly, they both vanished.

Link skidded to a stop, heart pounding and shock numbing his brain. What in the world . . .?

"Link!" Acroff gasped, coming to a stop beside him, Ganondorf close behind. "We lost you for a minute, what happened?"

"Where's the Master Sword?" Ganon demanded.

Link stared for a moment longer at the spot where Zelda and Impa had been before turning to the two generals. "Princess Zelda stole it-"

"Where is she?" Ganondorf snarled, looking around as if hoping to spot her.

"She went with a woman named Impa, a sheikah. They teleported away."

A string of curses came from the large gerudos mouth. Acroff just shook his head, smiling. He patted Link's shoulder. "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" Ganondorf shouted. "They have the Master Sword!"

"But we have Link," Acroff pressed. "No one else can use that sword other than him. It's useless to them. Besides, it already served its purpose."

The Gerudo fumed, hands balled into fists, but he didn't say anything more, seeming to just complain about the situation inside his own head.

Acroff laughed, blue eyes sparkling. "Calm down there, Ganondorf. We don't want you to pop a blood vessel."

Link grinned at that, though Ganon didn't seem to find it amusing.

"C'mon," the Gerudo muttered, turning, "let's go to the fortress."

Link turned back, looking at the spot where Zelda and the Master Sword had vanished. He felt angry that she'd taken it from him, that she hadn't listened to him. Who was she to think she had all the answers? But, at the same time, he felt a stab of guilt. He'd hurt her. He'd hurt Hyrule.

But it was for the better.

Because once Mordecai got in power there would be no more war.

And no more war meant peace.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late! Life's been busy. **

**Thanks bunchies to CoffeeLovin, bethroxy, Snowyflakes, Split Infinitive, and Kat for your wonderful reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**CH. 4**

Link sat on the steps of the fortress in the woods, his chin resting in his small palm. He stared glumly out at the trees, a cold breeze blowing strands of blonde hair in front of his eyes. Ganondorf was pacing a few feet away, his steps heavy on the dirt. Acroff was leaning against the wall, turning his Demon Staff over in his hands.

Link was growing rapidly bored. He knew it had been over an hour, at the very least, since Zelda had stolen the Master Sword and vanished with Impa. Ganondorf was still obviously upset about it, and Link couldn't help feeling guilty. The sword was his responsibly; how had he let it be stolen? He hoped that Mordecai wouldn't be angry, although he knew Rolox would be furious.

He wondered what was happening in Hyrule. He hoped people weren't resisting Mordecai taking control. If they just gave him a chance, they'd see that this was better. Anything had to be better than the previous king. His rule hadn't brought about absolute peace. His rule hadn't saved Link's parents.

Soft footsteps brought the Hylian boy from his thoughts and he looked up to see Sephora and Rolox approaching. She looked over at the two generals before smiling gently at Link. "Hello, little Hero."

Link stood, nodding in greeting.

"Link lost the sword," Ganondorf said instantly, causing Sephora and Rolox to start.

"_What?" _Rolox snarled.

Link felt his throat close up, and he looked helplessly at Acroff. But the white-haired man was just watching Ganon with a bemused smile.

Sephora's black eyes narrowed at the Gerudo. "Well, Ganondorf, why weren't _you _protecting Link?"

Ganondorf's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Princess Zelda took it," Acroff supplied. "She vanished with a sheikah before we could reach them."

Sephora paused, then nodded. "We'll deal with her later. That's not important right now. They can't use the sword, only Link can."

The Hylian boy felt relief wash through him.

"So, anyway," Ganon sighed, his muscle-bound arms crossed, "what happened?"

"We won," Rolox stated gruffly. "The castle is ours and so is Hyrule."

Ganondorf seemed visibly upset that he'd missed out on all the action. But Acroff stepped forward, clapping his hands. "Great! What now?"

Sephora brought forth a map, unrolling it. "Come look." As the generals drew close, peering at the map, she smiled at Link, "You can come too, if you like."

Link bounded over, standing next to Acroff. The map was of Hyrule, with thick lines drawn on it, dividing the land into four segments.

"We are each to govern over one area of Hyrule," Sephora explained. "The Master will, of course, be the High King and rule from Hyrule Castle. I'm taking the north, what about you three?"

"The West," Rolox quickly said, tossing his dark hair from his eyes.

"Well," Acroff laughed, "left no room for us to get a word in edge-wise, did you?"

Rolox glared at him.

"I'll take the desert region in the South," Ganondorf said. "Those are my people. I'll have little trouble enforcing my- and the Master's-rule."

"Guess that leaves me with the East," Acroff sighed, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Why did no one else want it? Is there something I should know?" He laughed.

Ignoring him, Sephora said, "We are each to go into the regions and rule. We'll have to go to the Master once a month for a group meeting to check on all our progress." She rolled the map back up, tucking one side of her black hair behind her ear. "Now, I bring an order directly from the Master for you, Ganondorf."

The Gerudo frowned at her. "For me? What is it?"

She gestured to Link. "The Master wants you to take Link until our first group meeting at Hyrule Castle."

Link felt his heart drop in sync with Ganon's jaw. Why couldn't the Master send him with Acroff?

"What?" the Gerudo gasped as Rolox snickered. "Why?"

Sephora narrowed her black eyes. "You are to teach him the ways of war and the basics of fighting." Link's eyes widened, excitement bursting through his misery. "You are to lay the foundation for when the Master takes him in."

Ganondorf replied through clenched teeth, "Very well."

"Well, now that that's settled," Rolox said, "I'm going to head out." He nodded once to all of them, dropped and shifted into his beast form, and darted off into the shadows.

"Hmph, no good-bye?" Acroff pouted. "He's not very friendly."

"Don't fail the Master," Sephora told the two generals. "I'll see you two in a month." She turned to Link, bending down to look him in the eye. "Be brave, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior one day."

Link beamed, feeling himself calm down simply by her gaze. "Thank you."

She stood straight and turned on her heel, heading back the way she came.

Acroff looked between Ganondorf and Link, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "You kids have fun together!"

"Pffft," was the Gerudo's response.

Acroff kneeled in front of Link, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ganon's not all bad, really."

Link shrugged. "I wish I was going with you. You're so nice."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other plenty," the white-haired general said. "Since my and Ganondorf's regions are right next to each other." He winked. "I'll check up on you plenty."

"Oh, great," the Gerudo moaned. "And I was looking forward to our separation. C'mon, Link, let's get going. It'll be dawn soon."

Acroff stood, straightening his gaudy, dark clothes. "Until next time, friends!" He turned to the East, marked a portal into the air, and hopped through it.

Silence.

Link glanced at the large Gerudo in the night's darkness. Ganondorf gazed back at him, his amber eyes bright in the shadows.

"Alright," he said, his deep voice alarmingly loud. "Come with me."

LoZ

Zelda sat on a large rock, Impa hovering close beside her as if she feared something would leap from the trees at any moment and snatch the Princess of Destiny and the Master Sword. Although Zelda was on edge, especially since the generals were about, she figured that if they were going to come after her, they would have done so by now.

She had to admit that the mountains offered a spectacular view. They rose all around her, covered in thick woods and steep cliffs. Impa and the Hylian army captain, Reego, had chosen a mountain in the center of the range. Zelda wasn't sure how far up they were – all the tall trees made it difficult to judge-but she figured they were somewhere in the center.

They were looking for a hideout, as Impa had called it. Someplace to remain that was hidden and safe. Someplace where they could decide what to do. Zelda was getting a bit bored of the whole process. Hike up the mountains- for they'd let the horses go awhile back- stop and search a spot, decide it wasn't good enough, keep going. She wished they'd just settle on someplace.

She glanced down at the Master Sword where it rested on the rock beside her, wrapped in cloth. The midday sun gleamed off of the hilt. It made her think of Link, which brought on a wave of sadness. What had prompted him to turn on them? What could the generals have possibly said or offered? Also, where was Talisman?

A crunching of boots brought her from her thoughts and she and Impa turned in unison to see Reego heading down the slope from where he'd gone to scout ahead. The princess took him in, as if for the first time. She hadn't seen Reego much around the castle.

He had to be around Impa's age, maybe a little younger. He was of average height and build, wearing light armor with a sword at his hip and a spear on his back. He had a thin face, brown hair, and green eyes.

"I found a spot!" Reego panted, smiling. "A cave just further up."

"A cave?" Impa tilted her head to the side, casting deep shadows under her sharp cheekbones. "How deep?"

"Far," he shook his head, "much farther than I could explore. It had tunnels and wide spaces, and one very large cavern. Big enough space for what we'll need. I'm not sure, I'll have to see, but I believe it has more than one passage out."

Impa frowned, her brows knitting together. "If there's more than one way out then there's more than one way in."

"Not if we have the place mapped, and well-guarded," Reego responded. "This location is far too remote to have that be a serious issue."

The sheikah nodded. "Alright, let's see this cave." At last she looked to Zelda. "Come on."

The princess stood, sighing in relief. They'd found a place! Hefting the Master Sword into her arms, she followed the two adults up the slope. Her boots dug into the dirt and crunched on the leaves. She occasionally had to hold onto a tree for support when the slope became steeper. After a few minutes of climbing they found an entrance to a cave nestled into a hill. It was pure dark on the inside.

Reego picked up a torch from the ground. Zelda figured he must have made it himself. He grabbed a match from a pouch on his belt and lit it. Fire flared up and led them inside.

Zelda had to admit that she was impressed. After going through a long and narrow tunnel, it opened up into a wide cavern that had more tunnels branching off. A quick look at these showed some small and some large passages with some small caverns nestled to the side.

Impa nodded as Reego led them down yet another tunnel that branched off from the main cavern. She was smiling, her earlier doubt palpably gone. "This is wonderful, Reego. This is just what we need."

He grinned back at her, the fire dancing in his green eyes. "Thank you, thank you. It's my pleasure."

Zelda giggled, her worries momentarily forgotten.

"Where does this passage lead?" the sheikah asked.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously, but with a smile.

After a few more yards of travel the tunnel opened up around them. Zelda stopped in unison with Impa, completely shocked by the sight in front of her. They had entered another cavern, but this one was much, much larger than the main one. The floor fell away into blackness under them, and the ceiling rose to also disappear into the shadows. The cavern was circular, and stretched out all around them. Each step they took echoed. The path they were on turned into a crude bridge that spanned the distance. Other clumps of rock curved around the walls in semi-paths, though none of them connected.

But it was the walls that arrested the group's attention. They had a gold and silver sparkle to them that gleamed red because of the torchlight. Zelda felt herself beaming, looking around the majestic cavern.

"It's so beautiful," Impa breathed.

Reego nodded. "It really is."

"This is it, then," Impa said. "This is where we'll begin."

Zelda frowned, and looked up at her guardian. "What do you mean? Begin what?"

Impa knelt down in front of her, meeting her blue eyes seriously. "Zelda, Hyrule has been completely overrun. The king is dead, the castle is taken, and we are at the mercy of that evil man and the four generals."

Zelda felt her eyes burn with tears, but she fought them back. She had to be strong for her country. A bearer of Wisdom had to have a clear head. "What can we do?"

"Fight," she replied firmly. "From here we will start the rebellion to take back Hyrule." She grabbed both of Zelda's arms. "And I promise you, Zelda, we _will _take back Hyrule."

"A rebellion?" the princess repeated, anxiety and exhilaration spinning inside her. Anxiety was due to the immensity of their task, exhilaration was due to the romantic drama of it all. Suddenly she understood. "That's what this cave is for. We need a big enough place to build an army. A place for the army to stay."

The sheikah nodded. "But, Zelda, keep in mind that it may take years. We won't get Hyrule back immediately."

Zelda felt her spirit drop. But she inclined her head in understanding.

"Now, listen to me. The enemy will be looking for you, and for the Master Sword. As the Princess of Destiny it is your duty to protect it." Her amber eyes bore into Zelda's. "Do not let it fall into the hands of the enemy. And be very safe. If they find you they will kill you. And we need our Princess of Wisdom alive."

Zelda threw her free arm out. "But, Impa, what am I suppose to do? The generals were chosen because of their skill and power. I would be no match against just one of them!"Her voice echoed in the large, beautiful cavern.

Impa studied her face for a moment, her full lips pressed into a hard line. At last she said, "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"To fight?" Another flash of anxiety and exhilaration.

"Life is not going to be easy for us," the woman said ruefully. "And it will be a dangerous one. I won't be able to protect you all the time. So I will pass on all I know to you." She stood up, at last giving Zelda a smile. "I will train you to be a sheikah. And once I'm gone, you will be the last of our tribe."

"Whoa, a sheikah?" Zelda was thrilled. She heard Reego chuckle behind her. "Will I learn to teleport? And jump really high? And flip? And do the splits?"

Impa patted her head. "At some point, yes." She exchanged a glance with the army captain, then looked back to the princess. "Let's go, you start now."

LoZ

"Stop here," Impa commanded, her tone all-business.

Zelda stopped. They had traveled a few yards away from the cave, and were surrounded by trees. They were sparse enough that Zelda could see the sky between their branches. Reego had wanted to stay behind and begin mapping out the cave. Impa had been worried that he would get lost, but he'd assured her he wouldn't go too far.

"Put the Master Sword down," Impa said.

Zelda sat in on the ground, smoothing out her casual blue dress. She wished she had worn pants for their escape, but at least she had on her traveling boots.

"Your training begins now," the sheikah stated. "From now until this session ends, I am not your friend, I am your instructor."

"Sure," Zelda nodded, bouncing on her toes to loosen her body.

Impa crossed her arms and inclined her head. "Climb that tree."

The princess frowned. She waited. When Impa didn't say anything else, she followed her gaze to one tall tree that was nearby. It had braches at various intervals, not ideal for climbing but workable. Zelda let her eyes travel up it and felt her mouth fall open. It was so very, very tall.

"All the way to the top?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"But . . .What if I fall?"

"Do not."

"Impa, c'mon, I –"

"Go."

Zelda heaved a sigh and walked up to the tree. "Okay then." She had some experience climbing trees. She was always adventurous, and had earned much scolding from her father when she would enter the castle covered in dirt with a torn dress. But she was who she was. She didn't want to not have fun just because she was a princess.

Zelda jumped up and grabbed a branch, the bark scratching her palms. She swung from it, feeling the air under her feet. With a grunt she pulled herself up to sit on top of it. She looked over at Impa, expecting praise, but the sheikah just watched her with a stony expression.

Placing her hands against the trunk for balance, she stood up. The branch shook beneath her feet, but didn't give out. Swallowing the bout of fear, she grabbed another branch. Using the trunk to support her feet, she climbed atop of that one. A leaf fell onto her shoulder and she brushed it away, taking in the scent of the bark.

As Zelda climbed, her mind started to wander. She was beginning to be worried about Talisman. She thought he would have sought her out by now. Maybe he didn't know where she was. She certainly hoped he wasn't dead, but he did have this aura of invincibility. Thinking of Talisman made her think of Link, but she pushed that thought away angrily. She hoped that traitor got what he deserved.

She wondered when all of this would catch up to her. It was too much too fast, and she couldn't process it all. One night she had a dream about Talisman and Link, the next day she'd met them, that night Link had betrayed them, her father had been killed, she'd lost her country, she went on the run, and now, the next day, she'd found a hideout and was training to be a sheikah.

Her boot slipped and her knee scraped against the bark, tearing her dress and drawing blood. She gasped. Pulling herself up to sit on the branch, she looked at her knee. Blood was trickling from it in thin rivulets, the skin tore up.

Zelda looked down and felt a wave of dizziness. Impa was beginning to look very small. She leaned back against the trunk for further support and shouted, "Impa! I got cut!"

"Keep going," she responded.

"But . . . I'm bleeding," Zelda stated, flabbergasted that Impa wanted her to keep climbing.

"You cannot come down unless you reach the top," the sheikah replied.

"Can't I just . . . come down, clean my knee, and go back up later?"

"No," Impa said firmly. "You will climb to the top and you will climb back down. This training session will not end until you do so, even if I have to wait until I'm ninety years old."

The cold tone in the sheikah's voice quieted any further disagreements. Biting her lip, Zelda stood up and took hold of the next branch. She would do this. She had to. If she ever wanted to be a sheikah, if she ever wanted to take her country back, she had to do this.

That line of thinking gained her a little motivation, but it was enough to keep her going. She was feeling angry that Impa was being so cold to her. Sure, she was her trainer, but they were still friends. She was the only mother she'd ever known. And she was bleeding!

The blood stained her dress as she kept climbing, pulling herself up on branch after branch. Her hands were burning, as well as her calves. She braced her feet on the trunk, on braches, or swung her leg over one to pull her body up the rest of the way. Leaves and bark were clinging to her, and sweat was making her hair stringy.

_Talisman . . . _

_ What happened to you? You said you would help. _

_ Father . . . _

_ I miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it. _

_ Link . . . _

_ Some hero you turned out to be. The prophecies said you would save us. _

Zelda clenched her teeth, feeling hot anger boil inside her as burning tears ran from her eyes. The prophecies were wrong. Now Hyrule was under the control of the man who called himself "the Master" and his four generals. Now they were outcasts. How would they get food? Clothes? Supplies? How were the three of them suppose to create a rebellion army?

Zelda choked on an angry sob. Her hands were beginning to bleed from the rough bark, but she ignored it. She climbed with a fury, the branches shuttering from her rough grasps, leaves raining to the forest floor below.

It wasn't fair. All her life she thought she was ready for her destiny, but this wasn't how it was suppose to be. She was suppose to identify the threat, find the Hero, and work together to stop it and save Hyrule. The enemy wasn't suppose to _win! _The Hero wasn't suppose to _help _them! And she was not meant to be forced out of her own country like some sort of fugitive.

As Zelda climbed the last few feet to the top, the trees falling out from underneath her and the blue sky opening up, something changed inside her. She was almost sure she physically felt it. She knew everything that had happened would eventually catch up with her, but she hadn't expected it to impact her this way. She thought she would have broken down and cried. But she wasn't. She didn't even feel the desire to. Her last burning tears were shed, and she stared dry-eyed into the wild wind. Instead of feeling her heart break, she felt it harden. Instead of feeling hurt that Link had betrayed her, she felt hate swell up. The pain was gone, and all that was in its place was anger and revenge.

This wasn't what she expected, to be certain, but she liked this better. No weakness.

_No weakness, _she repeated to herself, a small smile gracing her lips. It wasn't a smile of a little girl playing out a dramatic story of herself, it was the smile of a young woman deciding to take control of her life.

With her mind and heart set, Zelda quickly descended the tree, bleeding and scraped in various places. She landed heavily on the ground and stood straight, looking at Impa evenly.

Impa's eyes slightly narrowed in confusion, she could tell something was different, but she didn't say so. She nodded. "Good. Your first lesson is over. Let's go down to the river and you can wash your cuts."

Scooping up the Master Sword, Zelda followed the sheikah through the forest.

LoZ

"This is what I discovered," Reego said, spreading out the parchment against the wall of the main cavern inside the cave.

Impa and Zelda looked at the map he'd drawn. The entrance was a small tunnel, opening up to the main cavern they were in. Reego had mapped various tunnels, some that had smaller caverns branching off. A few he had marked as dead ends, others were left open-ended for further exploration. One passage led to the very large cavern with the shiny walls, and it stood out on the map.

"Excellent," Impa said. "Thank you, Reego."

He smiled. "No problem, I had fun. I have a bit of an explorer in me yet." He rolled the map up, turning to them. "So, what do you propose? We need supplies, and a lot of them. And we need to figure out the food situation. Recruiting people to help fight can come after all that."

"I agree," Impa said, the light from the single torch Reego had propped against the wall accenting her angular face. "We are close to border between here and Labrynna. It might still be safe to go there to gather supplies. But we'd have to move fast. And we need to scout the area for what kind of animals there are. And we need to find out where we can grow our own food that wouldn't be noticed. There is a river a few yards away, so water shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," Reego nodded. "If you'd like, I can go to Labrynna and buy supplies."

"Alright. I'll stay here and figure out how we'll eat." She fished in her bag and pulled out a bundle of rupees. "This should buy whatever you find. But please be safe."

He smiled, green eyes flashing. "Don't worry, I'm super stealthy." He turned to Zelda and inclined his head. "My lady, I shall bring back what we need."

Zelda smiled at him. "There's no need for formality anymore, Reego. Just call me Zelda."

The captain nodded, then hurried out of the cave, his footsteps echoing until they faded to silence.

Impa sighed, regarding Zelda, then regarding the cave around them. "We have a lot of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay! **

**Thanks to TwilightWakerofTime, NRZWolf13, CoffeeLovin, Dreamgirl264, Kattheamazing, and Split Infinitive for your wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned it. But I don't. **

* * *

**CH. 5**

Zelda dragged the thin, long branch across the uneven ground of the forest and to the pile she had been steadily creating. With a grunt she threw it into the pile, then turned back to get another. Brandishing one of Impa's daggers in her hand, she headed to a different tree and began sawing off the lowest branch.

Zelda had no idea how long she'd been doing this. It felt like hours. The afternoon sun was shining brightly through the trees, and the air was alive with the sound of birds, her own sawing, and the ripping and squelching of Impa's work.

The princess stole a glance over to the sheikah. Impa was kneeling beside a dead deer, one that she had killed with a single knife throw. She was skinning it, her face impassive. Zelda shuddered and turned away. She found it disgusting, her legs, arms, and hands hurt, and she was tired and hungry. But she would not complain.

_No weakness, _she reminded herself.

She got the branch off and headed back to the pile. They were next to the entrance to the cave so that they wouldn't have as far to carry things. It had been a few days since Reego had left, and was expected back soon. Zelda certainly hoped it would be soon. They had eaten small animals and berries they had gathered by the river. Sleeping in the cave had been cold and dark. She was glad she had brought another set of clothes with her, but now her boots, pants, and blue tunic were dirty and ripped. She had her hair tied back from her face.

Zelda threw the branch down, turning to her guardian. "How long do you think the meat on that deer will last?"

Impa glanced up at her. "A little while. Hopefully Reego will return with the things we need."

Zelda looked to the pile of skin that the sheikah was carefully laying to the side. "What are we going to do with all that?"

Impa flashed an optimistic smile even as she cut off more light brown skin. "We can use this for blankets and clothes."

The princess did her best to hide her disgust, returning to the tree. "Oh."

She felt her face burn as Impa chuckled. "It will take some getting used to, Zelda, but this is how people used to live, you know. I'm sure some people still _do _live this way."

Zelda found that difficult to believe.

Suddenly there was a soft clattering and the sound of someone grunting. As quick as a strike of lightning, Impa was at her side, holding out a dagger. But a few seconds later they heard Reego shout, "Impa? Zelda?"

The sheikah relaxed. "Reego, we're here."

The captain came around the corner of the cave, his brown hair dirty and bags under his green eyes. He managed a weary smile as he pulled along a large bag.

Impa hurried over to him, helping him carry it the rest of the way. "You look terrible."

Reego laughed. "I barely got any sleep in my hurry to get back. How have you two been?"

"Hard at work," Zelda replied, kneeling beside the bag. "We've been hunting animals and gathering rocks, and cutting off wood, and mapping more of the cave."

"Sounds fun," he chuckled. He sat down, pulling open the bag. "I bought some extra clothes, a hatchet, some pots and pans, cups, seeds, salt to help preserve the meat, and a needle and thread to sew." He ran his hand through his hair. "That's all I could think of. Did I miss something?"

Impa gave him a long, awed stare before saying, "No, I can't think of anything." She smiled. "Thank you, Reego, this will help immensely."

"You should see this cavern we found!" Zelda said, her earlier exhaustion forgotten. She tugged at his sleeve. "C'mon! Some sort of underground river hits it and it's a nice little pool!"

Impa watched the princess pull the army captain into the cave, excitedly relating to him their discoveries. She shook her head, grinning. Turning to the bag, she began to sort out what they had.

LoZ

Link stirred the spoon idly in the stew bowl, the steam drifting up to warm his face. Dry desert sunlight streamed through the windows of the room, clearly showing the cracks in the wooden table and the dust in the corners. He could hear the noises of the desert people, the Gerudos, and was thankful to be inside. While he and Ganondorf had made their way through the village, he'd been taken aback by all the women, their skin burned from the sun, their weapons sharp, and their golden eyes cold.

He had been with the Gerudos for a few days now. Ganondorf had not been lying; it had been easy for him to gain control. He was evidently the leader, and he had explained to everyone that there was a new High King in Hyrule, and that the desert was now the Southern Kingdom.

Link had been quickly shuffled into Ganon's home and was mostly left alone. It was a smaller building with thick walls and sparse furnishings. It really told him nothing of Ganondorf himself, who Link still felt wary of. He found himself missing Acroff's vivacious company.

Ganon had told him to not bother anyone, to not go anywhere, and to just ask the guards if he needed anything. He had said he would be busy. Link could certainly not accuse him of lying. The Gerudo had been in and out, dealing with the changing politics. Link had explored the house once, twice, three times, watched the Gerudos out the window, tried to figure out the rules to a dice game, and had tentatively requested food when he was hungry.

He was growing rapidly bored, and was beginning to think that this was how the entire month would be spent. Which was why he was surprised when the bulky form of the Gerudo walked into the room and sat down at the opposite end of the table, asking the guard for some food.

Link stared at him, spoon halfway to his mouth. Ganondorf made a show of taking off his gloves, pushing back his red hair, and examining the food brought to him before he looked in Link's direction. "How have you been?"

" . . . Good."

Ganon nodded, beginning to eat. "Do you find your room satisfactory?"

" . . . It's fine."

"Are the guards polite to you?"

"I guess so." He frowned, lowering his spoon back into the stew. "Um, Ganondorf . . . I haven't seen you in days."

"I told you I would be busy," he responded. "But matters are taken care of now. It's time to focus on the task I'm assigned."

"To . . . train me as a warrior?"

Ganon appraised him with pursed lips. "I'm not sure what kind of warrior you'll turn out to be. You're certainly small enough. Are you naturally that skinny? Don't your parents feed you?"

"My parents are dead," Link snapped. "Did your parents over-feed you?"

A scowl began to crease the Gerudo's face before it dissolved into a smirk. "Ha. You're feisty for such a small one. This might not be too boring."

Link sat back, crossing his arms. "If you hate this so much, why don't you just send me off with Acroff? Mordecai won't know."

Red eyebrows shot up. "Mordecai won't know?" He leaned forward, his chair scraping across the floor from his movements. His golden eyes held Link's blue ones in a steady gaze. "Let me give you some advice, _Link, _since it seems you're going to be a permanent fixture around here. _Never assume the Master doesn't know. _That's the quickest way to-Well, it's bad."

The boy arched one eyebrow. "Excuse me, Ganondorf, but you're a lot bigger than Mordecai. He's not that intimidating at all. Why should you care? You could just, I don't know," he shrugged, "beat him up." He quickly corrected himself. "Not that I don't thinks that's wrong, I just don't understand why you're scared of him."

"I'm not scared!" he snapped loudly. Then, seeing Link start in surprise, he relaxed his position, softening his voice. "I'm not scared. But the Master has something that none of us have. Something that none of us can counter."

Link leaned forward eagerly, his interest piqued and his soup forgotten. "What?"

Ganondorf glanced conspiratorially around the room, the wooden door closed and the windows still bright with sunlight. He gestured for the guard to leave and she did, closing the door behind her. He returned his gaze to Link. "The Sword of Spirits."

"Wow, that's a neat name!"

"Don't be fooled, kid. How do you think the Master even gained all his power in the first place? How do you think he held onto it for so long before Talisman outfoxed him?"

Link leaned forward more, his knees resting on the rough surface of the chair. "What does it do?"

"Similar to the Master Sword, it can act as a portal between this world and the Realm of Eternal Darkness. And another realm, but that's another story. With it, he can send people there in less than a second. He can also imprison a section of their soul inside the blade, to have a hold over people."

"But what about that Demon Staff? The one Acroff has. Can't it do anything?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "The powers of the Sword of Spirits are absolute. Even Acroff's ridiculous fairy wand can't do anything against it."

Link sat back, stirring his stew. "I wouldn't call it ridiculous. I thought it was pretty impressive."

Ganon rolled his eyes. "In someone else's hands, perhaps."

"Well, what about you?" he gestured to the muscular man. "What do you have that makes you better? I mean, even Rolox can shift into that ugly thing."

Ganondorf drew himself up. "Aside from my general strength and battle skill, _I _have the Triforce of Power."

Link was out of his seat again in an instant, his knees on the chair and hands on the table. "Wow! Really?"

The man nodded modestly. "I was born with it." Here he eyed Link a moment, his mouth open as if to form a question. A second later he closed it, smiling. "Feel free to be impressed."

"I am. What about Sephora? Does she have any sort of power or is she just here because she's Mordecai's daughter?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Ah, Sephora. Did you ever feel sort of . . . calm whenever you were talking to her? Like everything was okay?"

Link frowned, his brow creasing. "I . . . did. How did you know that?"

"She has the ability to calm people with her gaze." He said flatly.

Link sat back, mind spinning. When she had talked to him, when she had looked into his eyes, she had been . . . tricking him? Playing with his emotions? In a way, he supposed that made since. After all, she needed him to act by that night, and he _had _been rather flustered. Still, he felt betrayed somehow.

As Ganondorf watched him with a bemused expression, he digested what the man had told him. It sort of cast Mordecai in an unfavorable light. It made him seem more like a manipulator. But, at the same time, it made sense. How else was one supposed to go about ruling Hyrule unless they had a sufficient threat to those that opposed them? He wondered how Talisman had gotten the better of him, but decided to ask that another time. This was a lot to take in, anyway.

LoZ

"What is the name of this weapon?"

Link glared up at Ganondorf. "Don't insult me."

"Just tell me what it is."

"A _sword."_

"Good." He pointed to the next weapon that hung on the wall of the armory, the torchlight flickering across its surface. "What's this?"

"Why are you-"

"Just. Answer. The. Question."

"An axe."

"And this?"

"Ganon-"

"Answer! I'm going somewhere with this."

"A spear."

"And this?" A hint of triumph.

"I . . . don't know." A hint of humility.

Ganondorf nodded sagely, his dark, armored clothing gone and replaced by more casual attire. It was the next day, bright and early in the morning. Ganondorf had come into his room and announced that he was to begin his training. "That, dear child, is called a glaive. Now, what's this one?"

Link sighed. "A dagger."

"Too small for a dagger."

He crossed his arms. "A knife, then?"

"Right. What about this?"

Link examined the weapon. "A mace."

The Gerudo glanced down at him. "Have you ever been hit by one of those?"

Link just stared at him in exasperation. "No."

"Good. It hurts, trust me. I'd show you the scar, but it's in an inappropriate area. Now, what's this?"

"A flail?"

"Right. Now, choose a weapon."

Link's eyes surveyed the wall before he grabbed one short sword, a proper length for his size.

"A sword? Suit yourself. Let's go outside."

Link followed the large man down a few stone halls and then out into the dry desert heat. He glanced once up at the blank blue sky. The air carried the scent of sand, and it was hot through his blonde hair as he made his way to an open space. The dark, angular building cluster surrounded them, and beyond that Link could see the tops of a few ragged cliffs. Through the windows in the buildings, he could occasionally see the flash of purple or red as a Gerudo walked by, but the area they were in was secluded.

Ganondorf stopped, turning to face the boy. He appraised him for a moment before asking, "Do you have any experience in fighting?"

"No."

After another pause, the man drew his own sword out with a metallic hiss. "Very well, then. I'm going to attack you, and you're going to defend yourself."

Link's eyes snapped wide. "You're what?"

Ganon waved dismissively. "Don't worry, I'll go slow." He crossed the distance between them in two long strides and swung horizontally at Link's head. The boy quickly brought up his sword, the blade shaking in his hand as Ganon's weapon contacted it. But, indeed, the attack had been slow and there wasn't much force behind it.

Link didn't have time to be proud before the sword came around for his other side. He clumsily twisted the hilt in his hand and blocked.

"Keep clam. Just react," Ganondorf advised.

Blades met with soft clangs as the two trained. As the hours dragged on, their shadows began to lengthen and the sun disappeared behind the other side of the dark buildings, casting them in shadow. It was a relief to the direct heat, but the air was still sizzling as if they were in a giant stove. Link was sweating, his sleeves pushed up and his hands burning. But Ganon wasn't stopping and Link wasn't going to complain. He wanted to show the Gerudo that he was tough.

As the sky became the colors of fire and insects could be heard, Ganondorf at last lowered his sword. "Pretty good, kid. Pretty good."

Link let the tip of the blade drop to the ground, panting. "Thanks."

Sheathing his weapon, he said, "Let's go inside and get some water."

Link gratefully followed the man back inside, dragging the sword behind him. He felt proud of his progress, but was slightly upset he hadn't been given the chance to attack. Maybe tomorrow Ganon would let him.

They stopped in the kitchen, the smell of spicy food and dried fruits still lingering. Ganon got them both a cup of water and Link drank it eagerly.

"It's so hot here," Link panted, wiping his sweaty forehead. "How can you stand it?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "It's what I'm use to, kid. I'm sure that, by the time the month is up, you will be, too."

LoZ

"I don't understand."

Ganon frowned down at Link, both of them cast in shade due to their close proximity to the cliff face. "You don't understand what?"

Link gestured emptily at the air as he jogged. "Mordecai's Sword of Spirits. What does it do?"

"I already explained this to you."

"I know. Explain it again."

A week and a half had passed since Ganon had begun to train Link. After another day of blocking exercises, they had moved on. Various physical workouts were implemented to increase Link's strength and stamina. Sometimes Ganon would take him down to the armory and quiz him on all the types of weapons and armor, and the Hylian found that he was a fast learner. Along with his sword training, Link was also being taught the basics of hand-to-hand combat, which he found he really enjoyed. Since Ganondorf was very out-of-proportion for a proper training partner, there were times when he would have a Gerudo guard or even a young girl in training come help spar.

Link found he was a fast learner at this, too. His defensive and offensive moves were becoming quicker and more creative. Link was quite proud of himself, even though Ganon often told him he had much more to learn. They nearly spent the entire day together, from morning exercises to evening training. It was a rare occasion with Ganon had to deal with a matter and left Link alone. They had even begun to eat every meal together, talking over the completed training and what was to come.

Currently, they were jogging through an area littered with cliffs and valleys and rock structures. It was quite beautiful, and was opportune for the shelter from the sun it provided.

Ganon thought for a moment, his dark face tensing. "The Mater's Sword of Spirits can open a portal into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. It can also send people there if the Master stabs them with the sword."

Link cocked his head to the side. "It wouldn't kill them?"

"No. But I think many would argue that that would be a better fate than being imprisoned in the Realm."

"So . . . if someone opposed Mordecai, he could just stab them and lock them away? Forever?"

Ganondorf grinned down at him. "Now do you start to see why he was so successful in controlling the world?"

"I do," Link nodded, turning the concept over in his head. Again, he really wasn't sure he liked the kind of light that cast on Mordecai, but pushed the uneasy feeling aside. "And you said something about it holding people's spirits inside the blade?"

"Yes. If he cuts you with it, then he can imprison part of your soul inside the blade."

"What difference does that make?" Link asked as they turned down a narrow canyon.

"If he has a section of your soul inside the blade, then he can send you to the Realm of Eternal Darkness at any time. He won't have to stab you. Even if you were on the other side of the world, if the Master got a sudden whim to lock you away, he could do so."

Link was shocked. "And . . . and he's done this? He's kept people's souls in the Sword of Spirits?"

"He still does it, kid. It's his insurance policy. It protects him from those who want to take his power. He has anyone in service to him allow him to lock a part of their spirit inside the blade."

Link looked up at the large man. "Have you?"

"Not yet. I haven't had the chance. Though I imagine that's what will happen when we all arrive at his castle at the end of this month. Sephora has part of her soul locked in the blade."

Link turned this information over in his head, his brow creasing. They jogged in silence for several minutes before the boy asked, "Do you _want _him to lock part of your soul in the sword?"

"No," Ganondorf responded immediately, surprising Link. "But I don't have much choice in the matter, do I? I want to stay in the Master's favor, and I want to rule the desert. Maybe if I was in the Master's place, I'd do the same."

"I guess so," Link acquiesced, finding some truth in that statement. It seemed Mordecai had himself well secured.

So how had Talisman been able to best him and imprison him in the Realm of Eternal Darkness?

Before Link could voice this question, they heard the soft thunder of hooves approaching. They slowed to a stop, and Ganon's hand instantly went to his sword hilt. A cloud of dust billowed from around a corner and a dark carriage pulled by two horses came around. The person inside the carriage was leaning out the window, the wind tousling his white hair. A bright grin broke across his face as he saw the two.

"Oh, no," Ganon moaned.  
"Acroff!" Link exclaimed, smiling.

"Stop here," Acroff called to the driver. The carriage stopped with a lurch, the dust settling around it. The white-haired man opened the door and hopped out, blue eyes shining and gaudy dark clothes rustling in the hot breeze. "Link!"

The boy ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his middle. Acroff ruffled his hair.

Link stepped back, looking up at him. "I've missed you!"

"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf demanded, walking up them with his arms crossed.

"Hey!" Acroff laughed. "Try to act excited, Ganondorf. I promised Link I'd come visit, so here I am!"

"You have a kingdom to be running," the Gerudo said.

The Demon Staff wielder waved his hand dismissively. "_Please. _My kingdom is full of farmers and hill-billies. They don't care who's in charge so long as they get to carry on as they have been. I took over a fancy house on top of a hill so I can look over my domain. It's quite pretty with the fruits and vegetables ripening."

"It's not pretty here," Link said. "It's hot and dry and everything is brown."

Acroff held up a hand to stop him, looking back at the carriage. "You can go back. When I'm ready to return I'll get one of the lovely Gerudos to give me a ride. Maybe Ganondorf would be kind enough."

Ganon snorted, brow creased in anger. "Who did you leave in charge? You can't be gone very long."

"I trust the people I left in charge," Acroff said casually. "They know the consequences if they betray me." Here he patted the black and blue Demon Staff strapped to his back. "Besides, they like me."

"Ganon has been training me!" Link said. "He's been teaching me all about weapons and how to fight and battle strategies! It's really fun, he knows a lot!"

Acroff glanced up to see the Gerudo's angry expression soften, his eyes staring at the Hylian in surprise.

"You can tell me all about it as we head back," the Demon Staff wielder said. "Let's get out of this heat. And I'm hungry."

Rolling his eyes, Ganondorf gestured for the two to follow him. "Let's go back, then. I don't know if your sensitive stomach can handle our food, Acroff-"

"It's really good," Link interrupted.

"-but it should be ready by the time we arrive. I have my own personal chefs in my home."

"I'll try anything," Acroff said good-naturedly. "So, Link, what's been going on?"

LoZ

Zelda lifted up the hatchet again, bringing it down on the branch and cutting it in two. She kicked it off the tree stump and into the pile of other logs she'd been cutting. Her muscles and wrapped-up hands burning, she heaved another branch onto the stump and began chopping. Her blonde hair was tied back, and she'd cut off her dress into a tunic and tied it around the middle. Her pants were ripped in the knees from her sheikah exercises. She was sweaty and tired, but she wasn't going to stop. Especially not with Impa watching her.

This was another part of her sheikah training, but Zelda didn't think that was the proper name for it. It was rough, manual labor that she felt was doing nothing to help her as a warrior. She'd climbed more trees, chopped up wood, sharpened rocks, ran water from the river to the cave, skinned dead animals, cooked, cleaned, and in other words did all sorts of chores she hated.

It was noon, the sun high above the tall trees. The woods were alive with the noises of insects and birds. It smelled strongly of bark, and it would have been a pleasant aroma if Zelda hadn't been sick of it. It was all she ever smelled. Bark, rock, and dead animals.

After chopping that branch in half, Zelda kicked the two parts off with a grunt and slammed her hatchet down in the stump. Pieces of wood flew off. She turned around to glare at Impa, who had been watching her silently the entire time. "This is ridiculous, Impa!"

The sheikah arched an eyebrow, but made no comment.

"What's the point of this?" Zelda continued. "I'm not learning how to fight. If we're attacked, I'm dead. I could probably barter for my life by assuring them I'm excellent at climbing trees and chopping wood, but I'm sure they have servants to do _that _kind of work. And I know – I know- we only have ourselves to rely on, but I'd really like to make some progress as a sheikah!"

The princess stood there, panting, her fists balled. Impa surveyed her quietly for a moment before saying, "You feel you are not learning anything?"

"I'm not."

Impa nodded, seemingly contemplating. At last, she said, "Very well, then. How about a game of tag? If I catch you, you will complete any chores I give you without complaint. If I don't catch you, then we'll move your training along."

Zelda paused, uncertain that was a wise bet. "But . . . you're a sheikah. You can easily catch me."

"I promise not to teleport."

"But still-"

Impa held up a hand. "This is my only offer. After all, what have you got to lose?"

Zelda shrugged. "Absolutely nothing. Let's go." She turned abruptly on her heel, dashing out into the woods. She couldn't hear Impa behind her but she knew she was there. Zelda's feet moved swiftly over the ground, nimbly working over the uneven surface. Impa had always made her run to the river and back, so she was use to navigating less than ideal ground.

Zelda threw one quick glance over her shoulder, just to check how close the sheikah was. Impa was several feet back, running quickly but not seeming in any hurry. That made Zelda scowl and face forward again, pushing herself harder. So Impa thought she had this under control, did she?

The princess maneuvered to a denser part of the forest, broken branches on the ground, low branches over head, and the trees closer together. She weaved in between them, lightly leaping over fallen branches while ducking to avoid low ones. Sunlight broke through in patches, dotting the ground. Birds flew by overhead, rustling the leaves.

There was a creek up ahead, the sides of it a sharp drop. Zelda focused on a branch at the edge and jumped to it, gripping the bark tightly. Using her legs, she swung over the creek and landed roughly on the other side. She glanced behind to see Impa leaping over, and she took off running again.

Minutes passed as the two raced through the woods. Zelda was surprised at her own stamina; she didn't feel tired at all. But Impa was rapidly gaining. The princess knew Impa was the faster runner. The only explanation for why she hadn't caught up yet was either because Zelda was out-maneuvering her, or because she was playing with her. Zelda hoped it was the former.

The princess glimpsed behind her again to see Impa just a few feet away. Soon she'd be able to reach out and touch her. Zelda looked ahead and saw a low, thick branch coming from a tree. Getting a crazy, impulsive idea, she set her sights for it. Tensing up, she jumped and grabbed onto it. She used the momentum in her legs to swing over. Ideally, she wanted to swing into a flip and land on the branch, but she didn't quick make it that far. As she swung back down, she threw up one leg and hooked it over the branch. She scrambled onto it, seeing Impa slowing down just below her. Zelda stood up and jumped off back in the direction she'd come from. She landed hard and rolled over, then sprang up to her feet and began running, forcing Impa to turn around.

Adrenaline was pounding through her veins, and Zelda felt great. She felt like she could do anything. A smile broke across her face as she raced through the woods, her feet barely touching the ground.

And then Impa appeared before her, having teleported.

Zelda couldn't stop herself in time. And she would have run into the woman had Impa not grabbed her middle to stop her. Breathing hard, Zelda looked up accusatorily. "You promised you wouldn't cheat!"

Amusement glittered in Impa's amber eyes, and she said, "I was not cheating. I have stopped the game. You win."

Zelda stepped back, looking at her suspiciously. "I win?"

"All the exercises I've been having you do have paid off. Did you see how fast you moved? How much stamina you had? How the uneven and treacherous ground didn't bother you? How strong you were? But what sealed it for me was you doubling-back on the end. To be a sheikah, it isn't about being the fastest or the strongest, although the tribe excels at that. It's about outsmarting your enemies. It's about doing something unexpected." She gave a half-smile. "It's about not giving up, even when you think you'll lose."

Zelda beamed at her trainer. She took Impa's words to heart, even though she figured they were more meant to inspire her rather than teach her. After all, she'd never seen anyone faster than Impa, and she was also very strong. "Thank you, Impa."

"Now," the sheikah said, "let's start on the next phase of your training, the one you've obviously been looking forward to: combat. And sheikah tricks."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So first off, sorry about the delay! My obsession turned to the Hunchback of Notre Dame and then to Megamind. But now that I've been playing Skyward Sword, I'm back into Zelda and ready to tackle this fanfic! Which means my updates should be regular from here on out!**

**I know it's been awhile, and I'm not sure how much of this plot you guys will remember. I had to read back through it and makes notes of who told who what and when, haha. My suggestion would be to skim through the last 5 chapters, or read the two conversations between Ganondorf and Link in chapter 5, and the story Sephora tells Link in chapter 2. **

**Quick recap: Persuaded by the four generals Sephora, Ganondorf, Acroff, and Rolox, Link entered the Realm of Eternal Darkness and freed Mordecai, hoping to restore peace to Hyrule. Mordecai took over and Zelda fled to the woods – and a cave – with Sheikah guardian Impa and army captain Reego. Last chapter, Link is staying with Ganondorf to receive training and Acroff has come by for a visit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 6**

"I'm really good at using a sword, did you know that? Ganondorf tells me I have _lots _of potential to be an excellent sword fighter!"

Acroff stole a bemused glance at the bulky Gerudo, who was looking anywhere but at the boy, pressing his lips together.

"He knows so much, now I know why Mordecai wanted me to spend this month with him," Link continued, barely taking the time to eat the meat on his plate. "Although, you would have been fun, Acroff, and I'm _certainly _glad I wasn't forced to spend it with Rolox! I guess Sephora wouldn't have been too bad, but . . . I don't like the fact that she used her 'calming powers' on me."

Acroff chuckled at Link's terminology, giving him a knowing nod. Dusty sunlight cascaded through the windows into the Gerudo fortress. The three were in a small dining room sitting at a square wooden table. Like all the buildings in the desert, the design was simple. It was meant to be effective, rather than beautiful. The white-haired man thought back to his own new home in the Western Kingdom of Hyrule. The large and fancy ranch house would take some getting used to. But it did have a gorgeous view of the plains.

It was the day after Acroff had arrived to spend some time with Link, as he had promised to. He knew he couldn't stay very long. He still had a kingdom to run and he needed to prepare to visit the Master at the end of the month. That was something he was decidedly _not _looking forward to.

"Sounds like you've had some fun," Acroff stated. "Glad to hear old Ganondorf is taking care of you."

"Old?" Ganon gasped, affronted.

"However," the ex-circus performer continued, "you shouldn't call the Master by his real name, Link. He doesn't like it. It's . . . demeaning. It shows a lack of respect."

Link let out his breath in an unconcerned huff. "I'm not buying into this whole 'Master' business. I don't serve him. I don't serve anybody."

Ganondorf raised one red eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you think you're going to be doing when the Master has you move in with him after this month is up?"

Link shrugged one shoulder, his moth twisting sideways. He glanced briefly up at Ganon, saying softly, "I . . . kinda don't want to go live with him anymore. I want to stay with you."

The Gerudo's mouth worked soundlessly until he managed to stutter out, "Well . . . Well, yes, of course. But – I – You – We all have to do what the Master asks. He's in charge here."

"I noticed what you said about Sephora," Acroff stated, changing the subject to direct from Ganon's fluster. "I guess you've been told about what she can do?"

The Hylian nodded.

"And it makes you feel uncomfortable?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I mean . . . I feel manipulated."

Link noticed Ganondorf's amber eyes briefly meet Acroff's blue ones before they quickly looked away from each other, Ganon saying, "She's done it to us all, so don't feel too bad about it. Even when you know what she's doing, you can't control it. She forces you to calm down."

Acroff took a drink of water, reclining back in the wooden chair before saying, "Glad to hear you're being educated about us generals. Since we're going to have you around for awhile." He gave him a friendly wink.

Link inclined his head. "It's fascinating. Especially about Mordecai's Sword of Spirits. But I have a question."

A laugh sounded from Ganondorf, who was shaking his head. "Don't you always?"

"If Mordecai lived so long ago . . . and Sephora's his daughter . . . how are they still alive today?"

"Good question, Link," the white-haired man responded. "Time is of no consequence in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. So when the Master was sealed in there, he stopped aging. I assume Ganondorf told you about how the Sword of Spirits can house a piece of someone's soul in it? Good. And how the Master did that to anyone who served him? Alright, well, doing that also results in stopping the person's aging process. Sephora, as his daughter and loyal servant, has part of her soul in the sword. So she's stopped aging. Same with Talisman- who used to be the Master's right-hand-man." He favored the boy with a sideways smile. "That's one thing I'm looking forward to when I have to supply a piece of my soul."

Link regarded him a moment. "But aside from that, you don't want Mordecai to do that to you, either?"

Acroff didn't need to question to know who the other person was. It seemed Ganondorf was getting quite intimate with the boy. He answered truthfully. "I'm a free spirit, Link. So no, I'd rather not."

LoZ

Close to a week passed as Acroff stayed with them in the Southern Kingdom. He complained often enough about the weather, to Ganondorf's great annoyance. He playfully flirted with the Gerudo women, resulting in almost getting skewered many times. And while he assisted in some of Link's training, he usually just played games with the boy. They had friendly contests and played simple games with balls or cards. He found Link to be a fast learner and a quick adapter to new situations. It made any competition quite interesting.

As orange evening light slanted over the tops of the rocky cliffs to light the courtyard in the middle of the fortress, Link spun about; his sword flashing in his hand. His boots were planted in the dirt as he pivoted and spun about, his face bent in concentration. He was sweaty and tired, but he pushed himself harder. As Ganondorf always told him, "If you're not exhausted by the time you're finished, then you're not working hard enough."

Acroff observed him with a tilted head. He and the Gerudo were standing atop one of the buildings, a stone railing coming up to their waists. The white-haired man was resting his elbows on it, while Ganon stood tall with his arms crossed. Their perch offered a good view of the Gerudo settlement and the desert stretching beyond. In the distance, mountains were faintly visible.

"He's good; you've done well," Acroff stated.

Ganondorf knew that Acroff didn't give unearned compliments, much like the rest of the generals. So he nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you. He is a good student."

A heated breeze stirred the man's dark and gaudy clothes as he said, "He seems to think you're a good teacher. You two have quite the relationship going on."

Red eyebrows furrowed down over amber eyes. "What do you mean?"

Acroff laughed. "Just look at the two of you! Neither wanted to be put into this situation, but you're already friends!"

Ganon grunted. "I hate kids; I already told you that."

"Yes, yes. You _say _that. Or rather, you _said _that. But I think little Link has gotten to you. No surprise; he's a good kid. It's too bad about all of this, really. I wonder what he'll feel when he finds out the truth."

"We've been telling him the truth."

Acroff gave an exasperated laugh. "Sure, a twisted-manipulative version of the truth. I still cannot believe that the Master didn't outright kill him. But I'm glad he didn't."

"You are?" Ganondorf frowned down at him.

"Sure, aren't you?" He gestured to the boy swinging his sword below them. "I like him."

Acroff took the Gerudo's silence as an agreement.

"Speaking of the Master not killing him . . ." Ganondorf began after a moment, his broad shoulders heaving in a sigh, "what is his motive? He said he wanted to turn Link into an ally. But I'm thinking he wants to turn Link into a weapon."

The Demon Staff wielder nodded. "I agree. He knows what Link could be capable of. Or _is _capable of, if you believe the prophecies."

Ganon glanced at the faint outline of the Triforce of Power on the back of his hand. "Maybe. The Master is playing with fire here. It certainly will be interesting to see what happens."

Acroff looked up at him, blue eyes catching the orange sunlight. "And what do you hope happens?"

"What?" the Gerudo frowned at him.

"What's your stake in all this?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "I just want power. More control of Hyrule. When Sephora approached me with this proposition, I couldn't turn it down. And it was successful. I run the Southern Kingdom now."

"And is that all you want?"

"I'm not a fool, Acroff. I wouldn't challenge the Master. Even if he didn't have the Sword of Spirits, Rolox and Sephora are enough to turn me away. Then again," he tilted his head to the side pensively, "I'm not sure Sephora is completely backing up the Master."

"Agreed. I get this vibe from her, you know? She's self-serving. And I certainly don't trust her." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what she's hoping to accomplish by all this." He straightened. "Rolox, however, is another problem entirely. I wouldn't want to face him in combat even with my Demon Staff. I wonder why he agreed to help Sephora."

"Who knows? He really doesn't seem like the independent, rogue type," Ganon stated. "But I think that makes him more dangerous. He'll blindly follow whatever the Master commands him to do, including killing us if need came down to it. That's the problem with Rolox, he has no morals. He just likes to kill."

"Like an animal," Acroff said jokingly.

Ganon shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Have any thoughts on where Princess Zelda is?"

"Well-hidden, I'm sure," the Gerudo answered. "Especially since she ran off with her Sheikah guardian. It's only a matter of time until the Master starts sending people out to look for them. He won't let the Master Sword stay with them. And he won't let Zelda live long. If he believes the prophecies, of course."

"Of course."

A moment of silence passed between them as they watched Link below. The Hylian's small form danced about the courtyard, the sword whipping around him. Occasionally the setting sun would catch the blade, making bright flashes. They could hear him panting and shouting as he practiced.

"So, are you ready to give some of your soul up to the Sword of Spirits?" Acroff questioned with a mischievous grin.

"It seems we have little choice," Ganondorf grumbled.

"Seems that way."

"I wonder if he'll do the same to Link."

"Probably when he's older and more of a threat."

Ganon grunted in agreement. "What do you think the Master has in store for Link once he moves into the castle?"

Acroff shook his head, leaning further against the stone to watch the Hylian. "I don't know. But I hope he's ready for it."

LoZ

Zelda wasn't sure she believed in fate anymore. But if it was real, it was certainly a funny thing.

Never in her entire life would she have thought that she'd end up a fugitive in her own country, living hidden on the border, with no father, no Hero, training to be a Sheikah, and struggling to start a rebellion.

Yet, that was exactly the position she found herself in. And as each day passed, she was growing more accustomed to it.

She, Impa, and Reego spent much time mapping out the cave and planning on how each cavern and tunnel could be used. They'd already decided the first, wide cavern the entry led into would be the main room. The congregating space. It was in a convenient location – right at the start and with other tunnels branching from it.

There were three much smaller caverns that were connected to the main room. The largest they chose as a storage area to put their items in until they found a use for them. The other two they took as rooms. For now, Impa wanted Zelda to room with her. But the Sheikah woman promised that, when she was older, Zelda could choose her own room.

These 'rooms' were tiny caverns, about the size of closets, that were everywhere in a series tunnels that littered the southern half of the cave. They were narrow and winding, and Zelda found herself somewhat frightened by them. They had found a few dead ends and one exit out of the cave – it was a small tunnel hidden among bushes. Impa thought the worst-case scenario was that an animal would crawl through, but she still was precautious and moved some foliage in front of the hole.

Aside from the passage that led into the huge cavern with the sparkling walls and slender bridge, there were four other tunnels that branched off from the main room. One was short and ended in a fork shape, another short one ended in a crescent moon. One on the east side had a couple of small passages that branched off, all ending in dead ends except the furthest which was another exit out of the cave. This one was far more obvious and it was evident that it made Impa and Reego nervous. But a triangular section rose high up and had a partially open ceiling, allowing sunlight to come through. While it did make the two adults anxious, they were also glad to have a spot to plant the seeds Reego had bought. The final passage off of the main room opened up into a series of medium-sized caverns, one that connected to an underground river.

That was the cave that Zelda knew she'd live in for the years to come. It made her depressed and scared, but she fought it down with a valiant _'No weakness' _and pushed the emotions aside.

Aside from the extra clothes Reego had bought on his trip to Labrynna, a portion of the animal's fur Impa killed she'd sew together as clothes. She made jackets, boots, belts, vests, and even one shirt. The others went to blankets and rugs. Bones of the animals were kept in the storage room, and some sharpened into knives. Some of the organs Impa made into bags, which had Zelda thoroughly disgusted.

Using a corner of the main room, the pots Reego had bought, some wood and hours of labor, Impa and the army captain had managed to create a corner for a fire to cook the meat. Zelda was glad she didn't have to help on that process, because it was long and sweaty and the two adults yelled at one another a lot.

Thanks to the river nearby and the underground river inside the cave, water was never an issue. But it did take Zelda some getting used to to bathe outside. In short: she hated it and didn't think she'd ever grow used to it.

Conveniently shaped rocks or thick branches served as make-shift furniture when covered with animal skin. A small pile of fur served as Zelda's bed, directly across from Impa's. It was hard and uncomfortable, and if she wasn't exhausted by the end of the day Zelda didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all.

Sheikah training was the one thing she looked forward to. Impa was still persistent in her physical exercises – making her run and jump and climb until she was about to drop. They had started on hand-to-hand combat, Impa having the Princess mimic moves until she was satisfied. Zelda especially enjoyed the lessons where she was taught to wield a dagger, and wished she could spar Impa. But when she asked, the Sheikah would always respond with "When you're ready, Zelda, then we will spar every day".

The Princess liked the busyness of each day. It kept her from dwelling too much on her thoughts. Like where Talisman was, how the rest of Hyrule was doing, and how thoroughly she would beat Link when she saw him again. A fire of justice had ignited in her, and she kept feeding it every day. She wanted to take back her country and set right the wrongs that the generals had done. That the man who the books only had referred to as "the Master" had done. And she wouldn't give up until then.

So the weeks passed. And Zelda began to wonder when they would get others to join in their rebellion. That is, until the day Reego came back with five Hylians.

LoZ

Link craned his neck to look out of the window of the carriage, despite the fact that light rain was falling from the low gray clouds. He braced himself as the carriage rattled and bounced along the dirt road, the horses' steady hoof beats shattering the silence.

Hyrule field was dark and wet around him, the smell of the rain heavy in the air. But his gaze was directed up ahead to the large stone walls surrounding Castle Town. And beyond that, he could see the towers of the castle itself.

It all looked like he remembered it, except for some choice differences. There were no more flags rippling from the castle. They were gone. And the walls of the town near the drawbridge were dirty and had scratches on them, as if some kind of animal had been trying to break in. Link had a feeling he knew who that animal was – Rolox. The fact that the half-beast shifter's claws were so sharp gave Link a queasy feeling. He'd been on the receiving end of those claws before. As the carriage drew near, what he thought was some dark blotches of dirt revealed themselves to be dried blood. He bit his lip and ducked back inside.

Ganondorf was sitting across from him, wearing his best armor. He raised one red eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"I could see where there was a battle. By the drawbridge."

"Yes, well, the Master's only been in charge for a month now. I doubt he's had time to clean everything up."

"There's blood."

"That's what happens when people resist. But there won't be any more fighting, now that the Master is in charge."

Link knew that – he'd been told it enough. But he couldn't help but a feel a pang of guilt. After all, _he _had been the one who let Mordecai out and caused that battle. Of course, he was the _only _one who _could _let Mordecai out, but he still didn't like it.

It was the end of the month, the set date when Mordecai had asked that all four generals – Ganondorf, Acroff, Rolox, and Sephora – and Link meet him at Hyrule's castle. They were to report on their progress and Link was to be left at the castle. It also was believed that Mordecai would want to cut the generals with the Sword of Spirits to gain a piece of their soul and as such have them under his control. Link remembered what Ganondorf had told him: that so long as Mordecai had a piece of their soul in the blade, he could send the person at will into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. In short, it kept his workers under tight control.

Acroff had left about a week earlier, and Link had been sad to see him go. They had stood together outside the Gerudo Fortress, Acroff going to warp himself back home with his Demon Staff.

"I wish you could stay," Link had said.

"So do I," Acroff had responded with a smile. "But I'm needed elsewhere. Don't worry, though. We'll see each other at the end of the month in the Master's castle."

Link hadn't been able to resist hugging the white-haired man, and he'd returned it in kind. That was one thing Link was looking forward to. Perhaps it was the only thing. He didn't want to be separated from Ganondorf, who he had grown quite fond of. And he didn't want to live in such a huge castle with a man he barely knew, and a man who struck him as manipulative. He also didn't want to see Sephora; he hated the fact that she'd calmed him to get him to cooperate in freeing her father. He could understand the reasoning behind it, but he didn't like it all the same. And Link especially didn't want to see Rolox again. The memory of the man beating him up in the Temple of Time was still fresh.

The drawbridge lowered and the horses drew the carriage into the town. The curtain was still pulled aside, and Link looked out the window at Castle Town. It seemed particularly dreary, but he knew rainy days tended to do that. Signs of the battle were present here as well, and only a few people were outside. Other than that, things seemed to be normal. There were guards on patrol, and shops were open. Nothing too out of the ordinary, and it gave Link a measure of comfort.

The carriage continued through a set of double doors and down the stone path to the castle. Link stared up at it in wonder until they pulled to a stop before the entry steps.

Ganondorf and Link got out, a guard coming to escort them inside.

"Do you think the others are here?" Link asked as they followed the solider up the steps.

"Probably," he replied. "We live the furthest away, after all."

The guard opened the doors and they went inside the castle. Link blinked at the changing light; it was much darker inside. He could smell wax from the candles, and the dark carpet was smooth under his boots.

A servant scurried forward, giving them a quick, timid smile. "The Master is waiting, follow me."

"Stay close, don't get lost," Ganondorf told Link as they started forward. Rather than a command, it was stated with actual concern. It warmed the Hylian to know that the Gerudo cared about him. And also knew him well; Link was itching to explore all the rooms they passed.

They went down the long hallway until they reached a large set of double doors, guarded on both sides. The servant opened them and they entered the throne room.

Link was taken aback by its majesty. It was huge, with an arched ceiling that had paintings of the goddesses on it. Thick stone columns alternated long windows along the two side walls. The back wall was lit by an intricate display of candles, casting the room with a red glow that was off-set by the diluted blue from the windows. The windows also allowed for a lovely view of the land surrounding the castle, and light rain was pattering against the glass.

In the center of the room, on a slightly raised platform, sat a golden throne. And before this stood Mordecai. He looked as Link had remembered: average height and build, well-groomed and sophisticated, black hair that was smoothed back, and rich clothing of dark colors. He would be handsome, if not for the jagged 'M' scarred into the side of his face. Link recalled that Talisman had done that, according to Sephora's story.

Gathered around the platform were the other three generals. Standing so close to Mordecai, Link realized how much Sephora resembled her father. Her own ink black hair fell down her back, and her eyes were as black as his. She had a thin, beautiful face, wearing her black corset and three-piece purple skirt. A whip still hung at her hip, though he'd never seen her use it.

Rolox was there, with his rugged dark clothes and hunched posture. He had tousled black hair and a square jaw. He was obviously more muscular than either Acroff or Mordecai, but not even close to Ganondorf.

Acroff waved as they entered, winking one blue eye. He had the Demon Staff strapped to his back.

"We have arrived, Master," Ganondorf stated as they stopped before the group.

Mordecai nodded his head. "Greetings, Ganondorf." His gaze lowered. "And greetings to you, little Link."

The Hylian fought back his scowl at the condescension and replied, "Hello." Ganondorf had warned him against being impolite or calling the Master Mordecai. But Link didn't want to bow to this man; that was never part of the deal.

"So," Mordecai settled back into his throne, clasping his hands together. "Tell me how each of your kingdoms is doing."

"My Northern Kingdom is well under control," Sephora began. "The Zoras and reclusive people who live there have been taken under my command. It's quite a profitable zone, too. I will be able to boost our economy with it."

Rolox grunted. "I've enforced my power in the Western Kingdom. The people there are rebellious, but I've watered them down. The Gorons, especially, needed some . . . persuasion." He flashed a grin. "But it's taken care of."

"My people have willingly accepted your ultimate rule," Ganondorf stated. "There will be no resistance."

"It's all good on my end!" Acroff sang. "Nothing to worry about in the rural eastern portion."

"I'm pleased," Mordecai stated. "Very good, my generals. As you can see, I have the army here under my control. Any who rebelled, I took care of. But now we must turn our sights on the larger issue. The princess has escaped, and with the Master Sword. I want both back, so I need each of you to coordinate search parties in your own kingdoms. And I want the princess alive so I can question her."

"Yes, sir," they all responded.

Link bit his lip as worry passed through him. Where _was _Zelda? Was she safe? Was she still angry at him?

"Ganondorf," Mordecai addressed, "how has Link's training gone?"

The Hylian looked up at the composed Gerudo as he answered, "Very well, Master. He's a great student and a fast learner. He will be an excellent warrior in no time."

Mordecai's dark eyes turned to Link. "I'm very glad to hear that. I expected no less from you." He looked back at his generals. "I'm sure you all are aware that Link will be staying with me from now on. I will be making sure he is taken care of and that his training progresses."

Link stole a glance at Ganondorf, who was watching the Master, and then at Acroff who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Now," Mordecai stood up, reached into his long, dark coat, and Link heard the hissing of the metal before he ever saw the sword – and it made his blood run cold.

The Sword of Spirits was brandished, the light glinting off of its broad blade. The blade was engraved with black symbols, an aura pulsing from it that Link didn't like. Dark magic, he realized. The hilt was polished and black, made of curving designs that looked like shadows trying to escape. It was an average length for a sword, and Mordecai held it easily.

"I'm sure you all are familiar with the Sword of Spirits," he said. "And of what it does. My daughter already has pledged herself to me, now I need you three to, also. Just a simple slice to prove your loyalty."

Rolox went forward eagerly, holding out his hand. Mordecai responded with a quick slice, a trail of blood appearing on the back of his hand. Rolox shivered, then straightened, nodding. He stepped back.

Link swallowed his suddenly tight throat. That was it. Rolox had just given up part of his soul. Now the Master could send him into the Realm of Eternal Darkness at any point. The Hylian had no idea how Rolox could give up his fate so easily.

After a hesitation Acroff stepped forward and Mordecai sliced him. The ex-circus performer's face remained stoic through the process, and Link was upset for him. Acroff was his friend, this wasn't right.

Ganondorf then offered his own hand, and Link watched anger flash in his eyes as he was sliced. The boy looked up at Mordecai, hoping he wouldn't want to do the same to him.

The Master considered him for a moment, a small smile on his face. Then he said, "I will wait for you, Link. I'm sure I can trust you, right? And I've never employed someone so young before. Still growing and developing. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you."

Relief cascaded through him like a waterfall. But he kept composed and gave a nod. "I understand."

Mordecai looked over each of them in turn. "I expect nothing but the best from all of you. Keep your kingdoms in control, and keep in communication with one another and with me. We must be united. Search for the Princess of Destiny and the Master Sword. I'll see each of you again next month."

As the Master sat back down in his throne, Rolox grunted, turned, and left the throne room. Sephora bid good-bye to her father, the other two generals, and then turned to Link. She bent her knees so she was closer to eye-level with him, saying, "I'll see you later, dear." She smiled. "I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior." With that she stood up and left, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

Acroff glanced between Link and Mordecai, seemingly wanting to talk to Link alone, but realizing that wouldn't be permitted. He sighed and gave the Hylian a grin. "See you around, Link." He ruffled his hair as he drew a portal into the air and left.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you leaving, Ganondorf?" Mordecai asked innocently.

The Gerudo sighed and turned to Link, his back to the man on the throne. He placed one large hand on Link's shoulder, meeting his eyes. "Take care of yourself, Link. And . . . and make me proud." Then he mouthed the words _Don't trust anyone. _With a pat Ganon walked past him and out of the throne room.

Link's mind reeled from what Ganondorf had told him without words. But he kept his expression carefully neutral. The Gerudo didn't want the Master hearing him for a reason, after all. He looked up at the slim man on the throne, who was watching him, almost studying him. Link gazed back, raising one eyebrow.

Then Mordecai smiled. It was cold and it was calculating as his eyes roamed over the boy, sizing him up. "Welcome home, Link."

That was the first time that Link felt regret for having ever freed Mordecai.

* * *

**I know I've been bad, but please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This came out a few days later than I'd hoped, but it is longer – so there! 8D Enjoy.**

**Oh, and thank you all for reviewing! Screen: Skyward Sword is turning out to be awesome, but Twilight Princess was a fantastic game! I sadly haven't played Minish Cap. Such decisions, haha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 7**

Link stood with his back to the door, despite the fact that it had shut several minutes ago. His mind was reeling and wrestling, and he wanted to just take a moment to sort out his thoughts before doing anything else.

First off, he was alone. The other generals had left, which meant he was now a resident in Mordecai's castle.

Second, he wasn't sure he liked this. He missed Acroff and Ganondorf. And something about Mordecai was off. It bothered him that he'd been told Mordecai's entire story, yet he felt like he knew nothing about him at all.

Third, he really didn't know what he was supposed to be _doing _in Mordecai's castle. But the man had showed him his room and assured him he would be directed to his activities.

Which led to the fourth thing that was on Link's mind: his new room. He'd never seen a room so huge. A four-poster bed sat in the middle of one wall, a canopy over the top and curtains piled at each bed post – so Link could pull them around the bed if he wanted. Two windows were on either side of the large bed, showing a view from the front of the castle two stories up. To the right of the bed a curved desk had a small chair at it, and an oak dresser was there for him to put any belongings. Which he did not have. To the left of the bed was a seating area with a sofa and two chairs, a low table between them. A wardrobe was against the wall and a door was beside it. The area smelled clean and fresh, the color scheme dark, earthy tones.

Link let out his breath in a long a heavy sigh. Surprised? Yes. Impressed? Most definitely. But he really wasn't sure why Mordecai had decided to give him such a large and lavish room. It made him feel like someone special, at least to Mordecai. But since Link didn't know why the Master wanted him here in the first place, he couldn't help but also feel like some sort of pet.

He at last left his spot and went over to the door beside the wardrobe. Through that he found a big bathing room, complete with a white tub, towels, a marble vanity, and a mirror.

Knocking brought his attention back to his room and he jogged to the door. He opened it to see a woman, pudgy but with a slight prettiness, with light brown hair tied back and green eyes. She wore a simple maid's dress, and she was carrying a tray with some fruit on it.

"Link?" she asked.

He frowned, nodding. "Yes?"

She smiled warmly. "My name is Nenya. The Master asked me to be your personal servant and take care of you. I brought you something to eat; you must be hungry after your journey."

Link was taken aback. Mordecai wanted him to have a personal servant? "Um . . . thank you."

She pushed gently passed him and sat the tray on the desk. "Are the clothes to your liking?"

"Clothes?"

She pointed to the wardrobe. "The Master ordered clothes to be made for your use. I brought them up this morning."

Link's brow furrowed even as his eyes popped wide. He went over to the wardrobe and opened it up, finding it full of clothes of all types. Shirts, pants, tunics, and even boots and gloves sat along the bottom. "Wow, um . . . Wow. Thanks."

"Lunch will be ready in a few hours, and I'll come get you for it," Nenya told him. She stood at the bed, her hands clasped before her. "Is there anything you need, Link?"

He turned around, closing the wardrobe. "Oh . . . no. Thank you. I'm good."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is everything all right?"

After a pause he admitted, "I'm just not used to this."

"Well, the Master seems quite taken with you. He had all of this prepared and wants to have lunch alone with you. And I'm to take you to your tutor, if you're ready."

"My what?" Link asked, perplexed.

"The Master has assigned you a tutor. You're going to receive a fine education! You're very lucky, not many do."

The Hylian shook his head emphatically, taking a step back. The rain was coming down hard, pattering off the windows. "Oh, no, I don't think I want to do that."

She laughed. "Don't be silly."

"No, Nenya . . . I haven't been to school in _years."_

She softened, giving him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Link. Your tutor will take care of you. Now come on. This is what the Master wants."

Link sighed. He really didn't want to rebel against Mordecai within the first hour of moving into the castle, so he relented and followed Nenya into the hall. She led him down a flight of stairs and past a few turns until she stopped at a thick door that was partially open. She knocked and called, "Hassin! I have Link."

"Let him in," came the reply.

Nenya turned to him. "Your lessons should last for two hours-"

"_Two-"_

"-would you like me to come by and escort you back to your room?"

Link closed his jaw that had fallen open, shaking his head. "No. I know the way back. Thanks."

She smiled and did a quick courtesy. "Have a good lesson, Link."

He watched her go, then went into the room. It was small and square, with a simple table in the center, a chair on each side. Some books and paper was piled on it. In one of the chairs sat a middle aged man, thin and lanky, with glasses, short blonde hair, and brown eyes. He smiled. "Hello, Link. My name is Hassin, and I've been assigned to be your instructor."

Link sat down heavily in the chair, meeting the man's gaze. "Hassin, listen. I haven't been to school in years. I doubt I'm at the education level you're used to teaching. And, frankly, I don't think I can sit here for two hours. I won't be able to pay attention."

Hassin laughed, full and heartfelt. "Well, it appears I have an honest student! How about I make you a deal, Link? We'll work on your lessons for as long as you can stand it, and then we can talk the rest of the time. You can tell me about yourself."

The Hylian considered the proposition for a moment. Then his eyes flicked back to the man. "Seems reasonable. But how about letting me out early?"

Suddenly all humor was gone from Hassin as he replied quickly. "I can't let you out early, no."

"Why not?"

Hassin leaned forward, looking at him hard. "Because the Master ordered me to teach you for two hours. I can't go against his command."

Link blinked in surprise. Yet another person who was intimidated by Mordecai. None of the generals would challenge him. The people in the Realm of Eternal Darkness had been downright terrified of him. And now Hassin. Was it just because of the Sword of Spirits? Or was there something else about Mordecai that frightened them?

Another thought nagged at Link, though. One he wanted to voice. "But you won't be teaching me for the whole two hours. Isn't that going against him?"

"Not necessarily," Hassin gave a more relaxed smile. "It's important for teachers to know their students. That way I know how to instruct you best."

Link nodded thoughtfully, then gave a sigh and gestured at the air. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

LoZ

Link hurried and scribbled down his answers, his eyes narrowed, mouth tight, and hair hanging down to frame his face as he worked.

"And . . . time!" Hassin declared.

Link dropped the pencil he'd been holding, slumping back in his chair with a sigh. He still had had three more to do. "Closer! I was closer!"

The teacher chuckled. "Indeed you were. Only three left this time. That's better than the twenty the first time."

Crossing his arms, Link huffed, "Excuse me, I'm not used to this stuff."

A smile spread across the man's face. "I know. And you impress me greatly, Link. You've picked this math up quickly. I can tell you're going to be a good student."

Link found himself smiling in return, warmth spreading through his chest. He'd always been told he was a hard worker and fast learner, but to hear it apply to something as important as education made him happy. It made him feel like he could do something worthwhile.

"So," Hassin leaned back, closing the book with a soft _thump_. "Let's take a break, shall we? Tell me about yourself, Link. Where do you come from?"

The Hylian shrugged one shoulder. "I was born here in Castle Town. I was raised here. In the last few years I've been bouncing around Hyrule, visiting different places."

"Oh? What made your family want to move around?"

Link grew quiet a moment, then muttered, "My parents died, so I moved around."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Link."

"It's fine."

Hassin studied him a moment, eyes questioning behind his glasses, before he smiled and asked, "So what brings you to the castle?"

The boy looked up at him. "You mean why am I living with Mordecai?"

"Who's Mordecai?"

"The Master."

Hassin frowned, eyes darting from side-to-side as if afraid they were being watched. "Link . . . I wouldn't call the Master by his real name if I were you. He's made it clear he only goes by his title."

"That's ridiculous!" Link gasped. "It's-It's . . . demeaning! It's like he's superior to everyone else."

"He is. He's in charge now. We lost. We can either fight against him or submit to him. And since I certainly wouldn't suggest fighting against him, the only thing left to do is give in."

The Hylian thought about this for a moment, guilt prying at him because he knew that he was the reason they 'lost' in the first place. But it would be better now. Mordecai had had a peaceful rule, according to Sephora. And Link couldn't deny that that was the way things seemed now. One day of fighting, and suddenly all of Hyrule was under Mordecai's control! He had never seen something so effective. The Master certainly wasn't one to waste time.

"I guess so," Link stated, not wanting to tell about his involvement with the generals. He didn't want Hassin to see him as a traitor. After another paused he continued, "I'm not sure why I'm here. I think I'm going to be trained as a warrior. I think Mord-the Master sees . . . potential in me." Link didn't want to talk about being the so-called Hero yet, either. Well, he guessed it was obvious he was this Hero. He was the only one who could pull the Master Sword. He wasn't very familiar with the prophecy, but didn't it say that the Hero and Princess of Destiny were to defeat evil together? He wasn't with Zelda, and he supposed she was the princess in question. And he had no idea what this evil was. He didn't really think that releasing Mordecai to bring peace to Hyrule counted as he himself stopping evil. Maybe something would come up in the future?

"Link?" Hassin asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. So, what about you? Are you from Hyrule? What made you want to work here?"

"I grew up in rural Hyrule," the teacher answered, seeming pleasantly surprised by Link's interest. "Once I was old enough I moved to Castle Town to pursue a career as a teacher. There's more opportunity here than where I came from. I set up my own school and have been at it for a long time now. Unfortunately, the attack on our castle a month ago scared a lot of people, and I haven't had many children coming lately. But I got a letter from the Master just two days ago, wanting me to come move into the castle and teach you." Here he smiled broadly.

Link was shocked, his eyebrows rising. "Really?"

"Yes. So, you must be something special to the Master."

The Hylian considered this for a moment. Mordecai was investing so much in him. Question was, why was he so interested? Was it because he was the Hero? Link made a note to ask Mordecai about it during lunch.

The rest of his time with Hassin was spent talking idly about places they'd visited in Hyrule and what else Link would be taught. By the time the two hours were up, the boy decided he really liked his teacher, and would look forward to seeing him tomorrow. Bidding him good-bye, Link left the room and headed out into the hall.

He paused for a moment, looking up and down the length of the hall. It was dimly lit, the walls stone and floor carpet. He remembered the way back to his room, but he felt the urge in him to have a look around. He'd never been in the castle before. When was it Nenya had said lunch would be ready? In a few hours? He wondered if she'd literally meant a few, or was just saying an approximate amount. Either way, he wanted a look around. He would just be quick about it.

Link started walking, looking around for anything interesting. He didn't think he'd get in trouble. After all, if this was to be his home now Mordecai would want him to get familiar with the place. But he didn't want to be late for lunch. Something told him that the Master took promptness seriously.

He hummed to himself as he found a staircase and headed up. The rail along it was intricately carved with swirling patterns. Windows were set at intervals, allowing a view of rainy Hyrule. He guessed that, if the sunshine was pouring in, the castle would be beautiful. He could almost imagine this stairway bathed in golden sunshine, with the smell of lavender and burning torches. He could picture women in elaborate dresses, knights in shining armor, and smiling maids carrying food up and down the stairs.

But now, the stairwell was dark. It certainly smelled clean, but not of anything in particular. And the castle was strangely silent and had an empty-feeling. Link knew there were people in here, but it felt like he was alone.

Ascending to the third story, he was faced with a hallway of doors. He couldn't resist and looked in a few, finding a maid's closet, an empty guestroom, another room that looked lived in, and more doors that were locked.

Reaching the end of the quiet hall, Link turned left and paused. The passage was completely empty except for a single door at the very end. There was a flower vase that set near the door, painted up in blues and pinks. But no flowers were in it.

Link tilted his head to the side. Was this, perhaps, Zelda's room?

Suddenly self-conscious, he looked around. But he was still alone. As he stared back at the door, he felt the urge to look rise up strongly inside him. He didn't have very many memories of the princess. Just her candidly talking to him at Lon Lon Ranch, then breaking into the house at night with Talisman and dropping him off at the Temple of Time, smiling at his awe. Then that brief encounter in the woods when she'd yelled at him, tackled him, and stole the Master Sword.

He sighed, shoulders drooping. He'd disappointed her. He wished he'd had the chance to explain everything to her. He knew he didn't owe her anything, but before that night in the woods she'd been so friendly to him. So sweet.

He shook the thoughts from his head. No use in dwelling on that now. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was going to look inside her room.

Glancing around once again to make sure he was alone, he jogged up to the room and tried the handle. Locked. Of course. Mordecai had probably combed through the entire castle and had gotten things just the way he wanted. Link didn't see any logic in locking the room of a runaway princess who had stolen the Master Sword, but then maybe that was the point. He wanted the memory of her sealed away from this place. He was the new ruler, after all.

Link had once worked in an inn for a few months in a bustling town called Kakariko. Due to all the people that came in and out, the inn keepers kept many doors locked to prevent goods from being stolen. With only one key among the employees, Link had learned to pick locks so that, if he needed a certain item, he wouldn't have to hunt down the person who was currently holding the key. The inn keepers thought that was hilarious.

Kneeling beside the door, Link twisted the handle a certain way and pulled off his belt. Using the metal buckle, he simultaneously pushed on the door and pushed the buckle into the space on the threshold. He felt the lock give way with a click and the door opened.

It was certainly Zelda's room, no question about that. In size it was even bigger than his. The color scheme was blue, white, and pink, matching her bed, curtains, rugs, and furniture. Along one wall ran a bookshelf full of heavy books. Everything was neat and tidy, making Link wonder if Mordecai had had Zelda's room cleaned up.

The boy took a step inside, glancing around. He felt a pang of sympathy for the princess. She left all this behind. There were some photos on her walls of her father the King, of that white-haired Sheikah woman, and of Zelda herself, smiling radiantly. Link found himself smiling back. She really was quite pretty.

"Link."

The Hylian jumped, spinning around to see Mordecai standing in the doorway.

A hand flew to his chest to still his pounding heart. "Mordecai! You-you startled me."

Like the last time he'd called him by his real name, the man seemed more amused than offended. "You are late for lunch. Nenya is in an uproar looking for you."

"Oh, sorry," Link responded. "I lost track of the time." A frown creased his features. "What are you doing here?"

Mordecai chuckled, dark eyes surveying the Hylian. "Looking for you, of course. Nenya told me you weren't in your lessons or at your room, so I assumed you were having a look around the castle. It's quite something, isn't it? A lovely place. I figured you would try to find Zelda's room, given she took your Master Sword from you." His expression darkened, the 'M' scarred into the side of his handsome face drawing in. "I had it locked for a reason. That is very rude of you to break in."

Link crossed his arms, not liking being talked down to. "Why is it locked?"

"Zelda is a relic of the old Hyrule. It's best that the people of this kingdom, and those in the castle, forget about her. I almost had everything in the room taken out, but I reconsidered. You never know when it could come in handy." He took a step forward and placed a slender hand on Link's shoulder. "Now come. The food is getting cold."

LoZ

Link didn't see the wisdom in two people eating in the full dining hall. Yet, that had been what Mordecai led him to, with their plates sitting out and full of food. It was a long, rectangular room that was lined with marble pillars, arched windows, and banners depicting the goddesses and the Triforce. The table was shiny cherry wood, the high-backed chairs having padded seats. As Link took his seat, he stared down at his food. He wasn't even sure what it was. All he knew was that it was some kind of meat with some kind of sauce, and had condiments piled around it.

Mordecai was sitting at the head of the table and Link was on the closest seat beside him. The man regarded him a moment with a small smile. "Is this finer dining than you've experienced?" Due to the immensity of the hall, his voice slightly echoed.

"Yes," Link replied slowly, unsure if he was receiving an insult.

"I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it. I have a great appreciation for the arts, and I see food as an art form." He took a drink. "I've employed the finest chef Hyrule has to offer."

"It does look good," Link responded in a neutral tone. He wasn't really sure what it looked like, but he had the feeling a request for something simple would be met with anger. He tasted the food and found it different but not unpleasant. Perhaps it was an acquired taste.

"So, Link," Mordecai began as they ate, "I'm sure you have many questions. Please, ask some."

Link turned the request over in his head. Did he have many questions? He had so many he wasn't even sure _what _to ask. He swallowed his food before going with the one that was on the forefront of his mind, "Why am I here?"

The Master smiled. "You're here because I see great potential in you. I want to see that flourish. And it never would have if I'd left you alone. I know you are alone, Link. I can see it plainly on your face."

Link was slightly creeped out and slightly offended, but he shoved off that last statement. "Does this having anything to do with me being this Hero?"

Black eyes narrowed as they studied the Hylian. "You're very perceptive, Link. I suppose you being the Hero is what got us introduced, wasn't it? So, in a way, yes."

The boy didn't think that entirely answered his question, but he didn't feel like pressing. He had more inquiries. "I heard that Sephora told you about the generals while you were in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. How is that possible?'

Mordecai chuckled. "That's a very advanced question. You impress me. Sephora knows a bit of magic. Not enough to be considered a sorceress, but she learned how to use the connection her soul had in my Sword of Spirits to talk to me. The spell took her a long time to learn."

Link nodded, digesting this. "Alright . . . I know about Talisman betraying you and that he's the one who scarred that 'M' into your face. Does that stand for Master or Mordecai?"

"Both, perhaps."

"And Sephora told me that Talisman was interested in your wife and your power, so that's why he betrayed you. Is that true?"

Mordecai's jaw tightened. Link could tell the question hit a nerve. "That's a rather adult topic, young Link. But yes, it's true. Do you understand what it is you are asking?"

The Hylian frowned. "Um . . . that Talisman wanted to steal your wife and your throne?"

Black eyes crinkled in amusement. "Yes, that is basically it."

A thought occurred to Link. "So . . . where is your wife now?"

The dark expression that fell over Mordecai's face told him he'd said something wrong. For a moment the only sound was the rain against the windows. Link froze with food halfway to his mouth, meeting the Master's dark gaze.

At last, like a statue coming back to life, Mordecai resumed eating and stated, "She's gone now. Any other questions?"

The last sentence was snapped out, and Link had the feeling that the next question should be something casual.

_But there's still so much I want to know! _He thought. _What does he plan to do with Zelda when he finds her? What does he plan to do with Hyrule? How did Talisman outsmart him? _

Another thing Link wondered was that why, in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, the people were afraid of Mordecai. After all, if they were sealed there for eternity, what could he possibly hold over them to get them to fear and obey him?

But Link let these go for now. He sighed and asked, "What would you like me to be doing from here on out?"

Mordecai's mood seemed to lighten. "Work hard on your studies. Train hard to become a warrior. I'll make a fine man of you yet."

That made Link feel like an object. And he didn't like it at all.

LoZ

Link had only been in his room a few hours before a knock came again. In that time, he'd thoroughly explored every aspect of his room, looked through the clothes in the wardrobe, and thought about everything Mordecai had said. The man was an odd one, that was for sure.

"Link, it's Nenya," came a voice from the other side.

"Come in," Link called, getting up from where he'd been seated on the bed.

The door opened and the maid came in, giving him a warm smile. "How did your lessons go? And where were you? I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry," Link replied with a half-grin, feeling bad for upsetting the woman. "My lessons were great. I just wanted to explore afterwards."

She shook her head, chuckling. "You young ones always have such a fire in you. Now, you have warrior training to go to. Logon is waiting for you."

Link's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Great! I'll get my sword."

Excitement burst through him as he picked his sword up from the bed and strapped it onto his back. Ganondorf had let him keep his practice sword and given him a scabbard for it. Link knew he'd grow out of it in a few years' time, but he liked having the same weapon for now.

"Come, I'll lead you out," she told him.

They headed down the hall together, and Link noticed that it was still raining, but it was lighter now. He didn't like the idea of having to practice in the rain, but he supposed it was better than the excruciating heat of the desert. After a month of living there, he'd still never gotten used to it.

Link recalled what Hassin had told him, about losing his school because of the shift in power to Mordecai. He wondered what Nenya had gone through. So after a moment, he asked.

"Oh," she said, considering it for a length. "Well, I used to live in Termina, it's quite far away. Over to the east. I was a maid in the castle for years, but I was let go because they had too many workers and not enough money. I heard Hyrule just recently changed rule, and I thought new positions would be open in the castle because of that. So I traveled here. I was told they needed maids. A lot . . ." here she paused, dropping her voice to a whisper, "a lot of the servants in the castle were killed during the attack. At least, that's what I've been told."

It pained Link to hear that. Why had people tried to resist so much? Or was it Rolox's fault? The boy could only imagine Rolox tearing through the hallways and killing everyone in sight. Still, he found it odd she'd agreed to work here after hearing that. "But you still decided to work here?"

She sighed. "Political strife happens all the time. I'm broke, and I'm unmarried. I have to look out for myself." She smiled. "But now I have a job and I get to look after you! And now, so does Logon." They stopped at a door, and she opened it to show a rainy courtyard. "Out you go. He's in the building."

Link thanked her and stepped out, the rain hitting him. He eyed the wooden building and began running to it, his boots squishing in the mud and sword bouncing against his back.

The courtyard was large and perfectly square, the castle walls rising up on every side. It was a flat expanse of grass only interrupted by a long, wooden building nestled into a corner. It had a small, covered porch along the outside, and two windows showed light inside.

Link's footsteps turned into _thuds _as he bounded up the stairs and to the door. By then he was thoroughly wet, his clothes heavy and hair sticking together. He knocked, glancing about the area.

The door opened to reveal an older man with graying black hair. He had warm brown eyes and was wearing the light leather of a soldier for practice. He had a stubble of a beard and some light scars across his jaw. He was thick and muscular, but not overly so. He gave the boy a sideways smile, appraising him. "You must be my new student."

Look couldn't help but smile in return. The man had an instant friendliness about him. "Yes, I'm Link."

"I'm Logon." He motioned with his head. "Why don't you come inside and we can get started."

Link entered as Logon closed the door behind him. He realized this building was there to keep training supplies. Weapons were hung all over the walls, their metal glinting in the lantern light. Some sparse furniture was about, along with a cabinet that currently held light snacks and cups of water. Some armor, belts, gloves, and helmets sat about.

"I've been assigned to train you to be a knight," Logon said, stepping into the room. "I've also been a trainer for the Hylian army since I retired as a soldier. And now, it seems, the Master wants me to exclusively train you. Especially since it doesn't look like we'll have new volunteers for the army anytime soon." He said the last sentence with a hint of bitterness, and Link realized what he was saying. That no one wanted to join the army with Mordecai now in charge.

"Did you fight back when he took over?" the Hylian asked, curious.

Logon shot him a surprised look. "Careful, Link. You don't want to be marked as a traitor. But yes, I did. And we lost. So now I get the pleasure of serving a conqueror." He sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, pay me no mind." He smiled.

Link took what he said to heart, though. He took what everything Hassin, Nenya, and Logon said to heart. Their statements were painting him a picture of Mordecai. It was too soon to see if it was picture he would like or not, but Link was determined to be patient. He didn't want to pre-judge Mordecai, for either good or bad.

"Now, I see you have a sword, that's good," the retired soldier nodded. "Looks Gerudo. How about we head into the courtyard and I'll see how far along you are?"

Link frowned, glancing out at the window. "We'll practice in the rain?"

"Battle doesn't wait on the weather. This will be good experience."

As Logon made for the door and Link followed him, the boy let out his breath knowingly. "I guess so. I've certainly had experience fighting in extreme heat."

The older man chuckled. "That's the spirit."

They stepped off the porch and onto the wet grass, being pelted with rain again, and its scent lingered in the air. Link followed Logon until he stopped in the center of the space. They faced each other, and Link waited. Ganondorf would snap at him when he pulled his sword out too early, saying, "What, you think you know what I'm doing? You do not, so put it back." They boy grinned at the memory. He certainly missed the Gerudo.

Logon pulled out his sword from a scabbard on his hip. "Draw your weapon."

Link did so, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He felt adrenaline begin to course through him. Oh, was he ready for this! He loved this.

"We're going to spar," Logon explained. "Just defend and attack as best you can. I won't hurt you. I just need to gauge where we should start your training."

"Okay," Link responded, tightening his grip on the hilt.

There was a drawn out pause before Logon ran forward, swinging a horizontal arc. Link spun his blade in his hands and blocked. There was a loud metallic _clang _and he was sent staggering from the force, but he kept his feet. Logon's sword swung from the other side and Link ducked low, letting it whiz overhead. He then darted toward the man and thrust.

Logon side-stepped easily, kicking out. Link took two quick steps back, splashing up water and mud. The retired soldier swung his blade vertically down. The boy pulled out of the way and then planted his own sword over Logon's, wanting to prevent him from pulling it up and get time to devise an attack.

But the man simply grunted and pushed passed Link's sword, sending the boy stumbling back with a cry.

"Don't try to win with strength," Logon stated. "I'm stronger than you."

Link growled and swung hard and fast. The man blocked, shoving Link's attack back. The rain continued to pour down as they fought, blades loud in the quiet of the courtyard. Their clothes were wet and heavy, and Link could feel drops of rain running under the collar of his shirt and down his torso. Water flung off of him with every determined attack, but still he couldn't gain the upper hand. This didn't surprise him, in all honestly. He was still too inexperienced. But he had a drive to do better, to improve, and it left him frustrated when he was so easily thwarted.

Logon faked at his side and then brought his blade down toward his head. Link threw up his guard hastily, stopping the sword just above him. But rather than disengage, Logon kept pushing down, trying to break his guard. Link gritted his teeth and struggled to push back. His arms shook with the effort. The man kept pushing and Link let out a strangled groan as he was forced to his knees, the rain soaking through his pants. Confused, Link glanced once at the man's brown eyes, seeing Logon studying him.

Then the boy realized why his trainer was doing this to him. He wanted to see how he would get out when facing a stronger opponent. Link held his guard a little longer, preparing himself. Then he dropped and rolled to the side in a single lightning-fast move, getting wet and muddy but feeling satisfied as he heard Logon's blade chop harmlessly to the grass.

Link jumped back to his feet, hair sticking out in different directions, ready to defend himself. But the older man held up a hand. "Stop."

The Hylian sighed, panting but happy. He always enjoyed sparring. He sheathed his sword with a metallic hiss, waiting expectantly.

Logon beamed. "I'm very impressed, Link. You'll make a fine soldier. How many years have you been learning?"

Pausing, confused, the boy answered, "I've only been taught for a month."

Logon looked like he'd been slapped, his eyes popping wide and head jerking. "A _month? _You've never learned to wield a sword until a _month _ago?"

He shook his head.

The retired soldier raked his fingers through his graying black hair. "Wow, Link. You're very talented. You're a natural. I can't wait to see how you progress."

A bright grin spread across his face. "Thank you."

Logon gestured to the castle. "We're done for today. By tomorrow I'll have a schedule for your training. Go get cleaned up and have a good rest of the day."

LoZ

Link stared up at the ceiling of his room, lying in the middle of his large bed. It was so warm and soft, he felt he was practically floating in it. The mattress conformed to his small shape, the pillows firm and comfortable. Save for silvery light coming through the curtains, his room was dark.

The rest of the day hadn't been very eventful. He'd returned to his room to find a bath prepared for him, something he was certainly not used to. But the water had been warm and it felt nice to clean all the mud off of him. He'd changed into some clean clothes and Nenya had come by to pick up his dirty ones to run to the wash. All in all, Link was very uncomfortable about having a personal servant, but it did have a certain niceness about it. To have someone take care of you. Like a mother would.

He swallowed his suddenly tight throat. _No, why? I'd been doing so good . . . _He pushed the hurt down, banishing the memories it brought up. One thing good about all the craziness with Mordecai was that it kept his thoughts from returning to his parents. He briefly wondered what they would say if they saw him now. Would they be proud of him? Or would they be disappointed?

Link found himself often wondering what he _should _feel. Ever since he'd first agreed to help Sephora, he'd been having doubts. And they were growing more persistent.

He knew there was nothing to be done now. Mordecai was out, he was in control of Hyrule, and that was that. Still, he didn't like the feeling. He wanted to be sure everything was okay. That he'd made the right decision.

Which brought him to his plan for that night.

He was going to return to Zelda's room and have a look around. He didn't have a particular reason. He was partly curious, partly put-off that Mordecai had forced him to leave, and partly drawn to the room. He felt like there was something there for him to see. Something he needed to know. And, hopefully, something that would settle his mind.

He waited for an hour to pass, arms hooked behind his head. When he was satisfied that most of the castle was in bed, he sat up and pulled the covers off. He swung his legs over the side and stood up. He was wearing night clothes provided to him. A pair of loose, dark green pants and a white shirt with a collar that was slit to the middle of his chest. It was supposed to be laced up, but he found that uncomfortable. He ignored the mild chill that crept across his exposed collar bone; it was from getting out from under the warm covers and he'd soon adjust.

Not bothering with slippers, Link opened his door silently and peered into the hall. It was empty, nearly fading into darkness at both ends save for the torches. He crept out into it and closed his door behind him.

Link vaguely remembered the path he'd taken, and it wasn't long until he found the stairs. He headed up, looking through the windows at Hyrule veiled by night. The rain had at last stopped, but clouds still covered the sky. Once reaching the third floor, he quietly made his way down the familiar hall. He jogged around the corner, seeing Zelda's door.

He smiled, pleased with himself. The boy hurried over to the door, checking to make sure no one was around. He then froze, horrified.

_I forgot to bring my belt! _

How was he supposed to pick the lock now? Biting his lip, he tried the handle anyway, and was relieved when it turned, opening the door. Mordecai hadn't locked it back, had he? They'd been on their way to lunch, and would have had to get the key to re-lock the door.

Link quickly stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. He looked around it, feeling sadness grip his heart. All of this, left behind. A sad tribute to a girl who no longer lived there. He walked about the space idly, looking for anything that would catch his attention. He trailed his hand over the beautiful chairs, and paused to look at the pictographs on her wall.

As he made his way past her bed, he stared at it, wondering how many nights she had slept there and thought herself safe. Did she ever believe she'd have to flee her own castle?

He gave a disgruntled sigh. If she'd just listened to him in the woods! Where on Hyrule had she gone?

He stopped, facing a large bookshelf that ran across the wall and nearly stretched up to the ceiling. It was brimming with books, but there was no dust on them. They must have been well-loved. He stepped closer to examine the titles, smiling. What was it that the princess of Hyrule read?

He frowned, blue eyes narrowing as he read them. A History of Hyrule, The Culture of the Gorons, International Affairs, Concerning Great Fairies, Debunked Myths of the Triforce . . . many other various volumes and an entire series over Prophecies of Hyrule. He looked over the series. Something felt off. He ran his eyes back and forth a few times before placing it. One book was missing. There was a slightly larger gap between volumes two and four, barely noticeable. Why was volume three missing? Had she taken it with her? She'd had a small traveling sack, but it was hardly big enough to contain one of these books.

Then something Mordecai had said rung through his mind.

_I almost had everything in the room taken out, but I reconsidered. You never know when it could come in handy._

Link had merely brushed off his words, seeing some wisdom in them. But what if Mordecai had already found something he was interested in? If it was him who had taken the third volume of Prophecies of Hyrule, Link felt he had a good idea why.

The prophecy of the Hero. Link _was _the Hero, wasn't he? And now Mordecai wanted him living in the castle with him, training him and educating him.

A frown creased his features as he surveyed the rest of the bookshelf. It was impossible to tell if another book was missing. Link decided then and there that he was going to look through the volumes of Prophecies of Hyrule to be certain which one was gone. And if it was, indeed, his own prophecy missing, then he wanted to read it.

After all, it was _his _destiny. And Mordecai had no right to hide it from him.

* * *

**No Zelda in this chapter. I had too much to cover with Link! But we'll catch up to her next chapter. Oh, and it's been so long you might not remember, but the books Zelda has in her room were touched on in the first chapter. **

**And yes, I can pick a lock just like Link can, so I know it works! I don't use a belt buckle, though. 8D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I barely got any reviews last chapter! I don't like to whine, but I only write for other people to read it. And when no one leaves a review, I can only assume you don't like the story. Did you guys not like the last chapter? **

**Anyway, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! I got the Skyward Sword Guide, which I'm excited about! I love to collect the guides. Please DON'T tell me about the game, as I have NOT beaten it yet. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 8**

Darkness.

Zelda glanced around, shivering in the oppressing blackness around her. Her hair fell messy around her shoulders, her skin slightly dirty from having to bathe in the stream whenever she got the chance. Her tunic was frayed at the end, somewhat tattered. She had no shoes on, her pants gathered around her ankles. She knew underneath them she had scabs on her knees from falling during Sheikah training. Her hands were calloused, and there was a fading bruise on her hip.

She bit her lip, looking around. It took her only a moment to realize she must be dreaming – the only time she didn't wear shoes was when she was sleeping. The ground of the forest and in the cave was too hard to go without.

Suddenly there was a burst of heat and fire sprang up all around her, its crackling deafening. She huddled in on herself, trying to stay away from the flames. As she gazed around at them, she stopped on the figure of a young man. His back was to her, but he turned his face so that she could see his profile, his dark blue eye settling on her.

_Link. _

Memories flooded her as she recalled what was going on. It wasn't just a dream; it was a vision. She had had the same one before, the night before Mordecai was released. Why was she having it again? Hyrule was lost, and Link was a traitor. Why hadn't the vision changed?

Now that she had seen Link in real life, she could compare him to this version she saw before her. He was certainly older, but not by too many years. She could barely make out dark, rugged clothes, as if he'd been living in the wilderness for awhile. There also appeared to be some sort of black cloth tied around his forehead, but she couldn't distinguish a purpose for it. It definitely didn't keep his blonde hair from falling around his eyes. He was taller and thicker, and she had a moment to reflect that he was very handsome before she shoved that thought away. After what he had done, he didn't deserve any compliments, even if they were only in her mind.

He smiled at her. "It's going to be okay."

Link and the flames blurred like ripples in the water before vanishing entirely, leaving her standing in blackness again. She remembered, last time she'd had this vision, she'd seen Talisman come up to her. That had come to pass. So what would she see now?

The blackness continued, heavy with silence, until a voice broke through it, seeming to speak directly into her mind. She instantly recognized it to be Link's, but Link at the age he was now – twelve.

"Zelda?" he asked, sounding tired, nervous, and hopeful all at once. "Zelda? Please, help me."

She scoffed and, despite knowing he couldn't hear her, said, "Why would I do that? You _betrayed _us!"

He gave a sad laugh. "Then I guess I got what I deserved."

She frowned, tilting her head to the side. She opened her mouth to question him, but she felt herself waking up. The vision was done, that was all she'd be shown.

She blinked up at the rock ceiling, shifting on her fur pelt bed. She glanced across the small space to Impa, who was sleeping on another pile of furs. Some bags sat between them, and the entrance to their 'room' was covered by deerskin.

Zelda sat up, stretching. She pushed her hair out of her face, thinking over her vision. How could nothing have changed in the prophecy, if everything had changed since she'd last had it? And what about that last part? Would she see Link again, soon? She certainly hoped so. That way she could punch him herself.

Impa turned over and opened her amber eyes, her white haired tied back from her face. She still wore her tight leather clothes, but they were looking worse for wear. Zelda knew soon she'd have to wear something different. It was a strange thing to imagine Impa in anything other than her Sheikah leathers.

"Good morning, Zelda," Impa greeted, sitting up. "Did you sleep well?"

The princess shrugged one shoulder. "Pretty well, yes." She paused, considering telling Impa about the prophecy before dismissing it. She couldn't see any immediate reason to, and she really didn't feel like discussing Hyrule or Link right now.

"We have another busy day ahead," Impa said.

Zelda responded with a smile. Now that Reego had recruited five people into their rebellion, chores had lessoned. So when Impa said 'busy day', she meant lots of Sheikah training. Which Zelda absolutely loved.

The five Hylians Reego had met were all in their late adolescence or early twenties. They were a group of strong-willed friends who had left Castle Town and had been traveling through Hyrule in an attempt to leave the country and seek help elsewhere. Zelda somewhat liked all of them. They were hard workers and certainly had a passion for stopping the Master. Still, the dynamics around the cave were changed now. It made the rebellion feel more real. The five of them had taken residence in the southern neighborhood section of the cave, where all the small room-like alcoves were.

The youngest was named Scout, a likeable blonde boy who was always smiling. Then there were the twins Tal and Megan, both with red hair and both reserved. Next was Ruby, a tough, muscular young woman with a no-nonsense attitude. And the eldest was Mitch, who was bulky and tall with a loud voice.

It was only Mitch who got on Zelda's nerves. She didn't like the way he tried to take charge of everything, or the patronizing way he spoke to her. But, that was all the help they had so far, so she figured she could silently deal with it.

"I also have preparations to make," Impa continued, interrupting Zelda's thoughts. "I will be leaving for Castle Town at the end of this week."

The princess's eyes widened. "Wait . . . what? You're leaving? Why?"

"I'll be secretly hunting for those who are strongly opposed to the Master. Those who feel passionately enough to join our cause. It's been almost two months now that Hyrule has been taken. Signs of resistance will surely start to show."

Shifting on the pile of furs, Zelda pressed, "But that's dangerous, Imps. You could be caught."

"One cannot retrieve honey unless they brave the bees." Her full lips twisted into a smile. "Don't you worry, Zelda. A true Sheikah is never seen."

"Can I-"  
"You absolutely cannot go."

The girl deflated, fixing her guardian with a scowl. "But I want to go! I want to help! You've been training me."

Impa chuckled. "You still have much to learn. When you're ready, I'll let you attend every mission you want to. But right now it's too dangerous, my little Sheikah-in-training." She patted her head in what Zelda considered a very condescending manner. "Keep practicing while I'm gone, and the time for you to participate will arrive sooner."

Zelda huffed. "I certainly hope so. I don't like all this hiding and waiting."

LoZ

Time passed as Link stayed in Hyrule's castle. Life had settled into an interesting enough routine, but if it hadn't been for trying to find the missing book in Zelda's Prophecies of Hyrule collection, he knew he would have gotten bored.

He had gone back to Zelda's room a few nights later and scanned through each book in the series until he at last determined that the missing book contained the prophecy of the Hero. _His _prophecy, though he still didn't feel he could connect with that idea.

He thought it was safe to assume that, if Mordecai had been the one to remove it, then the book was with him. Link couldn't think of anyone else who would have the means or motive to remove it, so all that was left was to find Mordecai's room and look at the book himself.

After considering the possible locations for awhile, he ended up just asking his personal maid Nenya where Mordecai's room was, since servants often knew many secrets in the castles. She'd responded that the Master had taken over the former king's chambers.

Link was left with a dilemma. He could either ask Mordecai to look at the book, or he could sneak in and look at it himself.

Asking Mordecai seemed like the safest route. There was no risk of being caught, and the worst that could happen was that he was rejected. But that was the whole problem right there. Link wouldn't stand for being rejected. He _needed _to read the prophecy. If he was to be this Hero everyone wanted him to be – and if Mordecai had such an interest in him because of this – then Link wanted to know what exactly he was supposed to do.

Link would have automatically gone with that option, but he had a strong feeling he _would _be rejected. Mordecai had barely told him why he was brought to the castle and what he wanted of him.

That left Link with the possibility of sneaking into the room and looking himself. There was the risk of being caught, and the Master would not be happy. But that saved him from risking a refusal. And then there was that saying about it being better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission . . .

Besides, what would Mordecai really do to him, anyway?

The only time Link did see Mordecai was at the occasional meal, passing by him in the castle, or at the rare occasions when he wanted to speak with Link privately. Those small meetings consisted of him simply questioning Link about his studies. Only once had he asked the boy to recite things he was learning in his education and to talk to him about some battle strategies and weapon lessons. Link had been pretty nervous, since Mordecai had been studying him intently as he'd talked.

Link hadn't been able to glimpse much into his character, but there was one thing he'd learned that stood out. Mordecai was very interested in the arts. Paintings were beginning to fill up the castle halls that Link assumed were purchased by the man. There were all sorts – from abstract to realism, from portraits to bird's eye views. At their meals sometimes Mordecai would tell him about certain books. And during one private meeting, Link had had to wait until the man had finished playing a song on a wooden piano before they could talk. And he played very well, too.

Link really didn't think Mordecai was a big mystery. There were many things about his past and his intentions that Link didn't know, but it seemed the only reason why was because Mordecai didn't feel it was something that needed shared. At least, that was the vibe Link got from him. _I know you have questions, but you don't need answers. I'll tell you when I deem it necessary. _

And Link really didn't like people who held such attitudes.

The other three that the Hylian was in constant contact with – Nenya, Hassin, and Logon – were great company. Nenya always took care of him in her friendly, kind way. Hassin was always patient and encouraging during their lesson's, and Logon kept pushing Link harder every day to grow as a warrior.

There wasn't much he could complain about, life was good enough. Granted, the list of things he wanted to know what a long one, but he was occupied enough with his activities. And there was one thing he was eagerly looking forward to.

The end of the month when the four generals would return to Hyrule Castle.

Link was eager to see Acroff and Ganondorf again. Mordecai had told him that this time the generals would be staying for a few days. It wasn't long now until the end of the month. And maybe, if he'd seen inside that Prophecies of Hyrule book by then, he could talk to Acroff or Ganondorf about it.

Link's mouth twitched to the side as he thought about the book. How was he supposed to get to it? He knew where the king's chambers were – some quick exploration had led him to discover that – but he had no idea when Mordecai would be going to his room, or even if he was there already.

He lied back in his huge four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling contemplatively. He'd just finished another lesson with Hassin, this one about Hyrule's history, and he had quite a few hours of free time before he needed to report to Logon for sword training.

A knock sound and a voice from the other side called, "It's Nenya!"

"Come in," Link said, sitting up on his bed. His thick, earthy toned covers were piled around his legs. He'd never imagined a bed so soft.

The door opened and the pudgy, slightly pretty woman walked in. Her light brown was hair was pulled back into a bun. "Link, the chef in the kitchen made up a delicious dessert he wanted you to try."

Link eyed the chocolate mound on the silver tray she was carrying. He could smell it from where he was. "The chef wanted _me _to try it?"

She smiled. "Of course! You are the only child in the castle. The Master isn't a big fan of sugary sweets, you know."

"I know." As she came over, he picked up the small, moist mound and stuck it into his mouth. He gave a pleased moan. "Goodness, Nenya, that is delicious."

One thing Link prided himself on was the variety of foods he'd gotten to eat over his lifetime. He was familiar with the typical Castle Town dishes, since he'd lived there most of his life. But he'd also moved around to other more remote villages and got to try their food. Then, while staying with Ganondorf, he'd gotten to taste the spicy Gerudo food. And now this experienced chef Mordecai had hired always surprised him with new cuisines.

"I'm glad you like it!" she said. "I'll have to tell him to make some more for you on occasion. I love sweets myself."

As Link swallowed the food down, he paused and asked, "Nenya . . . do you know what Mordecai is doing right now?"

While Nenya, Hassin, and Logon used to be shocked at Link's flippant use of the Master's real name, they were used to it by now.

"Oh, let's see . . . he's probably still out in the gardens overseeing these new trees he wants to have planted. He said there isn't enough shade. I just brought some tea out to him, not an hour ago."

Link inwardly jolted. This was it! He had an opportunity to go into Mordecai's room and look at the book!

The boy hopped up off the bed. "Thank you, Nenya. I have to go do something real quick, I'll see you later!" Not waiting for her to leave before him, he hurried out of his room and into the hall.

Link could feel his adrenaline spiking as he jogged down the halls. He paused at a couple of corners to be sure he was going the right way, and at last found himself at the end of the passage that held the king's room. Link peered around the corner, checking out the situation.

It was a short hall with a single ornate door at the end. Two guards were posted on either side, their armor shining in the lantern light.

The boy pressed his lips together in thought. How could he get by them? He couldn't get to the room without being seen.

And then an idea grew in his mind. _How much influence do I really have in this castle? _

He obviously was of importance if he had his own personal servant, a personal teacher, and personal trainer. And the chef wanted _him _to taste the dessert. Apparently others knew of the importance Mordecai placed on Link. Perhaps, then, the guards would listen to him?

Link took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He had to appear confident for this to work. Adjusting his posture to a casual one, he walked around the corner and up to the guards, who watched him the entire way. His heart started to pound and his throat felt dry as nervousness took hold. He only hoped it didn't show through.

He stopped before the two men, saying, "Mordecai wanted me to fetch a list from his chambers."

The guards exchanged a look. "A list?"

"Yeah, his list of improvements to the castle gardens. The thing he's working on right now? Hurry, he doesn't want to be kept waiting."

The guards instantly straightened, and one opened the door for him.

Link felt light with relief and glee as he stepped in, the guard closing it after him. He knew they closed the door out of respect for privacy, but he couldn't be too long in here, otherwise they'd get suspicious.

Mordecai's room, the former king's room, was even larger than Zelda's. Huge windows lined the back wall, and lavish furniture sat about. Link imagined not too much had been changed about the room, but there were some things he was certain were different. Paintings now adorned the walls, and the color scheme was dark. A few instruments were propped up in a glass case off to the side. The sunlight that came through the windows gleamed off of their polished wood surfaces. It also allowed for a gorgeous view over the castle.

Link quickly took this all in, then turned to the bookshelf. It was full of books, but it was easy to spot the one taken from Zelda's room. It was lying on its side, apart from the other books, its label "Prophecies of Hyrule V. 3" written in gold down the spine. It also lay on top of another book with gray binding.

Link raced over to the bookshelf and picked up the prophecies book. He sat down in a chair that was right beside the bookshelf, barely noticing how warm and soft it was over his focus. He flipped to the table of contents until he spotted the title "The Legend of the Hero".

The boy quickly turned to the page number . . . and stopped abruptly. For, right beside the title, was a rough sketch of the Hero. And he looked just like Link. Granted, his face wasn't very detailed, but he had blonde hair, and the blue of his eyes stood out. He was holding the Master Sword.

Link bit his lip, hands trembling as he moved to read the passage.

_When evil falls over the land  
The Hero will stand as righter  
The Master Sword he'll take in hand  
Humble beginnings to fighter_

_Princess of Destiny by his side  
Taking back Hyrule is her mission  
Foes will fall and armies will clash  
Due to her Wisdom and Vision_

Link sat back, frowning. The sunlight pouring in from the windows warmed him as he thought over what he read. He found himself disappointed. It didn't tell him much that he didn't already know.

He knew the Hero was supposed to defeat evil. And he'd already had the Master Sword, however briefly. It was with Zelda now. Did that mean he would get it back? And he certainly had humble beginnings, and was slowly becoming a fighter due to Ganondorf and Logon's training.

He found it very likely Zelda was the Princess of Destiny. The next two verses just seemed to talk about how she would play a part in defeating the evil. But Wisdom and Vision? They were capitalized for a reason.

"What do they mean?" Link whispered, brow scrunched in thought.

He blinked as realization hit him. The Triforce of Wisdom? He'd only ever seen wisdom capitalized when referring to one piece of the Triforce, along with Courage and Power. Ganondorf had already shown him his Triforce of Power, so if Zelda had Wisdom . . . then who had Courage?

A shiver of excitement burst through him, and he let go of one heavy side of the book to hold up his hand, staring at the back of it.

But it was blank.

He let out his breath, gripping the book again, as disappointment surged. _Guess not, _he thought.

Closing the book, he moved to sit it back on the bookshelf, when the gray book it had been covering caught his eye. Written in curving black letters was "Black Magic, Demons, and Evil of Hyrule".

Link quirked one brow. _Why would Mordecai take this book out of Zelda's room? _

Setting Prophecies of Hyrule down, he took the other book and settled back on the chair. He flipped to the table of contents, pleased to see it listed every subject discussed within. He skimmed each title, trying to see one that might have caught Mordecai's eye.

"Stalfos . . . Poes . . . ReDeads . . . Necromancers . . . Witches and Warlocks . . . Mordecai and the Four Generals-" he stopped, eye widening.

Quickly flipping to the page, he read, _Over a thousand years ago Mordecai ruled Hyrule with an iron fist and kept a tight control over the people through fear and swift action against resistance. He's long since been sealed away in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But it's been recently foretold that he will return to reclaim Hyrule with the aid of four generals of great power. _

Link blinked in surprise, his mind racing. This book didn't seem to cast Mordecai in a very favorable light, but then again, it _did _say he had complete control over the people. Wasn't that necessary to stop war and violence? And control through fear wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, people who broke the law _should _be afraid of justice.

_Or am I just making excuses? _

Link sighed heavily, sitting the book back. He wondered how long he'd been in there. Not wanting to cause suspicion, he stood up from the chair. He glanced around the sunlit room until he saw some blank sheets of paper on a writing desk. Jogging over, he took one of those and curled it up, then left the room.

"You were in there a long time," one guard said.

Link waved the rolled-up sheet of paper. "Couldn't find the list." Then he proceeded to walk quickly down the hall and out of sight.

LoZ

Swords clashed as Link and Logon sparred in the castle courtyard. The weather was nice and temperate, with a cooling breeze blowing through. Link kept his focus as they circled one another, jumping in to attack and defend.

Logon hefted his sword for another strike, then his gaze turned to the side and he held up a hand for Link to stop. The boy did, dropping his hands to his knees and panting.

"We have company," Logon stated.

Link turned, seeing a servant running up to them.

"Excuse me," the servant said. "But the Master requests to speak to Link in the throne room immediately."

And just like that, Link felt sick and light-headed. _Uh-oh. He knows! Stupid snitching soldiers. _

Logon gave him a wary glance, then nodded. "Very well. Our lessons are through here, Link. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," he responded weakly, sheathing his sword into the scabbard on his back. He followed the servant back into the shade of the castle and through the halls until he stopped before the throne room doors.

"He's inside," the servant stated, before giving a quick bow and leaving.

Link pushed open the double doors and entered the huge throne room. The arched ceiling was adorned with paintings of the goddesses. Along the two side walls were alternating stone columns and long windows that allowed of view of evening over Hyrule. A raised platform in the center of the room housed the golden throne.

Mordecai was seated on the throne, one leg crossed over the other. He had an elbow propped against the arm rest, his fist below his chin. He was regarding Link silently with his dark eyes, the 'M' scarred into the side of his face as still as his expression.

Link walked forward until he was some feet from the throne, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Mordecai, you called for me?"

The man simply stared at him for a few more moments before taking a breath and straightening. "Link . . . I am extremely disappointed in you. My chamber guards reported to me that you went into my room looking for a list I never asked for. I'm also very disappointed in them, and they have been punished accordingly. However, given that I have a soft spot for you, I'd like you to explain yourself before I decide what action is necessary."

For a moment Link was left speechless. His initial remorse for getting the soldiers into trouble was drowned out by his anxiety at the last sentence. Mordecai was going to punish him? How so?

Link took a breath to steel himself, then said, "I just wanted to see what your room looked like inside. You're a bit of a mystery to me, so I only wanted to try to figure you out. I didn't ask you because I thought you would say 'no'."

One black eyebrow rose. "You thought I would refuse you?"

" . . .Yes."

"So, what you're saying is that you knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway."

Link felt his face heat up. He hated being treated like a child. The previous worry he'd felt was now gone, and anger was in its place. His tone was slightly harsh as he replied, "Yes."

Mordecai studied him a moment. "You're not lying to me, are you, Link? I'd be so disappointed if you lied to me."

"I'm not."

The Master stood up, letting out his breath and giving a smile. "Very well." He descended to the floor and walked toward Link. "I know you're curious about me, but just be patient and you will learn. I suppose I shall forgive you this once."

Link bristled as he held his ground, Mordecai approaching closer until he paused right beside the boy. Resisting the urge to look up at him, Link stared straight ahead at the throne. He felt the man's hand rest on his shoulder, and his voice was an octave lower as he said, "But don't test my patience again, Link." The hand was removed and he heard his footsteps recede until he had left the Hylian alone in the throne room.

Link left a few minutes later when he felt calm enough. He wanted to go see the guards and apologize for lying to them and getting them into trouble. However, when he reached the corner and peered around – just to be sure Mordecai wasn't there – all intent to speak to them vanished.

Because those two guards were gone, and replaced with two different ones.

* * *

**The faster I get reviews, the faster I update because it motivates me to write! It lets me know people actually enjoy my stories. So if you do like it, please, please leave a review to tell me so! **

**And have a happy New Year's! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! I'm super excited about this chapter! I've worked really hard on it, and it's the longest one I've ever written. Ever. 8D**

**Sorry about the delay, but the length of this should make up for it!**

**And thank you SO MUCH to Farli30519, TwilightWakerofTime, Staarsgazer, Alyssa, Screen, Kamil the Awesome, hi, and Snowyflakes. You're reviews meant so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 9**

Zelda stood not far from the entrance to the cave, her arms crossed as pink dawn light filtered in through the trees. The smell of bark and dew was strong, and she could hear the five new rebellion members –Mitch, Scout, Tal, Ruby, and Megan -chopping logs behind her. They didn't need the fire for warmth, but to cook meat.

"I promise I won't be gone long," Impa stated, tying off the small bag she had at her back. "Only as long as necessary."

Zelda huffed, a breeze tugging some blonde strands in front of her face. "I still wish I could come with you."

The Sheikah's full lips turned up into a smile. "I know, young one. It will be your turn soon. When I return, I'll have more people for our rebellion. And I'll hopefully bring some news of the state of Hyrule and Castle Town."

Zelda didn't like that her guardian was heading to Castle Town to look for people. It was too close to Mordecai for her liking. But she knew Impa was incredibly skilled and knew she should trust her judgment. They couldn't hide in the woods forever.

The two regarded one another for a moment before Impa gave her a quick embrace. She pulled back, saying, "Train hard. Obey Reego. And I will see you soon."

"Good-bye, Impa."

And with that, the Sheikah headed through the woods, on her way to Castle Town.

Zelda watched her go, sighing sadly. She longed for the day she'd be trained enough to go on missions.

"Hey, Zel!"

She rolled her eyes, groaning softly. It was the bulky, loud Mitch again. When she didn't respond, he pressed, "C'mon and help us chop some wood, why don't you? That Sheikah will be back soon enough."

Musing once again about how much she disliked Mitch, she turned around and went to help.

LoZ

Link was practically hanging out the window, his palms braced on the sill and the wind whipping his hair from his face. He grinned widely as he saw the carriages pulling up to the front of the castle. The sun had just climbed fully into the sky, which was still tinged with pink and orange.

He watched as the carriages opened. He saw a flash of long black hair and purple skirts – Sephora. Then he saw a rough, rugged man hop out of another carriage – Rolox. Out of another he saw white hair and the gleam of a long staff strapped to the man's back – Acroff. And lastly the huge, muscular form of Ganondorf appeared.

Link bit his lip to try to stop his smile from leaping off his face. He quickly pulled back inside his room and shut the window. Grabbing a pair of boots, he pulled them on as he hopped to the door and into the hall. Shutting it loudly behind him, he began to run.

He raced down the hallways until he found the stairs, going down them so quick that his hair bounced around his face and his hand barely tapped the wooden railing. Once he reached the bottom, he sprinted for the main entrance way.

Only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

He jerked, looking up to see Mordecai wearing a disapproving frown.

"It is not polite to run indoors," the Master said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Link sighed, stepping back and away from the hand. "I'm excited to see the generals."

"Oh?" There was something inquisitive and suspicious in Mordecai's dark eyes as he looked over Link. But it was gone a second later as he said, "I'm on my way to greet them right now. Let's go together, shall we?"

Feeling his excitement seeping away, he walked with the man down the entrance hall and to the double doors just as they were opening. The four generals walked in, talking amongst themselves.

"Master," Sephora said loudly, stopping the conversation. "It's so good to see you again. Hello, Link."

The boy nodded as Mordecai replied, "I'm pleased to see all of you here. The servants will direct you to your temporary rooms. We will discuss the status of the kingdoms at dinner, so come prepared to give your report. If you have any problems, have a servant report to me." He gave a small smile. "Daughter, Rolox, Acroff, Ganondorf . . . welcome. I will see you soon." With that he turned and headed back the way he had come.

Link looked up at Acroff who spread his arms wide. The boy ran over and gave him a tight hugged. "I've missed you!"

The man laughed. "I have missed you, too."

Link let go and craned his neck back so he could meet Ganondorf in the eye. "And it's so good to see you, also!"

A half-smile crept across the Gerudo's face. "I'm very interested to hear about how your training has been going. But let's talk later, shall we? The servants are here to direct us to our rooms."

At first Link was put-off by Ganon's dismissal. He glanced back to see the servants approaching, Rolox already making his way toward them. Link turned back to the generals, all who were watching him. Then he noticed the way Ganondorf was looking at him, as if he was trying to convey a meaning in his eyes. And Link couldn't help but be reminded of the last thing the Gerudo had said to him before they'd parted a month ago.

_Don't trust anyone. _

He understood then that Ganondorf wanted to speak to him in private. So he just nodded and stepped aside, allowing the servants to come closer. "Of course. I'll tell you about Logon's training later. Maybe I'll introduce you two and you can compare notes."

Ganon just gave a curt nod. "Agreed." Then he walked off down the hall.

Link watched Acroff follow suit, but not before the white-haired man flashed him a bright grin –seeming to show that he also wanted to speak to Link privately, and was impressed at his response.

Sephora was last, and he felt her fingers pushed through his hair as she said, "I'll see you at dinner, dear one."

Left alone, Link headed slowly back to his room and then sat down on his bed.

He didn't have to wait long until he heard a knock at his door and Nenya's voice saying, "I have company for you, Link. General Ganondorf and General Acroff."

Then he heard Acroff chuckle. "Is Link so well-to-do now that he gets people to wait on him?"

Link hurried over to the door, yanking it open. "That was quick! Thank you, Nenya. You two can come in."

He moved aside to allow the generals to enter, giving Nenya a smile before shutting the door. He turned around to see the men looking about at his room.

"It's quite luxurious," Ganondorf stated. "But you'd never see such a waste of space in the Gerudo Desert."

"Speak for yourself, I love this!" Acroff commented. "I may look into getting a similar design done in my home in the Eastern Kingdom."

Link laughed and motioned them to the seating area. "Come over here, we can talk."

Ganondorf and Acroff both sat in one of the two dark green chairs. The boy sat on the sofa on the other side of the low table. Sunlight came in through the windows, making the room bright. It was silent in his room, the walls and door thick.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk here and now?" Acroff asked, his blue eyes moving to the Gerudo.

"Yes," Ganon answered. "Sephora and Rolox will be busy with their rooms, and the Master will be seeing that everything is prepared for the dinner. It's the opportune time. So tell me, Link," he leaned forward, at last giving a warm smile that seemed out of place on his hard features, "how have you been?"

Link sighed heavily, sitting back. "Pretty good. You met Nenya, she's my personal maid. She's been taking care of me, which is kind of hard to get used to. I'm receiving an education from Hassin and Logon is training me as a warrior. Things are a little quiet and boring around here. However," he bit his lip, eyes moving back and forth between them, "Mordecai . . . he . . ." He wasn't sure to continue or not. He knew Ganondorf and Acroff weren't too fond of the Master, and they obviously didn't want to speak to Link unless it was away from Mordecai and the other two generals. Still, Link didn't want to look like a traitor.

"It's okay," Acroff said, seeming to read his mind. "Tell us what is really going on."

Link looked down at his fingers, studying them as he said, "Mordecai concerns me. He treats me like . . . property. I have his little routine I have to follow, and he summons me whenever he wants to, making me report to him. I found Zelda's room the other day, and he was mad that I broke in. It was locked," he explained, and saw amused smiles on the two men's faces. "I realized a book from Zelda's collection was missing, so I tricked the guards outside of Mordecai's room into allowing me in-" the amused smiles widened "-and found a prophecy book that had the Hero's prophecy in it. And also a book on evil that . . . that talked about Mordecai and his generals." Seeing the shocked look at their faces, he quickly continued, "I snuck back out of the room, but the guards told Mordecai anyway. I got in trouble, but not punished."

Link waited for their response, but none came. The two sat quietly and stared at one another, both of their eyes wide. The room was deathly silent, sunlight warming it.

"Well?" the boy asked, impatient and worried at their shock.

Ganondorf stood up abruptly. "Stay here, Link. Acroff and I need to discuss something."

"We do?" the white-haired man asked, seeming reluctant to go.

Not giving him a choice, Ganon grabbed his narrow shoulder and hauled him out of the room, leaving Link sitting alone.

Link chewed on his lip, hurt burning his eyes. _I shouldn't have told them that. But . . . I thought they wanted me to tell them my secrets. _He was left confused, one thought turning over and over in his head as he waited.

Who were Ganondorf and Acroff most loyal to: Mordecai or himself?

LoZ

Acroff sighed heavily as he let the large Gerudo lead him to the end of the hallway. Ganondorf glanced around to be sure they weren't watched, but Acroff thought his suspicion was ridiculous. They were at a dead end marked by a small bench and empty flower vases. A painting of the ocean during a storm hung over it. The area was several feet from the windows, leaving it in darkness. It smelled of dust. Obviously Mordecai didn't have enough servants to keep the entirety of the castle clean.

"What's wrong?" Acroff asked, voice dripping with exasperation.

Ganon turned on him, eyes full of anger and of sadness at the same time. "We can't . . . we can't do what we were doing. We can't turn Link against the Master."

Acroff laughed, crossing his arms. "I don't think it's a mystery to Link that we're not fond of the Master. We've dropped off hints now and again. He's a smart kid. He heard us complaining about the Master's actions, so now he's just doing the same to us."

"Then that was a mistake!" Ganon hissed, struggling to keep his voice down through his strong emotions. "Or have you forgotten that you and I _cannot _betray the Master unless we want our souls taking a one-way trip to the Realm of Eternal Darkness?"

"I haven't," the ex-circus performer replied calmly. "And I don't understand why being exclusive friends with Link bothers you so."

Ganon seemed ready to yell, but he paused for a moment, collecting himself. When he spoke, his voice was tight, "Because that could end in all three of us going to the Realm of Eternal Darkness. The Master will be suspicious of our intentions, thinking we're trying to incite rebellion against him. Link's strong-willed enough as it is, if he sees us going against the Master, then he will, too. And Link read about the Master and the generals in a book about _evil_ in Hyrule! We've all been telling him that the Master is working for the greater good. So how does it look that he found mention of us in a book over evil? How is it _going _to look when he realizes we've all manipulated him?"

That stunned Acroff into silence, which so rarely happened. He felt guilt prodding at his stomach, and he didn't like it. He'd agreed to help Sephora mostly because he didn't care. He'd been a circus performer – an outcast living in poverty. Finding the Demon Staff had changed all that; it had given him power. At the time, he didn't see why he couldn't use the staff to show how strong he could be, to work with other powerful, and rather interesting people. There'd been no malice in his decision, no quest for revenge or negative emotions driving him. He knew Mordecai was bad for Hyrule. The thing was: he simply had not cared. If he was on the winning side, what did it matter? He had nothing to lose.

But now . . . he'd met Link. A spirited, defiant young kid who he had instantly liked. Who had instantly liked _him. _And he had helped the Master and generals use Link, not even thinking far enough ahead to see the effects of it. Truth be told, he didn't think the Master would keep Link alive. How he would have felt if Mordecai had killed Link, he had no idea. But the idea of the boy realizing the friend he'd trusted had lied to him . . . it wasn't a pleasant one.

Ganondorf seemed satisfied with Acroff's silence. "Exactly. We can't encourage Link to oppose the Master."

Feeling angry at the conflict within him, the white-haired man snapped, "Well, what then? Should we just never talk to Link again? That'll be productive."

"No, no. We should still be his friends. Welike him. And he likes us. And I worry about him being with the Master. He's going to get himself hurt. But," he sighed, running a hand through his red hair, "we still have to keep our loyalty to the Master for our own sakes, and for his."

Acroff glanced down the still empty hall, looking at the Hylian boy's closed door. He said softly, "Link's the wild card in all this. The one thing the four of us weren't ready for."

Ganon nodded. "The Master changed his mind about killing him, because he thinks he will be a powerful ally to have – to control. Sephora seems interested in keeping a good relationship with him; you've seen how sweet she is to him. Rolox would probably kill him instantly, but he does whatever the Master says. I was all for killing Link right after he'd served his purpose. I'm sure you remember me trying to convince the Master to do so." He shoulders drooped. "Now I don't want him to die. I've . . ." he paused, struggling with the words, then flung his arms out in surrender, "oh, fine, dammit! I've got a soft spot for that kid." He shook his head, then looked at Acroff. "What about you?"

"I've always liked Link," Acroff responded. "However, I saw the wisdom in killing him after he'd freed the Master. I'm surprised the Master didn't kill him, but I can't say I'm upset. I just don't want that kid to get hurt in all of this."

A moment of silence stretched between them that was broken by Ganondorf chuckling. When Acroff's blue eyes looked up at him questioningly, he said, "Ironic, isn't it? We all had the mission to kill Link, yet now we all find ourselves bound to him."

Acroff smiled, nodding. "Link has something about him that makes people drawn to him."

"It's because he's the Hero."

"Yes, I think so, too."

LoZ

Link felt hurt and anger burn inside him as he sat on the sofa, waiting for the two generals to come back. They were taking too long, and he felt that answered his question. They were more loyal to Mordecai than him. And Link wondered if it was all right that that made him upset.

The door opened and he jumped, whipping around to see Acroff looking in.

"Hey, Link," he said, smiling brightly. "Sorry to leave you like that. The dinner is ready, so the Master has had us summoned. Unfortunately, it's just a dinner among us generals and the Master. But we still want to talk, so see you afterward?"

Link hesitated, then sighed. "Yeah, I'll see you after dinner."

Acroff looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he just let out his breath with a smile and closed the door.

Link waited a good ten minutes before he left his room. Making sure he was alone, he jogged down the halls toward the dining room. Red evening sunlight slanted through the windows, seeming to create pools of blood in the hall. As he approached the corner he peered around, only to see that the dining room doors were unguarded. Which made Link think that whatever it was Mordecai wanted to discuss, he didn't want anyone else to hear it.

This hall was wider than the others, the floor a gleaming marble. The doors were cherry wood and carved with swirling patterns, heavy gold handles adorning them. The smell of roasted meat and bread slipped into the hall.

Link made his way carefully to the door, glanced around to be sure he was alone, then pressed his pointed ear against it. It took him a moment to adjust to the muffled noises of voices, but soon he could pick up their conversation.  
" . . . food is to your liking," Mordecai was saying. "I brought in a chef that is well-known throughout Hyrule to work for me."

"You always had good taste, Father," Sephora commented.

"I'm sure you have all your reports ready?" Mordecai continued. "I want to know everything that is going on within each of your kingdoms."

Link shifted against the cool wood of the door, getting more comfortable.

"I'll go first," Sephora volunteered. "My Northern Kingdom has experienced . . ."

She trailed off into a questioning silence and Link frowned, pressing closer against the door. What had happened?

Suddenly the door burst open and Link was sent flying back. He collided with the far wall, his head cracking against it, and tumbled to the floor. He heard a growl and looked up to see Rolox standing in the middle of the broken doors in his bestial form: claws in the place of nails, sharp bone-like spikes protruding from his back, and his hunched, animalistic pose.

Rolox sprung at him and Link's training from the last two months kicked in. The boy rolled out of the way and he heard the general's claws scrape across the wall where he had been. Link crouched as Rolox turned to him, tensing himself to avoid the next attack. The man let loose a snarl and-

"Stop."

It was Mordecai, spoken in a single calm, commanding tone. Both Link and Rolox looked through the broken doors and into the dining room. The Master and Sephora were watching them, still sitting. But Ganondorf and Acroff had stood up, and the Gerudo was halfway across the room.

"Both of you come in here," Mordecai said.

Rolox gave a low growl, his dark eyes looking over Link before he said softly, "This is the second time you've been saved from me killing you, kid. You better make sure there isn't a third." With that he stood up, reverting back into human form, and walked into the dining room. He and Ganon held heated gazes as they passed before Rolox sat in his chair.

Link stood up, smoothing his shirt down, and went into the room. Ganondorf and Acroff both took a seat as Link stood next to them, facing Mordecai who was at the head of the table. Sephora and Rolox were on the opposite side. The dining hall was long and rectangular. The table surface shone in the evening light, its high-backed chairs sitting along it. The side walls were lined with columns, arched windows, and banners depicting the goddesses and the Triforce.

Mordecai regarded him a moment in silence, and Link held his gaze steadily. Sephora was eating calmly, as if nothing had happened. Rolox had his teeth bared, glaring at Link. Acroff was slumped back in his chair, one arm hanging over the arm rest, and grinning in amusement. Ganondorf sat rigidly.

"You're quite independent, little one," Mordecai at last said, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "I warned you not to disobey me again. What prompted you to do so?"

Keeping his chin held high, Link replied, "I wondered what it was you were talking about that you didn't want anyone else to hear."

A black eyebrow rose. "And if I didn't want anyone else to hear, why did you think you had the right to eavesdrop?"

"Because I'm a part of all this," Link said levelly.

A smile quirked at the corner of Mordecai's mouth. "So you are." He sat forward. "Very well, you may stay. However, you will only sit and listen. If you move about or if you talk, I'll have Rolox personally escort you out. Is that clear?"

Link glanced over at the said general, who grinned wickedly. The boy then nodded once. "Very."

"So," Mordecai turned to Sephora. "Continue."

She cleared her throat daintily, cutting the meat on her plate with silverware that reflected the red light coming in through the windows. "My Northern Kingdom has experienced small rebellion. The Zoras thought it wise to block trade, but could only manage it for three weeks. I did not give into their demands, and their need for supplies they cannot find in their lake home drove them to give up."

"I'm sure you've dissuaded that from ever happening again?" the Master asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I've put very strict laws in place for the Zoras. They cannot even set foot outside their home unless they send a request to me."

Link remembered to keep his outward visage calm, but inside he jumped. How dare Sephora take away their freedoms like that?

"The other reclusive Hylians that live there have just accepted my rule. I'm having the mountains searched for any villages I do not know about, but it will take awhile for my troops to come back as it's rather cold in the mountains. And I've brought reports on the economy and how much each village is bringing in." She produced a piece of paper.

Mordecai took it and laid it down. "I shall have a detailed look at it tonight. Thank you, my daughter." He glanced up at the rest of the generals. "Who's next?"

"The Gerudos do not question my rule," Ganondorf spoke. "There is absolutely no rebellion. I'm working on expanding our trade routes to deal further into Hyrule; you know the Gerudo are usually secretive people. There's many plants in the desert that can be used as medicine I'm sure you'll find profitable."

"Good," Mordecai replied. "I look forward to seeing your efforts prosper. How much longer will it take?"

Ganon shrugged. "A few months. It's not something we Gerudos are used to, and much organization has to be made."

"Try to speed up the process, I want this new Hyrule to flourish. And thank you for your efforts. Acroff?"

The white-haired man started. "Me next? Okay, um, my Eastern Kingdom is a little boring. It's mostly farmland, and the people there are deeply rooted in tradition. Good thing is, they never dealt much with the rest of Hyrule aside from exporting their crop. So long as the market continues to be good, I won't have any trouble."

"That's good to hear," Mordecai responded. "So the economy is as it's always been?"

"As far as I can tell. Agriculture is . . . foreign to me. I'm still learning it." He grinned.

"Learn faster, and don't let those simple farmers trick you."

Acroff looked like he was about to laugh, but thought better of it and said, "Of course, Master."

"My turn," Rolox growled, palpably impatient. "If you all don't remember, I run the Western Kingdom, home to fields, mountains, rough Hylians and Gorons. I've had quite a few rebellion attempts to deal with."

Mordecai tilted his head to the side. "And, how did you deal with them?"

The half-beast shifter flashed a predatory smile. "I killed any that opposed. Those Gorons were surprised my claws were sharp and strong enough to damage their skin. You can be assured they won't make that mistake again."

Link's throat felt tight, and he swallowed, hoping no one else could hear it. He felt sorry for the dwellers of the Western Kingdom. Even if he hadn't heard that confession, Link knew Rolox would be a terrible leader. He was far too violent, and had a quick temper.

Mordecai nodded. "I'm very pleased with what I've heard from all of you. I'd like to discuss some of the new laws I have planned for Hyrule. It's still in the rough stages, and I may add or remove some depending. I want these laws to apply to each of the kingdoms –they are total laws. Do tell me if any clash with the capabilities of your kingdoms, and we shall see what can be done."

Link glanced out the windows to see the sun halfway below the horizon, the red sky more saturated. Some dark clouds striped it, but they weren't thick enough to bring rain. Past the battlements of the castle Hyrule rolled out as a black carpet. It was still fairly well lit inside the grand dining room, but Link wondered how much longer this meeting would last given the fading daylight.

The boy thought over what the generals had said. Hyrule was under their control. He wondered how long it would be until peace reigned and the people stopped fighting back. Though he could hardly blame them if someone like Rolox ruled over them. He could only imagine-

"-must call me Master, for that is what I am to them," Mordecai said, his words catching Link's attention and drawing him from his thoughts. "The punishment for disobedience will be just like the old days. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to? I know _you_ do, Sephora, you were there."

"Yes," she smiled and inclined her head.

Link frowned, but remembered he was not allowed to speak. His interest was piqued, so he held his tongue. For now, at least.

"I'll look over your economic and profit reports," the Master continued, "and estimate how much each of your kingdoms should pay to me at the end of each month. I'm sure it will be a manageable amount."

Link noticed a frown crease Ganondorf's face, but the Gerudo did not protest.

"It seems you are all handling rebellion nicely, so perhaps the laws concerning crimes and punishments aren't needed."

"I have it handled," Rolox sniffed.

"I'm curious, Master," Sephora said, "how do you plan on dealing with the rebellion of the runaway princess and her Sheikah guardian?"

Rolox frowned. "What makes you think they're an organized rebellion?"

"What else would they be doing?" Acroff replied. "They want their country back. They probably think they can use the Master Sword as a symbol to rally behind."

"Well," Mordecai steepled his fingers. "Last month I ordered all of you to have your kingdoms searched for the missing princess. Have you found anything?" The following silence answered his question. "I see. Double your efforts, then."

"But, Master," Acroff said, "what if they've left Hyrule?"

A small smile ghosted across Mordecai's face. "They have to return sometime, don't they?"

LoZ

Ganondorf and Acroff did not return to Link's room that night, to the boy's disappointment. He slept fitfully, his mind still tossing over all that had happened, all that he had heard.

The next morning Nenya had brought him breakfast in his room, apparently because "Rolox is in a fit in the dining room, complaining that he didn't sleep because his room was too cold. You wouldn't want to go down there". Link wandered the halls a little, but didn't see any of the generals. By the time he had thought it might be a good idea to ask where their rooms were, he had to go to his lessons with Hassin. The teacher ran him through some basics of ancient Hylian, and Link had picked it up fast.

After that he'd gotten word that Logon had moved up their training session because he had many errands to run that evening. Link spent a good two hours training, and it was nice to take his mind off of Mordecai and the generals.

It was only after he'd gone back up to his room to change into clothes that weren't sweaty that Nenya announced Ganondorf and Acroff wanted to see him.

In the process of unstrapping his scabbard from his back, he paused and called, "Let them in."

The two generals entered the room, seeming somewhat shy. They glanced around the space adorned with dark, earthy tones before giving small smiles at Link.

Link swallowed. He felt a little awkward, too, given how their last meeting had ended. He motioned to the seating area. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll be a moment."

He heard them move to the chairs as he pulled off the scabbard and sat it by the wall. He then kicked off his boots. He considered pulling on new shoes and changing shirts, but decided against it. He was more eager to talk to them. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and then moved over to the sofa, plopping down heavily. "I just got done with training for today."

Ganondorf nodded. "How did it go?"

"Great. It's a lot of fun."

Silence hung between them for a moment.

"Listen," Acroff sighed, "about yesterday . . . we're sorry we ran off on you like that. It's just that we don't want you to get the wrong impression. Like we are opposed to the Master. You do understand, don't you?"

_Oh, I understand perfectly, _Link thought. In that statement, Acroff had said everything while saying nothing. They clearly didn't fully trust Mordecai, and their friendship with Link had begun to show that. But parts of their souls were in the Sword of Spirits. If Mordecai thought they were betraying him, or conspiring behind his back, then they could be sent to the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

Link wondered a moment if he should outright say all that to them. That he knew the real reason behind their change in behavior.

_But that would be counter-productive, _he decided. _I can't acknowledge their secret, otherwise it would no longer be a secret. _

It made him feel somewhat better, too. That them leaving him yesterday had nothing to do with being angry at what he'd said, but being concerned for their own safety . . . and possibly his.

"Oh, it's fine," Link assured. "I understand."

Ganondorf gestured widely with his hands. "So, tell us how things have been."

Link talked about the routine he'd settled into at the castle. He told them what he was learning with Hassin and every training exercise Logon had him do. He didn't mention the prophecies book again, but he did have two more questions concerning Mordecai that he hoped they would answer. When there was a lull in the conversation, he took a breath and went for it.

"Mordecai told me a little about his wife. I was wondering, though, where is she now?"

Ganondorf and Acroff exchanged glances, but Link was relieved to see that weren't nervous looks. It was . . . sad, almost.

"She's dead?" Link prompted.

"No, no," Acroff replied. "Not dead. But close to it."

The boy's brow creased in a frown. "But . . . if she's not dead, then how can she possibly still be alive?" A disturbing thought occurred to him. "She's not in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, is she?"

Ganon shook his head. "No, not there. The Master found a suitable punishment for her, somewhere beyond help. But let's not talk about it. It's too depressing."

Link was shocked. Mordecai had punished his wife? He knew Talisman had tried to steal her, so why should she also be punished? Perhaps she had tried to leave Mordecai . . . for Talisman?

Link resisted the urge to rub his forehead in frustration. It was too complicated.

_If, for once, I could get the entire story, this would all make sense. _

"I'm curious about something else," Link said, deciding to move on. "The Realm of Eternal Darkness is practically worse than death, right? So how come all those people in there were afraid of Mordecai? I mean, what can he hold over them if they're already cursed in there?"

Ganondorf leaned forward, steepling his large hands in front of him. His amber eyes burned into Link's as he said seriously, "Both of your questions have the same answer. And I suppose since you know this much, it won't hurt to tell you."

The white-haired general grinned. "You're quite clever Link, to notice and deduce these things. Probably too smart for your own good."

The Hylian gave him a half-smile in return.

"There is a place," Ganondorf began, "that's worse than the Realm of Eternal Darkness. At least in that Realm, you can move about. You're not alone, you can have a conversation. And you _do _have the possibility of getting out. Of course, someone else would have to get you out, and they would have to be very powerful to do so. But it's not a hopeless situation."

"Yet," Acroff said with a wicked smile.

"Yet," Ganondorf continued, "there is another realm set apart from Hyrule. It's called the Realm of Lost Souls. Once you are sent there, you are alone, it's rumored you are immobile, and there is no chance of ever leaving. Once you are sent there, you are imprisoned for eternity."

"Whoa," Link breathed. "That's not good. Why didn't Talisman send Mordecai there? I mean, if he wanted to get rid of him forever?"

"Talisman is not that cruel," the Gerudo answered. "Plus, you must have a considerable amount of power to be able to do that. I'm not sure how powerful Talisman is, so that may not be his reasoning. But you must be very strong in magic to do this."

"And Mordecai can do this?" Link questioned, catching on.

"His Sword of Spirits can," Acroff answered. "That's why the people in the Realm of Eternal Darkness were afraid of them. He still had his sword, so he could still send them to the Realm of Lost Souls."

Link nodded, understanding. He thought about how that applied to his first question, about the Master's wife . . . and froze.

He had to keep himself from shouting as he gasped out, "Mordecai sent his _wife _into the Realm of Lost Souls?"

"Yes," Ganondorf said softly. "He probably would have done the same to Talisman, had he not bested the Master."

"How _did _he best him?"

"Who knows?" Acroff smiled. "We know next to nothing about Talisman, so only he can answer that. And he seems to have disappeared."

LoZ

Link parried Logon's insistent attacks, their blades clashing repeatedly. The boy was forced to back up across the shady courtyard. He hated it when he was forced to back up, but he knew he couldn't break Logon's guard. Not today. The man was pressing him because of their audience.

Ganondorf stood to the side, arms crossed and watching the training with a stern expression. A dark red cape hung from his broad shoulders, rippling slightly in the breeze.

It was the next day, and the Gerudo had wanted to come see how Link's training was progressing. The boy couldn't tell if he was impressed or not; Ganon was always hard to read.

Link blocked an attack aimed at his head, then pivoted around for a hard swing at Logon's side. But the older man was faster, and he spun his sword around to block it. He shoved Link's blade back with enough force to send the boy stumbling.

Link regained his footing and quickly parried another swing at his middle. Logon pushed, testing the strength of the boy's guard. Link dug his heels into the ground, keeping his position.

With a warm smile Logon disengaged. "Good work. We're done for today."

Straightening and sheathing his sword, the Hylian smiled in return. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to the Gerudo and gave a wave signaling they were done before heading over to him. Ganon uncrossed his arms, nodding.

"What did you think?" Link asked once he reached the general.

"You're progressing nicely," he responded. "And you have a good area here to train in." He glanced around the wide courtyard and up at the towering walls of the castle that surrounded it. Link followed his gaze and for a moment thought he saw Rolox looking out one of the windows, but then it was gone.

"You don't think you're going to have to take over Logon's position and train me yourself?" Link asked with a grin, turning back to the general.

The Gerudo replied in kind. "No, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Excuse me, Link!" Nenya called, jogging from an open door of the castle over to them. "Are you done with your training?"

"Yes," he responded, wondering what he could possibly need to do. He was hoping to just have some free time with Ganon.

She pushed some strands of light brown hair from her face. "General Sephora has requested you come to her chambers. She wants to speak to you."

Link's eyebrows shot up. He glanced over at Ganon who was frowning. "Um . . . okay. Let's go."

Nenya turned around and headed back into the castle. Link moved to follow, but was stopped by the Gerudo's strong hand on his arm. The boy looked up at him questioningly.

"Be careful," Ganon whispered. "Sephora is not to be trusted."

And there it was again. Those words, that intense stare, that seemed to contradict everything said about Mordecai being good and everything being just fine.

"I will," Link promised. As Ganon let go, he hurried after Nenya.

LoZ

"This is her door," Nenya said as they came to a stop before one room in a long hallway. She knocked and called, "Miss Sephora, I have Link."

After a paused they heard the general respond, "Let him in."

The maid opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Link to enter before shutting it behind him.

The room was much like the rest of the guest rooms in the castle. Larger and well-furnished with windows. Each of the rooms had a different color scheme, this one with deep purples and blacks, off-set by red in a couple of places. It smelled strongly of lilacs, and Link noticed a few candles burning to the side. It must have just been for the scent, because the room was adequately lit from the windows. It would have been brighter, had the under layer of silk curtains not been drawn across them. It gave the room a twilight feel, despite the fact that it was afternoon.

"Hello, Link."

He turned to see Sephora sitting on a curving, elegant sofa. She was smiling, resting her head against one hand.

"Come sit," she prompted.

He gave a quick smile in greeting before sitting in one of the high-backed chairs across from her. The chair made him feel very small, and he propped his elbows up on the arm rests. "Hi. You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to check up on you," she said. "We haven't got to talk in private since the other generals and I arrived."

"I'm good. I have a nice room and a personal servant. I've been getting an education and training to be a warrior. I've got no complaints."

She ran her fingers idly through her long black hair. "But everything isn't perfect?"

He met her gaze, her black eyes staring into his blue ones, and automatically felt himself begin to calm. He knew what was going on – that she was using her ability to calm people on him – and it made him angry, but he couldn't feel anger. It was strange to know what was going on, but still being unable to resist it. He knew he didn't like it, it frustrated him, but his emotions were serene and his breathing even. He couldn't seem to muster up any passionate feeling.

"No, I don't really like the routine," he answered. Despite the negativity of his statement, his voice was soft and relaxed. He added, "And I don't like you calming me. Why are you doing that?"

Her red lips stretched into a smile. "I'm so sorry, dear. It's really an automatic reaction for me. I find it difficult to . . . control."

Link wasn't sure he believed that, but he felt himself sinking further into the chair as relaxation spread through him. "It feels manipulative."

She giggled. "That's never my intention. But you must admit it would be nice to have conversations with people and know there is zero chance they will be mad at you. That they can think about everything you have to say . . . objectively. And not have their emotions cloud their judgment."

Link hoped he was sufficiently glaring at her, but his heart wasn't really in it.

Sephora leaned forward, clasping her hands before her. "What I really wanted to talk to you about, Link, is my father. I'm sure by now you've noticed that he's . . . harsh."

He was slightly dumbfounded at her statement. "You're the one who told me he was good for Hyrule."

"Oh, he is," she said, standing up. She still held his gaze, and he found himself unable to look away. "He is the better option. But even I have things about him I disagree with. Which is why, perhaps tomorrow perhaps many years in the future, I may have to take his place as ruler of Hyrule. I'm not as harsh as my father. And with my ability to calm people, don't you think that is a better solution to stopping violence then swift punishment?"

She had made her way to the side of his chair, and he was staring up at her. He couldn't deny the logic in that, but everything about her statement dripped betrayal. She wanted Mordecai's throne. But why? Why help her father take Hyrule only to take it away from him?

"I guess so," he replied, partly in truth, partly just wanting to leave.

Leaning against the chair, she reached down and pushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes. "I know there are things about my father you don't like. We have that in common. So, maybe when the time comes for me to take the throne, you'll support me?"

He just stared at her.

She leaned closer to his face, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Oh, and let's not tell my father about this, hmmm? We don't want him to punish us, do we?" She ran a finger down the side of his face before patting it. "Good boy. I'll see you later, then."

With that the spell was broken as she turned away and left the room. He sat there a moment, blinking and breathing hard, as if he'd just broken the surface from being underwater. He felt emotions bubbling up inside him. Confusion, shock, anger, frustration . . . and he jumped up from the chair and raced to find Ganondorf.

LoZ

"And then she left," Link concluded.

Acroff nodded. "Sounds like her. Between you and me – and Ganon – we've never trusted her. She always seems to have an ulterior motive."

Link had left Sephora's room and had looked for Ganondorf, but he was in a meeting with Mordecai about the Gerudo trade routes. Not wanting to wait, he had sought out Acroff. He'd found the ex-circus performer in the castle gardens reading a fictional book. Now they both sat on one of the stone benches, surrounded by brightly colored flowers, shady trees that stretched over the stone path, and a bubbling fountain visible in the distance. The sounds of sparrows could be heard in the trees.

"But why would she do that?" Link asked. "Help her father and then . . . stop him?"

"Well, first off," Acroff sighed, leaning back on his hands, "Sephora is powerful, but by herself she can't stop the Master. She knows this, which is probably why she tried to get your allegiance. She's also not powerful enough to take control of Hyrule by herself. Maybe the four of us generals together could have, but we certainly couldn't have kept it. We're too different; we disagree too much. And it's really the Master's Sword of Spirits that is immensely powerful. How she plans on betraying him while not ending up the Realm of Eternal Darkness herself, I have no idea."

"So, you think she wanted to rule Hyrule, but knew she couldn't do it by herself. So she had her father take over, and now wants to take advantage of all his hard work?"

"Exactly," the white-haired man sighed.

Link moaned and dropped his face into his hands. "How did I get caught up in all of this?"

Acroff laughed, patting his back. "You're the Hero, Link. You were going to get caught in it, one way or the other."

Shouting was heard from the battlements, and the two looked up.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

Acroff stood. "Let's find out."

They ran through the garden path and headed over to one of the few staircases that led them atop the battlements. Out from under the shade of the trees, the sun was very bright and high in the sky. One soldier on guard was looking down over the side.

"What's going on?" Acroff asked.

"Sir," the soldier straightened. "We just got reports from the outer gate that a small group of rebels are trying to attack the castle."

The white-haired man snorted. "Well, that's just stupid."

Link glanced around. They were looking over the wide path that led up to the main entrance of the castle. A small group of guards had gathered. The battlements surrounding the path were being filled up with archers. Link looked at the front of the castle. He could see one window open and Sephora hanging out, watching. There was also a circular balcony two stories up, directly above the entrance doors. On it stood Mordecai, Ganondorf, and Rolox, all watching the path expectantly. Link turned and looked down the path, the wind whipping his hair back from his face.

The sounds of commotion got louder until the gate burst open and ten Hylians charged in, all armed with heavy shields and large swords. They were yelling wildly. Link could see some blood on them from the fight to the castle entrance. He wondered if they had killed the guards. He also wondered if the guards had fought back.

The archers along the battlements drew their bows back with a collective screech, and the soldiers around the entrance doors readied themselves.

But none of them had to fight, because with a feral snarl Rolox transformed into his bestial body and leapt from the balcony. Despite the fact that it was two stories up, he landed smoothly. The rebels hesitated fractionally, as if deciding the best way to attack the general, but it wouldn't have mattered. As soon as his feet hit the ground Rolox jumped at them.

"Uh-oh," Acroff said.

Link didn't want to watch, but he found himself unable to look away as Rolox tore through the Hylians. Within seconds, all that was left was ten mangled, bloody corpses ripped in pieces. Rolox himself was drenched with blood, but he just licked some off his hands before reverting back into human form.

Link gaped at the scene, then up at Acroff, who just shook his head sadly. The boy looked up at the castle to see Sephora duck back into her room and close the window. Ganondorf and Mordecai both glanced over at him, but the distance was too far to be able to read their expressions.

"Thank you, Rolox," Mordecai said in a loud voice, "for taking care of such a _pathetic _situation."

With that, the Master turned and went back into the castle, leaving the soldiers to clean up the mess.

LoZ

Zelda stood alone in the woods, no longer able to see the entrance of the cave, but knowing her way back. She'd gotten very familiar with the woods. Sunlight chopped through the leaves of the trees and laid in broken shards across the ground. It was a quieter day, but the noises of birds and insects could still be heard softly.

Wearing a new pair of boots Impa had made her from deer skin, Zelda took up a Sheikah stance, keeping her breathing even. Her hair was tied back into a braid, but some strands that were too short fell on either side of her face. She wore the traveling pants she'd brought along when they'd fled the castle and a tunic that had been cut off into a shirt. It was slightly too big for her, but she made do.

Staying focused, she began her routine. Unlike sparring, during routines Impa liked the movements to be slow and controlled. She had said if she could do them slowly, then it would perfect her form when she was going fast. So, true to her training while Impa was gone, Zelda worked slow. She kept her arms straight when she punched, making sure she was hitting with her index and middle knuckles. She turned into a kick, foot flexed so that her heel was prominent. She then dropped low and slid into a sweep kick, keeping her muscles tight.

"Zelda."

The princess jumped up at the sound of Impa's voice. After a moment, she saw the weary looking Sheikah trudging through the trees.

"Impa!" Zelda gasped. She raced over and hugged her guardian tightly. "I've missed you! How did it go? Did you find any people to recruit? Were you caught?"

Impa chuckled. "I am fine. It went rather well. I found another small group of Hylians and a Goron to help us out. I've arranged for them to leave Castle Town at different times, so as not to arouse suspicion. They should be arriving soon. But, Zelda," she pulled back and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I saw something terrible while I was there."

She frowned. "What?"

Impa sighed. "A small group of Hylians rashly decided to attack the castle. I followed them, sticking to the shadows, to see what happened. They made it all the way to the entrance doors. The guards didn't put up much of a fight."

Zelda smiled, happy to hear that her people still had spirit in them.

"But, one of the generals stopped them. I'd never seen anything like it Zelda. He's a half-beast shifter, you remember those?"

Zelda gasped. "Yes! I didn't think there was anymore."

"Don't be foolish, it's hard to extinguish an entire race. One of the generals is of that bloodline and . . . he just tore through them. They didn't have a chance. It was over within seconds."

The princess' shoulders drooped. "That's awful. Those poor people."

"There's more," Impa said. "I saw the other three generals watching, and Mordecai was there."

"What did they look like?"

"There as a broad Gerudo standing with Mordecai. I saw an imposing woman looking out the window. She may not have been one of the generals, but my gut tells me she was. She certainly wasn't a servant and she wasn't a soldier. There was also a white-haired man that had the Demon Staff strapped to his back. And . . . beside him stood Link."

Her eyebrows shot up. "_Link? _You saw Link?"

The Sheikah nodded. "I did. He looked . . . horrified at what had happened."

"Yeah, right," Zelda rolled her eyes. "He should be. He allowed this to happen."

Impa frowned at her. "Zelda, don't be-"

"Why didn't you capture him? Take him back here?"

"I could not without being seen. I was on the verge of being caught as it was. This is both good and bad news, though. The generals are very strong, but," she smiled, "our people still want to fight back."

Zelda sighed. "I guess so. I just want to stop Mordecai and take back Hyrule."

Impa patted her shoulder. "So do I."

* * *

**8,931 words. Wow. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

**I only write for people to read and enjoy. So please leave a review telling me so, or I'll think this chapter sucked, lol. **

**On that note, if something wasn't clear (unless you think it is purposefully unclear) do tell me! I have quite a complex plot to work through, and if you're lost in the confusion, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Please review, loves! 8D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Once I started writing this chapter I could not stop. I love it when the story just flows like that! **

**NOTICE: I made a mistake last chapter. I got my characters mixed up, and so told something that never happened, haha. Coincidentally something already talked about in the second chapter. I've gone back and deleted it, but for those that have already read it this "**"The punishment for disobedience will be just like the old days. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to? I know _you_ do, Sephora, you were there." / "Yes," she smiled and inclined her head. / Rolox chuckled darkly. "Just like what you did to Talisman. I like it."**" That is wrong. The correct version is in chapter 2 when Sephora tells Link "**After [Talisman] locked away my father, he tried to rule himself. But his son saw him for the traitor he was. He branded a 'T' in his face, so that the world would know what he had done.**" **

**Sorry about that! **

**Thank you to Screen, Snowyflakes, Kamil the Awesome, Sbirney, and ZeLinkFanGirl for your reviews! You make my rainy days bright! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 10**

_Six months later . . ._

Zelda stayed low to the ground, her body hidden by the thick brush. She felt a particularly pointed limb digging into her side, but she ignored it. Her blonde hair was tied back into a braid, and she wore a make-shift Sheikah outfit of blues and grays. It consisted of knee-high boots wrapped in cloth, traveling pants and shirt, a tunic with a hood, and bandages wrapped around her hands to prevent them from becoming slippery or getting cut. She rather liked the set up of the outfit, and thought that she'd have to try to keep the same design as she grew out of it.

She glanced at Impa to her right, who gave her the signal to look. The both peered over the top of the ridge and out to the village below. Night fell heavy over it, the lantern lights barely breaking the dark. It wasn't a big village, but it was in a strategic location. Just on the border of the woods, where the Southern and Western Kingdoms met. Which was why the general in charge of the Western Kingdom – Rolox, if their information was correct – had the village inhabited by soldiers.

"See that?" Impa whispered, pointing. "That is the supply building. You can tell because it's the only one locked with a guard in front. We'll have to come around the back and onto the roof. From there, we can take the guard by surprise and break in. We won't have long, so only grab the most important things, and only what you can carry quickly back."

"Got it," Zelda said, nodding. She felt adrenaline start to warm her up. It was her first mission, what she had been training for for almost a year now. She wanted everything to go perfectly.

Impa glanced behind them at the man dressed in light armor. "Reego, if something appears to be going wrong, come down and get the princess back to the cave. Don't worry about me, I'll rescue myself."

Reego's laugh sounded in the darkness. "Of that I am certain."

The Sheikah favored him with a smile before looking back to Zelda. "Let's go."

Staying low to the ground, they silently moved through the foliage toward the back of the village. Zelda had learned just how to walk and balance her weight so as not to make noise. Impa had told her that soon it would become second nature to her, but for now the princess had to concentrate. The air was cool and crisp, with the faint smell of roasting meat from the village. A hazy covering of smoke from the meal still lingered over the buildings.

Once they were to the proper side, they had to leave the cover of the plants and go across the open space to the back of the building. Luckily it was well shadowed. Following her guardian, Zelda ran in a crouch as quickly as she could to the storage building.

Impa brought her hard, angular face close to Zelda's young, soft one and whispered, "I'll take care of the guard. Come around in ten seconds."

Wanting to question how Impa could possibly know how long it would take, the princess just nodded. She could ask later.

She watched Impa crouch and then jump an impossible height to the roof. It was a Sheikah skill she hadn't yet learned. She waited anxiously, counting in her head. She didn't hear any noise. Once she reached ten, she darted around the side of the building and to the front.

She saw Impa rise up from where she'd landed on top of the guard. She then turned to the door and broke the lock with two fingers. Zelda's interest was piqued. _Wow! How did she do that and when can I learn it?_

Glancing to be sure they hadn't yet been seen –soldiers mingled about the village, but hadn't yet taken notice – Impa pushed the door open just enough to allow them both to slip inside before closing it behind them.

It was pitch black, but Impa seemed to know just where to find the lantern. She lit it and illuminated a square room stacked with supplies of all sorts. There was food, clothes, tools, weapons, armor, and even basic supplies such as dishes and mirrors.

_A mirror would be nice, _Zelda thought. _I haven't seen a mirror since I left the castle. _

Impa immediately went over to the weapons and began picking out a selection, the lantern light gleaming off of the metal. She stuffed smaller ones into her bag, and she was working on hooking swords to her back securely.

Unable to resist, Zelda went over to the hand mirror and stuffed it into her belt. She turned to the armor and grabbed two smaller helmets that would fit in her bag without taking up too much room. She grabbed a handful of cups and two towels and oh thank you Nayru there was soap!

The noises of voices drew closer to the building, and Zelda felt her heart start to pound as she shut her bag and tied it around her.

"Let's go," Impa said calmly, waking in long strides over to the princess.

"How are we going to-"

Impa grabbed hold of her arm and struck two fingers against the ground. With a flash they were gone.

Zelda felt a sickening sensation before the world reformed around them atop the ridge at the edge of the woods. She shook her head to clear it. Teleporting always made her feel dizzy.

Reego stood up as he saw them. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly," Impa answered. "It couldn't have gone better."

"Glad to hear it," he replied, green eyes shining in the dark. "Let's get going, shall we? Before we're caught."

They turned and began heading back into the woods.

"How did you break that lock? And when can I learn to jump that high and teleport?" Zelda asked.

The Sheikah chuckled. "All three are advanced Sheikah techniques. The first you will learn is how to jump much higher and further than you could before. The last you will learn is how to teleport. It is the most difficult of the lessons and draws upon all your training."

Zelda huffed impatiently. "It's so useful, though! And how did you know that it would take you ten seconds to knock out the guard? And how did you find the lantern so easily?"

Reego laughed. "Learned a lot from this mission, did we?"

"She never stops asking questions," Impa grinned, "I fear it shall only get worse. Through your training you'll learn to quiet your mind and become aware of your surroundings. You won't panic when thrust into a dark room and will be able to reach out and feel for the lantern with serenity. I only knew how long it would require to stop the guard because I've done that maneuver countless times in my life."

"You're so amazing, Imps," Zelda said.

Her guardian gave her a warm smile and a one-arm hug. "So are you, my dear." She abruptly stopped. "Wait."

Suddenly two soldiers from the village stepped out of the darkness in front of them, walking casually as if they'd just gone to take a break. They, too, slid to a stop upon seeing the group.

There was a beat of silence before Impa drew out two knives for each hand and darted forward. She killed the first soldier with a clean slice across the throat, the blood seeming bright in the dark. The second soldier drew out his sword and swung with a cry. Impa ducked, letting it glide over her head, before plunging her two knives between gaps of armor on both his sides. He crumpled.

"Whoa," Zelda breathed.

Impa retrieved her knives. "That could have ended badly. Good thing there was only two of them. Let's hurry back to the cave."

As they began to jog silently through the woods, Zelda thought that it hardly mattered how many there were, Impa would have been able to take on army.

.

LoZ

.

Link was becoming restless.

Ever since his parents had died, he'd never stayed in one place for too long. Despite the fact that he hadn't yet stayed in Hyrule Castle for a year, he was restless. He didn't think he necessarily wanted to leave. He would miss the generals and wanted to be a part of this change in Hyrule that he helped bring about. But the fact that he was becoming less and less certain that he had done the right thing made him anxious.

Throughout the last six months, he'd carried on with the routine. Hassin taught him more and more about Hyrule's history and language, books, mathematics, science, geography, theories of magic and even about all the races and creatures of the land. Logon kept him working hard in his training, adding some hand-to-hand combat and different weapons into their lessons.

The generals would stay again at the end of every month, and it was something Link always looked forward to with excitement and trepidation.

He loved the time spent with Ganon and Acroff. They would talk about what was going on in their lives, though the conversations had never gotten serious about Mordecai since the first incident. They would watch him train and even eat private breakfasts with him.

But Sephora always treated him like he was her child; overly sweet and loving, at times giving him a conspiratorial smile. She never made another mention of taking her father's place on the throne again, for which he was thankful. And Rolox avoided him whenever possible.

The relationship between himself and Mordecai was tight. There was tension and suspicion in every meeting they had, and Link found it to be an exhausting process. He was always trying to gauge whether Mordecai was truly good for Hyrule, and it felt like the man was weighing Link's trust and worth.

The boy stood up from where he'd been lying on his bed, letting out his breath heavily. Evening light slanted in through the windows, making his room glow as if it was lighted by fire. Dark shadows were cast behind his furniture.

"Okay," Link said, gesturing in the air. "Either Mordecai is actually good and I'm worrying too much . . . or he's actually bad and has just been lying."

That also brought to question on why the generals had told him how good Mordecai was, but that was a topic for another time. He needed to sort through this web of words and actions to see the true Mordecai.

Link began to pace, recalling things said that had cast the Master in a good light.

_There was a man once, a long time ago, who went by the title of 'the Master'. The entire world was under his rule. There was no violence, there was no war. Only peace._

_The Master needs to overthrow this rule if he's to bring Hyrule back into peace._

_But there won't be any more fighting, now that the Master is in charge._

He shook his head violently, pacing in his room. But that hadn't yet come true. Sure, Mordecai had strong control over people, but there was still resistance, still violence. How long until peace truly reigned?

And what had he been told about Mordecai that cast him in a bad light?

_There's too much to tell right now._ _Just know that there are people coming to kill me, you, and a bunch of other people._

_Link, you can't believe a word that they say._

_Never assume the Master doesn't know. __That's the quickest way to-Well, it's bad_.

_He still does it, kid. It's his insurance policy. It protects him from those who want to take his power. He has anyone in service to him allow him to lock a part of their spirit inside the blade._

_Don't trust anyone._

_I can't go against his command._

_Link . . . I am extremely disappointed in you. My chamber guards reported to me that you went into my room looking for a list I never asked for. I'm also very disappointed in them, and they have been punished accordingly._

Link swallowed at that memory. He'd never seen those two guards again.

He had read about Mordecai in a book over evil in Hyrule. And he didn't like that the Master locked parts of people's souls in the Sword of Spirits so he could send them into the Realm of Eternal Darkness at his leisure. And then he had sealed his own wife in the Realm of Lost Souls . . .

_Link, you don't understand everything that is going on here._

His eyes widened as he stopped his pacing, recalling Talisman saying that to him the last time he'd seen him. Right before he was about to draw the Master Sword and free Mordecai.

_Link, you don't understand everything that is going on here._

He was right, the boy decided. He _didn't _understand. For once he wanted the entire truth, and he was going to get it.

Making up his mind, he turned and left his room to go see Mordecai.

.

LoZ

.

"I'm sorry, but you can't-"

Link pushed past the guards that moved to stop him as he approached the throne room doors. He didn't care why Mordecai wanted privacy right now. In fact, he'd rather walk in on whatever it was he wanted to be kept secret.

A soldier reached out to grab him. "We cannot allow you to enter!"

Link ducked quickly from his grasp and sprinted for the doors. He skidded to a stop before them as he heard the guards running up behind him, their metal armor clanking. He wrenched the door handle and bounded into the room.

He blinked in the change of light. It was surprisingly dark in the massive throne room. All the torches were out, and outside the sun had just set. At first it made the three people in the room difficult to make out. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw that there were two children a few years younger than he – a boy and a girl – standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. Mordecai stood a few steps above them, holding the Sword of Spirits.

All three looked over at his entrance.

"Help us!" the little girl shouted, her brown curls bouncing as she whirled around. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Link frowned, feeling a nervous feeling clench his gut. "Mordecai . . . what's going on?"

The Master heaved an exasperated sigh. "You need to stop calling me by my name, Link."

Anger flared up, hot and bright. "And _you _need to tell me everything that is going on! No more secrets. I want to know the truth."

There was a moment of silence, his voice still seeming to echo through the grand room.

"The truth?" He couldn't fully see Mordecai's expression in the dark, but he could hear the malice in his voice. "You want the truth? Very well then. These two children were caught stealing food. And you know I have zero patience for those who break the law. That's what you wanted, right? Strict enforcement of the laws so there would be no criminal acts."

Link opened his mouth, but was stunned into silence. He looked at the kids.

"We were hungry!" the boy protested, his voice shaking. "Our parents are dead and we can't buy any food!"

Link felt like he'd been stabbed through the chest. That had been him, only four years ago. Both parents dead, afraid, no way to take care of himself. He'd stolen a few times, too.

The Hylian sighed. "Mordecai you can't possibly punish them for this. They were-"

But he never got to finish. With one smooth, swift swipe Mordecai had sliced off their heads. They tumbled from their bodies and landed with a sickening thud on the floor. Their bodies crumpled after that, blood beginning to stain the marble.

Link felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath him. He desperately reached out and grabbed one of the columns that bordered the doors for support. He blinked wide blue eyes at the macabre scene, his breathing coming out heavy and his heart seeming to stop and race through his chest at the same time.

_Oh Goddesses . . . _

He lifted his gaze to Mordecai who was wiping his sword clean. The fading light from the windows caught in his eyes, and they flashed coldly as he gazed back.

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Link turned and burst back into the hall. He didn't see the guards there, but perhaps they had run off thinking they, too, would be punished for allowing Link to go somewhere he wasn't allowed.

The boy ran through the corridors, tears blurring his vision before he blinked them away. A few servants called out to him in concern, but he didn't answer. It seemed too long before he made it into his room, hurrying inside and locking the door behind him.

He collapsed onto his floor and vomited, his arms shaking and sweat rolling down his temples. Once done, he sat back against the door, struggling to catch his breath.

_He killed them. He killed them. He killed them. _

It was too much. He felt like he couldn't breathe if he stayed in the castle any longer. If he stayed with _Mordecai _any longer. He staggered to his feet and ran over to where his boots were set by the bed. He pulled them on, and the task suddenly seemed difficult. He lost his balance and sat back on the bed, wrenching the shoes on. He then fumbled for his sword and strapped it to his back.

He glanced once around his room, wondering if he should bring anything. But he really didn't have anything special to him. Just clothes and equipment he'd been given.

Link ran over to the window and threw it open, the cool night air hitting his too hot face. He looked at the courtyard below, two stories down. He examined the ridges along the wall and decided it was safe to climb. Swinging his leg out the window, he maneuvered out and onto the wall.

He held onto it for a moment, a sense of vertigo pulling at his gut. The wind whipped at his pants and dark blue shirt. He stared down and slowly began to climb. He stepped down and balanced his feet on uneven stone. Lowering his hands to other holds, he moved his center of gravity further toward the ground. He continued this process slowly and meticulously, a couple times his feet slipping on narrow surfaces.

At last he was only a few feet from the grass and he hopped down. He took in his surroundings before noting the direction of the stables. He ran for them. He knew any soldiers on guard that saw him wouldn't question him, so long as Mordecai didn't know he was running away. He had to be quick about this.

After a few turns he found the wooden building of the stables. He knocked persistently on the door until an overweight, older man opened it.

"Wha- Oh, Link. What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"I need a horse," he responded.

"Sun just set. You sure you want to go riding now?"

He nodded. "Yes." _Please, please hurry! _

Everything the man did seemed to be too slow as he found a suitable horse and saddled it up. Link thanked him quickly and mounted. The brown animal was slightly too big for him, but he would make do. He was happy for the year he'd worked at Lon Lon Ranch; he'd become a fairly good horse rider there.

Link couldn't seem to get out of the castle grounds fast enough, and as soon as he saw Castle Town open up before him he took a huge gulp of air, as if he'd been suffocating.

He kicked the horse into a gallop as he sped toward the exit.

.

LoZ

.

Sephora closed the door behind her into a small, private room of her castle in the Northern Kingdom. She pulled the curtains closed until all light was gone. She then drew her dark purple skirts that were slit in three different places about her as she sat down. The marble floor was cool on her thighs, her boots reaching up to her knees. She calmed her breathing and centered herself.

Just a few minutes ago she'd felt Mordecai trying to contact her. They hadn't used their magical connection since he'd been released from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. She was curious what could be so urgent that he had to speak to her immediately.

Tossing her long black hair from her face, she closed her eyes and opened herself to the magic. She reached out to meet his connection.

_Master? _she inquired.

_Sephora, there is a problem. _

_Oh?_

_Link has run off. The man in the stables told me he got a horse about a half hour ago, _Mordecai told her. _I need you to contact the other generals. All of you must find him and bring him back to me._

She frowned. _Master, I've never attempted to magically contact the other generals before. _

_Can you do it? _His tone was cold.

_Yes, I can. But it may take awhile._

_There is no time. We must find him before someone else does. Do it now._

She sighed. _Yes, Father._

The connection was severed and she sighed. She felt like all she ever did was run his errands. It was interesting that Link had run off, but then again she supposed it was only a matter of time.

Clearing her mind again, she prepared for some tiring efforts to contact the other generals.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda and Impa entered the cave and were greeted by a few of the Rebellion members who had stayed awake to keep watch.

"Where's Captain Reego?" one asked, lounging against the rocky wall.

"He stayed behind to check the security of the forest borders," Impa told them. "Expect him back in a few hours."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm pretty tired, Impa," Zelda said. "I think I'm going to wash off and then go to bed."

The Sheikah nodded. "Alright. You did wonderful tonight."

Those words warmed her heart. "Thank you."

Zelda headed out of the wide main cavern and into one of the numerous twisting, narrow tunnels. She had learned her way around the cave expertly, and no longer got lost, even in the places where light was slim. It was quiet now, most of the Rebellion was asleep.

Impa had informed her that they had close to one hundred members now. And that, to have a chance against Mordecai, they would need hundreds. Zelda couldn't imagine the cave with hundreds of people living in it. It was busy enough as it was. People were always coming and going, doing chores, bringing in food, eating food, making weapons and furniture and clothes. It reminded her of her days back in the castle, only much dirtier and less civilized.

Anymore, her days in the castle felt like some sort of dream. Something she could remember, but only in a detached sense. It was so hard to compare that life to this one. This one was real, that one had been a fantasy.

As the members of the Rebellion grew, it became more difficult to personally know each one. She was still good friends with the first five members that had joined them – Mitch, Scout, Tal, Ruby, and Megan – and also some of the ones that had joined them in the third month. But people just kept coming in every few weeks. It was strange that she was no longer recognized as a princess. She simply blended in with the rest of the crowd.

Reego and Impa kept strict charge of the Rebellion, giving weekly meetings and keeping a paper on the wall that listed things that needed to be done, what they were short on, and any upcoming training sessions and missions.

Reego trained everyone with the help of experienced fighters that had joined them. Missions were relatively simple and included small raids, going undercover to find new members, and checking the security of the forest. But Impa had promised her that as their strength grew their missions would get more serious. They would aim to challenge Mordecai more, rather than just protect themselves.

Zelda entered into the oval cavern that contained the pool. It was an area where an underground river broke the surface. The water was always warm and the sides were shallow enough to relax on. Some of the more artistic members of the Rebellion had arranged rocks artfully around the water and had hung up some decorative blankets.

Zelda pulled one such blanket over the entrance and hooked it on a nail that had been stuck into the other side. A symbol that someone was currently occupying the bath and not to enter.

The princess pulled off her Sheikah clothes and waded into the warm water until it reached her neck. As she washed herself with the new soap they had gotten (oh thank you Nayru!) she felt pride soar in her.

She had been on her first mission! It was quite exciting. But it also showed her how much more she had to learn to be a Sheikah. She hoped to go on many missions after this and learn more quickly.

Once done bathing, she climbed out of the water and to one of the many silk robes hanging up along more nails driven into the wall. A middle-aged woman they'd found roving across Hyrule in a carriage had brought them. She was a vender and was hoping to find more business in another city outside of Castle Town where, according to her, things had gotten "too spooky". There really wasn't much use for silk robes in the hard lifestyle of the Rebellion, but she had given them all to bathing purposes, "so people can just head back to their room to change into new clothes, rather than carry them along". And it was quite convenient, given the size of the cave.

As Zelda wrapped a blue robe around her, tying the sash, she glanced down at her body, frowning. She had turned thirteen a week ago and begun to notice her body changing. It really was embarrassing, she thought, especially when Impa had sat down with her and given her The Talk. But it _had _answered some interesting questions.

Grabbing her Sheikah clothes, she left the bathing room and headed back through the winding tunnels into the main cavern. From there, she entered the Southern Neighborhood, thus named because it was a series of tunnels in the southern part of the cave that housed lots of small caverns now used for rooms.

Zelda had gotten her own room one month ago, a fact she was very glad of. Since Impa was the head of the Rebellion, people often came to her room (that was connected to the main cavern) to ask her questions. Zelda had gotten very annoyed of her privacy being breached when she just wanted to be left alone in the room for awhile.

By the time she had gotten to choose her own room, the ones closest to the main cavern had already been taken. She had found hers off of a branching left tunnel and at the very end. It was a nicely sized circular one, and she had the entrance covered with a blue sheet.

She entered into her room and sat down on the bed, which was a frame of wood Reego had made with deer skin stretched across. She had a real pillow brought from a raid, for which she was very thankful. She also had a large chest, something Reego had bought on a trip to Labrynna, in which she stored her things. She opened it up, folded her Sheikah clothes, and set them atop her clothes stack, which occupied one half of the chest. In the other half were set her weapons – two daggers - , the photo she'd taken from her room of her and her family the night she'd fled the castle, and two fiction books Impa had bought for her on a trip to Castle Town. Zelda also set the hand mirror she'd acquired inside.

Such a meager set of belongings, but they were all very important to her.

Pausing for a moment, she reached back in the chest and pulled out the mirror, looking at her reflection. She was somewhat startled by what she saw.

"I look much older than thirteen," she whispered.

Feeling weariness tug at her body, she put the mirror back, closed the chest, and lied down on the bed. She pulled her covers up over her and drifted into a heavy sleep.

.

LoZ

.

The wind tore at Link at he rode his horse quickly through Hyrule Field. The night sky opened up over him, a full moon making him feel too exposed. He could see mountains in the distance, and knew the woods covered those. That's where he was heading. It was a good place to stay hidden, at least temporarily until he decided where to go. Right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Mordecai.

_He murdered those children. _

Link really couldn't believe what had happened, knew it had _been _happening for awhile now. He just hadn't wanted to see it. Mordecai wasn't good for Hyrule. He was power hungry and ruthless, just like the book on evil had said.

How much of what he'd been told was the truth, and how much was a twisted version of it? How much was an outright lie? Sephora had told him most of what he'd based his decision to help Mordecai on. Ganon and Acroff had supported her, but Link didn't want to think they would lie to him.

Would they?

What hurt most was that Zelda had been right all along. And he had betrayed her trust.

_Why didn't she just tell me the whole story? _he thought. _Why won't anyone tell me the whole story?_

He knew now why Mordecai and the generals had never told him everything. Because then he would know the truth. And Zelda and Talisman hadn't told him everything because they didn't think they needed to at that moment. They thought Link would do what they said and there would plenty of time later to explain.

He choked back a sob, tears blurring his vision again. He'd been angry that the previous king's rule had been ineffective so that his parents had been murdered.

But now, he'd helped seat a king that was doing the murdering himself.

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf glared out at the stars, standing atop the Gerudo Fortress. The wind whipped his cape back from his muscular body, and he could see the forms of Gerudos on patrol around their home.

He saw the flash of light and heard the noise of a portal opening and closing behind him. He knew without looking who it was. Only Acroff's Demon Staff could warp places.

"Did Sephora contact you?" Acroff asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

Ganon nodded as the gaudily dressed white-haired man came up beside him. "She did, just a few minutes ago. I assume you've come to warp me to the other two generals so we can track Link together?"

Acroff gave a cry of frustration. "I don't _want _to track Link down! If he's run off, then good for him! He's safer that way."

"I agree," the Gerudo said, facing the other general. "But what can we do? _Not _look for him? We'd be suspected of betrayal and sent to the Realm of Eternal Darkness faster than you can say 'missing Hero'."

"But if we go after him then we betray _Link! _I can't do that to him."

"Do that to him?" Ganon shouted. "You've already manipulated him so that he'd do something he never wanted. Apparently he's realized that Mordecai is evil. What do you think you can do? Allow him to run away, then find him and _apologize?_"

Acroff flinched, eyebrows bent despondently. "Well . . . we could just not look for him and never see him again."

The Gerudo sighed, shaking his head. His tone was softer as he responded, "You already know we can't do that. The Master won't allow it."

Acroff looked off into the distance, biting his lower lip.

"Listen," Ganondorf said, placing a large hand on the man's arm. "We can't get ourselves sent into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Then we'll never get to look after Link. Right now, the best thing to do might be bringing him back to the Master. We have to play along until we can-"

He broke off, amber eyes glancing around nervously. Acroff looked up at him sharply, but not in shock or anger. His blue eyes shone with interest.

What went unsaid rang in both their minds, and the ex-circus performer nodded. "Agreed. Until the time is right for us to . . . smell the winds of change."

Ganon chuckled. "I never thought I'd be saying something like that. Not when we first started out with Sephora."

"Everything has changed now," Acroff sighed. "Because of Link."

Ganondorf grinned out at the horizon. "Damn that kid."

.

LoZ

.

As the hours passed, Link at last made it to the woods. He allowed the horse to run free and decided to go on foot. He'd be faster that way, and less likely to be noticed. He figured dawn was drawing closer, perhaps a few hours more. He felt exhausted in every sense of the word, but knew he couldn't stop. Not yet.

He trudged through the foliage and around the trees, his scabbard bouncing against his back. He raked his fingers through his thick blonde hair that had gotten messed up from the wind.

A noise up ahead caused him to jump, his head jerking up with enough force to strain his neck. He saw, a few feet away, a man dressed in rugged clothes, light armor, and carrying a sword. He had a thin face with brown hair and green eyes that were wide in the dark.

Link held up his hands. The man looked ready to fight, and he didn't want that. "Wait, wait! I'm . . ." An idea struck him as he assessed the situation: a man in worn clothes, sneaking through the border woods at night. By the way he was holding the sword, he obviously knew how to fight. His armor had the Hylian army crest on it. Had this man run away from the castle when Mordecai took over?

_Maybe he has a place for me to hide, _Link thought. _Maybe he knows where Zelda is, or is part of the organized rebellion Mordecai talked about. _

"I'm looking for Princess Zelda," Link finished. He saw the man jerk in surprise, so he continued, "I want to join the rebellion. I'm a friend of hers. My name is Link and she-"

"Link?" A voice called from further off in the woods. The boy recognized the voice instantly: Ganondorf. He felt his stomach drop.

The man must have noticed the fear in his face, because he took off running.

Link began to run after him, bounding over thick roots and thorny bushes, before he heard a growl behind him. His heart leapt into his throat. _Rolox! _

Knowing he couldn't outrun the general, he skidded to a stop, turned, and yanked his sword out in one swift move. The blade sliced across flesh and Rolox cried out. There was a flash of blood in the darkness.

Link stumbled back, keeping his sword out in front of him. "Stay away from me!" he shouted warningly.

Rolox glared up at him, a line of blood across his cheekbone. He was in his bestial form, claws on his fingers and spikes protruding from his back. In the darkness of the woods, he appeared more animalistic than he'd ever had.

"I warned you not to cross me a third time," Rolox spat out.

He leapt forward and Link rolled out of the way, getting leaves and grass in his clothes. He jumped to his feet as the general sprang at the spot he'd just been. Link swung out with his sword again, but Rolox jumped over it and tackled the boy.

They both rolled over across the ground, roots tearing at their skin. As they stopped, Link under the man, he drew his knees up and drove his feet into Rolox's ribs. The general pulled back but only fractionally, his teeth bared.

"Get off of me!" Link shouted, struggling to free his sword arm.

Rolox wrapped a hand around the Hylian's throat and picked him up, slamming him into a tree trunk. Link gripped the man's wrist, trying to pull it off, and he swung his sword with his free hand. Rolox kicked his arm, causing him to drop his sword with a cry of pain. That was sure to leave a nasty bruise. He struggled to bring his feet up to kick, but the half-beast shifter was leaning in so close that he didn't have room. His knees just banged against the man's shins as he writhed.

Link pulled against Rolox's wrist as strong as he could, groaning with the effort. But the man was much stronger, especially in his bestial form. The trunk was digging into his back. He looked wildly around the dark woods, but couldn't see anyone. Where was Ganondorf? He could still breathe, so the object wasn't to choke him. Was he just going to hold him there until Sephora or Mordecai arrived?

Suddenly he felt sharp claws pressing against his stomach. He stared wide-eyed at a snarling Rolox, the man's dark eyes wild. The claws pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Stop!" Link shouted, increasing his struggles.

The claws began to drag across his skin, ripping his shirt as they did so. Pain sliced through him and he cried out, feeling the warm blood running down to stain his pants.

"Ganon!" he screamed. "Ganon!"

A burst of bright red light shot from the trees and slammed into Rolox. He was yanked from Link, the force sending the boy to the ground and Rolox's claws grazing his neck. He looked up to see Ganondorf walking toward them, face filled with fury and a triangle on the back of his hand glowing red.

"Don't you_ dare _touch him," the Gerudo hissed.

Rolox growled in response. "Don't you use the Triforce of Power on me."

"I will again if you touch him," Ganondorf said, taking a step forward.

Rolox readied himself into a crouch. "Is that how you want to do this?"

Sephora's voice rang out through the trees, short and commanding. "Stop it! Both of you."

She and Acroff emerged from the darkness, and the Demon Staff wielder ran over to Link, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

Link sat up, touching his stomach gingerly. Blood was staining his clothes.

Acroff sucked in his breath. "Ouch. It doesn't look too deep, though. Let me bind it up."

As the white-haired general ripped off part of his dark jacket and began to wrap it around Link's middle, Sephora snapped, "I won't tolerate generals in-fighting. We have to be united. I won't tell the Master about it this time, but if there are any more incidences, then he'll be informed. And I know you both don't want that."

Ganondorf and Rolox just glared silently at one another.

Link knew he had to run, and fast. Maybe he could use their distraction to his advantage. As soon as Acroff finished tying his bandage he shoved off the ground, turned away from the generals, and bolted into the woods.

He only got two steps before something snapped around his ankle and brought him hard to the ground. The wind knocked out of him, he stayed there and gritted his teeth in pain. Hopelessness began to gnaw at his gut. He couldn't escape.

As he heard footsteps approach and he turned onto his side to see Sephora's whip she always carried hooked around his ankle. She pulled it free, regarding him for a moment. He looked up at her and immediately wished he hadn't. He felt himself calming; the adrenaline faded, as did his anger and passion.

"Link," she said softly. "It's okay now. Come back home with us and we'll get everything sorted."

Link pushed himself to sit up, but couldn't find the desire to run again. He stared up at her as Ganondorf huffed in frustration. Acroff and Rolox watched silently.

Sephora kneeled down before him. "It's okay now. Just let me help you up and we can talk about this. Everything will be fine."

He held out his hand and she pulled him gently to his feet. But she didn't let go and instead slid behind him, grabbing his other hand and wrenching them both behind his back. He felt rope bind his wrists together, and at last hot anger burned through him. But he knew resisting any more would be pointless. It would just delay the investable and get him hurt more.

"There's a good boy," Sephora whispered close to his pointed ear before looping a gag through his mouth. He grunted in protest.

"Please carry him, Ganondorf," Sephora said, keeping her hand on Link's shoulder.

The Gerudo walked over to him and bent down so he could grab around his waist. They made eye contact, and Link saw a sadness in his amber eyes. Then strong hands lifted him up and laid him over his shoulder. It was a rather embarrassing position, but the general was at least gentle.

"Acroff," Sephora said, "take us to the Master."

Link closed his eyes as dread took an icy hold of him. This would _not _end well. At least he had Ganondorf and Acroff with him. Despite the fact that he realized they had manipulated him, and they had helped find him in the woods, he still trusted them, if only slightly. He at least didn't think they'd watch him be killed.

Acroff created a portal with the Demon Staff and they went through, finding themselves in the throne room of the castle. It was warmer inside than it had been in the woods, but not much brighter. Moonlight came in through the windows, and two torches were lit. Mordecai sat atop his throne, and he stood up upon their entry.

"We found him and brought him back, Master," Sephora stated.

Ganondorf sat Link down and moved to untie the rope, but Mordecai held up a hand. "No. Leave it. You can take off the gag, though."

Link was relieved to feel the cloth removed from his mouth, which he sat into a hard frown as he glared up at the man. Mordecai looked as pristine as ever, his black hair smoothed back and unruffled, his dark clothes the epitome of sophistication. Even though Link knew the man must be furious, he moved with slow grace as he descended the steps to the floor. They all stood silently, watching him.

Mordecai took a long, deep breath, letting it out with a tone of disappointment. "Oh dear, Link. My patience has reached its end. I'm going to have to punish you for this. Hopefully that will correct your behavior."

Fear ran icy cold through his veins, but anger also burned in him. Anger at the way he was being treated, and at how this man had lied to him. So he snapped back, "What are you going to do? Put a part of my soul into your Sword of Spirits? _Force _me to obey you because you can't control me any other way?"

Link knew immediately that that had been the _right _thing to say. He saw the flash of indignation in Mordecai's black eyes. The Master wouldn't be called out like that; he was too proud. Link thought that as long as his soul wasn't in the blade, as long as he had his own free will, he had hope.

"You think I can't control a child?" Mordecai said softly, walking closer. "You think I can't control _you?"_

"You can't," Link snapped.

The man kept walking until he was right before the Hylian, forcing him to tilt his head back to meet him in the eye. "We'll see what you think after I'm through with you."

He grabbed Link's arm and pulled him along as he left the throne room, walking quickly down the halls. Link glanced back to see the generals trailing. Sephora seemed calm, Rolox was smirking, and Ganon and Acroff looked worried.

"Master," Acroff said tentatively, "what are you going to do?"

"Punish him in accordance with his crimes," Mordecai said simply.

They reached a staircase and began descending down. With each step, Link's anxiety grew. He swallowed his dry throat, his heart pounding. The air grew colder as they went down and down, dust growing thicker on the steps.

After several minutes they reached an iron door. Mordecai produced a key and unlocked it, pushing it open and yanking Link inside.

What he saw made him feel sick.

They were in the torture chamber. Tables that ran along the walls were filled with sharp metal instruments. There were chains and shackles attached to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. There were chairs with cuffs and tables with straps. It smelled of blood and rust, sharp and metallic.

"What's going on?" Ganondorf asked, his voice tight.

Link looked desperately back at him as Mordecai pulled him further into the room. The Gerudo watched him with a horrified expression. Link dug his heels into the ground, resisting the Master's pull.

"You better cooperate," Mordecai hissed.

Link looked around in panic. He couldn't escape. He literally could not. With Mordecai, Sephora, and Rolox gained up against him, there was no way he could get free. He had Ganondorf and Acroff, but they couldn't win. Not with the power Mordecai had over them.

_I just have to accept it, _Link thought, the idea making him dizzy and nauseous. _I just have to take whatever he does to me. _

He stopped resisting almost to the point of being limp, suddenly all energy feeling as if it was drained from him, except that the fear kept his muscles tight. Mordecai dragged him to a wooden table that had been propped up at nearly a ninety degree angle.

"Sephora, help me," the Master said.

She came over, her heels seeming to click loudly in the silence. Mordecai lifted Link up and pressed him against the table. Sephora calmly strapped his ankles into the cuffs, having to pull on them to accommodate his smaller proportions. Mordecai then ripped the ropes off of his wrists and fastened them on either side of his head. Another strap was tied just underneath his chest. It was uncomfortable and Link immediately wanted out.

Sephora stepped back to stand next to Rolox, her expression blank. Ganondorf and Acroff exchanged nervous glances.

"Master, is this really necessary?" Ganon pressed.

Mordecai gazed at Link, who was glaring back. "Oh yes, it is. We can't have this little one thinking he's in control."

Link snapped out, "I let you out of the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and I can send you _back_!"

Mordecai regarded him in silence, and Link noticed Sephora blinking in surprise several feet away. His proclamation seemed to ring out in the chamber's cold air, fading into silence.

"Indeed," the Master said smoothly. "Generals, I'd like you four to leave now."

"But Master-" Acroff began.

Mordecai whipped around to face them. "_I said leave. _Unless you want to challenge me, also?"

Sephora and a grinning Rolox walked out and with some hesitation Ganondorf and Acroff did, too. Link watched them go and they kept eye contact with him until they were out of the door. He suddenly felt like he was going to vomit again.

Mordecai walked over to one of the tables, his back turned to Link. "I don't take kindly to traitors. And what you did today was very much an act of betrayal. Back in my day, we had a specific punishment for traitors. Something that would cause them pain not only in the moment, but for the rest of their life."

Mordecai turned around, brandishing a knife. Link swallowed the lump in his throat, beginning to breathe heavily.

As the Master walked up to him, he said, "Back in my day, when someone committed a betrayal, they were marked with a 'T' so that everyone would know what they had done."

_He's going to cut me, _Link thought in panic. _He's going to brand me. _

Mordecai stopped in front of him. He hummed in thought as he brought the knife inches away from Link's stomach. His muscles jerked involuntarily in response. Still hovering just above his skin, the knife was brought up, over his chest, past his convulsing throat, and up to his face. Mordecai moved it over his left eye and rested it against the skin, forcing Link to close his eyes. He felt so sick he thought he might pass out, and he wished that he would.

"Yes," he heard Mordecai say. "Right here is perfect."

_Oh, Goddesses, please . . . _

.

LoZ

.

As the generals went into the hall, Sephora and Rolox kept on walking to and up the stairs, not once glancing back. Ganondorf and Acroff stopped by the first step, looking back at the door.

"This isn't right," Acroff said. "We have to stop him."

"There is _nothing _we can do," Ganon replied, sounding tired and defeated. An odd tone coming from such a strong man. "There is nothing we can do. Let's just go."

Acroff still stayed, staring at the door. Ganon began to pull him up the stairs, and by the time they got halfway up the steps Link's screams were echoing after them.

**End of Part I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I only write for people to read and enjoy. So if you read and enjoyed this, please leave a review to tell me so!**


	11. Chapter 11 Part II

**A shorter chapter this time, in comparison to the last two. I debated for a long time whether or not to include the next section I want written to be in this chapter or the next. And I decided it's just better all around for it to be the next chapter. **

**Wow, I got so many reviews last chapter! It was rather intense, wasn't it? Definitely a chapter I've been waiting to write since the beginning of this story! **

**So THANK YOU to Joseph Kuo, TwilightWakerofTime, Sbirney, Snowyflakes, Yukieclair, DawnandNightfall, Spaz-attack101, Katie, Kamil the Awesome, Katia0203, Screen, and Rich for leaving reviews! You guys are my motivation! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 11**

**Part II**

As the door to the pitch black torture chamber opened with a creak, Link wearily lifted his head to see who was coming in. He squinted his eyes at the bright light, even though it was only a torch held by the person who was entering. How long had he been left down here? A few hours at the least, but it was hard to tell when he kept fading in and out of consciousness.

His entire body was sore from being held up against the wooden table, the straps digging into his skin. His stomach ached with hunger and his throat was so dry that it hurt to swallow.

"Link?" It was Nenya's voice.

He struggled to see her as she approached. For some reason his vision was blurry. But when he crinkled his face to try to focus his vision, a sharp pain went down the left side, forcing a strangled cry from him.

"Link!" Nenya gasped. She ran the rest of the way up to him, then jerked to a stop and dropped the torch. She quickly picked it back up. He couldn't make out her expression, just the blue of her dress with a white apron over it, her slightly pudgy figure, and her light brown hair pulled back into a bun. But the horror in her voice told him enough as she stammered, "Oh . . . Link, w-what . . . here, I'll help you."

She began to pull off one of the straps from around his ankles. Afraid she would get in trouble by Mordecai, he shook his head, struggling to speak. "N-n-nnnn . . ."

"It's okay," she assured. "The Master sent me down here to take you back to your room. You've-" her voice cracked "-you've been here for over twenty-four hours, Link."

It took him a moment to grasp what that meant, and once he did he was stunned.

Nenya freed his ankles and then took off the strap around his chest. After she freed his wrists, he crumpled toward the floor. With a gasp of surprise she caught him with one arm, her other holding the torch out of the way.

Link felt frustration clawing at him. Why wasn't he strong enough to stand up? But even as he tried his legs wobbled and gave out, and he clung onto Nenya desperately. He doubted he was holding her as tightly as he thought, since her body was bent over to accommodate his weight.

She sat the torch aside and looped one arm under his knees, the other going around his back, and lifted him up. Grunting from the effort, she proceeded to carry him out of the torture chamber and up the stairs. He was surprised she was that strong, but he supposed she'd have to be, carrying laundry baskets and running errands around the castle. His head involuntarily rolled, coming to rest on her shoulder. His vision was still blurry and it was bugging him, so he settled for closing his eyes. All the while Nenya kept whispering encouraging things to him. "It's going to be all right", "I'm here for you", "Don't worry", "I'll take care of you".

He heard the noise of a door opening and after a few more steps he was laid gently down on a bed. He opened his dark blue eyes, struggling to see. He could make out that he was in his own room, morning sunlight coming in. With his blurry vision, he thought the dark earthy tones of his room looked like a forest.

After a few moments Nenya came hurrying to his side. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Drink this."

He felt a glass pressed to his lips and he drank the water greedily. It felts so, so good on his throat, which he cleared a few times to kick-start the vocal chords.

"Nenya-" he began.

"Hush," she told him. "Just drink this. I brought some cookies for you."

He ate the cookies as they were brought to his mouth, finding them warm and soft. She gave him more water as he ate, and once he was finished he felt considerably better. Still in pain, but better.

"Alright," she said, her voice wobbling. "I'm going to clean your face off, okay? I'll try not to hurt you."

He saw her bring up a cloth and she began stroking the left side of his face rhythmically. It was wet and felt good. He winced slightly at a twinge of pain, wondering what had happened to him. As she brought the rag away to wet it more, he saw it come from his face stained with blood.

His mind locked in shock, trying to recall why he was injured.

Then it came back. Mordecai killing the children, him running away from the castle, fighting with Rolox in the woods, getting captured by the generals and brought back, taken down to the torture chamber and . . .

He reached out, gripping the sheets in an iron fist.

"Link?" Nenya asked, concerned.

"Give me a mirror," he said, his voice husky from disuse.

He heard the hesitation in her tone as she replied, "I don't think you should-"

"_Please, _Nenya," the boy begged. "Let me see it."

After a pause she set the rag aside and went over to his dresser. She opened a few drawers before finding a hand mirror and brought it over. Sitting again on the side of the bed, she handed it to him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Link brought the mirror in front of him as he sat back against the pillows. His blurry vision made details indistinguishable, though. He could see the shape of his face, his blonde hair, dark spots for his eyes. What concerned him was that the left side of his face looked . . . wrong, somehow. He experimentally squinted his eyes. He closed his right, then the left . . . and then his vision was sharp and focused again as he looked only out of one eye.

The top of it was about in the center of his forehead, and it reached down into a jagged point on his cheekbone. The lines were ugly and red, and dried blood was still fresh around it.

It was a 'T', scarred around his left eye. The top horizontal lines stretched out the distance of his eyebrow. Rather than just made up of two lines, it was an outline of the letter, as if someone was going to come over and color it in.

He let out his breath in a rush, his heart pounding. Nenya was silent and still beside him. Now realizing he could see out of his right eye, he gradually opened the left and focused his vision.

The left eye had a milky quality to it, and the once dark, vibrant blue was now faded.

Link dropped the mirror into his lap, staring at the far wall. With both eyes now open, his vision was once again blurry. Lots of thoughts crossed through his mind, but he could only voice one. "I . . . can't see."

"I figured as much," she said. She glanced around, as if looking for a solution, before saying, "You stay right there. I'll be back." With that she hurried out of his room.

Link stayed sitting on the bed, not moving.

She came back several minutes later, but he hardly noticed the time pass. His mind seemed to have blanked. She brought him out of his daze by saying his name, and he glanced over to see her lay a long black cloth on her lap.

Grabbing the wet rag again, she said, "Let me finish cleaning up your face, then we'll see if that cloth works."

Link stayed still as she wiped off the dried blood. Once done, she grabbed the long black material and brought it up to his face. He closed his eyes and felt her tie it around his head, angling it so that it covered up his injured left eye. After a few moments of adjusting he felt the bed shift as she sat back. "There. How does it look now?"

He opened his eye, seeing the world clear and focused. He turned to her and gave a small smile. "That is much better, thank you." Curious as to how he looked, he picked up the hand mirror from his lap. The black cloth covered up nearly his entire scar. Just the end that had been brought together in a point showed on his cheekbone, and one edge of the 'T' peeked above the material where Mordecai's cutting hadn't gone in a straight line.

"It's not so bad," she said helpfully. "It doesn't change what a handsome young man you are."

His mouth quirked up in a half smile as he set the mirror down.

"Now," Nenya sighed. "Let me take a look at your other injuries. How on Hyrule did you get so beat up?"

He settled back into the pillows, answering, "I got in a fight with General Rolox."

She shook her head, strands of her light brown hair pouncing. "Well, that explains the claw marks on your neck. They've already scabbed over, though, so they should heal up in no time." She reached for his left arm and lifted it up, sucking in her breath. Link glanced down at the nasty bruise that had formed from where Rolox had kicked him.

Nenya put his arm down and looked up at him with a stern expression. "You be careful with that, you hear me? Let it heal."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

She then grabbed the strips of cloth that had been tied around his middle. Link frowned, thinking of where they had come from before remembering that Acroff had bound up his wound with a piece of his jacket. Nenya threw aside the bloodied material and lifted Link's shirt up to see his stomach. Three slices ran halfway across it, red and puffy.

"Oh, Link, it's infected," she sighed. "Let me get some medicine."

He frowned as she rummaged in her bag. "Do you know what you're doing?"

She gave him a quick smile. "Yes. Most servants know some basic first-aide, since we're usually the first people there when someone is injured. I learned from my last employer." Her fingers now coated with thick white goop, she added, "This will probably burn."

Link dropped his head back into the pillows, sighing. "Just do it."

Her fingers began to massage over the wounds, and he bit his lip at the dull pain. She worked quickly until the entire area was covered and tingling before getting her own white bandages and wrapping them around his stomach. After snugly tying it off, she pulled his shirt back down. "That should do it. I want you to rest. The Master said you may take a few days off of your training if you want."

He shrugged one shoulder. "I might." The mention of Mordecai caused his gut to clench in horror and revulsion, as if just saying his name might make him scar his face again.

There was a moment of prolonged silence as she studied him. Lost in his own thoughts, Link suddenly realized something. Staring at the far wall, he whispered, "It's my birthday today."

Nenya blinked her green eyes in surprise. "It is? Hold old are you turning?"

"Thirteen."

She patted him on the arm. "Well, happy birthday!" It was obvious she put much effort into sounding happy, but he could hear the tremor in her voice. She stood up. "I'll go have the chef bake you a cake, and then-"

"It's my fault," he burst out, unable to stop himself. He couldn't look her in the eye as she paused. "It's my fault, Nenya."

She frowned. "What are talking about? Your eye? Sweetheart, no one deserves what happened to you."

Link shook his head. "It's not that . . . It's Mordecai. It's my fault he's here."

She stared at him, her face tense with confusion and worry.

Still avoiding her gaze, he continued, "I'm the one who let him into Hyrule." He inwardly cursed as he voice cracked. "He was locked away, but I freed him. The-the generals told me it would make things b-better and I believed them." He swallowed. "It's my fault all this happened."

"Oh, Link," Nenya sighed, coming back over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it and wrapped her arms around him. Surprising himself, he hugged her back fiercely, as if he was starved for the gesture. "It doesn't matter, Link."

Tears burned his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. For some reason, he found it odd that his injured eye should cry like his other one. Face buried against her blue dress, he stammered, "It does! I let him out and now he-he-" He struggled to talk past his gasping breaths.

"No," the servant interrupted. "Link, you are a _good _person. And it's because you are so good that the generals and the Master took advantage of you. I don't know the whole story, but I do know that you would _never _do something with bad intentions. You're my little angel, sent directly from the Goddesses."

Link began sobbing, holding onto her tightly. And so she set there and held him until all of his tears had been shed.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda woke up to the noises of other people mingling about the caves. Torchlight breezed around the edges of the blue sheet that covered the threshold to her room. Sitting up, she reached over and lit a lantern that was set beside the large chest, illuminating her room.

She couldn't remember what she was dreaming. Something about Impa making her chase piglets through the woods as a part of her Sheikah training. Link had been there, deliberately calling the piglets away from her. Oh, how she hated him.

She supposed it was because of her strong feelings toward him that she kept dreaming about him. He would pop up in her mind all the time, sometimes just in the background, other times playing an active role. But all the time he was there was an adversary, trying to stop her.

"Zelda?"

She heard Reego's voice from the corridor. She smoothed her hair back and straightened the robe around her body. "Come in."

He pulled the sheet back and entered, looking very tired. "I . . . Good morning."

"Morning," she reciprocated, raising one eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I've already told Impa," he said. "And she thought it was best I tell you as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Zelda asked, mind swirling with possibilities.

Reego took a breath, pushing his brown hair back before saying, "While I was checking the forest borders . . . I ran into Link."

"You _what_?" she stood up, her body becoming fully awake.

He nodded. "It was in the middle of the night, just inside the woods. He came up to me and asked to join the Rebellion. And, Zelda . . . he asked specifically to see you."

She was stunned.

"He told me his name was Link," Reego continued, "and that he was a friend of yours. Then some deep voice shouted his name. The kid looked really scared, and I didn't want any part of who was coming after him – the generals or Mordecai. So I took off running. I heard some struggling and shouting, but I didn't go back."

Zelda dropped back down to sit on her bed, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Link . . ." She sighed, removing her hand and looking up at the army captain. "It was a good idea for you to run. And thanks for telling me."

Reego nodded. "You're welcome, Zelda. I'll see you at breakfast." With that he left the room.

She thought over what he had said, shocked. It appeared Link had run away from the castle, but why?

_Trouble in paradise already? _she huffed. _Too bad, Link. You're not welcome in the Rebellion. _

She wondered what had happened to him. Did the generals bring him back to the castle? Was he dead? Or was he still running through the woods?

Zelda turned to the large chest beside her bed. She opened the lid and removed her belongings, setting them gently on the floor. Then she reached in and unlocked the clasp at one end. It opened up a secret compartment in the bottom and revealed the single item she had stored in it.

The Master Sword.

She carefully lifted the weapon out, running her fingers over the intricate indigo hilt. She looked at the blade, its perfectly reflective surface showing her own sad expression. She quickly wiped it away with anger.

"So much for our Hero," she muttered, putting the sword back in the compartment and returning her belongings to the chest. She closed it and threw on some clothes to go to breakfast.

She made her way through the winding Southern Neighborhood tunnels until she emerged into the main cavern. It was full of frenetic activity, people crossing through it to get to other sections of the cave and others sitting about and talking. She made her way through the throngs of people to one of the wider tunnels that branched off. After a short distance it forked. She took the right turn and was faced with the kitchen.

The kitchen occupied a narrow and long cavern with a snake-like wave to it. A small alcove branched off that the dishes, pots, and pans were stored in. A fire pit was going, and on shelves set different foods. Most that were grown in the cave, picked from the woods, or hunted down. But others that had been bought or stolen on missions. A few tables set about for the cooks to prepare the food on. They had three full-time cooks, although occasionally others helped out. Feeding about a hundred people for three meals a day was quite the undertaking.

Zelda greeted the cooks in there and received a plate of cold vegetables, toasted bread, and warm meat. She got a cup of water and found Impa and Reego sitting along the wall in the main cavern. She ate with them, and they conversed easily. Impa theorized as to what Link was doing out in the woods, but she came to the same conclusions as Zelda.

After she finished eating, Impa informed her that it was her turn to plant more seeds in the garden. It wasn't something Zelda minded, but it was tedious work.

After putting her dishes back to be washed, she entered the long, wide, and jagged cavern that served as their garden area. Sunlight was allowed in high, high above them. The area smelled strongly of dirt.

There was only one other person currently plantings seeds, and he looked up and smiled when she entered.

"Scout," she greeted, coming over to work beside him. She was still good friends with one of the first members of the Rebellion. "I'm sure glad you're working today. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to."

Scout was only a few years older than her – sixteen – and had short blonde hair and an infectious smile. He handed her a bag of seeds. "Same here. It gets lonely when you have to do chores by yourself."

She huffed. "I didn't even know I was gardening today. Impa just dumped it on me five minutes ago."

He laughed. "That not good. But at least you didn't have hours dreading it."

She nodded, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her pointed ear. "True. But, someone has to do these chores. I rather like to eat."

A frown creased his normally jovial features. "I'm worried. With so many people joining the Rebellion, food has gotten slimmer. What happens when we can't feed everyone?"

"It won't happen." She shook her head. "With more people we'll have more hands to hunt and plant and go buy food from the cities."

"But, what if we don't have _enough_?" he pressed. He gestured to the garden around them. "What if the food doesn't grow fast enough, and the animals become more scarce?"

She couldn't lie that it wasn't something that had troubled her before. That the Rebellion would outgrow the cave. She supposed that would be a good problem to have, but a problem nonetheless. "I don't know, Scout. Let's hope it never happens."

They both looked up as a loud voice beside them said, "I have a big appetite, so that _would_ be a problem."

Mitch stood there, another one of the first group that joined the Rebellion. He was tall and bulky, with cropped brown hair. He was nineteen years old. Mitch had always irritated Zelda, mostly because of his self-centered attitude and the patronizing way he always spoke to her.

"We'll all have to eat less," Scout said with a smile.

Mitch looked over at the kneeling princess. "Shouldn't be too hard for Miss Petite here. Unlike me." He flexed his biceps showily.

Zelda rolled her blue eyes. "Go impress someone else. We're working."

Mitch regarded her for a moment with a half-smile. "I heard you turned thirteen not long ago?"

"I did," she replied, keeping her eyes on her work. Soil was staining her fingers brown and getting under her nails.

"What, no party?" he chuckled.

"I don't see why I should celebrate with extravagance when we have so little to begin with," she said evenly.

Scout patted her on the arm. "You're so sweet, Zel."

Mitch said, "Not sure if she's sweet, but you've certainly gotten prettier. I bet you'll make a beautiful woman."

Zelda stiffened, her eyebrows pulling downwards. He'd never complimented her before, but his tone hadn't made it sound like a compliment. She turned to look up at him, frowning.

Mitch just laughed and walked off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll talk to you guys later."

Going back to work, the Princess of Destiny said, "Gross."

After a pause, Scout told her, "You should be careful."

She looked up at him, but he was focused on his work. "What?"

"You should be careful. I like Mitch 'n all, but when it comes to something he wants he can be persistent."

_Oh, great, _Zelda thought. _Just what I need. _

.

LoZ

.

Link headed down the halls to the informal social room, where he'd been summoned to meet with Mordecai. The bandana that covered up his injured eye and almost his entire scar was beginning to get uncomfortable. He could see it in his peripheral vision, and it irritated the skin. He also didn't like the left side of his vision being cut off. He supposed it was something he'd just have to get used to.

Link really did not want to meet with Mordecai. He felt sick just going down the halls. But he didn't have the drive to rebel. In fact, he felt tired in every sense of the word: physically, mentally, and emotionally. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep for a very long time.

The boy knocked on the door as he came up to it. There was a pause before Mordecai's voice sounded from the inside. "Enter."

Link went inside, shutting the door softly behind him. The room was small and square, with pastel colored furniture and curtains that blocked out most of the sunlight. A bookshelf set in one corner was stacked with books. At a large piano set Mordecai, looking over some sheets of music.

"You summoned me?" Link asked. Even his voice sounded tired and submissive, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He just wanted away from this man.

Black eyes flashed up to him before he set the music sheets down and began to play a soothing tune. "Yes, Link. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good. I see you've acquired a new clothing accessory."

Link said nothing, what little energy he had seething.

"I assume Nenya told you that you could take a few days off from warrior training. I don't want you getting injured while you're still healing. I've sent word to Logon to tell him such. I do want you to still go to your lessons, though. Education must never stop."

Link glanced over at the far wall, working his jaw. After a long pause he looked back to the man and asked, "How did the generals find me?"

A small smile played across Mordecai's lips as he focused on the piano. "Rolox has special abilities in his half-beast form, which I'm sure you noticed. The first time he saw you and tasted your blood was how he knew you were the Hero. Your blood, and the blood of the Princess of Destiny, has a different quality than others'."

Link remembered Rolox doing that. It was thoroughly disgusting.

"He can also catch your scent," Mordecai continued, "however faintly. Using his ability and Acroff's demon staff to warp around, it wasn't too difficult to track you down."

The boy looked off to the side, nodding.

"Well," the Master sighed. "That'll be all for now. Go on back to your room."

Link gratefully turned and headed to the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Mordecai say his name. He paused, waiting.

"Don't test my patience again."

Pressing his lips together, Link quickly left the room. He went down the corridors and up one flight of stairs until he saw the door to his own bedroom. Despite the fact that it was the middle of day, he was considering going to bed, as if sleep could fix his problems. As if the old mantra "It'll all be better in the morning" was true.

Link wondered how many mornings he would have to wake up to before things were better.

He walked into his room . . . and jerked to a halt.

Nenya, Hassin, and Logon were all there, and the maid was holding a silver tray with a chocolate cake sitting atop it.

"Happy birthday!" the three of them cheered.

Link leaned back on the door, shutting it with his body. A watery smile lit up his face, and tears threatened at his eyes.

_Gosh, what's wrong with me? I'm so fragile today!_

Logon came over a patted him on the shoulder, his graying black hair falling in front of his brown eyes. "Thirteen, eh? Guess you're a young man now.

Link chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Nenya sat the cake down on the low table of the seating area. "Hold on a minute and I'll get the candles! I _did _bring thirteen!"

"You guys . . . didn't have to do this," Link said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hassin told him, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Everyone deserves cake on their birthday."

Link noticed Hassin and Logon hadn't said anything about his scar or the black cloth around his head. He assumed Nenya must have already told them, for which he was thankful. He didn't feel like showing anyone or talking about it. At least not right now.

"Come over here," Nenya said, and the boy saw thirteen candles burning atop the cake.

Link went and sat down on one of the chairs. The three adults took a seat on the sofa opposite of him, all with bright smiles on their faces. They began to sing the traditional birthday song to him, and as they did his throat tightened and his eyes burned with stronger tears.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

They finished, looking at him expectantly as the candles flickered between them, creating a soft warmth.

"Go ahead!" Nenya prompted. "Blow them out and make a wish!

_A wish . . .?_

He stared into the flames, thinking of the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

_. . . I want my parents back. _

He blew out the candles in a single puff of air.

And then burst into tears.

Because he knew that was the one wish that would never come true.

.

.

.

* * *

**Just in case some of you get the wrong idea: No, Link's parents will not be coming back from the dead. **

**In case you wanted to know how Link's scar and the black cloth looks (which I highly recommend, I don't think I described it adequately!) check out the links (hehe) on my profile. They are the first things on there, so you can't miss them! I just colored two photos from the OOT manga in Photoshop and added the scar and cloth digitally. I've also temporarily put Link with his scar up as my avatar. **

**But don't check them out before you leave a review! You guys made me so happy last time with so many reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I did some first-hand research for Link's problem! I tied a scarf around my eye in the same fashion as Link's and did some stuff around the house. I even had my sister spar me (we've both taken martial arts). It was very enlightening! **

**Wow, so many reviews . . . you guys are the best! So THANK YOU to TwilightWakerofTime, Joseph Kuo, Screen, YukieClair, Kamil the Awesome, ZeLinkFanGirl, DawnAndNightfall, officerpup, Sbirney, NRZWolf 13, and ShadowQueenMidna for your wonderful reviews! **

**Officerpup: Wow, I hadn't thought of the symbolism there! That's pretty cool. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 12**

When Zelda heard the voices drifting towards her through the blanket of night, she froze. She pulled back to hide behind the trunk of a large tree, its bark pressing into her Sheikah clothes. The forest was dense and dark around her, and she could barely make out the border where it met with Hyrule Field several feet away.

"The princess wouldn't be this far out," a male voice said. "I bet she's still hiding in Castle Town."

"What?" another exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous. She's not even in Hyrule anymore. General Rolox has us running a fool's errand."

"I don't think he can help it," a third said. "He gets his orders from the Master, after all. Besides, wasn't Link caught running into these woods?"

"Not in this section of them. He was further south."

It was an unfortunate fact that the forest the Rebellion hid in was nestled between the Western and Southern Kingdoms – General Rolox and General Ganondorf's territories. The northeastern edge ran along Hyrule Field which encircled Hyrule Castle – Mordecai's area and neutral territory for the generals.

Zelda had been allowed to go on her first solo mission tonight. Impa had given her something relatively simple but important nonetheless: scout the forest borders. It was their way to determine if anyone was catching onto their hiding spots, and if any forts had been erected that they should be aware of. So far it had been quiet.

But a few hours after night had fallen, Zelda heard a group of men approaching. If the noises of armor clinking was any hint, they were soldiers. Rolox's patrol, since she was on the western border.

_This _would_ happen to me! What should I do?_

She heard the men getting closer, one saying, "I heard that Link kid was caught and that the Master did a real number on him!

Another made a noise of disbelief. "You're just spreading gossip. We don't know what happened."

Zelda worked through the options in her mind. One part of her wanted to jump out and reason with them. Tell them she was their princess and to lay down their arms and help fight for the Rebellion. But another part of her rationalized that if they were willing to go against Rolox and Mordecai, then they would have done so a long time ago.

So Option One wasn't a good idea. Option Two was to hurry back to the cave and tell Impa. But what if they saw or heard her run away? That would cause more suspicion for these woods. And after doing all that Sheikah training, the notion of running from a fight didn't sit too well with her. Besides, maybe she should try to capture one for questioning?

That left her with Option Three: fight. And try to take one prisoner.

Then again . . . she doubted she could carry an unconscious soldier all the way back to the cave. And what would she do, anyway? Knock the others out and leave them? That would certainly arouse attention.

_But I can't kill my own people, _she sighed, a bit of her royalty instincts kicking in. That surprised her; she had thought all traces of Princess Zelda had vanished.

She was left with no choice. She had to try to run away before she was caught. The voices were very close now. She only had a small window of opportunity.

Zelda spun away from the trunk . . . and came face-to-face with a soldier who hadn't been speaking.

"What the-" he began.

Zelda assessed the situation through her panic, just as Impa had taught her to do. A quick glance around revealed four men, fully armored, with swords at their hips. The ground was level but covered with thick foliage and spattered with trees. Their armor would slow them down in this environment. She could outrun them.

But at the same time she could not run. They would report her to General Rolox and then this forest would be swarming with guards. She had to kill them. As much as she didn't want to, she had to. Impa would do the same.

Zelda yanked her dagger from her belt and swiped at the man's throat with a feral shout. Taken completely by surprise, the man couldn't react in time. Her weapon made a clean slice and blood spurted out and onto her clothes. He fell with a loud crash.

The other three knights reacted instantly. They drew out their swords and charged her. She stumbled back, panic gripping her.

_Remember your training! _she told herself.

As the first sword swung at her head she dropped into a backwards somersault. She got back to her feet and nimbly dodged the repeated swings. She was forced to back up, and she was okay with that until she realized that the other two soldiers were circling to surround her.

"Calm down, little girl," one said. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

Zelda supposed, had she not killed the first man, she could have talked her way out of this. _Too late to go back now, _she thought. _I've successfully burned the bridge of Peaceful Settlement. _

The three had formed a circle around her, and she looked wildly at them. They were closing in on her, she had to do something. She looked up and noticed a low branch. Squatting down into a crouch, she jumped up and grabbed on, quickly pulling herself up. She then grabbed the tree trunk and climbed up to the next branch.

"Hold on, girl!" a soldier shouted.

Zelda expertly climbed up a few more branches until she was well into the shadow of the trees. She backed up against the trunk, trying to stay as silent as possible. Her fingers dug into the gritty bark, holding her body still.

"Dammit, where did she go?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go tell General Rolox what we saw."

"Oh, sure. We'll tell him we found a little girl in the forest, but we let her get away. How is that going to sound? Jon, you go back to give the report. We'll stay here and capture her."

"Got it," Jon said.

_Oh no, no! _Zelda gasped. She couldn't let him escape.

She peered down toward the forest floor, struggling to make out their forms. After a few seconds she saw a flash of silver armor in the moonlight, moving along the ground.

She found a sturdy branch and hurried across, keeping her balance and staying silent the way Impa had taught her. When she got too close to the end for it to be able to support her weight, she jumped onto the branch of another tree. She landed in a crouch, her muscles tensing to keep her upright.

Zelda looked down and saw the flash of silver again. She followed him along past a few trees, having to run, jump, and climb to keep up. She struggled to hear the voices of other two over her pounding heart as they called out to her.

She made her way directly over Jon as he stopped, right next to the forest border. She wasn't sure what he was doing – glancing back at his companions, sheathing his sword, or looking for his horse – but she was going to take this opportunity while it was there.

She reached into a pouch on her belt and grabbed three Sheikah darts. They were long needles, about the length of her hand, and deadly pointed. She laced them between her fingers, aimed, and cast her hand out, letting them go. Something Impa had had her do repeatedly. It was the Sheikah version of a bow and arrow, but far more stealthy.

She heard Jon give a cry of pain and heard his armor clanking as he dropped to the ground. If she had aimed right, the needles had pierced his face. A string of severe profanity came from him.

"Jon?" one of the soldiers several feet back called. "Jon, what's wrong?"

Zelda took hold of her dagger and jumped off the branch. She landed roughly on top of Jon and sunk the blade into his throat, effectively silencing his reply. She then hopped off of him and ducked around another tree, trying to take slow, calm breaths. Adrenaline was bursting through her body, and her hands had started to shake.

Two down, two to go. _I can do this. I can do this. _

She heard the last two soldiers jog up to Jon's body, then gasp. They began calling his name, checking to see if he was still alive. Zelda squeezed her dagger, its blade now stained with blood.

"That girl did this," one said.

"How could she?"

"I don't know. Must have had some kind of training. Look at these darts."

"I've never seen ones like those before. Maybe she's foreign?"

"No . . . She had Hylian ears."

He made a frustrated noise. "We have to capture her and find out who she is!"

Zelda sprang from behind the trunk and leaped for the closest soldiers' neck. But the second man kicked out, knocking her off her course and to the ground. She rolled to her feet only to be caught by a punch. She felt her lip split open as she stumbled. She righted her balance and brought the dagger up, but a soldier clasped his hand around her wrist. She struggled, but he was much stronger than her. The second man grabbed her other arm and then they shoved her down onto the ground.

"Let go!" Zelda shouted, squirming in their grip.

"Who are you?" one asked. "What are you doing here?"

She spat in his face.

They both hauled her up before slamming her back down. The breath was knocked out of her, and her head cracked against a root. Her vision swam before focusing again.

"_I asked," _a man seethed, "who you are and what you are doing here."

Zelda struggled for an answer that would buy her some time. She drew her knees up closer to her, preparing herself. "I'm one of Rolox's soldiers and I'm getting my butt kicked by a little girl!" She popped both of her legs up, kicking them in their jaws.

They fell back, letting go of her. She sprung to her feet and began running, hoping to find a place to hide and then take them by surprise. Suddenly pain flared across her thigh and she dropped to her knees with a cry of pain. She looked down to see a clean slice, blood running from it. She saw a dagger a few inches away; one of the soldiers must have thrown it at her.

She grabbed it and spun around, throwing it back. It was blocked with a swing of a sword.

Zelda staggered to her feet, limping now from the pain. She backed up as one of the knights charged her, the other hanging back in case she ran. Zelda tensed, assessing the situation. Then she noticed the man charging her wasn't the one who threw his dagger, it was still hanging on his belt. An idea struck her.

She lifted her own weapon and swiped, but the man easily blocked with his sword. She turned to run but he tackled her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to the ground. She felt like she was being crushed with his weight atop her. She struggled to breathe against the ground, the dirt getting on her face and in her nose. The edges of his armor cut into her sides.

"Don't move," he said. "If you stop trying to run away, we'll stop hurting you."

Her arm was pinned to her side, but she could bend her wrist back and feel the dagger on his belt. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt, squirming some more for show.

"If you keep struggling," he snapped, "I'll cut off your feet. You don't need those to talk."

Zelda stopped moving instantly, afraid he would be true to his word.

"Good girl." Keeping his arms around her, but much more loosely now, he stood up her. "Now, let's just-"

She yanked the dagger from his belt and spun around in his grip, plunging the blade between two plates of armor and into his chest. He let go of her and fell back, crying out. She knew that wound wouldn't kill him instantly, but he would bleed to death soon.

She whirled to face the last man, who was staring at her in shock. Then his face twisted into a scowl and he raced forward, sword out. Zelda took a few steps back, looking around desperately for an idea. There were no nearby branches for her to leap to. There were no places for her to hide without him seeing her. She had to try to run, and put some distance between them so he would lose sight of her.

She turned and began sprinting, agilely maneuvering around the bushes and roots. Her body was sore, the back of her head hurt, and her lip and thigh were still bleeding, but she pushed on. She couldn't get captured.

"I'm going to kill you!" the man snarled, closer than she thought he was.

Zelda pushed herself harder, panic seizing her. She heard the soldier grunt and the whizz of something cutting through the air before she was struck hard on her back. She was sent roughly to the ground, knowing that a bad bruise would be left. She turned around, pushing the heavy sword he'd thrown off of her. She looked up to see him bearing down on her. With a cry of surprise she tried to crawl away, but he sat on top of her, grabbing her shoulders to pin her down.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" he shouted, his eyes wild.

Zelda writhed under him, trying to get loose. He let go of her with one hand and grabbed his sword from the ground.

Her sky blue eyes widened. She had to do something, and fast. But she couldn't get free. Her own dagger was pinned somewhere beneath her back, knocked out of her hand from the fall. Her darts wouldn't do any good at this close of a distance; he'd stop her before she could throw them.

_If only I could teleport!_

As he raised his sword, the blade glinting in the moonlight, she tried the only thing she could think of. She looked at a spot in the woods a few feet away, concentrated all her energy on it, and struck two fingers against the ground with a cry of effort.

The world blacked and then formed once again, but her environment had changed. She was a few feet away, at the spot she had looked at. Her clothes felt wet and heavy, and she was light-headed. Nausea swam through her gut, forcing her to turn onto her side and vomit.

_The soldier!_

She sat up, looking around frantically to see where her foe had gone. But she couldn't see him. There were chunks of things on the forest floor that hadn't been there before, and the ground had an odd dark tint to it. She focused on the area around her, wondering what had changed.

And then, all at once, she realized. The soldier's body had been ripped apart from the teleportation. Pieces of it littered the dirt, which was also saturated with blood. She looked down at her clothes to see that they, too, were drenched in the man's blood.

Partly from the horror before her, partly from the events of the night, and partly from the effect of teleportation, Zelda collapsed unconscious.

.

LoZ

.

She wasn't sure how long it had been when she'd woken up again. She had a pounding headache and possibly a fever. It was still night, which she was thankful for. She had to get rid of the bodies of the soldiers before dawn. It they were found dead in the woods, then that would arouse suspicion.

She located a river not far away and dragged each of their heavy bodies to it, throwing them in and watching them drift away. She had to pick up the pieces of the last soldier, which didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She figured she was in shock.

After that she dipped into the river herself, rinsing off her Sheikah clothes, her skin, and her hair. She then turned to the direction of the cave and began the long journey back.

Her mind was blank as she travelled. She hurt everywhere, but didn't want to stop. She wanted to get back to Impa. Impa would make everything better.

It was well past dawn when she made it back to the cave, a few people out working and talking. They called out to her, but she moved past them and into the cave.

Impa greeted her the moment she stepped foot into the main cavern, her angular face drawn with worry. "Zelda, where . . . What happened to you?"

Zelda stared up at her guardian, at last her mind kicking into gear. She threw herself at the Sheikah, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Impa sighed. "Come on, let's get you to the doctor and you can tell me what happened."

There was a particularly narrow tunnel that branched off the main cavern. The two walked down it until they came to a heart-shaped cavern, small with very defined curves. This area was used for the medical wing. Three beds were set up to one side, on the other side was a table stocked with equipment, a notepad, and a chair. In which currently set their doctor. Though he had no formal medical education, he had always been interested in the field of study and knew more than any other member of the Rebellion. He said his fascination came from the fact that his race couldn't wound or get sick the way other races could. His name was Jim Goro, and he was their sole Goron in the Rebellion. They had found him in Castle Town, where he was doing research. The rest of the Gorons were trapped in the mountains due to Rolox.

Jim Goro turned around at their approach. "Oh, Impa! And Zelda. Oh my, what happened to you?"

Zelda sat down on one of the beds, rubbing her forehead. "I was checking the borders of the woods when I ran into four soldiers sent by General Rolox."

"That's not good," Impa commented as the doctor fetched some supplies from the table. "They're looking for us. We'll probably get more company now that they saw you."

As Jim Goro began to wipe off her numerous cuts and scrapes, Zelda said softly, "They won't be reporting to Rolox. I killed them."

Both the Goron and the Sheikah straightened, staring at her. Jim Goro was the first to relax, smiling as he continued his work. "You've trained her well, Impa."

"Too well, it appears," the woman said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Zelda, I need not say how dangerous that was."

"But I couldn't let them get away!" Zelda protested. "I had to protect the Rebellion!"

"Others will come looking for their bodies."

"They won't find them. I dumped them in the river."

Jim Goro chuckled while he worked on her more serious injuries. "Looks like you thought of everything."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "It does indeed. Once you're patched up, I'd like you to give me a detailed summary of what happened."

"Alright."

Jim Goro looked her over, his black eyes big and round. "Hmm . . . that looks like everything. You sure are pale though. Why don't you have a meal and get some rest? You feel like you're catching a fever."

Impa nodded. "I'll make sure she does. Thank you."

The Goron gave them a big smile. "It's no problem at all. You two have a great day!"

As they headed to Zelda's room, Impa fetched a salad for her to eat and a large glass of water. They made their way through the tunnels until they came to the girl's room. Zelda sat down on the bed to eat while Impa sat on the floor in front of her. The Sheikah's posture was perfect, the muscles and hard angles of her body accentuated in the lantern light.

"So," Impa began, "tell me what happened."

Zelda sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I was checking the borders when I heard soldiers. I tried to run away but they caught me. So I used the techniques you taught me and killed them all. As you can see," she gestured to herself, "it didn't go too smoothly, but I won all the same."

A half-smile quirked at the woman's full lips. "I'm not sure whether to be proud or angry. I'm glad you are learning so fast, but that was very reckless of you. How did you kill each of them?"

Remembering taking the soldiers' lives made Zelda feel sick. So she stared down at her food as she replied, "The first I took by surprise and slit his throat. The second I pounced on from above using Sheikah darts and then my dagger. The third I used his own blade against him and stabbed between his armor. And the fourth . . ." She swallowed, unsure if she should confess to what she did or not.

But her hesitation clued Impa in that something was wrong. "Out with it. What did you do?"

Zelda sighed. "He pinned me to the ground and was going to kill me. I could do nothing to stop him, so I . . . I teleported."

The girl had never seen an expression so clearly on the Sheikah's usually passive face. Her amber eyes popped wide and her jaw fell open. It took her a few moments before she could stammer out, "Y-You . . . You _teleported? _How-What-Tell me what happened."

She shrugged one shoulder. "I looked to a spot a few feet away, concentrated, and struck two fingers against the ground the way you do. I made it over there, but . . ." She brought a hand to her head. "It made me feel so sick. And knocked me out for awhile."

"And what happened to the soldier? He was touching you, so he should have gone, too."

Zelda started. At the time of the fight, she hadn't thought of that. She had just wanted to get away. "It . . . didn't quite work out for him. He ended up shredded to pieces."

Impa's eyes bugged wider. "He . . . Oh, Zelda." She gave a disapproving frown. "You're lucky the teleportation didn't kill you. _And _you're lucky it killed him. Imagine if you had been trying to take a friend along with you; your recklessness would have been their death."

The girl felt her bottom lip start to quiver, and it made her angry. Why was she going to cry? But she couldn't stop the tears as they spilled from her eyes. She looked away, trying to hide her face.

The hard lines of Impa's body softened. "Zelda." She kneeled beside the princess and wrapped her arms around her. Zelda returned the hug, crying into her guardian's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alive and I'm very proud of you. Not everyone can do what you did tonight. You saved your own life and kept the Rebellion hidden. I just worry about you so much. It's my job as your guardian."

A sniffle followed by an "I know".

Impa smiled, rubbing the girl's back. "I want you to take it easy, okay? Until we make sure you're fine. You've had a rough and stressful night. And I'm sorry you had to see such gore. Most don't see such things until they are adults, and even then they're shaken for weeks. You're very strong."

Zelda shook her head. "I think I'm in shock, Impa. I feel so weird. Like what happened was a dream. A nightmare. There was so much blood! And I . . . I _killed _people. Impa," she pulled back to look the woman in the face, "I'm a murderer."

Impa knew what she was going through. There was always trauma that came after a warrior's first kill. Depending on the person, it could last a few days or months. She had a feeling that Zelda would rebound, though. That's just who she was.

"Shhh," the woman held her tighter. "Don't say that. They would have killed you, and the Rebellion would have been compromised had you not done what you did. You're a hero, Zelda."

She rested her head against the Sheikah's solid shoulder, looking at the rocky floor. _A hero? _

The notion brought on thoughts of Link, which happened on a daily basis. But for the first time, she didn't feel as abandoned as she usually did. Maybe the Rebellion didn't need _the _Hero.

Maybe it just needed a different one.

.

LoZ

.

"I'm not sure about this," Link commented, standing in the grassy courtyard. The walls of the castle rose up on all sides, seeming to touch the low gray clouds. He spun his sword experimentally in his hand. "I can't even see my weapon that well."

Logon stepped in front of him, holding his own sword casually. His brown eyes looked up and down the boy. "Link, you have real talent as a warrior. Are you going to have trained all this time only to let a little injury stop you?"

Link bristled, his hands clenching into fists. "A _little injury?" _He pointed at the black cloth bound around his head. "_I can't see out of this eye!"_

The man tilted his head to the side, frowning as he thought. He rubbed the black stubble along his jaw. "Might it be better if you remove the cloth to fight?"

"No," he shook his head. "That's even more distracting. At least this way I can see clearly. Besides," he continued in a softer voice, "I don't want anyone seeing my scar."

It had been a few days since Link's thirteenth birthday, and he was at last going back to training. He wasn't getting used to the binding over his eye as quickly as he had hoped. He kept fiddling with it just because it felt so foreign. He often got headaches from using only one eye. And his scar and the eye underneath kept hurting. The pain was growing less each day, and it was only minimal now, but Link still looked forward to a day without pain. He also didn't like the way his depth perception was thrown off. It was never so bad that he ran into things or tried to reach for something too far away, but it was just enough that things looked odd. Layered, almost.

"Alright, then," Logon nodded, pushing his graying black hair from his face. "You're going to have to adapt and re-learn things, but I'm confident you can do it, Link. You're not the only person in history who has learned to fight with one eye."

The boy nodded.

"Good. Get ready."

Link readied his stance, holding his sword in front of him. Logon stepped forward, swinging at his side. Link blocked, somewhat clumsily, but still effective. The man swung again and Link parried. Logon kept pressing forward, his strikes quickening and becoming stronger. The boy stumbled back as he blocked, the sounds of metal clashing ringing out into the air.

Just as Link was feeling confident, Logon spun around to his blind side and kicked him, sending him to the ground. Link managed to catch himself on his hands and knees, the grass burning his skin. He turned around and looked up at him accusingly.

"You're opponent," the man said, "will try to take advantage of your weakness. You must learn how to compensate."

The boy pushed himself to his feet, readying his stance again. Logon began with some basic strikes that Link had no trouble blocking before once again spinning to his left side and knocking him to the ground.

"You have to be faster," Logon said.

Link growled as he shoved to his feet, frustration at this new weakness burning in him. "I'm trying."

Logon swung in a downward arc to his head. The boy blocked and sidestepped, giving himself some room. He then went on the attack, stabbing at his trainer's stomach. Logon stepped back, then knocked Link's next attack wide. As a third stab came at his head, Logon ducked under it and came up on his student's left side. He pushed him to the ground with his hand. This time, Link didn't get back up.

"On your feet," Logon prompted.

Link bit his lip, feeling tears threatening and his hands tremble. It was as if all his training the last year was gone. All that work, all that praise and pride, all the love he had for the art of sword fighting . . . destroyed by one man scarring his face. It was so unfair it was almost humorous.

_I can't do it. I can't fight anymore. I'll never be a warrior! _

"Link, I won't let you give up," his trainer said firmly.

The boy jumped to his feet, throwing his sword down. "There's no point! I can't do it, Logon. I'm ruined now. I will _never_ be as good as I used to be!" With that he turned and headed toward the castle.

"Link!" Logon shouted sternly. "Link, get back here! I have not finished your training!"

But his student didn't look back as he left the courtyard, his sword staying where he'd thrown it.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda caught the ball as it was bounced to her. Without a word she bounced it back to the young woman across the room. Megan tilted her head to the side, her shoulder-length red hair swaying with her movements. "You're not talking much today, Zelda. Is something wrong?"

The two were in the Recreation Room, a large circular cavern that stemmed off of the same tunnel as the training room and the bathing room. It was a vacant cavern, nothing in it. Just empty space to be used for fun. Branching off the outside tunnel were a few small alcoves that were used for storage for the Rec Room, which was where they had gotten the ball from.

It had been a few days since Zelda had killed the four soldiers in the woods. She felt much better now and had recovered physically. However, her mind was anything but settled. Last night she had had the same vision again.

Aside from Link, the vision also made her remember Talisman, that mysterious man in the golden cloak that had known so much about Mordecai and the generals. But he'd disappeared the night Hyrule had been taken. The last she'd seen him was after they had left Link in the Temple of Time and he had dropped her by her bedroom, saying, "You stay here for as long as you can. I have to look into some things. I'll be back."

But he had never come back. Had he been killed by the generals? Or was he just too ashamed that they had lost to show his face again?

_But it wasn't his fault, _Zelda rationalized. _None of us knew Link would betray us. _

"Hello, Zelda?" Megan said.

"Oh!" she turned her attention back to her friend. "Sorry. My mind is just elsewhere today."

A smile played across the older girl's lips as she threw the ball back. "Having boy trouble?"

Zelda chuckled. "You could call it that, yes."

"Did he break your heart?"

Zelda's smile widened as she found the same parallel drawn again. "You could also say that."

"Destroy your trust?"

She caught the ball as it came back to her. "Most definitely."

"Did you love him?"

Zelda was about to let fly a heated retort vowing eternal hatred, but something made her pause for a moment. She looked down at the ball in her hands, saying in a softer voice, "I barely knew him." Looking up again, she bounced the toy back. "But it doesn't matter now. I never want to see him again."

Megan shook her head. "Well, if you barely knew him don't you think you're judging him too harshly? Maybe he has reasons you don't know about."

Zelda sighed. Megan was one of the first five members of the Rebellion, having come with Scout and Mitch, the tough Ruby, and Megan's twin brother, Tal. She was seventeen years old, and Zelda knew she was only trying to help her out in a big sister sort of way. There was no one in the Rebellion that was Zelda's age, so she had to get used to befriending young adults.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," Zelda told her. "But it's a lot more complicated than you think."

"Alright, alright," the girl replied with a grin. "Just answer me one thing: was he cute?"

Zelda snorted, shaking her head in exasperation. But she admitted, "Yes, he really was. Just like a rose concealing its thorns with beauty."

Megan threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh, Zel!" She tossed her the ball roughly. "That was just a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

The princess stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. It may have been melodramatic, but she reserved the right to be melodramatic when it came to Link. She needed an outlet for her frustrations, and Link was certainly responsible for enough of them.

"Zelda!"

Both turned to see Impa enter the Rec Room, looking out of breath.

"Hey, Imps," Zelda greeted. "What's going on?"

The Sheikah straightened her posture, pushing strands of white hair from her forehead. "Zelda, it is imperative that I speak to you immediately."

The princess frowned. "Okay. See you later, Megan."

"Bye, Zelda," the young woman said.

As she crossed the empty cavern and came up to her guardian, Zelda asked, "What does imperative mean?"

"Not now," Impa said, leading her out and down the tunnel. "I have someone who just came here and asked to speak with you."

Zelda frowned, her eyebrows pulling together. "Somebody found us? It's not Link, is it?"

"No. It's . . . Well, you better see for yourself. I have no idea who this person is, but apparently you've met."

They went out into the main cavern and through the groups of people before turning to the Southern Neighborhood. Impa led her through the winding corridors and Zelda eventually realized they were heading to her room. They passed small caverns that served as rooms for the other members of the Rebellion. Each was closed off with sheets of multiple colors and designs. Some even had their names etched into the rocky wall outside the threshold.

They at last came to a stop outside the blue sheet at the end of a hall that marked Zelda's room. Impa stepped to the side and motioned with her hand. "Go on in."

Giving her a confused glance, Zelda went up to the threshold and pulled back the curtain, going inside. It was slightly brighter in her room than it had been in the tunnels due to the lantern that had been lit. It gave the area a slightly burnt smell, lighting the meager belongings in shades of orange.

Zelda's eyes were drawn to the tall person who stood in the corner, standing so still that at first she didn't notice him. She took in his straight posture, and his square jaw – the only part of his face visible due to the hood that covered him. The hood descended down into a golden cloak that he had pulled around his body, making him seem like a sort of phantom rather than a man.

"It's good to see you again," he said in a low, soothing voice, "Princess of Destiny."

Zelda's jaw dropped and her blue eyes widened as she realized who had at last found her again.

"Talisman."

.

.

.

* * *

**Today is my sister's 17****th**** birthday! I believe I've said this before : the majority of this story was invented by my sister. If not for her ideas, this fanfic wouldn't exist! It was a general outline for half a story she came up with, and I liked it so much I knew I had to write it!**

**Please leave her a birthday shout-out in your review, I'll have her read them! 8D**


	13. Chapter 13

**My sister thanks all of you for sending birthday greetings! This is the longest chapter yet! Not sure how that happened. It's probably from all the dialogue. Dialogue eats up words counts! 8D**

**Thanks very much to Joseph Kuo, Screen, lordetron911, TwilightWakerofTIme, ZeLinkfanGirl, Kamil the Awesome, DawnAndNightfall, Grape Icies, Gisela Cordero, Snowyflakes, Sbirney, NRZ Wolf 13, writerluber, and fanofzeldaseclares for all your awesome reviews!**

**YukieClair: There's still some years to pass through the course of this story! I like writing Link and Zelda as kids and adults (or older teenagers) so this story will have both ends!**

**Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to the ever-awesome Miyamoto and his Zelda Team. All original characters are my property, but they still live in Hyrule, which is not my property. 8D**

* * *

**CH. 13**

Link had gone back to training the next day, but with the same results. Logon easily took advantage of his blind side and took him down time and again. The next few days of training yielded similar outcomes, and Link found himself losing heart. He'd begun to accept that he would never be the same. He would never be the warrior he had hoped to be. He wouldn't even be the warrior he was beforehand.

His drop in confidence showed as the days progressed. His performance grew worse, and whenever he was knocked to the ground he'd just accept it silently and get back up; his face would betray that he expected to be knocked down again.

He walked out into the courtyard for yet another training session. The day was warm and bright, but the nice weather didn't lift his spirits. He felt as if nothing could lift his spirits anymore. The only bright side was that Mordecai hadn't spoke to him again since his birthday.

Logon came out to meet him, sword in hand. That was unusual. Every day Link would go see his trainer in the building at the corner of the courtyard. They would stretch out while going over what he'd work on that day.

Link stopped a few feet from the man, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

Logon looked him up and down, his mouth set in a heavy frown. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

As the seconds dragged by Link was about to ask what was going on, when the man sprang forward, sword swinging. The boy reached back and yanked out his own sword, blocking the attack. The strength of the swing sent vibrations up is arms.

Not wasting time, Logon disengaged and turned into a swift kick. Link pulled his head back, the man's foot missing his face by inches. Taking a few steps in retreat, Link brought up his guard. His heart was pounding from surprise and adrenaline.

Logon attacked quickly, thrusting, swiping, and pressing forward. After defending a few moments to get his bearings, Link pushed back just as aggressively. Their blades clashed between their bodies and their muscles were tight, their senses on high alert. It was the thrill of battle, and Link loved it. As he successfully held his own against the trainer, he felt his shattered confidence beginning to pull back together. A smile played on his mouth, and familiar spark came back into his eyes.

And then Logon's kick caught him on his blind side, slamming into his back and forcing him roughly to the grass. Just like that, his confidence shattered once again, and he felt his chest clench.

Link stayed down, breathing hard. The scent of the thick grass surrounded him.

"Get back up," Logon commanded.

_Stupid, stupid! _the boy yelled at himself. _Did I really think I could fight him? _

"I said get back up," Logon repeated.

Link turned so that he was sitting up, seeing his trainer against the background of the castle walls and the blue sky. His voice trembled as he snapped back, "What's the point? You're wasting your time! I keep getting worse every day."

"That's because you've given up!" the man shouted, surprising his student. "You've quit! What happened to the fire you used to have? That defiant spirit?"

"That _defiant spirit," _Link retorted, "is what gave me _this!" _He pointed at the binding over his eye.

Logon's face twisted into a glare. "So, that's it, then? You're not going to fight back? You're going to let the Master and his generals walk all over you and use you for whatever they want?"

"There's no point!" Link shouted, jumping to his feet. He left his sword on the ground, its metal shining in the sunlight. "I can't win against him!"

The man pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare say that. Up until this point, you've always won against him! You think I don't know? It's all the servants ever whisper about: your defiance."

Link blinked, stunned.

"I know you broke into Zelda's room," Logon continued. "I know you snuck into the Master's room. I've heard how you call him by his real name, how you refuse to let him control you. I know that you ran away from the castle and that the Master was in such desperation to get you back that he sent all four generals after you! And you know what, Link? You know what I thought?" He took a step forward, coming closer to the boy. "I thought that you were incredible. I _admired _you. Everyone in the castle does. You're an inspiration for standing up against a tyrant. For doing what we all are too cowardly to do. You know what I thought, when I heard you ran away?"

Link was dumbfounded, staring up at his trainer as he waited for him to continue.

"I thought that you were somebody I wanted to be like," the man finished. "I thought that my _student, _the warrior I am training, is more courageous than me. And I was humbled." He took a breath, seeming spent from his emotional outburst. After he composed himself, he motioned to the sword on the ground. "I don't want to let you quit, because your spirit has never let _me _quit – quit hoping that Hyrule can go back to how it used to be. I know that I shouldn't be saying this because I can be charged for treason. But if having a '_T'_ scarred into my face shows the world that I'm a traitor to _Mordecai_," he moved his finger over his eye, indicating Link's scar, "then that is the proudest battle scar I could display."

Link swallowed his suddenly tight throat. He felt so many emotions rolling into him: pride, shame, joy, sadness, fear and confidence . . . that he wasn't sure what to feel. He just knew that what Logon had said moved him very deeply.

Logon held his gaze steadily, brown eyes meeting a single blue one. When he spoke, his voice was firm. "Are you going to quit fighting back? Or are you going to prove that no matter what Mordecai does to you, you will become better?"

Link's gaze flicked down to his sword, and after a moment he picked it up. He held it out in front of him, his eyebrows lowering in concentration. For the first time since he woke up to realize his vision was damaged and his face was scarred, he felt self-assured that he _could _and _would _adapt. "I'm ready."

Logon thrust forward and Link knocked it wide. The man pressed on with a chop to his head. Link ducked, letting to go over him. He kicked out but the man stepped back, getting clear of the attack.

Logon swiveled, getting into Link's blind area. But the boy didn't let himself panic. He knew battle, and he knew what to expect. He turned his head slightly so he could see half of Logon's body. He saw one foot planted, one shoulder drawn back, and recognized that he was going to stab forward. Link dropped into a roll and popped back up to his feet, facing his opponent.

Logon's eyebrows rose, but he didn't stop. He came on the offensive with several quick swings that Link parried before ducking into his blind side again. But Link pivoted on one foot, matching his trainer's speed, and blocked the attack that was coming.

They continued to spar, the noises of blades clashing, the grunts of attacks, and their quick steps over the grass filled the courtyard for another hour. Even when Logon called the session to a close, Link didn't want to stop. Because he at last felt hope brighten in him.

He could fight again.

.

LoZ

.

The largest cavern of the Rebellion's cave stretched out into a mind-boggling size. Its ceiling and floor vanished into darkness, its width so long that the people on opposite walls looked like small toys.

It was a cavern Zelda knew too well. She hadn't been in it that often, but it was certainly memorable. Not only for its size, but for the gold and silver shimmer of its walls. She figured it was due to some kind of mineral being in the rock, but couldn't remember which from her lessons. That kind of geography had never been interesting to her.

_Too bad, _she thought. _I could really use it now that I'm living in the wilderness. _

She and Talisman were walking across the rock bridge that spanned the length of the cavern. They were alone here, with no one else on the bridge. The other people in the room were along the sides, far enough way to not be able to hear their conversation. Along the edges of the walls ran sections of rock that the Rebellion had been linking together with wooden bridges. The project was almost complete.

This cavern was simply a social place. Often members would come to sit and talk, especially those romantically involved. With the number of members being around one hundred, there weren't too many couples. A few had joined already married or dating, but some romances had formed over the year in the Rebellion.

"How have you been?" Talisman asked, his golden cloak trailing delicately along the rock at his feet.

"It's been rough, but I've adapted," Zelda said truthfully. She wore a shirt slightly too big for her and pants tucked into traveling boots. A dagger was strapped to her hip; she always carried it now.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask of me," he said calmly. "I hope to be able to answer them all."

She sighed. "Well, for starters, where have you been? What happened to you?"

"After I left you in your bedroom," he said, not missing a beat, as if he expected such a question, "I went to check on the safety of the rest of the castle and to see if the generals had yet arrived. After establishing that the situation was fine, I went down to the Temple of Time to check on the Hero."

"Link," she corrected automatically.

Not seeming to notice her implication, he continued, "I was worried when I realized he was not there. I found some blood on the floor. But a few minutes later a portal opened and deposited Link and one of the generals."

Zelda's eyebrows rose, realizing she was about to find out a little of what happened to Link after she'd left him.

"He told me that the generals had spoken to him. In short, they convinced him that they were good and needed his help. He pulled the Master Sword while General Acroff distracted me with combat. Once he'd pulled the sword, however, he disappeared into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. There was no more reason for me to linger, so I left."

Zelda crossed her arms, thinking over the new information. It really only verified what she'd already guessed: the generals had talked to Link and he'd sided with them. She nodded once, showing the man she understood and wanted him to continue.

Talisman's face was cast into further shadow due to the darkness of the cave, which was only lit by sparse torches. The gold and silver sparkles on the wall, however, helped amplify the light. His own cloak seemed to shimmer as he continued to walk at a steady pace, saying, "I fled from Hyrule Castle to keep my own safety. I knew Mordecai and the generals would try to capture me if I was found. I have spent this last year gathering information about the current state of Hyrule. And, of course, tracking you down."

That last sentence was said with a hint of amusement, and Zelda smiled. "I'm impressed you did. Are we well hidden?"

"You are. I wouldn't have found you so soon if I hadn't seen dead bodies floating in the river from the woods. I followed the stream and eventually uncovered this cave. I gave your guards quite the scare I'm afraid."

She laughed. "I'm sure. So, tell me what's going on in Hyrule. We try to keep a stream of information from the new members we recruit and spies we send out. But, you knew Mordecai, right? And you know the generals."

Talisman took a long breath, as if organizing his thoughts, before beginning. "Hyrule is in the hands of a very dangerous man right now. You are aware that he ruled once, a long time ago?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He was known for taking swift and brutal action against rebellion. But he was sealed away in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, by . . ." her face scrunched up as she tried to remember, "by someone who worked for him, I believe."

Talisman inclined his head. "Yes. It was I who worked for him, and then sealed him away."

Zelda started, staring up at him. "_You_? But how are you still alive?"

"Do you know about the Sword of Spirits?"

It took her a moment to sort through her memory of her studies on magical artifacts, but once she recalled what the Sword of Spirits could do, she answered, "Yes. It was a blade forged with black magic. An effort to duplicate the ability of the Master Sword to open the Realms. And it also has the ability to hold parts of people's souls in the blade, akin to the forbidden arts of necromancy."

"Which Mordecai used to keep loyalty and instill fear," Talisman finished. "But if you have part of your soul in the blade, you stop aging."

"Right," she nodded vigorously. "I remember now. So if you worked for Mordecai, then part of your soul is in the blade. Which is why you're still alive."

In the dim lighting, she could make out a smile play across his lips. "You were not awarded the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. Yes, it is true. I was Mordecai's most trusted servant. And, for awhile, I thought he was in the right. I knew his methods were harsh, but I was of the mindset that it wasn't up to me to determine how a king should rule." He shook his head, giving a soft chuckle. "I was young and naïve."

Zelda stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked. The natural bridge they were on wasn't very wide, but she'd stopped being afraid of falling a long time ago. "So, what changed your mind?"

He hesitated before saying, "Mordecai's wife and I grew very close, and he became very jealous. To end our relationship and punish her for her disloyalty, he sent her into the Realm of Lost Souls."

She gasped, blinking up at him. "He sent her into that forsaken place? How cruel."

Talisman nodded. "I thought so, too. Mordecai and I battled. I branded his face with an 'M', the mark he gave to those whom he was torturing, or who disobeyed his laws. That and the traitor 'T' for those of higher crimes. I thought it was fitting since he also demanded his subjects call him 'Master'. I managed to break off a piece of the Sword of Spirits in our battle, also. Then I reversed his own magic against him and sent him into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. It is not something I am proud of, because that required me to dabble in the black magic of the Sword of Spirits. But it was the only option available at the time and I only had a brief moment of opportunity to do it."

Zelda frowned. "You . . . you reversed the Sword of Spirits against him? How?"

"I'm familiar enough with the workings of that weapon," he responded. "No magic is perfect. There are always loop holes and flaws. Weaknesses."

Hope blossomed in her. "And you know these things about the Sword of Spirits?"

She could make out a smile in the darkness. "I do. I hope, when the time is right, my knowledge will be of use to the Rebellion."

Zelda could not believe it. The Rebellion had just gained an irreplaceable ally, one who was well familiar with the Master and his weapon. Another thought occurred to her. "If you broke of a piece of the Sword of Spirits . . . does it still work like it should?"

"I'm not sure. I believe it has been damaged, but to what I extent I do not know. Enough so that Mordecai could not use it to escape the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

She nodded to show she understood. "Continue with your story. What happened next?"

His voice sounded sad and humbled as he said, "I tried to return peace to Hyrule. Which I thought required me to rule from Mordecai's throne. My son, however, saw me as a traitor that overthrew the previous king. He locked me in the dungeons and tried to rule himself. But under his watch civil war prevailed. I broke out and was forced to also send my son into the Realm of Eternal Darkness, using the shard of the Sword of Spirits. Heartbroken at what had transpired, I simply left Hyrule to itself." He sighed. "And it flourished with peace returning. Your bloodline took up the throne, and has ruled successfully since."

Zelda turned this information over in her head. It was much to take in, but she remembered it all. She knew what she was learning was invaluable, and that not many would get this story shared with them.

As they continued along the bridge, the people that had been lounging around the side walls thinned and then vanished entirely. They were at the far section of the large cavern, where the bridges the Rebellion had been building along the sides halted. They hoped, one day, there would be three means of traversing this sizable cavern: the natural rock bridge, and two natural/man-made bridges along both sides. It had gotten considerably darker, but light blossoming up ahead from the exit at the far side illuminated their path just enough.

"What did you do all that time?" Zelda asked. "After you left the throne until . . . until you found me in Hyrule Castle?"

"Immediately after I left the throne I knew word had probably reached Mordecai's daughter, Sephora, about what had happened. She was, at the time, vacationing in another country."

Zelda blinked. She hadn't known Mordecai had a daughter.

As if sensing her surprise, Talisman elaborated, "She also had a piece of her soul in the Sword of Spirits. For her, the motivation was probably to stay young forever. For Mordecai, well, he didn't even trust his own daughter. Needless to say she was furious when she found out what I had done. We had a few confrontations, but none of them decisive. Eventually she gave up on trying to track me down and kill me. For my part, I had no interest in killing her." He sighed ruefully. "I should have. For she spent those hundreds of years developing a plan to free her father. And I only realized what she was doing too late."

Zelda had a feeling that she already knew what the plan was, but she wanted it spelled out from someone who knew more than her. "What did she plan?"

"With the Sword of Spirits trapped in the Realm with Mordecai, there was only one other way to free him. The Master Sword. Unfortunately for her, only the Chosen Hero could pull the sword. So she did her research on the legend of the Hero and waited until Link was born. She then gathered three other powerful humans to help her and her father take control of Hyrule."

The light at the far end of the cavern grew brighter as they drew closer, showing it was midday outside. The sound of the wind came through the brown sheet that was barring the exit.

"Tell me about the generals," Zelda prompted.

"There is Sephora, who dabbles in magic and is quite skilled in combat, especially with a whip. She learned her skills in a foreign academy, if my research is correct. She also has the innate ability to calm people's emotions with her gaze. That is due to an experiment done on her when she was a baby by Mordecai."

The princess cringed at the thought of someone who would willingly use magic to alter their child.

"Then there is Rolox, one of the last half-beast shifters of the world. They are not native to Hyrule, of course. I assume you are familiar with that race and I don't need to elaborate on the unpleasantries Rolox can bestow?"

Zelda shook her head empathetically. "Oh, no. I'm familiar."

"There is General Ganondorf, who is head of the Gerudo tribe. He was born with the Triforce of Power."

Zelda gasped, the shock almost stopping her pace. "He-He is the third?"

Talisman nodded. "He is. He has strong physical prowess in addition to the magic the Triforce gives him. And last there is Acroff. If my information is correct, he used to perform in a circus and while traveling one day he found the Demon Staff. Do you know what that is?"

For the second time that day, Zelda found herself digging through her memory of magical artifacts. "Yes, it . . . houses the spirit of a demon warrior, sealed there by a wizard who wanted to rid Hyrule of his mischief. No one else can hold the staff aside from the chosen wielder – in this case, Acroff. And it allows the wielder physical regeneration and warping."

"Yes. You are very educated, I am impressed."

Zelda sighed heavily as they came right up to the exit. "Well . . . what are we supposed to do against such a threat?"

Talisman pulled the sheet back and they walked out into the sunshine. One of three exits from the cave system, this deposited them in the middle of a cliff. The cliff face soared high above them and dropped down far below. The tops of the trees gathered around them, some only reaching to just under their feet, and others climbing a few yards above their heads. The cliff was riddled with grooves, making it perfect for climbing. The exit itself led them onto a narrow walkway that ran for several yards in both directions before fading off.

The two stepped to the side and Zelda leaned against the rock, staring out at the woods and the blue sky above the trees. The wind blew her blonde hair back from her face. Talisman stood still beside her, seeming to keep perfect balance. The wind blew his cloak slightly back from his body, showing rugged traveling clothes underneath. It was really quite a beautiful view, the mountains visible in the distance. The smell of bark and leaves greeted them, and the noises of the forest were a hum at this height.

Talisman was quiet a moment before answering. "It is not enough to disarm Mordecai of the Sword of Spirits, though that is the ultimate goal. We will also have to contend with the generals, the army, and the fortifications of Hyrule Castle."

Zelda slumped. "So . . . it's hopeless?"

He turned to her, smiling. "I wouldn't say that. This Rebellion is impressive so far, but it is young. Allow more time to pass and you will have a capable army on your hands. For now, we need to continue to grow and seek to slowly break down Mordecai's hold on Hyrule. We must wait for the Hero to join us, and allow your and his power to develop."

Zelda snorted, louder than she meant to. "_Link? _Join the Rebellion? As if _that _will ever happen."

Talisman was silent for a few moments, and the princess had the distinct feeling that he was analyzing her words, her tone, and the motivation behind them. Then he said, "Be careful, Princess of Destiny. Bitterness will only hinder you."

She shrugged his words off, not wanting to talk about it. Then, hoping to change the topic, asked, "Why do you hide your face?"

His mouth quirked into a half-smile. "I don't wish to alarm anybody with my appearance. And there is . . . a certain shame associated with the mark my son gave to me as he locked me into the dungeons. But I will show you, if you are curious." He lifted his hands and smoothly pulled down his hood, showing his face.

Zelda thought he was mildly handsome, with angular features, pointed Hylian ears, and hazel eyes. He had thick chestnut hair that was tied back from his face. On one side of his face, however, was a scar in the shape of a 'T'. It began on his cheekbone and ended near his jaw. But, oddly enough, that wasn't what arrested Zelda's attention most. It was the ancient sadness in his gaze. Eyes that had seen hundreds of years pass, that had lost those dear to him and had lived with regret and a determination to make sure things were never bad again. And, for a moment, she pitied him.

She nodded in understanding. "Your son thought you betrayed Mordecai, so he marked you with a 'T' for traitor."

"Indeed. A mark of shame."

She frowned. "But you didn't really betray him. Well, you did, but it was for the greater good."

"Not everyone knows my story. So I prefer they don't look at me and judge me."

Contrary to his words, though, he didn't pull his hood back up. It was a sign of trust that Zelda was honored by. They both looked out across the woods, deep in their own thoughts, until something occurred to her. She looked back at him, asking, "If Mordecai is out now and he has the Sword of Spirits, with your soul in it . . . why doesn't he just send you into the Realm of Eternal Darkness? You know . . . get vengeance on you for stopping him."

"Because I have two things he wants back. And if he sends me into the Realm, he'll never get them." In answer to her unspoken question, he reached into his cloak and produced two items that had been looped around his neck with strings. He held up a smooth, silver, round pendant, about the size of his hand. "Mordecai's medallion. I took it hoping it would be useful one day."

"What does it do?"

He tucked it back under his cloak. "Nothing immediately useful to us, I'm afraid."

Zelda was curious why he would go out of his way to steal and keep something of Mordecai's and continue to carry it around for years. But, if he didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to press him. She turned her attention to his second necklace.

Talisman held it up for her to see. It was small, about the size of his thumb. It was obviously metal due to its silver sheen, but it had black lines curving around it, which seemed to pulse with a dark aura.

Zelda frowned, opened her mouth to question, then realized what it was with a gasp.

Talisman nodded. "Yes. It's the shard from the Sword of Spirits."

.  
LoZ

.

Link knew the generals were arriving at Hyrule Castle today, but he didn't leave his room to greet them.

The end of the month had arrived. The boost of confidence Logon had given him didn't last very long. He struggled to hold onto his words, but things just seemed too hopeless. There was nothing he could do to stop Mordecai. At least, not now. He kept reminding himself to be patient. He would think of something.

The problem was he couldn't oppose Mordecai physically. He was outmatched in that department. And the idea of waiting for years until he was old enough to pose a challenge didn't sit too well.

He didn't have the Master Sword, so there really was no real threat he had over Mordecai. And he couldn't attempt to locate Zelda to get his sword back, because he was forbidden to leave the castle grounds. Mordecai had even extended his rule to forbid him from leaving the inside of the castle unless it was to train with Logon. Link was getting cabin fever, despite how enormous the castle was.

Couldn't fight back, couldn't leave . . . the only upside was that Mordecai hadn't put his soul in the Sword of Spirits. Link was glad he had called him out on it. If there was one thing the man had as a fault, it was his pride and his desire to seem superior.

He had no options left to him except to wait, and hope that a good opportunity would fall into his hands.

Link stood in his private bathroom, the large white tub behind him gleaming in the dim light. Night had just fallen. He knew the generals had arrived in the evening, but so far no one had come up to his room. The diluted light coming from his room drifted into the bathroom to give it a blueish hue, making the contrast stark. Even as Link looked at his reflection across from the marble vanity, the shadows under his eyes appeared much darker, and the black cloth around his face was ebony black.

He stood staring at himself for a moment, still not use to seeing his reflection with the binding. He slowly reached up and pulled it down from his face, letting it fall against his collar bone.

In the night lighting, his scar looked black, rather than dark red. It stood out against his skin that seemed very pale, even though he knew he had a mild tan. The jagged outline of the 'T' had finally stopped causing him pain, and the skin around it was no longer swollen.

He pressed his lips together, thinking of what Logon had said to him. _But if having a '_T'_ scarred into my face shows the world that I'm a traitor to _Mordecai_, then that is the proudest battle scar I could display._

The problem was, he didn't see the 'T' as signifying he was a traitor to Mordecai.

He saw it as signifying he was a traitor to Hyrule.

And he doubted that was something he could ever forget. That was a different pain altogether, and it was beginning to keep him up at night.

A knock on the door startled him so much that he jumped and spun around, a hand flying to his heart.

"Link!" Nenya's voice called. "I have General Ganondorf and General Acroff here."

For once, there was no comment from either general, not even the usual sarcastic quip from Acroff, the one used most often being "Get your clothes on so we can come in!"

Link hesitated. A part of him wanted to see them. They were his friends and he had missed them. A part of him trusted them and wanted to show them his scar.

But another part saw them in an entirely new light. As friends who had lied to him and who had done nothing as Mordecai caused him so much pain he had passed out.

" . . . Link?" Nenya asked again.

The boy sighed and walked out of his bathroom and into the dark room. Pulling the cloth back over his eye, he replied, "Let them in, Nenya, thank you." He knew most people didn't thank servants for their work, particularly Mordecai. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to being waited on, but Link didn't ever want to be rude to someone who was catering to his needs.

The door opened and the bulky form of Ganon followed by the slender Acroff slowly walked into the room. The white-haired man gave Link a timid smile while the Gerudo avoided his gaze. Nenya hurried over to a lantern, lighting it while commenting on how dark the room was. The light blossomed over half the area, giving it an orange glow. It contrasted nicely with the blue shadows.

"Is there anything you need?" Nenya asked.

"No, thank you," Link told her, and she quickly left.

Link didn't move from where he was standing at the foot of his huge four-poster bed, and he didn't offer the generals to sit down. They both stood just before the door awkwardly. The awkwardness was displayed by Acroff shuffling his feet and rubbing one arm, while it was displayed in Ganondorf's stiff posture and set jaw.

After the silence stretched almost _too _long, Link said softly, "You lied to me."

Acroff let out his breath loudly, but didn't say anything. His blue eyes flicked to the Gerudo, obviously wanting him to take over this conversation.

Ganondorf cleared his throat. "I wouldn't call it that, exactly."

Anger burst through him. "What?" Link gasped, throwing his arms out. "You wouldn't call it that? What else would you call it? You _knew _my intentions for freeing Mordecai! I wanted peace for Hyrule; I wanted things to be better! You just stood there while Sephora told me some twisted version of things and let me believe them. You didn't say anything then, you didn't say anything while I lived for a month with you-" here he pointed at Ganon "-and neither of you said anything all the times you came to visit! Everything you told me was a lie!"

He knew that last sentence was an exaggeration and unfair of him to say, but he was so emotional he didn't care to correct it.

Ganondorf looked off to the side, working his jaw, before looking back down at the boy. "Neither Acroff nor I ever planned for things to turn out like this. After you freed the Master, I was in support of killing you right then so you wouldn't be a threat."

Link blinked, but didn't feel upset in the way that statement should have made him. In fact, he felt some of his anger dissipating. Because that was the truth, as raw and ugly as it was. And the truth was all he ever wanted.

"But the Master wanted you to be an ally because of your power," Ganondorf continued. "I never meant to develop a friendship with you. But when I trained you for that month and kept you under my roof . . . that's just what happened." He gestured to Acroff. "We never meant to care about you, but that's just what happened. And by the time we realized it, we were already so far into this that we knew telling the truth would . . ." He sighed, shaking his head. "Would hurt you."

Link swallowed, his gaze shifting to the Demon Staff wielder as the man took a step forward.

"Not only that," Acroff added, "but it wasn't – and isn't – safe for us to talk about such things. We're not only concerned about the Master sending us into the Realm of Eternal Darkness, but we're also worried about him punishing you." He pressed his lips together and said quietly, "Which is something he's already done."

Link became self-conscious of his binding and he looked away, staring at the shadows the lantern light couldn't reach. The smell of oil was strong, the air quiet.

"What did he do to you?" Ganondorf asked, the tone in his voice suggesting that it was something he'd wanted to find out for awhile.

After a moment's hesitation, Link reached up and pulled the cloth down. He still didn't meet their gazes, but could see in his peripheral vision – distorted as it was now – their recoil.

"Oh, Link," Acroff moaned.

"A traitor 'T'?" the Gerudo scoffed. "That seems a bit severe for you simply running away. The Master must really want to keep a leash on you."

Link pulled the cloth back around his heard, looking up at the generals with a half smile. "Yeah, he's tightened things around here." His smile dropped as his expression turned serious. "All this time I thought you were helping him because it was the right thing. But it's not, and you've always known that." His eyebrows pulled together, his single eye shining with hurt. "Why? Are you bad people?"

Ganondorf sighed. "Technically, yes. I helped Sephora because I wanted more power. More control, more influence, more money . . ." He shrugged one shoulder. "While I do have all that now, it's not like I thought it would be. I'm still under the Master's control."

Link couldn't feel sorry for the large man having his hopes crushed. He already ruled Gerudo, how could anyone possibly want more? But he knew some people were just greedy, and you couldn't change that. He turned his gaze to Acroff. "And you?"

"I . . . just didn't care, honestly," the other general responded. "It sounds bad, I know. And now I think it was foolish of me to just jump into all this. But at the time, I didn't care. It just sounded fun."

Link scoffed, shaking his head and taking a step back. "I can't believe both of you! So _selfish." _

"I am," Ganon conceded. He dropped to a crouching position so he could look the boy in the eye. "But there is one area where I am not, and it's my concern for you. Was your vision damaged by the scar?"

It was an abrupt change of mood, but the sincerity was clear in the Gerudo's eyes. Even Acroff leaned closer so he could see. Link let out his breath in a huff, but answered honestly, "Yes, a little. My left eye is blurry."

"Learning how to fight again with one eye is difficult," Ganondorf said. "I knew a Gerudo warrior, one of our best, who lost her eye in battle. But she was tough and ambitious, and trained longer and harder than everyone else after her injury. She didn't just want to go back to being the fighter she once was, she wanted to be _better. _She was an inspiration to everyone, including me." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you mind if I help you train while I'm staying here? I'd really . . ." He paused, as if going to say something cold and removed, like _I'd really like to put my previous experience to use. _But after his hesitation a warmth crept into his voice as he finished, "I'd really like to help you."

Link held his gaze, his mouth twisted to the side, but he could feel his resolve to stay angry crumbling. Just as he was about to give a reluctant agreement, he was swooped up into a tight embrace by Acroff.

"Me too!" Acroff said emphatically. "I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

Link was taken aback by the undertone of pain he could here in the general's voice. Acroff really was upset that Mordecai had injured him. Link smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you." When he felt Ganondorf's large hand rest on his back, he turned his head so he could look at the Gerudo in the face. "Yes, I'd like your help in training."

Ganondorf gave a small smile. "It's the least I can do for the Hero."

.

LoZ

.

"Keep focused, Link."

The boy nodded, his arrow drawn back so that the feather brushed his cheek. He took aim at one of the targets that was set up across the courtyard against the wooden building. He could sense the presence of Logon, Acroff, and Ganondorf -who had just spoken- all standing behind him.

It was the next day, and true to their word the two generals had come to help him train. Logon had accepted their help with open arms. He had said that having his student work with other people would broaden his experience and knowledge. Link was afraid Logon would be upset that two of Mordecai's generals were there, but perhaps he could see that Link trusted them.

Link had opted for eating breakfast in his own room rather than risk seeing the generals and Mordecai. He hadn't run into Rolox or Sephora yet, and he didn't want to. He never wanted to see Rolox, but now that he knew the truth about everything Sephora had told him . . . it made him sick.

He was fairly new to archery. It was something Logon had brought up two weeks ago, deciding it was a good skill for any warrior to know. Luckily his covered eye didn't impede this process. His right hand pulled the bow back, and he held it at such a height so that his right eye could stare straight down the shaft at his target.

Today the weather was warm and bright, and the wind tugged at his clothes and caused the feather on the bow to rustle against his skin. It tickled, and he tried to ignore it.

"Keep steady," Logon encouraged.

Link lined the arrow up with the target, sure he would hit it exactly this time. The target and the area around it was littered with arrows, but none had fallen on the bull's eye. His muscles stiffened as he prepared to let it loose.

"Boo!" Acroff shouted, jumping up beside him.

Link gave a shout and let the arrow loose clumsily. It arched up into the sky and then fell behind the wooden building.

The white-haired general laughed. "Hahaha! You should have seen your face!"

The boy turned to him, trying to be angry but failing to suppress a grin. "Acroff! That's not fair, I couldn't concentrate!"

"On the contrary," Logon said, "rarely will you get to shoot an arrow in peace and quiet. It's good for you to learn to cope with distractions. Now go fetch the arrows; we've run out."

Link looked back to see that, indeed, the quiver was empty. Setting down the bow, he jogged across the grass. He cast one glance back to see that the three men were talking, probably about him and his training. Link decided he rather liked having Ganon and Acroff there. He found himself wishing they always stayed at the castle.

Coming to a stop before the building, he pulled the arrows from the target and the walls before picking up the few that had landed on the grass and porch. He then went around the side to the back of the building to retrieve the last arrow.

It was shady in that area, which was just a few feet wide between building and castle wall. The sun's rays didn't penetrate there, leaving it slightly cold. Several large crates were stacked to the side that stored more training gear.

Link located the arrow beside the castle wall. He went over and bent down to scoop it up. He had just a moment to process that a darker shadow had fallen over him before he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his tunic and slammed into the stone wall.

The boy tried to pull the hands away from him, but they didn't budge. He looked up at his attacker to see none other than Rolox, still in his human form. His dark eyes were wild and he was smirking.

_Of course it's Rolox, _Link thought irritably. _Who else likes to throw me into things?_

"Get off and leave me alone," Link growled. "Ganon and Acroff are here, you know."

The general arched one black eyebrow. "Your guard dogs? You three seem a little too close, don't you think?"

The boy didn't say anything, realizing he'd already said too much. He didn't want to get his friends in trouble.

Rolox let go with one hand and brought the other to the Hylians' face. Link turned his head to the side, struggling to get the man away from him. Rolox extended one finger and a claw grew from the nail, sharp and deadly.

Link was at first afraid he was going to going to cut him, but instead the general hooked the claw underneath the black cloth and yanked it from Link's head. It fell to the grass.

The boy glared at him, his eyes burning with fury and his face hot with humiliation.

Rolox laughed. "The Master did this to you, did he? I rather like it. It looks good on your face."

Link decided not to grace that comment with a response. He felt the man's hand slightly loosen as he chuckled, and the Hylian shoved down on his wrist with both hands, freeing his tunic. He quickly spun a few feet away and stopped, his posture tense as he watched the surprised Rolox.

The half-beast shifter glared, his lips pulled back over his teeth. They held gazes for a moment before Rolox snapped, "Get back to your training little princess. You're going to need it." With that he jumped up onto the castle wall, and for moment climbed straight up it, and then disappeared onto the battlements.

Link watched him as his heartbeat decelerated and the adrenaline left his system. He had a feeling that, if Ganon and Acroff hadn't been there, Rolox might have been more inclined to fight him.

The boy retrieved his binding from the grass and tied it back around his head, adjusting it until it covered his eye comfortably. As he fetched the pile of arrows from where he'd dropped them, he thought himself lucky that three warriors were in the courtyard with him, and could have rushed to his aide if Rolox had chosen to fight.

_I hate needing help, _he thought with distaste. _That's one motivation for me to keep training: so I don't have to be afraid of Rolox anymore. _

As he made his way back around the building and into the sunshine, he saw Ganondorf, Acroff, and Logon still talking casually. He considered telling them, but decided against it. He didn't want the generals at odds with each other. At least, not more than they already were. He didn't want to arouse Mordecai's suspicion.

Link frowned, looking at the three men as he approached. He knew Logon had served in the army, and that Ganon was from Gerudo Desert, which had a warrior culture. But, now that he really thought about, did Acroff know how to fight? He'd never seen him fight before. But surely Sephora would not choose him to be a general only because of the Demon Staff.

"Hey, Link!" Acroff greeted as the boy came up. "That took you long enough. Did you get lost?"

The boy grinned. "Just had trouble finding the last arrow. Hey, Acroff . . . do you know how to fight? I've never seen you do it."

A cocked smile pulled at the white-haired man's lips. "I do, indeed. I was part of a circus, remember? That way my act. I wielded a staff and showed off my talent. I had aptitude in that department from a young age. It was never more than a hobby, but it's come in handy." One eyebrow arched. "Want me to show you? Let's do a little sparring."

Link grinned as Logon chuckled. "Alright." He unsheathed his sword and Acroff unstrapped the Demon Staff from his back. The two stepped away from the others to give them space.

The Demon Staff was so polished it gleamed brightly in the sunlight. It was black, with dark blue spiraling patterns that rose up from the surface until they met to create an orb over the top. It was actually quite a darkly beautiful weapon.

"Is it okay for me to hit the Demon Staff with my sword?" Link asked, not wanting to scratch it.

Acroff shrugged out of his gaudy black jacket, so different from Ganon's leather and armor and Logon's light soldier gear. In comparison to the two, Acroff's slender form seemed almost scrawny.

"It's all right," the man answered. "This is made of tough stuff." Kicking his jacket to the side, he asked, "You ready, kiddo?"

Link smiled. "Let's go."

Acroff began to spin the staff in figure-eight's around his body, slowly increasing his speed. The noise of the staff chopping through the air got louder and the general began to approach Link. The boy held his sword out in front of him and backed up, looking for an opening.

"He's adapted nicely to losing one eye. He'll be a fine warrior," Logon said, as he and the Gerudo watched them.

Ganondorf nodded. "He's had everything else taken from him, this is the only thing he has left."

Logon was a bit surprised to hear one of Mordecai's generals saying something like that. But the moment Link had bounded into the courtyard, the two men trailing him with smiles, he knew they were different. At least, their relationship with Link was different.

Link jumped forward and brought his sword up over his head, effectively stopping the loops as the Demon Staff was brought down. The force of it rattled down his arms and his spine, and the boy exclaimed, "Ow!", mostly from surprise than actual pain.

Acroff laughed and spun around, swinging the staff at the student's head. Link ducked, popping back up as the staff came at his side. He parried with a loud clash, parried the swing at his other side, and then dropped his stance low as another attack came at his head, blocking it.

Ganondorf was impressed as he watched the two spar. Link was more than compensating for his blind side. And whenever Acroff would move into that area Link would match his pace and turn to face him. Only a couple times did the attack come too quick for the boy to turn, but he seemed able to sense its approach and would nimbly dodge or duck.

Acroff used the Demon Staff to push Link's blade off course, and then he dropped his weapon, wrapped his arms around the boy, and tackled him to the grass. They both laughed as they fell down.

Ganon scoffed, "He's such a big kid." Logon grinned at that.

"Hey, no fair!" Link giggled.

"No fair?" Acroff asked, pinning him down. "I'm simply preparing you for any situation. You never know when your opponent might want to . . . _tickle you_!" He attacked Link's sides, sending the boy into a fit of laughter.

Logon chuckled and Ganon rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help a small smile at seeing Link enjoying himself. He had been so depressed when they'd arrived at the castle.

"Ganondorf."

The Gerudo turned to see Sephora in the doorway. She was watching Link and Acroff with amused dark eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

Her gaze shifted to him. "The Master has asked us all to come into the social room for a meeting on important subjects. Link, too."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Very well, we will be there."

After she'd gone back inside, he walked up to the two. "Acroff, Link, I just got word that the Master is calling a meeting immediately."

They looked up from their positions on the ground, the smiles dropping from their faces.

"About what?" Link asked as he and general stood up.

"Important things, apparently," Ganondorf told them. "You're invited also, Link."

The boy shrugged, dusting the grass his clothes. "I don't want to come."

Ganon's gaze sharpened. "I don't think you want to refuse, Link. Not when the Master personally wants you there."

The blonde gave a heavy sigh. "I guess so."

Acroff put his jacket back on, strapping the Demon Staff once again to his back. "Alright! Let's get this thingy over with." As he and Ganon made their way into the castle, he called back, "Meet you there, Link!"

Link helped Logon put up the target and store away all the arrows inside the building – as he was always expected to help clean up. After re-sheathing his sword and making his clothes a bit more tidy, he went into the castle and headed toward the social room.

After going down a few shaded halls and turning some sharp corners, he ran into Sephora. He jerked back in surprise, having not seen her where she was standing just inside a doorway.

"Link," she purred, bending over slightly so they were more at eye level. "I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you yet. I wanted to check up on you. Is your scar causing you any pain? You poor little thing."

As she spoke, Link saw the tell-tale signs that she was using her ability to calm emotions. There was the slight narrowing of her dark eyes, and the slight smirk on her lips. The boy cursed himself for meeting her gaze. But even as she continued her comments . . . he didn't feel himself calming. He felt just as surprised and irritated as he had before. And as she finished up the last of her words, the puzzled crease in her brow and the loss of her smile told him she was just as confused.

"No," he said testily, reveling in the ability to express emotions in front of her. "I'm not in any pain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with Mordecai."

He moved to step past her, but her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. He looked back up at her, glaring defiantly into her eyes. He tried to look as angry and put-out as possible, but inside he was giddy with joy. The increased surprise and incredulity on her face made him all the happier.

_It's not working! _he thought. _She can't calm me. . . . Why can't she calm me?_

And then he realized. He had one eye covered up. And, with one eye covered, she could no longer stop his emotions.

As her hand was hastily removed and she stood back up to her full height, Link could not resist giving her a bright grin as he walked on past and toward the social room.

It was a smaller room, sofas arranged into a square with a low table between them. A window the size of the wall let in a waterfall of sunlight. Mordecai occupied the sole chair, with Rolox sitting in the middle of one sofa. Acroff and Ganondorf sat on opposite sides of another, and Link fit himself in between them. When Sephora came in, she sat on the last sofa, crossing her legs daintily.

"Good afternoon," Mordecai greeted, but a smile didn't grace his face. "I called you all here because I want to discuss what is being done, and what will be done, about the rebellion."

A moment of silence passed as the generals digested this. Link figured he wasn't really expected to offer any opinion here, just listen. Perhaps the Master had only summoned him because this subject would make Link uncomfortable? It did. Now that he realized how evil Mordecai truly was, he wanted any rebellion to flourish.

"Master," Acroff said carefully, his elbows resting on his knees, "we don't have any evidence to make us believe there's an organized rebellion."

A black eyebrow arched. "Oh really?" Mordecai asked. "And what of the reports I've been getting about small soldier forts being raided?"

It was Ganondorf who answered. "It's just the work of desperate people hoping to stay away from your rule in Hyrule. Probably the princess's Sheikah guardian getting them supplies to live off of. Nothing to be taken seriously."

"Weapons have been being stolen," Mordecai countered. "A lot of them."

"But where would such an army hide?" Ganon asked. "We would surely be aware of its presence by now. If it was any real threat, it would be coming after the castle."

"I have to agree," Sephora said. "If they wanted to topple us, they would have made a move. They do not have the power to do so."

"Yet," Mordecai added. "They don't have the power yet. I want to stop them before they do."

Ganon sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "Well, where have the raids been taking place?"

"That's one of the problems," the Master said, his voice not sounding angry or worried, simply composed. "The raids have no pattern. There's no set time they happen, and it's happened on forts all over Hyrule. We're dealing with a either a wide-spread rebellion that has no central base, or a very clever rebellion that knows how to throw us off their tracks."

Rolox cleared his throat, speaking for the first time. "Not long ago I got a report from my soldiers saying four men out on patrol went missing. No bodies have been found. I had them searching the southeastern border for any signs of the rebels."

"That's interesting," Mordecai muttered. "Tell me about each of your kingdoms. Where could a rebellion hide? But not you, Sephora. Only two raids have happened in the northern section of Hyrule. I find it unlikely they are there."

"There are no good places to hide an army in the Eastern Kingdom," Acroff said. "It's just plains. I've already had the villages searched, and there's no covert operation going on."

"The desert climate is so harsh, I find it unlikely Hylians are hiding there," Ganondorf stated. "However, the desert is difficult to search, so there is a possibility. There are plenty of canyons and miles of sand that make stealth optimal."

"The Western Kingdom is riddled with mountains and woods," Rolox told them. "It would be easy for a rebellion to hide there. I've been having the area searched, but the terrain is so rough that's it's no easy task."

Sephora added, "There is a possibility that the rebels are in my Northern Kingdom and just doing few raids close by to throw us off. I have the edge of the mountains and a couple of thick swamps."

Link didn't like the conversation, but he stayed quiet. Mordecai clearly invited him to make him feel uneasy, and he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of letting it show.

"We must keep up the search efforts, then," Mordecai said. "I want the princess found and any rebellion stopped before it grows." He took a breath, settling back in the chair. "There's also one other matter I wish to discuss." He paused, looking at the generals seated around. "Talisman. I want him found and brought to me alive."

Link's eyebrows involuntarily raised, his interest piqued.

Acroff laughed. "We can't find a small army, and you want us to find one man? Haha!" But a glare from the Master caused his laughter to quickly subside.

Sephora shook her head. "With all due respect, Master, I've been trying to hunt down Talisman for hundreds of years and only succeeded a few times. Trust me on this: if he does not want to be found, then we won't find him. He has an uncanny ability to stay hidden."

Mordecai's dark eyes narrowed. "Talisman has two things that I want back. And I will not be satisfied until they are in my hands again."

Now Link really _was _interested. What had Talisman taken from Mordecai that was so important?

Mordecai then rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking exasperated for the first time in the meeting. "And, really . . . let's find him before _he _finds the rebellion."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews mean a lot to me, so please leave one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to officerpup for being my 100****th**** reviewer! **

**And a huge thank you to everyone else who reviewed, helping it reach the 100 count! It makes me very happy. 8D So thanks to Screen, Snowyflakes, Joseph Kuo, ZeLinkFanGirl, i-wish-799, Kmiyosis, FantasyFanatic01, Mangageek26, Sbirney, Lordetron911, and SushiLoverForLife! **

**Yukieclair: **Talisman knows some magic, as do most Hylians. He also knows the weaknesses of the Sword of Spirits. Given that he got a shard from it, he could use it against Mordecai. This will all be dealt with in more detail later into the story. 8D

**Disclaimer: I sure wished I owned Link! But I don't. **

* * *

**CH. 14**

Months passed.

And the relationship between Link and Mordecai continued to deteriorate.

When he spoke to the Master, Link kept the same tired, submissive tone he'd had since his face had first been scarred. But there was an edge to it now. A quiet defiance that seemed to whisper "You may have beaten me, but you haven't broken me" under every word Link said.

It was evident Mordecai was growing increasingly frustrated. When they would have personal meetings – which was more and more rare – his tone was always tense and his brow furrowed. In every way it seemed he was trying to control the boy, but his spirit was too strong. Despite Mordecai forbidding him from leaving the castle unless it was to train with Logon, Link couldn't stand it anymore and had begun to sneak out at night to walk in the gardens. So far, he hadn't been caught.

He found himself secretly visiting Zelda's room often. There was no purpose to it. He would just look at her things, and a couple of times he'd laid down on her bed and drifted into a light slumber. He felt guilty for what he'd done to her. She had been counting on him to do the right thing, and he hadn't. He'd helped the enemy.

But Link knew hindsight was twenty-twenty. And that, at the time, it had seemed like the best decision.

Training had flourished with Logon. They still spent a good chunk of time learning to use swords, which was Link's favorite. But Logon had begun to have him practice archery regularly and even some hand-to-hand combat. He worked his body and sharpened his reflexes. Despite the fact that Link thought the man was just a great teacher, Logon would still tell him, "You're very talented. I've never seen anyone learn as fast as you."

His fourteenth birthday came and went. He hadn't been too aware of the changes in his body until one day when he'd sat down with Hassin for another round of lessons.

Hassin had smiled in greeting, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Sit down, Link. We are talking about something different today."

The blonde had raised one eyebrow, taking a seat on the opposite side of the small, square table. He noticed no books were stacked about. "Oh?"

Hassin had seemed nervous, and had raked his fingers through his short brown hair worriedly. "Alright, Link . . . you are fourteen now. A young man."

He'd smiled. "Yep!"

"So, as your educator and mentor, that means there are certain coming-of-age things I need to discuss with you."

Link's jaw fell open as he realized what he meant. "Hassin, no! You can't give me The Talk. It will change our whole relationship!"

"Well, someone has to! I'm not sending you out into the world uneducated. The Master sure isn't going to do it. And I think it would be a little awkward for Nenya to."

He had a point. Link sighed, slumping into his chair. "Let's get it over with."

"Alright. So. You already know that boys and girls are different."

"I've noticed," Link responded dryly.

"Right. I'm going to tell you exactly how, what changes you'll go through, and how it all means babies in the end."

And what had followed was an hour of the most embarrassing conversation Link had ever had.

But afterward he'd really looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed that he did look older. He was taller, thinner, his body cut with lean muscle. Training had been getting him into good shape, but it had been so gradual he hadn't paid much attention.

Of course, Link would have taken that conversation with Hassin over talking to Mordecai any day. He'd only summon him to question him on his training and education. Once, however, he'd asked Nenya to send Link down to have breakfast with him. The fourteen-year-old had thought about faking illness but, knowing the Master wouldn't buy it, had reluctantly gone.

They had sat in the grand dining room, soft morning light coming in through the windows and gleaming off the polished table. Mordecai hadn't said anything to him, just had simply motioned for him to sit and eat the food already laid out.

Link had watched the Master eat his own for a moment before starting himself. It had seemed too quiet, and every noise of their silverware or glasses being picked up and set back down seemed too loud.

"My soldiers have consistently come up empty on finding the rebellion," Mordecai had begun, not looking at Link. "It makes me wonder where they might be hiding."

The boy wondered if Mordecai suspected he knew something he wasn't telling. But he didn't.

_That's not entirely true, _Link thought. _I saw that Hylian soldier in the woods._

Still, that didn't necessarily mean a rebellion or Zelda was in that vicinity. So he just stayed silent and ate the breakfast.

"You know how little tolerance I have for resistance to my rule."

_Oh, yes. I know. _

"It sickens me that people are trying to resist. Form their little," he chuckled, "_group _of violent individuals that think they have a chance of challenging my power."

Link felt anger burn through him. He clenched his fork tighter, but didn't move it. He stared across the table as the Master continued with his monologue.

"But they will be found out. It's only a matter of time. Then they'll see how hopeless their situation is. It's amusing enough to hunt them down. But once they are rotting in my dungeons, I'll take great pleasure slaughtering each and every one."

Link shoved up from his seat, dropping his fork, and made his way to the door. He wasn't going to listen to this. He knew Mordecai just wanted to make him upset. It had certainly worked. Just as he reached for the handle the Master spoke in a simple, commanding tone.

"You are not dismissed."

He stopped, his hand halfway to the door. He was angry, but he recognized the warning tone in Mordecai's voice. If he didn't sit back down, his life would be unpleasant. More so than it already was. This caused flashbacks of being brought down the bottom levels of Hyrule Castle, unable to move, a knife tearing through his skin as he'd screamed. It made him feel sick all over again.

Frustration causing his face to heat up, he turned around and walked stiffly back to the table and sat down.

"Of course, you were there when that small group of civilians charged the castle," Mordecai continued, as if nothing had happened. "They could do nothing against Rolox, never mind me."

Link had a feeling that Rolox was _much _stronger than Mordecai, at least physically speaking. And that, without the Sword of Spirits, the man's threat would be reduced. But that was the whole point, wasn't it? Just like someone playing a game of chess, Mordecai had control over all the pieces and could move them as he pleased. Their power was his.

Link remembered thinking Ganondorf and Acroff were bad people. And, to an extent, he was right. But they paled in comparison to Mordecai.

It was exactly one month after his fourteenth birthday that Link snuck out of the castle again to go walking. He used a rarely guarded side door that led straight into the gardens. He peeked out to make sure it was clear before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

It was cooler, the year on the edge of the cold season. A full moon bathed the area in silvery light and outlined the battlements. Occasionally a soldier's silhouette could be seen patrolling the battlements, but Link was relatively sure they couldn't see him down in the shadows. They wouldn't be looking for a threat on the inside of the castle, anyway.

He made his way down the stone path, sticking close to the trees. His hands were buried in his pockets. He breathed in deeply. It was nice to be outside at night. It was quiet and peaceful. There was just something about the immensity of the night sky, stuffed with stars, that made it seem like he would find away to get free from all this. That anything was possible.

_I feel like a cross between a pet and a caged animal, _he thought glumly. _I don't know how much longer I can stand this. _

But he knew he didn't have a choice. There was nothing else he _could _do but wait. Tough it out until an opportunity – he had no idea what kind – presented itself.

Link found himself thinking about the four generals and their role in all of this. It seemed Rolox was undeniably loyal to Mordecai, which was a very dangerous position. Sephora had helped Mordecai achieve all he had, but she wanted his throne. Ganondorf and Acroff disliked the Master, but couldn't risk rebellion.

He let out his breath in a single puff. How would this all work out?

"Enjoying the night, are you?"

Link was startled so much that he gave a yelp of surprise, spinning around to the voice behind him. His heart leapt into his throat, his muscles tensing.

Mordecai stood in the dark shadows of a single tree, a soldier just behind him. "I thought I had forbid you from leaving the castle."

Panting from the split-second adrenaline rush and now a bout of fear, Link settled his face into a glare. Inwardly, he was cursing himself. He should have been paying more attention! Of course he would get caught eventually, who was he kidding? He'd been playing with fire. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to get caught, but there were a few possibilities. Mordecai could have been going on a walk through the gardens, a guard in or outside the castle may have seen him and reported, or maybe his increased absences had started to catch notice. It had all seemed worth it at the time. But now, he _really _regretted it.

The black-haired man seemed to be waiting for an explanation, so Link snapped, "You can't control where I go, _Mordecai. _I have the right to go outside if I choose." It was the most emotion he'd put into his voice while talking to the Master in a long time.

"The right?" His voice was icy cold. "The only rights you possess are the ones I give you."

Link wanted to turn and run, but to what end? He wouldn't be able to make it away from the castle, the guards would stop him. Inside the castle was just a dead end to eventually being caught. His shoulders slumped in surrender and he hung his head, but still looked sharply up at the man. Making it known that he surrendered in body and not in mind and certainly not in spirit.

Mordecai sighed. "Have it your way." He glanced back at the solider. "Bind him to the tree."

Link started, but didn't run. He didn't want to look afraid and give the Master the satisfaction. The soldier grabbed his wrists and bound them together in front of him with a strip of cloth. Then he yanked up and Link's arms were pulled over his head and tied to a branch of a thin, short tree.

The fourteen-year-old's heart began to pound, his palms sweaty. _Oh, please . . . Goddesses, let him not hurt me so badly again! _He'd already accepted that fact that he was going to be in a lot of pain. He just didn't want his body to be damaged in the way his eye was.

Mordecai and the soldier were standing behind him, making Link feel vulnerable. He craned his neck past his arm so he could watch them with his uncovered eye.

Mordecai crossed his arms and said simply, "Flog him."

Relief coursed through him – relief that he wasn't going to lose his other eye, or his tongue, or his fingers, or something personal that Hassin told him he could make babies with – followed quickly by fear. He'd never been whipped before, although he'd seen it happen to others. He wasn't looking forward to experiencing it.

With a thoughtful hum the Master appraised him. "You are a small thing for your age. I don't know how many of these you can take." He turned to the other man. "Give him five."

Link quickly turned his head away, staring at the trunk in front of him. He drew in a shaky breath, waiting for the first lash. The anxiety was almost unbearable, twisting his stomach into knots.

_Crack! _

His body lurched forward from the impact and a cry escaped him. He bit down on his lip to suppress any further sounds. It was so very, very painful.

_Crack! _

He gripped the binds securing him to the branch tightly, to steady himself and to have something to dig his nails into. _I can't make another three, it hurts too bad! _

_Crack! _

He threw his head back, screwing his eye shut as a strangled groan came from his throat. He could feel the blood trickling down his back, warm and wet. It was no doubt staining his tunic and the waistband of his pants.

_Crack!_

Due to his teeth sinking into his lip and him struggling to stay quiet, a noise that was a cross between a moan and a wheeze escaped him. His legs shook, trying to keep himself upright. _One more. One more. One more. _

_Crack!_

He gasped, releasing his lower lip and opening his eye. After a moment a knife sliced through the binds around his wrists. He dropped to his knees, breathing hard. The pain was so intense he didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit there until it stopped hurting, however long that would be.

Mordecai's voice said calmly, "Make sure he goes back to his room. And get Nenya to clean him up. We wouldn't want those getting infected."

"Yes, Master."

As the sound of footsteps went from behind him to the side, Link lifted his head wearily to look up at the man. Mordecai looked back down at him. His face was cast in shadow, but his eyes still glinted sharply. Then the man broke his gaze and continued on into the castle.

The soldier didn't allow Link to stay down very long before he said gruffly, "Come on, let's get inside."

The last thing the boy wanted was for the soldier to pull him up, so he slowly climbed to his feet, sucking in sharp breaths at the pain. He staggered back through the pristine gardens and into the castle. The soldier still trailing, he made his way to his room. He opened the door and drifted inside, standing still for a moment.

Shock, he registered. He was in shock. And it was that moment of self-reflection that woke him up. He went carefully over to the bed and peeled off his tunic, wincing at the pain. He didn't want the cloth to stick to the wounds.

"Oh, Link!" Nenya's horrified gasp came from the doorway. "On Nayru's Love I swear, boy, you will be the death of me!" She scurried over to the bed. "Lay on your stomach and I'll clean those off."

Whimpering because every little movement hurt, he slowly laid face-down, clutching the covers in his hands. Heat blossomed nearby as Nenya lit a lantern and brought it over. She sat down beside him, and he could hear the sloshing of water as she wet a cloth.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"I was walking in the gardens when I wasn't supposed to," he said softly.

He felt the rag placed on his back and grimaced, sucking in his breath. It stung badly.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," she told him. "But I'm sure not as badly as the whip did. What were you thinking? I admire your defiance, Link, I do, but I'm scared that one day I'm going to be called to pick up your dead body."

Her voice shook with emotion. That, combined with the pain and the ordeal, made Links' eyes tear up and spill over. His left was a little slower due to it being closed, but a second later tears began to stain the cloth over his eye. He sniffled, and Nenya ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"The Master is losing patience with you, I can see it," she said quietly. "Please, Link. Find a way out of here before he kills you."

She was right, he knew. Why Mordecai had kept him alive in the first place – wanting to use his power as the Hero to his own advantage, his own little chess piece – wasn't working out. Link wouldn't bow down to him.

How long would it take before Mordecai decided the effort was no longer worth it, and got rid of him?

.

LoZ

.

As the months passed the Rebellion grew.

And that created a press on supplies. They were running low. Too many mouths to feed, too many bodies to cloth, and too many hands to put weapons in.

Zelda knew soon the situation would become dire, and then leaders of the Rebellion, Impa and Reego, would need to make some decisions. They continued to go on raids to get more supplies, but it still wasn't enough. When the princess would ask Impa about it, the Sheikah would respond, "You have enough to worry about right now without taking on the problems of the entire Rebellion."

She was right, of course. But Zelda supposed it was that royal instinct kicking in. The need to take care of a country was being replaced by the need to take care of nearly two hundred rebels.

But her Sheikah training kept her busy. Impa always set time out of her day to train her, but still the woman would leave her with instructions to do in her spare time. Most of her day was choked up by chores. The members of the Rebellion would cycle through who did what. Sometimes Zelda was helping to plant and cultivate the crops. Sometimes she was chopping firewood or carving a stool. She would hunt, gather food, skin animals, and even help prepare meals on occasion. She'd join the border patrols and go on raids whenever she could.

There was always so much to do that the only free time Zelda got was when she'd get pressured into it. Impa didn't like her to work all the time, and neither did her friends. She supposed part of it was the fact that she was the youngest. But also a general ideal around the cave system was that it was important to take at least an hour every day to yourself. It kept morale up and put people in good spirits.

It wasn't that there was so much work to be done that every member was constantly working. On the contrary, many had quite a bit of time to have fun. But Zelda liked to have a duty. She was one-third of the founding members of the Rebellion. She was brought up to be a ruler of a kingdom. She was the Princess of Destiny and had the Triforce of Wisdom. She felt a responsibility!

Whenever he'd observe her multi-tasking, Talisman would say in his calm, quiet voice, "You cannot do everything at once, Your Highness. Allow time for peace of mind."

Talisman was a welcome addition to the Rebellion, at least to her. He did a basic amount of chores, and seemed to know a lot about surviving in the wild. No one had even needed to train him like all the other new members they had. Still, he kept to himself and didn't speak much. Many wondered why he always kept his face covered, but he seemed not to hear their whispers.

Zelda knew he did, though. But Talisman had a different way of going about things. He possessed this mysterious aura that always made him stand out. She supposed it was because he'd lived longer than any of them could even dream about. He saw the world in a different light.

One thing that stood out to Zelda was that Talisman had an infinite amount of patience. Even whenever he'd join them on raids, which he did on occasion, and they would have a close call, he would say "We need to hurry, soldiers are approaching" in the most serene voice that it would take people a moment to realize they were in trouble.

He was quite a sneaky one, Zelda would give him that. He moved stealthily, always knowing the best route and the best places to hide. She supposed avoiding Sephora all those years made him an expert in that. He and Impa complimented one another whenever they teamed up. He carried along a short sword that was hidden under his cloak. Despite only having to use it on a few instances, he was very skilled. Zelda knew he would have to be, if he'd been Mordecai's right-hand man.

Zelda herself had had a small fourteenth birthday party. Whenever she looked at her reflection in the river or in her hand mirror, she could see subtle changes. She already looked starkly different than she did when she lived in the castle, but her age was affecting her, too. She was taller, more slender, and was developing feminine curves. It was kind of embarrassing, in its own way.

Especially whenever it was Mitch who commented about it.

He became more and more present, telling her things like, "You look prettier every day", "You're going to be a beautiful woman" and such. She'd ignore his advances. She had little patience for him.

Especially now, as she was working on getting a pile of branches cleaned of leaves for firewood. Afternoon sunlight broke through the trees in patches, the cave a few feet behind her. She was perched on a rock, working roughly with her knife. Other members of the Rebellion were coming and going from the cave. Two people were some yards away talking and laughing. A man was also working on cutting firewood right up against the cavern entrance.

Zelda knew Mitch was standing behind her, and had been for some time. He hadn't yet spoken, and she refused to acknowledge his presence. Her hair was pulled sloppily back from her face, some strands having worked loose.

"Zelda," he at last said.

She sighed heavily. "What do you want, Mitch?"

She didn't know if he was aware that she was Hyrule's princess or not. She had a good feeling that the majority of the Rebellion had no idea. She certainly didn't look like a princess. Zelda wasn't an uncommon name, and there had been an influx of baby girls being named Zelda after the princess. She didn't hold an elevated status above everyone else. She thought, though, if people were really interested they could figure it out. She was named Zelda, she was the right age, she was close to Impa and people knew the Sheikah guarded the royal family. Then again, they could also assume Impa was just protective of someone so young.

Maybe people just didn't care. Hyrule was no longer her family's, after all. Out here, a fugitive from the castle, she was just like everyone else.

He kneeled down beside her. "You're working hard."

She refused to look at him. "Everyone is around here. I do my part. Don't you have some chore to be doing?"

He chuckled. "I helped move supplies to different storage areas. It wasn't too hard, me being so strong." He flexed his biceps in a showy manner, one Zelda could not believe he was serious about.

"Mitch, I'm working."

"I'll help you, love."

Zelda glanced up in anger, only to see Impa leaving the cave and heading in the direction of the river, holding a bucket. The princess stood up. "I need to talk to Impa." She abruptly left, jogging after the muscular Sheikah.

She caught up several yards away from the cave, the woods growing quieter. "Hey, Imps! Mind if I join you?"

The woman frowned at her. "Is there something you need?"

She fell into step beside her guardian. "No, but Mitch keeps annoying me, so I'm trying to get away from him."

"Is this something I need to deal with?"

"No, I don't think so. He'll give up eventually."

Impa sighed. "Well, now that we're alone, I _do _have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Zelda instantly regretted coming after the Sheikah. Judging by the tone of her voice, she was in trouble.

After a pause, Impa said, "Talisman has told me you've expressed a lot of anger in regards to Link. He's concerned that, whenever we do get in contact with the Hero, you two won't work well together."

"He's not the Hero, Impa," she sighed. "I was wrong about my vision. He's not the one I saw."

Both of them stopped, and the woman's brow furrowed as she looked down at the fourteen-year-old. "Zelda . . . he _has _to be the Hero. He pulled the Master Sword."

She shrugged one shoulder. "It was some kind of mistake."

"Don't be foolish. You and I both know that's impossible. Link is the Hero that the prophecy mentions."

"The prophecy doesn't exist anymore!" Zelda shouted, throwing her arms out. She couldn't help the frustration taking over. "Okay, you're right. Link is the Hero. But that only disproves the prophecy. He didn't save Hyrule from evil; he helped it fall into darkness! We have no hope now."

After a moment of silence, Impa said carefully, "What makes you think the prophecy doesn't still hold true? Fate often takes turns we don't expect."

Zelda snorted. "Sorry, but I find it hard to believe."

"You are being ridiculous," Impa said harshly. "And if that's how you want to rationalize your anger, then so be it. I will not be responsible for any problems you cause because you are fixated on blaming Link."

Now Zelda was offended. How _dare _Impa speak to her like that! She'd never been talked down to in such a way. "It's not as if Link doesn't share any blame, Impa! He pulled the Master Sword to free Mordecai. He's living in Hyrule Castle with him right now!"

The Sheikah sighed. "I'm not arguing that Link is blameless, because he is not. But you're having a very narrow view of the situation."

The princess scoffed, glancing irately around the forest. "The situation." She turned back to her guardian. "Impa, the situation is next to hopeless. What chance does the Rebellion have against Mordecai? We're under supplied and underfed. We don't have enough people. We're in the middle of enemy territory. We'd have to break in through Castle Town and into the castle itself before we even got a chance at Mordecai! And then we'd have to contend with the four generals. I don't think Sephora and Acroff will be too big of obstacles when it comes to a battle, but the Triforce of Power and a half-beast shifter? We'll be lucky if one half of us even gets past them. It seems more and more like a suicide mission!"

Surprising the princess, who was panting from her tirade of passion, Impa gave a gentle smile. "We never had much hope to begin with. But look what the Rebellion has turned into in a mere two years. Give it time, luck, and a lot of courage and I think that we have a real chance."

Zelda studied her guardian pensively. Impa's words were calm and soothing. Too soothing. And it gave the princess the impression that Impa shared her worries. For now, though, she relinquished the argument. "I suppose so."

Impa gave her a pat on the arm as they continued on their way to the river. "You have a point about the supplies, though. We've reached a point where it is critical we get more."

"Oh, really?" she frowned up at her. "And what's the plan for that?"

Impa smiled one of her rare mischievous smiles. "I'm having Reego set up a meeting for the entire Rebellion tonight. We have a plan. Granted, it's a bit dangerous, but we are in a desperate situation."

Zelda favored her with a cocked grin. "All the best plans are dangerous. Tell me what we're going to do."

.

.

.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't too long – close to 5000 words - , but I liked all this grouped together in a single thought. Plus the next section should be lengthy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note of interest: I got the Sheikah fighting style from the Super Smash Bros. games. I really liked how they portrayed it. 8D**

**Thanks so much to SkywardDiamond, Grape Icies, Kamil the Awesome, ZeLinkFanGirl, Screen, DawnAndNightfall, chupacabrabeliever18, i-wish-779, Sbirney, Snowyflakes, and Yukieclair for your reviews! **

**Billy Blue: **I try to update weekly!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 15**

The meeting room of the Rebellion cave system was shaped like a crescent moon. Its entry tunnel branched directly off from the main cavern. Really the shape was ideal for their needs. There was a red rug on the ground, next to the threshold, to mark where the speaker would be standing. Low wooden benches ran the length of the cavern in several rows. Though the cavern was a good size, it still couldn't fit all the members. The benches were crammed with people, others on the floor or squeezed in along the walls. The rest sat in the tunnel, having to watch the speaker's back, but at least they could hear.

Zelda sat on the first row between Scout and Megan. Mitch sat behind her, and she'd ignored the few times he'd said her name. The room was already hot from all the bodies and the torches that lined the walls close to the ceiling. On the speakers' rug stood Impa and Reego. A large paper had been hung up next to them, and they'd drawn a map of what looked like a village bordering a cliff, the woods in the distance.

The two Rebellion leaders waited patiently until everyone was seated and quiet. Zelda glanced around at all the faces. It was quite diverse. Men, women, young old, higher social classes and lower ones. The one thing they all had in common, aside from Jim Goro, was that they were Hylian. That, and they were all fairly dirty and ragged.

"Are we ready to begin?" Reego asked, the young captain looking over everyone.

The room went silent, all attention fixed on their two leaders.

"Impa and I," Reego began, standing straight with his hands behind his back, "have been talking about the situation with the supplies. We are running too low and are in desperate need of more. If we are to survive here, flourish, and ever get the chance to stop Mordecai, we need a way to get supplies and fast." He paused, letting everyone digest this, before continuing, "Impa and I have come up with a plan. Granted, it's a bit dangerous, but we feel it's the best option we have."

Zelda shifted in her seat as some murmurs went through the room. Impa had stubbornly refused to divulge the plan, laughing at the girl's attempts to get her to confess. She was eagerly waiting to hear it like everyone else.

Impa took a step forward, drawing all eyes to her. She did have quite a presence, her muscular form and serious expression commanding respect. "Not far from the woods lies a rather large fort. It's in Hyrule Field, neutral territory for the generals, and thus is guarded by Mordecai's soldiers. It's bordered by a cliff on one side and field on all the others. It's an older fort, rarely used before Hyrule was taken, but Reego knows the layout. We decided it would be our best opportunity."

A couple of gasps were heard. Zelda raised her eyebrows. Small forts and villages were no problem. But she was familiar with that one in particular. It was big, and surely crawling with Mordecai's soldiers. Impa hadn't been kidding when she'd said the mission was dangerous.

"How can we possibly steal supplies from that?" someone asked. "That's more soldiers and more space in the fort to cover than we've done before."

Reego turned to where the voice came from. "We also need more supplies than ever before. It's a necessary risk." A smile spread across his face. "Besides, we think we've come up with a good plan that will keep us safe."

"Four people will enter the fort," Impa said. "Given that it is a stealth mission, I've already chosen those who I believe are the most well-equipped to carry it out. I myself will go, along with Talisman, Jim Goro, and Zelda."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _the princess inwardly cheered. _I love you, Impa!_

Said woman continued, "I am a Sheikah, and Zelda is a Sheikah in training. Talisman has shown proficiency in stealth, and a Goron will be the last thing expected. Jim Goro can easily disguise himself as a boulder, also."

From somewhere in the crowd Zelda heard the Goron give a grunt of approval.

"We each will be in charge of gathering a different type of supply," Impa said. "Given his strength, Jim Goro will raid the armory for weapons and armor. I will accompany him, since it's highly important we get as many weapons as we can. Zelda will get any food she can – seeds, spices, and preservatives. And Talisman will steal the miscellaneous items, such as lantern oil, dishes, medical supplies, and cloths."

_Sounds good, _Zelda thought.

Impa pointed to the cliff face beside the fort. "There will be four systems of ropes hanging from the top of the cliff. One for each of our infiltrators. We will take what we can, put it in a bag, and send it up. Then, so long as the way is safe, we will go back for more. And so on until we have all we need or our cover is about to be blown."

As the Sheikah stepped back, Reego took over again. "Our four strongest members will man the ropes from the top of the cliff. When you feel the weight of a bag on the end, pull it up as quickly as you can, untie it, and then send the rope back down. I have a few ideas of who I want manning the ropes, but I'm willing to take volunteers. It will be a strenuous task, so you must be able to pull heavy weight as quickly as possible."

"Sounds right up my alley," Mitch whispered.

Zelda rolled her blue eyes.

"Also," Reego continued, "I will be leading a group of ten archers along the cliff face, five on either side of the ropes. We'll provide cover in case things turn sour. Hopefully it won't be necessary. Again, I have some ideas at who the most proficient archers are, but I'll take volunteers. You must be able to shoot accurately in the dark."

Zelda nodded, processing the information. _Four people in the fort, four ropes to get the supplies out, four people manning them. Five archers on either side led by Reego. _

"Once the supply bag is taken off the rope," Reego said, "a runner will get it. I need eight runners – two for each rope – so that when one has left another will be coming back. We will need fast and strong people for this. Especially for those assigned to the armory ropes; those bags will get heavy. The runners will take the bags to a point between the fort and the woods. There we'll have a group of thirty members. The runners will drop the bags with them, and then people from that group will take turns getting the bags to the forest border. There, a group of twenty Rebellion members will wait in hiding to receive the supplies."

It seemed like so much effort to get the supplies into the safety of the forest, but Zelda couldn't argue that it seemed efficient. Especially since they didn't have any horses.

"The ultimate goal," Reego said, "is to get the supplies from the fort and to the forest. For those of you who will volunteer to be with the forest group . . . you cannot assist if things go wrong. You _must _take any supplies you've received back to the cave without being seen. For the group of thirty that is at the midway point . . . if we do get into trouble, you will all be armed so that you can help. We must protect the supplies that have already made it into the forest at all costs. And we can't let them be followed."

Nods were given to show they understood. Zelda ran through the rest of the plan in her head. _Eight runners to take the bags to a midway group of thirty, which will take turns getting the bags to a group of twenty just inside the woods. Wow, this will be one heck of a night._

"We know it is dangerous," Impa told everyone. "But it's our best option. Does anyone have any questions?" When silence followed, she said, "Good. Reego and I will stay here to take names of any who want to help. If we have too many names, we will be the judge of who is best suited. If you are left out or don't want to volunteer, don't be upset. If our mission fails, you will be what is left of the Rebellion. We should be back by the afternoon, the next night at the latest." She surveyed everyone once before adding, "We leave for the fort tomorrow night."

.

LoZ

.

Zelda surveyed her small room, making sure she had everything she needed. She was dressed in her Sheikah clothes – an outfit of blues and grays. She wore knee-high boots that were wrapped in cloth, traveling pants and shirt, a tunic with a hood, and she had bandages wrapped around her hands to prevent them from getting slick with sweat. Her blonde hair was tied back into a braid. She had two daggers on her belt, and a pouch filled with Sheikah darts.

"Okay," she sighed. "I think I'm all ready."

"Your Majesty?" came a soft voice from outside.

Talisman, Zelda knew. He was the only one who called her that, and only if no one else was around.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said. Smoothing her tunic, she stepped out into the tunnel. "Are we leaving?"

He nodded, his face concealed by his hood. "Yes, everyone is ready." Zelda was a bit taken aback. Instead of his usual golden cloak, he wore a black one. She supposed it was to help him blend in with the night.

The two made their way through the corridors and out into the main cavern. It was easy to tell who was going on the mission. They were all dressed for battle and carried weapons. Others hung around to bid the group good luck.

They located Impa towards the exit, and once she saw them she motioned over. "Hello Talisman. Zelda, I want you to smear this oil on your hair to darken it." Noticing the girl's shocked expression, she quickly added, "it will wash off. We don't want that blonde head of yours getting us caught."

Zelda took the bottle begrudgingly. "And what of your white hair?"

"I shall darken it, also."

The stuff felt slick and gross between her fingers, but Zelda just gritted her teeth and smeared it through her bangs and over her braid. She handed it back to Impa who did the same. After several minutes of getting organized and making sure everyone was present, they at last left the cave.

It was late afternoon outside; they wanted to have plenty of hours in the night once they got there. It was slow moving through the forest with such a large group. Zelda did quick math in her head. _Seventy-seven people. We better hope we're not caught. That's almost half the Rebellion. _

Because the Rebellion's cave was further up a mountain, their path led them down a gradual slope. The afternoon light turned to evening, making the shadows thicker. Because it was such a large group, they were more likely to attract attention. So rather than the comfortable conversation of friends, there were only a few whispers here and there. It seemed to add a seriousness to the situation that made Zelda nervous.

"Zelda!" someone loudly whispered into her ear.

She turned to see the lanky, blonde Scout. Though he was a few years older than her, he possessed this boyish quality that made him seem younger. She smiled in greeting. "Hi! You volunteered to help out?"

He grinned back. "Reego asked me to join the archers."

She nodded, remembering that he was skilled with a bow.

Scout pointed to a redhead further back, "Megan also got asked to be an archer."

Zelda found her friend who gave a quick wave and smile. Zelda returned the gesture, then looked back to Scout. "Great! It will make me feel more comfortable knowing you two are up there."

He winked. "We'll keep an eye out for you."

She sighed, nervousness tugging at her. But she pushed it away. She recalled the phrase she'd repeated to herself over and over the first day of her Sheikah training. When Impa had made her climb an impossibly high tree and wouldn't let her get down even after she was bleeding. It was difficult to forget that climb. Not only had it been her first step into training as a Sheikah, but on top of that tree she'd come to terms with her situation – a fugitive princess whose father had been killed and country taken over – and had hardened herself against the pain.

Now, about to go on an important mission, one where she'd be working mostly alone, she repeated the same words to herself. _No weakness. _

She had to do this. For herself, for the Rebellion, and for Hyrule's future. Failure was not an option.

The hours dragged on and they left the woods as the sun set. The group of twenty stayed behind, clinging to the border of the forest and hiding in the trees. The darkness giving them cover, the rest of the group broke into a jog, hoping to cross the distance between the woods and fort quickly.

Reego and Impa seemed to know when they'd reached the halfway point, and had the group of thirty stay behind. That group had seemed restless, out in the open of Hyrule Field. But there was no village close by, and with the flatness of land they would be able to easily spot any approaching enemies.

That left twenty-seven. Zelda smiled as the rest of them jogged through the night. The air was cool and crisp, and stars began to fill the sky. There was no moon, and the princess wondered if Impa had planned this or it was just a coincidence.

It was about an hour before they reached the fort. Zelda could make out the way the land dropped abruptly into a cliff up ahead. Impa held up her hand and everyone slowed to a stop.

The Sheikah turned around so she faced the group. "Where are my runners?"

Eight hands went up into the air.

She nodded. "You stay here, and stay low. I need my four men who will be bringing up the ropes to go to the cliff and set up."

Zelda watched four broad, muscle-bound men hurry past. She saw that one of them was Mitch, and was glad she hadn't been elected to stay up there with him.

Reego then spoke. "Archers, split up and go on both sides. Stay low, but start to survey the fort. And get your weapons ready."

The ten archers left, and Zelda watched Scout and Megan pull out their bows and run to one side. They dropped to the ground, looking over the cliff. In the dark of night, it was quite difficult to see them. Reego gave Impa a pat on the arm before heading over to lead the archers.

Zelda looked at who was left. Herself, Impa, Talisman, and Jim Goro.

"Remember," the woman said, "Jim Goro and I will break into the armory. Reego has briefed me on where it is, so I'll lead the way. Zelda, you're going after the food, and Talisman is going after all the rest. I'll show you the buildings once we get to the cliff. Follow me."

They hurried up to the cliff face along with the others and laid down in the grass, peering over the edge. The cliff extended further past the fort before its sides sloped down and met with the field below. She knew this was a good position for them. The guards wouldn't expect an attack to come from the cliff – it would be a pointless position for an army. One where they'd have to rely on projectiles and risk being flanked by guards coming up the slopes on either side. But it was an opportune place for a well-planned raid.

Impa pointed at a large square building teeming with soldiers. "That's the armory."

Zelda was very glad she wasn't tasked with getting weapons. Impa and Jim Goro would have their hands full breaking in without being noticed. But she had faith in both of them – Impa's stealth and the Goron's strength. She had little doubt they could pull it off.

"Talisman," the woman continued. "You'll be going to these three buildings."

They were low, unguarded. Much better than the armory aside from the fact that it was three buildings to break into instead of one. Again, Zelda had faith in Talisman. He was a slippery one.

Impa's finger moved over to a large rectangular structure with an arched roof. "That's the kitchen, Zelda. Only half of it is storage for food, the rest is the eating area. So you'll have to go in through a door on the east side, if Reego remembered correctly. He said he was unsure, so scout the area before you charge in."

Zelda's faith in herself began to diminish. Though the building was unguarded, it wasn't exactly in the most favorable of positions. Near the center of the fort, its doors easily accessible. And she didn't even know which entry to use.

As if sensing her unease, Impa patted her shoulder. "You will be fine. I wouldn't have given you this task if I didn't think you were capable of carrying it out."

The princess exhaled shakily, nodding. _No weakness. _

"We climb down the cliff one at a time," the Sheikah continued. "I shall go first. Good luck." With that she rolled off the edge.

Zelda craned her neck and was able to barely make out the form of her guardian as she went down the cliff face like it was the most natural thing it the world. It wasn't long before she hit the ground and then became lost in the shadows.

Jim Goro rolled himself into a ball and went smoothly after Impa. Zelda was impressed, but she supposed living in the mountains your entire life would make you able to do such feats. And being a Goron helped.

"Go on," Talisman whispered. "I shall go last."

Zelda kicked her legs over the side, feeling the free air underneath her. It made her stomach clench. Steadying her breathing, she lowered her body until she could plant her feet on small ridges in the surface. She then reached down and grabbed the rocks with her hands. She spared one glance up at the members of the Rebellion around her before looking down at the fort far below. It was a staggering height, now that she had to traverse it.

_No weakness. _

She began to make her way down, taking care to keep silent. As she went further to the level of the fort, she heard soft noises coming from it. The crackling of a fire, the clanking of armor, boisterous conversations. She could smell recently roasted meat, and hoped that that food would keep the guards away from the kitchen.

At last she was a few feet from the ground and she hopped off. She landed in a crouch, trying to blend in with the darkness. She surveyed the grid of buildings all around her, the moving figures of guards, the spaces she could not see but knew would also be guarded.

It seemed different now, inside the fort instead of looking down on it, and for a moment she was afraid she wouldn't be able to find the kitchen. But as she crept alongside the cliff, she finally caught sight of it between two structures. She ran over to the corner of the nearest building, pressing her back against it so she could observe the kitchen.

The fire was very close to one side, giving it no concealment. She definitely wasn't going through that door. On the closest side she could see there didn't appear to be another door. She supposed her best bet was making it around to the back and hope there was an entrance there.

She glanced around. She couldn't see any of her friends, but that was a good thing. If she couldn't see them, then the enemy couldn't, either.

Staying along the outside, she made her way past a few buildings and then ducked into a narrow alleyway. A couple of barrels were set about, and she used them as cover as she moved along. Just because she couldn't see any soldiers didn't mean they weren't there.

And for a moment, she found it quite funny that a princess was hiding from her army.

_Correction, _she told herself, _you are a former princess and this army is no longer loyal to you. _

She made it to the end of the alley and could see the back side of the kitchen. Away from the firelight, it was shrouded in darkness. She could barely make out a single door. It wasn't guarded, but then, why would it be? Forts didn't usually make a point to guard their food supply. It was their armory and their position they were concerned about.

She looked around, making sure no one was in the immediate vicinity. Seeing the area was clear, she darted for the kitchen, knowing that if she waited a guard might come. After her quick sprint, she stopped by the door, panting lightly.

Not wanting to stay out in the open, she tried the handle and was pleased to see it was unlocked. She had no idea if this was the door Reego was referring to, but it was the only option she had. She darted inside and shut it behind her.

And dropped to the floor as she heard the noises of conversation. Sparing a glance up, she saw a stack of crates nearby and rolled behind them. Her heart was hammering, and she placed her hand on her chest as if trying to still it.

_Keep calm, keep calm, _she told herself.

Holding her breath, she looked over the crates at her surroundings. She was instantly relieved when she realized the conversation was coming from a separate room – probably the commons – that could be reach via a closed door. She was currently in the storage area. Right where she needed to be.

A smile broke across her face. Looking around to be sure she was completely alone, she came out of her hiding spot.

A long wooden table ran the length of the room, dirtied with food and utensils. Packages of food set about everywhere with no real organization. So she grabbed an empty bag from her belt and went to the nearest cabinet. She took the small bottles of spices and seasonings. She was glad to see lots of salt available as a preservative. She packed all she could until the bag was close to full and a good weight. She tied it onto her back and, after a moment of hesitation, decided to fill another one. After all, she didn't know if she'd be able to make it back to the kitchen.

Grabbing a new bag from her belt, she moved further down the cabinet. She stole bags of nuts and dried raisins, some packages of seeds for vegetables and wheat, and a loaf of hard bread. She then tied that bag next to the first on her back. It was a bit awkward, but she'd make do.

Glancing to be sure the door to the commons was still closed, Zelda left the kitchen and went into the cold night. Just as she was about to dart back to the alleyway she'd come through, she heard the noises of two soldiers talking. She stopped herself abruptly, the weight of the bags causing her to stumble momentarily before she righted herself. She sank to a crouch, listening to the noises of the voices. After a moment of panic, she realized they were receding. They had probably just passed the kitchen.

Letting out her breath in relief, Zelda ran to the alley. Finding solace in its darkness, she took a moment to compose her jittery nerves before she made her way back to the cliff. It took her a moment to find the ropes in the darkness, but after some feeling about she located one. She tied both bags onto the end, making sure the knot was secure. Impa had taught her various types of knots.

Several seconds dragged by, and Zelda began to worry that whoever was manning that rope couldn't feel the weight. But then she saw the bag getting dragged up, and allowed herself a relieved smile.

_Alright, that's done. Guess I can head back for more. There was some fruit and meat laying about that's still edible. It might be a good idea to get some dishes, too. _She frowned. _They'll have to be smaller to fit in my bag. _

Feeling much more confident, the princess made her way along the cliff until she reached the same alley. She jogged down it, paused at the corner, then sprinted to the kitchen. She went inside cautiously, but it was still empty. Grabbing her bag, she started to fill it up.

It took her a few minutes of arranging to be sure she had the maximum dishes her bag could hold. It had gotten heavy, but not too much. She'd grabbed one clay pot and filled it with plates, bowls, and cups for maximum space. She then tied the bag to her back, testing it until it was comfortable.

Confident, Zelda made her way toward the exit. And her heart leapt in her throat as she heard the door to the commons open. She dropped behind the crates, curling herself up into a ball. Her heart was thundering, and she grabbed the hilt of one dagger on her belt.

" 'S a good meal," one man slurred.

"I'm gonna a'splode," another joked.

They were drunk, she realized. It gave her a slight sense of relief. She had never understood why people consumed a beverage that dulled their senses until they were easily fooled and uttered nonsense, but right now it worked to her advantage. They didn't seem to detect anything missing in the kitchen. She tensed as they walked on by her and out the exit door, but since their backs were turned they didn't notice. Laughing too loud, they left the kitchen.

Zelda let out a shaky breath, sending thanks to the Goddesses. She waited a few minutes to be sure they were gone before opening the door slightly to peer out. But the two drunks had disappeared, so she exited.

Just as she was about to make a run for the alleyway, she heard a distant crash of metal from the direction of the cliff. She stiffened, her senses snapping to alert, hoping that it was just a soldier's mistake.

"What was that?" a guard shouted.

Some more alarmed shouts were raised, and panic began to seize the princess. She still wasn't entirely sure what she should do until she saw an arrow shoot down from the top of cliff and the noise of a body hitting the ground.

Zelda ran for the alley, the sounds of chaos beginning around her. She hoped her friends would make it out of the fort all right, and wondered what had gone wrong. It sounded like a bag from the armory had fallen off the rope or had busted open. Impa was very careful about these sorts of things, so it must have been a fluke. Panting, she made it to the end of the alley and ran toward the cliff. She didn't have time to worry about where she was climbing up; she just needed to get out of the fort.

The area was alive with the noises of guards drawing weapons and shouting orders to one another. Zelda jumped onto the rocky wall and began clamoring up, feeling like she was moving far too slow. She'd tied her bag securely enough on her back that it didn't impede her balance, and she thankful for the extra effort she'd put into it.

Her fingers were getting raw from such ferocious climbing, but when she saw the edge just above her it was all worth it. She scrambled up and felt a pair of arms pull her further into safety. She glanced to see Reego and gave him a smile in thanks.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

The archers fired a few more arrows – she heard the _twangs _of bows behind her. Reego answered, "One of the ropes pulling up an armory bag got caught on the rocks and tore."

Zelda glanced back to see Talisman already up, and Impa and Jim Goro just climbing to safety. She felt relief that they were okay.

"Impa, what should we do?" Reego asked. "Is our position secure?"

The Sheikah woman glanced down at the fort, her face tense in concentration. The four men with the ropes were pulling them back up and hooking them on their belts. Only three runners were still present.

Impa turned to the army captain. "We need to leave, now."

Instantly following her statement, Zelda heard the growing noise of horses' hooves. Her gut tightened. The guards of the fort were going to ride up and surrounded them.

"Let's go!" Impa shouted. "Get to the midway group!"

No one needed to be told twice. The remaining runners took off, the men with the ropes next. The archers kept their bows out as they followed, stealing glances back in case the enemy made an appearance. Jim Goro spun into a ball and rolled through the grass, weaving between the Hylians. Reego went with the archers. Even as Talisman began to sprint, there was something so calm about his posture that Zelda found both amusing and annoying.

Impa nodded to her. "Quickly."

Running side by side, they hurried after the others. They couldn't beat all the soldiers in the fort. Their best chance was to meet with the group of thirty at the halfway mark for reinforcements.

Zelda's feet sped over the grass as she heard the sounds of horses growing louder. Her braid swung behind her, her wrapped hands pumping at her sides. If she hadn't been running for her life, it would have felt so nice to be in the middle of Hyrule Field, an ocean of stars overhead, out in the open and feeling free. The wind bit at her skin, but after staying in a cave and in the confines of the forest for so long, it felt good.

"Arm yourself," Impa said, her voice tight with stress.

Zelda grabbed a dagger in each hand, their blades cutting through the air as she ran. She noticed the flash of Megan's red hair up head, saw her friend glance back, then let an arrow fly. Zelda followed it and saw the soldiers on horses coming after them. The arrow found its mark, causing one rider to fall off.

The group became aware of the enemy's proximity, yelling things like, "They're coming", "Get ready", "Run faster", "Get your weapons". But they were far outnumbered. They could only hope to survive until they reached their reinforcements.

Ahead Zelda saw one runner making his way back. He saw what was going on and turned on his heel, racing the other way. If the situation was less intense, she would have found it quite funny. That gave her hope, though. They were getting closer.

Their archers began firing more rapidly, but were unable to stop the horsemen that came up on either side and behind their group, trying to box them in.

"Don't let them get in front!" Reego shouted.

Zelda's wide eyes took in the scene. One of the Rebellion members on the side of the group swung at a nearby horse, but the rider stabbed his blade through the man's heart. His body fell to the ground, and she had to jump over it to keep running, feeling sick. She saw more of her allies falling, getting stabbed or being trampled by the horses. Cries of pain began to fill the air.

And then Jim Goro was there, rolling into the legs of the animals and knocking them down. Dirt went flying as the horses fell, their riders shouting curses. But it wasn't long before the Goron hit a horse at an awkward angle and he was sent onto his back, blinking dizzily. The guard nearby hefted a spear, looking down at him.

And then Impa was there. She stepped on Jim Goro's shoulder, using it to get higher as she spun into a kick. Zelda was awed by the sight, Impa's hard, muscular form accented in the starlight, her full lips set into a determined frown, and her oiled white hair flinging with her movements. At that moment Zelda so wanted to be just like this woman one day. The kick knocked the soldier off his horse and sent the animal riding off.

The princess's attention was distracted as she noticed a soldier riding up next to her. He swung his sword and she ducked, letting it pass over her head. She loved horses very much, but there was a point when her survival instincts told her to be rational. So she used the dagger in her right hand to slit the back of the animal's legs, causing it to collapse.

For a moment she thought grimly, _I'm living in a cave, I'm killing people, I'm hurting horses . . . how much more is this Rebellion going to change me? _

Arrows whizzed overhead as their archers fought back. Blades clashed, blood was drawn, and bodies fell in the night. Their group was dwindling. They wouldn't last much longer. And just as hopelessness began to claw at her, Zelda saw their midway allies of thirty charging over the field to help. Their weapons were held high and glinted in the starlight, battle cries ringing from them.

The next few minutes were a blur to Zelda as she just tried to stay alive. She wasn't really a target because she was smaller than everyone else. She took advantage of this and weaved between the bodies, trying to help when she saw the occasion. She stabbed a solider that had been knocked off his horse, she picked up an ally who had tripped, she ducked incoming weapons. And after what seemed like an eternity of bloodbath, everything was silent.

She paused from where she'd been running to assist Scout in his efforts, realizing that her friends were all lowering their weapons. She looked around, adrenaline still keeping her tense. But as the silence stretched out, she began to relax. Littered all around them were the dead bodies of the soldiers. They had killed them all. The grass was wet and dark with blood, corpses strewn everywhere. She was saddened when she saw that many were Rebellion members. Horses without riders galloped off across Hyrule Field, their hooves a steady beat in the dark.

"Good job, everyone," Impa said, drawing attention to her. "We have won. First tend to the wounded, then we need to get all the dead, pile them together, and burn them. We can't have evidence of what happened tonight."

People slowly began to move about before picking up speed. Zelda checked herself for injuries, but she was fine. Those that were seriously hurt lied on the grass and held up a hand, moaning to get someone's attention.

"Zelda."

She jerked and looked up to see Impa.

The Sheikah patted her shoulder. "You must be exhausted. Sit down for a moment."

She shook her head. "No, I can drag some bodies-"

"Sit down. We have more than enough hands to help."

Zelda reluctantly found a boulder and perched atop it. She watched wounds being sewn back together and bandages wrapped. She watched with disgust as the dead bodies were dragged slowly across the ground and tossed into a pile. She realized they would have to burn their own dead with the enemy. They couldn't take the bodies back to the cave, and burying them in the ground would take too long. But she saw Reego making a list of all who had fallen from the Rebellion. Some people would be heartbroken tonight.

She sighed, slumping down to rest her chin on her knees. _Impa was right, I am tired. _

"Hey, girl."

She looked down to see a smiling Scout leaning against the boulder. "Hey. Glad to see you're all right."

"You, too," he nodded. "That was rough."

Zelda let out her breath heavily. "It sure was."

"Did you get us food?" He winked.

She laughed. "Yes, I got food. I have more back here." She motioned to the bag still tied to her. "I didn't get a chance to tie it to the rope before we were discovered."

Scout nodded. A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched all the corpses put together. With everyone working, it didn't take too long. Impa then lit the fire and it burned brightly, sending a column of smoke into the sky. As the wounded were patched up and everyone took a moment to rest from a hard night, they all watched the flames flicker until a glowing along the horizon told of dawn coming soon. They would need to be going.

Zelda climbed down from the boulder as Scout went to check on the rest of the archers. She found her way through the people to Impa, who was kicking out the tiny flames that were left. All the bodies were now ash, just gray smudge in the grass and a smell lingering in the air.

"How many did we lose tonight?" Zelda asked.

The Sheikah sighed. "About half of all who fought. Still, we are lucky. It could have been much, much worse."

Zelda nodded, studying her guardian. Impa looked saddened, but proud that they had been victorious. Zelda felt the same way. The mission had been a success. After a moment of silence, she said so to Impa.

The woman smiled down at her. "It was indeed." Her amber eyes flicked to the horizon to see the edge of the Sun. "Dawn has come. Let's hurry back home."

.

LoZ

.

Link knew something was wrong even before Nenya said anything. The slow way in which she'd opened the door and the wideness of her green eyes alarmed him.

Night had fallen, and Link was in the process of getting out pajamas to wear. He was still in a dark green shirt and brown pants, the carpet soft under his bare feet.

"Link," she said, her voice thick. She swallowed. "The Master has summoned you to the piano room. He says he must speak with you immediately."

He frowned. It was odd that Mordecai wanted to talk with him at all, especially so late, but not odd enough to warrant the woman's behavior. He dropped his pajamas back in the drawer of the large dresser. "Is . . . something wrong?"

Nenya wrung her hands, looking from side to side. "He seemed different, Link. Not at all casual like he usually is. There was a tension to him, a hardness in his expression. I'm worried he's going to hurt you again."

Fear coiled itself in his stomach. He stood where he was, thinking this over.

"I could say you're not feeling well," Nenya offered.

Link shook his head. "No. If he really is upset that will just irritate him further. Thanks for warning me, I'll keep my guard up." To highlight this, he grabbed a dagger and put it inside the back of his belt, hidden under his shirt.

Nenya seemed to take some comfort from this. "Alright. You take care of yourself."

He sat down on the bed to pull his boots on, giving her quick smile. "I will, don't worry. I'm not afraid of him."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I know you're not." Then she turned back into the hall and left.

As he finished pulling on his shoes, Link wondered what Mordecai could possibly want. He hadn't spoken to the man since he'd been whipped. The scars were still slightly tender. The feeling of the dagger against his lower back was reassuring, and once finished with his boots he left his room.

He went through the maze of corridors and down a flight of stairs until he saw the door to the piano room. It was unguarded, which put Link on edge. Mordecai kept a habit of having at least one guard outside of whichever room he was in. He only dismissed them when he wanted privacy.

_Oh, great, _Link thought. _What's he going to do?_

He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"Come in, Link," Mordecai said.

He did so, entering the small, square piano room. A window let in silvery light, but without any torches or lanterns lit, the space was very dark. That made Link nervous. Mordecai stood beside the piano, his hand resting on its shiny surface.

The two regarded each other for a moment. The Master's dark clothes made him blend in with the shadows, his hair still smoothed back despite the late hour. The 'M' scarred into his face was barely visible, but his dark eyes still caught the light.

"You summoned me?" Link prompted. He was careful to keep a distance between himself the man. Enough so he could try to defend himself, but not enough to arouse suspicion.

"I did," Mordecai said. He sighed before continuing, "I've been thinking over the two years I've known you, Link. And I've come to an unfortunate conclusion."

Link watched him warily as he paced a few steps, returning back to the piano.

"You are a bad apprentice," Mordecai finished. "You are traitorous and rebellious. To say I'm disappointed in you is a severe understatement."

Instead of answering, Link stared at him, his brow slightly furrowed. His muscles tensed and his palms sweated with foreboding.

"I'm not going to kill you," the Master said, and the boy took only a small measure of comfort from the words, "but I am going to punish you. Sadly, I see this as the end of our relationship. We will see each other no more."

Link's eyebrows drew in closer, confusion and apprehension lining his face. His single eye studied the man, the blue alarmingly bright in the dark.

Moving so quickly that he could not react, Mordecai took one step forward and yanked the black cloth from around Links' face, dropping it to the floor. Link's head was jerked from the action, his hair ruffled. But since Mordecai had stepped back into his original position, Link just continued to watch him guardedly.

Mordecai held his gaze, then answered the unspoken question, "So everyone will know why you're there."

Link opened his mouth to question further, perplexed, but he never got the chance. In another lightning-fast move Mordecai pulled the Sword of Spirits from where it had been hidden behind the piano, its silver blade adorned with black symbols flashing in the starlight. He then plunged it forward and impaled Link straight through his stomach.

The boy's eyes went wide, his breath being expelled from him. Pain flared through his body, but he felt something else, too. A tug on his very essence that seemed to tingle.

There was no smirk on Mordecai's face, only dead seriousness and cold detachment as he said, "Enjoy your stay in the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

Then the blade was pulled free from his body, no blood staining it. Link's world went black before he hit the ground.

.

.

.

* * *

**;) Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The posting of this chapter brings the story's word count to over 100,000, which makes this officially an epic! Plus this is one of the longest chapters I've written, if not the longest, with over 10,000 words. **

**Thanks so very much to Joseph Kuo, Farli30519, ZeLinkFanGirl, Screen, Billyblue, DawnandNightfall, Sbirney, Kamil the Awesome, TwilightWakerofTime, chupacabrabeliever18, and ShadowQueenMidna for your reviews!**

**Yukieclair: **Thank you! Mordecai sent Link there as a punishment, and his exact reasons are talked about in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Any original characters, places, and the plot belong to me. **

* * *

**CH. 16**

Link could still vividly remember his first visit to the Realm of Eternal Darkness, when he freed Mordecai. And, for the most part, it was still the same. It was cold. Not due to any wind, but the air itself felt frozen. It was a stark contrast against the occasional brush of heat from the fires. As big as bonfires, they were scattered about with no particular order. The ground consisted of dry, hard rocks and the sky was a thick black. As he looked out across the distance, the sky and ground became indistinguishable from one another, making him unable to guess how big the place was. The fires in the far distance shone like red stars. And there were the people, so very many of them that it was staggering. They were by themselves or in groups. He could see others disturbingly writhing in the fires. Far ahead he thought he saw a couple walking about like everyone else, only they were on fire. He was both puzzled and shocked by this, as he was the first time he'd seen it.

But that's where the similarities ended. Before, there had been a sense of organization. People were quieter, and very frightened. He knew this was because of Mordecai and the Sword of Spirit's presence. If anyone had crossed him, Mordecai could have sent them into the Realm of Lost Souls. Apparently worse than this place, but Link found that hard to believe. There had also been the Master's castle. But the castle was gone now, just a pile of rubble in the distance. And instead of organization, it was utter chaos.

It reminded him of the market, only worse. The noise of conversation clamored into the cold air, but it mostly consisted of angry shouting or harsh laughter. He thought he even heard someone singing deliriously. He saw one woman sitting on the ground with her arms tightly crossed and looking full of rage, he saw a group of young men running by with blood on their fists and bestial grins, he saw a man get his hat stolen by another, a woman strangling a teenage girl, and he gasped aloud as he saw someone get pushed into one of the fires, their scream echoing after them.

"Oh . . ." he whimpered softly. He dropped to his knees, his heart thudding in panic. He brought a hand to his middle, where he'd been stabbed, but there was no wound. Then he recalled that, because he'd been stabbed with the Sword of Spirits, only his soul had been sent to the Realm of Eternal Darkness. His body was still in the castle.

He cringed, hoping it was still in one piece.

_What will Ganon and Acroff do when they find out? _he thought. _Rolox will probably laugh. _It made him angry thinking of Rolox getting a victory. _Will Mordecai tell Logon, Hassin, and Nenya? They knew this would happen, they kept telling me! They're going to be heartbroken. _

For some reason, he didn't cry. He figured he was too shocked to cry. And that brought his attention to his injured eye. His vision out of it had improved, but that didn't lift his spirits. He brought a hand up and fingered the scar on his face, feeling the slight bump of the 'T'. He was embarrassed by it. Just like Mordecai had said, everyone would know why he was here.

He was a traitor. Maybe not to Mordecai, but to Hyrule. And in an ironic sort of way, it made the entire situation feel justified.

Link wanted to curl up somewhere and be alone. But the Realm didn't offer any privacy. So he sat there and hoped no one would want to bother him. He watched the other prisoners going about their chaotic business. His eyes lingered on a man armed with a sword. He watched him get into an argument with a cruel looking woman before stabbing her in the stomach.

Link gasped, sitting up straighter. The man walked off, leaving her crumpled body. But it was only a few seconds before she sat up and lifted her shirt enough to see the wound in her stomach. The boy was shocked as he saw the wound close up and heal on its own in the span of a minute. Then she stood back up and walked off, looking extremely annoyed.

After the surprise wore off, he shook his head with a miserable sigh. Even death wasn't an escape here.

He wasn't quite sure how long he sat there. Hours, certainly. Nothing changed, and there was no way to tell the time. But suddenly his silent musings were interrupted by a rough, masculine voice saying, "Hey! It's you again."

Link looked up at the younger man who stood at his side. He had a rugged look to him, with brown leather clothes, shaggy brown hair, and a shadow of a beard. He was favoring the boy with a lopsided grin.

"Excuse me?" Link asked.

The man gestured to him. "It's you again. I remember you. You came in here and freed Mordecai."

After a pause of sorting through his memory, Link realized he did recognize this man. He'd met him last time in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and he'd laughed at the mission to free Mordecai. "Oh! Yes, I recognize you." He stood up, turning to fully face the man. "I'm-"

"Whoa!" He tilted his head to the side, studying the boy's face. "Ouch. I'm betting Mordecai did that to you, didn't he? He always liked to use the traitor 'T'."

Suddenly self-conscious, Link rubbed at his scar. "Yeah . . . he did."

"Sorry, you were introducing yourself?"

He paused, dropping his hand from his face. " . . . I'm Link."

"Galen." He held out his hand and the boy shook it tentatively. "Let me guess, you thought Mordecai was good but then he turned on you and did that to your face. You fought back and so he locked you in here?"

"Yes," he said, frowning. "How . . .?"

Galen waved a hand dismissively. "Mordecai took over this place, I'm familiar enough with his tactics. So," his hazel eyes looked over the boy, "what exactly happened?"

Seeing nothing better to do and glad for the social company, Link told him a brief version of his story. They both sat down as he talked, and Galen rested his chin in one palm and seemed genuinely interested. As he talked, Link hoped he could forge a friendship with this man. It would be nice not to be alone for an eternity, and have someone around who knew how things worked in the Realm.

Once he was finished, Galen nodded, slowly digesting it. "That's rough, kid. Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," he sighed. He rubbed his left eye, unused to having to see out of it for long periods.

"I got something that might help with your eye," Galen said, pulling a dagger from his belt and grabbing at his black undershirt. "Though I have a feeling it's not just your eye but your scar you like covered."

He pressed his lips together, shrugging one shoulder. "It's embarrassing. I feel like a label and not a person. A traitor and not Link."

Galen nodded. "That's the purpose of the scar." He cut a strip from his shirt and offered it to the boy. "Here, tie this around it."

Link took the cloth, feeling both grateful at the gesture and a little wary because it had come from an undershirt. He sniffed at it and the man burst into laughter. Unable to stop a good-natured grin, Link bound it around his head, adjusting it until it covered his eye and most of his scar. "Thank you, really. This means a lot."

"So," Galen sighed. "What happened to that pretty sword you had the first time in here? The one you used to free Mordecai with?"

"The Master Sword? I don't have it anymore."

"That's disheartening," he chuckled. "Who has it now? Someone who will get you out of here?"

Link shook his head. "I doubt it." He knew Zelda was probably mad at him, and he didn't blame her. "Plus she has no idea I'm even in here, anyway. And it's not like anyone can get a message to her. Guess I'm just . . ." He trailed off, an idea forming.

"What?" Galen prompted.

Link's single eye narrowed as he followed his thought pattern. Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom. She had powerful magic in her. She had the Master Sword and could free him. Right? But only he could use the Master Sword, so maybe not.

_But she has the Triforce of Wisdom! _he thought. _She's the Princess of Destiny. Surely she can do something! _

He knew none of that mattered if he couldn't tell her what had happened. But if she did have a piece of the Triforce and was the Princess of Legend, and he was the Hero of Legend . . . did that mean he had the Triforce of Courage?

It was a line of thought that had occurred to him before, but he had never felt the Triforce piece in him. The logic was undeniable, though. Maybe he did have a piece and just didn't know how to tap into it.

_And if I _do _have the Triforce of Courage . . . can I communicate with Zelda?_

"What? What are you thinking?" Galen pressed.

Link looked up at him. "I had the Master Sword. So I'm the Hero of Legend."

"You don't look very impressive."

"Does that mean I have the Triforce of Courage?"

Galen shrugged. "Possibly. I'm not too familiar with the legends."

Link stopped up, seized by the need to find out as quickly as possible. "I need to know! How can I tell?" He held out his left hand and stared at the back, confidence and doubt warring in him.

The man also stood. "Calm down. I'll take you to see Burning Joe. He's the son of a Sage, he knows about these sorts of things."

Link cocked his head to the side. " . . . Burning . . . Joe?"

Galen laughed. "Yep, that's what we call him. He got pushed into the eternal fires within his first hour in the Realm." He pointed to the huge fires around. "If you step in one, you get caught on fire. And, well, the fire never goes out. It's painful, I hear. Burning Joe has been on fire for three thousand years."

The boy's jaw fell open in shock.

The man leaned down toward him conspiratorially, his brown hair falling forward. "Burning Joe is a little crazy, though. You know, he's been trapped here so long, he's been on fire . . . He's a bit unstable." He straightened. "But hey, if there's anyone who can help you, it's him."

"I'm not so sure about this."

Galen patted his back. "Don't worry. I talk to him all the time, he's harmless."

He let Galen lead him over the hard ground as they passed through the frenetic activity and violence. As they passed the large fires – the eternal fires, Galen had called them – heat would brush against his skin before being replaced by the cold air as they moved on.

"What's Burning Joe in here for?" Link asked.

"He was a career criminal. You know, robbery, fraud . . . that kind of stuff."

There was a pause before Link asked, "What are _you _in here for?"

Galen's expression hardened as they walked. "Since you freed Mordecai, I'm assuming you've met Talisman."

"Yes."

"How much do you know about him?"

Link shrugged. "Just a little."

"Tell me."

"I know he served Mordecai before he realized he was evil and sent him here – the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

"And what about his son?"

Link had to think a moment before he remembered. "Right, his son disagreed with what he'd done and tried to rule Hyrule himself. So Talisman sent _him_ into the Realm before leaving the throne. And," he paused, putting the pieces together, "you are his son, aren't you?"

Galen gave a heavy sigh. "I am."

Link digested this information for awhile before venturing, "Do you . . . regret what you did?"

"I was young and had a narrow view of the world. At the time, it felt right. My time spent in here, with Mordecai, changed my mind. It's too late for regrets, but I know I was wrong."

Suddenly feeling sorry for the man, Link said softly, "I was wrong about Mordecai, too."

Galen favored him with a smile. "The Master is a clever one, that's for sure." He looked up. "Ah! Burning Joe! I have someone to see you."

Link turned forward to see a thin man completely consumed in flames. At times it appeared to be burning away his skin, revealing muscle and bone underneath. But then his skin would grow back, keeping him alive but always on fire. He cringed, frightened by the sight.

"This is Link," Galen continued. "He's the Hero of Legend, the one who freed Mordecai."

Burning Joe nodded, looking over the boy. "The Hero, huh?"

Link shook his head, commenting, "It must be awful to be on fire like that. I'd be so mad at whoever pushed me into the flames."

"He got his revenge," Galen said with a smile. "He touched them and caught them on fire, also."

"I did," Burning Joe acquiesced calmly.

"And he'll also touch anyone who bullies him," Galen continued.

Through the flames Link could see the man's eyes widened slightly, a maniacal smile playing at his lips as he said, "I call them Burning Joe's Screaming Victims."

Link's shoulders dropped along with his jaw, one eyebrow rising in an expression of horrified disbelief.

Galen laughed. "The kid's got a question for you, Joe."

Swallowing his shock, Link took a breath and asked, "Do I have the Triforce of Courage?"

"Do you not know?" Burning Joe questioned.

"Not really. I think I should, but . . . I've never felt its magic or seen the symbol on my hand."

After a pause in which he appeared to be thinking, Burning Joe said, "If the power lies dormant in you, I can bring it to the surface for your use."

"Oh, great!" the blonde smiled. "I'm hoping I can use it to contact the Princess of Destiny. I think she can get me out of here."

Burning Joe held up a flaming hand. "In order for me to do so, I'll need to touch you."

Link's smile slowly faded as he realized what the man was saying. His eye darted between the flaming man and Galen, who was biting his lip in sympathy, and then looked around at the chaos of the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

"Does . . . Does it hurt?"

Burning Joe leaned slightly forward to look him in the eye. "It huuuuuurts." Rather than a groan, he said it in a matter-of-fact manner, straightening back up.

Link's gaze went back to Galen who twirled a finger by his temple in a "he's crazy" gesture.

_I can't stay here, _the boy thought. _I'll end up as weird as Burning Joe. I have to get out. I have to find a way to stop Mordecai! _

He realized, though, there was only one way he could get out: the Master Sword. Mordecai certainly wouldn't free him. And even if he did it would just be to make him a prisoner in Hyrule Castle again.

No, he needed to get out and get away from Mordecai. He needed to find this rebellion and help them save Hyrule. And the only way to do that was to contact Zelda and beg for her help.

He took in a shaky breath, looking back up at Burning Joe. "If I get out of this Realm . . . will the fire stop? Will I be okay?"

"You will."

Link held out his hand, a determined expression crossing his face. "Then do it."

Not giving him a moment to reconsider, Burning Joe reached forward and grasped his hand. The effect was instant. The fire spread onto his arm and over his body. A hoarse cry escaped his throat at the pain. He squeezed his eye closed before opening it, seeing the skin on his arm burn away before growing back.

_It's so hot! _His mind locked in panic. _It's so, so hot!_

"Hold in there, Link," he heard Galen tell him.

Suddenly there was a blinding glow. Link squinted, finding the source of the light to be the back of his hand. He watched in awe as the outline of the Triforce appeared, one triangle glowing more prominently.

"Hero," Burning Joe said, "reach out and feel for the power."

Link focused on the Triforce, struggling to feel it. And, at least, he did. It was a bubbly, churning power inside him. It felt like a lightning bolt, and he was overwhelmed at the intensity.

"No, concentrate!" Burning Joe snapped. "Use that power and reach out for the Princess. Focus on her essence and call out for her. She will hear you."

Link closed his eyes, trying to ignore the red-hot pain. He pictured Zelda in his mind, thought of the short time they'd had together, and tried to reach out for her.

_Zelda . . ._

_Zelda?_

_Zelda!_

Suddenly, the blackness around him took on a more substantial form. Instead of closed, his eye was open and he was no longer on fire. He looked around at the infinite blackness, wondering what had happened. He felt a strange disconnect from his body.

And then she was there. Zelda's expression was lined with confusion and shock before her gaze settled on him. Then it twisted into a glare. "Link! Learned how to use your Triforce piece, did you?"

"Um . . ." His single eye darted around the blackness once more before focusing on her. "Kind of, yes."

"What do you want?"

He appraised her, shocked at the change. Of course she was older, and quite pretty, but there was more. He remembered her in an expensive dress, her golden hair clean and shining. Her skin had looked as soft as a baby's from being taken care of in the castle. But now she was wearing ragged, dirty clothes. Her hair had been cut slightly shorter and was tied back haphazardly from her face. Her skin was also dirty, and he noticed a fading bruise on her forehead.

What had happened to her in the last two years?

When Zelda had heard someone calling her name telepathically, she'd been shocked. She didn't entirely recognize the voice, but knew who it must be. Pure curiosity had prompted her to answer his call, transporting them into a place where their minds could speak to each other.

She was a bit surprised at how he looked. She had thought he'd be much more . . . pampered. Age had changed his features, his cute boyishness becoming more handsome. He wore a dark green shirt and brown pants, nothing too fancy but a good quality of material. He had one eye covered up, which puzzled her. But it was his expression that caught her attention the most. He looked so very, very tired. His eye shone with the kind of hurt she only saw in soldier's eyes. Of someone who had witnessed and experienced too much pain too soon.

What had happened to him?

"Please, help me," he said softly.

She crossed her arms. "Why would I do that? You _betrayed _us!"

Recognition clicked in her mind. She'd said these things before, in a vision she'd had a long time ago.

Link gave a laugh tinged with sadness. "Then I guess I got what I deserved." He reached up and pulled the black cloth from around his head, revealing an eye where the brilliant blue had been faded and a dark red outline of a 'T' had been cut around it.

Zelda stared at him, swallowing her suddenly tight throat. "Well . . . I guess so. Why do you need my help? I can't fix that."

"Mordecai has sent me into the Realm of Eternal Darkness." Seeing her angry expression flicker again, he pressed on, "I'm trapped there right now speaking to you. _Please, _Zelda . . . please help me."

She looked away as she snapped. "That Realm is for criminals. It's no more than you deserve."

"I know," he groaned weakly. "I know I messed up. You have every right to be angry with me. But if you free me I can help you. I know all about Mordecai, the generals, what's going on throughout Hyrule . . . And I'm a fighter. I'll help your rebellion."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know about the Rebellion?"

He shrugged. "Mordecai knows. He's been trying to hunt you down."

Worry gnawed at her. She'd have to tell this to Impa.

"Zelda, I am begging you," he pressed, his voice catching with emotion. "Please get me out of here. I want a chance to make up for what I've done. I'll do whatever you want me to. Please, please, _please."_

She was taken aback. He truly was begging her. At first she couldn't believe it, but then realized that he was being sincere. He really felt bad, and was really desperate. Conflicting emotions warred within her. The desire to let him rot in that Realm forever . . . and the desire to be sympathetic and set him free.

She needed time to think this over. To weigh the pros and cons. So she said, "I'll think about it." And then she severed the connection.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda thought about it for one entire day. She tried to give herself a quick solution. To see this as Link's just punishment and move on. But their conversation kept coming back to her as she ate breakfast, went out to fetch some water for the kitchen, ran laps through the woods with Impa, ate a light lunch, helped sort through the weapons they'd obtained during the raid on the fort, and all throughout dinner.

She tried to weigh the good and bad of the freeing Link in hope that would settle her mind.

The good: Link had inside information about their enemy. Apparently he was skilled as a warrior. And freeing Link would be a small victory over Mordecai.

The bad: Link had betrayed them and deserved to be punished.

But Zelda knew that was her own selfishness speaking. Her own desire to get revenge. And that wasn't becoming of a former princess or someone who would lead the country again one day. She had to put the needs of others above her own.

And, with great reluctance and annoyance, she came to a decision that she would help Link.

That left the question of how. Sure, she had the Master Sword, but only the Hero could use it. So she couldn't open the Realm of Eternal Darkness that way. But she had the Triforce of Wisdom, that had to count for something. She and Link had a bond because of their pieces.

So as these thoughts left her unable to sleep in her cot, she decided to go to the one person she knew might be able to answer her questions: Talisman.

Talisman's room was quite a distance from hers. She tried to keep quiet as she maneuvered through the twisting, dark tunnels, not wanting to wake anybody. She heard a few people snoring and a quiet conversation going on in one room. As she turned left at the last fork, she made her way to the very end of a snaking corridor and pushed aside the yellow sheet that blocked Talisman's room.

He had next to no possessions in it. Just a simple cot and a small pack on the floor with his belongings. He was in loose sleep clothes, and it was strange to see such an ancient man doing something as normal as sleeping.

Letting the curtain fall shut behind her, she kneeled beside his bed. "Talisman."

His hazel eyes fluttered open, settling on her. "Your Highness?"

"I need to speak to you."

She gave him a few moments to fully wake and sit up. He smoothed down his shirt and regarded her with a characteristic tranquil expression. "What bothers you this late?"

Zelda crossed her legs, sighing. "I'm hoping you can help me with a problem. Last night Link contacted me telepathically. Mordecai has locked him in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He wants me to help him get out."

After a pause, he asked, "And will you?"

"Yes, I will. He'd be . . . beneficial for the Rebellion. He knows a lot."

"And he's the Hero," Talisman said pointedly. "We will need him."

She shrugged one shoulder. "That too, I guess."

After another pause, he pressed the conversation forward, "You wish to know how to free him."

"Yes. I mean, I have the Master Sword, but what good will that do? I'm not Link. Is there no way for me to get him out?"

Talisman was quiet a long time, his eyes looking down as he thought. After the minutes dragged by he at last met her gaze again. "There is a way. But it will be dangerous."

Zelda sighed, weighing if she wanted to free Link that much. Deciding she did, she said, "I'll be able to handle it."

He studied her with narrowed eyes. "This will require you to go to Hyrule Castle."

She thought this over for a moment. She couldn't dismiss the excitement at the prospect. It made her feel like a true Sheikah. A true rebel. Her experience in raiding the fort had given her an extra boost of confidence. But she knew this would require a stealth mission. She would need to go alone.

"I'll go alone," she said aloud.

"I think that would be best," he said hesitantly, "however, it may be safer for you to bring Impa along."

"I'll be fine." _This is something I want to do on my own, just to prove I can do it. Plus I want to have Link to myself before we get back to the Rebellion. _

He shook his head slightly. "I disapprove, but as the Princess of Destiny this is your choice. No one else can free Link but you, so you can make your own decisions." He sat up straighter. "Here is what you must do. Take the Master Sword with you and sneak into Hyrule Castle. You must locate the Sword of Spirits."

Already questions were swirling in Zelda's mind. How would she get into the castle unnoticed? Where would the Sword be kept, and how could she get to it?

"Place the Master Sword atop the Sword of Spirits. Then use the power of the Triforce of Wisdom to reach into both of the swords – the Master Sword to open the Realm, and the Sword of Spirits to grasp Link's soul – and say Link's name." A small smile played at his lips. "Say it with conviction and meaning, not annoyance and anger."

Zelda couldn't help chuckling.

"You can do this because you both have a piece of the Triforce," he continued, his expression turning serious again. He looked intently into her eyes. "You and Link have a very strong bond. Something that has the potential to be quite powerful if you accept it whole-heartedly. You are destined to be together."

Zelda sighed, nodding. "I understand. I can do this."

Talisman added, "You will probably need to create some sort of distraction to get Mordecai to leave his Sword. And though it may be tempting, do not take the Sword of Spirits with you. Mordecai is no longer interested in Link, otherwise he wouldn't have sent him into the Realm. If you make it away from the castle, he will not pursue you. But if you steal the Sword of Spirits, he will stop at nothing to hunt you down and get it back. Don't draw his full attention to you. Not yet."

"That's wise of you, Talisman," she acknowledged. "I won't."

He bowed his head. "It's a high honor indeed to be called wise by the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

She gave a small laugh, rubbing her arm absently. "I don't feel very wise."

"Your young age and your difficult circumstances cloud your mind. In time, things will be seen clearly."

She was in awe at the way he could simplify things. To see things so calmly and objectively. It almost made her want to live as long as he had to give her that same perspective on the world. But she knew it wasn't just the years he'd lived but also the hardships he'd endured that defined his character. And she admired him for that.

"Thank you, Talisman. You really are indispensible."

He gave her a soft smile. "Are you sure I cannot convince you to take Impa along? I fear for your safety."

She shook her head, standing. "I want to do this on my own. For my own confidence. And this isn't just about freeing Link. It's personal."

He seemed to understand. "I hope you and Link work out your differences. Have a safe journey."

It didn't seem like she needed to tell him she was leaving now. She had to go when Impa didn't know. And she wanted to leave soon before Mordecai decided to take Link back out of the Realm. She turned to leave when Talisman called out, "Oh, Your Highness. One more thing."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"When you free Link, he should materialize where you are. Unless, of course, Mordecai has only sent his soul into the Realm and not his body. In which case, his soul will return to wherever his body is being kept and you'll have to meet him there."

Worry suddenly overtook her. "What if . . . his body has been destroyed?"

"Then he will have nowhere to return to. But I don't think you need worry about that. If Mordecai wanted him dead, he would have killed him."

Zelda frowned, processing this. "Why didn't he just kill him? He could have easily, after Link had served his purpose."

"Knowing Mordecai as I do, I believe he kept Link alive for two reasons. One was in hopes of getting another powerful pawn under his control, like the generals. The second is that killing Link would look like he was afraid of the boy. And Mordecai never wants to seem weak. Link's young age probably helped him in this. If he'd been an adult, a seasoned warrior, that may have changed Mordecai's mind. And he does not kill him now because it would look like he'd lost the battle of controlling Link. Rather, he wants to assert his dominance and punish the Hero."

Zelda shook her head in exasperation. "I hate it when people stroke their egos at the expense of others."

"I do, too. Good luck, Princess."

She inclined her head. "I'll be back. Please don't tell Impa where I'm going."

"As her Highness wishes it."

Zelda wasn't use to getting her wishes obeyed anymore. It made her feel good and bad at the same time. So she just smiled and left his room. She made her way through the Southern Neighborhood to her own room. She changed quickly into her Sheikah gear and packed herself with weapons. She strapped the Master Sword onto her back, wrapping it in a bundle to make it look more like a pack rather than a sword. It was heavy and too big for her, but she would make do. She pulled a gray tunic over her other clothes, using that to conceal her weapons. Then she grabbed a dark cloak and threw it around her shoulder, hoping that would conceal her identity. Not that anyone would recognize her anymore, but it was better safe than sorry.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Impa.

_Hey Impa! _

_This will make you mad, so I'm sorry. I've left for an important mission. I will be gone for a few days, no more than a week. I would have told you, but I need to do this by myself. When I return, I promise to humbly apologize to you and do any chores without question. _

_I love you! _

_Your Favorite Person in Hyrule, _

_Zelda_

She sighed, adjusting her clothes until she was comfortable. She snuck into the kitchen and packed some food along with a few bottles of water. Then she crept through the main cavern and to the entrance. She knew where the guards were stationed, so it was easy for her to avoid their sight as she made her way into the darkness of the woods.

Once she decided she was out of sight, she let out her breath and smiled. The night air was cool and it felt good on her skin. She was so familiar with these woods now that they felt like home. She turned northeast, the direction of Hyrule Castle. It would be a long journey, but she felt confident she could make it. And it would give her plenty of time to work out a plan.

"Alright," she said softly to herself. "Let's go get Link." Then she took off running through the forest.

.

LoZ

.

Link writhed on the rough ground of the Realm of Eternal Darkness, his body flaming and hot. He stared up at the black, heavy sky, his jaw set tightly so he wouldn't moan. The pain was similar to Mordecai scarring his face or whipping his back, only it was his entire body and it didn't stop. He no longer questioned why Burning Joe was crazy. He thought he'd soon go crazy too if the pain didn't stop.

Galen sat cross-legged beside him, fiddling with a dagger. Burning Joe was also sitting, watching Link without saying anything. Galen had told the other man Link's story, and both hadn't left the boy's side for a moment. Even when a group of people came up trying to cause trouble, Galen had cussed them out and told them to leave. When that hadn't worked, Burning Joe had stood up and reached forward with a low groan that reminded had Link of a Redead. That had scared off their attackers. It seemed no one else wanted to become one of Burning Joe's Screaming Victims.

Link needed something to distract him from the pain. After a few rough starts he got his voice to work. "It's different . . . in here than when Mordecai . . . ruled. It's chaotic."

"Mordecai had people on a short leash," Galen replied. "I saw him sending more than one person into the Realm of Lost Souls."

"This is the Realm's true nature," Burning Joe said. "The people who are sent here are often violent criminals. Organization and peace isn't welcome."

Link turned his head wearily to look over at Burning Joe, who just stared back with that vacant look in his eyes. Still, the boy knew not to write him off as an invalid. He'd gotten the Triforce to shine. He was a son of a Sage. He knew he owed both him and Galen a lot. "Thank you, Burning Joe. For helping me."

"It was something you could have done by yourself all along."

"I don't think so. I never felt the Triforce in me, though I did try to a few times."

"You doubt yourself, Hero." He tilted his head to the side. "Why is that?"

Link sighed, looking back up at the sky. "I don't know. I've never felt like the Hero. Especially not after I realized what I'd done. The evil I let loose on Hyrule."

Galen reached over like he was going to pat the boy's arm, then thought better of it and pulled back. "You're trying to fix it. That's all that matters now."

Link looked over at the man. "Thank you, too, Galen. I'd probably be huddled up somewhere miserable if it hadn't been for you. If I do get out of here, I promise to free both of you."

And he meant it. Neither were men of any particular evil. While Burning Joe may have been a criminal, he wasn't a murderer. And they had been so helpful to him. Not only assisting in contacting Zelda, but even now as they stayed by his side, concerned at his agony and protecting him from the others of the Realm. He wouldn't leave them here.

"I don't hold onto hope anymore," Galen said carefully, "but I do appreciate your gesture, Link."

They fell into silence again, occasionally broken by Burning Joe clapping his hands at random intervals followed by annoyed glances from Galen. And as the time passed Link began to worry more and more than Zelda wasn't going to free him.

.

LoZ

.

It took three days of travel for Zelda to reach Castle Town. She'd kept off the roads and had bought a horse for part of the journey, selling it again at the next town. She had tried to eat lightly, and it wasn't too difficult given that she was used to a limited diet now. It was her Hyrule, and she knew it well. She knew the route to take to get to Castle Town unnoticed. And the best entrance to go through where there wouldn't be many people.

She now hung back in an unoccupied alley, listening to the steady conversation of the main streets. The warm sunlight didn't penetrate here, leaving her in the shade. She kept her hood up, and her layers of clothes were making her a bit too hot.

It was the first time she'd been back in the town since she'd run away two years ago. It brought a pain of longing on. The place hadn't changed too dramatically. She could see where things had been rebuilt or patched up from the destruction of the generals and Mordecai. And the market wasn't quite as active as it used to be. It also lacked the happy, warm vibe it once had.

She had already planned how to get inside. There was a sewage tunnel on the side of the castle. She'd explored it before when she was a little girl. It would be a means of getting in and out. She also figured where the Sword of Spirits would most likely be kept: in Mordecai's room. And her best guess was that his room was her murdered father's room. The idea disgusted the princess, but at least it was predictable. Once she freed Link's soul, if he didn't appear before her, she knew the most likely scenario was that his body was in the dungeons. She knew the quickest route there, also.

That only left one gap in her plan. What would she use as a distraction? She'd thought of various scenarios on her way to Castle Town, from making her appearance known and hiding again, to catching the town on fire. But what she needed was a distraction that would get Mordecai to leave his room and not feel prompted to bring the Sword of Spirits. So anything threatening wouldn't work. But it would have to be important enough that he'd check it out himself.

Zelda sighed, making herself comfortable against the wall. She'd have to think of something soon. The sun was already beginning to set. She would break in at nightfall.

She let two hours pass before she deemed it dark enough. She then snuck through the town, sticking to the shadows and avoiding the most populated areas. There was a gate that blocked off the path to the castle, but she scaled over the wall and dropped into the grass below.

Zelda looked around to be sure she hadn't been spotted. She could see silhouettes of guards on patrol. Keeping close to the wall, she made her way away from the path and toward the line of hedges that ran along another wall. She dropped next to them, hoping their darkness would conceal her figure. Keeping low, she ran beside them until she neared the castle.

Her breath was taken away as she saw it again. It truly was majestic, reaching up to the stars. She could see the steps to the entrance were well-guarded. Feeling grateful she knew the castle so well, she followed the hedges until they ran out, then darted to the corner of the castle, pressing her body against the cool stone.

She peered around the side. It was a smaller space, only a few yards wide, the castle on one side and a tall stone wall on the other. She could see where the ground had been carved out to provide a drainage ditch, and could see the flash of moonlight off metal that was the sewage tunnel she was looking for. There was only one guard on patrol, but that presented enough of a problem on its own. If she killed him, whenever the guards changed shifts that would attract instant attention. But to sneak to the tunnel, she would have to be really careful that he didn't see her.

Zelda bit her lip, weighing the options. She observed the guard as he turned and began pacing the opposite way, his back to her. She started at her moment of opportunity. Not going to waste it, she raced along the castle wall, her hand hovering near her dagger just in case. As soon as she got close enough, she dropped lightly into the drainage ditch. She stayed low and went over to the bars that blocked off the entrance. She could easily slip through them as a child. She hoped that still held true.

Zelda snuck her head through, greeted with a disgusting rotten stench. She twisted her shoulders and got her arms inside, gripping the bars to push herself along. Her torso slipped through easily, but she got hung up on her hips.

Inwardly growling, she pushed and twisted until she got her hips past, pulling her legs after her. She maneuvered into a crouch, observing the rounded, stone tunnel. A light layer of murky water ran down the middle. She moved to the slopes on either side that were dry and began making her way through them. The tunnel wasn't as big as she'd remembered, and she had to duck to keep her head from hitting.

_Good so far. Just keeping going. _

This brought back so many memories of sneaking out of the castle that she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It didn't take her long until she found the exit she was looking for. Located just overhead, it was barred off and led into the torture chamber. She paused for a moment, listening, to be sure no one was there. Confident it was empty, she jumped up and caught hold of the bars. The muscles in her arms straining, she pulled herself up and through them, once again having a bit of trouble with her hips. She was instantly glad she hadn't brought Impa along. She doubted the muscular woman's body would have been able to fit through.

Zelda made her way through the torture chamber and to the door. She listened for noise, but no one was on guard. She slipped out and jogged up the winding stairs. It felt so strange, being back in her home that no longer belonged to her. It made her bristle at the injustice of it all.

_I _will _take back my home, Mordecai. You just wait. _

At last she reached the first floor and paused, wondering what she could use as a distraction. She cautiously wandered the dark halls, keeping her senses alert for any soldiers or servants. Moonlight came through the windows at odd intervals, creating white pools on the floor. The castle was slightly different than it had been when she'd lived there. Paintings were hung up everywhere, the plant life that used to adorn the corners was gone, and the halls had this vacant feeling. As if no one in the castle was happy to be there.

Just as she began to pass the doors to the kitchen, inspiration struck her. Of course, the kitchen! As much as she loved the huge kitchen, it was the opportune place to set a fire. No one would feel like there was an attack if a fire started there, but it would still arouse Mordecai to come and look at it. And he would have no need to bring the Sword of Spirits. Of course, she knew there was still a possibility that he would, but that was as good of a plan as she was going to get.

Zelda pushed open the doors to the dining room and made her way through into the kitchen. Food was still set about. Apparently the cooks were in the process of cleaning up for the day and had stepped out for a moment. That was both a good and bad thing. It was good that they would be back and be sure to notice and report the fire. But it was bad that she only had a small window of opportunity.

The princess hurried over to the alcove used for cooking. Matches were set to the side, and a jar of burning oil was near them. She grabbed both, trying to move silently. The oil sloshed up against the sides of the jar as she tilted it and began to pour it over the floor of the kitchen, making sure to get it on the wooden table in the center. Once satisfied, she set the jar down and backed toward the door to make a quick exit. She struck the match against the wall, watching a small flame flare up. Then she threw it into the kitchen, turned, and ran.

She heard the _whoosh _of flames spring up and felt the heat on her back. She darted out of the dining room and into the corridor, pressing herself into the shadows of a corner. There she waited, listening. It wasn't long until the alarm was raised. She heard voices shouting in panic, and a couple of guards and servants rush into the dining room.

_Come on, come on, _she thought, hoping Mordecai would take the bait.

He did. She saw him hurrying after the others, his expression tight. It was difficult to tell if he'd brought the Sword or not due to his dark robe billowing about. It didn't look like it, though. And this was her best chance.

Zelda wasted no time. She bolted down the halls toward her late father's room. She pumped her arms and legs, moving in the deadly silent way the Sheikah were notorious for. Her black cloak rippled out behind her, the Master Sword now a steady ache on her back.

She knew Mordecai's room would still be guarded. Any ruler with half a brain would keep their chambers on constant guard. So she was not caught by surprise as she turned the corner and saw the single soldier outside the door. It was he, however, that was caught unprepared. And he didn't seem to fully realize what was happening until she leapt into the air, spun around, and delivered a kick into his head. He crashed against the wall and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Zelda knew it was unlikely someone would pay attention to that noise with all the commotion going on in the kitchen. Still, she didn't want to waste time. She hurried into the king's room and closed the door behind her.

She didn't allow herself a moment to appreciate the huge space that held so many memories – or how much Mordecai had changed it. In the darkness of the room, she saw the Sword of Spirits lying in a locked glass case near the bed. Hurrying over to it, her breath left her as she stared at a weapon of so much dark magic. As the Princess of Destiny, she was sensitive to it, and could feel the dark aura pulsing from it. She wondered if Link did, too.

The weapon was an average length for a sword, its blade engraved with black symbols. The polished black hilt was made of curving designs that looked like shadows trying to escape. It truly was a weapon of evil. She resisted the urge to steal or try to destroy it right now. She was here for Link. The quest against Mordecai could wait.

Zelda took the hilt of her dagger and smashed the glass open. She then lifted out the Sword of Spirits. Chills crawled up her skin at contact with the weapon. She quickly set it down on the large bed, then unstrapped the Master Sword from her back. The muscles in her shoulders were stiff and she rolled them, alleviating the pressure. Unrolling the Master Sword from its bundle, she carefully set it atop the Sword of Spirits.

The princess let out her breath slowly, clearing her mind and calming her soul. She didn't know how much time she had until Mordecai came back, so she would have to do this right the first time.

Zelda closed her eyes and rested her hands on the blades. Tapping into the Triforce of Wisdom, she reached for the magic that bound both swords. After a moment, she felt it. One was pure and light, the other tainted and dark. She kept a mental hold of both and, banishing the anger she held at the Hero and focusing on their intertwined destinies, she said his name.

"_Link."_

.

LoZ

.

It was a strange sensation. But at the moment, it was the best thing Link had ever felt. Even as he lay in pain on the ground, Galen and Burning Joe talking softly to him, he felt a tug on his soul and his tie to the Realm of Eternal Darkness loosening. The shock and joy must have shown on his face, because his two friends sat up straighter, and Galen said his name in concern.

"She came for me!" Link gasped. "She's freeing me! I promise, I'll come back to-"

But his words were whisked away as, for a moment, he didn't have any semblance of a physical form. And then his eyes were closed, he could feel something cold and hard under his back. He smelled decay, and heard a leak echoing close by. But none of that mattered because the pain was gone. No more fire, no more burning, no more of his skin melting off.

A choked sob of relief escaped his throat as he sat up, looking around. He was in the dungeons, in a cell bordered by rusted metal bars. A quick look over his body proved he hadn't been injured. He sure was hungry and thirsty, though. But not in the way he thought he would be after spending days in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Perhaps because his soul wasn't in his body, it had gone into some sort of suspended state.

He crawled over to the bars and looked out, gazing down the stone hallway that ran before the lines of cells. He was alone in here, no other prisoners or guards. Mordecai wasn't known to keep prisoners, and obviously he felt Link wouldn't escape. The boy stood up, rattling the bars to check for a weakness. They shifted, but not enough. He wouldn't be able to break them.

Link sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The walls of the dungeon were coated in grime and dried blood. That explained the bad smell. He looked around but couldn't find a key anywhere. He ran his fingers over the lock of his cell, reaching through the bars and finding the hole.

And idea occurred to him. He reached back under his shirt and felt that the dagger was still stuck in the waistband of his pants. The weapon he'd brought along when Nenya had warned him about the way Mordecai was acting. Taking it out, he reached through the bars again and stuck the blade into the keyhole.

It took several minutes of twisting, pushing, and frustrated curse words. But at last he heard the lock click, or break perhaps, and the door swung open. Link stumbled out of his cell, sighing.

"Link?"

He whipped around to see Zelda standing at the entrance to the dungeons. Her black cloak concealed most of her figure, and her hair was tied back into a braid. She looked disheveled, but her eyes burned with adrenaline.

"Zelda," he breathed. "Thank-"

"Let's just get out of here," she snapped.

He took a step forward, then paused. "Do you have the Master Sword with you?"

"Of course," she said, gesturing to a bundle on her back. "How else do you think I- Hey!" She jumped back as he ran forward, bringing her hands up defensively. "I didn't say you can touch it."

He skidded to a stop, frowning. "I _need _it, Zelda. I have to free two friends from the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

"Uh-uh. No way. I'm not bringing criminals back to the Rebellion."

Link crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have been able to contact you if it wasn't for them. They helped me. I'm not leaving them. And I'm not leaving here unless I free them."

Zelda gritted her teeth, looking him up and down. He obviously wasn't going to budge. She was tempted to refuse to give ground, also. Just to see if he'd really sacrifice his freedom for his criminal friends'. But they were short on time. She couldn't afford to get herself captured.

With a dramatic huff Zelda unstrapped the sword and threw it to him. He caught it clumsily. "Fine. I don't have time for this."

Zelda watched him yank the Master Sword free from its bundle and slice the air, creating a portal. He hopped through. She shook her head, waiting from him to return. It was strange talking to him in person. Seeing him before her. For years she'd only had the brief memory. He was different than she expected him to be. Not that that changed anything. He was still a traitor.

A portal reopened in the air, startling her. She watched as Link jumped out, followed by a rugged looking man in leather armor and skinny black-haired man with wide, crazy eyes.

"Galen, Burning Joe," Link said, "this is Zelda. Zelda, these are the two that helped me."

Galen bowed his head, but it was offset by the smirk on his face. Burning Joe looked at his hands, whispering, "I'm no longer on fire. No fire . . . no fire."

Link patted his arm. "Nope. You're free from pain."

Zelda threw out her arms. "Let's go! We're going have to be faster now that we have a bigger party."

Link strapped the Master Sword onto his back, trying to get comfortable with its length and weight. He handed his dagger to Burning Joe, since he knew Galen already had a weapon. "We're ready."

The princess in the lead, they raced up the stairs and out of the dungeons. She led them through the maze of halls, pausing at corners to make sure the path was clear. Link realized she was taking them to a side exit of the castle.

Zelda had to abandon her plan to go back through the torture chamber. Link would be able to squeeze through the bars, but the two men definitely wouldn't. Well, maybe that scrawny one called Burning Joe, but not Galen. They would have to exit out the side and contend with the guards. And they'd need horses. Speed was of the essence here.

As they ran down the length of one hall, a door at the end, Zelda whispered, "There will be guards on the outside of this door. Get your weapons ready." She drew her own dagger as she heard them ready theirs into position.

Pausing just before the door, Zelda jerked it open and prepared to leap out . . . only to be interrupted by Link jumping through, Master Sword in his hands. She watched, stunned, as he used the heavy weight of the sword to his advantage, swinging around in a circle and slitting the throats of the two soldiers on duty. Their bodies fell to the ground.

"Nice work," Galen commented as they stepped out into the night.

Link grinned in response.

_He wasn't kidding when he said he could fight, _Zelda thought. "All right, boys. We're heading along the outskirts of the wall and into the town. We'll just have to deal quickly with the guards on the way. Then we're stealing horses in the market and taking off as quickly as we can into Hyrule Field. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Galen gave a playful salute.

"No fire," Burning Joe said.

Link nodded.

Zelda turned around and led them along the walls, staying low. She got annoyed at how loudly they moved. Link wasn't too bad, but Galen and Burning Joe made so much noise she wouldn't be surprised if the entire army pounced on them. She kept to the outer walls until she couldn't anymore. They would need to go onto the main path and break through the gate the old fashioned way.

She drew her other dagger, holding one in each hand as she charged forward. She pounced on top of the first soldier, slicing his throat cleanly and riding his body to the ground. Galen impaled another, coming up behind him. Link blocked the attack of one guard and Burning Joe tackled him, stabbing him repeatedly in an animalistic manner.

Before she could give the order Zelda saw Galen opening the gate with the lever. She felt happy that at least one of the criminals was capable. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the other.

Link sheathed the Master Sword as the gate opened and followed the group as they ran through. A few more soldiers jumped in their way but they were quickly taken out. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. They were good. They were really good.

They burst into the market and went straight for the stables. Zelda kicked the wooden gate open, breaking the lock. They grabbed two horses that were already saddled, adjusting the straps. The stable owner came out, shouting, "Hey! Horse thieves! I'm going to-"

Galen knocked him in the head with the hilt of his weapon, rendering him unconscious. Then he mounted one horse, holding his hand out for Link, "Hop on."

The boy took it, getting on behind him. He looked over at their other two companions.

Zelda reined the horse in, nimbly getting on the saddle. She looked over at Burning Joe. "You can ride, but only behind me. I drive."

"No fire," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, so you said," she sighed. "Get on."

Burning Joe mounted behind her and they kicked their horses into a gallop. They charged through the dark market, the animals' hooves clattering on the stone. And then Hyrule Field was before them, open and green and the most beautiful thing Link had ever seen. He blinked in awe as they rode out into it, the free air hitting his face and scattering his hair.

_I'm out, _he thought, his mind reeling. _I'm out of the Realm, out of the castle, out of the town. I'm free! _

He bit his lip to restrain himself from letting out a whoop of excitement. But he couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped. Galen glanced back at him, grinning. Zelda frowned. Burning Joe pointed out that there was no fire.

Link spared one last glance at Hyrule Castle as it receded in the distance, a smile on his face. And he kept watching until it vanished into the night.

.

LoZ

.

Mordecai stood in his room, his arms crossed tightly and his brows slightly furrowed. He stared at the mess of broken glass, the shards glittering in the moonlight that came through the windows. His gaze then moved to the Sword of Spirits on his bed.

No, he didn't like this one bit.

With measured strides he crossed the distance from the door to his bed, his clothes reeking of the smoke from the kitchen fire they'd finally put out. The beautiful kitchen was gone, along with all the high-priced food. To say he was angry was an understatement. He'd been furious with the cooks. But now, seeing this, made him realize it wasn't the cooks at all. He'd been deceived. And he hated the feeling.

Mordecai stopped before the bed, glancing down at the Sword of Spirits. It was curious that someone would go to so much trouble to free the Sword only to leave it behind. He tilted his head to the side, puzzled, before he noticed a piece of paper under the blade.

He lifted it out and read the short note over, a frown settling onto his face.

_Mordecai, _

_Since you no longer wanted Link, I took him off your hands. Hope you don't mind! _

_Lots of love, _

_The Princess of Hyrule_

.

.

.

**End of Part II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Part III

**I'm glad to have such a positive response from last chapter! A lot of you seem to really like Zelda's note. 8D It was definitely a chapter I was excited about writing! **

**Thanks to fanofzeldaseclares, Kamil the Awesome, Yukieclair, DawnAndNightfall, Katie, Snowyflakes, TwilightWakerofTime, Sbirney, Shadowy7, NRZWolf13, Roxy12, ZeLinkFanGirl, and ShadowQueenMidna for your ever-awesome reviews! **

**Billyblue: **Since Mordecai already knew of the existence of the Rebellion and that Zelda was still alive, she knew she wasn't putting anything in jeopardy by leaving that note. She was simply taking responsibility for helping Link – and was unable to resist taunting a bit. That note didn't tell Mordecai anything he didn't already know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda **

* * *

**.  
**

**CH. 17 **

**.  
**

**Part III**

**.  
**

It was all too obvious to Link that Zelda was making a point to talk to him as little as possible. She was angry, he knew that. He understood it. He accepted it. But all the same, he felt like he was being treated unfairly.

It took two days until they reached the border of the woods. Zelda only spoke to give direction, to answer a direct question, or to tell Burning Joe off when he was getting on her nerves. Burning Joe still seemed in awe at the fact that he wasn't on fire and was free in the world. He'd make small remarks about how things had changed. Link couldn't imagine what he was going through. And he felt sorry for the man.

Galen was the most talkative. He didn't seem to notice – or wouldn't acknowledge – Zelda's stubborn silence. He made conversation with everyone, always staying amiable and upbeat. Link wondered how much of it was to keep a fight from happening, and how much was just Galen's personality.

Link felt refreshed. Wonderful. Happy. Perfect. Nothing could bring down how good he felt right now. He was free from Mordecai. He wondered what would happen to Hassin, Logon, and Nenya, and he wondered what the generals would think. But right now he didn't worry. He would stop Mordecai eventually.

As they left the horses behind and began to travel on foot through the woods, daylight chopping through the branches, Link could feel the tension rolling off of Zelda. He glanced warily at her as they trudged up a slight incline, their boots moving carefully through the thick foliage. The forest was loud with the calls of birds and insects. A gentle breeze rattled the leaves high overhead.

Zelda slowed to a stop, causing the three following her to stop, also. She looked around the forest, then up at the sky. "We'll rest for a moment. I'm going to the river to fill up the canteens. Come help me, Link."

He frowned, but said, "Alright."

Galen and Burning Joe cast him nervous glances as he walked after Zelda into the woods. He was a bit nervous. She seemed to get angrier with every step she took. But after living for two years as a prisoner in Mordecai's castle, repeatedly fighting with Rolox, getting his face scarred in a torture chamber and getting sent into the Realm of Eternal Darkness and caught on fire . . . Zelda was the last thing he was afraid of. He didn't even know if he had the ability to fear anymore.

She led him several yards into the thick of the woods. He heard the river before he saw it, fairly wide but shallow. It looked so good he wanted to quickly bathe. He was so used to bathing every day at the castle that he felt dirty.

He watched the princess cautiously as she knelt by the water and pulled four canteens from her pack. She began filling them up. Her body was coiled like a spring, her face tense. She looked like she might explode at any minute.

Link slowly picked up one canteen and started to fill it with water. He kept watch on Zelda in his peripheral vision, keeping on his toes in case she tried something.

And then, like a slingshot pulled back too far that it snapped, she spun around, jumped up, and with a cry laced with anger and hurt, she kicked at his head. Link sprang to his feet and took a quick step back, her attack missing him by inches. She followed that up with another kick. He ducked, letting it pass over his head before straightening.

Zelda paused a moment, panting, looking him up and down. He knew he'd surprised her. She had underestimated him. He hadn't underestimated her, though. Anyone that could break into Hyrule Castle on their own was formidable. Plus everything about her attire and the way she snuck about screamed "trained killer".

Link took a half step back, watching her guardedly. After a pause she darted to him, her fists swinging with angry grunts. He backed up, swiveling from side to side to avoid being hit. As her last attack came he brought up his arm, blocking it. They both paused, holding gazes, before Link shoved her back.

They stood there, breathing hard and sizing each other up. Then Link shouted, "What do you want, Zelda? What do you want me to say? That I'm idiotic and a traitor?" He spread his arms. "I am. Does that make you feel better?"

"No!" she yelled. "I want you to pay for what you did to me and to Hyrule!"

"And beating me up will fix it?" he snapped back, feeling defensive. "If you kill me will that make everything better?"

She stomped her foot, growling in anger. "Everything will _not _be better unless I _make _it!" She began walking toward him, pointing a finger accusingly as she said, "I have to stay hidden because of you. I lost my father because of you. I've been helping to lead a rebellion since I was twelve because of you!" She planted her finger on his chest, but he didn't budge. He glared at her through his one eye. "If I want things to get better, I'm going to have to make them through my own hard work and out-smarting my opponents. If I want justice to happen, it's going to be because I took it upon myself to stop Mordecai. And so far, the only _justice _I've seen is you getting sent into the Realm of Eternal Darkness and _this_!" She gestured to Link's scar, the bottom point and the edge of the 'T' just visible.

That hurt. The muscles in his jaw twitched, and he blinked away the burning in his eye. They stood there, faces inches apart, and holding one another's gazes.

At last Link swallowed his tight throat and said in a softer tone, "I don't know what you want me to do."

After a pause Zelda let out her breath, her body relaxing. She glanced to the side and muttered, "I don't know, either." Then she picked up the canteens and began to head back to Galen and Burning Joe.

Hesitating for a moment, Link followed. Galen seemed to notice something had happened, but didn't make any comment as Zelda silently passed out the canteens and led them through the woods again. The hours dragged by and just as the sun began to set the princess said, "The Rebellion's cave is up ahead."

"That trip was looooong," Burning Joe stated.

Link looked around, suddenly aware that they were being watched. As they continued forward, guards hidden around the trees made themselves visible, calling out greetings to Zelda. She waved back, her heart obviously not in it.

Then he saw the cave entrance. It was nestled into the side of a hill, not very big so as not to attract attention. Foliage was grown up thick around it. He wondered how big the system was, and how many members of the Rebellion there were.

"It's a big place," Zelda said, as if reading his thoughts. "We have over two hundred members living here."

"Wow," Galen commented.

As they went up to the entrance a woman stepped out. She was muscle-bounded with white hair and amber eyes that swept over the group before settling on Zelda. "I'm sure you already know everything I am thinking," she snapped.

Zelda smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, Impa. But look!" She gestured to the Hero. "I saved Link!"

Impa's eyes widened slightly at Link before turning back to the princess. "You and I are going to have a very long talk about this later. Who are the other two?"

Link stepped forward, wanting to take responsibility for his friends. "This is Galen and Burning Joe. They helped me escape the Realm of Eternal Darkness - where Mordecai sent me. I know you must be angry at me for-"

She held up a hand, a smile small gracing her face. "It is all right, Link. Mistakes happen. You have my forgiveness and faith."

He caught Zelda's incredulous expression out of the corner of his eye, but he just smiled at Impa. "Thank you."

The Sheikah turned back to the girl. "Since you took it upon yourself to bring them here, you will be in charge of showing them to their rooms. I'm sure you all need your rest."

Zelda sighed, but answered, "Yes, ma'am." She looked back at the group. "Follow me."

They went down a dark tunnel until it opened out into a huge cavern. Link blinked in awe at it. Several tunnels branched off, and it was a hub of activity. Some people glanced curiously their way, but most ignored them. Zelda led them to one tunnel specifically and the walls closed in around them, forming a dark, snaking passage. Small caverns were blocked off with multi-colored sheets.

"This is where the rooms are," she said flatly. "I'll take you to three empty ones, since I doubt you want to share with anybody."

"Burning Joe and I can share one," Galen told her. "I think it would be best. He hasn't been around . . . civilization in awhile."

Link glanced back at them. He knew Burning Joe was having a difficult time adjusting. Not only having been gone for three thousand years, but also was on fire for the entire time. But he noticed Galen's hazel eyes darting around, taking in all the sights. Granted, he hadn't been in the Realm as long as Burning Joe and had behaved more socially, but the environment was a far cry from the Realm.

"Alright, take this one," she went to a red sheet and pulled it back, revealing a long, oval alcove. "This is one of our biggest. There are two beds there, and there's a small cabinet if you want to set anything on it."

Galen laughed. "We don't have any possessions, but thank you."

Zelda nodded. "Have a good night, and . . ." she hesitated, then continued, "welcome back to Hyrule."

Galen grinned. "Thank you, little missy."

"Thank you," Burning Joe repeated.

Link shared a smile with them before they disappeared into the room. That left him alone with Zelda and the smile dropped from his face. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Then she broke eye contact and went on down the tunnel, "There's another empty room this way."

She led him through the winding corridors, took a right at a fork, and stopped before a cavern with a green sheet. "This one has never been used before, so the bed is new. There should also be a cabinet, but if not I'll have word sent to Impa."

Link pulled the sheet aside and looked in. It was fairly small with a low ceiling. A cot was nestled at the back, a cabinet made out of planks of wood setting just beside it. It was nothing at all like his room in Hyrule Castle. It wasn't even the size of his closet. But it was his own where he could do what he wanted and not worry about Mordecai.

"Thank you," he said softly. He stepped inside, looking about. A lantern sat on the ground and Zelda went over to light it. Then, without saying another word, she left him alone.

Link pulled off the Master Sword, its weight making his back hurt. He scooted it under the cot, then sat atop the fur blanket. With a happy sigh he pulled off his boots and socks, wriggling his toes in the cool air. Then he took off his belt and, after a moment's thought, pulled off his shirt, too. It was dirty and sweaty and he'd need to wash it soon. Lastly he took the black cloth from around his eye, setting it nearby.

He flopped back on the cot and pulled the blanket over him. He blinked up at the rock ceiling, its curves illuminated by the lantern. He briefly considered putting out the light, but then thought that would make it too dark. He was used to moonlight coming through the huge windows of his room.

And so, for the first time in what felt like forever, Link fell instantly asleep with a smile on his face.

.

LoZ

.

Mordecai sat back in his throne as one of the soldiers was admitted into the room. Morning had just broken, casting honey sunlight through the tall windows. He raised one black eyebrow as a sign for the man to say why he'd come.

"Master," the soldier said. "Logon is missing. We can't find him anywhere. His traveling gear is gone, along with a few weapons. We think he's left the castle."

"Really?" Mordecai frowned, digesting this. "Thank you for telling me."

The man gave a quick bow. "Yes, Master." Then he left the throne room.

Logon. Link's trainer. Mordecai wondered where he was going, if he had any destination in mind at all. At least that took care of the last of his worries about the castle staff.

He had not been happy when he realized Link had escaped with Zelda. He would have had all the guards on duty executed, if they hadn't already been killed by the escapees. But he didn't worry too much. Link was gone, but he no longer had any use for him. Let him run away to the little rebellion. Perhaps one day this could be used to his advantage.

The day after he'd sent Link into the Realm of Eternal Darkness Nenya and Hassin, the boy's personal servant and teacher, had barged into the throne room and yelled at Mordecai. He'd been surprised, amused . . . and infuriated. Who did they think they were? Word had spread quickly that Link had been locked in the Realm, and Nenya having to get rid of any personal items in his room cemented that fact.

Nenya and Hassin had called Mordecai a monster. A tyrant. Had called him weak and cowardly for treating Link like he had. They had promised him that he would get what was coming to him, whether in this life or the afterlife. It seemed they had drawn courage from Link. As if he was some kind of symbol for hope and defiance.

Growing tired of listening to it, Mordecai quickly killed them. He had no patience for rebellious servants. And whether they were just anomalies or not, their deaths had struck the castle hard and now all of his servants were strictly obedient.

It was too bad they had to be killed, really. Or else they would have been alive to hear of Link's escape.

Which brought Mordecai back to Logon. The soldier must have been inspired by Link's escape, or crushed at what had happened, and decided to leave. The master chose to ignore it, though. Let the man go.

It irked Mordecai that Zelda and the Master Sword had been in the walls of this very castle. And here he'd thought the rebels were cowards. The game had begun, then. The first move had been made. He would wait patiently to see how this all played out. No enemy was perfect, and while the rebels were well-hidden they would make a mistake eventually. And he'd be there to take advantage of it.

That only left the matter of the four generals. They had no idea what had happened to Link. He decided it was best not to tell them the boy had escaped. He wasn't concerned about Sephora and Rolox's loyalties, but Ganondorf and Acroff had been suspiciously close to Link. He had almost considered confronting the issue, but it didn't matter now. They would never see the Hero again unless they managed to find the Rebellion. And even then they'd be on opposing sides.

He decided he'd mentally contact Sephora and tell her. Then she could see the message to the others. And so, leaving the throne room, he prepared his message.

.

LoZ

.

Link's eyes slowly fluttered as he heard his name being stated in a rather annoyed voice. He shifted in the cot, so comfortable and warm and well-rested that he didn't want to leave.

"_Link."_

At last he forced his eyes to stay open, searching for the voice. He saw Zelda standing over him, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Her blonde hair hung loose, and she was wearing loose pants and a gray tunic.

"Hmm?" he asked, running his hand over his face to get the circulation going.

"It's time to wake up," she said flatly. "Impa said it was okay for you to sleep, but everyone else has been up for hours."

"Oh," he said. Pushing the blanket off, he sat up. After raking his fingers through his hair in an effort to smooth it down, he grabbed his binding and tied it around his head, angling it over his eye. He met her gaze. "What are you doing here? Just waking me up?"

She sighed. "Impa wants me to show you around the cave and teach you how we do things. Introduce you to some people."

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious dislike for the task. "You don't have to. I can explore on my own."

"No, it's part of my punishment for leaving without telling her."

A lopsided grin spread over his face, and he tried to hide it. "Alright. Give me a second to get ready." He looked for where he'd laid his shirt, but it was gone. In its place was a small pile of neatly folded clothes.

"There are three sets of clothes for you," Zelda explained. "Your shirt has been taken to the wash. And you should probably send your pants there as well."

Link nodded. Only three sets of clothes. He'd had so many clothes with Mordecai that he couldn't repeat the same outfit in a month even if he tried. It was a far cry from what he'd had beforehand, and what he had now. "Thanks."

Zelda headed outside. "I'll let you get dressed. Come out when you're ready."

As she disappeared into the tunnel he pulled off his pants, noting that they _were_ rather dirty. He chose a set of brown pants and a light blue shirt. The material was coarser, but it would be durable. And fairly thin. He supposed when the cold season came they would all be wearing fur to keep warm. After pulling on his shoes he met Zelda in the tunnel.

"Okay," she sighed, beginning to walk. "This area is what we call the Southern Neighborhood. This is where everyone's rooms are."

Link looked around as they walked, taking in all the curves and branches of the tunnel system.

As if sensing his confusion, she added, "Eventually you'll memorize your way around here."

After walking for several minutes they went out into the entry cavern Link had seen the night before. It was still alive with activity. And he could smell meat cooking somewhere nearby.

"This is the main cavern," Zelda told him. "All the tunnels hook into it, so you'll cross through here a lot." She paused and pointed to a threshold marked with a purple sheet. "That's Impa's room, the only one not located in the Southern Neighborhood. Since she is the primary leader of the Rebellion, a lot of people need to talk to her on a regular basis." Her finger continued to move as she pointed to various tunnels that branched off. "There's the Southern Neighborhood where we just came from, that's a storage area, that leads into the West Tunnels – we'll go there in an second – that goes to the meeting room, and that long tunnel eventually takes you to the Bridge Cavern." She turned around and pointed to the opposite side of the main cavern. "There is Reego's room since he's another Rebellion leader. That small tunnel goes to the doctor, Jim Goro's place, and that larger path leads to the East Tunnels." She gestured to a sloped entryway. "And, of course, that leads outside."

She began to take him to the East Tunnels, and Link asked, "Are there any other exits?"

"None that are usable," she answered. "We have one past the crops that's too small, another on the other side of the Bridge Cavern that opens into a cliff, and one past the Southern Neighborhoods. It isn't too small, but we have it hidden with plants."

Link nodded to show he understood, following her into a corridor as the smell of food got stronger. A cavern opened on their right, and he peered in to see a make-shift kitchen stacked with food and dishes, three people working quickly in it, all with smiles on their faces.

"The kitchen," Zelda said as they passed. "We'll grab some breakfast on our way back through. We have three full-time cooks, but many times people will be asked to help out. You'll have your turn soon enough. _And _you'll have your turn planting, tending, and harvesting the crops we grow through here."

The tunnel opened up into an oddly shaped cavern. Rows of crops ran along the ground, and sunlight came in from an extremely high roof. A few members of the Rebellion were checking the growing crops, dirt staining their hands.

"This is really well-organized," Link stated as they stopped to look over it. "I'm impressed."

Zelda offered no comment. He looked at her, wanting to say something to break the tension, when a bulky young man walked up and slapped her across her bottom. She yelped and whirled around, but Link had already snapped his elbow up and into the young man's nose, breaking it.

"Mitch!" Zelda gasped, fury lining her face.

He stumbled back, holding his nose. When he took his fingers away, they were bloody. "What on _Hyrule _is-"

"That's disgusting!" Link interrupted. "Who do you think you are to touch her like that?"

Mitch regarded him a moment before drawing up to his full height. His eyebrows lowered as he said, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Link," he answered. He was worried that maybe this Mitch would have heard of him. That he'd know what he'd done.

But Mitch just looked him up and down, taking a threatening step forward. Link held his ground, glaring from his single eye.

"Back off, Mitch," Zelda snapped. "Before I tell Impa."

The young man scoffed, but took a step back, saying, "I won't forget this, _Link." _Then he left the cavern.

Link stuck out his tongue at the man's receding form, then turned to Zelda. He was taken aback to see her looking him over with surprise and a tinge of gratitude. "Come on," she said, "let's get breakfast."

They got a small meal from the kitchen and ate as Zelda took him through the West Tunnels. He saw more storage areas, a recreation room where a group of adults were playing cards, a training cavern, and the pool they bathe in. Then she took him back out through the main cavern and into what she called the Bridge Cavern, which was mind-bogglingly huge with sparkling walls. Link was quite taken with it.

She explained how Reego held training sessions, how people spent their free time, and the way taking baths was divided. And lastly they went outside, walking leisurely through the woods.

"We get wood from here," she said. "We coordinate which trees we get it from so that no one will notice a pattern if they come through here. We've never had any surprise visitors, though. And we have guards stationed around that would kill on sight." She gestured about. "We hunt, too. And occasionally do training out here. And there's a river up ahead we bring water in from."

"I understand," Link nodded.

After a few more minutes they came to the river. The sunlight sparkled off its surface as it flowed past them. He could see squirrels on the opposite shore scurrying about. Despite the hard lifestyle, the cave and forest really seemed like a pleasant place to live.

Zelda sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. "We do border patrols nightly to be sure the woods are safe. And sometimes we go on raids to get more supplies, or send a single member to go buy things. And there are stealth missions to get more information about Hyrule's state." She paused, then said, "But I guess you can provide us with the most recent and exclusive information."

He sat down beside her, crossing his legs. "I can."

She nodded. "I'll talk to Impa and Reego about meeting with you. And I guess Talisman will want to, also." She gave a short laugh. "He always manages to bring you up in a conversation. 'Wait until the Hero comes.' 'The Hero will help us.' 'Once the Hero arrives . . .' I guess he's been waiting a long time for you."

Link's brow furrowed and he looked at her. "Talisman is here?"

"Yes. He helps us."

Link was worried about what would happen when Galen and Talisman met up again. But he supposed that wasn't his problem. They would have to sort out their pasts. "I don't know if he would want to see me. After what happened."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't worry about that. You can do no wrong in his eyes."

Link eyed her carefully. "And you disagree?"

She sighed, staring out at the river. "Let's not do this now."

"I want to do this now," he said calmly, pleadingly. "I want to make things right. I don't want you to hate me."

She gave a small laugh and shrugged one shoulder. "I can hardly hate you now. After what you did to Mitch." She paused, then met his gaze and said sincerely, "Thank you, really. I can't stand that guy. I appreciate you taking up for me as much as I'm extremely amused you broke his nose."

A grin spread across his face. "I've dealt with my share of bad people for awhile now." He added softly, "And you're welcome."

A moment of silence passed between them as they watched the river bubble along the land.

"What happened, Link?" she asked quietly.

He didn't need to question to know what she was referring to. He sighed heavily. "Do you want to hear the whole story?"

"I would."

"It's kind of long."

"I won't leave."

He took a breath, pausing to collect his thoughts before starting. "When I was eight I watched my parents get murdered. . . "

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf glared out at the expanse of desert from his perch atop the Gerudo Fortress. Hot wind whipped at his hair, and the sun was burning down on the land. He heard the portal open and Acroff breathing hard as he exited. He didn't turn to look at him. He knew what the Demon Staff wielder was here for. And as much as he didn't particularly like Acroff, he was glad the man had come.

Acroff came up beside him, his blue eyes wide. "Ganondorf . . . you got Sephora's message?"

"I did," the large man sighed.

"I can't believe it!" Acroff gasped. "Link is in the Realm of Eternal Darkness? I just . . ." He gave a frustrated cry. "I want to do something, but there's nothing we can do. There's never anything we can do. And I'm sick of that feeling."

"You and me both," Ganon responded. "But Mordecai has played his game too well. We have no opening to move against him. Plus what purpose would we hope to accomplish? Link is already gone. We can't save him."

There was a pause before Acroff ventured, "Maybe we could try to use the Sword of Spirits to free him?"

The bearer of the Triforce of Power shook his head, still staring out across the desert. "To do that, we'd have to kill Mordecai. So we're still left with the same problem."

The white-haired man heaved a heavy sigh, raking his fingers through his hair. The air in the Southern Kingdom was very different from the coolness of the Eastern Kingdom. Already the sun was irritating his skin, making him sweat. He would have shrugged out of his gaudy black jacket, if he hadn't been too upset to bother with it.

"Do you think it's a possibility Mordecai will free him?" Acroff asked.

"I do," Ganondorf conceded. "I don't know why he sent Link there. Sephora said it was a punishment, but that doesn't tell us much. A temporary punishment to correct his behavior? Or a permanent punishment against his defiance?"

"We could question it at our next monthly meeting," Acroff suggested.

The Gerudo frowned, thinking it over. Below them the figures of the Gerudo women moved about, their weapons gleaming. At last he said, "I'm not sure that's a wise idea. Mordecai may be watching us all to see how we react. He could be looking for an excuse to send others into the Realm."

Acroff shook his head. "So, is there no hope for Link unless Mordecai gives him mercy?"

"I wouldn't say that. The Master Sword is still out there."

Acroff shrugged. "I don't know. That poor kid. We knew this would happen one day, and we never did anything about it."

"There was never anything we _could _do."

Suddenly Acroff whirled on him, a furious expression crossing his face. "I'm tired of saying that!"

Ganondorf turned to face him. "It's the truth, Acroff."

"You don't know that! Maybe if we had done something, Link wouldn't be gone. Maybe if we, _for once, _thought of him first and our well-being second, he'd be free. Link may be lost to us, but I'm not going to forget his courage or how I let him down." He pointed a finger at the larger man. "Next time I have an opportunity to do something, I'm going to take it."

With that he spun the Demon Staff through the air, created a portal, and hopped through.

Ganondorf looked back out across the desert, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned the words of their conversation over and shook his head. He certainly hoped an opportunity would come their way one day. He didn't want to have to lay low and blindly obey Mordecai, but it didn't seem he had a choice. At least for now. Getting himself trapped in the Realm of Eternal wouldn't help Link, unless all he wanted was some company.

Thoughts of the boy brought a pang of longing through the man's chest. He could still remember him, twelve years old, with two bright eyes as he sat across the table in the Gerudo Fortress. Asking all these questions with a curious smile. So much energy. So much life to live.

And then he remembered the last time he'd seen Link at Hyrule Castle. Fourteen years old, one eye ruined and scarred. He looked so sick and so tired. As if his vivid flame had been brought down to a candle.

Something burned in Ganondorf's eyes and he blinked it away furiously. It was no use being sad now. Sad wouldn't help Link or stop Mordecai. If they were to beat the Master at his own game, then they would need to play his way. Which meant being patient. There was a rebellion on the loose, after all. Maybe when it got enough power to pose a threat, Ganondorf could make his own move.

.  
LoZ

.

Zelda had her arms crossed, leaning back against the rock wall of the crescent-shaped meeting room. She watched Impa and Reego sitting side-by-side, the army captain jotting down notes. Talisman also sat beside them, his hood pulled up and his demeanor calm. They were all focusing on Link, who sat across from them. He was relating his story, his hands fluttering in the air as he gestured. He was humble and composed as he recounted everything that had happened to him, getting into detail about Mordecai, the generals, and how they had Hyrule set up.

She had listened to his entire story in the woods. From how he'd wound up on his own and eventually worked at Lon Lon Ranch, through his persuasion by the generals, training with Ganondorf, his life with Mordecai, and all the way to contacting her in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He'd talked about what he thought of each of the generals and the three people in charge of taking care of him – Logon, Hassin, and Nenya. He'd talked about his tumultuous relationship with Mordecai and how his doubts had begun. He'd gotten emotional as he recounted the traitor 'T' being scarred into his face, his downward spiral from there, his whipping, and then getting stabbed with the Sword of Spirits. He had apologized and tried to explain why he made the choices he did.

In short, he'd poured his entire heart out to her. And she had felt herself moved on a very deep level.

She drummed her fingers against her arm. This would not do. She had sworn to loathe him for all eternity, so she couldn't start to sympathize with him. She couldn't _like _him.

Since she had already heard his story, she was against the wall of the room, watching them. She took a moment to study Link. To really look at him. She watched the way his blonde hair would fall in front of his eyes when he'd tilt his head to the side. The way he'd quickly push it back with his fingers. The way his foot would twirl absently in the air when his legs were crossed. She studied his profile. She could definitely connect him to the young man she saw in her prophecies. There was no doubt it was Link. And despite the scar on the left side of his face and the black cloth over it, she was surprised to find it didn't take away from his physical attractiveness. He was too solidly good-looking for that.

He had suffered so much. A part of her wanted to take that as penance for his crimes. Another still longed for revenge. But that latter part was getting weaker each passing minute she was in Link's presence. When it came down to it, there were four reasons she couldn't stay mad at him. She knew his side of the story. He was so kind and eager to help, so friendly. He had suffered already. And he readily admitted he was wrong. It was difficult to argue with someone who conceded she was right and he was wrong.

That left one question. What would she do now?

The group stood up, shaking Link's hand and saying things to him she couldn't hear. Then Impa and Reego headed over to her, leaving Talisman and the Hero alone.

"Come on, Zelda," Impa stated, patting her shoulder. "They want to talk privately."

With a reluctant glance back she followed the two Rebellion leaders out of the meeting room.

Link looked over at them, watching them go, before turning his attention to Talisman. "It's . . . good to see you again. I was worried something had happened to you."

The man gave a chuckle. "I appreciate your concern, but I've had many years to take care of myself. I'm very glad you are here, Hero. I've waited a long time to meet you."

Link swallowed, giving a shy smile. He had never felt special, but since he was the one who caused this problem with Mordecai, he would do whatever it took to stop him.

"I also wanted to show you something." Talisman reached up and pulled back his golden hood, revealing his face. Link blinked in surprise, taking in the man's handsome face. Then he saw the 'T' scarred on his cheek. He vaguely remembered Sephora telling him Talisman had been branded with a 'T', but it had been so long he'd forgotten.

"I know how it feels," Talisman said, his voice soft now. "I know why you cover it up. And if you ever want to talk to me about it, about anything, you always can."

"Thank you," the boy nodded. "Um, Talisman, there's something I need to tell you."

The man waited patiently.

"I said that I recued two people from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Two people that had helped me."

Talisman nodded.

"Well, one is . . ." Link sighed, forcing himself to just say it. "One is your son, Galen. He's here in the cave right now."

Talisman's calm demeanor didn't change. The only sign that he felt anything was a line forming between his eyebrows. "Hmmm. Thank you for telling me, Link. I suppose I should seek him out so we can talk. We have much to talk about."

.

LoZ

.

Talisman found Galen outside, swinging a sword experimentally. He was in a more secluded area, the cave still visible in the distance. At the noise of footsteps Galen turned around, his hazel eyes narrowing as he took in the cloaked visitor.

"Can I help you?" Galen asked, resting the sword casually on his shoulder.

Talisman stopped a few feet from him and took off his hood. His son jerked in shock, eyes widening.

"Talisman," he breathed. "I . . . I didn't know you were here."

"Nor I you," the man agreed.

They appraised each other in silence for a moment. Then Galen let the sword drop from his shoulder, giving a nervous laugh. "You can't imagine how many times I would play over our reunion in my head. Planning out what I would say. Sometimes I'd yell at you for what you did. Other times I'd be apologizing for my recklessness. Now that you're here, though . . ." He shrugged, giving a half-smile. "I have no idea what to say."

"Are you still angry at me?" Talisman asked, his voice tranquil as a breeze stirred his cloak.

"Yes," the reply was automatic.

"Are you still sorry for what happened?"

"Yes," another quick reply.

"Then there is nothing for you to say," Talisman responded, a small smile forming on his lips. "I understand."

Galen looked him up and down, pushing his shaggy brown hair from his face. "What about you?"

The father looked to the side, studying the trees. "I, also, have thought out what I would say to you. Sometimes I would be angry at you for betraying me. Other times I would be apologizing for locking you away."

Galen raised one eyebrow. "Are you still angry?"

"I am."

"Are you still sorry?"

"I am."

He grinned. "Then there's nothing more to say."

Talisman studied his son. It wasn't exactly the reunion he'd envisioned, but perhaps it was better. They had had so long to work out their thoughts and feelings on the matter that talking about it really was no longer necessary.

Galen spun the sword once, lazily. "So, what happened to you? You're all . . . weird. Like a statue."

He gave a soft laugh. "So many years alone, on the run, has given me a new outlook on things. It's changed me a bit, I suppose."

"It obviously didn't change your speech pattern. You still sound old-fashioned."

A wide smile broke out across Talisman's face at his son's usual humor. "I am assuming things were much more current in the Realm of Eternal Darkness?"

"I paid attention to the changes I heard. You know me. I'm too young not to be current." He winked.

Talisman regarded his son for a moment, still smiling. Then he said, "I would like to hear about everything you've been through, everything you've done."

"Same here," Galen said. He gestured to the ground. "I have all the time in the world right now. Want to swap stories?"

Something warmed in Talisman's chest. It would take awhile to get their relationship back how it used to be, but they were already on the right path. So he responded, "Yes, I would."

.  
LoZ

.

Link found himself trapped in the same dungeon he'd woken up in after returning from the Realm. He could smell the decay and hear water drip in the distance. He crawled over to the bars, staring out.

"Zelda?" he called, confused.

"She's not here." Mordecai stepped up from the shadows, glowering down at him. "I've come to finish you off." He held up the Sword of Spirits, which glowed darkly in the torchlight.

Link threw himself back into the furthest wall. He reached for his dagger, but it was no longer there. So he snapped out, "You can't stop me, Mordecai! I'm the Hero, and I can send you back where you belong!"

"Silly little boy," the Master said, standing right before the bars. "You will never be stronger than me. I've hurt you before, and I'll hurt you again."

Suddenly blood began to pour down his face. Link reached up to feel his scar bleeding again, soaking through the black cloth. He desperately tried to wipe it away. The blood was beginning to get everywhere. On his hands, his arms, his clothes, the floor under him. It wouldn't stop. He screamed in panic-

And sat bolt upright in his cot, the lantern casting his room in a hazy twilight. He panted, his white sleep shirt sticking to him with sweat. He rubbed his scar, reassured in its solidness.

Link let the minutes pass as he calmed down from his nightmare, sitting on the edge of his cot. A faint glowing caught his attention and he saw the Triforce on the back of his hand. He frowned. What was it doing?

The green sheet that marked his threshold was pulled back, and he saw Zelda standing there. The Triforce on her hand was glowing, too. She looked like she'd just woken up. Her hair was loose and messy, and she wore a blue robe.

"Link?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "Is everything okay?"

He quirked one eyebrow as both their Triforce pieces faded. "Not . . . really. How did you know?"

Letting the sheet slip shut behind her, she walked into his room and sat down beside him. "We have a bond, remember? I felt your distress in my mind. It woke me up."

He blinked, his eyes huge in the dark.

Zelda laughed. "Don't be so freaked out. It's expected. Not only with our Triforce pieces, but because we're the Hero and Princess of Legend. We're meant to be together."

He shrugged one shoulder. "I've never felt anything from you."

She shook her head. "The last thing I felt from you was the telepathic communication you established in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But I guess since your emotion in your nightmare was so strong I felt it." She eyed him. "It _was _a nightmare, right?"

He inclined his head. "Yes. Just about Mordecai hurting me." He laughed shortly. "I'll probably have more of those."

She studied him, seeing his scar in the dark and remembering he'd been whipped. She replied softly, "He can't hurt you here."

"I hope so."

"Can I see the scars?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"The scars from the whip. Can I see them?"

Link grinned. "What morbid curiosity you have. Yeah, I guess so." He scooted about until his back was facing her. He grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it up.

Zelda sucked in her breath, seeing five red lines crossing over his skin. Her father had never allowed her to see any whippings, saying she was too young. She supposed she had been too young, but she felt she needed to see Link's scars to fully grasp what had happened to him. She slowly reached out her hand and touched one. He jumped, startled at the contact. She pulled her hand quickly away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He dropped his shirt and turned back around so they were sitting side-by-side again. "How come we don't have a bond with Ganondorf and his Triforce of Power?"

She interlaced her fingers, studying them as she talked. "Power is based upon greed and selfishness. The goddesses wouldn't depend on such a person to rid the world of evil." She added quickly. "I know you said you liked Ganondorf and that he-"

Link held up a hand. "No, I understand. I see good deep inside him, but he _is_ a bad person. He helped bring Mordecai to power, after all." He hesitated, his shoulders slumping. "I guess I did too, though."

"No, Link. Ganon helped so he could gain more power for himself. _You_ had good intentions."

He couldn't stop the smile that jumped to his face. He turned his head, meeting her gaze. "Does that mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

Zelda gave a dramatic sigh, but couldn't help smiling in return. "No, I'm not angry with you anymore. Besides," she gave him a light punch on the arm, "you and I are going to have to work together to bring down Mordecai."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. First we need enough people in this Rebellion to form an army. How much longer do you think it will take?"

Zelda rested her chin in her palm unhappily. "Impa says years."

"_Years?" _Link flopped down on the cot, his arms splayed out. "I'm not very good at being patient."

She laughed. "Neither am I, but that's our reality right now. We'll just have to endure it together. Try to think up a plan so we're ready when the time comes."

Link sat up, grinning. "I think that sounds good." He held out his hand. "Partner?"

She smiled at his hand before grasping it firmly. She looked up into his eyes, grinning back. "Very well. Since I am one-third of the Rebellion leaders, the former and future princess of Hyrule, and your partner in crime in taking down Mordecai, allow me to formally welcome you, Link, to the Rebellion."

.

.

.

* * *

**Fun fact: I do have an entire map of the Rebellion cave system drawn, along with labels for everything. 8D**

**Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is a couple days late. This past week was crazy! I started martial arts, started my new job, caught a bad cold, and broke my toe all in the same week. **

**Thanks to Kamil the Awesome, ZeLinkFanGirl, Snowyflakes, DawnAndNightfall, Joseph Kuo, BillyBlue, InTheYearOfTheCat, Screen, littlelostdreamer, Katie, thespiritmaiden, chupacabrabeliever18, Sbirney, i-wish-799, Grape Icies, simplicityX, fanofzeldaseclares, and YukieClair for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 18**

**.**

_Three years later . . . _

_._

The feather of the arrow brushed against Link's cheek as he pulled the bow back. Concealed by the thickness of the woods, he knew he had time to line up his target perfectly. His single eye stared straight down the shaft. He couldn't afford a miss. That would draw attention.

Dawn light had just touched the horizon, illuminating the outlines of the small fort below the outcropping he was perched on. It certainly wasn't well-stocked, but they weren't here for the supplies. They were here to destroy one of Mordecai's forts that was nestled in an patch of woods in Hyrule Field. The trees were supposed to help protect it, but for the trained Rebellion members it just made the mission feel like home.

It was in the middle of the cold season, and Link's muscular body was enclosed in fur and dark leathers. He was of average height for a seventeen-year-old. Not bulky or particularly broad, but there was an undeniable strength in his frame. His breath frosted into a cloud before him as he let it out, lining up the arrow with one of the guards that was posted at an entrance leading underground. It was set apart from the fort itself, outside of the main walls. It led to a series of catacombs. An old village had once set in that location and they had buried their dead underground. The village had long worn away and the fort had replaced it, but no one had touched the dead out of respect and, for some, a fear of haunting.

Unable to suppress a boyish grin at such superstition, he let his arrow loose. It cut through the air and nailed the guard in the neck, sending him to the ground. The second guard's head jerked in Link's direction, reaching for his own bow . . . only to be taken out by an arrow from the side. Zelda. Just like they had planned.

He could feel her smugness rolling through their bond as he stood up, strapped his bow to his back, and hurried down the slope. She loved it when she got a kill due to outsmarting an enemy, rather than just overpowering them. She had continued her Sheikah training in the last three years, and was in the advanced stages. Link knew for sure she wasn't someone he'd want to fight. Though he'd had the same thing said to him. He knew he was not just a great warrior but a talented one. Fighting was part of his very soul. And it showed by how quickly he'd moved through the rough, informal ranks of the Rebellion military. He was now one of the leaders, and assisted Reego in training routines often.

Link made it to the ground, eyeing the wooden entrance that was set into the grass. A lock kept the handles shut. He didn't bother scoping the area to make sure Zelda was ready; she would be too well-hidden. So he sprinted for the door, dropping low when he got to it.

And then Zelda was there beside him, crouching and breaking the lock with a Sheikah dart. "There," she said, "entrance granted." And smiled at him.

She was beautiful, of that he felt certain. Her long blonde hair was bound back in a braid, her clothes a mixture of blues and grays. She was strong and agile, her hands calloused from the hard lifestyle.

He flashed a smile in return. "Ladies first."

Zelda threw open the door and hopped down into the entry. She landed in a small, dank, underground passage. Moist dirt walls closed in around her. Grabbing the torch from her pack, she lit it with a match as Link dropped down beside her. He reached up and closed to the doors, plunging them into an absolute darkness only broken by the orange flame.

She looked up at him. He was taller than her now, but not by much. "How far in do you think we'll have to go?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "It looked like about one hundred yards."

"I thought so, too. Let's hope these catacombs haven't collapsed or this will be a quick journey."

Link laughed as they began walking. He stayed diagonally behind her as she held out the torch to cut them a path. For awhile all they could see was the same small tunnel, and it was a suffocating sensation. Then it grew wider and alcoves were set into the walls, carrying withered remains of skeletons.

"I don't understand," Link commented. "What is the appeal of displaying your dead in an underground museum rather than burying them in a coffin?"

Zelda shrugged. "This is how they did things. Who are we to question their culture?" She paused, feeling a ripple of amusement coming through their bond. "But you were joking, right?" She glanced over her shoulder to see a wide smile on his face. "Link, what am I going to do with you?"

He gestured around them. "Don't bury me in one of these!"

They laughed, then slowed to a stop as the torch illuminated part of the tunnel blocked off by thick spider webs. They could see the silhouettes of the creatures as they waited patiently for prey.

A shiver wracked through Link's body and he stuck his tongue out. "Gross! Definitely don't bury me in one of these."

Zelda appraised the webs, her brow furrowing. "Alright, we'll just . . . I have an idea." Stretching her arm so as not to get too close, she touched the fire to one of the webs, then stepped back. The webs fizzled, melting and falling apart. The spiders dropped to the ground. They were fairly big, so Zelda grabbed a handful of Sheikah darts and impaled them, the squelching noises of squashed spiders filling the catacombs for a moment.

The pair kept moving as the tunnel grew wider and grimy stone replaced dirt. Other bugs could be seen crawling on the walls, and more insets held skeletal bodies. The two were fascinated by them, having never seen the bone structure of people before. After several minutes of walking they came to a large circular room, other corridors branching off. Ankle-deep water filled it, murky and thick.

"Yuck," Zelda commented as they stopped at the edge of the water. "I'm guessing there's a leak."

Link pointed to a patched over part of the ceiling. "The soldiers in the fort must have blocked off that entry. I think that means we've gone far enough."

She nodded. "I agree." She motioned to the tunnels. "How about we set a bomb in each of those? That will destroy the supports."

He grabbed the bomb bag, opening it up. "I'll take the right side, you take the left."

Zelda took an armful of bombs and they split up. She waded through the water, crinkling her nose at the stagnant stench. It made her boots feel heavy. She went as quickly as she could to each tunnel, setting a bomb on the closest dry floor. She glanced over at Link, worried since he wasn't carrying a torch. But the light touched his area faintly, enough for him to work by.

Once she was done, she called, "You ready, Link?"

He set down his last bomb, drawing a match. "Yeah. Let's go."

They met eyes, signally the start. Moving quickly, they ran through the water to each bomb fuse, lighting it. They were long enough to allow them ten minutes to get out. Trying not to splash the bombs, they hurried until they had lit their last ones, meeting again in the tunnel they came through.

"Let's get going," Link said.

The two turned and began running. Zelda held the torch forward, its flame flickering as they raced through the tunnels. Their boots made wet imprints on the stone, their legs pumping as they raced against time. They kept pace easily with one another, a feat born of experience. This wasn't their first infiltration or escape from a fort, village, or city. And they knew it wouldn't be their last. The minutes passed as they ran, their breathing coming out in short puffs as they controlled their stamina.

At last they arrived at the entrance they came through. The pair skidded to a stop, panting. Link reached up and pushed on the doors . . . but they didn't budge. His eye widened and he pushed again, grunting with the effort.

"Come on, Link!" Zelda urged, glancing nervously down the tunnel. "We're running out of time."

"They're stuck!" he gasped. He jumped up, pounding with his fist.

Suddenly a voice from past the doors said, "I told you they were in there! They're trapped now, go get the captain."

"Oh, great," Zelda moaned, dropping her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. "Guess they noticed the dead bodies."

Link studied the wooden doors. Then he reached back and drew out the Master Sword from the scabbard on his back. The weapon that had once been too big and heavy for him was now a perfect fit. Its blade seemed to glow faintly in the torchlight. "I guess we're breaking out."

He spun the sword around and stabbed it up through the wood. He and Zelda turned their heads away as splinters rained down.

"Hey!" came the same voice outside.

Link began stabbing up repeatedly, breaking parts of the wood and weakening the supports. Zelda drew a dagger in each hand, saying, "Lift me up."

He knew what she wanted without asking. They'd worked together enough before. Sheathing the Master Sword, he grabbed her waist as she crouched down. Then, with a cry from the effort, swung her up toward the doors feet first. She kicked straight through in a shower of wood chips. He let her go as she flipped out, landed, and slit the throats of both soldiers on her way down.

Zelda stood up and stuck her daggers back in her belt, wary of the bomb fuses running low. She held her hand out. "Let's go, Link."

He reached up, using her help to climb out.

She groaned, pulling back until he was out of the catacombs. "I swear you get heavier every time we do this."

He grinned. "Then you should be getting stronger."

A rumble started at their feet and they took off running just as the bombs exploded, ripping up the fort. Chunks of stone were thrown into the air, spinning around before crashing back into the ground or the surrounding woods. Screams were heard and flames shot up from the hole in the ground. The land under them rippled and Zelda and Link were thrown down. They quickly scrambled back up as debris rained around them.

The edge of the woods was in sight. The pair stumbled into it, dropping to the ground and covering their heads. After a few more violent rumbles the chaos stopped. A few seconds of quiet ticked by before angry shouting and swords clashing began.

Link looked up, dropping his hands from his hair. "Looks like there are some mad survivors. We can . . . " He trailed off, mouth falling open. "Uh, Zelda, we have to go."

She sat up, dusting herself off. "What?" She looked around the woods until her gaze fell on flames that were rapidly spreading. The bomb had worked _too _well. There was a burst of intense panic and she wasn't sure if it came from herself, Link, or both of them. But suddenly he'd yanked her to her feet and they were running through the woods.

The heat grew stronger as they weaved through the foliage. The Rebellion members that had been stationed around the woods began taking out the survivors. That had been the plan. Link and Zelda would infiltrate the catacombs and blow up the fort from underground. The rest of the group would kill the remaining soldiers before they met up at the rendezvous point where horses waited. It was never questioned if the mission would be a success. This fort was small and had never seen action. But the purpose wasn't to steal supplies or take control of it. The purpose was to send a message to Mordecai. That the Rebellion was alive and wanted blood.

Through the trees Zelda could see Impa and Reego fighting off enemies. She could make out other Rebellion members as they darted about: Ruby, Mitch, Galen, Burning Joe, Logon. And others she didn't know as well. She caught sight of Burning Joe, armed with a hatchet, as he ran straight through a burst of flames to kill an opponent. One of the unusual side effects he seemed to carry over from the Realm was that fire could no longer harm him. Link had tried to see if the same went for him. It didn't, and he'd had to bandage the burn for two weeks. Zelda had found the situation rather amusing.

Two soldiers ran at them from the side, swords out. Zelda leapt up, pushed off a tree with her feet, and landed behind the second soldier. She killed him with one thrust. At the same time Link raced straight to the first man and spun around him, slicing the front of his legs and stabbing him in the back. Then they both kept running, never breaking pace.

At last the edge of the small patch of woods was visible. The pair broke out into the morning sunshine, reaching the group of horses. The Rebellion group had tried to have two people on the horse as long as they didn't weigh too much. They'd had to purchase the horses at the closest village and would sell them the next chance they got. They were merely needed for quick travel to and from the fort.

Since Zelda always liked to drive, Link hopped further back on the horse, the princess getting on in front of him. Other Rebels ran from the burning woods, mounting their own horses. The animals stomped and whinnied.

"That's everyone," Impa shouted as she and Reego raced from the trees. "Get going!"

Zelda kicked the horse into a run, feeling Link's arms wrap loosely around her waist. It was a welcome feeling. It made her feel protected, knowing he'd snap into offensive mode if they were attacked. It also made her feel trusted, because he was depending on her riding skills. It wasn't the first time they'd had to share a horse, and after a couple of time when they'd ridden with other people an unspoken agreement occurred between them to always share with each other. Not only because of their Triforce pieces or the fact that they often worked together on missions, but also because of their bond.

Their bond. As the horses thundered over Hyrule Field, leaving a burning mess behind them, Link could feel Zelda's joy and hear the cries of victory from the other members. It was a strange thing, and had taken some getting used to. It started out that they could only feel extreme emotions from one another. And, if they concentrated, communicate telepathically. But as the years as progressed, they felt more and more from one another. It still wasn't a complete transference of emotions, perhaps about two-thirds. And telepathic conversations still didn't come too easily. But the pair wondered if there would be a day when that would change.

There had been rough patches with the bond. When Zelda would feel inadequate from struggling on a Sheikah technique and Link would try to comfort her, she'd snapped, "I'm fine, get out of my head!" And there had been times when he'd not wanted her to pick up on what he was feeling, either. But the walls had been broken down as their friendship had strengthened.

It hadn't been an easy road. In the beginning, Zelda still had moments when she'd be angry at him. And he'd give her the silent treatment in response. But as maturity had taken hold the two had let go of their differences and became friends. Not only because of their entwined destinies, but just out of purely liking one another.

Zelda turned her head as she saw a horse come up closer to them. It was Logon, Link's former trainer when he'd lived with Mordecai. "Hey, you two!" he called. "Did you get a overzealous with the bombs?"

Link sniffed. "It was complicated down there, we wanted to make sure."

Zelda grinned. "Besides, this sends a stronger message to Mordecai: The Rebellion won't only burn down your forts, it will burn down the area you have your forts in!"

They laughed and Logon said, "I don't think this will scare him, but hopefully it will catch his attention. We've been quiet for too long."

They'd found Logon about a year after Link had joined the Rebellion. Scout had run into him while eavesdropping in a border city. He had run away from Mordecai, too upset with what had happened to Link to stay. Their reunion had been happy, but then Logon had told him the news. That Nenya and Hassin had been killed. Zelda could still remember feeling Link's heart break. He'd lied on his cot and cried for an entire day. At first she'd simply sat there beside him, unaccustomed to comforting someone else. Especially someone so distraught. After saying his name twice had yielded no results, she'd settled for stroking his hair and back soothingly until he'd settled down. It was a state she never wanted to see him in again.

"It was necessary that we lay low," Impa said, overhearing the conversation. "We had to build up our strength."

"Over nine hundred rebels is a good amount," Link commented, his hair blowing back from his face in the cold breeze. "Aren't we ready to take on bigger targets?"

"Let's not get too excited," Impa smiled. "We shall discuss our situation once we get back and our possible targets."

The Rebellion hadn't yet moved on any major cities or forts. It simply hadn't been strong enough. But now power and experience were on their side. Plus with so many years passing, the Rebels were getting anxious for dealing a major blow to Mordecai and the generals.

Impa and Reego were still the heads of the Rebellion, with Impa taking on slightly more responsibility. Zelda was pleased to see that as she got older she had more of a say in things and took on a more leading position. She was also pleased to see people she'd grown up with doing so well in the Rebellion. Scout was one of their main archers, and the twins Megan and Tal were often depended upon in missions.

And then, of course, there was Mitch. Strong, brave to the point of recklessness, and incorrigibly violent and harsh. He was a good soldier, but Reego often had doubts about bringing him along due to him being unpredictable. In the heat of a raid or a stealth mission, he sometimes would deviate from the plan to do what he thought was best.

After the incident with his broken nose, Mitch had stopped bothering her. She didn't think it was because he was afraid of Link but because of her threat to get Impa involved. And Zelda didn't think anyone in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of Impa. Mitch had gone off to flirt with other girls. Often ones who giggled at his bold affections. Zelda found it disgusting. But in the last year Mitch's attentions had returned to her. Perhaps because she was older now. She wasn't a girl anymore, but a young woman. For her part, though, Zelda didn't find him even remotely attractive. He was too self-righteous for her. And, now that she was older, she understood his intent. It wasn't love but lust, and she didn't want to be another one of those girls she saw heading to Mitch's room at night. If he tried to be physical with her again, she had no problem being the one who broke his nose this time around.

The memory brought a smile to her face, and she glanced back at Link. He grinned in return. Her spunky little rebel. He'd become so quickly adjusted to life in the Rebellion one would think he was born into it. He did have quite a sunny disposition. Always friendly, humble, willing to help, energetic, and endlessly curious. But she knew behind that smile was a lot of hurt. Pain over his parents' death, guilt over what he'd brought to Hyrule, nightmares over what Mordecai had done to him, and a fiery defiance that dared anyone to control him.

The group rode all day long, a cold wind biting at them, and once night fell they sold their horses at the closest town. They jogged for hours in the darkness until they found a dip in the land strewn with boulders. There, in the shadows of the rocks, they curled up to sleep.

Link put his pack under his head, his back up against a boulder. He shivered for a moment before pulling a blanket over him. The stars above were blotted out as Zelda came over.

"Mind if I sleep here?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied, scooting to make room.

She arranged her bedroll and lied down beside him. "Goodness it gets cold at night. I hope the weather warms up fast."

He chuckled, unable to make out her expression in the dark. "Last year's cold season wasn't nearly this bad."

There was the sound of footsteps followed by Galen and Burning Joe walking up.

"Hey," Galen greeted. "We're here to share your body heat."

"I miss the fire," Burning Joe commented.

With each day that passed Link was happier that he rescued Galen and Burning Joe. Galen proved to be an adapt warrior. He wasn't an incredibly social man, but he was well-liked by those who were his friends. He was a quick-thinker and a good strategist, and he'd moved up in the ranks of the Rebellion military quickly. He and Link had stayed friends, and along with Logon he made a good training partner.

Burning Joe never spoke much, clinging to Galen like his rock in a storm. When he did speak, it was usually to say something random and strange or to share sagely wisdom on things he knew or was just in tune to. His ability to not be hurt by fire made him a good ally to bring along on missions.

Link was very impressed with how they both had adapted to being back in the world. Galen had taken it in stride. But Burning Joe still had moments when he seemed out of place and confused. Sometimes he'd crawl into a dark corner and stay there for hours, whispering about fire.

Link was also very impressed with the relationship between Galen and Talisman. It had been a bit awkward in the first year, but now they were close. It seemed that having so many years to think about what had happened had made them simply accept it. At the start of his relationship with Zelda, when it had still been rough, Link would wish for the same amount of years to pass so both of them could put aside their differences. Luckily they hadn't needed that.

Talisman had been a good friend to Link. A kind of quiet support when he needed it. There had been times when the two of them would go out hunting in the woods and just sit there, their scars uncovered, and not say anything. Link had tried to do that once with Zelda. And though she hadn't said anything, he knew she could feel the shame rolling off of him.

There were some emotions he didn't want anybody to feel.

.

LoZ

.

The main cavern of the Rebellion cave system was crammed full of people sitting in groups on the floor and eating. The torchlight shone off of the water in their cups, and the smell of spicy food filled the air. Two people were playing fiddles in one corner, striking up a happy, bouncing tune. It was the night the group had returned from their mission, and a quick celebration had been arranged for the victory.

Link smiled as he sat cross-legged, watching a few couples dancing on a make-shift stage and clapping their hands. He was tired. They had hardly slept on their rush to get back. But it felt nice to have a party. They rarely had them.

Galen gestured to the fiddle-players with his cup. "We really need to get a bigger band. Maybe some drums or a wind instrument."

Link laughed. "Alright, next time you're sent out to do the shopping, you can spend our rupees on instruments."

Galen smiled. "If I did, they'd never let me be responsible for the shopping again."

"I've never been shopping," Burning Joe commented, twirling his meat on his plate.

Scout walked by, giving Link a pat on the shoulder. "Nice work today."

"Thank you," the Hero acknowledged, glancing back at him before returning his gaze to his friends.

Galen gave him a lopsided grin, his shadow of a beard slightly unshaven. "It seems they always want you on the missions anymore, Link."

Burning Joe quickly nodded. "You've been to aaaaaaaall of them."

The blonde shrugged. "I do well, I guess. I like going."

"Don't let him be humble," Megan said, causing the three to look up. She was carrying a plate of food, walking by with a group of young women – Zelda included. "He always gets a major responsibility because he's an excellent warrior. I don't know what we'd do without him."

Link looked up at the redhead. "You flatter me, thanks."

"No problem." They walked on past, Zelda giving him a warm smile.

The few privy to the information that Link was the Hero – Zelda, Impa, Reego, Talisman, Galen, and Burning Joe – had decided it was best to keep quiet on that matter. They didn't want anyone to place huge responsibility on Link. They didn't want to push him into anything. But it seemed to have not mattered, because Link's skill spoke for itself. But he liked the thought that he held a high rank because of his own accomplishments, and not just that legend spoke of him.

On the same note, Link and Zelda hadn't told anyone else about the depth of their bond. They felt sure some people had an idea. Certainly Impa and Burning Joe. But it was private, and they wanted it to stay that way.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Heads turned to see Reego up on the makeshift stage, beaming as conversation quieted down.

"Thank you," Reego nodded. "We're all celebrating our victory over one of Mordecai's forts in Hyrule Field." Applause rang up. "It was an infiltration that started in the early morning hours and ended with not only the fort but the entire patch of woods ablaze. Are you all eager to hear the story?" Cheers were shouted. "Alright. It was just past midnight when . . ."

Link listened with a smile with Reego recounted the mission. It seemed so much more dramatic when he told it. The rebels lying restlessly for hours in the woods, Link and Zelda braving the morbid horrors of the catacombs, racing through a blazing forest while fending off wild soldiers. It had been a relatively simple mission, but when told like that even Link was impressed. He knew Reego was keeping morale up. He was an effective leader that way. He could feel Zelda's amusement from where she was sitting someone across the cave.

As he closed off the story, Reego said, "Let's hear it again for the men and women who were victorious today." Hearty cheers sounded in the cavern. "And a special thank you to Impa for leading the attack, and Link and Zelda for bearing the responsibility of infiltration." Another cheer. "You all enjoy the night."

Reego stepped down and Link's face colored as people close by congratulated him on a good job. After another hour the party ended. People trickled out and headed to sleep, tired smiles on their faces. After bidding his friends good-night, Link put away his dishes and made his way through the Southern Neighborhood. He turned right at the two forks and got to his room. Pushing back the green sheet, he went inside.

He was dirty from the mission and wanted to take a bath. But he knew the line for the bath was probably long. He'd just wash off in the river tomorrow. People were usually dirty in the Rebellion ,anyway.

His room had changed over the last three years. On the wooden cabinet that had once been empty sat a few books, a mirror, a comb, a toothbrush, and a figurine of Hyrule Castle. Link had found it for one rupee while shopping. It was extremely detailed, lovely. But it brought up so many memories of being trapped in that castle. It had arrested his attention and he hadn't been able to look away. So he bought it and kept it on the cabinet. As a reminder for what he had been through. And what he was trying to stop.

Underneath the cabinet were his weapons. The Master Sword still stayed under his cot, but he also had a bow, quiver of arrows, and a dagger. Along with the Master Sword, he kept his clothes under the cot. Nailed to the rocky wall was a charcoal drawing Burning Joe had done when he was in one of his reclusive moods. It was a portrait of Link himself, ending at the top of his chest. He was fourteen, the age he'd been when he first met Burning Joe. His mouth was set into a firm line, his eye glinting with determination as it looked at some point in the distance. It was so good, so detailed, the shading so perfect that Link couldn't believe Burning Joe was that talented. He also didn't recognize the boy in the drawing. He looked so heroic that Link wondered if he'd ever actually made that expression. He'd been touched by the gift, and so kept it on his wall ever since.

Stripping off his weapons and clothes before changing into some soft, comfortable pajamas, Link untied his eye binding and flopped down on the cot. He was so tired, he hoped he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. He could count on having at least one a week. Sometimes they would be about his parents' death, a nightmare that wasn't new to him. But they would also be about things that happened with Mordecai – getting his face scarred, trying to escape the castle, burning in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. And there would also be ones where he was trying to flee or stop Mordecai but simply could not. And he would wake up right before death.

Sometimes Zelda would come to check on him. But he'd told her not to worry about him so much that now she only came when his distress was incredibly strong. When he would wake up crying.

Link gazed at the figurine of Hyrule Castle. All the doors and windows etched on it. He could still point out the window where his room had been.

Giving a despondent sigh, Link closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

.

LoZ

.

Acroff leaned his head wearily on the windowsill of the carriage, a cold breeze blowing his white hair back from his face and flushing his cheeks. His icy blue eyes watched the castle as they approached it. He really didn't want to go to yet another monthly meeting. They had all started being the same. A boring routine. But he didn't want to challenge Mordecai. Not yet. Not when he'd be sure to lose.

The three years had been difficult. Not a day went by when he didn't think of Link, trapped in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. His conversations with Ganondorf had gotten fewer and fewer until now they only spoke briefly at the monthly meetings.

Rolox had been thrilled about Link's punishment. Sephora had just taken it quietly, her face unreadable. Acroff wondered what Sephora was thinking. Was she upset that her supposed ally in taking down Mordecai was gone? Or did she see this as a temporary hitch in her plans?

Acroff missed Link. He missed his zest. He missed his boldness. Ganondorf never showed how much he missed Link; he wasn't an emotional person. But the Demon Staff wielder knew he did. He did very much.

The carriage rattled up to the castle. With a reluctant sigh Acroff stepped out, strapping the Demon Staff to his back. He saw Sephora getting out of her own carriage. She gave him a small smile in greeting. The two walked inside the castle, Ganondorf and Rolox already waiting.

"Good to see you boys," Sephora said.

"Good evening," Ganondorf greeted.

A servant scurried up to them. "Excuse me, Generals. The Master will see you in the dining hall. This way."

They followed him silently down a few corridors and through a set of double doors into the huge dining area. A feast was already prepared, large windows letting in white sunlight.

Mordecai nodded at them. "Please, take a seat. I'm glad to see you four here. There's something more specific I'd like to discuss this time around."

Acroff felt relieved. Finally they would be doing something different! He sat next to Ganondorf, Rolox on the Gerudo's other side and Sephora next to Mordecai.

After a few minutes had passed and everyone began eating, Mordecai began. "I just got word that a small fort in Hyrule Field has been burned to the ground."

Four pairs of eyes – two black, one blue, and one amber – looked up at him.

"This is the work of the rebels, clearly," Mordecai continued. "So I want to know why is it that my four best warriors haven't found them?"

An awkward silence ensued. Acroff glanced around at the generals' tense faces. The Rebellion hadn't been a huge threat. It dealt with small targets. Nothing to be concerned about. As such, he knew the generals hadn't been too preoccupied with finding and capturing them.

"Ganondorf," Mordecai snapped. "Tell me what you have done to locate the rebels?"

The Gerudo cleared his throat, saying, "I've sent band of my warriors into the desert. But the climate is harsh, even for us. We can't go out too far for too long. As you know, we have a constant guard at the Fortress. We'll see them if they cross our lands."

"Yet last year you reported supplies stolen from an outpost."

"It was a rarely used one. That won't happen again."

Mordecai's head swiveled to Sephora. "Daughter?"

She daintily picked at her meat with a shiny fork. "I've had my attentions focused on the restless Zora people. I've sent scouts out to check around."

"The mountains and woods are difficult to search," Rolox spoke up. "I do send out small groups of soldiers, but . . . " he shrugged. "The terrain is rugged."

The Master looked questioningly at Acroff.

The white-haired man gave a sheepish smile. "They aren't on my land. I promise."

Mordecai sat back, tapping his fingertips together as he surveyed them. "I see the problem here. You all are sending unreliable soldiers out to do your work. I want this Rebellion found and crushed. And I want you each going out personally to look. No excuses for negligence. In fact, the general who finds them will become my next right-hand man."

Acroff noticed Sephora tense, but her face remained carefully neutral. An intrigued smile spread across Rolox's face. Ganondorf just kept his usual scowl on.

They would have to start looking personally, then. Acroff found it a waste of time. His kingdom was farmland, they clearly weren't there. He wouldn't be getting the position of right-hand, but it wasn't a position he wanted. Still, he didn't want to get in trouble with Mordecai, so he'd have to do a little looking on his own.

He knew Ganondorf probably didn't want to be Mordecai's right-hand. Or maybe he did so he could get closer to the Master and find a way to free Link? But the white-haired man doubted the Rebellion was in the desert. That left two options: the Northern and Western Kingdoms. Or Sephora and Rolox's domain. They had the best terrain for hiding an army. And he knew the position was of interest to them both. No doubt they would be looking. He sighed, feeling sorry for the rebels.

Let the hunt begin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Since I've had some requests to do so I will be uploading the Rebellion cave system map soon for you guys to see! **

**Oh, and on March 17****th**** that was the day, back in 2003, when my sister and I rented our first Zelda game: Ocarina of Time! **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is a bit late. I jammed my finger and so couldn't type for awhile. Also today is the birthday of my favorite actor, Ewan McGregor! Happy birthday Ewan! **

**I sent a PM with the link to the Rebellion's Cave System map to most of you. For those who, for whatever reason, didn't receive it, here it is: **ht tp: / allendra3. deviant art. com /art/Rebellion -Cave-System- 292093074

**Thanks so much to NRZWolf 13, Joseph Kuo, Katie, littlelostdreamer, fanofzeldaseclares, ZeLinkFanGirl, Kamil the Awesome, Grape Icies, DawnandNightfall, Screen, i-wish-799, chupacabrabeleiver, Sbirney, lordetron911, Yukieclair, and demonic angel23 for your awesome reviews! **

**Billyblue: **lol How cool! Let's see, I've beaten OOT, MM, WW, TP, PH, ST, and SS. And I'm working on beating MC and ALttP.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 19**

Link stood with his back to the rocky wall of the training room, watching the three rows of soldiers all doing push-ups. He was helping Reego train today, and the former army captain had stepped out for a moment.

He noticed pained faces on some people and snapped, "Keep going; you have to do this. You _can _do this." He tried not to sound unkind, but just harsh enough that they would know he wouldn't be a push over for any whining.

Heavy panting filled the room as they continued on, arms shaking and clothes sweaty. Link had had to do plenty of intense workouts to know what they were going through. He certainly didn't envy this batch.

It had been a few days since the successful mission. Life had carried on in the Rebellion as usual. The temperature had rapidly dropped outside, ceasing any plans for raids or patrols.

Reego appeared again at his side, sighing. "I'm back."

Link turned to him. "How is it?"

"Still snowing. Heavily. We've put up the sheets in the entrance tunnel to try and block the cold wind."

Link let out his breath, twisting his mouth to the side. "Do we have enough supplies to last us?"

"Impa just checked. We do, at least for a few weeks. I doubt it will last that long."

Link was glad they didn't need to worry about food, but having so many cooped up inside the cave always created stresses. On the bath time, the food division, the space occupied, and just getting annoyed with one another.

Reego's green eyes moved to the young man. "I'm hosting an archery competition tonight. Would you like to enter?"

"What's the prize?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, you know. Fame, fortune, a mansion."

Link laughed. "Sure, I'll take part. We're going to need a diversion if we're getting snowed in."

Zelda's head popped into the room, her blue eyes wide. "Link!" she gave an urgent whisper. "I'm being stalked. Go with me to the pool."

He eyed the bag full of robes in her hand, realized she was doing chores and running more robes to the bath. He didn't even need to ask who was stalking her. She'd recently begun complaining about Mitch. It was the first time, however, that she'd asked for his help.

"Go on," Reego nodded. "I've got things covered here."

"Alright, thanks." Link turned to her. "Lead on."

Then headed out of the training room and made their way down a curved tunnel. There was an alcove set off to one side, used for storage for sparring weapons. In the shadows of it Link could make out Mitch, idly fiddling with a wooden sword.

"So, like I was saying," Zelda said loudly, "I kept asking Impa when she would teach me to teleport. She just kept telling me –" she mocked a deeper, melodramatic Impa voice "-_Be patient! You are not yet that advance!" _

Link laughed, catching onto the game but still finding the comment funny. "How long have you been training, _years? _You'd think you would be advanced by now."

They moved past Mitch who was observing them coolly, their footsteps a steady echo.

"I know," Zelda replied. "Impa trained until she was an adult, though. I guess I have more to learn."

Link was aware of Mitch trailing behind them while they entered the main corridor of the West Tunnels. They turned up it, heading toward the underground pool. He wondered what Mitch was hoping to accomplish by following them around. Probably intimidation. That seemed to be his favorite pastime.

"Helping train soldiers reminds me of just how much _I've _learned," Link commented. "I can't even remember when I didn't know how to fight. It's so much a part of me now."

She smiled up at him. "You're good."

They went into the long, narrow tunnel that led to the pool. He stopped hearing Mitch's footsteps after a few feet, and spared a quick glance back to see that they were alone. He was glad Mitch hadn't decided to follow them to the bath. That would have been awkward on too many levels.

They went into the ovular cavern, the sound of trickling water greeting them. Rocks were arranged artfully around the pool, ornate blankets hung about. There was a rack for the silk robes to be set on, and Zelda walked over to it and deposited her load. It smelled sweet and warm in the room.

Link sat on a rock beside the pool and crossed his legs, looking into the water. After a moment of silence he said, "You should tell Impa."

He felt a roll of frustration come from Zelda. She plopped herself down on a rock beside him, propping her chin in her palm. "I know. But I can't. I'm a big girl now, I need to handle this myself. Running to Impa for help will make it look like Mitch intimidates me. And he doesn't. And I don't want him to think that. I want to win this."

He smiled at her, liking her confidence and warrior spirit, and amused by her stubborn determination. He supposed they had that in common. "Reego's hosting an archery competition tonight. You going to enter?"

"Definitely!" she beamed. "I love archery." She paused, and fiddled with a strand of hair. "Thanks, by the way, for coming with me."

Appreciation rolled through their bond, and he replied, "It's no problem, Zel. I hate Mitch as much as you do." He laughed, remembering glares the man would give him and how Mitch would sometimes completely ignore him. Never praising him on his successes, always treating him with passive aggression. It was all worth it, though, to see the slight crook in his nose from where he'd broken it. "If you ever need me to help fight against him, just let me know."

"Likewise," she smiled.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda waited patiently while the other archers took their turns in the training room. Three sacks had bull's-eyes painted on them, and holes where arrows had been pulled out. A line ran along the side of the cavern that had been rapidly shrinking as more and more people didn't make it further in the competition.

"Megan!" Reego called.

The redhead walked up, lining her arrow with the target.

They'd been at this for a half hour. Twenty people had entered, only five remained. Herself, Link, Megan, Scout, and another woman whose name she couldn't remember. The ones who had lost were sitting on the opposite side, cheering jokingly. It was a fun atmosphere, smiles on everyone's faces.

Megan let her arrow loose, and it landed just outside of the center. Cheers rang up and she smiled, taking her place at the end of the line.

The woman walked up, drawing back her bow and notching her arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down the target. After a few seconds passed she let it loose . . . and landed further out than Megan had, eliminating her.

Several "nice try" 's and "aw, too bad" 's sounded. Reego pulled out the arrow and said, "Alright, next."

Zelda took her place opposite the target, drawing her bow. The muscles in her arms tightened, her back straightened. She looked down the shaft, past the arrow, at the target across the cavern. She adjusted her angle, then let the arrow loose. It landed on the bull's eye. She smiled as applause sounded.

"Nice work," Reego commented. "Scout, try to beat that."

The lanky blonde grinned as he took Zelda's place. "I'll try."

Zelda stepped back to the end of the line, watching. Scout was a great archer, but not perfect. Neither was she, of course, but that last shot had been perfect. Scout had already gotten two bull's eyes in the competition. A third would be difficult.

Scout took a moment to line up his shot before releasing the bowstring. But the arrow landed just to the right of Zelda's. Not close enough to call it a tie.

"Too bad, Scout," she said with a smile. "Better luck next time."

He gave her a salute. "Thank you! Though I still think I shoot better than you in the heat of battle." He winked playfully and she laughed. Reego pulled out the two arrows and called the Hero's name.

Link walked up to take his turn, grinning back at the last two people in line, Megan and Zelda. He relaxed himself as he drew up his bow, focusing on the target. The bowstring hummed as it was stretched. He took a moment to line up the arrow before releasing. It stuck straight into the bull's eye. He broke out into a grin as everyone cheered.

"That's going to be tough to beat, Megan," Reego said.

"We'll see about that," the redhead remarked, taking her place across from the target. Everyone grew quiet as they watched her line up and shoot. But it went too wide, hitting outside the center.

"Nice try, you came in third," Reego told her as she went over to the group of people that had been eliminated. She was congratulated and patted on the back. "Our final two is Link and Zelda." He walked over to the bags and pulled out the arrows. "Ladies first."

The princess spared a playful glance at Link as she walked past him and took up position. She let out her breath and slowly raised her bow, concentrating. She tuned out everything in the cavern, even Link's emotions she could feel leaking through their bond, and only focused on the red target. The distance between herself and the bull's eye seemed to vanish and she released the arrow. The bow string snapped into place and the arrow nailed the center of the target. Cheers erupted from the crowd and she smiled.

"Another bull's eye!" Reego clapped. "Great job, Zelda. Good luck, Link. You'll need it."

Link grinned at the princess as they switched places. He stepped before the sack, surveying it and the placement of Zelda's arrow for a moment. He'd have to get it right beside her arrow to stay in the competition. He raised the bow and pulled the string back, his right eye narrowed in concentration. He was a good archer, a great archer. But Zelda was very skilled. He'd have to pull off another perfect shot for this to work.

But he didn't. It landed on the edge of the bull's eye, not close enough to warrant another round. He gave a disappointed smile as the people in the cavern cheered.

"Nice work!" Reego clapped. "Link gets second place. Zelda is our winner."

"Good try, Hero," Zelda whispered to him as she passed by and stepped into the center of the room. She could feel his amusement flutter through their bond. She gave a dramatic bow, causing laughter, as she said, "Thank you, thank you. I am honored."

"Not too bad." Heads turned to locate the voice of Impa, who stood with her arms crossed in the threshold. "But this is a very controlled environment."

Zelda waved her hand dismissively. "I do just fine in battle."

A white eyebrow rose as Impa regarded her. "Indeed. But how well do you think you'd do outside of battle? If you got captured? Who is up for a little training exercise in interrogation?"

The cavern was filled with shouts of "Alright!", and "Let's do it!"

"Sure," the princess agreed, smiling self-confidently. She thought it sounded rather exciting. And it would be good training in case something like that _did_ happen. However unlikely.

Impa crooked a finger at her. "Then come with me, Zelda. You'll pose as the one who got captured."

Zelda gave Link a glance as she walked by and out into the tunnel with the Sheikah. Impa led her to the bath cavern, took her weapons, and pulled the sheet shut, saying, "Wait here." Then she left.

The young woman sighed, looking around. She was excited and a bit nervous. She didn't want to mess up or say something ridiculous. She'd have to keep her wits about her. As the minutes dragged by, she went through various scenarios in her head while she paced. Would they take the friendly, trustworthy approach? Would they try to convince her she was wrong? Would they manipulate her words? Use scare tactics?

She sat down on one of the rocks, studying the water. It made wet marks against the stone, trickling like tiny wind chimes, reflecting the orange torchlight around her. Aside from the Bridge Cavern, this would have to be her favorite room because of how peaceful it was. Calm and relaxing.

The calm was shattered as two fully armored men walked into the room, their faces covered and swords drawn. Aside from making out their gender – which was a bit of a guess – Zelda couldn't tell who they were. And when they spoke, they made their voices rough and hoarse so she couldn't identify them that way, either. She stood up, keeping her expression composed.

"Filthy bitch," one snarled, starling her so much her mouth fell open, "you have one chance to tell us where the rest of the dirty rebels are hiding. So tell me now and we won't have to get rough."

She swallowed, struggling past her initial shock and touch of fear that was a pure reaction to the words and tone. She reminded herself this was an exercise. These were people she knew. "I'm not talking."

They advanced on her, but she held her ground. They stopped a few feet away, swords pointed at her. "I'm warning you, _princess. _You don't want to test our patience. Where are the rebels?"

So they knew who she was. Of course they did, if Mordecai was their leader. She closed her mouth tightly, glaring at them.

One sighed. "I don't have time for this shit. Bring them in here!"

Zelda's eyes slightly widened as she watched three of her friends being dragged into the cavern. Literally dragged. Their ankles were bound together with coarse rope and their hands were tied behind them. Blindfolds covered their eyes and gags looped around their mouths. They were dirty, clothes torn, and bloody. She knew it was fake blood, but it looked real. Enough to make her sure that if they ever were to be captured, this was how it would look. There was one soldier for each of the prisoners, dressed in a similar fashion to the first two so that she didn't know who they were. The prisoners were forced to their knees, each guard keeping a tight hold on them. One was Megan, the other a boy she didn't know, and the third was Link. Rather than a blindfold, they'd just pulled both sides of his eye binding down.

The effect was pretty intense, and Zelda had to admit that she hadn't been expecting this and was thrown off. She couldn't reach her friends because of the two armed guards standing between her and them. She felt helpless. Nervous. And like their lives depended on her.

A flicker of bemusement from Link helped ground her. Thought this was funny now, did he? Of course he did. She moved her gaze back to the two soldiers, glaring. "All of us would rather die than give up the Rebellion. You are wasting your time."

"Oh, I agree," one said. "So let's get this over with so neither of us wastes any more time. You've been evading us for years; surely you knew this was bound to happen eventually."

She scoffed. "If you haven't been able to find us in this amount of time, then I think you are ineffective and pathetic."

A beat of silence passed before the solder said, "Fine, let's play that way." He gestured to the guard holding Link. "Kill him."

The guard grabbed a fistful of Link's hair and yanked his head back, startling a cry out of him since he was blind to what was going on. The guard pulled out a knife and touched the blade to his throat. Zelda's gasp was accentuated by the burst of fear she felt from Link.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Wait, just wait."

The soldier turned to her. "Well . . .?"

She hesitated, her gaze staying on Link. She could feel the real fear coming from him, see the real dagger against his throat, see his chest heaving as he panted. Seconds passed as turmoil spun inside her. She couldn't give away the location of the Rebellion, but watching Link murdered in front of her was something she didn't want to do.

"Fine," the soldier sighed. "Kill him."

"No!" she shouted. "Let's talk about this. You don't want to . . . to . . ." But what could she say?

Luckily she didn't have to worry further. Impa walked into the room, saying, "That's enough. Exercise over."

The tension in the room dissipated. The weapon was brought away from Link's throat and the soldiers pulled of their helmets and masks. Zelda saw a few people she recognized, but none she knew personally. Except for the main soldier she had been talking to. He turned out to be Galen, who gave her a wink and a grin.

"Galen?" she laughed, still flustered. "That was a rather convincing performance."

He chuckled. "Time served in the Realm of Eternal Darkness has taught me a few things."

She looked past him at Megan, Link, and the third prisoner. Their hands and feet were free and they were pulling off their blindfolds and gags. Megan laughed and said something to the boy. Link gave a shaky smile to them and left the cavern a little too quickly.

Zelda nodded to Galen. "Excuse me." She went past the people and was stopped by Impa in the doorway.

"Pretty good job," she acknowledged. "But-"

Zelda could feel Link's distress, and she wanted to go quickly to him. She brushed past the Sheikah, saying, "Sorry, Impa, we'll talk about this in a second." Not giving her time to respond, she jogged out into the tunnel.

She found Link a few yards down, leaning back against the wall with his eye closed. He sensed her presence and looked up.

"Hi," he sighed, grinning weakly. "I thought you did good. You panicked a little when they threatened me, though. Do I mean that much to you?" His playful laugh was half-hearted.

Not breaking pace, she walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. It was the first time she'd ever hugged him, and his shock was evident as he hesitated, then returned the hug.

"That was . . . scary," she admitted, keeping a hold of him. "It just got me thinking if I was really captured, and they really threatened your - someone's - life . . . It wouldn't be an easy decision." She knew it was also simply the thought of losing him, her best friend, that was upsetting. Someone she didn't know in the Rebellion was difficult, but she could do it. A friend would be painful. But Link? Thanks to their bond, she would be able to feel every emotion that passed through him as he died. He was _her_ Link. Fragile wasn't exactly a word she'd use to describe him – he was such a tough warrior, and had survived both Mordecai and emotional trauma – but he also just _seemed_ so fragile. Like glass that had been cracked so much it was about to break.

She let go, looking up at him. "What's wrong, Link? You're upset."

His smile dropped, and she could see the muscles in his neck constrict as he swallowed. "It's nothing."

"What you feel isn't nothing."

He glanced to the side. "It's just that that reminded me of being with Mordecai. It reminded me of the torture chamber where he scarred the 'T' into my face." He met her gaze. "I knew it was all fake and for show. But at the same time . . . it just scared me."

"Hey, it's okay," she said softly. "You're safe now. Mordecai can't get you. And you are perfectly justified in feeling upset when you're reminded of your time with him. Don't try to minimize what you feel." She stared at him sincerely. "I sure don't."

"You can't," his voice cracked as he replied. "You can feel what I feel."

"So don't you dare try to hide your hurt from me." She smiled. "I won't let you get away with it."

A grin graced his face. "Same goes for you, then."

Zelda laughed. "Agreed. Now you take care of yourself, I have to talk to Impa."

Link patted her arm. "See you later, Zel."

As he headed in the direction of the main cavern, she made her way back into the pool cavern. Everyone was still clearing out, and Impa was talking to Galen, congratulating him on his performance.

"Imps," Zelda said.

The Sheikah turned. "Oh, you're back. Let's sit over here." She gestured to the rocks that bordered the water. They sat down and waited until the last of rebels left before Impa continued, "I thought you did a fairly good job. But I have some pointers for you to keep in mind."

"Oh?" the princess inquired. "Tell me."

"You were too antagonistic. Don't try to provoke them or else they will eagerly torture you and your friends."

"Noted," Zelda replied.

"Don't let your emotions show. You did fairly well, but there were still times I could tell you were shocked or upset."

Zelda nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." And she would. Impa always gave good advice.

"One more thing. Never, ever let them know they have something to hold over your head," she said seriously. "If these were real Mordecai soldiers, they would have picked up on your reaction to Link and used him against you. And they could cause him more pain than slicing his throat would. Zelda," she leaned forward to stare at her more intently, "once an enemy learns your weakness they will _always _make you pay for it."

The young woman remembered the mantra she always repeated to herself. _No weakness. _She smiled. "Don't worry, Impa. They won't find any."

.

LoZ

.

The next day Link sat against the wall of the main cavern with Burning Joe, letting the minutes go by until he needed to be in the kitchen to help with chores. There were more people than usual sitting about due to the outside being closed off. Last he heard the snow was piled high. They wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.

"This is no place for a man on fire," Burning Joe commented, wrapped in a blanket from the cool breeze that still managed to pierce into the main cavern.

"Yeah," Link responded. "It's pretty cold." He surveyed the area, seeing who was about. Ruby was transporting a stack of firewood. Logon was sitting in a corner with a group, talking. He noticed Mitch across the space, flirting with a woman, and he caught his gaze. Mitch's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Hero. Link held his gaze unflinchingly before Burning Joe distracted his attention, saying, "We should go after Mordecai."

"We should, but we can't right now," the blonde responded. "Hopefully when the weather warms up we can go after a big target. Something that will scare Mordecai and make him realize we are dangerous."

The exercise yesterday had caused Link's dreams to be plagued by nightmares. Those emotions being brought up to the surface had disturbed him. The only time he experienced that fright was in his dreams. But having it in his waking hours made him realize he wasn't past what had been done to him. Not just the traitor scar but the treatment. The control. The back-stabbing atmosphere and threats. And he'd been the one who brought it to Hyrule.

"Your destiny will be fulfilled soon, Hero," Burning Joe commented.

Link chuckled, holding up his hand where, on the rare occasion, his Triforce piece would glow. "We'll see about that."

The day passed slowly due to being cooped up in the cave. Link helped out with the kitchen chores once everyone had finished their breakfast. He found himself bored afterward and sparred for an hour with Galen. He and Zelda talked while checking on the crops. He walked a lap around the bridge cavern and then reported for lunch. After helping with the dishes again, he supervised training with Reego until dinner. And by the third time he washed dishes he was tired of being in the kitchen and his hands getting dried out. Tired and bored from being cooped up inside all day, Link went for an early bed.

And was assaulted by nightmares.

He was in Hyrule Castle in a long, dark hall. He turned both ways, trying to find a door or a window to escape. But there were none. He couldn't remember which way the throne room was and, not wanting to end up there, wasn't sure where to run. After a few moments of deliberating he took a step forward . . .

And stopped abruptly as Mordecai's voice rang out to him, "It's so good to see you again, Link."

He backed up, single eye searching the darkness for the man. Fear turned his heart to ice. It was funny how, even though he was an accomplished fighter and had spent years in the Rebellion, Mordecai could make him feel like a scared child again. "You leave me alone."

"But Link," he stepped from the shadows, still as pristine and sophisticated as he'd always been, "this is our home."

The young man kept backing up as the Master kept walking forward. "This is not my home! It was a prison! You kept me here!"

Mordecai tilted his head to the side, the 'M' scarred on his cheek being cast into shadow. "You were always mine to do with as I pleased."

Link stumbled back, desperate to put more distance between himself and this man. "Not anymore! I'm part of the Rebellion." Suddenly he backed into a dead end, the wall solid and unyielding. He kept one hand on it, the other out before him as if to ward off an attack. Dark blue eye wide, he stared as Mordecai slowly approached.

The Master's voice was an octave lower as he said, "Do you think you are truly free? Do you think you've escaped me? You have not, Link. And I can promise you one thing." He drew the Sword of Spirits from its sheath, its blade shining darkly. "I will hurt you again."

Link gaped in horror as the blade was lifted up and plunged down.

He woke up screaming.

.

.

* * *

**For the silly people who didn't see it at the start of the chapter, here's the link again to the Rebellion cave system map: **ht tp: / allendra3. deviant art. com /art/Rebellion -Cave-System- 292093074

**I know this is shorter. But it was either post a 5,000 word chapter this week, or write a longer one and post it later next week. And I didn't want to break up my spree of one chapter a week. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had someone offended about the profanity in the last chapter, so I'm going to put a disclaimer here. I DON'T APPROVE OF PROFANITY. I hate it, I think it makes people sound stupid, and I don't say it myself. However, people cuss when they are extremely emotional, that's just human behavior, and for me to not include it in this story would take away from the emotion. Also, it seems people with very low morals cuss casually, so only my villains cuss casually. Which, naturally, shows that I think it's wrong. This story is rated T, and I had the warning posted on the first chapter for what it's rated for. **

**Thanks so very, very much to DawnAndNightfall, Katia0203, ZeLinkFanGirl, I-wish-799, NRZWolf 13, Billy Blue, Screen, fanofzeldaseclares, and Sbirney for your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 20**

Link sat on one of the benches in the meeting room, reclining back on his hands. Zelda sat beside him, idly fingering a dagger as they waited for the meeting to start. The torches burned bright, casting flickering shadows across the rocky walls and giving off the scent of ash that pervaded the Rebellion cave system.

The snow had at last melted, the weather warming up surprisingly quickly. After spending some time restocking their supplies, Impa and Reego were ready to move the Rebellion onto the next level. They had called a meeting in promise of a plan to strike a major blow to Mordecai. And, after so long only striking minor blows, the rebels were ready.

Since the Rebellion had over nine hundred members, the meeting room was only used for a gathering of leaders, long time members, and those who could report to others. Fifty were in attendance, including Link and Zelda, Talisman, Galen, Burning Joe, Logon, Mitch, Scout, Megan, Tal, Ruby, Jim Goro, and head members of the army, some chore coordinators, other members that had been with them from the start, and a random sampling of people to help discuss and spread the news.

Zelda was excited for some action, but there was one thing that had kept playing on her mind since it had happened. The capture and interrogation exercise, and her reaction to Link. At first she'd written her distress off as the intensity of the exercise and because of her friendship with Link. But as she replayed it over in her head, she had begun to suspect she would not have reacted the same if it was Megan or the third prisoner that had been threatened. She would have remained silent and allowed them to be killed, content with the knowledge they would all die soon.

But Link was a different story. Seeing his life threatened, even if it was fake, had shaken her deeply. She realized losing Link would hurt her very much. And that thought scared her. She was a young woman of no weakness. She couldn't afford to be so attached to Link. Where had it come from, anyway? When had their simple friendship, which had risen out of the ashes of animosity, turn into something so deep?

Impa cleared her throat, drawing attention to where she and Reego stood at the front of the cavern. The Sheikah said, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. For some weeks now Reego and I have been working out a plan to make a major move against Mordecai. Something deadly and serious. We have at last got a solid plan and wish to share it and ask for your opinions." Her amber eyes moved back and forth over the quiet, attentive faces before she delivered the punch line. "We are going to free the Zoras."

There was a pause before the information sunk in. Everyone begun shouting, thrilled with the idea or completely against it. Link looked at Zelda in bewilderment. The Zoras were still prisoners of Sephora in the Northern Kingdom, living in their watery home but more as slaves than free civilians. No doubt that helping them would strike a huge blow to Mordecai, but it would be a big undertaking.

Ruby voiced that thought from the crowd. "Is that even possible? We've never done something like this before."

"No, we have not," Impa replied, quieting everyone down, "but it is very much possible and we have no reason to think we can't succeed."

"We'd have to bring an army for that," a man said, "and we can't move a full army across Hyrule, we'd be spotted for sure." Since the Rebellion was located between the Southern and Western Kingdoms, technically on Rolox's land, that meant Sephora's land was completely on the other side.

"It would be a sabotage mission," Reego stated. "And we all have plenty of experience in that." Some chuckles arose. "We can't go straight through Hyrule Field because that will take us too close to the castle. And we can't go past Rolox's kingdom, because that's far too dangerous. So we plotted an alternate route that will keep us relatively safe. We'll cross past the desert into the Eastern Kingdom, Acroff's domain, and travel along the border until we can enter the Northern Kingdom from the side. Acroff's territory is easier to navigate and is mostly farmland, so we won't have to worry about crossing cities."

Link swallowed at the mention of traveling in Acroff's land. He missed the upbeat general very much. Some wary expression entered the crowd, people considering the plan and if it would work.

"However," Impa said, "our spies informed us the watchtower that was in the process of being built the last year has been completed. It stands on the border of the Eastern Kingdom. The only way we can get past it is to kill everyone inside and take it down. It shouldn't pose too big of a problem. Our spies have also worked out the best way to enter the Northern Kingdom and where to find the Zoras."

"The Zoras are an aquatic people," Talisman stated. "We cannot take them back here with us; we do not have adequate water."

Reego gave a quick nod, his brown hair bouncing. "Unfortunately, yes. The plan is to relocate them to a lake some miles away. It's a pretty defensible position. We will just have to leave them and hope this break will get them back on their feet. And hopefully they can make things hard for Sephora so we don't have to worry about her."

"We have a team of one hundred selected," Impa told them. "Now, if you all are in agreement that we should attempt this, we can get into the details."

She paused, looking over everyone. There was a moment of silence before people began to nod and voice their agreement. Excited hope began to blossom. Link shared a grin with Zelda. They could do it. They could free the Zoras and deal a major blow to Mordecai. They could announce to everyone that the Rebellion was ready to take Hyrule back.

Impa smiled. "Good. Now, here is what we are going to do . . ."

.

LoZ

.

It was decided they would leave in two days, which gave them time to prepare both their bodies and minds. That evening Link asked Galen if he would spar with him. It would do them both some good to practice sword fighting before they left.

Their swords clashed as they moved about in the woods, the sun glinting off their blades. The air was crisp, bordering between warm and cool. The birds and insects were alive again, a background hum in the forest that was just touched with green.

"Great work," Galen encouraged as they darted between the trees, fighting one another.

"Great work yourself," Link teased.

Taking a few steps back, Galen held up a hand. "Wait, wait. I had a thought. In the heat of battle, you might lose your pretty little eye patch there. You should get some practice fighting with it off."

The young man frowned. "I guess so." He pulled it down around his neck, blinking. His left eye had improved over the years, but it was still slightly blurry. He'd worn it so much that going without it for an extended period made him uncomfortable, but he had gone without it before. He didn't wear it to bathe, or to sleep, and sometimes he'd take it off just to let his eye get some work.

"Alright," Galen waved his sword. "Let's go."

They began to spar again. Link was slow at first, but he picked up speed as he realized how to adjust. The weight of the black cloth bounced against his collar bone as he moved, stirring up grass and leaves with his steps.

After a half hour of this they slowed to a stop, panting and laughing. They sheathed their swords, Link's scabbard on his back and Galen's on his hip, and began heading back up the hill to the cave.

"It will be exciting, freeing the Zoras," the brunette commented. Both of them were two of the one hundred chosen to go. "I haven't seen a Zora in so long. Do they still look the same?"

Link laughed, retying his eye binding. "I don't know. I only saw them once when I was little. They're pretty."

Galen sniffed. "Not as pretty as Hylians."

Chuckling, they were about to enter the cave when one of the guards, hidden up in the trees said, "Hello?"

Galen and Link stopped, their heads swiveling up to try to see the man through the trees.

The man said, "State why you've come here, or we'll see you as an enemy."

The two shared a confused glance before they heard a sword being drawn. They turned to the source of the sound and saw two soldiers with a Hylian insignia on their armor making a charge for some point a few yards away from them, obviously not having seen them yet. The soldiers only got a few feet before two arrows shot down from the trees and took them out.

There was a pause before Galen gave a breathy laugh. "Wow! Mordecai's soldiers got all the way out here?" He turned to the trees and called up, "We'll bring them inside! And nice shot."

They walked over to the bodies, staring down. One was still alive, breathing harshly as he stared at them. Blood was seeping over his armor, his body splayed limply on the ground.

"Rebels," he muttered, coughing.

"Yeah, you found us," Galen nodded. "Unfortunately, you won't be going back to report to Mordecai."

The man's eyes moved over to the blonde. "L-Link? You're still alive?"

"Yes, I am," the Hero responded calmly.

They watched the light quickly leave the man's eyes in silence before they both took one body and pulled it inside the cave. It didn't take them long to get Impa and Reego, who looked over the bodies and concluded they were Mordecai's soldiers. The men were given a cremation burial in the cave.

Link was fairly stunned by the turn of events. Never before had an enemy gotten so close to their home. It made him realize that they weren't invulnerable. One day, they could be found out. Luckily their guards on duty had seen the soldiers and taken them out before they could cause trouble.

The rest of that day passed quickly with everyone getting ready to leave. Stock was taken of what they'd need, things were packed, the one hundred rebels were divided into groups of ten watched over by a single leader. Everyone got a small pack to carry things in, and Link put in a change of clothes, some bandages, and a dagger. He packed a quiver full of arrows. He cleaned off the Master Sword once, just so it would look pretty.

Zelda helped coordinate much of the effort with Impa. She did a quick training session to be sure her Sheikah skills were sharp. She put an extra change of clothes in her bag, some medical supplies, and her handheld mirror. Because, you know, she didn't want to look ugly coming out of battle. She checked to be sure she had all her weapons: daggers, darts, a bow and arrows. Luckily, with the weather warming, she wouldn't have to worry about furs that slowed her down and could just wear her usual Sheikah clothes.

All that was left was hours of anxious waiting until they finally left.

The one hundreds rebels left their cave and made their way through the maze of the woods to afternoon sunlight. Impa had opted to stay behind and keep the Rebellion going, leaving Reego in charge of the group. But aside from the loss of the Sheikah, all of their top members were there. It was a mission they took very seriously.

When night fell they hid in the shadows of the trees and slept soundly, being far used to sleeping in unfavorable conditions. At the break of dawn they were up and moving again. No horses were to be used, since they couldn't buy horses for one hundred people at any location. Travel took them longer than usual, but they made good pace as they left the woods behind and entered the sprawling greenery of Hyrule Field. The sky was a pure blue dotted with white clouds, and moods were happy as they turned east and traveled a safe distance from the Southern Kingdom – the desert. The Gerudos weren't known to be a friendly folk, and they didn't want to risk a run-in with one. After a long travel past the desert, they at last could see Acroff's land in the distance.

"It's pretty," Zelda commented as they walked, glancing up at Link. "Rural Hyrule has always been so green."

The plains in the distance seemed to have defied winter, already lush and emerald. The rebel group was in their loose teams of ten, keeping some distance between everyone so that they weren't overcrowded. Link had been put in a group with Zelda, naturally, and she was their leader since she was one of the Rebellion's founding members. The only other people he knew in his group were Scout and Talisman. He could see other familiar faces walking in the crowd, Mitch some distance away. He was glad someone had the good sense not to put them together. But their small groups of ten were really only to help keep track of people so no one was lost. They could still have to work together in this mission.

"Acroff got the last pick when they were dividing up Hyrule," Link told her with a small smile. "But I think he got the best."

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

He sighed, nodding. "I do. He and Ganondorf were . . . kind to me. For the most part. I mean, they still lied to me and tricked me but-"

"But they cared for you," she finished for him, not wanting him to feel like he had to defend the two generals. "And that meant a lot with Mordecai and Sephora trying to use you, and Rolox beating you up."

He knew she could feel the gratitude roll off him at her words, but he added playfully, "Hey, now! Rolox didn't beat me up technically. It was more of . . . intimidation."

She gave him a look. "I'm not so sure, Link. You described to me instances of him throwing you against the wall and onto the ground and using his claws to-"

"Alright!" he laughed, waving her off.

Zelda gave him a good-natured shove on his arm. "Own up to it, rebel! Besides," her voice got softer, "I think anyone who takes advantage of the weakness of children is despicable. He preyed on you when he knew you couldn't fight back. I'd like to see how brave he is now."

Link smiled at her. It was a rather intimate conversation, but he knew they weren't in danger of being overheard. There was some feet of distance between them and the others of their team. And everyone was engaged in their own conversations. Remembering the way she had hugged him not too long ago, he stepped over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked. It felt good to show a physical gesture of companionship. "Thank you. But let's hope we don't have to find out how brave Rolox is nowadays."

Zelda knew, on some level, Link was still afraid of the half-beast shifter. She couldn't blame him, really. He and Mordecai had inflicted pain on him more than once, and he'd been helpless to stop it. That kind of experience you didn't just grow out of. Still, he never talked about it too much and she didn't want to pry. Only those nights when he'd wake up sobbing and she'd rush to comfort him did she see the depth of his hurt. And since he only allowed himself to show that pain at night, it somehow felt like it was off-limits to casual conversation in the day.

She watched him as they walked, welcoming his arm around her. She could feel his biceps through the dark green cloth of his shirt. He'd gotten so strong. So had she, of course, but she still remembered him as that little boy she pulled out of the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He had fingerless, black, leather gloves to help protect his hands, a pair he often liked to wear. He wore black pants and had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. After complaining endlessly that the strings to lace up the collars of his shirts were too coarse and overly complicated, he'd settled for yanking them out. The result was his collar gaping open down to his chest and rustling in the warm wind. She had made fun of him for it once, asking if he was too hot and was trying to cool down. He'd reciprocated by asking why she had a hood on her Sheikah tunic; was she afraid it was going to rain? That had ended that discussion.

"Don't look now," Link whispered to her, "but we're being watched."

Zelda knew exactly who he meant. She craned her neck up and he tilted his head to the side so she could whisper in his pointed ear. Some of his messy blonde hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away impatiently. "What expression was he making?"

"He looked . . . pensive."

"Pensive?" she scoffed, pulling away. "I wonder what he's thinking about."

"Well, if he wants to try to intimidate us he's going to have to divide and conquer," Link said with a grin.

She returned it. "Indeed he will." As it if to seal this, she brought her arm up and wrapped it around his shoulders so that they were both holding onto one another. Link wasn't that much taller than her so they fit together nicely.

The journey continued as they entered the Eastern Kingdom. The weather stayed clear and warm in the day and cool at night. The sky seemed so much bigger in this part of Hyrule, stretching up and over them, too high to comprehend. The clouds made swirling shadows that swam over the ground, and the land was sparely dotted with trees. It made finding shelter at night difficult, but since the land was so flat they'd be sure to see any enemies.

And then, finally, Reego had them stop for camp in the evening and told them they were half a day's travel from the watchtower.

"This is good and bad," Reego was saying, standing up while the rest of the rebels were sitting on the thick grass. "This is a milestone in our journey, and it's good for us to take out this tower so we can cross this way again without fear. But there is no safe way to approach it. They'll see us coming. It's not big enough to hold an army capable of stopping us. From the reports I've received it holds twenty soldiers at the most. But we don't want any solider escaping to send word to Acroff. We have to kill them all and bomb the tower."

"We brought bombs?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Yes," Reego answered. "Jim Goro has a pack on his back. After we kill all the soldiers, we'll blow up the tower. So, we're going to have to make sure we carry out this plan successfully."

Link remembered the plan they had discussed in the meeting room. They'd send a group of ten soldiers under the cover of darkness to infiltrate the tower. Five would go inside and use stealth tactics to kill the soldiers. Five would remain outside to stop any stragglers and provided back-up if needed.

Impa had chosen who she felt was the best fit to carry out this operation. Warriors who could be quiet, sneaky, and who were good at archery. Bows and arrows would make less sound than a sword. Included in the group was Zelda, Link, Megan, Scout, Talisman, and five others Link wasn't too familiar with.

"My ten that are going," Reego said, "there's a pond several yards south of here. Cover yourselves in mud and leave as soon as the sun starts to set."

The ten detached from the group, heading in the ordered direction. The pond was fairly large, with shallow banks that were thick with mud and weeds. Insects buzzed about over the water's surface. It didn't smell too good, but the water looked fairly clean.

Link and Zelda went into the middle of the mud, wincing as their boots sank a few inches. Other members of the team laughed at the odd feeling, ready to get dirty.

"Let's be brave," Zelda sighed, reaching down and scooping up a handful of mud. "Yuck. I'm going to need to bath thoroughly after this."

Link looked around for a moment before sitting down, making a squishing noise. "Ick! Just sit down and get it over with, Zelda."

She eyed him in amusement before sitting across from him, starting to smear the mud on her legs. "We should put it on thick; it's going to have to last all night."

He nodded, grabbing large wads and smacking them onto his body. It got under their fingernails as they worked. Some bugs flew by, interested before they fanned them away. They smeared the mud on their boots, their legs, their torsos and arms. They tried to work it a little bit under their clothes so no skin would show.

Zelda rubbed some over her hair, reaching back behind her to try to get her braid. "This is an awkward angle."

He glanced up, seeing that she wasn't quite working the mud in enough at the back of her head. "Here, let me help."

She dropped her arms as he crawled around behind her. She smiled as she got sight of where he'd been covering his neck, streaks that looked like his fingers curving over his jaw line. She felt him start to work the mud into her hair, and she added more to her clothes as he did.

"You hair is getting longer," he commented, holding the braid in his hands as he wedged his fingers between the layers. "Are you going to cut it again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I might let it grow out to mid-back this time."

"It looks pretty."

She smiled, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. "Thanks." She struggled to get her emotions calm again, hoping he hadn't been able to feel them. What was that about? She'd been told she was pretty before. Never by Link, but there was no reason for that to bother her. They were best friends, it was part of his job to say she was pretty. Although, she'd never told him she thought he was handsome – and she did. She suddenly decided she wasn't a very good friend for never saying that, so she added, "And, uh, you look good, too."

"What?" he asked, still working on her hair.

"You're good-looking." That came out sounding a little awkward.

She felt him pause, then he began working again, laughing as he replied, "Wow, thank you, Zel! That's sweet of you."

The princess pressed her lips together, glancing around at the other eight rebels. Megan and Scout were throwing mud at each other. Talisman was sitting alone, meticulously covering himself. An outsider would think he was lonely and sad, but she knew him better than that. He wasn't very social; he was most comfortable keeping to himself. He'd left his golden cloak behind at the cave, now wearing his alternate black one. It seemed he already knew he'd have to be sneaking around in the dark.

Link wondered at that burst of emotion he felt from Zelda when he'd complimented her hair. It wasn't a mixture he was used to feeling from her. Part shy, part embarrassed, part flattered, and part . . . something else he couldn't identify. It was burning, deep, and subtle but definitely there.

"All done," he sighed. "Now no one will be able to see your blondeness in the dark."

She scooted around to face him. "Thanks." She twirled her finger in a circle. "Now turn around, blondie, and let me cover your hair."

He maneuvered so his back was to her. He took a handful of the cool, squishy mud and started to smear it over his face, being careful around his nose and eye. He felt Zelda touching his hair, then she paused and said, "Can you untie the cloth? I can't get to all your hair otherwise."

He pursed his lips, but realized she was right. He'd need to get the skin under the eye binding, anyway. He glanced over at the rest of the group. They were all preoccupied with covering themselves. Still, it was better safe than sorry. He twisted so he was facing away from them. Not saying a word, Zelda followed his movement. Only a few had seen his scar, and Link wanted to keep it that way. The top and bottom of the scar were always visible, so he knew others realized why he wore that; although they also probably thought he was missing an eye underneath. When they'd ask what happened to him, he'd simply answer "I got hurt in a swordfight."

Zelda worked the mud into his hair, surprised at how soft and thick it was. She took a piece and rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger, watching the mud coat the blonde color. She felt a tremor of self-consciousness from Link, so she dropped the piece and grabbed some more mud.

Since her hair had been braided back and was long, he had had to try and weave his fingers between the strands to thoroughly coat it. But his hair was short, and Zelda sank her fingers deep into it, getting straight to the roots and rubbing his scalp as she worked. He let out a low hum, closing his eyes. "Mmmm, Zelda, that feels so good."

He heard her give a snort of laughter. "Professional Masseuse Zelda, at your service. You know I do charge one rupee per minute."

He laughed, finishing up putting mud on his face. He picked up his black eye binding, waiting until the princess said she was finished before tying it on. She reached up to help knot it in the back, but he deftly tied it off, moving quickly from years of practice. He turned to face her, grinning. They were both blacked out from the mud, the only points of light being their blue eyes.

"I doubt we'll be spotted now," Link said.

Sunset came rapidly, and the other ninety the rebels wished the ten leaving good luck. Armed only with bows and arrows, they took off running across the plains, wanting to get to the watchtower quickly. There was, of course, the risk that they'd run into trouble and would need swords. But it was necessary to risk safety for speed and stealth. It wasn't long before they could see a black silhouette of the watchtower in the distance, drawing ever closer.

Link couldn't keep his mind off of Acroff. Of course, he'd never stopped thinking about the generals, but here on the white-haired man's land the memories came back in an onslaught. It was the same whenever they'd venture into another general's territory, rather than just Hyrule Field. He remembered seeing Acroff for the first time in their hideout in the woods, a smiling contrast to Rolox who had beaten and brought him there. He remembered Acroff coming with him to the Temple of Time and then visiting him in the Gerudo Fortress, and all the monthly meetings at the castle where he'd laugh with him, spend time with him, spar with him, and comfort him and ask how he was doing with concern. He wondered what Acroff thought happened to him; what Mordecai had told the generals.

The sun dropped below the horizon, plunging them into darkness as they neared the tower. When they got within a hundred yards they dropped to their stomachs and began to crawl through the grass. It smelled thick and sweet, and so far their mud disguises were holding up.

_Hey Zelda, I want to lead this one._

_Not bad, Link! You didn't even fade out at the end!_

She felt a chuckle come from him. _And you didn't fade out in the middle. Learned to concentrate long enough?_

_Watch it, Hero. You sure you want to go in first?_

_Yeah, I got it. There won't be a problem. _

She raised an eyebrow as she moved swiftly and silently through the grass. _Why do . . . this time?_

_You faded out again. What?_

She sighed. They really need to practice this more often so they could try to perfect it. _Why do you want to lead this time?_

_I just get tired of seeing people lead and take forever when I can get it done twice as fast. _He added a playful mental push, letting her know he wasn't really upset by this.

Zelda laughed. _Alright, go for it. I'll come in behind you._

Link increased his pace as he crawled, the tower looming up over him. It was made out of stone; it wouldn't be easy to destroy. At least they could focus on killing the soldiers inside. That would slow the army down.

The door was unguarded, but Link knew that meant there were guards on the other side. He came up to it and shifted into a crouch, drawing his bow and arrow. He heard the noises of the rest of the team doing the same. He glanced back, seeing Zelda watching him with a smile, Megan and Scout scooting up closer so they could be part of the infiltration team, and Talisman giving him a gentle nod of encouragement. The rest simply watched him attentively, not questioning his ability to lead. It felt good.

Link reached up and slowly turned the handle. It was unlocked. He let go of the handle just as he stood up and kicked the door open. One soldier inside jumped to his feet, but Link's arrow had already nailed him in the throat. A second soldier stood but Zelda killed him nearly at the same time. Both of them darted inside and caught the bodies of the soldiers before they could hit the ground, carefully lowering them so they wouldn't make noise.

They looked around. It was a narrow tower, undecorated and purely functional. The soldiers had been sitting at a wooden table. A spiral staircase started beside it and curved on up the tower, landings at every few yards. It smelled of dust and lantern oil, eerily silent.

Bow notched with an arrow in hand, Link slowly made his way up the stairs, watching ahead for any guards. He felt Zelda following close behind. He knew three more were trailing, but they moved silently. He hoped other five were working on setting up the bombs.

Link paused as he saw the body of a soldier around the bend. If he risked getting closer, he'd be spotted. But he needed a way to catch the body before it crumpled in a loud heap of armor. Getting an idea, he glanced back at Zelda and said mentally, _Can you catch that guy for me?_

She nodded. _I got this._

He pulled back the bow, aimed, and let it loose. It hit the soldier in the throat, and in an instant Zelda had crouched, jumped up, caught hold of one step on the bend, pulled herself on top and caught the man. She lowered him down. It was a feat only a Sheikah would be able to accomplish, and Link was glad for her training.

She waited for them to catch up as they continued to move along the stairs. They worked like this for some time. Link would shoot down a soldier and Zelda would jump ahead to catch him. They took out ten on their way up, and finally saw a wooden door up ahead set into the ceiling, evidently leading out onto the tower top.

Link smiled. Their last stop and they could get out of here. He started forward and then jerked to a halt as they heard noises of shouting and fighting come from below them. In his peripheral vision he saw some members of his team take off running, trying to help those at the bottom. He raced to the top, wanting to finish off the soldiers outside. He didn't know what the situation was or how much time they had, but he had to be quick.

He kicked open the wooden door roughly, bursting splinters into the air. He jumped onto the circular top of the watchtower, the wind whipping at his mud soaked clothes – much of which had started to wear off by now – and the sky opening up before him in a display of stars. His single eye quickly registered three soldiers on the top. He took out one just as he was turning around. The other drew his sword but was killed before he could strike. The last made a move as if to run before he tripped and fell onto his back, dropping the weapon in his hands.

Link pounced, planting his foot on the man's stomach as he yanked an arrow back, its feather brushing his face . . . and paused. The man staring up at him, breathing hard, wasn't a soldier at all. Two icy blue eyes were wide, white hair messy, and the Demon Staff lay beside his hand.

Acroff.

Link saw the flicker of recognition in the man's eyes. His mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. The Hero felt a dam break inside him, emotions bursting forth in a waterfall. He held the bowstring taut, getting ready to shoot, but his hand was unwilling to let go. He glanced back at the door he'd come from, still hearing the sounds of battle. His friends hadn't come after him yet, but they could be here at any moment.

He had one of the four generals at his mercy. A leader of one of the invaded districts of Hyrule. A person who had lied to and manipulated him. But he also had a friend, someone who had cared for and wanted to help him. Someone he had loved.

His head swiveled back to Acroff. He moved his foot off of him, then gestured with his bow, saying, "Go."

Acroff frowned in confusion, staying on the ground.

"_Go!" _Link shouted.

The man grabbed the Demon Staff, jumped up, twirled a portal into the air and leapt through, vanishing. Link was left alone atop the tower, breathing hard. The wind whipped his hair across his face. He surveyed the two dead soldiers, the Eastern Kingdom stretching out around him like a black blanket.

"Link?"

He turned around to see Zelda hurrying out.

"Nice work," she said, putting up her bow. "Apparently there were some soldiers that went out for a walk and were coming back. We handled them, but they sure were surprised when . . . What's wrong?" She tilted her head to side, frowning.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"_Link. _Please, tell me."

He sighed. "Alright. But later, in private."

Just as he said that Megan bounded onto the roof. She gave a low whistle. "Nice job you two! Now let's get out of here."

.

LoZ

.

Zelda yanked her hair free from its braid, letting it tumble in muddy clumps onto her shoulders. She crinkled her nose. It would feel good to wash it clean, even if it was in the murky looking pond.

She and Link were sitting on the rocky bank of the pond to avoid the muddy area, the last of the group to come and wash off. They chose this so they could speak privately, and Zelda could feel the emotional toil pounding from him. Whenever someone wanted to bathe – whether it was to take off all their clothes or just jump in and jump out – it was mandatory they at least go in pairs as a safety measure. The morning was bright and cool, the sky still tinged orange around the edges. Dew clung to the grass, and a peaceful fog had just cleared off the top of the water.

The bombing had gone somewhat well. The tower was sturdy, but they'd concentrated the explosions in a single corner that had crumpled most of the watchtower. Extensive repairs would have to be done for it to be operational again.

"That was some night," Zelda commented, wanting to break the silence. Taking off her wrappings, boots, and Sheikah tunic, she slipped into the cold water.

"Yeah, it was," Link said, obviously distracted. He wrenched off his boots, dried mud falling from them. Pulling off his gloves, he said, "It's going to be a hard day's travel to get away from our scene of destruction."

She smiled, glad to see he still had a sense of humor. She grabbed her clothes from the rocks and proceeded to dip them in the water and twist them, trying to get them as clean as possible. "At least it was a successful mission. We carried it out brilliantly, you and I. We didn't even need back up."

Link laughed, hopping into the water with a small splash. "I agree to that."

They washed off in silence for a moment, scrubbing at the mud on their skin and clothes. Zelda leaned back to submerge her hair in the water, raking her fingers through it. She'd gotten her tunic, boots, and wrappings as clean as they were going to get, and had laid them out to dry on the rocks beside Link's drying boots and gloves.

She watched him for a moment as she washed her hair. He was pensively silent. "Link . . . please tell me what's going on. I don't like to feel you so . . . shaken."

He gave her a half-hearted grin, sighing. "Alright. I just . . . don't want you to be mad at me."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Link seemed to be mulling over how to say what was on his mind. He pulled his shirt off, squeezing it in the water and working the mud loose. "On top of the tower . . . I saw Acroff."

"Acroff?" she gasped, her mouth falling open. "The general?"

" . . . Yeah."

"What happened?" she asked, forgetting her hair for a moment. "Tell me everything."

He concentrated on washing his dark green shirt, saying softly, "I pinned him down to shoot him before I realized who he was. I had a moment of . . . indecision. Kill him or let him go?" His single blue eye moved up meet her gaze. "I let him go, and he warped away."

"Oh, Link," she said. "Is that what you're so upset about? You think you should have killed him?"

He shrugged. "I . . . I don't know." He turned to drop his shirt to dry on the rocks, and Zelda got a glimpse of the scars on his back from where Mordecai had whipped him. They had faded into thin lines, but they were still there. He turned back to face her. "I think I made the right decision for myself. I couldn't live with killing him. I'm just not sure it was right for the Rebellion."

Zelda gazed at him in sympathy. Yes, Acroff had helped to take over Hyrule. But she knew the stories Link had told her, and she couldn't see that general as a monster. Self-centered, yes. Careless, yes. But not cruel and not evil. When she heard Acroff's name, all she could think about was the rock he had been for Link, and how he'd loved him.

In two strides she came up the Hero and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He returned the embrace fiercely, and she could feel his emotions starting to settle. She stared at the rocks over his shoulder, shining from the water splashed on them, as she said, "Don't you feel bad about that. No, it wasn't good for the Rebellion. But we have much bigger and more dangerous targets than Acroff. I don't think you should have killed him, either."

His muscles relaxed and he whispered, "Thanks, Zelda."

"Is there anything else bothering you?" she pressed, still holding onto him. She once again was reminded of glass that had been cracked so many times she was surprised it didn't break. It was too tough and strong. But she held onto him anyway as if to keep him from falling apart. "I know seeing Acroff for the first time in three years must have been rattling."

He didn't let go of her, either. "It was. It's brought up a lot of memories and emotions. It was kind of nice to see him, though. I've missed him."

They stood there for a moment, the water lapping just under their chests. The orange had faded from the sky, leaving it a soft blue dotted in white clouds. And suddenly Zelda realized she was touching Link's bare skin.

She stiffened involuntarily, staring at the shoulder she was resting the side of her head on. Link's forehead was leaning against her own shoulder, covered in her wet traveling shirt. She had seen him without his shirt on before. She'd seen lots of guys with bare chests in her time in the Rebellion. It didn't really faze her anymore. And masculine muscles didn't faze her anymore because everyone was strong in the Rebellion. But she'd never _touched _them before. And the fact that it was Link, _Link _and not Reego or Galen or Logon, seemed to suddenly make a world of difference.

"What's got you feeling self-conscious?" he asked.

_Curses, _she thought. After a moment of struggling with what to say, she just decided to spit it out. "Link, I'm hugging you and you don't have a shirt on."

He threw his head back and laughed, and she felt it vibrating against her body. He met her gaze, smiling. "Last I checked I don't have any germs."

"Oh, stop it," she stepped back and slapped his arm playfully. "Now let's finish getting cleaned before they send someone after us."

She scrubbed off the rest of the mud as he did the same, getting themselves as clean as was possible. It wouldn't be perfect, but they didn't want to stink. His back was halfway to her, and in her peripheral vision she noticed him pulling off his eye binding. She only got a brief glimpse of his face at her odd angle before he dropped it to the water and began splashing it. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair before rising back up. She saw a flash of the red lines of the 'T' and a second blue eye, shining and lively, before he tied the binding back on. Even though she'd seen him without it before, on the rare occasion and never for a long time, she found herself wishing he'd keep it off awhile longer. He'd just had a very vulnerable moment with her, and it seemed fitting that she should see the emotion coming from his whole face, from both his eyes.

He climbed out agilely, pulling on his shirt. He yanked his boots onto his feet and his gloves onto his hands, water still dripping from him. Noticing she wasn't moving from the water, he looked up at her, frowning. "Are you coming, Zel?"

A smile spread its way across her face. "I'm glad I'm not mad at you anymore, Link."

He grinned and grin that she thought was bright enough to blind the sun. "I'm glad, too."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews mean so much to me you guys! For the minute it takes you to leave one, it gives me happiness for, honestly, the rest of my life because I can look back on my story, see the review amount, and feel good about both my work and myself! **

**You don't have to leave an in-depth critique unless you want to. Emotional commentary on the story is just as appreciated because it allows me to see how people are reacting to the characters and the conflict. And even a simple "update soon" lets me know you are enjoying it. **

**So please take the time to leave a review! It means more to me than you realize. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**The length of A Love Story was 135,000 words. This one has officially surpassed that at 137,000 words (this chapter not included). Which also makes this my longest fanfic.**

**Wow, thank you guys so much for all the love and support! You are the best! A HUGE thank you to Transcendent Oddity, Joseph Kuo, Grape Icies, Heidihammond14, ZelinkFanGirl, DawnAndNightfall, NRZWolf 13, Miss Ashlynn, Katie, EverlastingDayDreamer, littlelostdreamer, dbzgtfan2004, Kamil the Awesome, Mangageek26, Screen, Confesor, Zewrovie, Sbirney, ZeldaDreamsEndCreator, Irelandgal131, and Resha Tsubaki for leaving reviews! **

**YukieClair: **Ah, you remember. 8D Yes, and that's going to be brought up soon.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Zelda. That goes to Miyamoto the Brilliant. **

* * *

**CH. 21**

The plan was a relatively simple one. Zora's Domain, housed in the Northern Kingdom, was set inside a cave. This worked to both an advantage and a disadvantage. The advantage was that there was only one way in and one way out. The disadvantage was that there was only one way in and one way out.

The rebels could easily break in. A single path led to the locked entrance, both lightly guarded. But they knew once they got in and started to fight the soldiers stationed inside – which would be much more numerous – they could not exit the way they came in. It left a predictable strategy for the enemy. After all, they knew where to expect reinforcement to arrive from. But it sealed them inside with the Zoras.

So the plan was, after forcing their way in and starting to take out the guards, they would bomb their way out. Extensive searching, and a little digging, on the part of their spies had given them an alternate exit. There was an underground tunnel, halfway filled with water, which began in a lake and stopped just shy of the back wall of Zora's Domain. A well-placed bomb would open up that passage, allowing them an exit. It would be an easy way out for the Zoras, a tough way out for the rebels, but it would be unlikely they would be followed. At least not very far. And once they exited on the lake, they'd seal it off.

The only real trouble lied with the fighting. They didn't know how many soldiers would be inside Zora's Domain. And they had only brought one hundred rebels. It would be a true test of their fighting skills.

A lot of faith, of course, rested with the person who would plant and detonate the bomb. And, after some deliberation, it was decided that the best choice was Zelda. She was fast and could accomplish physical feats the others could not. Plus she was less likely to draw attention than the muscle power-house Mitch or Reego who most certainly looked the part of a soldier.

It was early night when the rebels were posed to strike. Staying low on a hill, they could look over the valley and see the stone path that was the entrance to Zora's Domain. It led up to a door bolted with a heavy lock that was set in a cliff face. Torches lined the path at intervals, shining off the armor of the soldiers that patrolled. Already it seemed Sephora had made her mark on the army. The colors they wore under the silver armor was a dark purple, the same hue as her knee-length skirt. And on the chest plate was the insignia of an 'S', which Link thought looked more like a snake than a letter. The soldiers of Acroff's kingdom had worn plain armor. But it seemed Sephora was trying to assert her dominance over her father's rule.

"Is my break-in team ready?" Reego whispered, his green eyes shining in the dark.

Link turned from where he was lying on his stomach on the hills to see the twenty in charge of breaking in raise their hands. Reego had chosen the heavier, stronger fighters since, with all the torches around, there was no point in going for stealth. Among the group was Reego himself, Logon, and Mitch.

Reego's gaze swept over everyone else. "All of you get ready to charge once we have the door open. Kill any soldiers on sight. Reassure the Zoras. If you can, steal the soldier's weapons and give them to the Zoras. Once the bomb detonates, head for the tunnel. You all know your roles."

Link turned back as he watched the group start to creep down the hill, weapons out. He could feel the warmth coming from Zelda's body as she lay beside him, quiet. He could also feel the tension coming from her. She didn't want to mess up. Everyone was depending on her.

He turned his head to look at her, deciding if he should say something. Her profile was barely illuminated by the stars and torches down below, reflecting in her blue eyes. Strands of blonde hair hung on either side of her face and some over her forehead, her braid loose from all the travel. She had the pack on her back that housed the bomb. She was really quite pretty, beautiful even. It was no surprise Mitch lusted after her. Link was actually shocked more men didn't pursue her. It was probably because of her independent, one-woman show attitude. But Link knew that was only on the surface. She was much deeper than that.

"We can do this," he whispered. "It'll be easy."

She smiled, meeting his gaze. "There's a lot resting on this, Link. If we can't do this, how do we expect to challenge Mordecai?"

"We _can," _he repeated.

Her smile cocked up on one side. "And what makes you so certain?"

He lifted his hand, interlocking their fingers. "Because I am the Hero, and I'm not supposed to lose." As if to underline his statement, their Triforce pieces pulsed once, faintly, on their joined hands.

She let out her breath, gazing at him. "I don't think I've ever heard you say it before."

"Say what?"

"That you're the Hero. I know you know it, but you've never _said _it." She raised one eyebrow playfully. "Are you saying it because you really mean it, or to make me feel better?"

"Both," he teased, nudging her shoulder with his. "Now hush, we're about to go."

They turned to see their rebels get the attention of the soldiers on duty. Quick fighting broke out, shouts silence as soon as possible and weapons clanging. Reego fought with his trademark sword and spear, spinning into the opponents. Logon slashed with his sword, running for the door and taking down those in his path. Mitch fought with a heavy sword in the rough, brutal style he was famous – and infamous – for, leaving a messy trail of blood. It wasn't long before all the guards were down, and Logon had taken the key from one and was working on unlocking the door.

"Let's go," Link said, dropping his hand from hers. He missed the comforting feeling, but the hilt of the Master Sword was second best. So he drew it as they raced down the hill with the others. They ran past the dead bodies that littered the torch lit ground and came up to the door just as Logon threw it open.

What followed was chaos, and Link thoroughly loved it. He poured into Zora's Domain with everyone else, shouting battle cries. He was hit by the smell of pure water and a slightly fishy scent. He got a quick look around at a huge cavern, the water reflecting on the rocky walls in shimmering lines. A walkway ran around the place, a couple of paths sloping down to reach the body of water – which took up most of the space. Other bits of land were scattered here and there. Numerous torches made the area well-lit.

And then there were the Zoras. Swimming in the water or sitting about, looking lifeless and miserable. They were humanoid, with silvery scaled skin and bright black eyes. Link was fascinated with the way they looked. So graceful and elegant.

And then, of course, there were the soldiers. Sephora's soldiers were everywhere in the cavern, all with swords brandished. There was no way the outnumbered and unarmed Zoras could fight against them. The sounds of battle and alarmed shouts echoed in the Domain. Link heard swords clanking against swords, against armor, and through flesh before he at last reached the battle.

Link spun into the midst of three guards, taking them out with each sword slice. It was frenetic all around him. He heard people shouting encouragement to the Zoras, saw them waking up and looking alive again. He grabbed a sword from a fallen guard and tossed it down into the water, not having enough time to see if a Zora grabbed it before he was fighting again.

He ran along the walkway, slashing and blocking. A soldier's elbow caught him in the arm, sure to leave a bruise, before he impaled him with the blood-stained Master Sword. Arrows whizzed by from the rebels' archers, helping their allies. He noticed a piece of land with rocky arches that went underneath the walkway. A group of Sephora's soldiers were on it, thrusting their swords to keep the Zoras in the water back.

Link ran to the edge and jumped off, landed roughly in the center of the group. He swung his leg out, bringing most to the ground. He parried two slices aimed at his head before giving a wide slash. One soldier went down, one blocked, and his chest plate saved another. The Hero took quick steps back as more attacks came before feinting high and slashing low, cutting some ankles. He ducked under an attack before darting forward, taking the rest of his enemies out with three quick slices.

He looked around, catching his breath for a moment as Zoras reached up to grab the fallen guards' swords. He saw Galen and Burning Joe along the walkway. Galen led, taking soldiers down before Burning Joe would pounce on them and hack away until they were dead. Talisman was on some of the land along the water's edge, fighting with his usual serenity, his black cloak swinging about him. At first he couldn't locate Zelda, but when he reached out for their bond he felt her presence and saw her jumping from one stone to the other across the water, hurrying to her destination.

Zelda bounded over the water, landing on larger rocks or tiny ones where her Sheikah skills came in handy. Her braid thumped against her back, the battle raging all around her. As she landed again, a soldier that had been knocked into the water reached up to grab her. She swung her leg around and back, kicking him in the head and rendering him unconscious. Not missing a beat, she kept jumping until she reached the other side of Zora's Domain. She was supposed to bomb behind a waterfall on the western wall. It was a thunderous cascade, coming from somewhere high up. The mist hit her, rolling off her skin. Although she and Link had scrubbed furiously to get themselves clean, their skin and clothes still had a brownish look to them. It would take some severe washing back at the Rebellion's cave to get them clean again. Not that anything was perfectly clean in the Rebellion.

She jumped the last stretch and landed on a narrow strip of land that bordered the wall. Pressing her hands against it, she scooted along until she was behind the waterfall. Drops rained heavily on her head. This wasn't the most ideal position to light a bomb, so she knew she'd have to be careful. She had three matches with her.

Zelda reached into her pack and produced the bomb, complete with netting around it to nail to the wall. She drove the nail in, finishing it off with a kick. She then grabbed the match and, shielding her hand over it, struck it against the side of the bomb. A tiny flame sprung up. She brought it over to the fuse and lit it. Zelda was relieved to see it catch fire, starting to burn. She was about to turn away and head for cover when the fuse sputtered and went out.

_Not good, _she thought, grabbing her second match. She lit it, keeping her hand over it to protect the fire. She brought it to the burned-down fuse and watched it ignite. She held her hand over that momentarily, seeing it start to head toward the bomb. The princess dropped her hand, made a move to run . . . and watched the fire go out again.

Panic took hold of her. She felt Link's concern through their bond, but she sent some reassurance back. She didn't want him getting distracted while fighting. She grabbed the last match, pressing her lips together, and lit it. She slowly brought it up to the fuse that was now reduced to half its original length.

And then Burning Joe was there. He closed his hand over the match and lit the bomb. He kept his hand around the flame and it burned brighter, stronger. It would make it to the end. He then took hold of her wrist and yanked her after him as they started running, jumping on the stones and stumbling in the water.

And then it exploded.

Zelda felt the heat and force slam into her back. She cried out at the pain, both she and Burning Joe thrown into the air and landing in the water. The fuse had been too small, they hadn't gotten far enough away. Water got in her pointed ears, her nose, her open mouth. Kicking furiously she broke the surface, gasping at the pain that laced along her back. She blinked the water from her eyelashes, seeing the rebels began racing to the tunnel. The Zoras splashed in and out of the water as they swam, looking like ocean gods. Blood was everywhere. So much blood. But still enemy soldiers were pursuing.

She weakly grabbed onto a ledge, whimpering. A hand took hold of her arm and hauled her up. As she got to her feet, she saw her helper was Talisman.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank you, let's go."

Link sighed in relief as he saw Talisman help Zelda toward the exit. She had been too close to the blast. He knew Burning Joe would be all right; fire couldn't hurt him. He just hoped Zelda hadn't gotten too injured.

He hopped down to a lower level and raced toward the tunnel. Water was gushing in it, causing the Hylians to stumble and cough as they followed the Zoras. He saw Scout, Megan, and Megan's twin brother Tal standing at the entrance and shooting arrows to fend off their opponents. The once pure water was no stained red, a metallic scent pervading the air.

Link got onto the rock that bordered the wall and scooted along it, going behind the waterfall. He splashed past the rocky rubble and down into the tunnel. Water came up to his stomach, churning and bubbling. The ground under his feet was uneven, and he grasped the wall as he stumbled and almost fell a few times. Bodies were moving all around him, trying to make a quick exit. Some brave enemy soldiers had dove into their midst, trying to kill as many as they could.

One grabbed hold of Link's hair, yanking his head back and pulling him under with a startled cry. His world went black for a moment as he was underwater. He reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, digging his nails into it as he struggled to pull it off. His lungs were burning as he stayed under longer, writing. Grabbing his dagger from his belt, he stabbed it above him, feeling it sink into flesh.

The hand let go and he flung himself out of the water, panting. His clothes were soaked, his hair dripping and his eye binding heavy. Through the drops that clouded his vision he swiveled and plunged the dagger forward, hitting his opponent in the chest. The man fell back and into the water, but Link didn't stay to finish him off. He turned back around and began running with everyone else.

Something heavy and solid hit his shoulder and sent him staggering into the wall. He looked up to see Mitch jogging past. The man cast him a smug look over his shoulder before hurrying away. Link scowled, both unsurprised and quite shocked. He knew Mitch wasn't a nice guy. Still, he'd never been physical with him before. What had he done to make him mad?

They ran for a long time before they reached the exit. By then Link was thoroughly soaked and thoroughly tired. They stumbled out onto the muddy bank of a lake surrounded by plains. The mountains weren't far away, tall and snow-capped. Link wearily dragged himself onto the grass and sat down.

Excited cheers and clapping were heard, and Reego was talking to presumably the Zora leader. Their scales shimmered in the moonlight, smiles on their tired faces. Handshakes, hugs, and pats on the back were shared. Link took it all with an exhausted smile.

"How bad is it, Link?"

He looked up at the sound of Zelda's voice, saw her back turned to him . . . and froze. The back of her tunic and undershirt had been burned away, the skin underneath scorched and blistered. "Oh . . . Zelda! What happened?" He jumped to his feet, rushing over to her. "Is this from the bomb?"

"Yes," she winced. "I was having trouble lighting the fuse with all the water around. Couldn't get away fast enough."

"Let's go see Jim Goro," he told her.

As they walked through the crowd, searching for the distinctive shape of the Goron, they heard Reego saying aloud, "We'll rest here until morning while we block off this exit. Get ready to move at dawn."

Link glanced at the sky. It looked to be around midnight. Unlike the wide expansion of Acroff's land, the sky here seemed to be closed in. Hard, black, and pierced with sharp stars. It was like Sephora herself, he supposed. It looked beautiful, but there was this underlying aura that seemed to warn against trust.

"Jim Goro," Link said as they neared the Goron, who turned and smiled at their approach. "Zelda got hurt." He spun her around, watched the doctor's black eyes grow wide.

"Uh-oh," Jim Goro said. "We need to take care of that quickly. Let's go someplace private, shall we? I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can wrap it."

Zelda sighed in reluctance. "Alright." She cringed. "It hurts pretty bad."

Jim Goro took her by the hand and gently began leading her away. Link stayed where he was, watching after her in concern, when she turned around, holding her hand out to him.

"Link, please come," she said, her eyes imploring. He saw unsaid message all over her face, felt it in their bond. _I need you. _And for some reason it made his throat feel tight. He nodded and took her other hand, going with them away from the crowd.

Jim Goro led them into a grove of trees. He grabbed the pack on his back and set it on the grass. Taking a blanket from it, he unrolled it and laid it across the ground. "Lay on your stomach here, please." As Zelda did so, he grabbed a white sheet and tied it between the trunks to give them a wall for privacy. The Goron sat heavily down next to her, looking the burns over. "This will take some time to heal. I'll disinfect it and then wrap it."

She nodded, moaning miserably. "Just get it over with."

"Your shirts?"

"Oh, right." She paused, glancing up at Link who was looking to the side uncomfortably. She reached up and tugged the other side of his black eye binding down, effectively blindfolding him.

"Hey!" he said with a surprised chuckle.

"Alright, let's do this," she sighed.

Link sat with his legs crossed, his arms resting on them as he waited. He heard Zelda shuffling around, Jim Goro getting in his bag. He felt a little self-consciousness coming from her and fought back a smile. Gorons just walked around in loincloths, anyway, what did she have to be embarrassed about? Oh, and there were a bunch of naked Zoras around.

Suddenly there was a flare of pain through their bond, and he straightened in voluntarily as Zelda hissed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," he heard her answer. "The medicine just stings. And my adrenaline is wearing off so the burns are starting to make themselves –_ah!-_ known. Do you have anything for the pain, Jim?"

"Nope. Sorry, I only had limited room in my traveling pack."

Link held out his hand and after a moment Zelda took hold of it, squeezing it tightly and causing the leather of his glove to crinkle. He tried to focus his emotions into comfort and send some her way. He knew his worry was leaking through, though. He felt her pull on his hand and then the sensation of her lips kissing the exposed fingers lightly. It sent shivers straight up his arm, caused his stomach to clench.

"Thank you for coming, Link," she said, her voice tight with pain.

He swallowed, kick-starting his vocal chords. "You're welcome."

The minutes passed as Jim Goro finished with the medicine and began to wrap up her wound, using layers of bandages around her torso. Once finished, she let go of Link's hand to put her shirt and tunic back on, but the cloth was so tight that the Goron had to go fetch a loose shirt that Megan had brought along.

"Stay on your stomach as you sleep tonight," Jim Goro told her. "And be careful. Allow it to heal."

"Thank you," she sighed.

Link heard him walk away. He pulled his eye binding back in its original position, looking down at Zelda. She was sweaty, her face pinched in pain. She stared up at him, just watching and not saying anything.

After a long moment passed she scooted over on the blanket. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come lay by me."

He was unable to suppress a grin at her tone. Even in the midst of pain she could be sarcastic. He lied on his side, reaching up to grip her hand. "We freed the Zoras."

A smile graced her face. "We freed the Zoras."

"This is huge, Zelda. I still can't believe it."

She closed her eyes, smile still in place. "It was amazing. You were amazing."

He laughed. "You couldn't see me."

"No, but I could feel you. _Hero _seemed to be singing from you."

He was quiet, contemplating her words. After a stretch of silence he said, "Mitch ran into me."

Zelda's eyes snapped open. "He what?"

"He ran into me. Knocked me into the wall when we were escaping through the tunnel. Then he looked back at me with this smirk." Link shook his head. "I swear, I can't stand that guy. And he's never been physical with me before. He's always been . . ." He hesitated and gestured with their joined hands in the air, "passive aggressive. What do you think changed his mind?"

"Well, for starters," she began, "Mitch is very physically aggressive. He's never been to us before, but it was only a matter of time. And I think he's probably jealous."

One eyebrow quirked. "Jealous?"

"Yes, of you." She shifted on the blanket, getting more comfortable. "He's been watching us for awhile now, you and I together. And you know he wants to get me alone so he can try to persuade me to sleep with him." She shivered. "As if I'd stoop so low. And you led the mission to the outpost; Reego was singing your praises when we got back. And I'm sure he noticed how incredible you were freeing the Zoras. You came away without a scratch."

He attempted a shrug in his position. "They weren't very tough. Just average soldiers."

"Link, Mitch feels threatened by you," she pressed. "And you know how he behaves when he feels threatened."

The young man sighed in exasperation. "I guess you're right. Unbelievable! I will not stand for this, Zelda. I'm not going to let yet another person think they can walk all over me. I refuse to get treated badly again and-" He had shaken his head vigorously during his speech, and his eye binding had ridden up from rubbing against the ground, showing half of his left eye.

Zelda felt her throat constrict. People had murdered his parents in front of him. Mordecai, Sephora, and Rolox had all tried to control him. Had all been cruel to him. Acroff and Ganondorf had manipulated him. Even Talisman had just pushed him along when they first met. And she realized she also could be added to that list. She had been so mean to him when he first arrived at the Rebellion. She'd treated him badly for her own selfish reasons. The thought hurt. Part of her wanted to say something, apologize – she'd never really apologized – but another part fought against that. She had no weakness, and humbling herself like that would make her seem weak. She couldn't be that. She was a leader of the Rebellion, a fugitive princess trying to save her country. She had hardened herself years ago and she had to stick to that.

Still, her conscious wouldn't let her do nothing. So as he muttered in frustration, letting go of her hand to pull the black cloth back over his eye, she reached up and gently stopped him.

His gaze flicked to hers, a silent question coming from him. They both paused, holding eyes, before Link let his hand slip to the ground. She watched him for reactions as she gently took hold of the cloth. She felt a rush of nervousness from him, followed by a mixture of appreciation and affection, followed by something else she couldn't quite identify. Something hot and deep. She'd never felt it from him before.

Zelda slowly slipped the binding off, laying it above his head on the blanket. She brought her hand back down and stared at him as he stared back. Both eyes caught the starlight, and both were so full of life. But one had the vivid blue diluted. The red lines of the 'T' seemed black in the night, running over the curves of his face. His blonde bangs brushed the top of it, shifting slightly in the breeze.

Link felt so much he wasn't sure what to feel. He was nervous, certainly. He never let anyone lookat him before. See him without the eye patch, yes, but not _look. _He also felt very touched. She was reaching out to him, giving him a gesture that she cared about him. That she accepted everything about him. That he shouldn't hide his hurts from her.

And something about her intense gaze made a knot twist in his gut, and caused his nerves to tingle. He'd never had that reaction around Zelda before, and wondered why he was feeling so flustered now.

She reached up and began to trace the scar with her forefinger. He shuddered, closing his eyes as she stroked over his eyelashes. She went to the top of the 'T' and back down to the point, drawing her finger away. His eyes flicked open again, searching her face.

For some reason she felt that wasn't adequate. Did he know what she was trying to say? Something compelled her to continue, to show him she cared. Mustering her courage, she shifted onto her elbows and leaned toward him.

Link watched her come closer, swallowing. As her face drew too close to his he shut his eyes. He knew what was coming, but it still sent a burst of electricity through him as her lips made contact with his injured eye. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She held it just long enough that his heart began to thud before she pulled back. He stared at her, blinking too much.

"Mitch won't treat you badly," she whispered. "I won't let him. I won't let anyone treat you badly again."

He gave a breathy laugh. "There are things you have no control over, Zelda."

She smiled. "I refuse to believe that."

Holding hands again, they drifted into sleep side-by-side. And the spot where Zelda's lips had touched his skin burned into his dreams.

.

LoZ

.

Acroff raced through the halls of the Gerudo Fortress, bumping into the guards as he went and calling back a quick "Sorry! Sorry!" without stopping. His white hair blew back from his face, his Demon Staff still clutched in his hand from where he'd warped.

A mixture of sand and dust seemed to swirl in the air where the harsh sunlight came in through openings that served for windows. Everything was brown stone. It wasn't exactly attractive, but it was a fortress, not a castle. And it didn't smell too pleasant, either.

Acroff looked into doorways as he passed, searching for the king of this land. And at last, sitting in a wooden chair in the library, he found him. "Ganondorf! I saw-"

The Gerudo jerked, staring up at him. "Why on Hyrule are you here and coming into my private library unannounced?"

"The door was open," he kicked it shut behind him. "I saw-"

"I left it open to cool down this room," the large man growled. He shut the book he was reading decisively, sitting it on a low table. "This better be good."

"I saw Link!"

Ganon stood up instantly, shoving his chair back and rattling the bookshelves lined with ancient texts. "_What?"_

The other general nodded vigorously. "I saw Link. A bunch of rebels took out my watch tower. I got taken by surprise and this guy pinned me to the ground and was going to shoot me with an arrow and then I realized it was Link!"

"What did he do?" the Gerudo pressed.

"He hesitated, then let me go and told me to get out of there." He shrugged, panting from his run through the fortress. "So I did."

"What did he look like? Did he say anything else?" Ganon was leaning forward, amber eyes wide.

Acroff shook his head. "That's all he said. He looked . . . normal. He's seventeen now, right?" The question was rhetorical. He knew Link's exact age. "He still had his left eye covered up. He looked healthy, strong. I find it hard to believe he just came out of the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

Ganondorf slowly sat back down in his chair, his face tight with contemplation. "He's been out for a long time."

The other general nodded, his mouth a firm line. "Mordecai lied to us."

He looked up. "Do you think Mordecai knows?"

"I'm sure he does. He's not one to place anything on faith. I'm sure he was keeping tabs, somehow."

Ganon shook his head, heaving a sigh. He stared at the floor for a moment, but when he looked back up a broad smile was on his face. "Link is out."

"Link is free!" Acroff exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

He took a step toward the Gerudo but Ganon held up a large hand, saying, "No hugs."

"What should we do?" the white haired man asked, stopping.

"Nothing," Ganon answered. "For now, we do nothing. Link is part of the Rebellion. He's being taken care of, and he's away from Mordecai. Let's just keep informed on what the Rebellion is doing. We don't want Mordecai stopping it."

Acroff raised one eyebrow. "Uh . . . Ganondorf. I know it's always been implied that you and I . . . um, disagree with the Master. But you've never outright said it."

"I'm saying it now," the Gerudo answered, standing again. "We can't oppose him up front. But we have to do whatever we can to make sure the Rebellion succeeds. And, at our next monthly meeting," his expression darkened, "I have some questions I'd like to ask him."

.

LoZ

.

Sephora drummed her nails irritably on the arm of her throne, staring absently out the windows. They allowed a scenic view over the cold mountains, lakes glistening in the distance. Her throne room was black, with curving designs and purple curtains. The multiple windows ended in points, gargoyle statues sitting outside. The throne itself was silver. It was a lovely manor that she'd improved upon, her home in the Northern Kingdom.

She'd just received word that a large group of rebels had broken into Zora's Domain, killed almost every soldier there, had freed the Zoras, and had moved them to an undiscovered location. She was not pleased. Not in the least bit. She'd warned her soldiers to be on the lookout for rebels. Obviously they didn't think there was any real threat and were ill-prepared.

This was a huge loss for her. Now she only had the small, scattered villages of mountain Hylians to rule. An entire race, gone from her control!

She'd asked the soldiers giving the news to tell her of any noteworthy rebels, or any that stood out to them. They mentioned several they remembered that didn't ring a bell with her, but there was the description of three that did. A man covered completely in a black cloak, moving silently. Talisman, her old enemy. He was at last showing up again. The second was a young woman, blonde and in Sheikah clothes, who had detonated the bomb. Likely Princess Zelda, still alive and well. And then there was the description of a young blonde Hylian, who fought better than everyone else, and who had one eye covered up.

Link. She had thought he was locked away in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, so what was he doing roaming about Hyrule and emancipating Zoras? Her father would need to come up with a lot of answers when she saw him at the next monthly meeting. Then again, so would she.

It was not a situation she was happy about. And once she got her hands on the Rebellion, she vowed to make them pay.

.

LoZ

.

They relocated the Zoras to a more secure lake, one that was more easily defended and provided greater protection. While the Zoras were a proud people, they expressed their gratitude to the Hylians and optimism for the future. A brief celebration was held, which simply consisted of everyone relaxing and talking. The Zoran leader had given a quick speech thanking the Rebellion and talking about the loss the Zoras had endured and the slave-like treatment Sephora had bestowed upon them.

They Hylians, too, had suffered losses. The count was eighteen rebels dead. It would have been much more if they hadn't had the element of surprise. They hadn't been able to go back for their bodies, and it was painful to leave them behind but they had no other choice. It wouldn't all be celebrations when they returned home. There would be grieving.

The trip back was long. Zelda had a slower pace because of her injury, as did many others. Link had stayed by her side, supporting her in any way he could. She had spied Mitch still staring at them, something dark brewing in his gaze.

They at last made it back to the Rebellion. News was spread and injuries were attended to. Jim Goro worked furiously to finish helping everyone he could, Impa assisting him. But by then Zelda no longer needed something to help with the pain. More medicine and new bandages were applied, and Impa had given Zelda a quick hug, saying "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Link collapsed into his cot as soon as he got the chance, and slept a full night. And, thankfully, Mordecai did not enter his dreams.

The next few days were filled with exchanging information about the mission and having funerals for the dead. It was a sad affair, especially not having a body to mourn over. But they were all heroes who had died for a greater cause. There was grief, but there was hope. Justice had been served to Sephora, to Mordecai. And there would be more to come.

One afternoon found Zelda and Link talking in his room during their free time between chores. He was lying back on his cot, arms hooked under his head. She sat on the side of it, her legs crossed and turned to face him. The lantern burned a dreamy orange, shining off Zelda's loose hair. Noises of conversations could be heard from elsewhere in the cave system.

"Impa promised to teach me to teleport soon," the princess was saying. "I'm really excited, I've been looking forward to that!"

He grinned. "It will certainly come in handy."

"Hopefully I'll learn how to use it before our next major attack." She sighed, glancing at the figurine of Hyrule Castle on Link's wooden cabinet. "Link . . . what do you think will happen after we stop Mordecai?"

He followed her gaze, regarding it. "I don't know. I guess we'll reinstate our rule."

"It's going to be hard, I think. Everything has changed so much, and we'll have to change it back. What if people don't understand?"

"They will. You heard what the Zoras were saying. People know Mordecai is wrong." He met her eyes again. "It's probably going to be tough, but we'll make it work. You are our rightful ruler, after all."

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't feel like a princess anymore. It feels like that life was just a dream."

He tilted his head to the side, grinning at her. "I think I have something that might make you feel more royal." He sat up, reached into his pocket, and brought it out.

It had happened during the celebration at the Zoras' new home. Amongst all the talking and laughing, a young Zoran woman had come up to him. She'd said "I saw you fighting. You were incredible. Like a warrior from the goddesses. I want you to have this in thanks." She'd held up a necklace. It was an oval sapphire looped on a silver chain.

He'd shaken his head vigorously. "Oh no, I can't take that."

"Please do," she said. "I can't let you go away with no reward in thanks. My father is our leader, you see. It's in my nature to thank those who protect my people." She gave him a warm smile. "So please take it, and you can give it to that pretty girl you spend so much time with."

His face had subsequently reddened, and he'd muttered his gratitude and taken the necklace. So now he pulled it out into the lantern light, holding it up for Zelda. "This is for you."

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Link! Where did you . . .?"

"It's a present the Zoras gave me, in thanks for saving them," he responded. "I want you to have it. It's a female's necklace, after all."

She knew that wasn't it, though. He could have sold it for money. He could have kept it for himself just to have something so beautiful. But he wanted her to have it. And that warmed her heart. She took it delicately, looking it over. "It's almost too pretty to wear."

Link grinned. "It compliments you."

She leaned forward and captured him in a hug. "Link, you are so sweet! What would my life be like if I'd never met you?"

He felt the gratefulness and affection blossoming from her, and it made him melt into her embrace. He said into her shoulder, "You're life would be a lot less interesting."

She laughed, pulling back. It felt good to touch him. To show displays of affectionate companionship. She was so glad she'd hugged him that time after the interrogation exercise. It seemed to have opened the gates for this new stage in their relationship. It wasn't as if she'd never touched him before. She had. She'd pulled him along when they were running from a raid, she'd tackled him to the ground when debris were falling, and she'd bumped into him while fighting. But this was an entirely different type of touching. And it felt so right that she didn't want to stop. And, judging by the warmth she could feel coming from their bond every time they touched, she knew he enjoyed it as well.

Zelda stood up from the cot. "I'm going to go run this to my room and head for the chores I'm assigned. Thank you, Link. I'll see you later."

He nodded, feeling so happy he was light-headed. "You're welcome, Zelda."

She favored him with one last smile before going out into the corridor. She went down the winding tunnels, putting the necklace in her pocket so as not to attract attention with it. She passed people she nodded a greeting to, but her mind was on Link. Her best friend. She thought of his vulnerability after seeing Acroff, his concern when she was frustrated with the bomb in Zora's Domain, the way he'd looked at her when she'd pulled off his eye binding- nervous and self-conscious but trusting. And then the way his skin had felt under her lips . . .

That brought on a rush of heat that jerked her from her memories. Since when was she so flustered by Link?

"There you are."

She started, focusing on her surroundings. She was in the tunnel leading to her room, the blue sheet visible just ahead. And, leaning against the wall, was Mitch. His bulky form seemed larger in the dim light, his close-cropped brown hair almost black.

"Mitch! You startled me," she said.

"I've been waiting to talk to you. Where have you been?"

She frowned. "I was with Link. What do you need?"

A scowl creased his face. "You were with Link. You're always with Link."

"He's my best friend, I enjoy spending time with him," she snapped back, not having any patience for his questioning.

"You should be careful, Zelda. If you go into his room too often, people might get the wrong idea. Or . . ." he lifted one eyebrow, "maybe the right idea?"

She recoiled, her mouth falling open. "How _dare _you insinuate that! Link and I actually have a moral center, something I know you aren't too familiar with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do." She turned and headed back the way she'd come. She would put the necklace up later, since she didn't trust him not to snoop in her room, wondering what she'd dropped off. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have cared. But she got the feeling that Mitch wouldn't react well to Link giving Zelda a present like that. He'd see Link as being competition.

Mitch called after her, "I thought you were going to your room?"

"Changed my mind." She kept walking, knew she shouldn't have graced that question with an answer.

"Come on now, Zelda, I want to spend some time with you."

She refused to respond to that one, and didn't look back until she was back in the main cavern. She felt so irritated, though, that she needed something to calm her down. She reached out for Link's presence, felt him stir and send her a question mark. But she responded back with a quick bout of reassurance. And she realized she really didn't need anything from him. Just the feeling of him through their bond was enough.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews mean so much to me, so please take the time to leave one! It won't go unappreciated. 8D **


	22. Chapter 22

**So ready for this semester to be over! Just a few more weeks!**

**Thanks a ton to Miss Ashlynn, Grape Icies, ZeldaDreamsEndCreator, Kaskodiona, Resha Tsubaki, chupacabrabeliever18, WolfenAmpitheatre, ZeLinkFanGirl, Screen, Katie, DawnAndNightfall, Staarsgazer, ShadowQueenMidna, Katia0203, Confesor, thespiritmaiden, and monkmonkeys for leaving reviews! **

**Gisela Cordero: **I can't give that away just yet! 8D

**YukieClair: **Yep! That's the right word. ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 22**

"It feels like there is a gap between us, and I am not sure how to cross it."

Link frowned up at Talisman where they both were sweeping the tunnel floors of the Southern Neighborhood. "I'm sorry, who?"

With a slight incline of his gold-hooded head, he gestured to Galen. The young knight was working further down the corridor, hanging sheets back over thresholds that had been washed. He was humming idly to himself.

"I thought you two were good?" Link asked, getting back to sweeping.

"We are . . . at peace. But it still feels like there has been damage done to our relationship that cannot be repaired." He sighed. "Perhaps I was hoping for too much. Perhaps things can never go back to the way they were."

"I wouldn't say that." Link leaned against the broom, focusing on Talisman. "Maybe he feels as strange about your relationship as you do. Maybe he just doesn't know how to approach you about it."

"We work well together in the midst of a mission, but when it comes to casual conversation there is a wall."

Link tilted his head to the side sympathetically. He felt privileged that Talisman was confiding in him. He knew he was the only one Talisman confided in. They had a bond because of their scars. A part of him felt sorry for the man. Link had multiple people he could come to about his problems. But that just wasn't who Talisman was. He liked to deal with things in his own quiet way.

"Go over and talk to him now," Link suggested. "Say you came to help with the sheets."

"I would not know what to talk about," Talisman admitted.

"Knowing Galen, he'll start the conversation. He's a talkative one." He made a waving motion with his hand. "Go, go! Before it's too late."

A smile ghosted across Talisman's face before he turned and walked down the corridor. As he drew closer Galen heard him approach. He gave him a nod in greeting, a questioning look passing over his face before he smiled. "Hey! You done with your sweeping over there?"

Talisman glanced back at the Hero. "Link has it handled. You have a large work load here. I thought I might assist you with it."

"Sure, thanks. We want these people to get their doors back on as soon as possible, right?" He laughed.

The father gave a low chuckle, leaning to grab a sheet that had the assigned room labeled on it. As he bent down, his two necklaces fell from the front of his cloak. They caught Galen's eye and he straightened, staring. One was a smooth, round, silver medallion. The other was a small shard of metal with black lines curving around.

"You still have the shard from the Sword of Spirits?" Galen asked, intrigued.

Talisman straightened with a sheet in his hand, glancing down at the necklaces. "Oh, yes, I do."

"I'm sure that irritates Mordecai."

The older man tucked both back into his cloak, giving a brisk nod. "I know it does."

Galen tilted his head to the side, shaggy brown hair falling in front of his hazel eyes. "What was the other thing? The silver medallion?"

"Something I thought would be useful once," Talisman replied briskly, beginning to hang up the sheet.

"It's not anymore?"

He let out his breath heavily. "It does not look that way."

Galen found it a little odd that his father would carry around something that had no value. Which made him certain it did have value, or at least a potential. Whatever it was, he decided to drop it. It was none of his business, and he hadn't exactly seen his father for a very long time. A lot probably happened.

Talisman was suddenly struck with realization on what would improve their relationship. What would bring them together. He couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him earlier, but Galen's comment about the medallion brought it to his attention. The medallion he'd stolen from Mordecai. But he couldn't see any way to make happen what needed to happen. So, for now, he just had to accept the way things were.

Link watched them for a moment, pleased that they were talking, when he heard Zelda's voice in his mind.

_Link, it's Zelda. _

_Well, who else would it be? I only know one person rude enough to enter my mind without permission. _

_Oh shut it! Can you come to my room? There's something I want to show you._

_Sure, I'll be right there once I finish sweeping. _

_Alright, don't take too long. _

Link finished as quickly as he could, feeling Zelda's poorly-hidden impatience through their bond. Then he put away the broom and pan in one of the storage caverns and headed to Zelda's room, hers being the dead-end cavern at the end of a tunnel.

He pushed aside the blue sheet, finding her sitting on her cot. The chest beside it was open, half of its contents sitting out. She had small piles of clothes neatly stacked. She smiled at him upon his entry, her hair tucked around one shoulder and wearing a loose gray shirt and black pants. Her bare feet brushed the floor.

"Link!" she said. "Come, sit by me." She patted a spot on the cot beside her, putting herself between him and the chest.

He sat down, facing her. "What is it, Zel?"

She suddenly seemed nervous, biting her lip. "I was, um . . . I was organizing my clothes," she gestured to the piles, "getting more room in my storage chest. And I – well, I saw this pictograph." She grabbed a small square frame, holding it against her torso so Link couldn't see the picture. "It's really personal to me, and I've rarely taken it out. Last time must have been a year ago; it had gotten hidden under a jacket. And, well . . . I want you to see it." She quickly shoved it to him. "It's my family."

Link turned the frame over, staring at it as awe began to spread through him. Staring back was a toddler Zelda, dressed in a fine gown with curled hair, a regal looking king and a beautiful queen. Link knew the queen had died when Zelda was very young – probably shortly after this pictograph had been taken. And now the king was dead, too.

He glanced up at her, saying softly, "I know what this means to you. I'm really touched you chose to share it with me."

She had her fingers interlocked nervously, and she drew her shoulders in closer, smiling embarrassedly. He thought she looked so pretty, so genuine. "I've never shared it with anyone, not even Impa. But this is something that should be shared with someone you can trust. And I automatically knew you were the one."

He was going to cry. Why was he going to cry? It was silly to cry.

"Oh, Link," she said softly, a breathy laugh escaping her, obviously feeling the emotion coming from him. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "I trust you more than anyone else I've ever met."

He let go of the pictograph with one hand and wrapped it around her, resting his face against her shoulder. "Zelda, this is a sign of trust I'm not sure I can match."

"You already have," she whispered. "You trust me with all your hurts."

He thought about this for a moment, realized she was right. He was vulnerable a lot in front of her. Only in front of her. And then it occurred to him why this was touching him so deeply. Zelda shared things with him she never shared with anyone else. She let him see a side of her that no one else saw. But she never matched the level of vulnerability he displayed to her. She never brought out her deepest hurts and put them in his hands the way he did to her.

This puzzled him. He knew they existed. He knew she had wounds she tried to hide. He could feel them through their bond. But she'd always stuffed them down and never brought them up. On the occasion he would ask her if she was all right, if she wanted to talk. But she'd respond, "Thank you for your concern, Link. It means a lot to me. But I'm fine."

This was the first time part of that deep hurt had broken the surface. He knew all the memories and emotions attached to this pictograph because he could _feel _them from her. It made him wish she'd open up to him so fully more often.

Then again, he told himself not to be a hypocrite. Sure, he'd bared his soul to her before, but never all of it.

"How's your back?" he asked, just to break the silence.

"Better," she responded. "I'm healing up nicely."

He pulled fractionally back and planted a kiss on her cheek. He felt the quick blast of tangled emotions coming from her at the contact, then met her gaze. "You're my favorite person, you know that, right? You can always tell me anything."

She sighed, smiling softly. "I know that, Link. It means a lot to me."

He tried not to be disappointed at her repeated phrase. Instead, he took her hands and stood, pulling her up after him. "Come on, let's go hunting."

The woods were sunny and tranquil, green and brown. The smell was rich and the chatter of birds was a constant background noise. Squirrels scurried up trunks and bugs dove into the soft soil. The two Hylians walked through it with smiles on their faces and bows in their hands, on the lookout for something to kill and add to the kitchen's pile of meat.

"You know Link, I was thinking," Zelda said. "What would have happened if Mordecai had never come to Hyrule?"

The young man noticed she didn't say "if you had never let Mordecai into Hyrule". He supposed he appreciated the gesture. "I don't know. I guess I'd still be working at odd jobs around Hyrule. Maybe eventually getting a small house."

She looked him over, seeming thoughtful. "Would you have married? Had kids?"

He shrugged, the question making him strangely uncomfortable. "I don't know. Probably. I've started to want a family."

"Started?"

"Yeah," he let out his breath heavily. "You know in the years after my parents' died I never wanted to be attached to anyone. I wouldn't let anybody get close."

"Oh, yes, I remember," she nodded. He had told her before.

He gestured emptily with his bow. "Well, I think I've moved past that now. I'd like a family."

Zelda smiled. "That's great, Link. I'm happy for you."

"What about you?" he asked. "What would your life have been like?"

She took a moment to think about it before responding. "I'd still be in the castle, learning how to be a queen and run a country. I'd probably never learn to be a Sheikah."

The Hero couldn't suppress a grin as he asked, "Would you have married? Had kids?"

She laughed. "I would have had to. A queen has to set a good example, and that means having a king to help rule and heirs to the throne."

He tilted his head to the side, studying her as they walked. "And what if you didn't have those obligations?"

"I . . . I would," Zelda nodded, tucking her hair behind one pointed ear. "I'd like to have a husband and children."

"Well," he grinned, feeling tingles in his gut, "we are of one mind."

Laughing, she said, "In more ways than one. Now we're making too much noise to get any animals. How about we split up and meet back here in about twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good," he responded. "Although my kill will be bigger."

"Try your best, Hero-boy."

He grinned and took off jogging in the opposite direction of Zelda, eyes scanning the forest around him. Golden sunlight bounced off emerald leaves, made streaks down rough trunks and splatters along the ground. It was a beautiful day, one of those days when he didn't mind at all that he lived in a cave rather than a house. Nature was so lovely.

He made his way gently down to the river. The noise of the water took away his sense of hearing for animals, but that meant they couldn't hear him, either. He glanced around, arrow notched on his bow, his muscles ready but relaxed. He saw a rabbit on the opposite shore, a nice fat one with a gray coat. He lifted the bow and drew back the arrow, pausing to perfect his aim.

And then another arrow soared from his right and hit the rabbit, killing it. It wasn't a very clean shot, having gotten blood everywhere. Link quickly lowered his bow and turned to the source of the arrow, knowing it wasn't Zelda because he could still feel her some distance away.

Mitch sauntered up from the trees, a big smile over his square face. "Too slow, little Link, too slow."

The blonde frowned. "We're not in a competition, so there's no need to hurry a shot. And given that I took more time, I could have made that a cleaner kill."

Mitch snorted. "Right. I heard you didn't win the archery competition Reego hosted awhile back."

"And you didn't bother to enter."

He shrugged one broad shoulder, brown eyes flashing smugly. "I'm not a long-distance type of fighter. I like to get in my enemy's face, and feel his blood run over my hands as I end his life." He grinned.

Link shook his head, disgusted. "You say that thinking you sound impressive. But you just sound immature to me."

They held glares, neither one moving. Link could feel his heart pounding. He and Mitch had never confronted one another before. It had always just been a quiet tension, a passive dislike. But apparently things were moving to the next level.

_Link, what's wrong? _Zelda's voice came into his mind.

_Mitch is with me._

_I'll be right there!_

"I doubt you would have hit that rabbit, anyways," Mitch said, drawing back his bow and aiming at a bird that had flown down to inspect the carcass. "You're not a perfect shot." He let his arrow loose.

Link yanked up his bow and shot in one fluid movement. His arrow sliced through the air and cut Mitch's in half, both pieces falling into the water with a resounding splash.

The older man whirled to face him, and Link didn't need a bond with the rebel to feel the anger rolling off of him in boiling waves. The Hero lifted his chin, staring down the other.

"What's going on?" Zelda jogged into the small clearing by the river.

"I killed a rabbit for us," Mitch snapped, still managing to sound self-important through his anger. "I'm going to go fetch it. You two better kill something and not waste everyone's time out here." With that he was gone, walking away down the river bank.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked softly, turning to Link.

"I'm fine," he assured. "But I think I just made things worse between me and Mitch."

"What? What did you do?"

"He was saying I couldn't shoot a bow. So when he let an arrow loose I shot it in midair," he shrugged innocently.

Zelda's jaw fell open, and then a smile lit up her face. "Link! You are one incredibly spunky rebel."

He grinned, chuckling. "I couldn't resist. But I don't think I helped our cause."

"Pffft. What cause?" she waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care what Mitch thinks or does. Did you see that? He left when it was both of us. That's because he's a bully, and he won't stay when he's outnumbered. We just have to present a united front."

"Spend more time with you? I have no objections to that."

He watched the blush rise to her cheeks, the way she looked away and then back up at him. She cleared her throat, saying, "C'mon. Let's finish our hunting."

.

LoZ

.

Zelda could barely contain her excitement as she followed Impa deep into the woods the next day, the sun bright and high overhead. She'd done extensive stretching, just as she always did before Sheikah training. Impa had her run two miles and do some warm up routines. And then, the woman said the golden words Zelda had been waiting to hear ever since she'd first been promised to be trained as a Sheikah "I'm going to teach you how to teleport."

Zelda knew this was something she had to be respectful of. Not very many people had this ability, and she could use it but not abuse it. After all, she never saw Impa teleporting to the other side of the cave instead of walking there.

She also remembered her first experience with teleportation. Aided by the Triforce of Wisdom and her own recklessness, she had warped away from soldiers trying to kill her one night in the woods. One soldier had been touching her, so he was teleported right along with her. But it had killed him; ripped him to pieces. Impa had told her she was lucky to be alive herself.

No, this was something only to use in dire circumstances, as much as Zelda didn't like the idea. At least, she should only use it for dire circumstances now. Maybe when she was older and had more experience and was more confident-

"Here is a good place," Impa stated, interrupting the princess's thoughts.

They'd come to a level area in the woods, the trees thinner. Zelda took a calming breath, looking around. She reached back and tightened her braid just to have something to release her energy into.

"Now listen to me carefully," Impa said, staring solidly at Zelda. "I've already gone over the rules with you, but I will one more time. No teleporting for sport."

"No teleporting for sport," the princess repeated.

"No teleporting in training unless I give the go ahead."

"Listen to Impa."

"No teleporting in order to scare somebody."

"No teleporting for sport."

A scowl crossed Impa's features, but she continued, "And no teleporting other people until I've trained you to do so. Are we clear?"

"No more deaths by teleportation, I got it," Zelda nodded.

Impa smiled. "Alright. Now, you've done this once before so it should come fairly easy. Relax your body. Clear your mind."

The young woman let out her breath, doing as she was told. The tension eased in her body.

"Look at the tree to your right. The spot next to the trunk."

Zelda did, focusing solely on it.

"Feel yourself in that spot. Not just on it but _in _it. Reach into yourself and find your power. Your strength. Your magic."

Zelda could feel it, hot and electric inside her. There was so much. She had so much power as the Princess of Destiny. It was overwhelming.

"When you strike your fore and middle finger to the ground, release the power – always focusing on that spot."

Giving herself one moment to compose, she heaved her arm around and struck two fingers to the grass, letting go of the magic boiled up inside her, willing it to transport her to her destination.

And it did. She opened her eyes to find herself beside the trunk. She looked around, just to be sure she wasn't mistaken. Her blue eyes widened, a dazed smile spreading over her face.

Impa nodded sagely. "Congratulations."

Zelda leaped into the air, throwing her arms out. "_Whoo_! Yes!"

"Now let's do some more."

For the next hour they trained, the princess having to teleport to a variety of locations, distances, and heights. It could be rather disorienting, but she was getting used to it. Impa then called the session to a close and they sat down on the ground, allowing Zelda to drink some water and calm back down. Teleportation was a tiring exercise.

"I hope this skill helps you in the coming battles," Impa said. "We will continue to practice it."

"Great," the princess nodded, taking a large drink of water.

"So," Impa's full lips stretched into a smile, shadows and light dancing over her from the rustling branches. "You and Link seem to have gotten really close."

"We have!" the young woman eagerly agreed, nodding. "He's my best friend, Impa."

"Then you take back all the terrible things you said about him?"

Zelda shook her head, sighing. "I was young and angry. And stupid. It's not something I'm proud of but Link never holds it against me." She glanced at the colorful ferns some feet away. "He's a good person."

"I'm . . . I'm happy that you have someone you can be so close to," the Sheikah began hesitantly, causing Zelda to turn back to her warily. "But be careful. Attachments can make you vulnerable."

"Oh, no," the princess said dismissively. "Link and I make each other stronger, especially in battle."

"I'm aware you have a bond, and you don't need to give me the details. It's private between you and Link and I respect that. But if this bond aids you in battle, it can also hinder you. If you feel Link is in trouble, and vica versa, it may compromise your safety." Impa leaned slightly forward to meet her eyes. "Your greatest strength can also be your greatest weakness."

_I have no weakness, _Zelda thought. The phrase was automatic now; she'd been saying it so much it seemed to have lost meaning. "Thanks, Impa. I know what you're trying to tell me. But everything will be fine."

"This isn't exactly my place to ask," the woman said, "but you are like a daughter to me. Do you love Link?"

Zelda blinked, the question catching her by surprise. Did she love Link? _Yes, I do. _Did she love him in the way Impa was suggesting? _No, of course not. _But the thought sent butterflies bursting through her stomach, made her heart rate increase. It was a curious physical reaction to such a simple question. She'd contemplate the meaning behind it later.

"I do, but not in the way you're asking about," Zelda responded.

"Very well," Impa smiled, nodding. She stood, taking a breath and dusting her dark leathers off. "I'm heading back to the cave. Reego and I have some more planning to do. Could you pick some berries before you head back in?"

"I will."

Impa turned to walk off, then glanced back over her shoulder. Her eyes were gentle as she added, "Link is a sweet boy. Whoever he chooses to love will be lucky." Then she walked away into the trees, leaving Zelda to think over her words.

.

LoZ

.

Darkness.

By now Zelda was used to that opening of her prophecy. The intro was always the same; it had never changed over the years. The second part, however, had. And she was willing to patiently wait through the first part to see what the Triforce of Wisdom was telling her about now, if anything. There had been some times when it wouldn't show her anything new.

The darkness was heavy and oppressing, cold. She waited tolerantly for the flames that suddenly sprang up all around her, hot and blinding. She clutched her sleeveless blue nightgown closer to her body, protecting herself from flames. Just because it wasn't real didn't mean she couldn't feel pain, and it wasn't something she wanted to chance.

She saw Link's dark silhouette. At last he was the age he had always been in her visions, wearing his rugged Rebellion clothes and eye binding. That meant this would be coming true very soon.

He turned so she could see his profile, his hair blowing back from his face. He smiled and said, "It's going to be okay."

The world blurred like she'd been looking at a reflection in the water. The flames and Link vanished to be replaced by brown. All around her was varying shades of brown. Something stank terribly, like a swamp. She could feel thick, murky water on her body, and got the impression she was sitting back in something - mud, maybe?

Panicked breathing at her side caught her attention. She glanced to see Link scooting back beside her, dirty and sweaty. His single eye was wide, a horrified expression on his face as he gazed up at something in front of them.

Zelda whipped around just in time to see a hellish creature, part man and part beast, bear down on them with a roar, its claws outstretched. She heard Link scream-

And she woke up in bed with a start, panting. She sat up abruptly, shoving her hair from her face. Her eyes flicked around in the darkness of her room, shocked at her vision. She'd never been shown something like that. The first had been telling her to be prepared for Talisman's arrival and thus the start of her destiny. The second had been telling her that Link would reenter her life.

And now the third. Was it telling her to be prepared to die? For Link to die?

Shaking, she stood up and hurried out of her room. She had to wake Link and get his opinion. She went down the curving tunnel her room was at the end of, then came to a three-way intersection. She passed Galen and Burning Joe's cavern, and then headed further south. Coming to another intersection, she turned right and made her way to the small cavern that was the Hero's room. When he had first come to the Rebellion and she'd been forced to give him a room, she'd chosen a small one far away from her. She felt a bad about that now, but with so many other members in the Rebellion he couldn't switch. Plus the distance was a pain to walk all the time.

She pulled the green sheet aside and stepped in. And she stopped just inside, seeing the young man asleep on the cot. The lantern had dwindled down to a dim, hazy orange glow. It highlighted his cheekbones, cast the shadows of his eyelashes over his skin. He was lying on his back, arms on either side of his head, and his face turned to the side on the pillow.

She smiled, gazing at him. He looked so peaceful. She almost didn't want to tell him; didn't want to scare him. Zelda glanced up at the charcoal portrait hanging over his bed. The one Burning Joe had drawn of a fourteen-year-old Link, determined and defiant. No, he would want to know. He was a warrior, he would want to be prepared for trouble.

She carefully made her way over to his bed and sat down beside it. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The collar of his white sleep shirt was cut down to the center of his chest, and she found her throat tightening as she stared at the expanse of skin that was exposed. She studied the scar on his face, the veins in his wrists, the dip in his collar bone.

_Link is a sweet boy. Whoever he chooses to love will be lucky._

Impa was definitely telling the truth in that. But Zelda also thought whoever he chose would be lucky to have such a handsome husband. Even when Zelda had hated Link she'd thought he was good-looking. But his looks complimented his personality; and the other way around. He was beautiful inside and out. And she loved him for that. What kind of love, she didn't know. The line had suddenly become blurred, and she wasn't sure where she stood. That frustrated her, because she liked to know things. She'd been obsessed with learning as a child, with all those volumes of books she'd had. And she'd never been confused on her feelings.

_Actually, that's a lie, _she thought. _I was confused when Link joined the Rebellion. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not. Forgive him or not. _

She shook her head, smiling. Link was once again making her question herself. And she needed to know the answer. She reached up and brushed her fingers along his blonde bangs, pushing them back from over his eyes. She let her fingers trail softly down his cheek, just barely touching his skin.

He shifted and she pulled her hand back, her face hot. His eyes fluttered open. She could feel his happiness at seeing her lazily drift through their bond even before he woke up enough to talk. "Hey, Zel. What do you need?"

She smiled softly. "Sorry to wake you. But I had another vision – a new one – and I need to hear your thoughts. It's . . . a little scary."

He frowned, slowly sitting up. Link ran his fingers through his hair as she joined him on the cot. They sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"I can feel your worry," he stated, "tell me what's wrong, Zelda."

She took a breath, preparing herself. "I saw the same half of the prophecy I always see. The flames, you. And then everything turned brown. It smelled kind of like a swamp and I think I had mud or water on me. I was sitting down in it, like I'd fallen or something. You were there beside me. You were panting and sweating; like we'd been running or fighting." She looked back up at the charcoal portrait, knew the Link she saw there wouldn't be afraid of any so-called prophecy that hinted at his death. So she pressed on, "You seemed terrified. I turned to see what you were looking at. And there was this . . . thing chasing us. The vision was blurry, and it all happened so fast it was difficult to tell. It looked to be a cross between a human and animal." She bit her lip, and quickly said the rest, "it jumped at us with its claws forward. I heard you scream and then I woke up."

Worry lined his face, his eyes searching hers. After a moment he said, "Okay . . . okay. It's all right, Zelda. We know what to be prepared for. The next time we're out of the cave, we run the risk of getting attacked by . . ." he titled his head to the side, "what did this thing look like? Try to remember what you can."

She shook her head, placing her palm against her forehead. "It happened so fast . . . It was male, I'm pretty sure. He was dressed in dark clothes . . . maybe had dark hair. Claws, like I said. And sharp teeth, too. He roared when he jumped at us, just like an animal."

Link stiffened, and she could feel fear beginning to leak through their bond. "Did he have spikes along his back?"

Zelda frowned, then nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes, he did. How did you-" She stopped as realization hit her. Her sky blues eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"Rolox," the young man said, his jaw tight. "You saw Rolox."

The princess had never seen Rolox herself. She'd never even seen a half-beast shifter before. But she was familiar with the descriptions of what they looked like, and what Link had told her. It was a wonder she didn't realize sooner.

Now she thought maybe it hadn't been a good idea to tell him. She knew there was only one person Link feared as much as Mordecai, and that was Rolox. The crazy ultra-violent general that had beaten Link on more than one occasion; that had threatened to kill him.

He was trying valiantly to cover it up, but Zelda could feel the fear throbbing from Link. He was afraid if he encountered Rolox again, without anyone there to prevent otherwise, the half-beast shifter would finish the job. She leaned closer and rested her forehead against his. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and stroked his hair soothingly.

"We can take him," she whispered.

Link closed his eyes, sighing. He grabbed her free hand in both of his, squeezing it tightly. "We can."

She gave a soft laugh. "Well, at least we know what Impa and Reego have planned for our next mission."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, that mischievous smile spreading over his face. "We're going to free the Gorons."

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf looked around the table of the dining hall silently, observing each of the generals. At his side, Acroff seemed to be inwardly seething, angry at Mordecai for lying about Link. Sephora also had her jaw tight, glaring at her food. He wasn't sure what was bothering her, but it must have been pretty bad to make her lose her composure, if only slightly. Rolox looked as he usually did, slumped casually back in the chair and idly picking at his plate.

Mordecai walked in, his steps echoing to the high ceiling. "You all must be hungry from your travel here, but no one is eating much. Except for Rolox." The Master sat down and steepled his hands in front of his chin. "I know what is on Sephora's mind because she sent me a letter before she came here. Very wise indeed." His dark eyes flicked to his daughter, who tightened and scowled.

Ganondorf was puzzled. What was going on?"

Mordecai looked across the table at him. "But neither are you and Acroff. I know you haven't heard Sephora's news, so what is troubling you?"

Acroff began, "We found out we were lied to-"

"A group of rebels passed through the Eastern Kingdom," Ganon began, trying to salvage the situation. "Link was among them, and we were under the impression he was in the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

Rolox started, black eyes wide as he looked at Mordecai. "_What?" _

Ganondorf noted that Sephora didn't seem surprised, which meant she already knew. Perhaps the rebels that crossed Acroff's land went into hers and stirred up some trouble?

Mordecai let out his breath slowly and calmly. "Yes, Link is no longer in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. In fact, he escaped fairly soon after I put him in there with the aid of Princess Zelda."

"And . . . why weren't we informed of this?" Acroff asked, his brow furrowed.

"If I thought it was relevant I would have told you," the Master replied. "As it was, I knew Link was off with the Rebellion and, at the time, the Rebellion was not a threat."

Some of the anger he'd been trying to control leaked from Ganondorf, and he growled out, "You had no right to lie to us about Link. All this time we were worried about what was happening to him, and it was baseless because he was free."

A beat of silence passed before Mordecai said, "Link's fate was my call, not yours. Unless you are presuming to challenge me?"

Ganon knew he needed to be careful about this. He was in a good position of power as the ruler of the Gerudos, a position Mordecai would have a hard time replacing. But that didn't mean, if the Master saw him a real threat, he wouldn't do away with him.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ganondorf said, his voice tight with anger and displeasure. "I was merely concerned about Link."

"He's a big boy now," Mordecai said calmly. "There's no more cause to be concerned. Which is apparent based on what happened in the Northern Kingdom. Sephora, would you like to share?"

Her dark eyes flashed, and it reminded Ganondorf that she had talked to Link about overthrowing Mordecai. He wondered if she was still pursuing that. There was something dangerous in the way she glanced up at her father, and it made the Gerudo think she hadn't changed her mind at all.

"A large group of rebels infiltrated Zora's Domain," Sephora said flatly, her long black hair shining in the light that came through the windows. "My soldiers were caught by surprised and, unfortunately, unprepared. Many were killed and the Zoras were freed. I'm not yet sure where they've been moved but I have people out looking." She paused, then said, "Link was there, as was Zelda and Talisman."

Rolox heaved an exasperated sigh. "You have to be kidding! You lost the Zoras?"

Sephora offered no response except a poisonous glare. Ganon and Acroff exchanged surprised expressions, but hope was behind their eyes.

"Obviously my daughter feels bad because of her mistake, and will be trying to fix it," Mordecai said in an emotionless voice. "The Rebellion's previous actions lead me to guess what their next target might be." He looked to the half-beast shifter. "They may try to free the Gorons from Death Mountain. That's your responsibility, Rolox. I know you have tasted Link's blood, and you have tracked him before through his scent." One black eyebrow rose. "Can you not still use that skill to find the rebels?"

Rolox shook his head, seeming unfazed by the obvious question of his dedication. "I can catch his scent, yes. But there are a couple of problems. It's not very strong. I'm not a dog, after all." Ganondorf tried not to laugh. "Whenever it rains, it erases all the scent trails on the ground. And Link's scent is . . . well, it's everywhere. It's difficult to distinguish which trail to follow. So I have an advantage, yes. And it's been helpful. But it's not as strong as you might think."

Acroff gave the Gerudo a worried look.

"Very well," Mordecai nodded. "Use that to help you whenever the rebels come for the Gorons. We _cannot _lose the Gorons after the Zoras were freed." His expression hardened as he stared directly at Rolox. "Don't fail me the way Sephora did."

The half-beast shifter grinned. "Don't worry, the rebels won't get past me."

"Link will likely be with them. So if you see him, kill him."

Rolox gave a feral smile, revealing a set of fangs he'd drawn out. "Nothing would make me happier."

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews fill my heart with rainbows, so please take a moment to leave one!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about no update last week! With work and the semester closing up, I've been so busy! And this chapter was a lengthy one to tackle, but I'm really pleased with the result.**

**Thanks Joseph Kuo, demonic angel23, Miss Ashlynn, ., Katie, Mangageek26, monkmonkeys, Kaskodiona, Screen, ZeldaDreamsEndCreator, chupacabrabeliever18, Snowyflakes, ZeLinkFanGirl, Berlin's Brown Eyes, DawnAndNightfall, keoni, thespiritmaiden, Gastogh, Staarsgazer, YukieClair, Gisela Cordero, and confessor for taking the time to leave a review! **

**BillyBlue: **You mean 'acquiesce'?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

* * *

**CH. 23**

Link knew it was a dream. He hadn't been seventeen when Mordecai had dragged him down into the torture chamber and strapped him to a table to scar his face. Still, he couldn't help the apprehension that rolled through him as he struggled with his bindings. The room was far too dark; he could make out shadows moving about but didn't know what they were.

_No! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! _he yelled at himself, afraid of what terrors his mind would conjure.

"But, Link, you are awake." Mordecai stepped out of the darkness before him, hands clasped behind his back. "This is your reality. Your past. Your future."

"No!" the young man shouted, struggling with more vigor.

"Your Rebellion will fail. And then we can show everyone the true nature of Hyrule's _Hero." _He reached forward and yanked the cloth off from Link's face, exposing his scar. "You are the one who brought me here, after all."

"That was a mistake," Link growled.

"Yes, a mistake with heavy consequences. If only you'd listened to your Princess." He chuckled. "So much for citizen loyalty."

The young man's back arched and he pulled at the ties holding him to the table. He had to get out, he had to wake up before something bad happened. Before he had to wake up screaming again.

"But I've brought an old friend," Mordecai continued. "Someone who is quite eager to see you again."

From behind the Master stepped Rolox, claws on his hands and fangs in his mouth. Link's eyes widened.

"Link." Zelda's voice broke into his mind, muffled and distant. "Link, wake up, it's time to go."

He blinked, opening his heavy eyes to see her pretty face looking down at him. She gave him a tight smile.

"Mmmm," he moaned, slowly sitting up. It was very dark in the cave they'd camped in. It was a small space, about ten feet in diameter, with a narrow opening revealing the mountains of the Western Kingdom crowned by stars. The silhouette of Death Mountain rose up higher than the rest.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked, sitting back. "You kicked me in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry," he sighed, rubbing his face to get the circulation going. "I had . . . a nightmare."

She looked at him with concern. "Glad I woke you up, then. We have about an hour before we move out."

The group they were assigned to in the attack on Goron City was approaching the mountain from the far side. They had decided to split up to make their travel less conspicuous. But that meant keeping a precise schedule. Link and Zelda had found this small cave to get their last sleep in. He had taken the watch first, then she had. The plan was to attack one hour before dawn. Night offered the best cover, but hopefully just before morning was when they'd be least expected.

Link smoothed out his clothes, checked to see that his weapons and eye binding were where he'd last left them. He took the food Zelda offered and ate in silence, thinking over the dream.

"Don't be so worried about my vision," she told him, evidently feeling his emotions. "We'll be okay." She was trying valiantly to hide her own worry. They were freeing the Gorons today. And since news had probably spread about what happened with the Zoras, it was likely Rolox would be there. She could still vividly remember seeing the general bear down on them, and hear Link scream. She glanced at her friend as he looked out the opening in the cave. No, she had promised she wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. And she was nothing if not a woman of her word. She would protect him from Rolox.

"It just . . . brings up all those past emotions," he replied. "And I don't want that to distract me from the fight."

"It won't. You'll be fine."

He glanced over at her. Her own fear was leaking through their bond. She was trying to hide it, and he wondered why. Maybe to try to calm him? That was sweet of her, but there was no getting around that they were both scared. Zelda's prophecy had hit a nerve. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded too quickly. It disappointed him again. Why wouldn't she open up to him?

After eating, they both stretched out and did some shadow practice with their weapons. Link warmed up with his Master Sword, shot some test arrows with his bow, and did a few quick kicks and punches. Zelda went into complex Sheikah routines using her daggers and martial arts, and then practiced with her bow, also.

As soon as the stars turned into the places they were waiting for, the pair set out. The mountains were rocky, sharp, and rugged. It was hard travel that and it had taken them awhile to reach Death Mountain once they'd left the Rebellion cave. A force of seven hundred had gone. This battle would be important not only to free the Gorons and cripple another Kingdom, but to show that their victory with the Zoras wasn't a random stroke of luck.

This part of the mountains was almost completely devoid of plant life, just showing a mess of brown rock. The pair stopped at the edge of a steep drop, looking around the land to be sure they were on the right course.

_I don't see anyone else, _Link sent through their bond. _But I guess that's a good thing._

_They are all staying well-hidden, _she agreed. She glanced at him, feeling the fear still pulsing from him. She reached up and caressed his shoulder, felt him fractionally relax. _Come on, Link. Impa will be waiting for us._

They continued to move silently through the mountains. They were with Group Two, which was headed by Impa. Scout and Talisman were also in their group, along with a good amount of rebels. They were going in through the secondary entrance to Goron City. A path not easily reached because of the rough terrain, and one that also led straight to the heart of the city. Their mission was to break in and kill all the soldiers inside, thus freeing the Gorons. They would help wherever they were needed, and would be sure to send rebels up to the main entrance to clear the way for Group One.

Group One was led by Reego, and they were going to enter through the main path. It would be conspicuous, and they were sure to meet heavy resistance, but hopefully they could hold enough of the enemy's attention to make it easier for the others to break in. Logon was also in the first group, along with Mitch and Ruby.

The final section was Group Three. There was a secret entrance into Goron City underground. It was narrow and strenuous, and a good portion of the path was simply lava. It was the Goron's Fire Sanctuary, according to Jim Goro. A place to appeal to the Goddesses. The lava was too deep for Gorons to cross, so it was expected to be less guarded. But there was hope that Burning Joe could find a way through it and help others cross. So Group Three was headed by him and also included Galen, Megan, Tal, and Jim Goro. With less than two hundred members, it was the smallest group.

The Rebellion knew they'd be expected. After what happened with the Zoras, it was apparent that the Gorons would eventually be a target. However, the enemy had no way of knowing when they would arrive. So there wasn't the threat of an ambush. But there was sure to be more guards and more precautions. They'd be facing a tougher battle.

And then there was the knowledge that Rolox would probably be there to defend his keep. There was nothing but terrible tales of Rolox. And it was fitting he was the general in charge of subduing the Gorons. His claws could cut through their tough flesh. It put the rebels on edge knowing they could be facing someone like him. Not just a half-beast shifter, but someone who would kill without a second thought. A brutal murderer.

A lot depended on this mission. They couldn't lose. And so, with that in mind, Link and Zelda reached the meeting spot and joined the rest of their group.

.

Reego kept his jaw set as he led the rebels up the mountain path. Death Mountain loomed up ahead of them, dark and ominous in the moonlight. It was far too quiet, which the seasoned army captain took as a sure sign guards were about – guards that were expecting them. He could feel the bodies of the over two hundred people behind him. Most wore light armor, all had their weapons drawn. They would be facing the brunt of the force keeping the Gorons captive. They had to muscle their way in through sheer force and will power. And, hopefully, their allies would assist them from the inside of the mountain.

They had traveled northwest from the Rebellion cave. The land had changed from forested mountains to the harshest ground they had yet to traverse. The rocks all around them were unforgiving. Cliffs would drop off to staggering heights. Cool wind tugged at their hair and clothes. And the sharp peaks of mountains reached up to stab the bottom of the sky.

He had Logon just behind him; the man had proved to be a great asset. And it was nice to have another soldier from Hyrule's former army around. And just behind Logon was Mitch. Mitch was infamous for his brutality in battle, and that was what they needed right now.

However, Reego couldn't shake the feeling that Mitch wasn't to be trusted. He just rubbed him the wrong way, made him wary. Still, as long as the man carried his own weight in the Rebellion, there was no case to be brought against him. There were plenty of rebels Reego didn't particularly like. Those that were always complaining, young people who were lazy, promiscuous men and women, drama and bullies. They made up their own little community, after all. There was no way of getting around the usual troubles that came with a large amount of people. But there was just something about Mitch that kept Reego's attention.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the blossoms of torchlight up ahead shining off a multitude of armor. Rolox's soldiers, ready and waiting.

The battle was about to begin. And so with a warrior's cry, Reego led his group forward in a charge.

.

Galen dropped into the tunnel, keeping one hand on the wall as he surveyed it. Narrow, tight, and very dark. This must have been the place.

"I think we found it," he called back, glancing behind him.

The hulking form of Jim Goro was visible from the moonlight outside. Next to him crouched Burning Joe, and the rest of the group of rebels behind them.

"Yes, this looks right," Jim Goro acquiesced. "Though, it's been many years since I was here last."

"It smells right," Burning Joe commented. "It smells like fire."

Galen let out his breath heavily, looking around. "Well, I guess we see where this tunnel leads. If it's a dead end, we'll hurry out and look some more." He stepped further inside and fumbled with the torch supplies he brought. The noises of the rest of the group squeezing into the corridor echoed around him.

The fire sprang to life, shining off their hair and reflecting in their eyes. Galen led the way as they carefully traveled. The path was uneven, sometimes sloping up and other times sloping down. There would be sharp turns and rocks protruding from the ground. It was no wonder this way wasn't guarded.

Galen glanced to Jim Goro at his side, seeing the worried look on the doctor's face. "It's going to be all right, Jim. We'll help your people."

The Goron sighed despondently. "I'm only afraid it will be too late. We Gorons do not go down without a fight, so it frightens me what conditions my brothers may be living under."

"It might not be a pretty sight," the young soldier agreed. "But we'll make it right."

They continued on in silence, the torchlight illuminating the area just around them, leaving a few yards ahead and behind in thick darkness. Someone further back in the group had lit another torch so that those at the end could see where they were going. The sound of footsteps was the only thing that broke the silence until Burning Joe said, "It's up ahead."

Galen stopped, glancing back at the others. He held up a gloved hand. "Everyone else wait here until we determine if it's safe. Jim Goro, Burning Joe, come with me."

The three went ahead, a red glow brightening as they approached. The heat intensified, and then the sound of gurgling and bubbling could be heard. And then, after a few more yards, they found it.

The path dropped off into a pool of lava. Rectangular and reaching to both walls. Its surface danced with heat. Far on the other side a stone door could be spotted with the symbol of the Gorons carved into it.

"This is it!" Jim Goro smiled. "Our Fire Sanctuary."

Galen surveyed the area, letting out his breath pensively. "Good. Now . . . how are we going to get across?"

.

Blood flung off the blade of the Master Sword as Link spun through the rush of enemies Group Two had encountered. Foes fell around him, and the noises of shouting and metal clanging together ran out into the night. He splashed through the muddy water that was ankle-deep. The ravine that the second entrance to Goron City was located in had high cliff walls and a recent rain had caused the water to pool along the bottom. It smelled swampy, and Link wasn't too fond of the feel of waterlogged boots.

He could see the entrance tunnel just up ahead. If only they could push past these soldiers. Zelda was at his side, kicking and slicing, her braid flying after her like a golden ribbon. Impa moved like a shadow, darting between enemies and killing them with single slashes. Talisman's black cloak swirled around him as he attacked just behind Impa. Scout hung back, his arrows whizzing past their heads and hitting targets with deadly accuracy.

They at last reached the entrance, leaving behind a bloody trail of bodies. As Link ran into the darkness of the tunnel, he thought this seemed too easy for an enemy that was well aware they'd be attacked soon.

He heard the _clank _of a lever being thrown and pulled himself back just in time. An iron gate dropped from the ceiling and sunk into the ground just before him, hitting him with a shower of debris. He grabbed hold of one of the bars, pulling on it experimentally.

"Oh, great," Zelda moaned, sliding to a stop. She kicked roughly at the gate, then stumbled back, rubbing her leg. "How do we get past this?"

An arrow shot from the other side, passing through the grid-like bars of the gate. Link and Zelda pulled to aside, but the arrow embedded itself in a soldier a few feet back.

"Get down!" Impa commanded in a harsh whisper. "They can't see us."

Link dropped down, trying to blend in with the darkness on the ground. The Sheikah was right, he realized. It was so dark the archers were just blindly shooting. The archers would have to get much closer to see them. Still, he held up his sword in front of him to protect himself.

"Talisman, hand Link a bomb," Impa commanded. "Everyone, start moving back."

Link heard the frantic shuffling of bodies as a bomb was pressed into his hand. Still, Zelda stayed by his side, ready to assist if needed. He lit the fuse, the sparks illuminating a small space, and set it just under the gate.

Suddenly Zelda's dagger slashed out and deflected an arrow that had been heading at him. It wasn't too good of a shot, it wouldn't have killed him. But he would need his foot to win this battle.

"Goodness!" he gasped, dropping back. "Thanks, Zelda. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as they ran. Another arrow whizzed past the princess's shoulder, and they heard the _ping _of a third ricochet off the bomb.

Then there was the roar of a blast and fire lit up the tunnel, sending the two to their knees. It was short and powerful, and the rebels wasted no time. Link and Zelda were swept up in the storm of bodies as they all slid underneath the hole where the bomb had ripped up a section of the gate. Sword clanged as they met their enemies on the other side.

Link dropped down, pushing himself underneath, and stood as he got through. Zelda jumped to her feet beside him, a dagger in each hand. A soldier came at her and she spun around into a high kicked that connected with his head. Then she spun one more time, slicing at him with both daggers so that he fell lifeless to the ground.

The Hero saw the lever that had been thrown next to the wall. He shoved his way to it and yanked it back the other way, raising the twisted gate. That let the rest of the rebels flood in. For a moment he hung back against the wall, watching the scene unfold with a single wide eye. They were a relentless force, like water breaking through a dam. He mused that it was because something spurred them on that was bigger than any individual or even someone's orders. Bigger than their own life. It was Hyrule's freedom, and the triumph of good over evil.

"Are you all right, Hero?" Talisman asked, suddenly materializing beside him.

"Yes," Link nodded. He flashed a smile. "Just looking for a break in the rush so I can join the battle."

Talisman's hooded face glanced over the sea of racing bodies. "It is rather crowded in here." There was the noise of another iron gate falling, and Link started forward, but Talisman's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "It is fine. Impa made it to the other side."

The young man frowned. "Can she handle it on her own?"

Arrows whizzed at the rebels, two connecting and killing. Then there was the sound of hard kicks being delivered and the crank of the lever. The gate was pulled back up, and the rebels pushed on with cries of victory. Link and Talisman jumped into the surge towards the back, running with weapons out.

Zelda's anxiety came through their bond, and he could almost feel her looking around for him. Link sent _I'm at the back, Zelda. I'm fine, just got pushed back by all the people._

_Well, hurry up! _she said teasingly, but he could feel her relief. _You're going to miss all the action. _

_We can't have that, can we?_

Link frowned at the sounds of an intense battle up ahead. He craned his neck, but he was too far back to make out anything. About two hundred people stood between him and the front. He hopped on his toes, eager to be helping out.

"Patience, Hero," Talisman reminded. "You will have plenty to do before this war is over."

As if highlighting his statement, snarls sounded behind him. A shiver went up Link's spine and he whipped around along with the rest of the back group . . . but it wasn't Rolox. Relief went through him followed by nervousness. Racing toward them was a pack of emaciated wolves, their fangs bared. It didn't take a genius to figure out that their enemy had also accounted for the circumstance of every rebel getting inside, and had decided to pick them off from the back with hungry beasts.

An arrow shot by and brought one wolf down. The others lunged at the rebels. Link swung the Master Sword in a wide arc, heard the yelp of an animal, before claws slashed across his shin. He uttered a cry and stepped back, avoiding a bite. He swiveled around as the wolf followed him before thrusting his sword forward. It cut across the animal's back before another arrow took it out. But Link didn't have long to relax before another wolf was attacking.

_What's going on back there, Link?_

_There's . . . attacking us._

_What? You faded out. _

_There are wolves attacking us! _

He felt her shock. _I'm on my way!_

Link took out another beast, his senses on high alert. He knew Zelda had a battle up front she was dealing with, but she was coming back here anyway. Not to help out these rebels, but in her concern for him. It was touching on a very deep level. To know someone cared about him that much.

And then she appeared right beside him, having teleported. She slashed at the wolves that closed in on her, staying crouched. He shuffled over so that they were back-to-back, fighting. It was exhilarating. They were a perfect team. And before long all the wolves were dead.

"Let's keep going," Link panted, turning and running after the rest of their group that was successfully pressing forward.

They raced through the tunnel, unable to be stopped. Enemies were taken out, traps were avoided or overcome. And at last the air changed and Link stumbled into Goron City, staring up in awe. The mountain seemed to have opened up around him, revealing a huge city that was built in a circular fashion around the cavern. Tunnels connected the different pathways, stone steps reached different heights, and banners depicting earthy Goron designs hung about.

And then he saw Rolox's impact on the glorious sight before him. The banners were torn or slashed through. Dust set on the steps, and large vases – as tall as him – were cracked and in pieces. Dried blood was spattered in places. And just before the group of rebels were the Gorons.

They looked nothing like Jim Goro. Their skin was gray, pulled tight over their bones. Their black eyes looked haunted and weary. Shackles bound their hands and feet. All of them sat in one large group in the center of the bottom floor –where the rebels had entered into. But surrounding the Gorons were soldiers. All with swords pointed at them. Soldiers ringed the levels of the city, their armor red in the torchlight.

The rebels stopped abruptly, staring at the Gorons. Link felt Zelda grab his arm in shock.

"Don't move," one of the soldiers said. "Or we'll kill them all."

.

Logon gritted his teeth as he charged forward. _Keep pushing. Keep pushing. Keep pushing. _It was the only thing they could do at this point.

They were met with a heavy resistance of soldiers, as they'd expected. Reego, Mitch, Ruby, and the rest of the large Group One were fighting viciously. Arrows sliced by overhead, forcing them to keep low and have their guard up. The trail to Death Mountain – the entrance enticingly close – wasn't very wide and bodies were constantly falling off either side. Logon's graying black hair was now streaked with the blood of his foes, some spattered in his stubble of a beard, as he pressed on. He stepped over corpses as he swung his sword and kept a shield close to him.

One of their main problems, however, was the catapults. Three of them just outside the entrance to Goron City. They hurled large stones that spun through the night air before smashing into rebels. Most desperately tried to get away, but people were consistently killed by them. Their numbers were dwindling fast, and they needed to do something to stop it.

"We're getting killed out here, Reego," Logon growled, fighting alongside the former army captain.

"I know!" Reego gasped, pushing his opponents back. "We need the other groups to open up the entrance for us. That was the plan."

"We may not last that long."

There was a mighty roar as Mitch ran forward, swinging his broadsword and decapitating those in front of him. Blood flung out into the night. Another stone was hurled from the catapults. Someone yelled for the others to look out. There was the noise of scrambling people and then a rough _thud _followed by a squelch as the stone made contact and killed those under it. Somebody screamed.

For a moment Logon became desperate. They were fools to think they could take this mountain! Unprepared soldiers at Zora's Domain were one thing, but this was completely different. How could they hope to win?

But he shook those thoughts from his mind. No, this battle wasn't just relying on Group One. The others said they would come through for them. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

.

Galen frowned at the churning pool of lava, the light from which illuminated his face in red. The heat was already making him sweat, and he pushed his brown hair back impatiently. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Burning Joe was kneeling at the edge, sticking his hand into the lava. His face was scrunched up in thought. "We could . . . sail across."

"_Sail _across?" Galen asked, raising one disbelieving eyebrow.

Burning Joe nodded, standing. He pointed to Jim Goro. "Pull a slab of rock from the wall. Not too big. Not too little."

The Goron did as he was told, digging his fingers into the wall and, with a grunt of effort, ripping a slab of stone free. Pebbles clattered onto the floor.

Burning Joe motioned to the lava. "Lay it on here." Then he hopped into the pool, sinking up to his neck. Jim Goro walked over and gently laid the stone on top of the lava. Burning Joe grabbed hold of it, and pushed it back and forth experimentally. Then he smiled up at Galen. "Seeeeee? Sailboat."

The young knight stood up, clapping his hands once. "Good idea, Joe! It's going to take some time to get us all across, but this is our best option." He turned to the Goron. "Go back and get the others. We have to cross this as soon as we can." Jim Goro nodded and rolled away.

Burning Joe waved his hand. "Come on and ride, Galen."

He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to at some point." He walked tentatively over to the edge, peering at the waiting slab of stone. "Are you sure this is . . . safe?"

"I'll take care of you."

Taking a breath, Galen replied, "Alright, then," and stepped out.

The stone shifted under his weight, and he held out his arms to keep his balance. As Burning Joe gripped the edge and started to push, Galen dropped into a crouch, placing his hands firmly on the rock. Burning Joe started to push, and the young warrior couldn't help but huddle in on himself. Suddenly his little island of safety seemed too small. He tried to focus on the far door and not the fiery death waiting around him.

And, within a couple of minutes, Burning Joe pushed him across the lava and to the other side.

Galen hopped off, glad to be back on solid ground. He checked himself over for burns, just in case, and then grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, yes, this will definitely work.".

.

Link swallowed as everyone in Group Two froze. The Gorons looked up at them with hope and worry. The soldiers ringed around them and around the city were tensed, weapons at the ready. The rebels, too, did not drop their battle stances. Their archers had arrows notched and bows pulled back, ready to let loose.

"I said," the enemy soldier repeated, "drop your weapons or we'll kill the Gorons."

It was Impa who spoke, her voice hard and commanding. "Hurt a single Goron, and none of you will make it out of this mountain alive."

The tension thickened, each side sizing the other up.

Link glanced around the large space, but he didn't see Rolox anywhere. That made him nervous. Surely the general would come to protect the Gorons after what happened with the Zoras. It just didn't make sense for him not to be there.

_I don't see Rolox, _he sent to Zelda.

_Neither do I, _she responded.

He pressed his lips together, panic starting to take hold. It felt as if Rolox was going to leap from one of the shadows and catch him by surprise. _I'm . . . afraid, Zelda. _

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. _So am I. _

Link tried to even his breathing. To gain his stamina back after the intense trip through the tunnel. The claw slashes on his shin had stopped bleeding, but had left a mess on his black pant leg. His wounds would probably need sewed up.

"Release the Gorons and we can end this fight," Impa said. "You are outnumbered and we have more tricks waiting."

Link wasn't sure if any of that was true, but it at least sounded good.

The soldier laughed. "There's no way we're surrendering to a bunch of vagabond rebels."

"You don't have to surrender," Impa reasoned, her voice still holding authority. "Just let the Gorons go with us and we'll leave."

The soldier straightened, raising his sword a little higher. "I'm not changing my mind, woman. Now unless you want the entire reason you came dead on the floor, then you will drop your weapons _right now."_

.

Logon gaped up at the stone that was spinning down toward him, having been launched from a catapult. For a moment he couldn't move, the shock of what was happening freezing his bones. Golden light was just blossoming on the horizon, and it lit one side of the stone and cast the other in shadow, just as it did Death Mountain looming before him.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

That jerked Logon into awareness. He scrambled backwards amidst everyone else. He tripped and almost fell, but somehow managed to hang onto his balance. He threw himself back the last few feet, landing roughly on his backside, before the stone slammed into the ground where he'd been. He gawked at its size as dust was thrown into the air. It was huge, easily covering almost the entire path. Blood oozed out from under it, letting him know that others had been killed.

"Are you all right?" a woman asked next to him.

"Yes," Logon panted, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine."

She helped him up and he checked himself over for injuries, just in case. His heart was still pounding wildly. Convinced he was unhurt, he pushed his way past the stone and headed for the battle again. It was a bloody, brutal mess. By far the worst battle Logon had ever seen. The path was littered with the dead, and bodies were continuously sliding off the cliff side. The rising sun now showed the macabre scene more clearly, a gut-wrenching stink lifting into the air.

The entrance to Goron City hadn't seemed to move any closer. They were at a standstill. Logon swung his stained sword and raised his shield, protecting himself and killing others. But no matter how hard they fought, the enemy responded in kind. There was no way they could get into the city on their own. They needed the other groups to come through for them.

.

"Come on, come on," Galen pressed, waiting for the last of his group to cross the lava. They were taking far too long. He was worried about the others. And he could tell Jim Goro was worried about his Goron brothers.

The last few jumped onto the land, looking shaken. Burning Joe climbed out and idly pushed the lava off of him, letting it fall into smoking piles at his feet.

Galen turned to the door set into the tunnel. "Can you get this open, Jim Goro?"

"Yes," Jim said. He walked over to it, felt for something, and then dug his fingers into the side. With a grunt and the falling of pebbles, the door slid open sideways, revealing a small round room with two soldiers sitting in it.

They barely had a chance to register what had happened before Galen leaped in and killed one and Megan shot an arrow into the other.

"Lead on, Jim," Galen encouraged, gesturing with his sword to the exit of the room.

The Goron rolled into a ball and plowed right through the wooden door, letting Group Three into Goron City at last. Galen and Burning Joe followed quickly behind him, running. They heard their group shouting battle cries as they all poured out into the open expanse of the city.

What followed was chaos. The soldiers guarding the city were stunned and didn't move at first. But once the enemy was upon them they fought back. A group had been guarding Gorons in the middle, but Group Two charged them the moment Group Three burst into the arena. Swords clashed, arrows pierced the air, blood splattered the ground, and bodies fell as the rebels and Rolox's soldiers fought for the Gorons' freedom.

But still Rolox did not show himself.

Impa had teleported straight into the middle of the Gorons, defending them with superhuman fighting. Link and Zelda raced up to aid her and they killed the guards that had been holding the Gorons prisoner.

Jim Goro came to a stop beside them. "My brothers!" He quickly got to work on their shackles, breaking them with his bare hands.

Impa turned to Talisman. "We need to get up to the top floor and help the others inside."

The man nodded. "Let's go."

They took off running, heading straight for the steps. Soldiers jumped into their path, but Impa knocked them unconscious with two decisive kicks. They continued along the winding path, dodging through the battles and attacking those who got in their way. Higher and higher they went, up another flight of stairs, until they were at last at the top level. They could see the main entrance, a wide area filled with enemy soldiers. Talisman seemed to read the Sheikah's mind. He produced a bomb, lit it, and flung it forward.

It blew up just over the enemies' heads, clearing out a path in a bloody mess. Talisman and Impa did not pause, charging straight through the clearing with weapons out. They killed those on either side. One man was brave enough to jump in their way, but Talisman stopped him with a quick swipe of his sword.

The pair came out onto the path leading up Death Mountain. The sun was climbing over the horizon, showering them in golden rays and casting long shadows over the ground. Impa assessed the situation quickly and said, "You stop the soldiers, I'll take care of the catapults."

Talisman nodded, his visible mouth expressionless. Rebels had followed them outside, and as he raced forward into the frenzy they followed, effectively trapping the enemy between two forces. Soldiers went flying off the path and into the valleys below as the rebels forced their way through.

Impa spun into an aerial kick that knocked out the two men guarding one catapult. Her Sheikah darts took out the rest. She ran up the side, quickly getting to the top. She whipped out a dagger, its blade catching the sunlight, and slammed it down on one of the ropes. It snapped. She did the same to the other, crippling the weapon.

Impa stood up, glancing over at the frenetic battle. An arrow was shot at her but she caught it in midair, tossing it to the side. She turned to the next catapult, crouched, and jumped the distance. Landing smoothly, she severed both ropes.

That left the last catapult. She leaped over, turning into a flip. Once she landed, though, a flurry of arrows was sent her way. Grabbing hold of the wooden frame, she dropped low. Once the attack was past, she grabbed a handful of darts, jumped up, and cast them out. Cries of pain were heard. She took her second dagger and cut both ropes at the same time. Then she leaped off, spinning down to land lightly on the ground and in the middle of four soldiers.

Impa swept her leg out, knocking two off their feet. She stood up, dodged one attack, planted her weapon in his chest, elbowed the other in the nose, pivoted into a low kick that hit the fallen soldier on his temple, then grabbed her dagger from the first man's chest and stabbed it into the other's. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time. That just left the fourth man who had picked himself up from the ground. But he turned and ran away.

The Sheikah woman looked over the scene, and allowed herself a smile as she saw the rebels racing into Goron City.

.

Link backed up, breathing hard and looking around the wide expanse of the area. The battle was raging everywhere, and both rebels and Rolox's soldiers were falling. He swallowed, his gut twisting. He'd never seen so many rebels dying. How many would they be able to bring home?

He turned to see Zelda taking out another enemy, her Sheikah clothing ripped and bloody in places. There was a rumble and he glanced up. A sack full of heavy rocks was suspended overheard, and one of the soldiers had shot the supports loose with an arrow. He watched the sack break and the rocks come tumbling down toward the princess.

"Watch out!" Link shouted, leaping forward and tackling her. They tumbled over the ground as the rocks hit, breaking apart with loud _cracks. _

They rolled to a stop, and Zelda said, "Ouch! That was close. Thank you, Link."

He pushed himself onto his elbows, looking down at her. "I hope one day you will do the same."

"I shall tackle you just as roughly."

He grinned, giving a short laugh. And then he became aware of her body pinned underneath his. His face colored, and he climbed off of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. After helping her up, they saw an enemy soldiers with a red insignia on his armor go running into the exit tunnel they had entered from.

Reego ran after him, and glanced back at Link and Zelda as he passed, shouting, "That's Rolox's army captain!"

The two took off in pursuit, vanishing into the darkness of the tunnel. Killing the captain would be a huge blow to Rolox's army. Capturing him might prove even more useful. Also the fact that the captain was running away from the battle gave them hope. Evidently he thought his side was going to lose.

Reego sped through the corridor, Link and Zelda just behind. Their weapons cut through the air as they pumped their arms. The captain glanced back and saw them. His eyes widened and he shouted, "Dammit!" He began to weave as he ran, making him a harder target.

Zelda pulled her arm back to throw one of her daggers, but she frowned as the captain kept moving. After waiting for the right moment, she hurled the weapon. But it just hit his shoulder armor, making a mark and causing the man to flinch, but not fall.

Link considered stopping and shooting an arrow at their opponent, but decided it was too dark in the tunnel to hit a moving target several yards ahead. Once they got outside, though, the captain wouldn't last long. He didn't want to get over-confident yet, but with the Rebellion at last getting the upper hand in Goron City and now the enemy captain about to be captured, things were looking good.

The three kept pace with the captain until the exit was seen up ahead, shining with golden morning sunlight. Bodies were littered everywhere, crows setting upon them which stirred and flew off at their presence. They burst into the ravine, sloshing through the muddy water. Link blinked at the light, which was a stark contrast from the dimness of Goron City and the darkness of the tunnel.

The captain spun around to face them, sword up and staying a good distance away. Zelda took two decisive steps toward him, brought out her bow, and fired a shot. The man leaped away but the arrow still grazed his side.

Link fired his own arrow immediately after that, hitting their opponent in the foot and bringing him down.

"Hey!" Reego chuckled. "Good teamwork, you two."

The Hero turned to him, smiling. "Thanks. Zelda and I-"

A snarl cut him off and a black blur slammed into Reego, violently forcing him to the ground. There was a spray of blood and Link stepped back, holding the Master Sword protectively out in front of him. He focused on the attacker . . . and froze. Kneeling over a limp Reego was Rolox in his half-beast form. His dark clothes were now bloody, his black hair hanging loose about his face. A large gash was cut into Reego's chest, and Link instantly knew the man was dead.

Zelda screamed and Rolox looked up. First at her, then over at Link. The claws from his fingers and the spikes along his back shone sharp in the sun. And when he smiled, he bared bloody fangs.

A scream ripped itself from Link's throat and Rolox lunged at him. He stumbled back, swinging his sword out to keep his opponent away. Zelda was running over to him, her daggers out and ready.

"Link?"

The Hero glanced over to the tunnel to see Scout stepping out, probably having seen them run off and wondering what happened.

"Get back!" Link shouted, but too late. Rolox turned and jumped onto him, sinking his teeth into the young man's throat. With a twist he ripped off his head.

Fear as cold as the ice that had covered the river in winter and as hot as the fires in the Realm of Eternal Darkness burst through Link. He felt light-headed, sick, as he backed up. His hands were shaking so terribly that he was surprised he could still hold onto the Master Sword.

Zelda could feel the fear booming from Link, so strong it was affecting her. Everything came flashing through her at once. Link was too shaken to fight up to the caliber of Rolox. No one was out here to assist them. Reego and Scout were dead. She had promised Link he wouldn't be hurt by the generals again. And her prophecy, oh yes, her prophecy. She would not let it come true.

She grabbed Link's wrist and yanked him after her as she turned and ran, seeing Rolox leaving his kill. The fallen captain stayed down and said nothing as they passed him, a pain-filled grin on his face. They splashed through the murky water, their clothes getting wet as they weaved around bodies. She glanced back. Rolox was giving chase.

"Zelda," Link gasped, his single eye wide. She looked at him, but he didn't say anything else.

Their legs pumped underneath them as they ran. Their hair was whipped back from their dirty faces, their bodies also bruised and bloody from the battle they'd just been through. The stench of all the corpses permeated the area, but soon they'd left the scene of the fight behind, sprinting down the ravine. The jagged and layered cliff walls rose up on either side, seeming to touch the morning sky and the sprinkling of low rain clouds. Link looked around desperately, but they were alone. Just like in Zelda's prophecy.

Link spared a glance back, his hair whipping around his face. Rolox was close enough to touch. His adrenaline forced a response out of him, and he pulled free of Zelda, spun around, and slashed with his sword. Rolox stopped abruptly and yanked his head back, the blade barely missing him. Then he kicked out, striking Link in the chest.

The young man was sent flying. He slammed into one of the cliffs, rolling down to land on a ledge. His breath was knocked out of him and he twisted on the ground for a moment, wheezing.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. She hurled one of her daggers at the general. He batted it away with his hand, leaving a red streak where it had cut him. She then crouched and leaped high into the air, heading towards Link. She landed roughly beside him, her stomach still spinning from the abrupt height change.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He sat up, coughing. "Yes, I'm fine."

They both looked down to see Rolox climbing up to them quickly, scaling the rock like an animal. They shared a glance and reached for their bows, but the general launched himself into the air and landed on the ledge before them.

Link took Zelda's hand and they ran. Along the ledge while maneuvering over the uneven ground. Their breathing was ragged, their muscles straining.

Suddenly Rolox leaped over their heads and landed on an outcropping in front of them. He swiped out with his claws, growling. The Hero pulled his head back, the claws passing just in front of his face.

Zelda yanked him to the side and went down a steep cutout away from the path they were on. They stumbled on the wet surface and then fell. Zelda grunted as her shoulder hit the ground hard and they tumbled off an edge, splashing into a mud-soaked river.

Link panicked at first as water got into his pointed ears, his nose, and his mouth that was open from gasping. It soaked through his clothes to chill his skin and made his eye binding heavy. Then he stood up, coughing and spitting, and was relieved to feel his feet touch the ground. The water just came up to his chest.

Zelda surfaced beside him, her hair dripping on either side of her face. She ran a hand over her eyes and looked around. She and Link shared a glance. _Where did Rolox go?_

_I don't . . . know. _He sent back, twisting his neck as he tried to find the general.

Rolox splashed to the surface with a roar, reaching out with dripping claws. They caught Zelda just across the shoulder and she cried out, falling back and under the water. Link grabbed her and pulled her out, and they quickly began swimming the other way. He glanced back to see Rolox swimming after them. He swallowed his tight throat, his eyes tearing up from the stress and fear.

At last the ground rose up, shortening the water depth to knee-high. Reaching down to grab onto the mushy surface Link pulled himself up out of the deep. He staggered alongside Zelda, a stitch in his side and his clothes heavy. They just began to run again when he felt Rolox slam into his back and wrench his hand from the princess's.

Link went face down into the muddy water, hearing Zelda scream his name. He bent his legs to kick Rolox in the back, and felt his heels make contact.

Zelda saw the general jerk from Link's attack and she spun around, delivering a hard kick to Rolox's head. It forced the half-beast shifter off and the Hero scrambled to his feet. But too fast and he lost his balance again, going down. She grabbed hold of him but was pulled down herself. She landed, sitting, in the water, Link beside her. She looked over at him, and then froze.

This was it. This was her prophecy. Brown was all around due to the muddy ravine. The swampy smell drenched the air. She was wet and panting. And Link was staring up in horror at something in front of them. She knew what it was without having to look. Rolox, about to come down at them for the killing blow.

_No! _she thought. _We can't die like this! I promised Link I would protect him. _

This all passed through her mind in a split second, and as she turned her eye caught something high up in the cliff face. A very familiar cavern entrance. The same cavern they had spent the night in just before the battle.

Zelda moved with lightning speed.

Rolox's roar filled the world around her, his silhouette blocking out the sunlight, as Zelda dove for Link, wrapped her arm around him, struck two fingers into the water, and teleported.

The world changed instantly. The harsh sunlight was gone, replaced by the dimness in the cavern. The world was dry, and they were alone. The opening allowed a view over the mountains, Death Mountain seeming oddly peaceful away from the battle.

Zelda sat up, gasping for breath, her heart still pounding. She looked around, just to be sure Rolox wasn't with them, and then turned to Link. He lied on his back on the ground, his body limp and eyes closed. She did a quick check. He was all in one piece.

She brought a hand to her heart, sending a quick prayer of thanks. "Link. Link, we escaped."

He didn't respond.

Panic struck her again like lightning. She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Link? Link! _Link!" _She dropped her head to his chest, listening. But she couldn't hear his heart beating. She rose up and put one hand on his throat, the other just under his nose. But there was no pulse and he wasn't breathing.

Tears spilled over her eyes and she choked on his name. Zelda rose up on her knees, placing her hands over his heart, and tried to remember what Impa taught her. She pushed down three times in a rhythmic fashion. Then she tilted his head, opened his jaw, and plugged his nose. She leaned down and closed her mouth over his, breathing into him. He was so warm still, and despite the fact that their bond was silent, it gave her hope.

She raised back up and pumped his chest again, saying, "C'mon, Link." She then tugged off his eye binding as she breathed into his mouth, letting it flop wetly to the ground. She put her hands over his chest, pushing down to try and force his heart to beat. "_C'mon, Link! _Please, please, wake up."

She couldn't see anymore because of her tears, and they fell onto his face as she covered his mouth with hers. A small part of her mind thought it was unfair that the only time she would ever be able to put her lips on his was trying to revive him. She _would not _let him die.

"I promised you," she sobbed, pumping his heart. "I promised you, and we're safe now. Please, wake up for me."

Zelda breathed into his mouth one more time, and when she rose back up he coughed, jerking. His eyes wearily opened, then snapped wide as he tried to sit up.

"It's okay, it's okay!" she said, pushing him gently back down. "We're safe. It's okay."

Link was breathing hard, looking around wildly. But at last she saw and felt him begin to calm down. She'd never been so happy to feel the bond before. It felt so _right, _and it had been so wrong when it was gone. It had left a void, as if Link hadn't existed even though he was beside her. It was an odd sensation.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"I saw my prophecy coming true," she told him. "So I did the only thing I could think of to save us. I teleported us both back in this cave. The one we camped in, remember?"

He nodded, still seeming disoriented.

"Impa warned me not to joint-teleport," she laughed nervously, beginning to undo her braid. "But I saw no other option. And it, well, it stopped your heart and-" she choked on an sob, blinking away some more tears. "I'm so sorry, Link!"

She felt the sympathy go through their bond and he sat up, wrapping her in a hug. "Shhh. It's all right."

"No, it's not!" she cried into his shoulder. "I killed you."

He gave a soft, breathy laugh. "Oh, Zel. I'm fine now. See?" He pulled back, locking gazes with her. "I'm fine." He let go of her to rub his temples. "I have a headache, though."

Zelda pushed on his arm. "Why don't you lay down a minute? Just to make sure you're okay."

He didn't protest and lied back on the ground, curling up on his side. She rubbed his arm and it didn't take long until his eyes closed and he was asleep. She watched him until her own eyes were dry and aching. Then she stood up and looked out the cavern exit, holding far enough back so she wouldn't be spotted. More clouds had moved in now, casting the mountains into gray shadow. She figured they had an hour or two before they needed to leave. Rolox would have a hard enough time locating them in this landscape, but she didn't want to press their luck.

So, leaving Link to sleep, she sat down and kept watch, her mind a tumult of thoughts and emotions.

.

LoZ

.

Link drifted awake. He was sore and didn't feel his best, but it was an improvement over running for his life from Rolox. He heard the light pattering of rain and slowly sat up.

Zelda was sitting against the far wall, looking out the entrance. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her hair was loose and wavy from the braid. He noticed she'd done some make-shift bandages over her wounds. Glancing at himself, he saw she'd done the same for him. He mused he must have been deeply asleep for that not to wake him.

Link studied her a moment, curious at what he was feeling through the bond. She was extremely reflective, palpably sorting through her own mind. He wondered what it was she was thinking so hard about.

The Hero stood up, left his eye binding where it was on the floor, and walked over to her. "Hey," he said, sitting down in front of her.

"Hey," she sighed.

After a beat of silence, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She dropped her chin to her knees. "Everything. You."

He gave her a small smile, turning his head to look out the cavern exit. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Zelda stood up, saying, "I've got to get this tunic off. It dries too stiffly."

He watched her as she wrestled with it for a moment, at last bending at the waist and yanking it over her head. This action caused her undershirt to ride up, and he could see the scars on her back from the burns she'd suffered at Zora's Domain. She then pulled her shirt back down and tossed her tunic to the floor. She looked at him. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Where you were burned on your back," he said, then gave her a wink. "Now you have scars like me!"

Zelda was quiet for a moment, staring so intently at him that it was unnerving. Then she said softly, "I'll never have scars like you."

Link frowned, processing the double-meaning behind her words. "Don't . . . do that. Don't downplay what's happened to you."

She sat down, letting out her breath heavily. "I do that, don't I? All the time, and it's not fair. I ask you to tell me your pain, but I hide mine." Her eyes got watery and she stared into the distance. "When I was little, I made my motto 'no weakness', because I wanted to be strong. I'd lost my father, I'd lost my home, I'd lost Hyrule." She swallowed, trying to compose herself.

Link blinked, surprised but happy she was finally opening up to him. He stayed silent and attentive, his expression urging her to continue.

After taking a shaky breath, she said, "I was so angry and so upset. I directed it all at you, but I was really just upset at the entire situation. But I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to lose hope. And I didn't want to seem weak." She smiled, looking back to him. "I was a twelve-year-old living with two adults in the wilderness. And once we got more members to the Rebellion, I was a child leader. I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't capable of handling this. So I flattened myself out until I seemed almost . . . mean." She gave him a look. "And don't try to tell me otherwise. I know why no guys take interest in me, and why I only have a small group of friends. I wouldn't want to be my own friend, if I was them." Her eyebrows bent sadly, showing vulnerability in her. "But I never grew up out of that 'no weakness' mindset. And now I've hardened myself so much I don't know if I feel anything anymore."

"You do," he protested, leaning forward. "Maybe you don't show weakness, or concern, or anything else to other people. But you do to me. You sympathized with what happened to me, and you forgave me. You come into my room all the time when I have nightmares, even though I tell you not to. You've comforted me when I feel upset, just like when I saw Acroff on the watchtower. And the night after we freed the Zoras, when you kissed-" Why did his throat tighten on that word? "-my injured eye, you spoke so much without saying anything." He tilted his head to the side. "You _do _feel emotions. You're crying right now because you feel guilty! And who cares if you don't show them to other people? You do to me. I see them. And that's all that matters." He pressed his hand to his heart, looking at her sincerely. "I _feel _them, and that's something you can't hide."

Zelda stared at him a minute, two tears falling down her face. "You're the exception, Link." She laughed, sniffling, as she realized the truth behind his words. And she felt like such a fool, an unwise fool, for thinking otherwise. He could always see right through her. "I guess you're right. No weakness? Who was I kidding? I may not have had any before, but I certainly have one now." She leaned forward and reached up to gently touch his face. He blinked, staring at her with wide yes. "Link, _you _are my only weakness." Then she closed the gap and kissed him.

Link's heart pounded in his chest, and he thought that was ironic since not long ago it hadn't been beating at all. After the shock evaporated he pushed into the kiss, bringing his hand up to grab her shoulder.

Their bond flared, bright and hot, and for a moment their emotions were more open to the other than ever before. They both pulled slightly back in surprise, panting. Blue eyes locked, both their faces flushed.

Then they leaned together, kissing again. Their hands grasped at each other's arms, then moved up to their faces. When Link felt her run her fingers into his hair he gave a low moan into their kiss. Zelda felt the echo of his emotions – that he really liked how that felt – and it became too much and she pulled away. He pulled away at the same time, as if their minds were one.

They just sat for a moment, staring into one another's eyes. Then Zelda turned away, pushing her hair back self-consciously. "We should, um . . . we should go before . . ."

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting back. "Yeah, we need to leave and find everyone else. They're probably worried." He glanced outside. "The rain will hide our scent from Rolox. We should leave now."

They both stood, getting ready to leave. Link tied his eye binding back on, and Zelda pulled the dry, stiff tunic over her head. She was just about to head for the exit when an idea struck her. Rolox would track them to this cave eventually. Their scent wouldn't be washed out of it. So she grabbed one of her daggers, bent down, and carved a note into the ground.

_Hey Rolox! _

_Sorry you lost us, but we hope to see you again! _

_Lots of love, _

_Link and Zelda_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**Reviews mean the world to me, so please take a few seconds to leave one! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Summer is here!**

**Thanks to Billyblue, Kit-Kat 'n Beef, WolfenAmpitheatre, Irelandgal131, DawnAndNightfall, FazofZeldaseClares, Kaskodiona, EverlastingDayDreamer, Snowyflakes, ShadowQueenMidna, keoni, the spiritmaiden, Miss Ashlynn, Screen, Joseph Kuo, Katie, Cheerio, ZeLinkFanGirl, YukieClair and Zaeske for your awesome reviews!**

**Confesor: **Wow, thank you so much! I consider that a very high compliment indeed!

**Mangageek26: **I already have the entire plot outlined, but I keep it loose enough so that changes can be made and things can be added or taken away. So thank you for the input!

**Gisela Cordero: **I would like to be famous, haha. Not in the no-privacy way some celebrities are, but I think any author would like to have recognition for their work. 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 24**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Link and Zelda met up with the Rebellion on a beaten trail in the mountains. Impa was relieved to see them. Many were missing, apparently. Out of the approximate seven hundred rebels that entered the battle, five hundred came out alive. They'd been dealt a heavy blow. But they had been successful. With the remaining group were the Gorons, Jim Goro telling them all about where they were going and that they would be taken care of. That was the advantage the Gorons had over the Zoras. They could live in the Rebellion cave system. In fact, they would thrive in it far better than the Hylians.

Link and Zelda were spared the pain of sharing the news about Reego and Scout. The Rebellion had exited through the secondary entrance on their escape from Goron City, and had seen their bodies. When Zelda saw the sadness in Impa's eyes, she broke down crying. Many of the rebels were crying. Not only for their leader, Reego, but for the hundreds they'd lost. It was a bittersweet victory.

The trip back to the cave was a long one, but spirits lifted on the journey. Link and Zelda never left one another's side, the emotions through their bond shy but affectionate. They didn't have any time alone, so there wasn't the opportunity to talk about the kiss, and a telepathic conversation just didn't seem right. Not about something this deep and not when they ran the risk of being interrupted. So they stayed quiet, but their subtle glances and smiles at each other spoke volumes. That kiss was not regretted.

They traveled hand-in-hand, smiling and talking. And this did not go unnoticed by Mitch. And Mitch's stares and glares did not go unnoticed by Link and Zelda. But after surviving a brutal battle in Goron City, an attack by Rolox, a joint-teleportation and then an emotional conversation, they didn't feel like bothering with him. So Mitch went ignored.

At last they returned back to the Rebellion. A few days were spent healing, resting, and setting up places for the Gorons. It was decided that they would hold a single funeral for all of the fallen members to last an entire day, and then they would be done with their grieving.

Zelda and Link stood beside one another, forming a circle with the rest of the rebels in the main cavern. Everyone was wearing dark colors, and Impa was standing on a chair and reading the names of all who had died. Quiet crying was heard. Zelda gripped Link's hand and he squeezed hers back.

Impa, for her part, remained stoic as she finished off the names. Then she talked about everyone's service and how they were heroes. Next time was allowed for anyone who wanted to speak about a deceased rebel to come up and talk. The funeral got more emotional as people stepped onto the chair and told stories about their loved ones. Megan came up and talked about Scout, her archer partner, and burst into tears in the middle of her speech.

After more came, Zelda decided she needed to go up and speak about Reego. Most everyone had said a little something about their leader. But she knew him on a more personal level. Releasing Link's hand, she walked up to the chair and stood atop it. She looked around, taking a breath to calm herself. Expectant, teary-eyed faces stared up at her.

"Reego was more than just a leader to me," she began, her voice already quivering. "It was Impa, Reego, and I who first started the Rebellion. I'd lost my home and my family. And although I'd known Impa for awhile, I'd just met Reego. He was . . ." she swallowed her tight throat, smiling, "he was so kind. He became a father-figure. He took care of me when I was just a child living in the wilderness. He watched me grow up and was always there when I needed him." Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. "He was killed in front of me, and that's something I'll never forget." She choked on a sob, trying to control her voice. "B-but, I'm not going to focus on his death. I'm going to remember his life, and how much he did for me."

Zelda stepped off the chair, trying to keep her crying quiet as she walked quickly back to her spot. She heard someone else go up to speak, and was glad to feel everyone's eyes move away from her. She spotted Link in the crowd. Obviously feeling her emotion, he spread his arms and she jogged the rest of the way into his embrace. She just saw a flash of his face, tears streaking it, before she buried herself in his shoulder and cried into his shirt.

Link held her close, dropping his mouth to the top of her head. His single eye flicked up as he surveyed the rest of the rebels . . . and his gaze stopped on Mitch. The man's expression was twisted into anger as he watched them. Link just dropped his head the rest of the way to rest of  
Zelda's loose hair, silently crying.

But he knew the message was clear. Mitch could tell there was something more between the two of them now. And Link wondered how he would react.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda knelt at her chest inside her room, rummaging through the items and clothes inside. She glanced at the Zoran necklace Link had given her and smiled. She'd have to find a special occasion to wear it sometime. Wear it where it was easily seen.

It had been a few days since the funeral. She hadn't had much private time with Link, so they hadn't gotten to talk. But tonight she was going to make it happen. This evening was the celebration of their victory, and the rescued Gorons wanted to hold what they called a "traditional Goron dancing party". It was something she was very much looking forward to and hopefully, afterward, she and Link could talk.

Zelda loved the necklace he'd given her, and she simply loved the fact that he'd given her a present. That didn't happen often in the Rebellion. And she found herself wanting to give him something. To surprise him and make him happy. Finding her present underneath her traveling pack, she held it up to make sure it looked perfect. She'd had some jewelry on her when she'd escaped from the castle. One item was a dark gray ring, made out of tungsten metal, with the royal family's crest on it. It was too small for her finger now, but she'd gotten three strands of black leather and twisted them together to make a necklace to hook the ring on. The princess had kept fixing it until she thought it was perfect. Perfect enough for Link.

"Hey, Zelda," a female voice called outside her doorway.

She quickly dropped his gift, shutting the led to the chest. Standing up, she said, "Come on in."

Megan pulled the sheet back, looking inside. "Impa wants to speak to you in the meeting room."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Pulling on a loose pair of shoes, Zelda left through the Southern Neighborhood tunnels and into the activity of the main cavern. Crossing through the people, she reached the long tunnel and went down that until she got into the crescent-shaped meeting room. Impa was sitting at one of the wooden benches, seeming thoughtful. At the noise of the princess's approach, she looked up and smiled. "Zelda, come sit by me. I have news."

Zelda crossed through the rows of benches, taking a seat across from the Sheikah. "I haven't seen you much recently."

"Yes, well, I've had many things to take care of since our return. Settling the Gorons in, arranging the funeral, keeping track of which rooms opened up, and making sure everyone has been healed up and accounted for."

"You should have asked me to help," the princess said.

"That is one reason why I called you here," Impa replied. "Reego's death has left a palpable hole in the Rebellion leadership. I need him to be replaced."

Zelda nodded. "Alright. Well, I can do more if you-"

Impa held up a broad hand, smiling. "No, no, Zelda. That is not what I mean. You will need to take on more responsibilities, now that you're older, but I don't want you filling in for Reego. I've already considered three candidates, talked to each of them, and have our next second-in-command."

"Wow!" the young woman laughed, sitting back. "Imps, you _have _been busy! So who is it? Who were the three you were thinking about?"

Impa fiddled with the leather bindings on her forearms and she replied, "I was considering Talisman, Galen, or Logon. I thought each of them had experience, strength of character, patience, and other characteristics of a good leader. Each of them I trust very much. I talked to Talisman first and told him he was nominated for a leader position and asked if he was interested. He told me he was honored, but turned me down. He said he never wanted to be in a position of power again." Impa tilted her head down, looking up at Zelda. "And of course you remember what he's referring to."

Zelda nodded. "He tried to rule after he cast Mordecai out but failed and his son, Galen, betrayed him."

"Yes. I thanked him and went to speak to Galen. Galen also was gracious, but said it wasn't a responsibility he felt comfortable with. So I spoke to Logon last, and he accepted." She sighed, smiling. "Logon will be a good leader. He has the same army experience Reego did. He knows Hyrule Castle and worked under Mordecai for awhile. I think he is a good decision."

The princess beamed. "I agree. Logon will be great."

Impa's shoulder's slightly slumped, her amber eyes taking on a despondent cast. "I miss Reego very much."

Zelda leaned forward and hugged her guardian. It wasn't often Impa showed sadness at things. Her Sheikah training had hardened her. Impa returned the embrace. "I miss him, too. He was a good man." Pulling back, Zelda asked, "Are you going to the party tonight?" She arched an eyebrow. "It would do you good to have some fun for a change."

Chuckling, Impa said, "Very well, I will."

"Good! By the way, do you know where Link is?"

The woman's white eyebrows slowly raised, an intrigued expression crossing her face. "I believe he is out training with Logon right now."

"Wha-? What is with that face?" Zelda laughed.

"I'm just curious as to the relationship between my dearest Zelda and a certain blonde Hero."

The princess fiddled with a strand of her hair, glancing away but unable to help the smile that crossed her face. "It's . . . it's nothing."

"Alright, keep your secrets for now," Impa said, crossing her arms. "But once you get your feelings sorted I'd very much like to hear about what happened between the assault on Goron City and you and Link meeting us on the way back."

Zelda had shared with them Rolox's attack. But that was it. She left out the part about the teleportation and the kiss in the cavern. Impa didn't need to know either of those, at least for now. And one of those she'd probably never bring up.

Standing, the young woman said, "Sure, sure. I will later. Bye, Impa."

"Goodbye, Zelda."

The Triforce of Wisdom holder left the meeting room and made her way quickly outside, smiling. She was happy for Logon. He'd be an adept leader. And she didn't want Impa getting overloaded with responsibilities. The fact that soon she would have her own larger role to play in leadership both excited and frightened her. It was something she'd been working into since the Rebellion was first born. But Zelda also didn't know if she was ready for it.

The sounds of swords slashing echoed in the woods as Zelda wound her way through the trees. Sun broke through the branches, lighting the trees brightly. She followed the sound until she saw Link and Logon sparring, their blades catching the sunlight.

Link took noticed of her and parried the next attack, then broke into a grin. "Zelda! Come to watch me beat this old man?"

Logon chuckled, turning around and nodding to her. "A 'no' to both of your insults, Link. And I trained you, young man."

"Which means I'm just as familiar with your tactics. Isn't that right, Zel?"

For a moment she didn't respond, caught in his gaze. His single eye was shining, his smile so radiant. _So handsome, _she thought, breathless. _So, so handsome. Did we really kiss?_

"Of course," she responded. "I almost beat Impa all the time. Now, Link, the party is in two hours. Are you going to be stinky and sweaty for it?"

The Hero glanced up at the sky. "It's been that long already?"

"Let's close up, then," Logon said. "I'm not going to turn down a fun evening. We haven't had one of those for awhile now." He sheathed his sword with a metallic hiss, adding, "Keep practicing, Link. In all honesty, you'll soon surpass me as a fighter. You're too good."

Link looked stunned, blinking at the soldier. Logon gave him a nod and a small smile before walking back toward the cave.

"Well, well," Zelda grinned, coming up to the young man. "That's exciting news."

He sighed. "I certainly hope I improve. I . . ." He trailed off, glancing away. "Never mind."

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

He looked back to her. "We'll talk about it later. I promise."

"Alright then." She patted him on the arm. "Let's get ready to dance."

.

LoZ

.

The beat of the music was what was most noticeable. It drove the melody and was louder, drawing attention to itself. The Gorons loved to use bongos most, and their large hands drummed out a rhythm that was irresistible to dance to. And thus almost everyone was dancing in the party held inside the main cavern. Food was sat on tables along the walls, benches beside them for people to sit. A circular platform had been erected in the center of the cavern, and some bold rebels were up on it, pounding their feet, clapping their hands, smiling and dancing for everyone to see.

Link grinned as he reclined back on one of the benches, eating the snack food. Galen and Burning Joe were on one side of him, Zelda on the other. He could see his friends out dancing. Even Mitch was doing it. Logon and Impa stood beside one another, drinking from glasses and talking. Link was happy to learn Logon had been appointed the new leader. He would be a good one. In one corner sat Talisman, watching the proceedings silently. But Link didn't mistake that for the man being unhappy. He knew he was content just to see other people's happiness.

"This music is on fire," Burning Joe commented.

Galen chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "It has a good beat for foreign music, I'll give it that."

"Do you dance, Galen?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"My dear, I was once known as the greatest dancer Hyrule had to offer." There were chuckles, and he added. "Burning Joe isn't too bad, either."

"I'm gooooood," Joe agreed.

Zelda's gaze fell on the Hero. "Link?"

"What? Me?" He laughed. "Um, no thanks."

"Oh, come on!" she stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "I know you can dance."

She reached out and grabbed his hands, and with horror he realized what she was doing. He planted his feet on the ground, pulling back. "No, no Zelda! I've never done this before."

"Which is why you should do it now," she countered, yanking harder.

Galen leaned over and pushed Link off the bench, laughing as he watched the young woman tug him into the crowd. They made their way toward the center of the room, people all around them.

"Zelda!" Link gasped, his face flushed from embarrassment but a grin on his face. "I really have never done this before."

"What?" she asked, taking hold of both his hands. "Danced?"

"No, of course I've danced before. When my parents were alive. When I was younger than eight. But I've never been to this kind of party before."

She blinked up at him, smiling, and then planted a kiss on his cheek. That froze him for a moment as she responded, "Neither have I."

Hand-in-hand they at first started to bounce to the drums before they shuffled in a circle and eventually started swinging around with everyone else. They spun through the couples, grasping one of the other's hands and the other on their arms.

"This is great!" Zelda laughed, her hair bouncing around her. She stared up at Link, focusing on him, the background of the party and spinning blur behind him.

"I know!" he replied. "You're incredibly light on your feet."

"As are you. One of us is going to end up falling down soon!"

He winked. "It's not going to be me."

Cheers and laughter sounded out in the main cavern. The floor was alive with people dancing, like a serpentine dragon slithering around in complex circles. Logon had gone to eat with other head members of the army. Impa went over to talk to Talisman, and a small smile was visible beneath his golden hood. Burning Joe danced next to Galen, his movements strange and robotic, but knowing he wasn't very normal people found his dancing amusing.

The beat increased, causing the rebels to dance faster and jump higher, sweaty but euphoric. Link and Zelda were breathlessly laughing, hanging onto one another tightly as they moved. Suddenly Galen was there, beaming as he tugged Link away and toward the platform.

"No!" Link protested weakly, panting and laughing, letting himself be pulled along.

Zelda clapped her hands, throwing her head back as she laughed. She watched Link, Galen, two Gorons, and some other rebels go up on the platform, taking the place of those getting off. There was a moment where Link seemed a little awkward, realizing everyone could see him, but as the others on the platform started to dance, so did he. The two Gorons seemed to like him, and moved to either of his sides to dance with him.

Zelda stopped, gazing up at him as the world spun around her. Time suddenly seemed to go in slow motion. Link had let go of something inside of him, and seemed as free as the wind. His arms were up and his dark green sleeves bounced around his elbows as he jumped up and down. His face was flushed and he was sweaty, his thick blonde hair ruffled. A huge grin was across his face, his eye bright and sparkling.

He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And at that moment, she realized she had truly and deeply fallen in love with him.

The song ended and people clapped. As a new beat started up, Link made his way off the platform with the others, shoulders shaking as the laughter left him. He saw her and went over, saying, "Did you see me?"

"I did," she smiled. She reached down and took his hand. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

She led him through the crowd. When they passed the food tables they both grabbed a glass of water, taking it with them as they left the party and headed into the Southern Neighborhood. By the time they reached Zelda's room the glasses were empty, and they set them down as they pulled back the blue sheet and went inside.

Zelda sat down on her cot, Link following suit. She regarded him for a moment, one knee pulled up to her chest. Then she said, "You're amazing, Link."

"I know, I know," he chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

"No, I'm being serious. You're amazing."

He turned his head to face her, a small smile on his face. She could feel his gratitude through the bond.

Link thought _she _was amazing. She had been so lively at the party, letting go of herself and just dancing. He'd never seen her smile so much. His own face was sore from holding a smile. The way her hand had held onto his, her other hand gripping his bicep . . . it was like they'd left burn marks. His skin was still tingling from her touch. And the place on his cheek where she'd kissed him was an inferno. He couldn't believe he was so drawn to her. It was like she was a magnet. And a part of him wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love. _Was_ he in love?

"We covered a lot at the funeral," Zelda said, scooting so that she was fully facing him. "But there's one person's death we didn't mourn." She winked. "Yours."

"Oh, Zel," he sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't die."

"I killed you. End of story. Lucky enough I was able to revive you."

"Well," he conceded, grinning, "not everyone can say Hyrule's princess has killed them."

She reached into her pocket, drawing something out but keeping her hand locked around it. "Partly in apology, partly to show how thankful I am that you're alive, and partly because I just want to . . . I have a present for you." She opened her hand, revealing a necklace. It was a dark gray ring looped on a black leather cord. Or rather, three cords twisted together.

Link's eye widened as he slowly reached forward and picked it up. "A present for me?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

He fingered the ring, looking over it, before he spotted the royal family's crest engraved on it. He instantly lowered the necklace, returning his gaze to her. "Oh no, Zelda, I can't take this. This is a symbol for royalty."

She tilted her head to the side, her smile soft and affectionate, her eyes warm. "You're my prince, Link. I want you to have it. I _give _it to you."

His eye flicked back to the necklace, then up to her, and then he leaned forward to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Link pulled back and tied the necklace around him. The ring rested on his collar bone. "So . . . you and I haven't got to talk much."

She nodded, tucking her hair behind one pointed ear. "Yes . . . we have a lot to talk about."

He let out his breath heavily, shaking his head. "We should have fought Rolox."

"What?" A frown crossed her features. That was not what she had expected him to say. "We should have fought Rolox? What makes you say that?"

Link shrugged, obviously unhappy. "I feel like a coward for running away. I'm not a little boy anymore, Zelda. I'm a man. I've had training. I've been in battles. But it's like all that just left when I saw him."

She nodded, sighing. "I know what you mean. A part of me wishes I would have taken that general out. Used my Sheikah skills. But the way he killed poor Reego and Scout with a single attack . . . it was horrifying. I was knocked off-balance by it. We both were. And then there was my prophecy we were both worried about. We went into that battle with the wrong outlook. We went into it thinking we were going to die. And then I could feel your fear through our bond. Goodness, Link, you were so afraid. I could barely think straight, I don't know how you could stand it."

He huffed, shaking his head. "Some Triforce of Courage wielder I am."

"No, no, don't say that." Zelda reached forward and put a hand on his arm. "Being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid. It's overcoming that fear."

"And did I?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

She dropped her hand down to his, giving it a squeeze. "I think you did. You kept yourself and me alive. You fought back, even though our main goal was escape. I thought all this over, you know, while you were sleeping in that cavern in the ravine. I was upset, but given that we had so much emotional baggage working against us, I think we made the right decision."

A smile crossed his face. "Triforce of Wisdom indeed."

She laughed. "This is one of the few times I feel wise."

Link turned her words over for a moment, digesting them. "You're right on all accounts . . . especially my fear reaction to Rolox. I thought I was over all that, but I guess I'm not. Seeing him brought back so much." He gave a soft groan. "I really need to sort through what happened to me. I need to get stronger and better. Because next time I see Rolox," his eye moved to hers, "I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help you," she replied softly, running her thumb over his knuckles. This action seemed to catch his attention, and his gaze shifted to the hand that was holding his. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Zelda couldn't resist. She crossed the distance between them quickly, and he met her for a kiss. Again their bond flared, increasing their connection. They pulled part just enough to tilt their heads the opposite way, kissing again. With her other hand Zelda grabbed the back of his neck, wanting to hold him close to her.

Link had a hard time believing this was really happening to him. Good things just _didn't _happen to him. But the love he could feel rolling off of Zelda in warm waves seemed to prove otherwise. He didn't think anyone would ever love him again. Not after his parents. And he didn't think _he_ would ever love someone again. But he had to admit he was not upset by this. In fact, it made him light-headed with joy. He lifted his other hand to sink his fingers into her long, soft hair, remembering how good it had felt when she'd done that to him.

They both pulled back, breathing hard. They met for another quick kiss before pulling back again, resting their foreheads together. They held heated gazes, and when Link saw her eyes drop to his mouth it caused an involuntary moan to escape him.

Zelda could feel the enjoyment coming from him, but that moan sounded like ones made when a person was in pain. So she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he replied eagerly, nodding. "Yes, I'm perfect." He pushed forward and kissed her again, feeling both her arms loops around his neck. He put both of his around her waist, and they pulled one another closer so that they were hugging while they kissed. It was a good feeling.

After a long moment they parted again and this time sat back, catching their breath. Zelda almost told him that she loved him, the words resting on her tongue. But she didn't. Questions plagued her mind and caused her to stop. Were they moving too quick? Was this serious? Did he feel the same way? Would he think she was overly emotional if she told him she loved him? Should she even get so attached when they were in the middle of a war?

So she didn't say anything. But she reached up and let the back of her fingers glide along his jaw. He closed his eye and nuzzled back. When she reached the other corner of his jaw she let her hand drop, saying, "It's getting late, Link."

His eye opened dreamily as he regarded her. "It is. We should rest up for tomorrow."

"More Rebellion planning."

"Yes."

Link stood up, smoothing out his shirt. He turned to walk toward the door when her hand caught his wrist. He turned back around and found himself face-to-face with Zelda, planting a kiss on his lips. He could feel through their bond that she didn't want to let him go. He smiled. "Goodnight, Zelda."

Reluctantly she released his wrist. "Night, Link."

He left her room, happiness washing through him. A part of him considered going back to the party, but he was tired and didn't want to go back without Zelda. Plus this ended the night on a good note. So he turned and headed further into the tunnels toward his room. He had just gotten to one of the main intersections when he saw Mitch leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You and Zelda enjoy your time together?" Mitch asked, his voice low.

Link fixed him with a glare. "It's none of your business. Go back to the party."

As he was about to pass him Mitch slammed a fist into the opposite wall, blocking the Hero's path. "I've had my eye on Zelda for quite some time now. Who do you think you are to cut in front of me and claim her?"

Link turned to stare directly at him, refusing to back down. "Zelda and I have something that you've never had with her. It's not a matter of time spent trying to win her over. It's about who she likes best."

"Best?" Mitch chuckled, leaning his face down closer to Link's. "I'm _always _best. A scrawny, scar-faced blondie isn't better than me. How come I'm always getting the ladies and you aren't?"

Link felt his face heat up from anger and embarrassment, but when he opened his mouth to retort a female voice said, "It's because everyone knows he belongs to Zelda. I mean, no one's going to challenge _her_ for Link."

The two men turned to see a young woman with curly brown hair and a wine glass in her hand, walking up.

"And," she added, "you and I are supposed to slow dance together, Mitch. Where did you run off to?"

Mitch dropped his hand from the wall, standing up to his full height. He gestured to Link. "You think he's attractive?"

"Well, sure," she shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

Mitch looked her over, then growled, "Forget you." He brushed past them and headed back toward the party.

The young woman sighed, glancing after him. "There goes my company for tonight." She turned back to Link, giving him a once-over. "It's a good thing you're cute, otherwise you wouldn't be worth it."

As she started to walk off, Link called, "Wait!" When she turned he asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Well, of course," she laughed. "Zelda's tough stuff, and it's been made pretty clear for awhile now that you're her property. I mean, you _are _dating, aren't you?"

"Um, y-yes," he stammered, unsure what to call what he and Zelda had, but thinking that was an adequate word. "We are."

She gestured with the glass. "There you go. See you around, honey." Then she walked off.

Link stood there for a moment, digesting this. It had rarely bothered him that no girls asked him out. He had attachment issues, after all, and Zelda was his best friend. But the idea that girls had wanted to but hadn't because they assumed he and Zelda were together . . . it was a novel idea and a rather appealing one. But it also made him wonder. Had other people seen something between him and the princess before they even had?

He shook his head, smiling. If they hadn't been dating before, they certainly were now. And that was all that mattered. Fingering the ring on his necklace, he made his way to his room.

.

LoZ

.

Mordecai wasn't used to seeing Rolox in such a submissive pose, but he decided he rather liked it. The half-beast shifter was kneeling before the throne, his head hung but eyes peering up at the king. Red light from the setting sun shone into the throne room, turning the marble floor bloody.

Mordecai heaved a sigh, drumming his fingers on his cheekbone as he thought over the news Rolox had just relayed. The Gorons were lost. A force of rebels the size of an army had managed to break the prepared soldiers guarding Goron City. And though news was that many rebels were killed, the result was still the same. A victory for the Rebellion.

"And you weren't able to track down Link and Zelda after they teleported?" Mordecai questioned.

"The ravine was muddy, and it started to rain. I did, however, find their scent all over this cavern overhead. And aside from that they left a note carved into the ground. A sarcastic and mocking one." He grunted in disapproval. "I scratched it out thoroughly."

"Indeed," the Master responded. "And what of Goron City?"

"I killed all of my surviving soldiers that were supposed to be guarding the place." He shrugged one shoulder, giving a smirk. "I got a little angry."

Mordecai couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. "I've always liked you, Rolox. I would have done the same thing."

"Master," the general began, inclining his head, "I can return to the Western Kingdom immediately and begin searching for the rebels to undo this damage."

Mordecai glanced out the window, thinking this over. Hyrule lay stretched out under his sight. And somewhere there was a rebellion the size of an army hiding. One that had proven their effectiveness. "No . . . no. A new strategy is needed."

Rolox stood up, tilting his head to the side. "But I can still hunt them down, right?"

Mordecai also stood, slowly descending the steps from his throne. His footsteps rang out in the large room. "These are the facts we have, Rolox. Raids and attacks have happened all over Hyrule with no set pattern. We have been searching everywhere with still no results. Any rebels we do think we've found have killed themselves before capture. It's been years now, and our list of possible places is dwindling."

The half-beast shifter nodded, a frown crossing his face.

"However," Mordecai stepped onto the throne room floor, his hands clasped behind his back, "their hidden location is making itself known. A small force freed the Zoras in the Northern Kingdom, one that took out the watchtower while passing through the Eastern Kingdom. No, we cannot prove it was the same rebels but logic points that way."

"It seems likely," Rolox agreed. "Which means they came from south of there."

"A much larger force freed the Gorons," Mordecai continued, pacing. "Yet none of our spies or guards in Hyrule Field reported seeing such a large force. You can't move that many people a great distance without someone noticing. About seven hundred you said? Impossible. They must be a close distance to Death Mountain."

Rolox raised one black eyebrow, nodding.

"You have reported soldiers going missing while scouting the mountains for the rebels," Mordecai said. "Yes, the mountains are treacherous and there are animals, but when we add that up with the other clues, I think we have a clear location for the Rebellion."

The half-beast shifter gritted his teeth, his eyes burning. "They are hiding in the forests of the mountains. They're in _my _kingdom."

Mordecai stopped his pacing, turning to face the general. "Yes, and that explains why they've been able to stay hidden for so long. You've sent search parties out, but it takes no less than years to search every nook and cranny in a mountain range."

"The list of places they could be hiding in the mountains is shrinking," Rolox offered. "I've kept close track of everywhere that is searched. It won't be long now. I'll dedicate all my army's efforts into finding them."

"No," Mordecai held up a hand. "The rebels will know we are onto them. They're smart, we shouldn't underestimate them. I want you to go yourself and track them down. But be discreet." He walked towards the general, an intensity in his gaze. "Capture a rebel of importance, a leader, and bring him or her to me. I want bait to draw them out of hiding." He came to a stop just in front of Rolox. "I will force them to fight on my territory and on my terms. _That, _Rolox, will be their downfall."

The half-beat shifter grinned, nodding his head. "I can do that, Master."

"I know you can." He reached forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Bring the rebel to me yourself. I'll want you here for when this game ends." He smiled, the scar on his face crinkling up. "I know I can trust you to kill without mercy."

"I can do that, Master," Rolox repeated, his grin spreading wider.

"I will tell Sephora, too, after we have our bait. She's quite manipulative and has a way of playing on people's emotions. Those are skills we'll need to bring the Rebellion down."

Rolox cocked his head to the side. "But not Ganondorf or Acroff?"

"No, not them," Mordecai sighed. He dropped his hand and turned away, looking out the window. "They are too close to Link. I can't trust their judgment in this. So they will be kept in the dark until all the rebels, including Link, are dead. Then," he looked back to Rolox, his voice calm, "we shall see where their allegiance truly lies."

.

.

.

**I'm so close to reaching 300 reviews that I can smell it! Please leave a review to help me achieve my goal!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the delay! I really struggled with this chapter, but I like the result. And I have 301 reviews! You guys are so cool! 8D**

**So thanks to the cool Melkor44, ShadowQueenMidna, MissAshylnn, Hiddenenigma, Screen, Mangageek26, ZeLinkfanGirl, Kit-Kat 'n Beef, Katie, thespiritmaiden, Mike, Ally Charlotte Piper, DawnAndNightfall, ComfortableSofa, YukieClair, Joshban13 and John for your reviews!**

**Confesor: **5 TIMES? That's a lot. I feel very honored, haha, thank you!

**Gisela Cordero: **I actually have no idea how many more chapters. We're closing in on the end, certainly, but there's still plenty to happen!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Miyamoto does**

* * *

**CH. 25**

Two weeks had passed since the Gorons had been freed. It was two weeks to grieve, recover, and get routine back to normal. But the Rebellion had to take advantage of their building momentum. Another attack immediately after the Goron's would be predictable and executed too quickly. But waiting too long would allow their opponent to prepare. So after the passing of two weeks, Impa and Logon called a meeting of the rebel leaders to discuss their next strategy.

The meeting room was lit warm and cozy by the torches. Some food and drinks sat on a wooden table at the front of the room, already being picked at by the restless rebels. Impa and Logon were standing by the table, arms crossed and looking over the others. Galen lounged on one bench, Burning Joe close by. Talisman sat back in a corner, his face shadowed by his hood. Zelda and Link sat side-by-side in the middle. Megan, Mitch, Tal, and Ruby were there since they were part of the first five members, though they seemed empty without Scout. Jim Goro was there along with two leading Gorons named Darmani and Darunia. There was also high-ranked members of the army and other prominent rebels loosely filling up the room.

"The issue is," Impa was saying, "we aren't sure of our next target."

Mitch made an exasperated noise, waving his hand. "There are plenty of big cities."

"Ones that have more civilians than soldiers," Impa countered. "And we want the common people to look to us for help, not harm."

"What of the Gerudos?" a woman asked. "Could we free them or are they too attached to General Ganondorf?"

"Likely so," Logon nodded, the torchlight catching in his graying hair. "Ganondorf was their leader before Mordecai ever came. And they are a proud and tough people. I think if they were unhappy, we would know it."

Link idly put his arm around Zelda's waist, leaning his head into hers which she returned. It was quite the issue. What to do now, now that the Zoras and Gorons were free? What was important enough to be their next target while still being a strategic target?

"We could always start taking control of the Kingdom's capitols," Megan suggested. "And eventually gain control of Hyrule before we moved on the castle."

"I've thought of that," Impa told her. "But after we take the first Kingdom our strategy will be predictable and we'll meet a huge amount of resistance for the other Kingdoms. And that's a fight we can't win, not on strength alone."

"So that rules out marching on the castle," Galen said sarcastically.

"Indeed," the Sheikah replied. "We simply do not have the man power. We need strategy and trickery. Something unexpected. But it has to be important enough to deal a blow to the enemy."

The room grew silent as everyone contemplated this. A smoky and oily scent wafted from the torches, and shadows were sent flickering across the floor. A quiet background hum of the rest of the rebels out in the cave system could be heard.

At length Talisman stood up, almost making no sound. Zelda was almost sure that it was Impa turning to face him that drew everyone's attention, and not his own actions.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Impa asked.

"Perhaps," he said in his quiet, calm voice. "But I'd rather discuss it with you alone, Impa and Logon. I'd like to know your thoughts."

"Well, that's unfair!" Mitch exclaimed.

Logon cast him a glance before nodding. "All right, everyone out. We'll reconvene tomorrow evening. See you then."

As he made his way closer to the front Talisman patted a rising Galen on the shoulder, signaling for him to stay. He sat back down, Burning Joe mirroring him. Talisman gave a subtle nod to Link and Zelda, so they also remained sitting as the rest of the rebels filed out and the sheet swung back to cover the threshold.

"Well?" Galen asked as he watched his father take a seat on one of the front benches. "What's your idea?"

Talisman was silent, his golden cloak billowing and shining around him, before he spoke. "There is a move we could make that would be entirely unexpected, and may give us an opportunity without equal."

"I'm intrigued," Impa said, prompting him to continue with a raised eyebrow.

"We freed the Zoras and Gorons to weaken Mordecai's power," he continued. "And that is just what we are discussing now. Ways to weaken Mordecai. But there is one thing he depends on solely for his power and influence. And if we were to take that away, it would guarantee an automatic victory."

"The Sword of Spirits," Link said, dropping his arm from Zelda as he straightened.

"Precisely," Talisman inclined his hooded head. "And there is only one person who would know its weaknesses, or possibly Mordecai's weaknesses with it. His limitations and how to stop the sword." He paused, then said, "His wife, Isra."

Zelda noticed Galen stiffen, his hazel eyes popping wide. Impa dropped her crossed arms, taking a step forward.

"Isra?" the Sheikah questioned. "Mordecai's wife?"

"Yes."

Link frowned. "But she's in the Realm of Lost Souls. Irretrievable."

Galen nodded emphatically. "There's no way out of that place."

Talisman turned his head slightly toward his son. "Do not be a fool. If there is a way in, then there is a way out. You simply must be smart enough to find it."

"But . . ." Zelda hesitated, thinking this over, "we can't even get _in _there."

Talisman reached into the collar of his cloak, saying, "We can with this." He pulled out a round, silver medallion hooked on a chain. The torchlight caught it, shining off its smooth surface.

Zelda blinked in recognition. Talisman had shown that medallion to her once, along with his shard from the Sword of Spirits. She remembered him saying "_Mordecai's medallion. I took it hoping it would be useful one day._" When she'd asked what it did, he'd responded "_Nothing immediately useful to us, I'm afraid." _

"What does it do?" Logon asked.

Holding it up for everyone to see, Talisman answered, "It sends the person holding it into the Realm of Lost Souls. It is called the Lost Soul Medallion."

"And . . . how did you acquire this?" Galen asked.

"I stole it from Mordecai," the father responded, putting the Lost Soul Medallion back into his cloak. "It was just before he and I fought. I took it hoping-"

"Hoping to free Isra with it," Zelda finished for him.

He gave her a curt nod. "Yes."

The room was quiet a moment as everyone let this information sink in. Impa stared pensively at the floor, one hand gripping her chin. Logon stood beside her, watching her. Galen was also staring into the distance, his expression hard. Burning Joe was absently twirling his thumbs. Link and Zelda exchanged glances. Talisman took this all in silence, never moving.

Impa looked back up. "How come you've never used it to free Isra before?"

"It would be my way into the Realm, but it is not a way out. I never had a way out."

"And you do now?" the Sheikah questioned, frowning.

"Not me," Talisman said. He turned his head toward Link and Zelda. "Them."

They straightened, looking at one another before looking around at everyone else.

"Yes," Burning Joe agreed, suddenly paying attention. "The same way the Princess freed the Hero from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Their bond. Their Triforces."

"I'm not going!" Link blurted, stunning the others into silence.

Zelda could feel the lightning bolt of fear come from him. He'd already been trapped for days in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. The idea of willingly going into another prison was horrifying. Then shame tremored from him as he bent his head, adding, "I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"I'll go," Zelda quickly said, to divert the others' attention from Link. "I'll go into the Realm of Lost Souls."

She felt the shock from Link as he turned to look at her, but she focused on everyone else's gazes. She stilled her expression, letting them know she was serious. Inside she was trembling, worried at what she might have to do.

"Wait, wait," Impa said, waving her hands to draw attention. "We don't even know what she'll be going into. We have no idea what the Realm of Lost Souls is like, or even if she'll be able to find Isra."

"This is true," Talisman agreed. "But there is a chance."

"We should take it," Burning Joe said.

"It's too big of a risk," Galen protested. "We don't know what will happen to Zelda. We can't lose her."

Talisman nodded. "Yes, but this is a good opportunity to stop Mordecai."

"Hold up," Logon said, stepping forward. "Let's not make any decisions right now. We should sleep on it, and we can meet again just before the meeting with everyone else tomorrow evening. We can discuss again and finalize our decision. Everyone wants to stop Mordecai, but no one wants to take an unnecessary risk."

It was agreed to and they filed out of the meeting room. Link and Zelda walked side-by-side, both feeling the need to talk to the other in private. But since most of those in the meeting were heading to the Southern Neighborhood, they took a left and went out into the enormous Bridge Cavern. They went along the right path that wound its way along the wall, a mixture of rock and wood serving as their walkway. The floor and ceiling vanished into darkness, and the walls sparkled slightly from natural minerals. They passed a few couples and could see others walking hand-in-hand on the bridge that crossed the center of the cavern. But eventually they left everyone else behind and came into the curved corner of the cavern.

Link sat down, leaning his back against the wall. The path was just wide enough that if he stretched his legs out his feet could dangle over the edge. But he pulled one up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. Zelda sat beside him, crossing her legs and watching him.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Are you _sure, _Zelda?"

She nodded. "I want to do this. Just think of what we could learn from Mordecai's wife! I can't pass this up."

He eyed her, frowning. "Zelda, I can feel that you're scared."

She sighed, pushing her hair back. "I am. But now is the time to be brave." She shrugged. "There's nothing to be scared of. You'll pull me out the same way I pulled you out of the Realm of Eternal Darkness."

"That place was terrible!" he exclaimed, emotion shining from his single eye. "What if the place you're going is just as bad as that?"

"If you survived, then so can I."

Link dropped his chin into his palm, moaning. "I don't like it. I don't. But you're right, it's a good opportunity."

"Hey, now." She scooted closer and put a hand on his arm. "You and I, we're meant to do dangerous things. There's no escaping that."

"I could go," he said, meeting her gaze. "I could tough it out and-"

"No, Link," she interrupted, shaking her head. "You've been through so much already, I can't ask you to do this, too. Not when I _feel-" _she poked him "-what kind of memories and emotions this brings up." She dropped her hand, looking at him sincerely. "Link, you can't keep this bottled up inside of you forever. It will tear you apart."

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighed neutrally, looking away.

The princess studied him sadly for a moment. The side of his face she could see had his eye covered with the black binding. She traced the cloth with her gaze where it cut through his hair, blonde layers falling over it, before it was tied off at the back. She looked back to his face and saw the edges of his scar just extending past either side of the binding. She followed his profile down to the curve of his jaw and the slope of his neck, down his torso and arms to his hands incased in gloves to protect them. Except for his exposed fingers to help him grip things. Like the Master Sword. She couldn't believe how much he'd changed since she'd first met him. She wished she could be like him. Adaptable, strong, brave. Sometimes she felt like she was still the immature little girl who would sneak through the castle hallways so she could avoid her royal duties.

"You're not," he said, turning to face her. "You've grown up a lot."

Her mouth twisted into a smile. "Well, I do value you're opinion, so thank you."

"Why do you think of yourself that way?"

Zelda let out her breath heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "I just feel caught up in a whirlwind I don't know how to navigate. Especially since soon I'll be more of a leader to the Rebellion. I mean, Link . . . what if I mess something up?"

"You might," he nodded. "But you'll fix it."

She laughed. "Well, there you go. It sounds simple like that."

He smiled and leaned forward, pausing just in front of her face. She met him the rest of the way for a long, soft kiss. Something simple compared to the fire after the Goron party.

"Come on," the princess said. "You and I need to get some rest for the big day tomorrow."

"Who said it's going to happen tomorrow?" he laughed, standing along with her.

"I'll insist it does," Zelda replied. "Because we need whatever help Isra can give us."

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf tapped his ink quill against the wooden desk, a frown on his face and his brow furrowed. Moonlight came through the single window, and dots of dust and sand could be seen floating in it. The letter lied open on the desk, its exquisite writing a contrast to the content.

The Gorons were lost. An entire army of rebels had infiltrated Death Mountain and took them. And though judging by the description the rebels had suffered heavy losses, they still came out victorious.

He could only imagine Rolox's anger, and it gave him some pleasure. No doubt Rolox and Mordecai were reeling from this blow. Acroff, when he got the same letter, would rejoice. As for Sephora . . . well, she was a closed book to him.

_So the Rebellion is powerful, _Ganondorf thought, idly tapping the edges of the letter. _Mordecai is going to have to react sooner or later._

He was puzzled by the Master's apparent disregard for the threat of the Rebellion. Yes, he constantly urged the rebels to be found. But there were no assaults on innocent villages, no army marching around Hyrule, no hostages. It was like they were an afterthought.

Then again, threatening innocents and showing overwhelming strength is something _he _and Rolox might do, not Mordecai. The Master was strangely passive aggressive most of the time. Like he was planning his final stroke three moves ahead, and so his current moves didn't seem important. But what could he be planning?

Ganon was worried for the Rebellion, but especially Link. If Mordecai did get his hands on his enemies, Link was sure to be punished severely. It almost made Ganon himself desperate to search for the Hero and protect him.

But no good would come out of that. He had to play loyal to the Master so long as it benefitted the situation. And when the time came, he'd do his own final stroke. He knew he could count on Acroff's support, but what of the others? Rolox would side with Mordecai. He had no idea what Sephora would do, but she would be taking her own side. Would the Rebellion see him and Acroff as friends or foes?

He dropped the quill, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. _I hate these kinds of games, _he thought irritably. _Things are so much simpler in Gerudo. If we have a problem, we proclaim it aloud and fight it out in public. _

Then again, the Gerudos _were_ thieves. So he needed to look at this like a robbery mission. He knew his allies, his enemies, whose trust was in question. What was he trying to steal? Not Mordecai's throne, that had lost its glamour a long time ago. Not the Sword of Spirits, he wanted no part of something so evil. Not money, not treasure, and not land.

Ganondorf frowned, blinking. Well . . . what _did _he want to steal?

Then it came to him. He was looking at it from the wrong perspective. He wasn't trying to steal anything. He wanted to protect. Protect Link. A smile crossed his hard face. Even the thieving, warrior Gerudos respected the concept of honor and protection. They were a proud people, after all. They would defend one another until the end. Link was like one of his Gerudo family. Only a young man, instead of a woman. And he was blonde, instead of a redhead. And significantly paler.

The smile grew wider. He wasn't trying to do bad, he was trying to do good. And when he really looked at that idea, Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos and General of the Southern Kingdom, decided he liked that a lot better.

.

LoZ

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Galen asked, walking alongside Talisman as they headed through the dim tunnel toward the meeting room. "Bringing Isra back – if we even _can _bring her back – is a recipe for trouble."

Talisman glanced over at his son, the hood hiding his hazel eyes. "We are fighting a war, Galen. Risks must be taken."

"If this goes wrong and Mordecai wins, he will kill you slowly and painfully for freeing her," Galen warned. A passing torch caught his face, illumining his glare in orange light.

"Then I will have paid the price for not killing Mordecai myself, among other things," Talisman sighed, slowing as they neared the entrance to the meeting room.

Galen stopped altogether, swiveling to face his father. There was a reluctant pause, and then the other man turned towards him. "I'm curious, though. Do you want to bring Isra back to help the Rebellion, or just for yourself?"

Suddenly Talisman had a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the wall. He leaned his face close, his voice low as he said, "Don't you dare insinuate I am motivated by selfishness. You know I have learned my lesson from that."

"It's not selfishness, _Dad," _Galen replied, keeping his gaze and tone even. "But once you've got in your mind that you know what is right, you won't listen to anyone else. First with Mordecai, then the throne, me, Link . . . I just don't want Isra to be another time you make the same mistake."

Talisman straightened, stepping back. "It is not up to me this time. The decision is Zelda's."

Galen nodded, pushing off the wall. "Then let's go see what she thinks."

They entered the half-moon cavern, the others already sitting and waiting. Impa and Logon gave them a nod in greeting as they took their seats on the benches.

"We are all here," Impa sighed, looking over them. "So let's discuss-"

"I want to do it," Zelda interrupted, standing.

Gazes swiveled to her, surprised. Galen exchanged a glance with his father.

"Zelda, we haven't talked about this yet," Impa cautioned. "We need to weigh the benefits with the risks."

"I know what they are," the princess responded. "But I think this is a chance we can't pass up. I trust Link to get me out. I'll be searching for Isra until then."

"But we don't know what it's like in there," Logon said.

"I am the Princess of Destiny," she told them firmly, her chin held high. "I have the Triforce of Wisdom. I can handle it."

There was a pause before Impa asked, "And how do you feel about this, Link?"

He let out his breath, giving a nod. "I think we should do it."

"Well, then it seems my decision is made for me," the Sheikah relented. "When should we do this?"

"Maybe midnight tonight?" Zelda volunteered. "You know, when everyone else is asleep. Why wait any longer than we have to?"

"Agreed," Talisman said. "I shall bring the medallion into your room at that time."

"Now that that's settled," Logon stated, "what should we tell everyone else?"

There was a moment of silence. Galen glanced over everyone. Talisman was sitting silently, but seemed pleased with himself. Burning Joe was playing with his sleeves. Impa and Logon were looking at each other. Zelda glanced down at Link and they shared a smile, but Galen could see the worry in their eyes. Zelda reached down and brushed the Hero's hair back affectionately, and Galen raised one eyebrow. Since when had they become so touchy-feely?

After some debate it was decided that they would give a vague statement to the other Rebellion leaders. Logon was left to tell them "We have an idea we'd like to pursue before we try another attack. We think we can locate someone who can help us, and Zelda has volunteered to go. Unfortunately, I can't give you any more information right now."

Of course that was met by protests, but eventually the meeting was called to a close with a promise that another meeting would be held at the end of the week. As everyone filed out, Zelda and Link watched them from the back wall impassively, Link leaning against the wall and Zelda leaning against him. Three blue eyes watched the others walk out, and then narrowed as Mitch approached.

"So, what exactly are you doing, Zellie?" Mitch asked, lifting one brown eyebrow and looking down at them.

"It's confidential as of now," Zelda said, her voice holding an edge. "You'll find out later."

"But you and I are buddies," Mitch responded with a smirk. "So you can share secrets with me. _Any _secrets."

She gave him a devious look. "Oh really? You want to know a secret? Here's one." She spun around and planted a hard, long kiss on Link's mouth. His single eye opened in surprise before sliding shut, his arms locking around her.

Across the room Impa's crossed arms dropped as she saw them. She looked over at Logon, who gave her an amused nod before chuckling.

One part of Zelda felt elated. Happy to dig her heels into Mitch. Make him hurt and see that he'd never get her. Another part felt childish and embarrassed. But she kept herself composed as she pulled away from Link and turned around, giving the larger man a satisfied look. She could feel Link's heart racing from where her back was pressed against his chest. And she felt a flush rise to her cheeks from the sensation.

Mitch was glaring at her, his face burning red. Though not for the same reason hers was. How could she have such an effect on Link? Or, perhaps, how could he have such an effect on her?

"What, have nothing to say?" Zelda questioned at Mitch's silence. "Link and I are together. I want him, not you. So stop wasting both of our time."

He leaned closer. "Oh, I think we know it's about more than that now. So you watch yourself. You might think you've won this, but it's far from over." His gaze flicked up to Link. "For both of you." Then he swiveled around and stalked off.

Zelda slumped back against Link, knowing her irritation was sizzling through their bond. She could feel a mixture of emotions coming from him: bemusement, anger, worry, self-consciousness and . . . desire? He wanted another kiss, now did he? She had to admit, she wanted another herself. She began to turn around-

-And saw Impa standing next to them, her head tilted to the side.

"If you wanted to make peace with Mitch," Impa said. "That was probably not the best way."

"Oh, let moblins poo on Mitch," Zelda gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't care."

"Obviously you do."

"It's not that," Link said. "It's the principal. It's unfair of him to treat us like this. Just because Zelda takes no interest in him and because I have a higher military rank than him."

Impa opened her mouth to respond, but then she closed it. Her shoulders sagged as her muscles relaxed, and she gave them an exasperated smile. "Sometimes I forget how young you two are. When I was your age, I was still in Sheikah training. And there was this girl who purposefully tried to make me look bad all the time. It annoyed me so. I used to stay up at night plotting the best revenge to humiliate her in front of all the trainees and teachers." She sighed, shaking her head. "All that time wasted on her, and her on me. I haven't seen her since then." Impa's expression darkened. "Thanks goodness because I'd beat her to a bloody mess. Anyway, just don't get too upset. Once we have Hyrule back, Mitch will just be a bad memory."

Link and Zelda exchanged a grin and the Hero said, "I hope so."

"So do I," Zelda agreed. "And once I sit on the throne, I'll concoct an elaborate punishment for Mitch defying the Princess and insulting the Hero and Legend."

Impa shook her head, smiling from one pointed ear to the other. "You have fun with that. Now, I'll be in your room at midnight to see you off."

"I have the feeling a lot of people will be there," Zelda nodded. "See you then, Imps."

After the others had gone, Zelda and Link left the meeting room, crossed through the main cavern, and entered the Southern Neighborhood. The corridors were dark, lit dimly by the torches that cast the scent of ash and oil into the air. Link glanced at the princess as they walked in silence, holding hands. The fire made shining streaks in her hair and reflected in her light blue eyes. She was pensive, seeming to move automatically as she thought.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she responded, snapping back into focus. "But I'm sorry about kissing you in front of Mitch like that. I don't want to use you for petty revenge."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's not a problem. I think he needed to know we're, um . . . together." Was that the right word?

"Agreed," she replied. "And I think you had the right idea when you said he was being unfair just because I've rejected him and you're a better warrior. I think it's not about wanting to –ugh- sleep with me anymore." She shivered. "It's a dominance thing."

He nodded. "I think so, too. Let's just hope that once we have Hyrule back, this mess will be behind us."

He pushed the blue sheet aside as they went into Zelda's room, sitting down on the cot. The lantern was burning low, so he reignited it as she sat silently beside him, staring at the rocky floor. Once the fire was going again, Link turned so he could lean his back against the wall and face her. He kicked off his shoes and rested his bare feet on the cot.

Zelda glanced over at his feet, then up at him. "Making yourself at home, are you?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I figured I'd stay until it was midnight."

She let out her breath slowly, as if to calm her nerves. He could feel her jitters coming through their bond, and they mildly declined as she calmed herself. "I'm so nervous, Link."

"Of what?"

"Of what the Realm of Lost Souls might be like. Of what condition I might find Isra in. If I even _can _find Isra. Of . . . of failing in this." She looked over at him, her eyes wide. "What if this is our only good chance and I blow it?"

"You won't," the Hero assured.

"But what if I _do?"_

Link observed her for a moment, thinking of what to say. Zelda hated to lose, and she was seeking assurance from him. Assurance that if she did lose, it was fine. So he said, "If you do, then life goes on. No one is holding much hope to this, anyway, except maybe Talisman. I don't think the others even wanted you to do this. As long as you come back in one piece, everyone will be happy."

She seemed to accept this, and they drifted into silence for awhile. The sounds of the Rebellion quieted down and then faded into nothing as the members went to bed. Of course there were plenty of guards on patrol, but they stayed to the shadows and moved without noise. Link knew the workings of the cave system like clockwork, and could easily imagine what was happening. The crops were being left overnight, moonlight shining down on them. The workers in the kitchen had just finished putting up the food and washing the last of the dishes. Jim Goro was heading to his own bed in his doctor's cavern in case anyone needed him overnight. Which had happened on occasion. The main cavern was slowly clearing out, and Impa was crossing it to go to her own room. She'd probably spare a glance at Reego's just across the space, now empty. All the couples that had rendezvoused in the Bridge Cavern were filing out to head for sleep. Weapons from the training room were being put up, toys from the rec room were being put up, the last people still bathing had dried off and left. Lights were going off, but not very many. It would be too dark inside the cave.

Outside the cave system the forest was blanketed in night. Moonlight shone silver on the leaves, and the trails Link knew by heart were home to animals. The mountains could be seen stretching out to one side. And on bad nights the wind would blow in from the Gerudo Desert and make it too hot. But the weather had been pleasant of late, the wind probably coming from the stretch of Hyrule Field. Link could only imagine the lights of Hyrule Castle going out on the far side of Hyrule Field. He wondered what Mordecai was thinking of before he slept. Was he thinking of a certain Hero that had escaped his grasp? Part of Link hoped so, because he certainly thought about Mordecai every night.

The cot moving about pulled him from his thoughts, and he watched Zelda with a smile as she crawled closer and sat next to him, resting her back against the wall. They locked hands again and sat there in silence, simply content with each other's presence, as the time passed.

The blue sheet ruffled and Talisman stepped in first as midnight at last arrived. His golden cloak stirred as he gently swept into the room and stepped to the side, allowing space for Impa, Logon, Galen, and Burning Joe to enter. Zelda's circular room was probably the biggest, but suddenly it seemed cramped with so many in it.

"Guess it's time," Zelda sighed as she and Link looked up.

"Are you sure about this?" Impa asked again.

With a grunt the princess climbed off the bed, smoothing her clothes down. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's do this thingy." Link stood up as well, staying just behind her.

Talisman pulled the medallion from his cloak and then off completely, holding it out. The dim lantern light caught its silver surface as he offered it to the princess.

Zelda took it, turning it over in her hands. "What do I do?"

"You are a magic-user, so this should come naturally to you," Talisman said. "Tap into the medallion's power and will it to send you to the Realm of Lost Souls. You can say the words out loud, if it will help."

"If you've never used it before, can we be sure it works?" Galen joked, laughing.

"It will," Talisman assured.

"We'll give you a day," Impa said, "before we have Link pull you out. That should be plenty of time to find Isra or not. If you want to go back because you haven't found her . . ." She sighed. "We'll discuss it when the time comes."

"Good luck in there, girl!" Galen encouraged, patting her on the arm. "Be brave."

"Trust your Triforce," Burning Joe added.

Logon gave her and a smile and Impa couldn't resist a quick embrace. Zelda held the medallion in her palm, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She felt pain leak through their bond. She turned around and stared into Link's gaze, his single blue eye holding worry. Hooking the necklace on her wrist, she cupped his face in both her hands, and he did the same to her. Their foreheads rested together and their eyes closed.

_I'm not so sure, Zelda, _Link sent through their connection. _What if I can't bring you back?_

_You'll be able to, _she responded. His skin was warm under her hands, and she had to admit that he smelled really good for someone who spent their life in a cave.

Amusement rumbled from him. _Were you just thinking that I _smell _good? Focus, Zelda._

_I'm trying! You're distracting me, _she teased.

_Well, you don't smell too bad yourself. _The mirth left him as he added, _Please come back safely. And I'll try to bring you back safely._

_Tell you what. Once we're back together, you and I are going on a date. A real date._

_Oh, really? _He smiled. _This is going to be a long day._

Eyes flicked open and they shared a quick kiss, not caring about the others around who had remained curiously silent. They parted and Zelda held out the medallion, focusing on it as it spun on the string. She reached into, felt its cold power, and took hold.

"Take me to the Realm of Lost Souls," she said firmly.

And with a flash she had vanished, and the necklace dropped to the ground with a soft _ping. _

_._

_._

_._

**I actually began to write another section. Got 200 words into it. But then I read back through the whole chapter and I thought ending it here felt best. **

**Reviewers get cookies! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay! Cyber cookies for everyone! But sadly, FF will not let me do repeat symbols, so here's one cyber cookie and you guys can divide it: (:)**

**I really like the new layout on this site, I think it's easier to navigate and easier to read. Looks pretty! Lol **

**Thanks to Joseph Kuo, Melkor44, ShadowQueenMidna, Miss Ashlynn, HentiaLemon, Hiddenenigma, WolfenAmpitheatre, Katie, ZeLinkFanGirl, Irelandgal131, Screen, Sbirney, Kit-Kat 'n Beef, thespiritmaiden, Rose Starglen, Confessor, Mangageek26, YukieClair, Lordetron911, i-wish-799, and Staarsgazer for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. A lot of the plot and the original characters belong to me.**

* * *

**CH. 26**

All around Zelda was white. It wasn't a pure, shining white but a dull, flat white. It all blended in seamlessly: sky, ground, walls. Or was there even a sky, ground or walls? With no shadows, no highlights, and no shapes of any kind, she couldn't be sure. A light fog clung to everything, concealing the 'ground'- it didn't much feel like she was standing on anything. There were no smells and no sounds. It was a strange sensation.

Her loose gray pants were tucked into her traveling boots and she wore a faded pink tunic with sleeves that came to her elbows. It was baggy and the material scratchy. It would have made her seem overweight, except for the way it hung off her toned shoulders and the belt she had tied tightly around her slender waist. Her two daggers were stuck into the belt, along with a pouch of Sheikah darts. Her hair hung loose, falling over her shoulders.

Zelda looked around, frowning. It was just a void of nothingness. How could she expect to find anyone in here?

Not long after that consideration, she thought she could make out a figure in the distance. A rough, gray, humanoid shape. Excitement and worry ran through her and she made her way cautiously forward. The walk seemed to take forever, and for awhile she wasn't sure she was getting any closer. Time or distance didn't seem relevant here. But eventually the details of the person came into focus.

It was a man wearing heavy, colorless robes with blocky patterns on them. A hood went over his head, and she couldn't make out a face underneath. He stood as still as a statue, his hands at his sides. She was wondering if perhaps he _was _a statue when he spoke in a calm, nearly monotone voice, "What is your name, Hylian?"

The princess stopped, blinking. "I'm . . . Zelda."

"The Princess of Destiny, heiress of Hyrule's throne, and keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom."

" . . . Yes," she replied, stunned. "How did you-"

"You were not sent here, you chose to come here. Why is that?" He didn't move as he spoke, and it was unnerving.

Zelda drew herself up, raising her chin. "I'm here to free someone who was wrongfully sent here."

"Who are you to judge who is innocent or not?"

He had a point there. Zelda decided she didn't much like this guy. "We need her help. The world has fallen under evil and we're trying to free it. But to do so, we need information someone has."

"It is not up to me to judge the importance of a situation," he said, his voice still calm. "However, you who choose to enter here have the right to ask for a soul to be freed."

"I do?" Zelda asked, hope building in her.

"Yes, but you must prove yourself worthy."

She glanced at the nothingness around her, then back at the mysterious man. "And how do I do that?"

"Defeat me in combat. If you can, I will allow you to free a soul. If you do not, then you shall also remain here for eternity."

Zelda frowned. "What are you, some kind of soul keeper?"

"I am the Guardian of the Realm of Lost Souls."

The princess considered this for a moment, her mouth twisting to the side. This seemed hopeful. She'd found the Guardian –or perhaps he'd found her – and she could fight for Isra's freedom. She had confidence in herself as a warrior. Yet, she'd also be risking her own freedom. She wondered if Link would still be able to pull her out if she was imprisoned here? Probably so. After all, she pulled him out when he was a prisoner of the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

She smiled, a battle fire starting up. "Alright, buddy, let's do this." She whipped out her two daggers, sliding back into an offensive stance.

At last the man moved. He reached behind him and produced a long, sharp scythe. He held it relaxed, ready. But she knew he must be a good warrior. She'd never fought against that kind of weapon before. However, the mark of a Sheikah was to be adaptable to any situation, and so she would be. Zelda took a deep breath to clear her mind and focused on the battle at hand.

They both stood there for what seemed like several minutes. Zelda was sizing him up, preparing herself, and waiting for him to make a move. But he never did. Realizing it was up to her to attack first, she shot forward and swung her daggers in a hard arc. The Guardian slid out of the way, his robes flowing and rippling, and then swung the scythe down at her head. Zelda flipped backward, switching her daggers to one hand as she did so. When she landed, she grabbed a fistful of Sheikah darts and cast them at the man with a shout. He spun his weapon in a fast circle, deflecting the projectiles.

Wasting no time, Zelda tossed her second dagger back to her free hand and charged forward. She slashed again and her arms shook as the man blocked her attack. She shoved his scythe away and attacked again. But again he parried.

They carried on like this for awhile, staying in close range and exchanging blows. The way he fought was strange. There was no panting, no grunting with his attacks. It made Zelda feel like she made too much noise. He never seemed to heave his strength into any strike or block, yet they were impenetrable. And the way his robes swayed as he moved made it seem like there was no body underneath.

After her last thrust was knocked wide Zelda took a few quick steps back, sizing up the situation. He was tough. Like fighting Impa rather than clumsy soldiers she had gotten the jump on. She spun her daggers once, contemplating. The Guardian simply stood there, watching her silently with the scythe raised.

Getting an idea, she struck two fingers to the ground the teleported. She appeared midair behind him, kicking hard at his head. But he took one step to the side and she went on by. She hit the ground rolling, feeling the scythe chop where she had landed. As she rolled into a crouch she brought her daggers into an _x_ over her head, stopping the Guardian's killing blow.

Keeping the weapon locked between her daggers, she stood up. She felt a tug on the scythe but she pressed harder, her muscles aching. Readying herself, she shoved forward and disengaged her daggers, causing the scythe to go reeling back. Unfortunately the Guardian didn't lose his grip. But Zelda pressed her advantage, jumping forward and spinning into a kick that connected to the center of the man's chest.

He staggered and she kept pushing. She kicked again and again, shouting with the effort. She threw an elbow into the side of his head. Spinning her dagger around so it was hilt-first, she slammed it toward his face . . . and her hand went straight into the hood, never making a connection with a body. Her stomach dropped and she stumbled, staring at her hand disappearing into the hood.

All at once she realized he didn't have a body. Or at least nothing physical she could wound. Which meant there was only one way to defeat him in combat. She had to disarm him.

The scythe came swinging at her head from the side. She yanked her hand from the hood and ducked just underneath the weapon, feeling her hair get ruffled from the momentum. As his weapon and arm passed her by she stood back up, tucked her daggers into her belt, and moved with lightning speed. She grabbed hold of his wrist, turned her profile to him, and yanked him forward. She popped her opposite elbow into his throat – or whatever it was she could feel – and then tucked her arm around his bicep, effectively trapping the arm that held his weapon. She then pushed hard on his wrist, bending his arm into an unnatural angle and weakening his grip. She brought her leg up and kicked at the hilt of the scythe. It dropped from his hand and she released his arm. And, just for good measure, she drew her daggers and pressed the tips against his chest, eyeing him.

A beat of silence passed before he said, "I am defeated. You are worthy to free a soul, Chosen Princess."

The way he still spoke in his same calm voice felt a bit anticlimactic to Zelda. Like they had done a short sparring exercise instead of an intense battle that had left her panting. But, she wasn't going to complain. Returning her daggers to her belt she stepped back, nodding. "Alright. So, how does this work?"

"What soul do you wish to free?"

"Isra's." Zelda realized she didn't have a last name for the woman, but it didn't seem to matter.

He turned, saying, "Follow me."

The Guardian began to walk, and she went after him. She could make out weird, angular shapes in the distance that started to get closer. In fact, they were getting close too fast. And all at once she and the man were in the middle of a grove of dead trees. Their bark was white, their limbs twisted and stunted. Even though they were walking slowly the trees were whizzing quickly by, as if she was on horseback racing through Hyrule Field.

And then the grove slowed and stopped. The Guardian began heading for one tree in particular. Zelda wasn't sure how he could tell them apart; they all looked the same to her. She followed and they stopped before it.

"This is Isra's prison," he said. "I shall free her for you." He produced the scythe again, which had Zelda frowning in confusion. Hadn't he left it on the ground where they battled? He pulled it back and swung quickly forward, his robes billowing. It chopped partway into the dead trunk and a blinding light burst forth.

The princess shielded her eyes, squinting at the tree. The man reached into the light and pulled out a white marble ball. As it was removed, the light quickly faded, leaving a scarred tree. The tree then shook once and fell into a pile of ash that vanished in the fog.

The Guardian held out the marble to her. "When you reenter your world, crush this marble and Isra will be released."

Zelda took it quizzically. "O . . . kay. I'm trusting you on this." For a moment she wondered if that was a good idea. To trust this man she just met. But she had no other choice. She had done what she could. If it didn't work out, well, that was that.

He inclined his head. "I bid you farewell."

"Wait, wait!" she said, a thought occurring to her. "Do you want to . . . um, come with me?" She didn't like him much, she felt sorry for him if he was trapped here.

"Thank you for your concern, Zelda. But I am not living in the sense you are. I'm the Guardian of the Realm of Lost Souls. This is where I belong."

"Hmmm," she nodded, contemplating this. "Alright. Well, good luck around here."

He inclined his head once more. And then he faded into white along with all the trees, leaving Zelda once again standing in a vast emptiness. She glanced around, holding the marble sphere in the palm of her hand. Silence consumed her again.

"Well," she sighed. "Now I guess I wait for Link."

.

LoZ

.

Link lounged on the cot in his small room, sitting halfway up against the wall. He was reading a book to help him pass the time. To try to keep his mind from Zelda. The royal ring she had given to him, hooked on a necklace string, was up in his mouth and he was playing with it idly. He must have read the same paragraph five times now.

It wasn't that he couldn't function without Zelda. She was with him more than anyone, her thoughts and feelings never far away, but they'd still been apart plenty. The problem was the lack of their bond. It was like she no longer existed. He couldn't _feel _her, and it was upsetting. The bond had become a part of him. He missed it. He missed her.

The hours had slowly dragged by. He'd done his chores much faster than he had intended. He'd sparred a bit with Galen, and helped Logon train some archers. He'd even gone out of his way to help his friends with their chores. But now he had free time and didn't know what to do with it. So the last three hours had found him in his room, killing time as he waited for midnight to arrive.

Link glanced over at the Medallion of Lost Souls, lying on his wooden cabinet. It was right beside the miniature replica of Hyrule Castle, and the tiny towers cast pointed shadows over the silver medallion. Would Isra be able to help them, if Zelda succeeded in bringing her back?

Link didn't want to get his hopes up that Mordecai's wife would have some sort of valuable information that would completely turn the tides against their enemy. After all, they were doing just fine on their own. Sure, they were at a difficult point in trying to decide their next target. The Rebellion had officially lost all surprise and the enemy now knew what they were capable of. But he didn't doubt they could work through the new obstacles and push forward. Nothing was riding on Isra. Just a hope.

He sighed, shutting the book with a decisive _thump _and letting the necklace fall back to his throat. They wouldn't have taken this gamble if they hadn't thought Isra could be of extreme importance. If this didn't work out, then they'd all be sorely disappointed.

His thoughts consumed him until midnight finally arrived. This was signaled by Impa silently coming into his room, followed by Talisman and Logon.

"Hi," Link greeted, sitting up. He frowned, looking them over. "Where's Galen and Burning Joe?"

"Galen didn't feel like coming," Talisman replied.

Link thought that was odd but didn't comment. Nervousness had taken hold. "Alright. I guess it's time?"

"It is," Impa nodded. "Bring Zelda back."

Link tried to think of what Burning Joe had said to him, when he'd contacted Zelda from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He needed to reach into his Triforce and find her through their bond. He also remembered, to set him free, Zelda had had her hands on the Sword of Spirits. So he grabbed the medallion and held it up, calming himself.

Link sat cross-legged and closed his single eye, trying to quiet his mind. It was difficult with everyone's gazes on him. But after a few minutes he succeeded. He felt the medallion swinging gently from his grip, felt the power pulsing in it. He tried to focus on Zelda, reaching up to hold onto the necklace she'd given him.

_Zelda . . . _he thought, reaching out to her. _Zelda, come home._

Something stirred inside of him, and the light changed behind his eyelids. He knew it must be his piece of the Triforce glowing on the back of his hand. He pushed harder, feeling the power increase. Trying to tap into the Triforce of Courage, the Medallion of Lost Souls, and he and Zelda's bond was difficult. But he kept a mental finger on each of them, not letting them slip through his grasp.

He pushed one final time, telepathically shouting _Zelda! _

And then she touched him and the bond was returned, flaring bright and hot. A smile crossed his face as she responded, _Thanks the goddesses! I have her, Link! I can't wait to show you!_

Eagerness went through him, and he almost lost his concentration as he grabbed hold of the bond and pulled Zelda through and back into Hyrule.

Gasps sounded and he opened his eye, suddenly feeling tired. Zelda sat on the ground, holding something in her hand. She looked over all of them and stood up, smiling. "Hi, everyone!"

They all spoke at once. Impa hugged her, asking "Are you okay?" Logon patted her on the shoulder, saying, "It's good to have you back!" And Talisman stepped closer, questioning, "Did you succeed?"

"It was crazy, but I'm okay and it did work," she responded, beaming. She reached back and grabbed hold of Link's shirt, pulling him to her as she said, "It was all white inside and there was this weird guy and we fought and I won and then there was this grove of dead trees and then the weird guy chopped one and a marble fell out and the marble is Isra and all I have to do is break it or something like that." She turned and captured Link in an embrace, saying softly into his shoulder, "I missed you."

He relaxed, relieved that she was back. He could feel the sincerity behind her words. "I missed you, too." It felt good to hug her. Her hair smelled good and he liked the way her hands felt on his shoulder blades.

They pulled apart and Zelda held up the white marble. "You guys ready?"

Impa frowned, tilting her head to the side. "I'm afraid I don't understand what happened."

The princess waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I'll tell you all in detail later. Let's just see if we can bring Isra back." Taking a breath, she gripped the marble and then hurled it to the ground.

It shattered, and bright light shot from it. The five looked away, taking cautious steps back. Then the light flickered and faded, and the rebels turned to see the result.

A woman lied limply on the floor. She had wavy brown hair and a petite, tanned body. She was wearing a black dress with gathered sleeves and jewels for a belt. It was obvious her clothes were very expensive. Her nails were painted, and she smelled of lilac. A solid gold wedding ring sat on her finger. She was pretty in an average sort of way. Link could tell she was Sephora's mother from her high cheekbones. But Sephora looked more like her father.

The group hovered over her, waiting for signs of life. And at last blue eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around her.

"Isra," Zelda said, kneeling down. "It's okay. We freed you from the Realm of Lost Souls. We're here to help you."

Isra slowly sat up, blinking at everyone with wide eyes. "I'm . . . who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule," she answered. "You're in a safe hideout underground."

"I don't know a Princess Zelda," Isra protested, starting to seem panicky.

"Here," Talisman said, sweeping past everyone. They parted, allowing him space. He knelt in front of the woman and pulled his hood back. It revealed his hazel eyes, the 'T' on his cheek, and his chestnut hair tied back from his face. He offered her a soft smile. "Isra, it's me, Talisman. I'm here for you."

Her gaze swiveled to meet his. She stared at him for a moment before she responded, "I'm sorry, but I don't know a Talisman, either."

.

LoZ

.

"Amnesia," Zelda grumbled, hurling her dagger at a tree. It struck true into a small notch on the trunk, her target. "Unbelievable. Of all the things that could wrong, I didn't think we'd be _that _unlucky."

"Patience, Zelda," Impa advised, watching from a few feet away with crossed arms. "She was only freed today. Given time, her memory could return."

"We may not have time," the princess reminded, pulling the dagger roughly from the tree. "I hope Talisman knows what he's doing."

Isra had been given a room close to Talisman's, and the man had promised to help her regain her memory. But Zelda knew that wasn't a guarantee. After sleeping for the rest of the night, dawn had found Impa and the princess training in the Sheikah arts. Zelda had asked to be taught how to joint-teleport. She had said, "Because, you know, it may come in handy one day."

After a very long exercise Zelda at last perfected it. The first ten tries had been a complete failure and the braches she had tried with were either shredded or didn't come at all. Zelda almost wished she could have practiced on something living. After all, Link had come whole but his heart had stopped beating. But, of course, that would have been too dangerous.

She had started to get a few successful attempts interspersed with failures until she finally could do it smoothly. It was really just a matter of taking the effect of teleportation and spreading it to whatever she was taking along. A feat that required much practice and concentration. It gave Zelda a headache, but she was glad to have been trained in it. Now Impa was simply evaluating her accuracy at dagger-throwing as they talked.

"I also hope she regains her memory so she can tell us what it's like to be a prisoner in the Realm of Lost Souls," Zelda said.

Impa shook her head. "You have a morbid curiosity. Sit down and stretch out. That's all for today."

The two sat on the forest floor, the plants surrounding them and birds high up in the branches. Zelda laid one leg out and reached down to touch her toes, stretching out the muscle from her exercises.

"There's something I want to tell you," Impa began, sitting cross-legged. "One of our scouts that has been getting information in the towns and cities across Hyrule came back last night to give his report."

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"People are hopeful about the Rebellion," Impa began cautiously. "They like that we are standing up to Mordecai and the generals."

Zelda frowned at her tone. "But?"

"But some also fear we'd be just another dictatorship that would swoop through Hyrule and throw the people under a new rule. They don't want to be used as prizes in this game of power."

Something about that seemed off. Zelda thought for a moment before she realized what it was. "They don't know that I'm part of the Rebellion. That a rightful heir to Hyrule's throne still lives."

Impa nodded. "Correct. So if-when- we take back Hyrule it will be important for our first act to be reinstating you. And you should give a formal speech to Castle Town."

The princess sighed, stretching out her other leg. "I hate speeches. That's a good idea, though. We'll need to let my people know I'm still alive and I've come back to take care of them."

Impa felt very proud of the young woman before her. She barely knew anything about being a ruler. She'd had some basic queen training as she grew up, but it all ended when she was twelve and Hyrule was invaded. Yet, she still felt the need to protect the people and take the throne. It showed what a good heart she had.

A moment of silence passed before a smile crept across the Sheikah's face. Zelda knew was what coming before Impa asked, "So . . . you and Link?"

She sighed dramatically, drawing her legs up to her. "Yes, me and Link. We're together." She felt her cheeks heat up as a motherly expression crossed Impa's face.

"I'm happy to hear it, honey. Link's a good kid."

Zelda tucked some hair behind her pointed ear self-consciously. She couldn't stop the smile that came at the thought of Link. "Yeah . . . he and I are going to go on a date soon. I'm hoping tomorrow, if we have the free time."

Impa stood up, holding out her hand. "I was expecting this to happen at some point. So I prepared a little surprise for you. And Link, though I'll show him privately."

Curiosity piqued, Zelda took the hand and stood. "Oh, really? You knew we would date?"

As they started to walk through the woods and back towards the cave, the woman answered, "Yes. It's very obvious how close you two are. Sometimes I think the only ones who didn't think you'd try dating were the two of you."

The princess laughed. "Yes, Link told me that the other night one of the rebels said everyone thought he and I were together. I guess a third-party point of view is clearer."

"It usually is," Impa conceded. They entered the cave, walking from the dappled sunlight to the dimness of the Rebellion's home. They went through the main cavern and into Impa's room. It was rather simple, with a wooden table and two chairs for meeting privately with people, a small bed, a rack for her weapons, a five-leveled cabinet full of papers and maps, and a chest for personal belongings.

It was to this chest Impa went, flipping it open and reaching in as she said, "I talked to our seamstresses and asked them for something specific. I had a moment of . . . weakness. I felt so sad that you were falling for your first love and it had to be in a cave in the middle of a forest."

"Oh, Impa," Zelda said, "it's okay."

The woman sighed, pausing her search momentarily. Her amber eyes flicked over to the young woman sadly. "I just couldn't help picturing if things had gone differently. If Mordecai had never shown up. And young men would court you in the grandeur of the castle. And you'd dress up for all the silly little dates you'd go on. The way royals have always done. The way any young woman likes to picture her romance."

"Goodness, Imps, "Zelda laughed nervously. "What got you thinking like that?"

"I've always felt like somewhat of a mother to you," Impa said. "And like any mother I want the best for my semi-daughter. When I think on you having to grow up in the wilderness fighting for survival," she shook her head, "it's hard. So I wanted to do something to make it up to you."

Zelda was at a loss for words from Impa's confession and from the item she pulled from the chest. It was a dress made of white silk. It was simple yet beautiful, with flowing sleeves and a v-neck.

"Impa . . ." the princess breathed, staring at it. "That's . . . that's silk. I didn't know we had any."

"Just a small batch. It's never been used because silk isn't suited for this lifestyle. But I thought it would be lovely as an outfit for your first date."

Zelda cautiously reached forward, rubbing the material between her fingers. "I . . . I haven't dressed up since I fled the castle."

"Then tomorrow night you can feel like a real princess."

.

LoZ

.

Link had never felt so jittery in his life. Nor could he ever remember preparing so much for an event as he was for his date with Zelda.

She had come to him last night and they'd made plans. They'd go in the evening to a clearing a couple miles away atop a hill. It offered a gorgeous view and lots of privacy. They'd head back to the cave no later than midnight. They both were supposed to bring a little something to eat and Link had had sandwiches made. Impa had visited him that morning with a dark red silk shirt for him to wear. Link hadn't worn anything so fine since he'd lived with Mordecai. He'd set that aside along with a pair of black pants and, of course, the necklace Zelda had given him.

Then he'd washed himself in the river. Thoroughly. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been so clean. He'd washed his hair time and again until it was soft and shining. After all, if this was to be some sort of occasion and he was dressing up, he had to look his best. He even took the time to wash his eye binding.

And then he was left to fret over what would happen. Hours alone, in private, with Zelda. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? Would they get bored? He didn't want her to be bored with him. Should he tell her that he loved her? Would she say the same to him? It was far too much to stress over.

Zelda also felt immensely nervous. Her heart pounded anytime she thought of her date with Link. She'd never been on a date before. But the notion that he hadn't, either, brought her a small measure of comfort.

She and Link had decided to sneak out the back exit of the Southern Neighborhood. It was big enough for them to fit through if they crouched down. Not exactly prime for the way she was dressing up, but she didn't want them to draw attention. And she certainly would in her dress. Zelda couldn't remember the last time she'd felt beautiful. That silk dress with the Zora sapphire necklace Link had given her would be stunning.

She used the bath cavern a little longer than necessary to make sure she was at her cleanest. For at least one night, they could escape reality. She scrubbed off all of the dirt, even under her fingernails. She got her hair so clean that she didn't recognize the feel of it as it hung over her shoulders.

For food she picked a couple of vegetables from the garden. But she also asked Galen to run a special errand for her. The closest town to the Rebellion was simply a small one-street place with only a couple of houses. So remote that it was never a target for Mordecai or the Rebellion. However, they did sell and trade food to travelers who passed by on the occasion. And so she sent Galen to go buy a luxury the Rebellion never had. Chocolate. Zelda hadn't had chocolate since she'd left the castle. It didn't make financial sense for the Rebellion to buy deserts, and the last couple of years they no longer bought food. Their garden was strong and thriving and the woods were never devoid of animals to hunt. It was one less thing for them to worry about.

However, Zelda wanted this to be a special occasion. And Galen had agreed to go so long as he could have a piece for himself. She was more than happy to oblige.

At last evening came, and Link stood at a dead end cave tunnel. He had a small pack slung over one shoulder and was trying not to fidget as he waited. It was very dark in this part of the cave system, but when Zelda came walking around the corner, a pack over her shoulder as well, she seemed to glow. The small amount of torchlight danced off her white dress and caused the sapphire necklace to sparkle. She smiled, and for a moment his breath left him.

"Already here?" she teased, coming up to him. "You're usually not early."

He gave a soft laugh. "My room is considerably closer to this exit than yours is. You ready to crawl through?"

She nodded. "Let's get going."

Link crouched down first, making his way through the small exit and pushing aside the foliage they had blocking it. He stepped out into the forest lit from the side as the sun made its way toward the horizon. He held out a hand to help Zelda through and then they were both out of the cave.

Link couldn't help staring at her again. Her hair was so golden, her skin so clean. And was that a bit a makeup she was wearing? It was, a slight color to her lips and black to accent her eyes. Her dress came down to her knees, showing the strong muscles of her calves and her feet encased in sandals.

His gaze went back to her face. "You look beautiful."

Zelda grinned, looking him over. His black pants matched with the black of his eye binding. And the dark red of his shirt was such a rich color on his skin. Speaking of his skin, the collar was cut around his neck and dove past his clavicle down to his chest. She found herself staring at the flesh that was exposed. When had he become so alluring?

"So do you," she replied.

Hand in hand, they headed through the forest towards their destination. They made small talk on the way there about Impa surprising them with the clothes, if Talisman could help Isra's memory, and how clear the sky was. After about a half hour of walking they came to the base of a hill. It was a steep climb, and made difficult since they weren't wearing shoes made for such terrain. But they made it to the top just as the sun touched the horizon, creating stark colors across the sky.

The clearing was wide and circular, trees surrounding it. It was strewn with boulders and short grass. It offered a great view of the mountains and Hyrule Field in the far distance. The sky seemed to stretch endlessly over them, and a warm breeze came through the forest.

"Such a pretty place," Zelda commented as they sat their packs down. She looked about, and then felt Link come up close to her. A mix of emotions were coming from him, so many that she couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling. She turned around, having to slightly tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

He pressed his lips together, staring at her for a moment. Then he reached up and fingered the Zora jewel he'd given her. "This really suits you. When we take back Hyrule and you become the queen . . . I bet this would look good with the rest of your jewelry."

Jewelry? Queen? How could he be talking about things so far away when she had him alone right now? But he was right. She'd wear the sapphire all the time. And when she thought about the future for a brief moment, she knew she wanted him to be a part of it. Zelda reached up and touched the royal ring she'd given him that rested against his collar bone. "This suits you, too. And when we take back Hyrule, I want you to always wear it."

He blinked, startled at what she was saying.

Before he could protest, she continued, "You're not an orphaned peasant anymore, Link. You're a Hero and a prime member of the Rebellion. When I become queen, you'll never have to worry about a job or a place to sleep again. I'll take care of you."

He swallowed, giving her a smile. "That sounds really good." He leaned forward and they shared a long kiss before pulling back. "Alright, let's eat."

Link sat down smoothly on the grass, the clearing now lit in orange. Zelda had to sit with her legs tucked together because of her dress. Something she hadn't had to do since she was a child, and it was an odd sensation.

"What did you bring?" she asked, leaning against a nearby rock that came to the level of her head. It was smooth and solid, a light gray.

He reached into his bag and pulled out two sandwiches and two bottles of water. "Dinner!"

"Those look good," the princess laughed, holding out her hand. He gave her a sandwich and as they started to eat she said, "Impa taught me how to joint-teleport."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be as nervous if you decide to sweep me away again."

She shook her head. "Not at all! Honestly, though, until I'm more experienced I'd be afraid to take anybody along. I mean, I already killed you so I don't want to kill anybody else."

"Or me twice," he commented, chuckling.

"I couldn't live with that," she replied, her voice taking on a serious tone. He looked at her, feeling the sincerity and pain behind her words.

Changing the subject, Link said, "Logon tells me I'm too good to spar with him anymore. But I still want daily practice. I have to improve for when I face Rolox again."

The thought of him going up against Rolox another time made Zelda nervous. But she knew Link was a capable fighter and didn't want him to lose confidence. "You can beat him, Link. I know you can."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence, watching the sun sink lower. When they finished their food the sun was gone, the sky lit in a fading purple. The moon was a sharp crescent, and stars were beginning to appear. The two could hear the insects starting up and catch the glimpse of fireflies deep in the trees.

"So," Link began, setting his empty bottle to the side. "What food did you bring?"

"Some fruit for a snack," she answered, a mischievous smile spreading over her face. "But I also have something extra special."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm intrigued."

Zelda scooted up on her knees, grabbing her pack. She reached in and took hold of one of the small, soft squares of chocolate. She brought it out, waving it tantalizingly. "I bought some chocolate!"

Link's single eye widened, a surprise laugh escaping him. "Chocolate? I haven't had that since I lived with Mordecai." He held out his hand. "Gimme, gimme!"

She pulled it back teasingly. "Oh, really? And why do you deserve such a treat?"

He moved too fast for her to react. One moment he was sitting there with a wide smile on his face, the next he was on his knees in front of her, his nose rubbing against hers. She had just a moment to give him a surprised look before he took hold of her arms and kissed her softly. He took pleasure from the shock turned arousal coming from her. She was never easily surprised, and he loved to try and surprise her.

As he pulled back just a fraction, she smiled against his lips and said, "Well, I guess that _is_ a good reason."

He chuckled. "Oh, is it?"

"Open that stupid, sexy mouth of yours."

His face was burning red as he did as he was told, and Zelda wondered if hers was, too. She brought the piece of chocolate up and gently placed it on his tongue. He closed his mouth and chewed on it, locking eyes with her. Her heart was hammering so loudly.

Zelda reached down and grabbed another piece of chocolate, popping this one in her mouth. They ate in tight silence, never breaking gazes. As he swallowed she at last looked from his eye to stare at his adam's apple rolling under his skin.

"Did you bring anymore?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yes," she responded, pulling two more from her pack. She held open her palm and they both grabbed a piece.

At last the intimate closeness began to make each of them feel embarrassed and Link sat back against a boulder, tossing the food into his mouth. Zelda sat down, too, finishing up her piece.

"You mean a lot to me, Link," she said softly, feeling bold from their kissing. "You're important to me."

"You're important to me, too," he responded. "I . . . I like you a lot, Zelda."

She stared at him, feeling a magnetic draw that she couldn't resist. She crawled over to him, watching his smile widen as she drew closer, and then tremble as she straddled his legs, looking down at him. He craned his neck back to look at her.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, trying for humor but his voice was shaking.

She sat back on his legs, resting her hands on the silk dress that covered her thighs. She was feeling braver by the minute, able to read all over him that he would reciprocate her feelings. Tonight was the night. She needed to let him know how she felt about him. "You're so handsome, Link. You're my best friend."

He swallowed, his heart pounding. All these compliments she was saying . . . it was like she was building to something. And he hoped strongly that it was the same thing he wanted to tell her. "Zelda . . ." What could he say to that? Simply returning the sentiments didn't seem like enough.

Affection flowed from her, and she closed the gap between their faces to kiss him. It was a quick one, but when she pulled back and saw the heat in his single eye she slammed her mouth back on top of his in a fierce kiss. She yanked off his eye binding as she tangled her fingers in his hair. It felt liberating to have his whole face exposed to her, knowing she didn't judge him and didn't mind his traitor scar. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his fingers into her back, keeping her close to him. Their mouths worked roughly together and their breathing was erratic. And then, as if thinking in unison, they both opened their mouths for a deeper kiss, and their tongues touched each other. A low groan came from Zelda and she pushed further into him, liking the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he felt. It was so, so good.

But eventually they had to pull away for air, staring at one another. Link beamed up at her, thinking she looked like a goddess. The moonlight shone off of her hair and off her dress, and she was framed by a dark blue sky of stars.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" the princess asked, laughing.

"Well, sometimes I had to find a place to sleep or work that wasn't the most . . . civil when I was growing up," Link answered. "And a lot of times couples didn't even pay attention to me as they did some serious kissing." He raised an eyebrow. "What about you? That wasn't very princess-like behavior."

She giggled, shaking her head. "I'm no princess out here. And honestly the servants could be quite indecent in the castle. I was always sneaking around, a lot of times people didn't even know I was there. There was this one corner I passed on my way to a courtyard. This maid and knight-in-training were always kissing." She laughed. "I admired them. To be so in love. I thought it must be a wonderful thing."

"I can't believe you were so scandalized as a child," he joked.

She arched a brow, smirking down at him. "Oh, Link. Sometimes that maid and knight were quite intense kissers." She leaned down closer to his face, excited by the way he blinked in surprise. "Want me to show you what else I learned?"

"Yes." His voice was thick and hoarse, his gut clenching in anticipation.

Zelda leaned closer, her mouth hovering just over his. She waited until he tilted his chin up, expecting a kiss, before she turned her head and kissed his cheek. He chuckled, reaching up to hold onto her waist. She made a path along his face as she kissed towards his ear. Once there, she paused, and then ran her lips over the top of his ear down to the point. He gave a breathy laugh, and she could feel the amusement, excitement, and pleasure coming from him.

Zelda gave the point a light kiss before running her lips along the bottom of his ear. When she reached his earlobe, she couldn't resist capturing it between her teeth and giving a light tug.

The effect was instant. Link's back arched slightly and he grunted, his amusement fading to be replaced by a burning heat that scorched through their bond.

She tilted her head and kissed along his jaw, and he raised his chin to give her more space to work. She then trailed off towards his throat, the skin soft and so warm. He moaned as she kissed her way down, and the noise of it spurred her on. He was everywhere; all she could sense. She'd never experienced anything like it but she knew she loved it.

Zelda reached his collar bone, the royal ring resting in the dip. She playfully picked up the ring between her teeth, rolling it around before letting it drop back down. She was going to stop, but then there was that stretch of skin down to the center of his chest that had been so alluring to her earlier. She bit her lip, built up her courage, and then kissed her way along it.

"Oh! _Oh," _Link gasped and then groaned, his head rolling to the side and then back, his hands tightening painfully on her waist.

The princess reached the dark cloth of his shirt, able to go no further. She plucked at it vengefully with her teeth, then sat back up. Gazing down at him, she was stunned that with such simple kisses she could have such an effect. He was leaning limply back on the boulder, his blue eyes half-lidded, and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His face was flushed in the moonlight and his ears were red.

She took his hands off of her waist and held them, interlacing their fingers. The pleasure coming from him was nearly overwhelming. She wanted to change the direction of their date before they got too carried away. "So, um . . . do you want to dance? There's no music, but I can hum."

He laughed, shifting his position. "That was . . . um . . ." It was what? He'd never been touched like that before. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. He had no idea what to say about it, so he just replied, "Sure, let's dance."

They stood and walked a few feet from their packs so they would have more room. He put one hand back on her waist and she put one on his shoulder. The other two they held. And, drawing closer to one another, they began to gently sway back and forth.

Zelda desperately fished through tunes in her head, wanting something to dance to. At last she remembered that lullaby her mother and father used to hum to her to help her sleep. She quickly ran through the melody in her head, to be sure she remembered it, before beginning to hum. She found herself soothed by it; it was such a pretty tune. And after only two repetitions, Link caught on and hummed along with her.

_Such a quick learner, _she sent through their bond, teasing.

_Oh, you know it, _he sent back with a smile.

She trailed off into silence, her head resting against him. She could see the trees at the edge of the clearing, the shadows of the mountains behind them, and the crescent moon slicing open the sky. "Link . . . I love you."

He stopped dancing and humming, closing his eyes as happiness washed through him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The princess leaned back so she could look him in the face – his entire face without any material to hide it.

Both of his eyes dropped to her as he said, "I love you, too, Zelda."

And through the bond she could feel that he meant it, and he could feel the joy coming from her. As they leaned together for another kiss, Zelda's joy was interrupted by a surge of memories. Things said to her that were beginning to pile up. They came to her mind so fresh and so real, it was unsettling.

_No weakness. _

_Once an enemy learns your weakness they will _always_make you pay for it._

_Attachments can make you vulnerable._

_Oh, no. Link and I make each other stronger. _

_Your greatest strength can also be your greatest weakness._

_Link, _you_are my only weakness._

Dread took a hold of her heart, as cold as ice. Link must have felt it, because he pulled back from the kiss and frowned at her. The moonlight caught his eyes, showing the worry in them. "Zel . . . what's wrong?"

She felt the Triforce of Wisdom pulse on the back of her hand. For a moment, she almost told him. But that moment passed and she decided against it. "Nothing," she responded, resting her head against him again. "It's nothing."

.

.

.

* * *

**The warning has been posted for awhile that this is rated T for sensuality, but this chapter is a good illustration of about how far it will go. I don't believe in writing sex scenes, but I do think sensuality is important to develop a romance. 8D**

**Pretty please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I've been working on a humor-driven short story to enter into a contest. I've been praying for God to help my writing career along, so maybe this will be my break. 8D I'd appreciate you guys praying for me, too! Being an author is my dream. **

**Thanks to Melkor44, Lufworros Neris, EternalNight1212, DawnAndNightfall, i-wish-799, Rose Starglen, Billyblue, Screen, thespiritmaiden, Kit-Kat 'n Beef, ZeLinkFanGirl, Irelandgal131, Katie, Katara012, Blueberry-waffles23, Mangageek26, Staarsgazer, YukieClair, VermillionRuby, ZeldaDreamEndCreator, and asdfasdfg for your reviews! **

**Joshban13: **I have no idea how many chapters are left. We're nearing the end, but there's still plenty to happen. If you have an account, or sign up for a free account here, you can add this story to your alerts and it will send you an email when I've updated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 27**

Link leaned against the threshold of Isra's square room, watching her petite figure sitting on the cot and Talisman sitting beside her with his hood down. The cot was the only furnishing in her room aside from the lantern that permeated the area with the scent of oil. A change of clothes had been given to her, but she'd kept her black dress on and laid the Rebellion clothes in a neat pile on the floor.

Talisman had invited Link to come watch to see if he could be of any help. But the Hero couldn't think of any way to jog the woman's memory other than what Talisman was already doing.

As he watched them talk, Link couldn't help but reminisce about his date with Zelda. He thought it was pretty much the best time of his life. They were always surrounded by people in the Rebellion, so it had been so refreshing to just have the two of them. He was glad he had gathered the courage to tell her how he felt about her, and that she had felt the same way. It was like a whole new path had been laid out before him, and suddenly there were all these new possibilities to life. Plus the way she had kissed him left burn marks on his body. He could still feel her lips on his skin. He'd never experienced anything like that, and it was as scary as it was thrilling. It had felt so, so good, though he was pretty embarrassed about the noises he'd made.

"I'm sorry, I do not remember," Isra sighed, glancing away self-consciously. "Mordecai's castle certainly sounds like a grand place, though."

"Yes, that is where you acquired that dress," the man added, never losing patience and keeping calm.

She glanced down at it, her wavy brown hair falling in front of her face. "I want to keep it on for now, to try to help me . . ." She sighed, bringing a thin hand up to rub her forehead. "Goodness it is frustrating to not know anything about myself. Or what even happened to get me like this."

"You know what I told you," he prompted.

Talisman had told Isra almost everything, as far as Link knew – he wasn't present for their conversations. About Mordecai, about her time in the castle, about her friendship with Talisman, and about being locked into the Realm of Lost Souls. She'd been overwhelmed, but none of it had helped. The man had then spent his time bringing up details of her life in hopes that she would remember.

"You liked to wear that dress to large dinners," Talisman told her. "You said it kept you looking good when you ate too much food."

Isra chuckled, shaking her head. "That's amusing."

"You always loved dishes that had apples in them. You were a connoisseur of apples." A smile ghosted across his face, which she returned.

"I appreciate all the effort you are putting into helping me," she said. "And do not think I am a fool. I know all of you hope I can remember something to help you stop this Mordecai. I truly want to remember . . . but there's just nothing."

"Do not be upset," Talisman said, placing a hand on her arm. "Just try your best. We shall keep working and eventually this will all get better."

She pushed her hair back, smiling at him. "Why don't you take a break? I'm a bit tired myself and think I shall take a nap."

He stood in a sweeping motion of his golden cloak. "As you wish. I'll see you soon." He turned and made his way over to Link, who shared a nod with the woman. "Do you have any ideas?"

"None," the Hero responded. "Though it might help if we had some other item from her past aside from her dress."

"I showed her the shard of the Sword of Spirits. She said-" He glanced over to see Isra watching them, so they both took their leave out into the tunnel, closing the sheet behind them. The corridor was empty and dim around them. "She said it gave her a bad feeling, but she could not pinpoint why."

"Well, this is good!" Link replied. "We have a reaction out of her. Maybe we could have someone draw a rendition of Mordecai or of the castle for her?"

"That is a good idea . . ." Talisman drifted off, glancing to the side. A hard expression passed over his face. "If only Galen would agree to come talk to her." His hazel eyes flicked back to Link. "Could you ask him? He listens to you."

The young man frowned, taken aback. "Why would Galen make a difference?"

"They had a connection."

Link nodded, his hand rubbing his jaw. "I guess that makes sense, since they probably lived in the castle together. Was she like another mother to him, or-" He paused, realizing something about Talisman that he'd never thought about. "Hey, whatever happened to your wife? You never mention her."

Talisman's gaze dropped down, the torchlight casting flickering shadows over his angular face. When he spoke, his voice was softer than usual. "I . . . never had a wife, Link."

"You never had a wife?" the Hero was puzzled. "So Galen was born out of wedlock? Then who was his-" he stopped abruptly, another realization coming to him, but his one far more shocking. " . . . mother?" His single eye widened as he stared directly at the man. "Is Isra Galen's mother?"

There was a pause, then Talisman nodded. "She is."

For a moment Link was too shocked for words. He gaped at the man across from him, the gears in his head turning as he tried to fit this new information in. And then his expression turned from shock to disgust. "I cannot believe you!"

"Link, please," Talisman said, glancing up and down the tunnel, but they were alone in this less-used part of the Southern Neighborhood.

"All this time," the young man said, "all this time I thought you had done nothing wrong. When I was old enough to understand what Sephora meant by 'Talisman tried to steal the Master's wife', I knew Mordecai was evil and figured nothing had happened. I thought Isra just came to you for help or something and Mordecai was jealous. It never occurred to me that you _actually slept with her!"_

"It was a mistake," Talisman protested.

Links scoffed. "A mistake? You seem to make a lot of those. You are practically the cause of all this!" At last an expression of hurt crossed Talisman's face, and the crueler part of Link wanted to push deeper. "_You_ made Mordecai so vengeful, _you_ didn't deal with him fully, _you_ never stopped Sephora when she was chasing you around the world-"

"You are being unfair," the man interrupted. "Mordecai is an evil person, I did nothing to cause that. Perhaps I should have killed him but I wanted to be merciful. And Sephora is not easy to stop. Most of the time I was simply trying to survive her attacks."

Link put his hands on his hips, his brow furrowing. "Then explain away you leaving me in the Temple of Time with a sword in my hands and no knowledge of what was happening."

That brought him up short, and Talisman paused for a moment before he sighed and said softly, "That was a very large mistake. I'd seen Sephora and the generals spying on the castle. I knew I had to act quickly, but I had not even established myself with the princess or discovered who you were as I had originally planned." He shook his head. "I panicked. I tried to stop as much as I could. I warned the king of the attack. I deposited Zelda under the care of Impa. I thought I had enough time to go back to the Temple and help you. But I was already too late. And I had no idea that Sephora would try to use you. I figured she had found some other way to break into the Realm of Eternal Darkness." He chuckled, looking gloomily to the side. "I was a fool. Manipulating the Hero into pulling the Master Sword and freeing Mordecai? It was such a simple plan that it never even occurred to me. Of course, I didn't realize you would be so young. I thought to find a man, fully trained in battle, as the Hero." A tired smile crossed his face. "But the Goddesses rarely give us what we expect. Who is to say that a battle-hardened man would have fared as well as an innocent child?"

He had a point there. Link knew his youth was likely the only reason he wasn't immediately killed after freeing Mordecai.

Talisman's gaze returned to Link, a rare expression in them. One of affection and pride. "But I think that the defiant child who never gave up did much better than a grown knight would have. I think that _he _can stop the evil in Hyrule, which is why the goddesses made him the Hero and not me."

Link sighed, slumping against the wall. The fire had gone out of him, leaving just lassitude in its place. "I'm supposed to stop the evil in Hyrule that _I _freed. I'm responsible. I let Mordecai out."

"It would have happened eventually," Talisman said gently. "With Sephora bent on freeing her father, she would have found a way. She would have made a way. But I think you helping Mordecai has turned into a benefit."

"Oh, yeah?" Link looked at him skeptically. "How so?"

"You know the generals. You know the castle. You won over Acroff and Ganondorf. You received warrior training from them."

Link let out his breath heavily, looking over at a torch on the wall. The fire danced in his single eye. "That time I spent in the castle still haunts me."

"I am sure it does. I know pain, Link. I deal with it every day. And I hope you can learn from where I went wrong."

The Hero turned back to him. "And what would you suggest?"

Talisman stared directly at him as he responded, "The pain we feel is a reflection of our minds. So long as we feel guilt, so long as we are afraid, so long as we have no confidence, we shall be haunted by our past. But once we confront it and deal with it, the pain will stop." He tilted his head to the side, the 'T' scarred on his face more visible. "It is not an easy task. Most cannot do it."

"No," Link said softly, his gaze dropping. "I'm sure they don't." He looked back up, leaving the moment behind and giving Talisman a determined expression. "I'll talk to Galen for you. I'll ask him to come speak to his mother."

The man inclined his head. "Thank you."

.

LoZ

.

Zelda sat cross-legged by the river, sharpening her dagger meticulously with a smooth rock. The water was a steady noise, white foam splashing along the banks. Sunlight played off of it in shimmers. A squirrel darted past her, and she could hear the noises of birds calling on the other bank.

Last night had been one of the best of Zelda's life, if not _the _best. Having privacy with Link, confessing their feelings, kissing him like that . . . the memories alone were enough to make her blush. And she had sensed through their bond that Link felt the same way. He'd been moved to an entirely different level on their date. Neither of them had ever loved someone like that, or had someone love them.

After they'd danced the two had finished the snacks Zelda had brought, talking idly until it was time to return to the cave. Which they did hand-in-hand, walking so close their shoulders brushed. And what followed was a very long kiss outside of Zelda's room before they both went to bed.

She bit her lip at the memory with a widening smile. _Link. _Had she ever known something more perfect than him?

_If only we would win this war and get peace! _Zelda thought with frustration. _Then Link and I can try a future together. We just need to get rid of Mordecai and get out of this cave. Oh, and I guess we'll also need to deal with-_

"Hey, Zellie!" came the voice of the very person she was thinking of.

"Mitch," she sighed, glancing behind her at the approaching man. "You were so curious as to what my secret mission was I'm surprised you didn't come by sooner."

He sauntered up to her, stopping and looking down. "I've been busy. Logon had me catalogue all our weapons and organize them. It was quite the task."

"I'm sure it was."

"So . . . what did you do? Did you succeed?"

She sighed, looking back down at her dagger. But she could see Mitch's broad, smirking face in it so she tilted the blade, getting a reflection of the trees. "Somewhat. I succeeded in the mission but if it will help us remains to be seen."

"You were supposed to locate someone helpful. Did you?"

"Yes, she's with one of the leaders for now."

"Hmm. Well, good job, girlie. You're a resourceful one," Mitch said.

Zelda paused, then glanced up to eye him suspiciously. He stared straight back with a pleased smile. " . . . Thanks . . ."

"Now about that kiss you gave Link-"

The princess stood up, stuffing her dagger in her belt. She turned to face him, snapping, "I don't want to hear it, Mitch. Link and I love each other."

Undeterred, he tilted his head to the side and asked, "And what am I to you?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "We're not even _friends_, Mitch."

He gave a fake pouty face. "Aw, I thought we were!"

Zelda felt Link's concern coming through their bond, but she pushed him away with quick and unconvincing reassurance. She wanted to have it out with Mitch here and now. Lay everything on the table so they could all move on. She needed to concentrate. Taking a calming breath, she held up her hands and said, "Alright. Tell me, exactly, what it is you want from me."

His smile wavered. "You don't know?" He put the charm back on, showing a row of white teeth. "Zellie girl, I'd like us to spend a night together."

She cringed. "Ugh. No, Mitch. I don't want that."

He blinked his dark eyes, seeming truly taken aback. "No one says no to me. Everyone wants to have sex with me."

"Well I don't," she replied evenly. "Someone said no to you. Too bad. Life goes on. Let's just leave each other alone from now on." Tired of the conversation already, she turned to go when Mitch's hand shot out and grabbed her arm tightly. Her head whipped around to stare at him, shocked and angry.

"You don't understand," he said, his voice low. "I _want _you. You are going to say yes to me."

Zelda's blue eyes narrowed and she growled out, slowly and warningly, "Let . . . go."

There was a pause that seemed to last hours but was only a few seconds before Mitch released her arm, stepping back. He gave a short laugh. "What, do you not want to hurt little Link's feelings?"

"_Link _is a good person," she spat. "Why would I leave him for you?"

"Is that what it is, then?" he said, his voice getting louder. "Link is the problem? I'd happily remove him from the Rebellion for us."

Zelda stepped closer to him, pointing a finger at his chest. "Don't you dare threaten Link! Not to me. The only thing that's keeping me from breaking your nose a second time is a sense of civility!"

"Oh? And where is that civility when you're kissing on your one-eyed tramp?"

With a snarl Zelda yanked out both her daggers and brought them in a fast arc at his head. He fumbled but managed to yank his broadsword out and block her attack. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out into the forest air, disturbing a group of sparrows and sending them flying.

The two held gazes, both their blades locked. Zelda was coiled with fury, her eyebrows drawn down over her eyes. Mitch's teeth were clenched, fire in his glare. Neither moved and neither gave up any ground. The seconds drew out as they battled their wills.

Zelda then stepped quickly back and disengaged her blades. Mitch stood there with his sword ready, watching for her next move. But she simply shook her head and said, "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." And with that she teleported away.

She materialized in her room and sat down heavily on her bed. Frustrated, she tossed her daggers aside and they clanged as they hit the rocky floor.

Why did Mitch have to be attracted to her? Why did she have to live with him in the confines of a cave? Why did Mordecai take over and ruin her whole life? It just wasn't fair. All she wanted was to be happy with Link. Was that so much to ask?

_Is that so much to ask? _she thought, glancing up at the ceiling and mentally looking beyond at the sky and the goddesses far above. "Is that so much to ask?" she snapped. She wanted to yell it, as if that would make the goddesses listen. But she didn't want to be bothered right now. There was only one person she wanted to see, and it warmed her heart to feel him coming toward her room.

"Zelda?" Link asked, pulling the blue sheet aside and stepping in. "I've been feeling . . . a lot of distressed emotions from you. Is everything okay?"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace that he returned. It felt good to hold him and be held by him. The princess took a long, deep breath, calming herself down. "Yes," she said into his shoulder, "and either I fixed everything with Mitch or I made it worse."

"Uh-oh. Did you guys fight?"

"Yeah. He persisted in sleeping with me and I turned him down over and over again. And then he threatened you and called you names and we almost fought for real." She sighed. "But I left."

Zelda felt Link shake his head before he pulled back, favoring her with an exasperated smile. "Oh, Zelda. Don't worry about what Mitch says. I couldn't care less what he thinks of me." He brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I don't like him bothering _you_, though."

"I can handle him. I've just never fought like that with him before and it made me so angry."

"What did you tell him?"

She grinned. "That he was nothing to me, that I'd never sleep with him, and that you and I are in love."

He leaned down and they shared kiss before he pulled back and stepped away. "I . . . learned a lot about Talisman today. And you really should know."

They sat down on her cot as he told her the story. That Talisman and Isra had had an affair, and Galen was their child. Which connected with what they already knew. Mordecai had found out and locked Isra in the Realm of Lost Souls. Then he and Talisman had fought, and Talisman had won.

"Isra must have changed her mind about Mordecai," Link said. "Found out how evil he was, or something. And so she told Talisman and they . . . connected." He shrugged. "That's my guess, at least. Talisman didn't go into any details."

"He never does," Zelda heaved a sigh, pushing her hair from her face. "Maybe if she gets her memory back, Isra can tell us everything. I really can't believe all this." She looked up at him. "You should go talk to Galen. Mothers and their children have a special bond, or at least I've heard. If her lover can't get through to her, maybe their son can."

"Galen's not going to like it," the Hero said. "He didn't even show up when I brought you back from the Realm of Lost Souls."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "But you're his friend. He'll listen to you."

Link nodded. "Yeah. I'll try." He gave her a smile and a kiss on her forehead before standing up. "I'm off see what I can do. Try to keep out of trouble while I'm gone."

Zelda grinned. "I shall try my best."

Link left her room and headed to the cavern Galen and Burning Joe shared. He really didn't want to have to do this, but he knew it needed to be done. He found their black sheet blocking off their room from the tunnel intersection. He slowly pushed it aside, peering in. "Galen?"

Their room was one of the biggest in the cave system, oval and in a slight _s _curve. Two cots sat on either side, their belongings lying underneath. The wall beside Burning Joe's cot was fully of scribbles and random words. The man himself was sleeping. Galen was reclining on his own cot, reading a book. He looked up when Link entered, greeting him with a smile. "Hey, Link!"

"Hi," the Hero sighed, walking in. "Can I . . . can I talk to you about something?"

Galen's hazel eyes flicked over the young man's face before he asked, "Did Talisman tell you?"

"He did."

The book closed roughly and Galen tossed it under the cot. "That wasn't his call to make, but I guess you know now anyway. Isra is my mother."

Link walked over and sat down on the bed. "I'm really sorry. That's . . . that's gotta be tough."

He shook his head, hurt and anger on his face as he said, "It's hard enough knowing you're a bastard. But with all the circumstances surrounding my birth . . . my mother imprisoned so soon that I don't remember her. My father taking a kingdom . . . It used to upset me a lot, you know? Not so much anymore."

Link thought for a moment before he said, "It might upset you even less if you got to talk to your mother. Hear what she has to say."

Galen glumly dropped his chin into his hand. "I know, I know. Talisman has asked me to talk to her."

"But you don't want to?"

"It's not that. It's just . . . that will change everything. For better or for worse. She might be amazing and I'll feel so much sympathy for what happened." His expression hardened. "Or she might disappoint me and I'll wish we'd stayed strangers."

"I've talked to her a little, and I've watched her," Link told him. "She seems like a really sweet woman. It's almost weird to think Mordecai chose her as a wife." He paused, reconsidering. "But I guess he wouldn't choose anyone who seemed like a threat."

Galen shook his head, strands of shaggy brown hair falling in his face. Link noted it was the same color as Isra's. "You have a point there. I really, really don't want to do this. I'm nervous just thinking about it. But . . . if she knows something that could help us, then I'll always live with the guilt that I didn't try to get the information from her." Slapping his hands on his legs, he stood up. "Let's be off."

From his sleeping position on the bed, Burning Joe stated, "You are growing up after all, Galen."

The young solider snorted, grinning. "Sure, sure. I'll be back, Joe."

He and Link headed out and made their way through the twisting tunnels towards Isra's cavern. They were both quiet as they walked, and Link could feel the tension coming from the other man.

_Did it work? _Zelda asked through their bond. They had been able to communicate with each other more easily since they'd started kissing; since they become a couple.

_Yes, _he sent back. _I'm with Galen right now going to talk to her. _

_Fantastic! Tell me all about it later._

_Haha, I'll be sure to. _

_I love you. _

A warmth washed through him, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. _I love you, too. _

Galen glanced over at him. "What are you smiling about? I'm about to go to trial!"

The Hero laughed, responding, "I'm just thinking about Zelda."

"Oh, well, don't let me interrupt you."

Link laughed and they walked further before stopping at Isra's room and exchanging glances.

"Do you want me to get Talisman?" Link asked.

"No . . . no. But would you come with me?" His gaze was pleading, worried.

"Of course I will." Link patted him on the back and the two entered.

Isra looked up from sitting on her cot. She gave a quick smile to Link before looking at the other man. Her smile dropped and she frowned. Her brow scrunched and for the first time the Hero thought he saw something change in her eyes.

"Hi," Galen began hesitantly, taking a few steps closer. "My name is Galen. I'm Talisman's son. And I'm-I'm your son. And, um . . ."

She stood up, her eyes widening. "My son?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, I know you don't remember, but-"

"No, no," Isra interrupted, coming over to him. She put her hands gently on his shoulders. "I think I do remember something. I do remember you as a baby."

Galen raised his eyebrows, a smile starting to form. "Do you?"

She brought one slender head to her forehead, her face scrunched up in intense concentration. "Yes . . . Just vague images, feelings. Sounds." She huffed in frustration. "Oh, why can't I get this?"

"It's okay." He took her hand and led her back to the bed. They sat down, side-by-side, the lantern light casting shadows and glows on their faces. "Let's work on this together. Tell me exactly what you're remembering."

After a few minutes of Galen and Isra uncovering memories together, Link excused himself. He went into his room and he waited. And after about an hour had passed, Galen showed up at his threshold, eyes alight with excitement and panting from an obvious run.

"Isra wants to see you and the other Rebellion leaders," he said. "She remembers everything."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A shorter chapter, I know, but pretty heavy with content. Please leave a review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry it's taken so long to update! A little thing called life has just been crazy lately and I think I'm finally getting a break. 8D**

**I had some people asking about Isra's amnesia and recall, so I thought I'd put a note here for any others who have the same question. Unless there is head trauma involved in amnesia, it's really a matter of finding the right retrieval cues for someone to regain their memory. A lot of research has been done over the emotional, physical, and psychological bond mothers and their children have. I'd recommend looking into it sometime – it's really intriguing! So it's likely that, if Talisman couldn't have gotten Isra to remember, her son could. But Isra's isn't a typical case of clinical amnesia, since she lost her memory from being pulled out of the Realm of Lost Souls. It might not even be right to call it amnesia but I'm sure the Hylians, like myself, would label it that for lack of a better term. **

**Thanks to Melkor44, Katia0203, Joseph Kuo, Macartyjr2, ZeLinkFanGirl, Mangageek26, Screen, Katie, Jay Foren, joshban13, Dreams the Hylian, thespiritmaiden, vermillion ruby, Kamil the Awesome, zelinkfan123, Gisela Cordero, Bean Zaeske, DawnAndNightfall, Blueberry-Waffles23, YukieClair, RhaedaLeeMire, Katara012, and DragonbladerX5 for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 28**

Isra's small cavern was full of the Rebellion's leaders: Impa, Logon, Link, Zelda, Talisman. Galen had even invited Burning Joe to come, and he sat crouched against the wall. The warm lantern lit their faces in orange and red, reflecting in their eyes. Isra sat on her cot, fiddling with her jewelry, but looking happier than Link had ever seen her. Galen was sitting beside her, watching expectantly.

"It started coming back slowly," she was saying, glancing at the floor. "And then it hit me all at once. It was a fairly strange sensation. It was like my memory had never been lost." She shrugged one shoulder. "I recalled the castle, my marriage to Mordecai, my . . . friendship with Talisman, and getting trapped in the Realm of Lost Souls."

Link almost wondered how much private information she would divulge when Talisman said, "You don't have to tell us any personal details, Isra. Only what you feel comfortable with and what you think can help us."

Her blue eyes flicked up to him. "I think I would rather tell everything. It was secrets that got me into this mess. I don't want any more of them."

"I'm okay with that," Galen replied.

Talisman paused, then sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I suppose it is best."

Impa looked at Zelda curiously, and the princess gave her a knowing nod.

"My marriage to Mordecai was arranged," Isra began. A small smile ran over her face. "I'm sure you all want to know how he could love anyone. He was wealthy, high in power, and my family was very sophisticated. I can't say we ever truly loved one another . . . but we were very fond of each other. I knew his strictness, his ambition, his self-centered view of things. But I didn't mind. He gave me everything I needed and wanted. And while I did not have power over him, I did over everyone else. Mordecai trusted me to make decisions. I suppose I was like another Talisman to him, only more intimate. He never did force me to give up part of my soul to that terrible Sword of Spirits. And he had no reason to suspect I would betray him. And I never did betray him in the way he would have been worried about. I never tried to steal his throne or the Sword. I never wanted more power." She huddled in on herself. "Even after I learned about how dark he could truly be, that still made me feel guilty. That I betrayed him in a way he never thought I would."

Link glanced over at Talisman, but the man had his golden hood down and his expression was hidden.

"It was never enough for Mordecai. He always wanted more power, more control, more land. He won it all through war. He promised me that, once he had an empire, the war would stop. And it did, but he had reached too far. It was too many people to control. Instead of dividing the governments or letting life go on, he tightened his grip. He wanted everyone answerable to him, or to one of his few generals. His daughter, Sephora, was one. Talisman was another. There were a few others who are long dead now. I had a lot of control, too. But Mordecai's laws became harsher and he dealt with rebellion more lethally. It was getting out of control. He ruled through fear. I felt that I was the only one of his 'generals' who saw something wrong in all this. That is, until I spoke with Talisman.

"Talisman shared my same sentiments. That there was an evil to Mordecai that was rampaging out of control. He was sending people into the Realm of Eternal Darkness with the Sword, or he was outright killing them. Our worry grew deeper, and we bonded over that. When I tried to voice my concern to Mordecai, he hit me and told me it was not my place to question him, or I would end up just like the others. Dead, or imprisoned. I was heartbroken, so I went to the one person I felt I could rely on. And Talisman was there for me the way no one else was. One thing led to another, and eventually we had an affair."

Impa and Logon tried to hide the shock on their faces, looking quickly over at Talisman. But the man was standing as still as a statue.

"Whoa," Burning Joe remarked. "This story is on fire."

Isra pushed her wavy brown hair back, continuing. "I became pregnant, and Mordecai suspected it was not his. We hadn't been intimate very often. When I did have the child, Talisman became very active in helping to raise him. Mordecai became more suspicious, and eventually I told him. I suppose I should have anticipated his fury, but it shocked me all the same. He and Talisman argued for hours. When night fell, I went to Mordecai in private to try and calm him down. But he used a magic medallion and locked me into the Realm of Lost Souls. That baby boy I had was Galen." She gestured to the young warrior beside her.

Galen flashed a grin.

"What was it like in the Realm of Lost Souls?" Zelda asked. "I went in to free you, but I didn't see anyone else. What's it like to be imprisoned there?"

"Awful," Isra sighed, her voice wavering with emotion for the first time. "It was an endless void of white. I was all alone. It felt like an eternity. I tried talking to myself, doing physical activities. But there was no sensation, so it became meaningless. I thought I was losing my mind. The knowing was the worst part. Knowing that my torture would never end, never change. And then," she gave a soft smile, "it shattered like glass. I lost consciousness and woke up in this cave."

"That doesn't sound like any fun," Logon commented.

"No fun, no fun," Burning Joe agreed.

"It wasn't." She shook her head. "You all do not have to worry about me feeling sympathetic for Mordecai. If any of the love I had for him didn't vanish in my life before the Realm, it's gone now. He has become a monster, and he needs to be stopped."

"So . . ." Link began, knowing so much rode on this one question he almost didn't want to ask, "do you know anything that could help us stop him? Help us destroy the Sword of Spirits?"

"Mordecai trusted me, but not that much," Isra replied. "He told me a little bit about it, just vaguely what it could do. I mostly saw first-hand its destruction. It's such a terrible necromantic blade. He found it by buying it off some dark sorcerer. Greed is an ugly thing." Their expressions fell but a mischievous smile crossed her face. "However, when Talisman and I were discussing ways to stop Mordecai's madness, I did some research on my own. I went through my husband's journal where he recorded notes about things. Nothing personal, nothing intimate. But things for him to remember about the kingdom he ran, about who was serving him closely, and about the weapons he had. He did write down the one thing that could destroy the Sword of Spirits permanently, and he had underlined it. I think he wanted to remind himself to be wary and lookout for this thing so he could see it coming. The information wasn't of any use to Talisman and I back then, but perhaps it is now." She glanced up at Zelda. "I think some of us are more then they seem."

"What is it?" Impa asked after a beat of silence.

"The Triforce," Isra replied. "The united Triforce can stop the Sword."

There was another pause of stunned silence before they all looked at one another, particularly at Link and Zelda. The two exchanged shocked and hopeful glances.

"We have two pieces of the Triforce with us," Impa stated. "But General Ganondorf has the third."

"I'll talk to him," Link said quickly, drawing attention to himself.

"You'll do no such thing," Logon retorted.

Impa nodded. "It wouldn't be safe."

"None of this is safe," Link responded. "Ganon won't hurt me, I can promise you that. I'm not sure where he stands with Mordecai, but I can at least give it a try."

"You haven't seen him in years," Talisman cautioned. "He might not be the same man you left."

The Hero smiled. "I'm hoping he's not."

.

LoZ

.

"This plan is brilliant," Zelda stated as she and Link made their way through the winding tunnels. "I almost can't believe _you _came up with it it's so brilliant."

"Hey!" he laughed. "Be nice. I know the generals better than anyone else, so I know how to work this situation."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Just before nightfall. It will be easier to sneak into Hyrule Field in the cover of darkness."

"Aw." She grabbed his arm and spun around him, ending up face-to-face and pressed close together. She blinked up at him. "I'm going to miss you."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you, too. But I won't be gone longer than necessary."

They shared a kiss and then Zelda said seriously, "Be careful, Link. So many enemies are out there."

"I'll be super careful. You know me." He winked his single eye. "And you be careful here with Mitch. I don't want to come home to a crisis."

She jutted her lower lip out in a pout. "I can't kill him while you're gone?"

He laughed, and they kissed again before he pulled away. "I have to go pack, and I believe you have some Sheikah training to attend to."

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "More teleportation practice. As if I haven't got it down already! I'll see you later, love."

"Bye, Zel."

Link watched her go and then headed towards his room. As he turned down the tunnel, he saw Megan leaning against the rocky wall by his green curtain. She gave a nervous smile as he approached, her red hair shining in the dim light.

"Hi, Megan," he greeted, slowing to a stop. "Do you need something?"

"Well . . ." she tucked some hair behind her pointed ear, glancing to the side. "Me and my friends were talking, and we were wondering . . . " her eyes flicked up to his face, "are you the Hero?"

He blinked in surprise. "What . . . What would make you think that?"

She shrugged. "You look like depictions of the Hero. You're fighting against evil and you're such a good warrior. Better than most of us, maybe all of us. And I've never seen the Master Sword in person, but I'd bet my last rupee that blade you carry is it."

Link looked to the side, but couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

Apparently taking his silence as an answer, Megan held up her hands. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody if that's what you want."

"It's not really that," he replied, looking back to her. "But there's a lot of responsibility and . . . importance riding on the person who calls themselves the Hero. And this rebellion isn't about me, it's about saving Hyrule." His smile turned lopsided. "So I don't really like to announce it."

She laughed, pushing off the wall. "I can't believe I'm alive to see a legend come to life. Don't worry, Link, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Megan." As she moved to leave, he said, "Wait a moment. I'd like to ask you something." As she stopped, he continued, "You came to the Rebellion with Mitch, right?"

She nodded. "I did. Me, Ruby, Tal, and Scout – goddesses rest his soul."

He gave a nod in memory before asking, "What was Mitch like before he came here? I know Zelda and I aren't the only ones he's bullied, but it's getting serious."

Megan let out her breath heavily, inclining her head. "Yes, I know. Mitch is . . . he's Mitch. He's the way he is and he doesn't care if anyone has a problem with it. Tal and I met him in Hyrule Castle Town. He was holding secret meetings with Scout and Ruby to protest Mordecai's rule. We all wanted to do something, but we didn't know what. Mitch was passionate about stopping Mordecai . . . too passionate. Some plans he suggested were ones that would put civilians in danger. When we called him out on it, he would shrug them off as 'necessary losses'. And he was all for capturing Mordecai and torturing him to death." She shook her head. "Extremely radical. We all stayed together, though, because there were only five of us and even if Mitch came across as . . . crazy . . . he was a man of action."

Link nodded, digesting her words. It was a short story, but revealed so much about Mitch's character. A man driven by passion so intense that he'd sacrifice innocent people. A man who didn't just want justice – he wanted vengeance. And his relationship with Zelda was testing the limits of Mitch's dark side.

"Do you know anything about his childhood? His background?" Link asked, wondering if he could get any further information to use.

"He was rather proud of his background, so he talked about a lot," she replied with a hint of exasperation. "He's an only child, grew up in a wealthier middle-class family. He went to a private school, but was kicked out for getting in fights. But he excelled in public school, despite discipline problems. Mitch bragged about the fights he'd won, which always struck me as odd. He'd been working at a small business that was shut down due to Mordecai when we met." She shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing too spectacular."

"Alright, thanks again."

"No problem, Hero."

Link went into his room and stuffed a small pack with some food and a canteen. He wore a dark green tunic and brown woolen pants that he tucked into leather boots. He kept his black gloves on and stuck a dagger in his belt, a bow and a few arrows were strapped to his back along with the Master Sword, and he fastened a forest brown cloak around him. And of course he kept the royal ring around his neck.

Sending a farewell burst of love to Zelda, which she quickly reciprocated, Link left the cave system.

It got dark rapidly as he made his way through the maze of the forest. It was a moonless night, concealing him in the shadows of the towering trees. He heard an owl in the distance and the buzz of insects. The air was cool and crisp, tinged with the scent of bark and dirt.

He knew the quickest way out of the woods and reached it within a few hours judging by the way the stars turned. He jogged out into the open expanse of Hyrule Field. A quick sweep of the area showed that he was alone, but he pulled his hood up just in case. If soldiers were out they would question him no matter what, but any passing citizens were likely to steer clear of someone whose face they couldn't fully see. Plus they'd be unable to give an adequate description of him.

Link alternated running with walking to save up his stamina. He drank some water from his canteen when he got thirsty, and judged his direction based on the sky and the landscape around him. Hyrule Field was a dark blanket under his boots, the mountains bordering him on one side.

It was dawn by the time he saw a small watchtower in the distance, lit in golden honey with morning mist rolling off of it. Exhausted from his fast travel, he staggered towards the wide road that led right past the tower. Soldiers in shining armor stood around, about five in total and likely more in the tower. Green hills waved in the distance that the road disappeared into.

At last a soldier spotted him as Link drew closer. "State your name and business to be allowed to pass."

Link sighed, keeping his hood up to look more threatening. He quickened his pace, drawing himself upright despite his tiredness. He snapped out, "My name is Step Aside and my business is Or Else."

The men exchanged glances, hefting their spears. "You're outnumbered here, sir. Comply or you'll be arrested."

Link raced forward, ducking under a spear swung by the only soldier who had fast enough reflexes. When another came to stop him he pivoted by and hooked his foot around the man's ankle, pulling up and sending him to the ground. Link broke into a full-out run when he was tackled from behind. He hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. The soldier also saw it fit to punch him a few times in the back.

"Stay down," the man warned.

Link did as he was told, whimpering from the cramps in his stomach. The knight on top of him wrenched his hands behind his back and snapped his wrists in shackles. He then got off of the Hero to turn him over on his back, his hood falling down.

The men glanced at one another as they took in the young man before them. "That's not him, is it?" one asked.

"He's got that black eye path," another offered.

"If it _is_ him, he's dangerous," one said, obviously a captain by the insignia on his armor. "Take his weapons."

Link made a show of trying to squirm away which he regretted when the soldiers pulled him back by his feet, causing his hands to burn against the grass. They took his dagger, his pack, and unstrapped his bow and Master Sword. He was yanked up to his feet, quickly frisked, and when no more weapons were found the captain said, "Now we're going to take you to see the boss and you're not going to give us any trouble, you hear? Any chance you want to try and tell us who you are now before things get ugly?"

Link regarded him with a glare.

"Very well, have it your way."

As he was forced to walk along the road with an escort of four guards, he heard one of the men whisper excitedly to another, "If it really is that guy we've just captured, I think we'll get promoted!"

They came to a carriage with one horse attached. A soldier mounted it while the other three went in the back with Link. He sat against the wall, watching the plains outside rise and fall as they travelled. The hours passed and a few times Link attempted to escape only to be shoved back down by the knights. He thought they were unnecessarily rough. And the carriage had a bad wheel which made the trip pretty miserable.

At last they rolled to a stop. Link was dragged out and taken towards a mansion made of stone and wood. It was three stories tall with chimneys that spouted gray smoke and the smell of roasting meat. A garden was spread around the grounds. It would have been quite a scenic place if it hadn't been for the large amount of soldiers that were on patrol.

They checked in with the guards at the door and were allowed inside. They passed through a grand foyer and went down a narrow wood hall lined with doors. Link noted the people that they were passing by. Many more soldiers, servants, maids, some people who appeared to be civilians. They were given curious glances, but everyone minded their own business. Link noticed some of the workers smiling as they did their jobs. Evidently people liked working here.

The captain unlocked a heavy metal door and Link was pulled down at spiraling staircase of stone. The light grew dimmer and the air colder. And after a short walk the dungeons opened up before him. In comparison to the dungeons at Mordecai's castle, these were well-maintained and very clean, although dark and a little smelly. He could only make out one other prisoner in a far cell.

The captain opened up the first cell on the right and Link was tossed inside. He hit the stone ground hard and rolled into a sitting position, watching as the barred door closed with a _clang. _

The captain locked it as he said, "We'll tell the boss of your arrival."

.

LoZ

.

The prophecy hadn't plagued Zelda's dreams for so long that it startled her to be once again plunged into that void of black. The oppression of that darkness was enough to make her huddle in on herself, desperately reaching for her bond and thus Link's presence. She was asleep, though, and he was far away by now. But she could still feel him on the edge of her consciousness, and that was comforting enough.

She'd often wondered about what this part of her prophecy meant. Visions seldom were clear, but she still had no idea what this darkness could mean. Was it a location? Or was it symbolic?

Before she could ponder it further fire sprang up around her, hot and bright. She couldn't make out any details other than the flames, so she wasn't sure if it was real fire she'd encounter in the future, or maybe it was a symbol for destruction.

Or perhaps she was over-thinking the whole thing.

And then Link was there, giving her that optimistic smile. The same age he was now, the same look. "It's going to be okay."

Obviously this was going to happen soon. Very soon. All these years of having that prophecy and wondering what it meant were coming to an end. It both relieved and scared her. Relief that her questions would be answered, and fear at what the answers were.

As the vision came to an abrupt end Zelda sat upright in her bed, panting. No matter how many times she had it, the vision never failed to give her an adrenaline rush powerful enough to wake her. She pushed her hair back, sighing.

It just didn't make sense. Despite the fact that Link had helped Mordecai and then turned on him, despite the fact that the Rebellion had gained two victories and was flourishing, and despite the fact that they now knew how to destroy the Sword of Spirits and Link was putting the plan into action . . . the prophecy was still the same.

And that made her worry.

.

LoZ

.

Acroff lounged in a chair that was far too big for even Ganondorf as he scribbled doodles on a piece of parchment. Morning sunlight cascaded through his window to pool on the polished wood floor. The room was wide and rectangular - his private courters. And he very much liked the space. At the far side was his bed and he also had a seating area and shelves full of, well . . . junk. Odd things that he would see at a market and decide he had to own. A rock that glittered, a necklace with fake gems so gaudy it was always amusing, a child's doll that looked like a cross between a witch and Sephora, a bottle full of sand art, fragrant incense, a collection of foreign coins, and on and on.

After he had moved out from his parents' home and joined the circus, he'd never had his own space. Never had his own house. So this beautiful mansion sat in the sprawling Eastern Kingdom seemed too good to be real. He amazed even himself that he liked to keep the whole thing clean and orderly. Perhaps he was a homebody after all.

After the brief encounter with Link on the watchtower, life had slowed to a steady routine. Sometimes it was peaceful. To be at ease in his home with people there to look after things and cook him the best meals. To not have to worry about anything. But then, in the back of his mind, was the knowledge that the Rebellion was out there, Mordecai's rule was being challenged, and as a general one day he'd have to choose a side. He already knew which side to choose, though. If only he knew where Link was.

A knock sounded at his door and Acroff put aside the scribbles and stood up. "Come in."

One of his captains stepped inside, giving a quick bow. "My lord General, we captured a young man trying to force his way past our southeastern watchtower. We've apprehended him and he's in the dungeons right now. General . . ." his voice dropped fractionally, "we believe he might be Link."

Acroff's body jolted as if an electric current had passed through, his icy blue eyes flying wide. A second later he had his composure back. It probably wasn't Link. Link was too good to get captured by border patrol. Still, this was something to look into.

"Take me to him," the white-haired man said.

The captain escorted him across the wide mansion and to the steps leading into the dungeons. They went quickly into the darkness, Acroff's mind racing with possibilities. The only light came from the torches, casting their dancing shadows against the wall. And just when Acroff decided this staircase was much too long they reached the dungeons and the Captain pointed to the first cell.

Acroff stepped up to it, peering through the bars. Leaning against the far wall, his hands shackled behind him, was Link. The young man favored him with a lopsided grin and Acroff realized Link had allowed himself to be caught. He wanted to talk.

Acroff flashed a quick smile before keeping his expression stony as he turned to the captain. "I'd like to talk to him privately in my courters."

"Yes, my lord General." The man quickly unlocked the cell and stood Link up. He grabbed him firmly by his arm and the back of his neck as they went back up the stairs and into the brightness of the mansion. They headed back to Acroff's room without a word, and once inside he picked up his Demon Staff, turning it idly over in his hands.

The white-haired man looked up. "You can take the shackles off, Captain. He's no threat to me. And please leave us."

The man looked worried, but said, "As you wish, General." He unlocked the bindings and left with a quick bow, shutting the door behind him.

Link and Acroff regarded each other, smiles hovering on their faces.

"It's been a long time," Link said.

"Too long," Acroff agreed.

There was a beat of silence before the general dropped the Demon Staff and raced over to Link, capturing him in an embrace. They both laughed.

"I've missed you!" Acroff exclaimed.

The Hero twitched in his friend's too-tight hug, replying, "I've missed you, too. I've missed you so much."

The man pulled back, keeping his hands on Link's shoulders. "Look at you! How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen," Acroff repeated, shaking his head. "It makes me feel old."

Link laughed, patting the man's arm. "You're still not as old as Ganon."

"Too true!" He skipped back a few feet, spreading his arms. "Welcome to my home! Although since you purposefully let yourself get captured and brought here, I have a feeling this is more than a hello visit."

"It is." He gestured to two white chairs that were facing each other. "Let's sit." As they settled into the cushions, Link continued, "I'm sure you know that the Rebellion has freed the Zoras and the Gorons. We were at a bit of a loss as to what the next target should be, so we took a wild chance . . . and it's paid off."

Acroff raised one eyebrow. I'm listening."

"Zelda went into the Realm of Lost Souls and freed Mordecai's wife, Isra. From her, we learned a way to destroy the Sword of Spirits."

Acroff didn't realize his mouth had fallen opened until he started to speak, "Y-You . . . Wow. That's gutsy, it really is." He tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you a little worried that you shouldn't be telling so much information to one of the Master's generals?"

Link laughed, grinning. "I know whose side you are on."

"Oh, really? I did lie to you to get you to help Mordecai."

"You've changed since then. We both have." Acroff noticed how the young man kept shifting in the chair, the furniture seemingly so comfortable it made him uncomfortable. He briefly wondered where Link had been living this whole time. Not somewhere luxurious, given how he was dirty and his clothes were rugged. It made him sad, almost.

"You don't know . . ." Acroff began, carefully choosing his words, " you don't know how worried Ganondorf and I were about you. Mordecai told us he sent you into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He never told us you escaped."

Now it was Link's turn to look surprised. "Oh . . . I'm sorry, Acroff."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. So," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "how can I help in destroying the Sword of Spirits?"

The blonde bit his lip as he grinned. "I knew you'd want to help. The united Triforce can destroy the Sword. I have Courage, Zelda has Wisdom, and-"

"Ganon has Power," Acroff finished. "You want me to teleport you there?"

"Yes. And I wanted to talk to both of you to see how you can help."

Acroff jumped to his feet, striding across the floor to fetch the Demon Staff. "Well then let's go! I haven't talked to Grumpy Gerudo in awhile."

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf had been sparring in the sandy courtyard of Gerudo Fortress when he received word that General Acroff was here to see him, along with a visitor. Normally when he would receive visitors he'd be sure to dress more sophisticated, but since it was just Acroff he kept his sparring clothes on – loose with padding on his shins and forearms.

He made his way into the shade of the fortress, the air still stiflingly hot. He turned a few corners until he came to the meeting room. For some reason, Acroff had requested to see him there. He shook his head. Always melodramatic and unpredictable. Of all the generals, why had Acroff been the one he saw eye-to-eye with?

Ganon pushed opened the meeting room door, greeted with a circular room that had low benches with dark red cushions on them, and banners painted with oils into Gerudo scenery. It smelled of the spice that was burning, allowing a twisting trail of smoke into the air.

On one of the benches sat Acroff with a wide, wide smile. And beside him sat Link.

Ganondorf was so stunned that he froze just inside the room. _Link_. It was Link. He hadn't seen the Hero in three years, had thought he was locked in eternal torment for most of that time. The only image he'd had of this older Link was from Acroff's description. But now he could see for himself.

He had become quite handsome, although Ganon had always thought he would be. He had the right features for it. There was a little bit of youth still clinging to his adult face, but his single eye was world weary well beyond his years. The Master Sword was strapped to his back, dirt stained his clothes and he looked like he hadn't had a good bath in awhile. But there was a smile on his face that brightened the area.

"Link," Ganondorf breathed, shaking his head. "You're all right."

"Yeah, I'm all right."

Before his pride could overcome his relief and joy at seeing the little boy he used to know, Ganon spread his arms and said, "Embrace me."

Link shot up off the bench and held the big man tight. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Ganon let go and both sat down on benches opposite of each other.

"What's going on?" the Gerudo asked.

"Link came to see me, let himself get captured and taken to my dungeons, the sneaky thing," Acroff beamed. "The Rebellion found a way to stop the Sword of Spirits."

"We freed Mordecai's wife from the Realm of Lost Souls," Link explained. "She told us how."

Ganon was impressed. He'd waited years for this moment. The right opportunity to strike at Mordecai. It seemed to have finally arrived. "How will we do it?"

"The Sword of Spirits can be only be destroyed by the united Triforce," Link told him.

The Gerudo let that sink in for a moment. They needed him. They needed his Triforce piece. Then he nodded. "I'll be happy to help. How will we make it happen?"

"We're not sure yet," Link replied. "The Rebellion's leaders wanted to wait until we definitely had your help. Although one idea we've been tossing around is an infiltration and attack."

Acroff glanced at the blonde. "It's going to have to be a good one to get into Mordecai's castle."

"Agreed," Link answered. "So we probably won't have anything solid for a few days."

Ganondorf said, "I'll give you one of the sacred Gerudo rings. It will give you, or whoever you send, free passage here to tell me your plans. Myself and my army will be at the Rebellion's disposal."

"I wish I had something awesome like that!" Acroff exclaimed. "I'll guess I'll just write you a note and put my silly seal on it. I think I could get my army to turn on Mordecai, but if not I'll just come."

Link laughed. "Thanks. That will help."

"Before you go running off again," Ganon said seriously, "I want you to fill me in on everything that's happened to you until today."

"Me too! Me too!" the white-haired man agreed.

The Hero felt happiness warm his heart. He had missed his two general friends. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed them until they were reunited. And even though the Rebellion was important, he knew it could wait a few hours while they talked.

.

.

.

* * *

**Pretty please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had a birthday on July 31****st****! And aren't the Olympics so fun to watch? 8D**

**Thanks to Katie, zelinkfan123, Macartyjr2, Lilneo, Wolfenampitheatre, Miss Ashlynn, Screen, Joshban14, DawnAndNightfall, ZeLinkFanGirl, Blueberry-Waffles23, Billyblue, Resha Tsubaki, vermillion ruby, and hawkeye-song for your reviews! **

**Thespiritmaiden: **I usually don't write characters like Burning Joe, so it was a challenge for me. He was originally my sister's idea and I was wary to put him in because I thought people wouldn't like him. I was very wrong. 8D

**DragonBladerX5: **Well of course authors like reviews! What's the point of writing if no one reads it? And despite the story traffic feature, we won't know what people think of it unless they review. For an author, reviews are priceless. 8D lol Well, I have the entire plot planned out, so I don't add any reader requests. As for humor, this is a dark story, not a comedy, so any humor is the product of the characters. If they choose to be funny, I write it down.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Mr. Miyamoto the Brilliant does**

* * *

**CH. 29**

"You're one sneaky, sneaky little Hylian," Zelda commented. "And you look so innocent, too. No one would ever suspect you of such underhanded tactics."

"Hey!" Link laughed. "Be nice. My so-called underhanded tactics have just given us a huge advantage."

She favored him with a smirk. "You did a mock fight with border patrol and let those silly soldiers think they'd just defeated a great warrior, let yourself be captured to get into the General's home, and then turned Acroff and Ganondorf against Mordecai."

He crossed his hands behind his head, leaning back on them. "All in a day's work."

Link had spent a few hours talking to Ganon and Acroff. It had felt good to spend time with them again. Link then left through the Southern Kingdom – Gerudo territory – to go back home. It was much faster than having to warp back to the Eastern Kingdom since the Rebellion cave was nestled beside the desert. He returned in the evening and filled everyone in on what had happened before going to sleep. He'd been so tired.

The next morning found him and Zelda sitting on the narrow ledge in the middle of a cliff face. The exit from the grand Bridge Cavern led here, with a spectacular view just over the tops of the trees. Some trees were still so tall they reached up further, blocking the perfect blue of the sky with a slab of brown and splash of green. They didn't get to go out here very often. The last time Zelda recalled spending any significant amount of time in this exit was when Talisman had joined the Rebellion and he'd explained things to her.

The wind scattered their hair, and Zelda pushed hers back automatically as she said, "This war is going to end soon, I can feel it."

He raised one eyebrow. "Easy there. Just because we have a good plan in place doesn't mean it's a done deal."

"It's not just that. I had that prophecy again. And that's you in it. That's you right now."

His smile faded as he thought this over. He looked out over the treetops that swayed in the wind, staying silent.

"Link?"

He sighed. "I don't know what to make of that, Zel. I'm not sure if I should be worried or relieved." He glanced over at her, picking up on her emotions. "But you're worried. Why?"

"It's . . . it's never changed. In all these years, that prophecy has still stayed the same."

A smile once again touched the corners of his mouth. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe not. Maybe we've always been destined to fail." She stood up abruptly and went back into the darkness of the cave. Link frowned, climbing to his feet and going after her.

"Hey, wait!" he called, his voice echoing inside the huge cavern. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

They were alone on this far side of the space, and didn't need to worry about being overheard. The ceiling rose so high and the floor dropped so low that they were invisible in the darkness. From the dim light coming from the sheeted exit, the walls sparkled, illuminating the natural bridge that spanned the vastness of the cavern.

As Zelda stopped and turned to face him, her arms crossed, he was puzzled at her sudden change in mood. He'd felt a shadow hanging over her ever since he got back, but she'd been nothing but happy so he'd dismissed it. But now that was all he could feel coming from her. Apparently whatever had been bothering her couldn't be held back any longer.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Is it that time of the month for you?" When her expression darkened he held up his hands and offered a guilty smile. "Kidding, just kidding."

She sighed, dropping her arms. "I've just been so stressed about the prophecy. I've been going over every worst-case scenario in my head."

"Oh, Zel, you shouldn't do that."

"I know!" she snapped, but panic and anxiety laced her voice and leaked through their bond. "But I can't be blindly optimistic. I need to look at the reality of things. And when I look at the reality of things, I remember that training exercise Impa had us do. Where I was being interrogated and you and a few others were going to be killed unless I told them everything."

Link was about to speak, then hesitated, watching her warily.

Zelda blinked eyes that shone with tears as she continued, "I was so upset after that exercise. Everything rested on the Rebellion, but I didn't want to let you get murdered. And ever since that day I've wondered. If something like that ever did truly happen, who would I choose? The Rebellion . . . or you?"

As tears spilled down her face he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug she returned tightly. Her body was shaking, so he rubbed his hand up and down her back in an effort to get her to calm down.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed. "That exercise was scary for me, too." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up, kissing her. "Everything will be fine, don't worry about that."

"No," she sobbed, shaking her head. "I love you so much, Link. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. And after I had the vision again, and was thinking of all the horrible ends that could come to us, I finally had my answer. I think . . ." her voice hushed to a whisper, thick with emotion. Link leaned his forehead against hers, to both comfort her and hear her better as she finished, "I think I'd choose you over the Rebellion."

He pulled back instantly, single eye widening. "Don't say that!"

But she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his forehead against hers again, shushing him.

"Don't say that," he repeated. "The Rebellion is important, you know that, Zelda."

"I know," she moaned. "But what is it really, Link? Another war marked in history. Another change in the royal family. More bloodshed. More political turmoil. More of the same that's always happened and always will happen. This," she moved one hand to rest over his heart, "this is unique. This is ours, and we only have one lifetime to savor it." _And I'm not going to lose you to anything, _she sent through their bond.

Link had no idea what to say. What to even think. She was wrong. And she was right. She was both right and wrong at the same time. So he did the only thing that was left to him. The only thing that would console her and, for a moment, erase their fears. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Zelda responded instantly, wrapping her arms around him. Their mouths worked together heatedly, and the emotion brought them both to their knees.

Link remembered the way the princess had kissed him during their first date, and he wanted to return the favor. He pushed against her and she complied, lying down on her back. Link kept his knees braced against the rocky floor. After all, bridge wasn't very wide. He put his elbows on either side of Zelda's head as they kissed, the noise of their heavy breathing echoing back to them.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Link placed a kiss on the edge of her jaw and then moved in on her neck. Zelda moaned and her nails dug into his back almost painfully, her legs kicking up to wrap around his waist.

Link felt too hot, but it was a good kind of heat. He was tempted to suck on her neck, but didn't want to leave a mark. That would be embarrassing, and take away her fierce look when she was in Sheikah garb. The mental image brought a smile to his face, though, and he settled for scraping his teeth against her skin once – causing her to gasp – before sitting back.

Zelda blinked up at him, looking a little dazed. "Mmmm. We should get off this bridge before we fall off."

"Agreed," he chuckled. When her legs unhooked from around him he stood, helping her up.

She smoothed down her tunic and ran her fingers through her hair, composing herself. She then eyed him. "You're a pretty darn good kisser, Linky-boy."

"Likewise, Your Highness. Though," he shrugged, "the bond helps."

She reached up, resting the tips of her fingers on his spine. "It does indeed." She ran her fingers up to the back of his neck, causing him to shudder.

"Hey now," he pushed her hand away, grinning. "We still have chores to do today and maybe Logon and Impa will have some kind of plan in the works."

"I hope so. I just want all this to get over with."

.

LoZ

.

Logon and Impa had nothing solid to offer yet. They were considering the benefits and the risks of several plans and trying to weigh their best options. And so, to ease the impatient tension building in the Rebellion and to give more fighting practice, they both decided to host an evening sparring tournament.

It was held in the main cavern so that everyone who wanted to could watch. And the majority did, packing themselves around the wide, circular room and allowing only a small space for the fighters. Which was all the better, because this sparring exercise was focused on speed and cunning. The object was to knock your opponent down. First to fall lost, with no weapons allowed.

They had never discriminated in any training exercises, but to give more people the opportunity to fight more rounds, it was divided based on gender and into two ages groups: older and younger. And the Gorons had their own separate slot.

The older women went first, but Impa had refused to enter, instead deciding to watch and give tips to the loser after each round. That tournament closed up in an hour and the victory went to a woman in her forties who had worked on a ranch most of her life.

Then came the older men, but Logon had followed Impa's lead and didn't enter. Talisman had no interest in fighting, either, and the victor was a man who had been a blacksmith.

The Gorons came next, fighting in their unique wrestling style. Galen watched, sitting on the sidelines. Isra sat next to him, seeming to enjoy the evening's festivities. She was dressed in something more appropriate at last: a gold-colored wool dress that she'd belted. Her gaudy jewelry was taken off and she only wore a shell necklace. Galen thought that she actually looked prettier in those clothes.

"This is good practice," Galen said, having to lean closer to her to be heard over all the excited shouts and cheers.

"Indeed," she nodded. "It requires a lot of skill to be used in a very short amount of time. Not all fighters are that adaptable."

A Goron went down amid applause, and Galen said, "I've been wanting to ask you this . . . what about Sephora?" Isra stiffened, and he continued, "You haven't talked about her. She is you and Mordecai's daughter. I just thought that was . . . odd that you didn't mention her."

Her shoulders drooped as she sighed, staring out at the next fight. "I had Sephora my first year of marriage to Mordecai, so I was very young. But the experiments he did on her . . . unnerved me. And she gained independence at such an early age. She was always her father's daughter, I suppose. We were never close, and I always saw her as an unnatural baby." She looked quickly to her son. "Not that I didn't love her and didn't treat her as any mother should. But she had the same qualities as Mordecai. I felt like I could never trust her, that she always had a secret agenda. Even as a small child she manipulated those around her. Mordecai adored that ability and urged her in it. So I was in a position to simply be wary of my own child."

Galen frowned. "You didn't try to . . . change her, or talk to Mordecai about it?"

Isra shook her head. "She was my husband's experiment. He made that clear not in words but in his behavior." She heaved a heavy sigh full of past frustrations and misery. "Which is why you were so much more special to me than Sephora was. You were untainted by that man."

As another Goron dropped heavily to the rocky ground, Galen turned his attention back to the tournament. He didn't want to make Isra think about things she'd rather move past, but he felt obligated to say, "I think you did the right thing. On all of it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

On the other side of the cavern, Zelda and Impa stood against the wall, watching. The princess was in her Sheikah garb, stretching out. She looked up to her guardian and said, "I'm going to dominate the young women's tournament!"

"I should hope so, or all my training will be for naught."

Zelda laughed, reaching down to touch her toes with ease. "I can't believe you didn't enter! You could have still given tips to people _and_ entered."

"My place is to lead."

"Yeah, but still. You could come mingle with us commoners once in awhile." She winked.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Impa replied, "I did volunteer to take the main entry watch in the woods tonight. Is that good enough for you?"

"That's great! Though I think the other two you're on watch with will feel intimidated."

"I dismissed the other two who were scheduled. I can handle the front all by myself."

Zelda straightened, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. "Oh, well, well. Aren't we too good?"

"You could handle the front by yourself, too, if you ever volunteered overnight."

The princess huffed, scrunching her face up in distaste. "No, thank you. I prefer my sleep."

The last Goron fell, announcing the winner as one of their leaders, Darunia. He pumped his large fists in the air, looking as proud and tough as only a Goron could.

"Well, I hope your sleep has served you well," Impa said. "Get in there and fight."

The young women's tournament progressed quickly. Megan lasted until about the middle, Ruby a little longer. Zelda easily defeated each opponent she came across, her Sheikah skills keeping her untouchable. She loved the feeling. The ability to dance around an enemy and knock them down with a quick kick, usually sweeping their legs out from under them. It was no surprise when she defeated the final opponent and claimed victory.

Next was the young men's tournament. Burning Joe refused to fight, but Galen got far before his quick attack was dodged and his own momentum caused him to lose his balance. A fact that his opponent took advantage of and pushed him all the way down. Zelda was proud of Link for each fight he won, and although she knew he was a strong fighter, she couldn't help but be nervous for him. She wanted him to win, and she could feel through their bond that he wanted to win. It was just a little tournament, yes. But to Link, it would validate his skills. It would give him confidence to face his enemies again, more specifically, Rolox. His past fears had hindered him their last fight. The scars he carried around that had never truly healed. What was it that the doctors referred to? Zelda dug through her memory before it came to her. Post-traumatic stress. She really couldn't blame Link in that department. Hearing his story had been hard enough, and dealing with his emotions second-hand through their bond was painful.

He had made a lot of progress, though. And he had been confident. But being chased by Rolox at Death Mountain had seemed to bring it all back. If he won this tournament, Zelda hoped it would give him the self-assurance he needed.

But as the fights wore on, Zelda noticed another strong fighter winning consistently. Someone who it seemed would make it to the finals with Link. And it gave him another reason to win.

Mitch knocked each opponent down with a brutality that made Zelda cringe. She hated that man. And she really hoped that Link put him down and ended this ridiculous situation. It seemed her discussion-turned-argument with him the other day hadn't done any good. Maybe this would.

Zelda sat with her legs crossed at the edge of the crowd, Impa by her side. She hunched forward, her elbows on her knees, as the last competitors were eliminated and the remaining two were, predictably, Mitch and Link. An excited chatter stirred up as they both stepped into the clearing, eying one another. The two young men's fighting skills were well known. The audience was eager for a good match-up.

Zelda bit her lip and sent _Take him down, Link. _

He didn't remove his single eye off Mitch as they circled each other, but he sent back a determined _I intend to._

Mitch made the first move, doing a fast lunge at Link's middle. The blonde spun out of the way, eliciting a cheer from the crowd. He then did a counter kick. Mitch pulled back, but the kick still caught him, though not with enough force to knock him off his feet. The two stepped apart again, waiting for the right opportunity.

They held still for several seconds amidst the energy from the other rebels. Link made like he was going to charge but stopped, causing Mitch to jerk reflexively. Obviously not liking to be faked, he stepped left and then ran right, his fist swinging. Link ducked underneath and drove his elbow into the larger man's back. Mitch whipped around with a vicious backhand. Link ducked again, almost too late, the breeze from the attack stirring his hair.

Mitch made a grab for him, but the Hero danced out of the way, his arms out so that he was ready for anything. Which proved handy when the larger man sent a direct punch that Link slapped to the side, the sound ringing out into the cavern.

Zelda didn't realize she was squeezing her knees with sweaty hands as she watched the two send attacks and dodge or block. Mitch's face was twisted in fury, but Link's was calm, only his eyebrows that were pulled together showing his concentration. She noticed that Mitch continually tried to get Link from his blind side, but the Hero was far too experienced now to ever let that be a problem.

Just when Zelda was thinking that Link was in no danger, Mitch got behind him as he finished up a kick, wrapping his large arms around Link's waist and pulling the blonde off the ground. A gasp sounded from the crowd. The Hero grabbed hold of Mitch's arms but didn't try to struggle. He was waiting to see what his opponent's move would be.

Mitch decided to go for brute strength and tossed Link roughly into the air. If he didn't land on his feet he would lose. A cry escaped Link as he flew toward the floor. But he arched his back, pushed off the ground with his hands, and flipped to his feet. Amidst loud clapping from the spectators, Link raced toward a startled Mitch, faked a punch, and snapped a kick into his side. The man staggered and brought his fist around, but the Hero knocked it upwards with a front kick.

Zelda held her breath as Mitch stumbled, grasping his wrist in pain. Then Link did three consecutive attacks with lightning speed, each one making a loud _snap _as he made contact. He slammed his palm into Mitch's chest, turned into a side-kick that hit his hip, and then dropped into another turn that swept out his legs. All of this happened within two seconds.

Mitch hit the ground hard on his back, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him.

Everyone cheered, clapping and smiling. Zelda jumped to her feet and ran over to Link, capturing him in a tight hug. It may have seemed a little dramatic to everyone else, but Zelda knew what this victory meant. Over Mitch, and for Link's confidence. The Hero was grinning as he spun her around, caught up in his adrenaline enough to kiss her. Whistles sounded.

At the noise of a growl Zelda turned around, looking down at Mitch. He was slowly sitting up, his glare shooting daggers at the two. She still had a hand on Link's chest, and she could feel the rise and fall of it as he panted, his heart still pounding from the fight.

Mitch climbed to his feet and a hushed silence fell over the main cavern. In her peripheral vision, Zelda noticed Impa standing and taking a step forward. Mitch looked like he was about to pounce. The princess almost thought she saw him leaning forward . . .

And then Impa stepped in between, saying, "That concludes our tournaments. Congratulations to our five winners, and to everyone who got far. For those that didn't, please take my and Logon's suggestions to heart. It will take no less than perfection to bring down Mordecai." As the rebels slowly began filing out, some still glancing back at the scene, Impa looked at Mitch, her amber eyes narrowed. Her voice was hushed but stern as she said, "You need to leave them alone. I'm not going to tolerate this in my Rebellion."

The man sneered but turned and left, shrugging off those that reached out to him in congratulations.

"Thanks, Impa," Zelda said. "But I don't think this public display is going to fix anything."

"It might," the Sheikah stated, watching Mitch's disappearing back. "Perhaps Link's show of dominance will stop any further challenges." She looked back to them. "But it's late. You two get a good night's sleep. We're going to be working hard from here on out."

Link saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

The two keepers of Triforce pieces left the main cavern and made their way into the Southern Neighborhood. As they travelled the crowds thinned as the rebels went into their own rooms. Link's room was rather far off, and so by the time they reached it there were only a few other rebels walking about.

Arms around each others' waists they pushed aside the green sheet and went in. Link rekindled the lantern as Zelda sat down on his cot, crossing her legs. She watched his back as the light burned brighter, but as he took some time to adjust it into a good position for when he slept, she got impatient and pulled at his sleeve, "Get over here!"

"Hey!" he laughed as they both tumbled onto the bed, having to lie tight against each other to fit.

"I'm so proud of you," she said into his neck. "You finally got a chance to do to Mitch what I've been aching to do myself!"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "I would have enjoyed doing more, trust me. But I guess that's not very Hero-like."

"No," she acquiesced. "But then again, a job of a hero is to put bad guys in their place."

"Hopefully we'll get to do that soon with Mordecai. Ganon and Acroff's help should give us the edge we need."

She nodded, their legs tangled. "You didn't put that Gerudo ring and Acroff's note somewhere they can be stolen, right? Or lost?"

Link chuckled. "You worry too much. They're with my clothes under the cot. They won't get lost there, and if someone is doing that much digging then it will be pretty obvious."

Satisfied, Zelda lapsed into silence, feeling the Hero's contentment drifting through their bond. She reminded herself she needed to go into her own room – she was getting tired – but it was difficult to leave this moment. This absolute perfection. And with that thought she became more aware of just how _close _Link was. She could hear his rhythmic breathing, feel the warmth coming off of him, and smell the skin of his neck. A fire ignited in her and she began to caress his sides, kissing his throat gently and slowly.

He moaned. "Oh . . . no, Zelda. It's too late. We need to sleep."

She giggled softly, her fingers following the angles of his body as they ran from shoulder blade to hip. "I'll trade you in for sleep any day."

He buried one hand in her thick blonde hair, the other grabbing her leg to lightly squeeze. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only noise being quiet moans and the noise of Zelda's lips on his skin. She loved the way his fingers felt as they massaged her scalp, and his hand on her leg burned in a good way.

Then he was sitting up and pushing her back. "Okay, okay. You're getting me so worked up I'll be up all night."

Zelda reluctantly stood, smiling. He had a point, she knew. They needed to be in top condition for the attack, and she was very worn out from the tournament. "Fine, then. But as soon as we get some private time that isn't taken up by Rebellion duties, we need to pick up where we left off." She cupped his cheek as he beamed up at her, hair a mess and face flushed. She leaned down, her voice dropping to a whisper as she said, "And I'll remember I left off right . . . here." She planted a kiss just underneath his jaw.

Link groaned, pulling her face up for wet kiss. "I love you too much. This has to be unhealthy."

Laughing, they both walked over to the exit. Zelda stepped into the hall, smoothing down her hair. He put his hands on the wall on either side of the threshold, his head tilted as he gazed at her. "You're so beautiful, Zel. I'm going to be counting the hours until I see you again."

She blinked, feeling her heart swell at his words. "Until tomorrow, Hero." She took his chin in one hand and gave him a long kiss, ending it by catching his lower lip between her teeth and pulling on it.

"Get a room," Logon's voice sounded from further down the hall.

Zelda laughed, stepping back. "Goodnight, Link."

He watched her go with a love-struck smile. Turning back to his room, he changed into some sleep clothes. A white shirt and dark green pants. The material was thin and loose, and it was as close to comfortable as the Rebellion could get. He kept the royal ring hung on black cord still around his neck. It felt like a symbol of he and Zelda's love, and he didn't want to take it off.

Link settled down onto his cot, pulling the blankets around him. He hadn't had a nightmare in awhile, and so he fell asleep in peace, the taste of Zelda still on his lips.

.

LoZ

.

The forest was dark and Mitch cursed inwardly whenever he'd walk into a thick brush, the branches snagging at his brown pants. His arms were crossed tightly over his broad chest, his mouth fixed in a scowl. The breeze that ruffled his close-cropped brown hair was almost cold, but there was an angry fire in him that kept him warm.

He couldn't believe it. First Zelda's passive rejection had been amusing. He liked girls with spirit. And he was willing to play that game until he finally got her. But then she'd become serious with that . . . that . . . _kid! _A one-eyed, blonde haired, skinny little orphan. It was completely degrading, that's what it was. Zelda's rejection would have made him upset, sure. He probably would have let it go for awhile. He never got rejected, after all. But to be turned down for _Link? _It was insulting.

And the audacity of Zelda when they had argued still angered him. She'd told him he was _nothing _to her! Nothing! To be reduced to that was undignified, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Mitch glanced up once at the trees. He knew guards were out, but they didn't bother anyone of their own members who went in and out at night. Still, he didn't want to be seen like this, so he walked faster to put more distance between himself and the cave.

Zelda's argument had made him furious, but tonight was the last straw. Link defeating him in front of everybody . . . he couldn't even bare to dwell on it. It made him too angry. He had to do something about this. Something to salvage his reputation and put Link and Zelda back in their place. He racked his mind for ideas.

A growl up ahead stopped him short, his eyes widening. Fisting his hands, Mitch looked around the shadows, trying to see what animal he had approached.

There was a viscious snarl and something slammed into Mitch. He was knocked onto his back, claws digging into his chest deep enough to draw blood. The weight pushed him down further, and he was about to shout an alarm when a deep, rough voice said, "Don't move and don't scream, or I definitely will kill you."

Mitch blinked in shock, staring up at his attacker. It was . . . a man. Some kind of man. He had claws on his hands fangs in his mouth, and spikes protruding from his back. But the black hair, dark eyes, square jaw, and strong body were those of a man.

"What in Hyrule ?" Mitch gasped. Then he realized. "General Rolox!"

The fangs gleamed in the dim starlight as the general smiled. "That's right, rebel. And if you don't show me the way to your hideout and help me get inside, I'll kill you really, really slowly, then find the way inside myself. It's your choice."

Mitch's mind locked before racing, trying to find a way out of this situation. He couldn't let himself get killed, but he couldn't lead Rolox to the Rebellion. Although he didn't know who this crazy guy thought he was. There were too many rebels; he'd be defeated. Hopefully not before he had the chance to kill Link, Mitch mused, but still there was little point in –

An idea clicked into place. A perfect, insane, brilliant idea.

"I'm waiting," Rolox warned.

"Maybe we can help each other," Mitch suggested. "Get off of me and I'll tell you."

A warning growl sounded. "Do I look as stupid as you? If you have an arrangement, you'll say it on the ground. And if I don't like it, I'll kill you."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Mitch said, "You want the Rebellion. I could show you our hideout, but it won't do you any good. We have guards all over; I'm surprised you haven't been spotted yet. The warning will be raised before you even get inside. And then, there are near a thousand rebels. Even a general as skilled as yourself couldn't kill them all." He saw a flicker of hesitation in Rolox's gaze, so he pressed on, "Plus we live in a maze underground. We know it perfectly, but you'd get lost within in minutes. You'd be going to your death."

Rolox sneered. "I didn't come here to kill every rebel. I came to kidnap one and bring him or her to Mordecai as ransom."

Mitch smiled. "My argument still holds. You wouldn't make it inside, much less to where everyone important is. But, what if I bring out one of our leaders and give him to you?"

Rolox looked as if he was about to laugh, but then he hesitated. He appraised the man under him, his claws digging in enough to cause Mitch to wince. Then he asked, "Why would you betray your ally?"

"He's not my ally," the rebel snapped. "I hate him. He's the one thing standing between me and the girl I want. Plus he completely humiliated me in front of _everyone _today. I would have killed him myself if there hadn't been so many people."

Rolox frowned deeply, looking unconvinced but evidently thinking it over.

"Look, you have nothing to lose," Mitch said. "If I go in there and don't come back out, you could still find it yourself. If I raise the alarm you're far enough away to escape. You already know you're close to our hideout, so you could easily find it again. You're risking nothing here."

"Except to put all of you on alert to an attack," the general growled.

"We've had enemy soldiers stumble close to us on a few occasions. So we're already on alert for an attack." He sighed, trying for nonchalant. "Killing me will gain you nothing. But if I bring Link out to you-"

"_Link?!" _Rolox pulled slightly back, stunned.

Mitch frowned. "Yeah, Link. Blonde, has an eye patch. You might have seen him in our attack on Death Mountain."

He could see the sudden interest take hold of Rolox, his dark eyes looking to the side as he thought this over. Then he turned back to Mitch. "You go in, you knock Link out, tie him up, and bring him to me. And if I find out you've lied to me, then once we do get a hold of you rebels your death will be the most painful one in history."

"Sheesh," Mitch said, the general climbing off of him. "You're heavy on the threats. I'll get him. Like I said, you're doing me a favor here. I want him gone."

Rolox threw him a coil of rope and a small bottle with green liquid inside. "That stuff is potent, will knock someone out with a single whiff. Don't smell it yourself."

Mitch hooked the rope on his belt and gingerly put the bottle in his pocket. "Got it. I'll be back shortly." He turned his back to the general and made his way towards the cave. As he walked, he glanced up at the trees and tried to find the guards. Usually if one knew where to look one could spot their shadows. But there was nothing. Frowning, Mitch turned his attention back to the cave as he went inside.

Now, how could he make the most of this situation? He could let Rolox kill Link, then kill Rolox himself. He'd be a hero for stopping a general, and Link's death would look like Rolox's fault. Though trying to kill the general on his own with no weapons seemed risky. And if Rolox noticed he'd brought a weapon back out, well, he'd be dead for sure. Or he could hand Link over and no one would know what happened. But then he wouldn't have restored his reputation. Perhaps he could say he saw Rolox take Link? That wasn't good enough, though. What if he just . . . followed Rolox for a little while to see where he was going? Then he could sell the story that he witnessed the general kidnapping Link and he followed just long enough to see where he was being held. Then he'd be a hero for being so brave and likely Link would be dead when they found him.

. . . Wouldn't he? Rolox had seemed very interested when Mitch mentioned Link. Perhaps they wanted him for more than just ransom. And that very idea was ridiculous, anyway. The Rebellion wouldn't risk itself for one man, no matter how great of a fighter he was.

Mitch sighed as he made this way through the tunnels. It was a complicated situation, that was for sure. He'd have to play it as it went along and make the best decision.

Mitch came to a stop before Link's room, looking up and down the corridor to make sure he was alone. Then he grabbed the bottle in one hand and silently stepped inside. Link was sleeping under a layer of blankets on his cot, seeming completely relaxed. He didn't have his eye binding on, and for a moment the man was stunned at the scar on his face. What had happened? That wasn't the kind of wound you got in battle, someone had done that to him on purpose.

Mitch crept right up to the bed and pulled the lid from the top of the bottle. Holding it away from him, he slowly moved it under the blonde's nose.

Link's eyes snapped open and focused on Mitch. He made to bolt up but the larger man's hand grabbed his head and slammed it back down, shoving the bottle against his face. Link reached up and grasped Mitch's wrist . . . and then went limp, his eyes rolling back.

Heart pounding, Mitch put the bottle away and grabbed the rope. He tied Link's ankles together and then his wrists behind his back. And just in case he woke up, Mitch took his black eye binding and gagged him with it.

Looking around again, paranoid, Mitch picked Link up and slung him over his broad shoulder. He jogged from the room and down the tunnels. Curving, twisting, turns . . . why did the cave system have to be so big! He kept glancing at his surroundings, sure at any moment he'd be spotted.

At last he jogged out into the woods. He peered again at the trees, but there was no one. Only slightly relieved, he headed towards where Rolox was.

He got about halfway there when Impa's voice behind him said, "Mitch, what do you think you are doing?"

He froze, heart leaping into his throat. He turned around, seeing her muscular form almost completely blending into the shadows. She was just standing there, staring at him, but he knew she could burst into an attack at any moment.

"I . . ." Mitch fished for something to say.

She started walking forward, her expression hard. "What are you doing with Link?"

He held up a hand, trying for peace, desperately searching for a good explanation. And then a dark shadow shot down behind her and she cried out, dropping to the ground. Rolox stood up, his claws bloody. Impa writhed, holding her side.

But instead of attacking again, Rolox snapped, "Let's go," and took off running.

Mitch stumbled back a few steps, making eye contact with Impa, before turning and following. When he caught up with the general he asked, "Why didn't you kill her? She'll go back and tell-"

"That's the point!" Rolox snarled. "What good is holding someone for ransom if no one knows that's what is going on?"

"She saw me!" Mitch gasped.

"Your problem, not mine."

As they traversed through the woods, they went in the direction of Rolox's Western Kingdom. Mitch soon became lost in the darkness, just trying to keep up with the fast half-beast shifter. After a few hours of thinking that he had just doomed himself, he realized he could still salvage the situation. He could play like he'd purposefully gotten Rolox to trust him so he could kill the general himself. Or, perhaps, even kill Mordecai. It was a real possibility. And Mitch knew that was the _only _way he'd get back into the Rebellion and with Zelda. If he went back now, well, it wouldn't be good.

"Where are we going?" Mitch asked, panting.

"To my nearest outpost to get transportation to Hyrule Castle." He glanced back. "And you're coming with me."

_Good, _Mitch thought. "I can't go back now that she saw me."

Rolox said nothing, and they ran through the mountains, further and further from the Rebellion.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda wearily opened her eyes, frowning. What was that she'd just felt? Through her sleep-muddled mind, she searched for what had awoken her. Oh, yes. That jolt of fear from Link.

She lied there a moment, feeling through their bond. Nothing anymore. It was probably another nightmare. She sat up, pushing her hair back from her face. The lantern light had died almost to darkness, an ashy smell still clinging to the air.

Should she go check on him? She always did, and he always told her to stop worrying. She couldn't help it, though. She hated the nightmares he'd have. Waking up sweaty and panicked. Though it felt fine through their bond now. Perhaps he'd awoken before the nightmare could run its course.

Satisfied, she lied back down and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. She let herself doze a little bit, the warm embrace of sleep beckoning. She reached once more for the bond, just wanting to check on Link.

And another frown crossed her face. There was something wrong. Link didn't feel right. She wasn't sure what it was, but she'd never felt it from him before.

Not wanting to get too panicked, Zelda climbed out of bed and pulled a black robe on over her sleep clothes. She went out into the hall and made her way towards Link's room.

_Link? _ she asked into the bond, hoping it would wake him up.

Nothing.

Feeling the cold hand of worry creep up, she picked up her pace until she came into the tunnel Link's room stemmed from. She hurried over to the green sheet and pulled it back.

Link wasn't there.

Zelda walked into his room, looking around. It would seem like he had left, but the bond was telling her otherwise. Plus his shoes were still there. She crouched down to peer underneath the cot. All of his clothes were stacked in their piles, the Master Sword behind them. He wouldn't have left the cave in his sleep clothes or without a weapon.

Panic truly did grab hold of Zelda then. And she spun around to race from the room and find Impa. Her bare feet slapped against the rocky floor as she ran through the main cavern and out into the woods.

"Impa?" she called, looking around. "Impa?"

She cursed as she stepped on rough roots and plants. Movement to her left caught her attention and she turned, seeing someone staggering towards her.

"Zelda, help," Impa groaned.

The princess ran forward and put her arm around the Sheikah. "What-" she stopped when she saw blood soaking the side of her clothes. "Oh, Impa! Let's get you to Jim Goro."

The woman was doing her best to keep her composure through obvious pain. Her voice was tight as she said, "Zelda, Rolox was here. He's the one that attacked me."

"Rolox?" the princess gasped, looking over her shoulder.

"He's gone," Impa answered as they stepped into the cave. "He left with Mitch."

"Mitch?!" Zelda pulled her guardian into East Tunnels. She shouted, "Jim Goro! We need help!" Then she looked back to Impa. "What was Mitch doing? And Impa, I can't find Link. Did you see him?"

Impa met her stare, her eyes shining with a different kind of pain. "Zelda . . . Mitch kidnapped Link."

The young woman almost stopped in her tracks, her eyes going as wide as two full moons. Her mind locked, not accepting that possibility. "Wha . . . What?"

Impa nodded. "Link was tied up and unconscious over Mitch's shoulder when he and Rolox ran off."

Zelda's legs almost gave out, and she was thankful as she saw the Goron rushing towards them. He said something, but she didn't hear it. Impa slipped out of her grasp as Jim Goro picked her up and carried her into the medical cavern. She saw Impa looked at her, say something, but she didn't register what.

Slowing sitting down, Zelda reached out for the bond once more. It still felt wrong, and now she knew why. Link was alive, but he was unconscious. And he was being taken farther and farther away from her . . . into the enemy's hands.

.

LoZ

.

It was a long trip to Hyrule Castle, especially going by carriage. A soldier was driving, and Rolox had himself and Mitch sit up front to watch Hyrule Field passing by. No one was allowed in the back where Link was. It was just a few hours ago that he'd woken up, and he continually caused noise. Thumps and pounds and scrapes and muffled screams. But he couldn't break out. Not from the carriage or from his bindings. Before they'd gotten into the carriage – and well before Link had woken up – Rolox had changed the rope for metal shackles.

Mitch was a little surprised at Rolox's brutality. Link didn't even know where he was or who had taken him, and the general wasn't going to change that anytime soon. He hadn't been given any food or water. A part of Mitch admired Rolox for his tough tactics. Another part of him still knew the general as the enemy and was disgusted.

And there was still his problem. He'd had no openings to attack Rolox. He was going to have to wait until they were in the castle. After all, when people felt they were safest was when their guard was dropped the most. Perhaps he'd even get a chance at Mordecai. Rolox had had a letter sent on horseback to tell of their arrival.

It was the next day when they finally came to Hyrule Castle. Link had quieted down, and Mitch was thankful for that. All the noise had made him feel . . . uncomfortable. The town was dreary and dirty, the citizens watching them with haunted eyes. Those who recognized Rolox quickly ran off.

They passed through an iron gate and up the road to the castle. Its towers rose high into the cloudy sky. A group of soldiers stepped forward to be of assistance.

Rolox lightly hopped from the carriage. He pointed to one knight. "You take this man-" he gestured to Mitch "-up to see the Master. I'll be there shortly."

Mitch looked between the knight and Rolox as the general went around to the back of the carriage. "What . . . am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him what you told me," Rolox responded gruffly.

Seeing that he didn't want to be bothered, Mitch allowed himself to be escorted into the castle. It was surprisingly dark inside, and they went through the halls and up stairs until they came to the double doors of the throne room. Mitch braced himself as the doors opened and he was ushered inside.

Mitch's breath was stolen by the majesty of the room. It was huge, with an arched ceiling that had paintings of the goddesses on it. The walls were alternated with thick stone columns and long windows through which it seemed all of Hyrule was visible. In the center of the room, on a raised platform, was a golden throne. And on that throne sat Mordecai.

Mitch swallowed, then did a quick bow. There was no use in arousing the man's anger now. He needed to be trusted. "Master," he said.

Mordecai tilted his head to the side, studying him. He had a very sophisticated look about him, not at all what Mitch had pictured. He had black hair that was smoothed back, somewhat handsome, but with an 'M' scarred into the side of his face. The rebel was taken aback by that. Link had a letter scarred into his face, too.

"And who are you?" Mordecai asked conversationally.

"I'm Mitch," the man replied. "Rolox sent a letter . . ."

"He did, indeed. He said you are a rebel who helped capture Link and bring him here. He said you hated Link and that he was standing between you and a girl." The barest of smiles twitched at his lips.

Mitch felt anger boil inside of him. He wouldn't tolerate this kind of condescension. Mordecai might think his hatred to be childish, but there was so much more going on. "I have my reasons, Master," he spat. "I want Link gone. I would have done it myself if it wouldn't have put me at odds with the other rebels."

"And yet now you find yourself here instead of there."

"Yes. I was spotted by one of our leaders escaping."

Mordecai stood smoothly, and Mitch noticed a dark sword hanging from his hip. As he walked down the steps, the Master asked, "Who is it that Link loves? Who is the girl you are trying to get?"

Mitch hesitated, but couldn't see anything wrong with telling the truth. "Her name is Zelda."

"Oh?" Mordecai raised one black eyebrow. "And does she love him?"

"It seems that way," he snorted.

"Interesting." Mordecai made it to the floor, his hands clasped behind his back. "You did a good thing for Hyrule. You may not see it that way now, but it serves the greater good."

Mitch held his gaze levelly, not responding.

Mordecai wasn't sure what to make of this young man. He certainly was dirty enough to be a rebel, but seemed to have a seed of darkness inside of him. He wouldn't have betrayed his own, otherwise. And though the boy seemed to have a good dose of fear at his presence, he wasn't backing down. There was a self-confidence in his gaze, a challenge in his stance.

The doors opened and both turned to see Rolox dragging a struggling Link. His chains clanked together with his movements, his muffled grunts echoing to the high ceiling.

Rolox shoved Link to his knees a few feet from Mordecai. "Master, I've brought what you have requested."

Link's eyes were wide as he stared up at the man, but his eyebrows were pulled down into a glare. He was breathing hard, the sound seeming too loud. He appeared to notice someone else standing there and glanced at Mitch . . . then recoiled, openly staring in shock.

Mitch couldn't help it. This moment was too good. He leaned down, sneering as he said, "That's right, Link. You lost."

The Hero tried to say something, but his words were garbled from the gag.

"You should never have challenged me," Mitch continued. "Not for Zelda, and not in front of everybody. I always win in the end. I always get what I want. Which, this time, will be your defeat and Zelda." He grinned.

Link made to lunge forward, but Rolox grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him back.

Mordecai cast a sideways look to the young man. He was smirking down at their captive, seeming so very pleased with himself. Too pleased. This was Mordecai's victory, not a rebel's. And he hated the fact that it was a rebel who had helped out. An enemy. This needed to be rectified.

He slid the Sword of Spirits from its sheath and with a quick strike cut off Mitch's head. Link screamed as the body fell to the ground in a splatter of blood.

Mordecai nodded to the guards posted at the door. "Have this cleaned up." He looked to Rolox. "Take Link down to his . . . favorite place and leave him there. We need to push ahead with our plans."

"Yes, Master," Rolox responded.

Mordecai smiled at the distressed Hero. He reached down and trailed his fingers along his cheekbone. Link flinched but didn't move. Mordecai reached the traitor 'T' scar and traced it, saying, "Welcome back, Link. Welcome home."

.

.

.

* * *

**Please review to help me breach 400! **


	30. Chapter 30

**The inclusion of this chapter makes this story over 200,000 words!**

**Thanks to joshban14, erico637, Melkor44, Transcendent Oddity, hlf1495, Miss Ashlynn, Screen, thespiritmaiden, Katia0203, Heidihammond14, WolfenAmpithere, DawnAndNightfall, zelinkfan123, vermilion ruby, Mangageek26, Blueberry-Waffles23, RhaedaLeeMire, ZeLinkFanGirl, ShadowNinja1011, predatorform, and ShadowQueenMidna for your reviews! **

**DragonbladerX5: **lol Well, I try, but I work part time, go to college full time, attend martial arts classes, and have normal life to do. So sometimes it's just not possible. 8D

**Katie: **Aw, thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**CH. 30**

Rolox hesitated at the entry to the throne room. Given all that was happening, he was confused to see Mordecai silhouetted against the morning sunlight that burst through the windows he was looking out of. Hands clasped behind his back, he was a straight, tall, and calm figure in black.

"General Rolox?" Mordecai greeted without turning.

"Master," Rolox responded. He crossed the wide distance of the throne room and stood beside the man. He glanced at him once before looking out the same window. It had a good view over the market, and people were going about their daily business. Though Rolox had noticed the condition of the market and the people decline over the years. He supposed constant guard and stricter laws had put a bit of a damper on their spirits. That was too bad for them, though. One could never be sure who was an innocent citizen and who was a rebel spy, so extra precautions had to be put in place.

"Did you come to tell me something?" Mordecai asked, drawing the half-beast shifter from his thoughts.

"Yes, Master. I saw Sephora's convoy arriving just now."

"I summoned her after I received your letter."

Rolox frowned. "You . . . summoned Sephora, but not Ganondorf or Acroff?"

"No," Mordecai let out his breath heavily. "I trust their loyalty, but they have been rather . . . sensitive when it comes to Link. We need to present a united and unanimous front if we're to destroy the Rebellion. They would complicate things. It's best to tell them after all is said and done and Link is dead."

The general nodded. "Agreed."

There was a pause, and then Mordecai asked, "How long has he been down there?"

Rolox didn't need to ask to know who and where the Master was referring to. "This is the third morning."

"And you've made sure the guard has given him water twice a day?"

"Yes, Master."

Mordecai smiled, looking once at the half-beast shifter. "We wouldn't want him dying on us just yet, now would we?"

Chuckling, Rolox responded, "No, we wouldn't."

The sun continued to rise up over the town and shone off the armor of all the soldiers stationed around. There were new additions to the market courtesy of its new ruler. Gallows were erected, as well as public cages and a whipping post that was fresh with blood. Rolox surveyed it all with skepticism.

Evidently picking up on his mood, Mordecai asked, "What?"

"Your plan is a good one, Master. However . . . I just don't see the Rebellion attacking. They work off of sneaking and trickery. Castle Town is far too open and too predictable. There are too many guards."

"Oh, I know. And I agree. Which is why I'm going to give them an opportunity they won't pass up."

Rolox turned to him. "And what will that be?"

Mordecai smiled. "A festival."

.

LoZ

.

The lights were off, leaving him in complete darkness. But he'd seen the room when Rolox had dragged him into it, lit only by the blood red light of the torch. It had hit him like a kick to the gut, and he was left breathless and reeling. They'd strapped him to the same upright table, too, although now he was tall enough to easily fit in the restraints. He'd been too horrified to even scream as the torch was snuffed out and the door shut with a final _bang. _

Then the screaming had begun. It started with anxious whimpers, panicked panting, and finally painful screams. He twisted and writhed in his bonds, trying desperately to escape. As the minutes – hours? days? – dragged by his state grew worse. He was losing his mind, he was sure of it. Like a piece of driftwood in the middle of an ocean storm, he could do nothing but let the memories slam into him and toss him around, occasionally pulling him under so long he thought he would drown. The drink from the guards he received twice a day was like seeing a visible shoreline just long enough to give him hope before it vanished. That was almost more painful.

_Don't trust anyone. _

A cry escaped him as he pulled at the straps, wanting to break free from this horror.

_Link . . . I am extremely disappointed in you. My chamber guards reported to me that you went into my room looking for a list I never asked for. I'm also very disappointed in them, and they have been punished accordingly._

It didn't matter if his eyes were opened or closed, there was only darkness.

_You're not lying to me, are you, Link? I'd be so disappointed if you lied to me._

Tears ran from eyes that ached from so much crying. His cheeks felt raw from the salty tears that had made their trails down to his jaw. His head pounded not only from lack of food and sleep, but from his sobs.

_But don't test my patience again, Link._

How much time had passed? How long had they left him here to this torture?

_Oh dear, Link. My patience has reached its end. I'm going to have to punish you for this. Hopefully that will correct your behavior._

It wasn't just voices he heard, sometimes visual memories would play out before him. He never knew if they were dreams or if he was awake, but they were real enough to bring him back to that moment and leave him rattled and gasping for breath.

_Despite the negativity of his statement, his voice was soft and relaxed. He added, "And I don't like you calming me. Why are you doing that?"_

_Her red lips stretched into a smile. "I'm so sorry, dear. It's really an automatic reaction for me. I find it difficult to . . . control."_

_Link wasn't sure he believed that, but he felt himself sinking further into the chair as relaxation spread through him. "It feels manipulative."_

Helpless. He hadn't felt like that in years. He hadn't even felt that when Rolox was chasing he and Zelda from Death Mountain. It was seeping into his bones and making him feel like a child again.

_Link didn't want to watch, but he found himself unable to look away as Rolox tore through the Hylians. Within seconds, all that was left was ten mangled, bloody corpses ripped in pieces. _

The material of his sleep clothes was too thin; it was making his teeth chatter. Or maybe he was hyperventilating? His bare feet twisted against the table, the straps rubbing his ankles raw. He kept pulling uselessly at his wrist bindings, his fingers starting to lose their feeling.

_This is the second time you've been saved from me killing you, kid. You better make sure there isn't a third._

The sensation of Rolox's voice made him shout, his body trembling from all the physical pain the half-beast shifter had put him through.

_Rolox wrapped a hand around the Hylian's throat and picked him up, slamming him into a tree trunk._

And Rolox was here, in this castle. Would he come for him again? Would he hurt him again?

_The claws began to drag across his skin, ripping his shirt as they did so. Pain sliced through him and he cried out, feeling the warm blood running down to stain his pants. _

What had he done to deserve this?

"_The Master is losing patience with you, I can see it," she said quietly. "Please, Link. Find a way out of here before he kills you."_

He had never wanted to be the Hero.

_He saw her bring up a cloth and she began stroking the left side of his face rhythmically. It was wet and felt good. He winced slightly at a twinge of pain, wondering what had happened to him. As she brought the rag away to wet it more, he saw it come from his face stained with blood. _

These things never happened to heroes in the stories. They were always strong, always valiant, always right. How could everything have gone so, so wrong?

_I thought I had forbid you from leaving the castle._

Why had the Goddesses given him this title only to let him suffer so much?

_The only rights you possess are the ones I give you._

Mordecai . . . Mordecai . . . He was everywhere. There was no way to escape his reach.

_Flog him._

His body jerked in pain at the memory, as if it was physically happening now.

_He threw his head back, screwing his eye shut as a strangled groan came from his throat. He could feel the blood trickling down his back, warm and wet._

Just like the pain in the Realm of Eternal Darkness . . .

_I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to punish you. Sadly, I see this as the end of our relationship. We will see each other no more_.

The Realm that had just been a second prison to him . . .

_There was no smirk on Mordecai's face, only dead seriousness and cold detachment as he said, "Enjoy your stay in the Realm of Eternal Darkness."_

He had tried so hard to put an end to the evil he'd unleashed. Not only when living with Mordecai, but after he'd escaped and joined the Rebellion. But he'd never really been free, had he?

_You think I can't control a child? You think I can't control _you_?_

He'd always been Mordecai's slave. He'd never had any freedom. Dirty hair hung against his face, his scar bared for the shadows to see and mock.

_I don't take kindly to traitors. And what you did today was very much an act of betrayal._

A strangled sound clawed its way from his throat. No! All these horrible memories were pounding him, but that one would break him. He fought hard to keep it at bay.

_Back in my day, we had a specific punishment for traitors. Something that would cause them pain not only in the moment, but for the rest of their life._

No, no no! Stop, stop-

_Mordecai stopped in front of him. He hummed in thought as he brought the knife inches away from Link's stomach. His muscles jerked involuntarily in response._

_-_stop! Where was his-

_Still hovering just above his skin, the knife was brought up, over his chest, past his convulsing throat, and up to his face._

_-_control? He had to fight it! That memory would-

_Mordecai moved it over his left eye and rested it against the skin, forcing Link to close his eyes. _

-break him. He had to stop it.

_He felt so sick he thought he might pass out, and he wished that he would. _

Blue eyes flew wide open it the total darkness, his breath leaving him in a moment of suspension. The calm before the storm.

"_Yes," he heard Mordecai say. "Right here is perfect."_

He arched his back and screamed as pain flared over his eye. So real. So, so real. It was like it was happening right now. Thrashing in agony that was as much psychological as it was physical, he felt himself drowning. This time he knew he'd never resurface. That darkness was so close. Its claws were on him and it was pulling him down, swallowing him up until there would be nothing left.

_Link . . . I love you._

His heard jerked up, his movements stilling.

_Link . . . I love you._

Zelda. His Zelda. She was still out there. She'd be worried about him.

_Link . . . I love you._

He dove headlong into that memory. Her voice so soft and sincere as they had their arms wrapped around each other. The night of their first real date so long ago. She'd been wearing a dress that was as white as the stars, and the Zora sapphire had glowed at her throat.

_Link . . . I love you._

Something about those words was strong. It was powerful. It held the other memories at bay. He focused on them, focused on the emotion in them.

_Link . . . I love you._

He didn't belong to Mordecai. He belonged to Zelda. She'd claimed him not only with her hands and mouth but with her love and support. She'd dedicated herself to his happiness. She'd helped him pull through his past problem. She was there with her soul because of the bond.

The bond!

He hadn't felt it since he'd been brought to the castle because he'd been so traumatized. But now he reached out for it like a lifeline. He dug deep into himself and then stretched outward, wanting to find Zelda.

There . . . just there he could feel her at the edges of the universe. Their distance was so far, he couldn't talk to her. But he pulled up a well of deep love. He pushed it towards her. At first he didn't think he could span the distance, but as he pushed and pushed and _pushed _his Triforce piece flared to life. And then he sent his love to her.

There was an extended pause, held taut like a wire before it snapped, and then a return burst of love came from Zelda. Desperate, ferocious, strong, and pure. He let it kiss him before he dropped the connection. They couldn't communicate, but at least he could feel her.

The Triforce of Courage was shining like the sun on the back of his hand. It lit the torture chamber in its golden light. And somehow it took away the terror of it. It shone on Link's sweaty, tired, and drawn face that was contrasted with a smile.

It was time to move on.

Using the power of the Triforce to steel him and guide him, Link brought up each tainted memory and destroyed it. He was going to wipe away the pain from his past and move forward.

_Don't trust anyone - _Gone.

_I am extremely disappointed in – _Gone_. _

_You're not lying – _Gone.

_But don't test – _Gone. _punish you – _Gone. _manipulative – _Gone.

Link brought up and faced each obstacle before obliterating it. He moved past Rolox's abuse, past Sephora's exploitation, past Mordecai's trickery. The time he had gotten his traitor 'T' scar was ugly and twisted, but with a viscous slice he'd destroyed that, too.

And lastly he brought up the memory of his parents. Murdered on the street in front of him. A bane he'd been carrying around since he was eight. He left himself a single second to grieve before he let their deaths go. All that was left was love at their memory.

By the time he was done, his heart was soaring and the Triforce of Courage was singing. And then, exhausted, he let the power go and slumped back against the table. He gave a weary smile to the darkness.

He was free.

And when, an hour later, Sephora's silhouette appeared in the open doorway, Link wasn't afraid. He wasn't a child anymore. He was ready for whatever they had in store.

Because he was the Hero of Legend.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda made her way through the cave system towards the East Tunnels. She needed to talk to Impa before the meeting that was scheduled. See what opinions the Sheikah wanted put in. Most moved out of her way as the princess walked. Knowledge of Link's capture by Mitch and Rolox had spread quickly. Zelda could feel their sympathetic eyes on her, but she didn't meet their gaze. Their sympathy wouldn't bring Link back. She had to take action to make sure it happened.

She supposed she didn't look too good, either. Her eyes were red and sore from crying, her hair even more messy than was common in the Rebellion. She hadn't bothered to belt her blue tunic and she was sure her face showed a lack of sleep. It wasn't just worry for Link that was torturing her. It was what was being broadcasted through the bond.

Zelda had been sensing increasing distress from Link. But then suddenly a jolt of horror and agony had ripped into her. She had been walking through the tunnels with Talisman and Logon at the time and had dropped to the ground, writhing and screaming Link's name. They'd picked her up and rushed her to her room amidst stares from the other rebels. She'd spent the next few hours sobbing on her cot because of the effect of the pain she was feeling from Link, and the fact that he was suffering so terribly.

For two days it had barely lessened. Even when she sensed he was sleeping the anguish was still there. Hours would pass when she could successfully distract herself and thus diminish the bond. And other times she'd have to race to a private spot by herself to clutch at her head and cry. She was stunned that Link was surviving all this. She could barely take it herself.

And then, earlier that morning, the pain had lessened considerably. When she felt that glow of love from Link . . . it had been beautiful. She'd returned it, her overwhelming emotions making the response quick and powerful. And then all she'd felt was peace from him. He was still wary, but he wasn't suffering. And that meant everything to her.

Zelda made her way towards the medical cavern and pushed aside the white sheet to enter. She was greeted with the herbal smell of medicine and cozy light. The cavern was shaped into a stretched heart. One half had a table with equipment and a chair in which sat Jim Goro, scribbling away at a notepad. The other side had three beds, one of which was occupied by Impa.

The princess always thought of her guardian as strong. Indestructible. But this woman that lied under a dirty white sheet with bandages wrapped around her middle and a rag on her forehead seemed less than invincible. However, she managed a smile as Zelda walked in. "Hi, Zelda. Came to check up on me?" Her voice was strained.

Nodding once to Jim Goro, the princess walked over to the bed. "Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm. Rolox got me good. I always tell you not to get distracted. I should have listened to my own lessons. I was so shocked at what Mitch was doing Rolox easily snuck up behind me."

"Oh, don't say that," Zelda told her. "There's nothing easy about Rolox. He's a half-beast shifter. The animal in him makes him a good hunter."

"You flatter me."

Smiling, the young woman said, "In an hour the leaders of the Rebellion are holding a meeting. Is there anything you want me to voice on your behalf?"

Impa sighed. "Deciding what to do about Link?"

"Yes."

Amber eyes studied the princess for a long moment before Impa said, "I have nothing to say. The Rebellion isn't run by one person but by all of us."

"Well, yes, but you're a leader leader. A top leader. Your opinion is respected."

The Sheikah glanced down. "It's been many long years since you, Reego, and I started this Rebellion. Now Reego is gone, and it might be my turn soon."

Zelda gasped, barely aware of Jim Goro taking his leave from the room. Her voice trembled as she said, "Impa don't . . . don't say that." She dropped to her knees to be at eye-level with the woman. "Don't you dare say that to me. You're going to be fine."

Impa held out her hand and the blonde grasped it tightly. "I'm no fool, Zelda. I've been trained as a warrior and death by battle has always been accepted. I've asked Jim Goro to not try and spare me, but rather to tell me the truth." Her face hardened. "I know my chances aren't good. I know this wound could be fatal."

Her vision blurred as tears ran from her eyes. Zelda was surprised she could even cry anymore after all the tears she'd shed for Link. "Impa . . . Y-You've always been there for me. You can't leave."

"I've done my job for you, Zelda. I have raised you into a beautiful young woman. I've trained you to be a strong Sheikah. And I've instructed you in how to lead this Rebellion." She looked steadily at the princess. "I need you to take my place. Step up, and become the leader."

Zelda shook her head, choking on her tears.

Impa let go of her hand and brought it up to cup her cheek. "You be strong and you be wise. I know you can stop Mordecai. I won't have you coming in here anymore to ask me advice, do you understand? Trust yourself." She smiled. "And I love you."

Zelda left the room wiping her tears away. Standing in the dimly lit tunnel, she saw the large form of Jim Goro watching her sadly. She asked, "Will she live?"

The Goron lowered his head. "I've done all I can."

Sniffing, the princess raised her chin and said with authority, "When the Rebellion marches on the castle to stop Mordecai and free Link, I ask you to stay behind and look after my mother."

Jim Goro nodded. "I won't leave her side."

.

LoZ

.

Link tried to let himself relax. After all, if they were going to kill him they would have done so. And as much as the notion upset him, he knew why he was being held prisoner in the castle. Mordecai wanted to use him against the Rebellion. Link really hoped Zelda, Impa, Logon, and the other leaders would make the best decision. He didn't want them rushing to his aide recklessly.

After Sephora had come down to the torture chamber, followed by an escort of guards, she'd had him freed from the table only to be shackled again and taken up the stairs. Link hadn't been able to walk on his own since the binding between his ankles was such a short length. So he'd set his pride aside for a moment and allowed the guards to drag him.

He'd been taken to his old room. At first it gave him a sense of unease, but his newfound peace quickly wiped it away. His room seemed untouched. It was the same dark earthy tones, with a seating area, a curving dresser so polished it shone, doors leading to a closet and restroom, a tall wardrobe, and the huge four-poster bed. Two windows sat in the wall on either side of the bed. Unfortunately, Link couldn't see out of them because of where he'd been tied up and left.

He was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his hands and feet shackled to each post. He didn't like it at all. One reason was because it made escape impossible. At least if they'd tied him to a chair he could have tried to break the chair and free himself. But the tall columns of the bed were thick and unbending. He also didn't like the vulnerability of it. But, at least it was soft and semi-comfortable and made sleep much easier.

He was still in his sleep clothes, which was embarrassing and made him feel exposed. At some point, before he'd been brought down to the torture chamber, his eye binding had been taken from his mouth and had fallen around his neck. He hadn't noticed it before, but it was a comfort now. It felt like a part of him, and he didn't want to lose it. The first black cloth he'd gotten had been from Nenya. He'd lost it when Mordecai had yanked it from his face before sending him in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But Galen had given him a new one; he'd cut it from his own shirt. It held a lot of meaning for Link. It was a symbol of his friendship with Galen, and of his endurance in the Realm. He couldn't be broken.

He was hungry. He figured it wouldn't long before Mordecai fed him, though. He'd want Link coherent enough to be an interesting adversary.

The door opened, pulling the Hero from his thoughts. He craned his neck up to see Sephora leaning against the door frame. How long had it been since he'd seen her last? She looked exactly the same, though he supposed she would since part of her soul was in the Sword of Spirits. She didn't age. Her long black hair shone in the sunlight that came from the windows. She was tan and thin, with black eyes that were as sharp as daggers. A black corset hugged her form, and she had matching gloves and boots. Her knee-length purple skirt was split in three places, and on its belt hung her whip. Her red lips pulled into a smile as she regarded him.

"Hello, Link," she purred. "You've certainly grown. And so handsome, too. It's no wonder Zelda is in love with you."

Link tried not to let his shock show. How did they know? Mitch must have told them, though he couldn't fathom why. _Did Mitch not realize how much of a sway Zelda has over Hyrule? _he thought. _I guess not, though. Zelda never outright said she was the princess. Mitch didn't realize that Mordecai knows exactly who Zelda is._

This put the stakes at a whole new level, Link knew. They wouldn't just try to use him against the Rebellion, but against Zelda, also. And since she was the heiress of Hyrule and had the Triforce of Wisdom . . . it was a very dangerous game.

Sephora approached slowly, and Link made sure not to look her directly in the eye. She said, "Why don't I get a hello? You and I used to know each other so well."

"Yeah, right. You used me and you lied to me to get ahead."

"And would you not do the same thing for your own cause?"

"I wouldn't. I have morals."

She sat down on the side of the bed, and Link turned his face away. He knew what she was trying to do, and he wouldn't let her.

"Why won't you look at me, Link?" she asked, all sugar-sweet.

"What do you want?"

She was quiet, and it was tempting to look away from the far wall to see what she was doing. But he resisted, staying put even as he felt her fingers lightly brush his chest. They stayed there a moment before travelling down to his navel and back up. He couldn't stop himself that time. He jerked at his chains and tried to pull away from her. "Don't touch me! What do you think you're doing?"

Sephora laughed softly. "Just appreciating the way you grew."

He whipped his head around to face her with a glare, although he made sure to look at her smiling lips. "That's sick! You knew me as a child."

Her fingers were removed as her smile spread wider. "You amuse me too much, so I'll tell you the truth." She put her hand on the bed and leaned closer. Link turned his face away again, breathing hard from the spark of adrenaline. "A sensual technique is a good one to employ when interrogating a prisoner. At least for me. The man will either be attracted to me enough to trust me, or he'll get so flustered that it will upset his emotions and I can work off of that."

"I thought you like to calm people."

"I use both to my advantage." Her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips hovered just under his pointed ear. And when her breath brushed his skin it made him shudder. "What about my offer? I'll keep you safe, I'll keep Zelda safe, if you join me in overthrowing Mordecai."

Link swallowed, staring hard at the far wall. An inky black strand of her hair had fallen onto his face. "I'm not trading one evil for another."

Sephora suddenly lashed out, grabbing his chin hard enough for her nails to dig into him. She yanked his face around so she could stare directly into his eyes. He tried to close them, but it was too late. She'd gotten a hold of him. He couldn't look away from that sea of blackness framed by thick eyelashes. His body instantly relaxed, his upset emotions calming into peace.

"That's what you say now, but perhaps you will change your mind when you see how dire your situation actually is. When you have nowhere else to turn but to me. And then, Linky-boy, you'll be wishing you were nicer to me." She leaned down and planted her mouth on top of his. He grunted, trying to pull away, but her hand held him tight. After several seconds she pulled back. Regarding him a moment she said, "Let's not spoil you for Zelda." She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, wiping off her own saliva, before standing up and leaving without another word.

Link shook his head as the door closed, feeling disgusted, perturbed, and angry. Which was exactly Sephora's intention, so it was even more frustrating.

_Oh, she's good, _Link thought. _She's real good. _

He couldn't believe Sephora was still aiming for dethroning Mordecai and taking his place. She was really persistent. Though, if she'd been around as long as Talisman had, he supposed she must be. After all, Talisman was one of the most patient people Link knew.

Link wondered if the general actually could overthrow her father. She hadn't been able to do it yet, maybe she never would. She obviously couldn't do it herself, and anyone she wanted help from was either as evil as her or she'd manipulated them so much they didn't like her. In a way, he felt sorry for her.

But he wasn't going to buy into her games. He'd allow himself a moment to be worked up from her visit, but that was all. He needed to stay focused.

After all, Mordecai hadn't come to talk to him yet. And he needed to be prepared for that.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda tried to calm herself as she walked into the crescent-shaped meeting room. Sitting amidst the wooden benches was the small group of leaders called together to discuss what action they would take. All of them looked tired and anxious, Zelda noticed. A darker part of her thought that they had no idea what it was like to worry about Link. None of them felt his suffering like she did.

Talisman sat up straight as a statue, Isra beside him. They had decided to invite her due to her knowledge about Mordecai. There was also Galen with Burning Joe. Logon was the last, rubbing his graying black stubble idly. They all looked up when she entered.

"How is she?" Logon asked, dropping his hand.

"It's . . . not good," Zelda sighed. "Her wound is severe." She sat down. "But, Jim Goro is . . . hopeful. Impa asked us to carry on without her. She trusts us."

There was a moment of silence as they grieved for the potential death of a second leader. Then Talisman said, "To rush to Hyrule Castle and free Link would be foolhardy. We need to take a careful approach."

Zelda already felt a spike of anger. She turned on the hooded man. "A careful approach? Each day we waste is another day Link suffers."

Logon held up a hand. "Easy now. We need to make the best decision possible."

Zelda bit her lip, looking down. She wasn't ashamed, but she wasn't going to argue, either. At least she'd try not to. She could feel anxiety coming from Link, and it was distracting.

"Well, what options do you guys have?" Isra asked in a quiet voice.

Galen let out his breath heavily, pushing his shaggy brown hair back from his face. "We could march on the castle, but we're outnumbered and its defenses are strong. If General Rolox found his way to this cave once, he could do it again with an army. So just waiting here isn't an option. We could try a sneak attack, or a small-group sabotage mission. Under normal circumstances, that would be the ideal route. But a surprise attack has its purpose defeated when the enemy already knows we're coming."

"It's hopeless," Burning Joe moaned.

"Do you they'd kill Link?" Logon asked.

"No," Galen answered. "The real target is the Rebellion. Link is the bait. Whatever we do, we're playing right into Mordecai's hands."

"The real question is," Talisman began slowly, unmoving, "which do we sacrifice? The Rebellion, or Link?"

"We can't sacrifice Link!" Zelda gasped. "He's the Hero! He has the Triforce of Courage! He's the only one who can wield the Master Sword! He-" she paused, collecting herself with a deep breath. She continued more calmly, "The prophecy says he's to bring an end to the evil. Obviously we need him alive to do that."

"Or," Talisman responded, still calm, "the Goddesses intended his purpose to be sacrifice so that the Rebellion could take out Mordecai. That action would certainly make him a hero."

The princess recoiled, her eyes going wide. She hated what he said, but a small part of her saw the logic in it. What if that was his purpose all along? To stop Mordecai's final plan by letting himself not be used to lure the Rebellion out? It made her want to cry at the unfairness of it.

"I am not saying anything final," Talisman added. "But I do not think it would be wise to allow the Rebellion to be compromised. It's the only thing we have."

"But what about the united Triforce?" Galen asked. "If Ganondorf and Zelda could get to Link, they could destroy the Sword of Spirits."

"To do that, we'd need a diversion," Logon stated. "An attack on the castle to allow two to slip inside. But that still puts the Rebellion at risk."

Zelda sighed. "Waiting for Ganondorf to arrive would take too long. Link doesn't have that kind of time."

"He might," Logon said. "Mordecai could be willing to keep him alive indefinitely."

"Ganondorf promised us an army," Talisman stated. "That could turn the tides in our favor."

Galen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It would make us more into a standard army than a sneak attack one. I don't know if our rebels could handle that. It's not what we've trained them for."

"And that size of an army travelling across Hyrule Field would immediately be noticeable," Logon pointed out. "Hylian, Goron, Gerudo? We'd be labeled as an attacking rebel force for sure."

Zelda paused, mind working hard to sort through this. "But . . . but if it was just a Gerudo force marching, no one would think anything of it?"

"I wouldn't think so," Logon answered.

An idea jumped at the princess. "Wait! I think I've got something! What if the Rebellion attacked the castle? We try to sneak people in with others being a diversion. And then the Gerudos and Acroff's army come. But Mordecai's soldiers would just think they were coming to help stop us. In reality, they'd work with us. That would be a major surprise!"

There was a pause, and she could see the change in their eyes. The spark of wary hope. They were considering it. They were thinking about agreeing.

"That has merit," Burning Joe acquiesced, nodding several more times than was necessary.

"It's a good idea," Galen agreed.

"It poses risks," Logon said, "but it might be the best option we have."

"Risks?" Isra questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"The help couldn't arrive in time," Talisman answered. "We could still end up losing Link once Mordecai sees us attack. Worse, Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf could die and we'd lose our hope of destroying the Sword of Spirits in the middle of our final assault."

Zelda sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't they just agree so Link could be saved? "We can't-" She was brought up short by a powerful burst of emotion from Link. It was something she'd never felt from him before, so it took her a moment to label it. There was slight fear, lots of disgust, it was like he felt he was being . . . violated.

That made her freeze as all eyes turned to her expectantly. _They wouldn't . . . do that to him, would they? They wouldn't touch him. _Link's emotions were rattling her. She had to get out of there. They had to agree on a plan and stop this torture. Zelda stood up swiftly. "That's the plan we're going with."

"But, Zelda-" Talisman began.

"_Silence_! I am the Princess of Hyrule, and my word is law. That's our plan." She turned and almost ran from the room, feeling their stares on her. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate with the bond blaring at her. She raced through the tunnels, pushing past people. It was a blur of color and noise. Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone? Finally she stumbled into Link's room. She just made it to his cot when his emotions subsided, leaving a silent unease in their wake.

She collapsed onto his bed, breathing hard. She felt like crying again, but she wasn't going to. Crying wouldn't help him. She stared up at the charcoal portrait Burning Joe had drawn of a fourteen-year-old Link, looking only as defiant and heroic as only he possibly could. She wondered if he felt that way now.

A part of her wanted to dig deep into the bond and talk to him. The same way they'd talked when he was in the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But that would make his Triforce piece light up, and she didn't want his captors getting suspicious. The bond was all they had, their last line of connection. If that was somehow taken away, Zelda couldn't handle it.

The princess mustered her strength and sent a small wave of questioning concern towards him, just to let him know she was listening and she was worried. That she had felt his momentary panic. It took a few minutes, but eventually she felt a return wave of reassurance from him. Fake or not, it was comforting.

The minutes passed as Zelda lied there. Long enough to make her embarrassed about the way she'd left the meeting. That wasn't very princess-like behavior. That was no way to govern a body of people. She'd have to apologize to all of them later. Still, Zelda wanted this to end. She wanted Link back safe. She wanted him home, where he belonged. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and soothe his pain. She wanted to see him smile.

Eventually Zelda got up. There was work to be done. As she made her way through the Southern Neighborhood, she saw Logon approaching. He nodded to her, coming closer.

"Logon, I'm so sorry-" she began.

He held up a calloused hand. "No worries, Zelda. You're concerned about Link, I understand. And I think that decision is the best one we have. Listen," he lowered his voice, "one of our spies from Castle Town came back. Apparently, in three days' time, Mordecai is hosting a festival."

Zelda's eyebrows rose. "A festival?"

"Yes. Are you thinking what I am?"

She inclined her head. "It's the perfect opportunity for us to blend into the people of Castle Town before attacking. It's the perfect opportunity to get into the town unnoticed." She paused. "It's too perfect."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But our attack won't be a surprise no matter when it comes. At least this way we can get further with less resistance."

She hesitated. "Three days . . . I wonder if that will be enough time for Ganondorf and Acroff to arrive."

"It might be a chance we have to take."

She looked up at him. "Agreed. I'm going to go send someone to tell the generals about our plan." They broke apart and Zelda returned to Link's room. She ducked under the cot, pushing aside his clothes and the Master Sword until she found the two items she was searching for. The Gerudo ring and Acroff's letter. Then she quickly made her way to Galen and Burning Joe's room.

The two were reclining in their separate cots, engaged in conversation. They both looked up at her slow entry, and Galen smiled in welcome.

"Hey there, Zelda," he said. "Come on in."

She sighed, looking at both of them individually. "I'm really sorry about my behavior. That was immature."

Galen waved it away. "It's fine. We decided to go with that plan, anyway."

Burning Joe nodded sagely. "Sometimes, a fire just starts inside of us that we cannot put out. For you, it was the fire of injustice."

"Yeah, sure," Zelda responded, walking further into the room. "Listen, Burning Joe, I have a favor to ask of you."

His slim frame straightened. "I would be honored to serve the Princess of Destiny."

"Our time frame to attack the castle has been moved up. I was hoping you could be the one to tell Ganondorf and Acroff of our plan and ask for their help." She held out the items. "These will get you into their kingdoms without trouble."

Burning Joe stood, taking them reverently. "I shall go whenever you ask."

"Now, please," she replied . "Just pack a small bag and get on your way."

Galen frowned up at her, cocking his head to the side. "So soon?"

Zelda sighed. "Yes. It turns out we have a festival to attend."

.

.

.

**A lot of you commented about Link's image as the story cover. You can see a full-size version, along with the other two young Link pictures, here: (FF deleted the usual URL letters that go before, you know what I mean! ) s979. Photobucket albums/ ae272/ Allendra3/**

**Pretty please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the delay! When I was going back over my outline for this chapter, I realized some details I'd left out, and some changes I'd have to make to fit in with the way the story has shaped. I always outline my entire stories, but I like to keep it loose enough so that I'm not constricted. All in all, though, it was quite the task to make sure everything happened as it needed to. Plus I really wanted to get this chapter right, and spent a lot of time working on scenes and reading back over them. I love writing one-on-one fights, but large group fights have always been a challenge for me. I hope this chapter pleases! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to predatorform, woohooman14, ShadowNinja1011, thespiritmaiden, HentaiLemon, Blueberry-waffles23, zelinkfan123, Melkor44, ForgethePyro, Screen, DragonBladerX5, ForTheDarkness, Grape Icies, ZeLinkFanGirl, and DawnAndNightfall for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: No own, no sue. **

* * *

**CH. 31**

By the time Mordecai finally entered Link's bedroom, he was far too relieved to be worried. Two days had passed, and he was anxious to get free of the bed and move around. Or at least to have a change in scenery. He'd even settle for a heated conversation with Mordecai. _Anything _to change the pace.

After Sephora had left Link had been alone. A guard came in to feed him twice a day. Link was grateful for the food, although it was humiliating to be fed like a baby. What was even more humiliating, though, was using the restroom. He'd be bound and escorted by a group of soldiers and then they would _watch _him. Link hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. The only bright side was that Mordecai hadn't left him to wet his pants.

The bond, of course, was a curse and a blessing at the same time. To able to feel Zelda was something he always cherished. But she was constantly worried, constantly upset. He wished he could be there to hold her and comfort her. And the knowledge that he was the reason for her worry made it worse.

But, at last, something was happening. Mordecai wouldn't have come to Link otherwise. And the Hero was ready to get the game going.

"How are you holding up, Link?" the Master asked as he walked into the room, the epitome of calm and poised.

The young man jangled his chains. "Well, I'm not really holding up, but I am being held down really well."

A wry smirk twisted Mordecai's handsome features, pulling the scarred 'M' on his face. "You seem . . . rather relaxed."

A small cry of victory sounded inside Link. This man thought he had broken him, did he? Too bad. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Been getting great sleep, too."

There was a discontented growl and Rolox stepped into the room after Mordecai, a glare furrowing his brows. "It's tempting to rip out your sarcastic tongue, kid."

"I don't think Sephora would be happy about that. She may want it if she's going to kiss me again."

Mordecai and Rolox exchanged a quick glance, both of them looking confused and perturbed. And just as quickly they looked back to Link. The Hero caught the subtle shake of Mordecai's head, in a _I never know what that woman is going to do next _gesture.

"What, she didn't share her plans? I thought you all were united," Link taunted.

In an instant Rolox was at his side, his backhand catching the blonde across the face and whipping his head to the side. His neck screamed in pain.

"Easy, Rolox," the Master said, the noise of his steps coming closer. "We need him in one piece for the time being."

Link blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He tenderly turned his head back to watch the two of them.

Mordecai simply regarded him for a moment, his dark eyes dancing over the young man. " . . . You've grown strong. I expected you would. Though still too skinny, I see."

Link was tempted to point out that Mordecai was no Ganondorf, either, but he kept quiet.

"I hope your traitor scar hasn't given you too much trouble."

Link said nothing, the muscles in his jaw tightening.

"I was admittedly surprised at your escape from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But I wasn't too worried. I knew I would get you back one day." He gestured. "And here you are. My prisoner again."

The Hero fixed him with a glare, remaining silent.

Mordecai cocked one black eyebrow. "What's wrong? Don't you have anything to say?" His voice took on a mocking tone as he leaned down close, resting one hand on the bed. "Or have I at last broken you?"

The question was answered by Link spitting in his face. Mordecai yanked back instantly and Rolox came forward, gripping the blonde's shoulder and sinking his claws fractionally into it. A strangled sound escaped Link as blood blossomed red against the white of his shirt.

"Try that again," Rolox warned.

The Master wiped his face with his dark sleeve and then held up a hand. "Let him go. It's pathetic, really, that spitting is the best attack he can muster right now. The famed Hero of Legend."

Rolox withdrew his claws, stepping back. He shared a glance with the other man, then turned and called into the hall, "Get in here! Hurry up, we don't have all morning."

Link watched a group of soldiers file into the room. He also noticed the shackles they were holding. Apparently he was being moved.

Mordecai stepped back, saying to the soldiers, "Get him up, and hold him tight while you bind him. He hasn't given up just yet."

_No, _Link reflected, _I haven't. But I'm not stupid enough to try and escape now with you and Rolox in the room. _

Still, he wanted to keep them on their toes, so he gave minimal struggle as he was released from the bed and his ankles and wrists were bound. It felt good to have a little more movement available to him. Plus his hands were shackled before his him; his shoulders hadn't been able to bend forward in awhile. He rolled them to loosen the cramped muscles, wincing at the ache. He stumbled a few steps before he got his legs to work again, and then the soldiers led him into the hall.

Mordecai and Rolox took them up flights of stairs and down long corridors. As they climbed continually higher, Link's curiosity grew stronger until at last their destination was known. A wooden door was opened and they stepped out onto the battlements.

A light rain covered the world gray, pale clouds hanging low. The wind had a cold bite to it due to the rain, and it blew damp strands of hair over Link's face. He curled his bare toes at the puddles that had accumulated on the battlements. Guards stood at their posts, overlooking Hyrule Castle, the courtyards, and the town. The wall they were atop of looked over Castle Town. It rose far above the streets, making the people and shops seem very small. The air smelled of salt water and dirt, and the banners hung limp against their posts.

Link frowned, peering over the edge of the wall, then looked to the Master expectantly. The man said simply, "Hyrule Castle is going to have a new decoration."

Rolox chuckled, a dark shadow against all the gray.

Link's eyes flicked around, trying to figure out what the man meant.

Mordecai gestured to the edge. "You're going over."

Confused, the Hero simply blinked at him. Then he noticed two soldiers hooking one end of a pair of very long shackles into the battlement wall. The chains _clinked _with the movements.

And the realization hit. Link's eyes snapped wide as he looked over the wall, so high off the ground. He turned back to the Master. "You're crazy! I'm not going over the edge!"

"You'll do as I say," he replied calmly.

"Fuck you."

Mordecai closed the gap between them in a single quick step, his hand snapping around Link's throat like a snake. He pushed forward, sending the young man staggering back until his heels hit the raised parapet wall. Still he pushed more, forcing Link to be arched out over the drop. The Hero reflexively reached up, but stopped himself short of gripping Mordecai's arm. His hands hovered in the space between them, fingers splayed.

The man brought his face close to his prisoner's, hissing, "_You have no opinion_. You do as I say. I'm in control."

Link couldn't breathe with those fingers locked around his neck. He stared up at Mordecai, unable to stop himself from a quick glance down. The ground looked so very, very far away. His gut clenched from the sickening sensation of nothing under him, and from trying to keep himself from falling.

"Do I make myself clear?" the Master pressed.

His heart was pounding, rain was getting in his eyes. He could feel himself falling, falling to his death.

"Do I make myself clear?!" the Master shouted.

Link nodded frantically, his pupils dilated. Relief went through him as Mordecai hauled him back over solid ground. His knees felt weak but he forced himself to stay standing. A burst of concern came from Zelda, but he was too distraught to give her any reassurance.

He stood still as his bindings were removed and new ones put in place. Separate metal shackles were locked around his ankles, the chains far too long. Then the ones the soldiers had secured to the battlement went around his wrists. His skin was raw from all these bindings.

Mordecai pointed. "Go over the edge, we'll lower you the rest of the way."

Link's stepped up and onto the ledge, staring over the side. The wall was straight and sheer, dotted with dark windows. He was afraid, and he hated it. He hated this whole thing. But, most of all, he hated Mordecai. He turned his head to look directly at the man. His blue eyes burned as he glared, holding himself upright. He felt smug at the stunned looked that passed over Mordecai's face. He was afraid, yes, and he was a prisoner, yes. But he wasn't broken, and he never would be.

Link's gaze scorched the air between them as he promised in a simple, matter-of-fact tone, "I'm going to kill you."

Then he let himself be chained to the castle wall.

.

LoZ

.

The quick, chaotic rush to get the Rebellion ready for battle had been stressful. There were weapons to be passed around, squads to be divided, names to be taken down, captains to be chosen, armor to be sized and bandages to be packed. Then everyone had to be creative in how they dressed themselves. They were going to a festival, after all. They couldn't walk in brandishing weapons and light armor. So loose clothes were used for concealment. It wasn't too big of a deal to carry a weapon; most Hylians owned one. But the guards were bound to be suspicious if so many people arrived in Castle Town openly armed.

That also left the problem of how to cross Hyrule Field and enter the festival without drawing too much attention. People from all over Hyrule would be coming, but the Rebellion couldn't travel in one massive group of close to a thousand. So they had to divide up and plan different routes. The biggest problem was the Gorons. There was no way they could enter Castle Town unnoticed, not after they'd been freed from Rolox on Death Mountain. It was decided the Gorons would have to wait until the attack to enter the town, and thus they'd also have to take a less-travelled route there. But the leaders, Darunia and Darmani, promised that the Gorons could go the long way and still make good time. They could roll over hard ground at high speeds, after all.

Zelda had put on her Sheikah garb of blues and grays. It consisted of traveling pants and a shirt with a hooded tunic over that. Her knee-high boots were wrapped, as were her hands. Her belt carried a variety of weapons. But she was worried about Link. He had no weapons with him, and he wasn't even dressed. So she packed his favorite battle clothes in a bag that she slung onto her back. She also wrapped the Master Sword up in a cloth and strapped it to her. Most would probably realize that was a sword, but they wouldn't know it was the Master Sword, and that was what mattered. On a whim, she had also packed the small wooden figurine of Hyrule Castle that Link owned. It had sat there in the lantern light, watching her as she had gathered his things. It had seemed to mock her with the place Link was being held captive, but it also seemed a symbol of hope. That was her home she wanted to reclaim. So she had stuck it in her pocket.

She felt hot and heavy, but carrying Link's belongings brought her some comfort. She'd even chosen to wear one of his blue shirts to conceal her weapons and Sheikah clothes. Over that she'd put on her own gray cloak.

Isra had come along. That had been a mini battle itself. She'd insisted that she wanted to come, but Talisman had flat-out refused to let her. Then she promised she wouldn't fight; she'd scream and run with the rest of the Castle Town citizens and blend right in. Talisman had refused again. Then she'd said, "I was here when this all started, and I want to be there when it ends. It means a lot to me, Talisman. Please, do not fight me on this." And he'd relented.

Zelda wished Impa had been able to come. She always felt safer with the Sheikah woman around. But it was time to do this on her own. And so it was with steely resolve that she gazed up at the Castle Town gates as her group, disguised as rural travelers, passed through them.

The rain was irritating, but at least if offered good cover. She could pull her hood up without anyone thinking it suspicious. She slowly walked down the main street, looking around. Galen was at her side, his hazel eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene. Megan and her twin brother Tal were also part of Zelda's group, but Talisman with Isra, and Logon had their own separate squads. Logon had probably arrived awhile ago, but Talisman wouldn't be there until another hour.

"Things have certainly changed a lot since before I got sent into the Realm," Galen commented. "For starters, this town wasn't even here."

Zelda nodded. When Galen was alive, the castle had been on the eastern border, but declining trade had made it necessary to move the capital where they could get better access to crossroads. And, she supposed, the turmoil with Mordecai ruling, then Talisman taking the throne, and then him stepping down probably put a damper on things.

"How does it feel to be back?" Galen asked.

She sighed, looking around. It was her home, all right. And she hadn't seen it since she'd rescued Link from the dungeons years ago. But it felt foreign. It didn't seem a bright, happy place anymore. Back when her father had ruled, he hadn't believed in public punishment. But evidently Mordecai felt otherwise, and Zelda eyed the stocks and whipping post with distaste.

"It feels strange," she answered.

The rainy weather contrasted the bright colors of the festival. Ribbons and banners were hung about, but they were soaked. Venders sold all sorts of interesting items, and stages were erected for performers. It seemed even young, local talent was getting a chance at an audience. The people seemed somewhat entertained by everything, but there was a haunted look to them. When Zelda read one of the posted signs that said "Mandatory attendance to the festival", she realized why.

Her group hung loosely together, remaining on same street as they looked around. She and Galen stayed side-by-side, so they could appear like two friends attending the party. They browsed vendors and watched a little girl singing, Zelda even bought a rope bracelet with a small stone on it. All the while she kept her hood up. It cut off her view of anything above her head, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet. Galen had his own black cloak on, the hood shadowing his handsome features.

Time passed and Zelda was getting antsy. Where was Talisman? They needed to get into the castle and rescue Link. She worried about him. She worried about the rest of the rebels and the Gorons arriving in time. She worried about Burning Joe getting to Acroff and Ganondorf. She worried about the two generals arriving soon enough. She worried about them stopping Mordecai. And she worried a lot about Impa. All in all, she was tired of worrying. She wanted peace again.

She and Galen leaned against the side of a stone building, staring out at the activity. Zelda kept her eye on her group members. She paused when she saw Megan and Ruby. They were looking up at the castle and back at her, talking in hushed voices. Zelda frowned. What were they looking at? She was about to look up herself when Galen touched her arm, "Talisman is here."

The princess turned to see the final Rebellion group walking in. Talisman was cloaked in black, and Isra was already separating herself, garbed in a simple brown and pink dress. That was it. They were all in Castle Town. Zelda turned towards her group, saw Megan and Ruby staring up at the castle again. She began to follow their gaze, wondering what had arrested their attention so.

"We should probably hold off a little longer," Galen was saying. "The Gorons might be hiding outside, but it's going to take Ganondorf and Acroff longer to arrive."

Zelda looked up and up . . . and froze. Ice ran through her veins, and the breath left her lungs.

"How long is this festival going to last?" he continued. Then paused. "Zelda?"

The princess's mind locked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Galen tilted his head to look at her. "Hey, what's . . ." He trailed off, following her eyes, and gasped. "Oh, no."

Link was chained to the castle wall. Zelda just couldn't wrap her mind around that kind of cruelty. Mordecai had _chained him to the castle wall. _The chains running from his wrists went to the top of the battlements, and the chains from his ankles disappeared into two windows. Zelda was shocked. It was cold and it was raining . . . Link didn't even have shoes on. And she knew it must hurt to be suspended like that, with so much weight on his wrists and shoulders. What if the chains broke and he fell?

A knot twisted in her stomach. Maybe that was Mordecai's plan all along. To get the Rebellion to come out of hiding and then kill Link in front of them. It would be so easy. He was completely open and vulnerable. If he didn't fall, he could be shot with an arrow.

Panic seized her. She had to get him down _now. _She had to get him down as the attack started or else Link was in jeopardy. She was a Sheikah, she could get to him quickly and surprise the enemy soldiers. He was suffering, she had to do something!

She reached out with the bond. _Link . . . _she sent, waiting with her heart in her throat for his answer. To hear his voice again.

After a pause his attention snapped to her. _ Zelda! _

Galen turned. "Now, Zelda, don't-"

But it was too late. She took off running towards the castle.

"Zelda, _wait!" _Galen shouted. "We're not ready!"

But she didn't stop as her eyes focused on Link and the noises of battle sounded behind her.

.

LoZ

.

_Earlier . . ._

Link watched the people filling up the festival with weary eyes. He was so tired. He was so tired of fighting. He just wanted this all to end.

And now he found himself plastered to Mordecai's castle like some kind of trophy. It was humiliating, and still a little scary. The first few hours he'd been unable to bring himself to look down, trembling in his bindings. But he was finally feeling more secure, at least as far as the shackles went. He still wasn't sure if Mordecai planned to kill him like this. And if he did, well, there was nothing Link could do.

His arms hurt and his muscles were cramping. His fingers were becoming numb. Before they'd lowered him over the wall, Rolox had taken his black eye binding from around his neck and gagged him with it. It was soaked and heavy on his tongue. The rain remained light and steady, but after spending so long in it Link was thoroughly wet. His dark green pants and white shirt stuck to his skin in places and hung from his body in others. The material was thin and the wind felt like it cut right through it. Link knew he was going to end up sick from this exposure.

The water that ran down his throat collected at the dark gray royal ring before dripping off of it. The young man drew comfort from Zelda's gift. Even though distance separated them, her ring was locked around his neck, a symbol of her bond with him.

Link took in a heavy breath, leaning his head back against the hard stone wall. Hours passed. The festival started with music that didn't seem as lively as it should, with singing that was just shy of happy. Colors faded in the gray and the smell of spices and incense was washed away. More people entered Castle Town, looking around at everything that was set up. Link watched them in a detached manner, wishing he was comfortable enough to sleep.

_Link . . ._

His head jerked up, feeling and hearing Zelda through the bond. His eyes scanned the crowd, using the bond to guide him until he saw her, like a tiny doll from the distance, clothed in a gray cloak and staring up at him.

_Zelda! _He sent back, excitement, relief, and fear rolling inside of him. She was here! He could see her again! Was that Galen by her? He recognized Megan's red hair, and Talisman's manner of walking. The Rebellion had come!

And there was about to be a battle. He started struggling with the chains. He was too exposed up here, he had to get free.

Then he saw Zelda start running for him.

And the rebels drew their weapons and began to fight, making a rush for the castle. Soldiers ran to intercept, and the festival was interrupted with the clang of swords and shields and the noise of arrows cutting through the air.

.

Zelda pumped her legs fast as she headed for the outer wall that separated the town from the road to the castle. It was gated and guarded. She pulled off her cloak, letting it flutter into the puddles behind her. She also tugged off Link's blue shirt, but she kept her pack with his clothes and the wrapped-up Master Sword on her back. Her braid lashed out behind her like a whip.

The noises of battle sounded all around her, but she kept her focus. As she approached the wall, she turned into a series of flips before finishing off with a high leap. She went up and up, over the wall and the stunned soldiers on top. The grassy ground on the other side came quickly. She landed on her feet, but her momentum was too strong and she ended up rolling to a stop.

Shaking her head, Zelda jumped back up and ran alongside the road. A group of five soldiers raced towards her, their swords drawn. She yanked out her two daggers and charged.

.

Galen swore as he pulled out his sword, jumping into battle. The rebels were already at a disadvantage. They weren't set up in their positions. The plan had been to attack the castle from multiple angles. Plus Talisman's group had just arrived. But, they had beaten difficult odds before. They'd just have to push hard.

He ducked under an attack from one soldier, coming up behind and kicking him to the ground. He met a second with a clash of weapons. But Galen was stronger and pushed the sword aside, swatting the man in the side of his head with the flat of the blade. He crumpled to the ground.

"Attack!" Logon was shouting, quickly trying to take control of the situation. "Justice for Hyrule!"

Screams sounded from the townspeople. They fled in streams towards the alleys or the shops. Performers cowered on top of the stages, not wanting to jump off of the presumed safety of the platforms.

One of Mordecai's soldiers yelled, "We're being ambushed by the rebels! Take your positions!"

Killing an enemy, Galen glanced around to see their lines, or lack thereof. He found Talisman further back, and Ruby and Logon were together taking on four soldiers. Megan and Tal had climbed atop a vending stall and were shooting arrows. He couldn't see Isra, but that was good. He hoped she'd stayed safe.

Now where were the Gorons?

.

Zelda knocked down the last of the guards that had come to intercept her. She didn't have time to kill them, or make sure the ones she had stabbed were dead. She needed to get to Link. She sprinted along the wet grass, the Master Sword thudding against her back. And arrow was shot down at her but she danced out of the way, keeping her eyes focused on Link.

Two soldiers that guarded the entry doors to the castle readied themselves and leveled their spears. But that wasn't her destination, and she didn't want to bother with them. So she cut to the side and made a break for the castle wall. Tensing the muscles in her legs, calling on her Sheikah training, she leapt up and grabbed a hold of a stone windowsill on the second story.

Zelda braced her feet against the wall, panting with the effort she was exerting. She looked up, and then flung herself to a third story window. No arrows were being shot or spears being thrown just yet. The guards were either too busy with the rebels outside the gate, or were too shocked at what she was doing. She had to take advantage of the pause.

Grunting and gasping, the princess went further up until she reached the open window that one of Link's ankle shackles led into. She glanced up at him for just a second, saw him staring down at her with wide eyes, before she flipped inside the room.

It was a dark guest bedroom, and the chain had been locked around a metal stake driven into the floor. Two soldiers were posted, and both of them were leaning against the bed and talking. They started when they saw her, shocked into hesitation.

Zelda jumped into the air and spun around into a hard kick that knocked one man unconscious. She dropped into a crouch and swept the other's legs out. He fell hard and she kicked again, hitting him in the head.

She stood, breathing heavily. She saw a single key connected to his belt and ripped it off. Hurrying over to the stake, she unlocked the shackle and tossed it out the window. Then she jumped onto the windowsill and looked up at the Hero. He was bending his leg, apparently soothing the stiff muscles and joints.

Zelda allowed herself a relieved smile before she set her sights on the open window across from her.

.

Galen backed up as more and more soldiers came at him. He swung his sword wide and wild, trying to intimidate them. His shaggy brown hair was wet from the rain, and his black hood had fallen back. One soldier lunged and Galen stepped quickly back, staying out of range. The enemies realized this was going nowhere and began to spread out and surround him.

Then Megan and Tal raced to his side, turning their bows on the soldiers and shooting quickly. Standing in their own small circle, Galen thrust his sword and arrows flew from the other two. Opponents fell to the streets, but those still alive were closing in. A swing came at Galen's head and he blocked, shoving the weapon aside and stepping forward to impale the man through the stomach.

Then Tal cried out and Megan screamed. Galen whirled around to see a sword protruding from the brother's chest. The man who had apparently delivered the blow was dead at their feet, an arrow in his face.

"Tal!" Megan cried, catching him as he started to fall. "_Tal!"_

Galen looked around and then gestured to an alley, "Get him in there."

Megan dragged her twin brother and Galen covered as they backed into the alley. He stabbed the last of the soldiers that had attacked him, going back into the shadows between the buildings.

The redhead was sobbing as he looked at the sword in Tal's chest. She reached down and held his hand. "It's going to be all right. We'll . . . we'll get you help."

Galen stared at them with a grim expression, keeping an eye on the battle in the streets. It was too late, the young man was dying.

Tal tried to speak, but no words came out. With a couple of strangled gasps he fell limp on the ground.

"No!" Megan cried, hunching over the body. "_No_!"

Galen crouched down beside her, putting a hand on her back. "We have to go. We'll come back for him after we've won."

"We can't come back for him!" she yelled. "He's _dead!"_

Suddenly Galen noticed the group of civilians that were hiding at the very back of the alley, their eyes wide as they watched the scene. He turned and looked over his shoulder, feeling quick relief at the sight of the Gorons thundering through the streets. He turned back to Megan. "We have to go. The Rebellion needs us. This is what Tal was fighting for."

She looked up at him, her hair plastered to her forehead. Then anger burned in her eyes and she notched an arrow, racing out into the battle. Galen put a hand on Tal's shoulder for a moment before running after her.

.

Zelda misjudged the leap from her window to the next and barely managed to grab the stone ledge. Her feet scuffed against the wall before she stabilized herself.

A burst of fear came from Link. _Careful! Be careful!_

_I got this, _she sent back, scrambling inside the room. The two guards in this guest bedroom were prepared, their swords drawn. Zelda whipped out her two daggers and charged them. They swung at the same time and she ducked, letting the blades pass over her head. She somersaulted behind them and thrust the daggers back, cutting through their necks. As the bodies fell she sheathed her bloody weapons, turning to the stake in the floor. She took the guard's key and unlocked the shackle, throwing it outside. The princess then went out herself, standing on the sill and looking up.

It was a long way to the top of the wall, but that was where Link's wrist shackles were secured. She saw the guards posted along it, dark against the rain clouds. They were silently watching her, not trying to attack. _Of course not, _she thought. _They know if I'm going to free him I have to come to them and fight. _

She looked back over at Link. He was struggling, trying to release himself. She realized it wasn't just a reflexive struggle; he was seriously trying to get away. Blood ran from his bound wrists, staining the loose sleeves of his shirt.

Zelda set her jaw and jumped up, grabbing a hold of his leg and bracing her feet on the wall to alleviate her weight. Link stopped moving, watching her. She hopped up once more, grabbing onto his shoulders and planting her feet on his thighs. He bent his legs to give her better support. Their faces were inches apart, two sets of blue eyes meeting.

_I was so worried, _she sent, hooking her fingers under his gag and pulling on it.

_Me too, _he responded. _I love you. _

She smiled, pulling the black cloth down around his neck. "I love you, too." They kissed each other, simple and quick. Then Zelda glanced around, taking in her options. There was a balcony to her side, about five feet away. That would give her a better angle to jump to the battlement. However, two guards with swords drawn were posted, watching her warily. She looked up, the rain pattering against her face as she stared at the top of the wall. Too far without the aid of a windowsill, unless she used Link's chains. The princess huffed in frustration. What should she do?

Suddenly something brown flashed by her vision, struck the wall beside Link's face with a _smack, _then she heard him give a cry and pain flashed across her forehead. She reflexively turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes. Then she looked around and back at the Hero. He was cringing, a line of blood on the side of his forehead. She let go of his shoulder with one hand and touched her own forehead . . . her fingers came away red. Zelda felt a light weight on her foot. Looking down, she saw a bloody arrow teetering there before it fell off and down to the ground far below.

"Archers," Link whispered, his voice strained.

Zelda looked over her shoulder to see a group of archers on the far wall facing them, bows pulled back.

A female voice coming from the balcony said, "Don't move, or I'll order them to shoot again."

The princess's head spun back around to see a woman with straight black hair and a whip on her belt watching them with a smirk.

"Sephora," Link supplied.

Zelda protectively leaned closer to the young man, glaring at the general. "You wouldn't kill him. And I doubt you'd kill me, either."

"Oh?" Sephora raised one eyebrow, her arms crossed. "So sure, are you?"

Zelda looked at the archers, then back at Link. He stared, seeming as uncertain as herself on what to do. After a pause he sent _Go. Help the others. They won't kill me. _

She shook her head. _Mordecai is going to try to kill you at some point, Link. It might be now. He won't keep you alive forever._

"Surrender," Sephora snapped, "and you won't be hurt. At least, not too much." She grinned.

.

Logon glanced about as he raced for the castle gates, slashing soldiers out of his way. He didn't even want to think about all the rebels dying around him. It was too painful. But they were pushing ever closer to the gate. They were breaking enemy lines. They could do this.

He looked over at the Gorons, much closer to the gate than the rest of them. That was good, they could break it down. Their strong arms flung guards to the side, swords bouncing off their tough hide. The stone roads cracked as they rolled, forcing their way right up to the bordering wall. Logon's breath caught in his throat, hopeful as he watched Darmani rise up and take two bars of the gate in his mighty fists . . .

A snarl cut through the air and a dark form leapt over at the wall, landing in the middle of the group of Gorons. At first Logon wondered what person or animal would be crazy enough to do such a thing. And then Darmani was sent airborne with a howl, three large slashes across his chest. He spun around until he hit the road and slid several feet, coming to a stop just in front of Logon. The man stumbled to a halt, staring down at the dead Goron.

"Oh, no," he breathed.

Cries filled the air as Gorons were sent reeling back, ferocious growls coming from their attacker. Logon realized now who it was. Rolox had come out to fight.

The Gorons began to scatter, rolling off, and the half-beast shifter gave pursuit. He weaved around and jumped over obstacles, moving like an animal. Logon looked back to the gate, seeing that the Gorons had left it . . . but so had Rolox. He started running again. They were going to breach the outer wall no matter what. He wouldn't stop until they did.

He didn't want to shout orders and draw Rolox's attention back, but luckily he didn't have to. Megan and Galen came racing up, and the young woman shot an arrow while running, killing one guard on the other side of the gate.

Galen skidded to a stop before the wall and thrust his sword through the iron bars, keeping the guards back. Megan started shooting the soldiers at the top of the wall. Logon peered through the gate, seeing the wheel they needed to turn. There was no way to reach it through the gate. He stepped back and surveyed the wall. Too high and too smooth to climb, also.

"What's the plan?" Megan asked.

Galen glanced back. "Form a human tower and get to the top." When he was met with blank stares he grinned. "Just kidding. Maybe we can get Zelda's attention?"

"She's trying to help Link," Megan said, ducking behind a stack of crates as arrows rained back at her.

"Well, she needs to help us," Logon snapped. "Try shouting to her."

"That won't be necessary," came a rumbling voice behind them. One they recognized and turned with a smile as Darunia charged straight at the gate. The three dove to the side, covering their heads as the Goron plowed straight through, twisting and snapping the iron bars.

Logon held his sword high into the air. "Rebels, the wall is breached! Attack the castle!"

.

Zelda stayed put, teeth clenched. She looked at the archers holding their positions, at Sephora's confident sneer, at Link giving her those big eyes that pleaded for her to leave. She stared straight at him, wondering if perhaps the wiser path was to leave him and attack from another approach. But the very thought made her heart clench. What if that was a big, big mistake?

"Zelda," he whispered, "you can't save both of us."

Pain from either herself or him, or both of them, sparked in her. She bit her lip, torn on what to do.

Then there was a resounding _crack _and physical pain shot through her wrist. She cried out and looked to find Sephora's whip wrapped around her arm. There was a pause, and then the general yanked hard, pulling Zelda off of Link. She reached out, grabbed for his shirt, but her wet fingers slipped off and she fell.

"Zelda!" he shouted, fear cascading from him.

The princess swung towards the balcony and grabbed onto the edge of it with her free hand, digging her nails into the stone. The whip came loose as Sephora tucked it back on her belt. Zelda reached up with her wounded hand and held on, her heart pounding.

Sephora walked up to the edge, staring down at the young woman. "You didn't make up your mind fast enough."

"Stop!" Link yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

Zelda's feet swung helplessly under her, the wall not close enough to brace herself on. She tightened her grip, her hands sweaty. The noise of the rain seemed too loud.

Putting one hand on her hip, the general regarded her. "Now, what to do about you? Are you worth more alive or dead, _princess?" _

"Sephora, don't!" Link screamed, writing against the wall. "Please, I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!"

"Anything?" the general chuckled. "That's very intriguing." She winked down at the young Sheikah. "I'll have to take him up on that."

Zelda growled, struggling to hold her slipping grip.

"Then again," Sephora sighed, "I haven't killed anybody in awhile." She stomped on Zelda's hands and the princess let go with a cry.

Zelda fell fast through the air, hearing Link scream her name. She saw the gray sky, the castle far above her, and the balcony seeming to rise higher. She reached out but there was nothing to grab. A thought clung to her panicking mind, telling her she needed to teleport. But what could she strike her fingers against? Impa had said that a truly advanced Sheikah didn't need to do the movements to teleport, but Zelda was not advanced. Still, she concentrated, willed her herself to vanish . . . but nothing happened. The ground came up faster and faster. She did the last thing left to her. She readied two fingers and waited to hit the ground.

.

A large group of rebels ran as one unit through the gate and down the dirt road towards the castle. Galen was hurting, tired, and wet, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the sight of the entry doors ahead. Soldiers were crowded around it, spears out. Galen readied his sword. This was going to be brutal and bloody, but they were getting in that castle. He wouldn't stop until he did.

And then the soldiers parted and out stepped Mordecai in all his straight, dark, and calm demeanor, holding the Sword of Spirits aloft.

Galen skidded to a stop in shock, the rebels around him doing the same. Mordecai had come out. Mordecai was _here. _And Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen, Link was still chained to the castle, and Zelda . . . He glanced around, then spotted her lying limp on the ground. He couldn't see any immediate wound, but she wasn't moving. He bit his lip, looking once through the group for Talisman. But he wasn't there, either.

_Dammit! _Galen thought. _Our plan is falling apart._

"Surrender now," the Master said loudly. "Or all of you will be killed." He gestured about the courtyard.

Galen looked, and saw archers ringing the walls in a square around them, so many arrows targeting them. He looked back the way they had come. The exit was blocked off with enemy soldiers and with a snarl Rolox pushed through, standing in the middle of the broken gates. And there was Sephora, watching from high above.

"Would you really kill all of us, right here in front of the castle?" Logon shouted.

Mordecai lifted his hand and a single arrow whizzed from the rainy sky, burying itself in Logon's leg. The man went down with a cry, the rebels behind him catching him.

"What will it be, then?" Mordecai pressed. "Death? Or life?"

Galen sighed, eyes flicking around. They wouldn't be any good to Hyrule dead. There was no information they could give away. After all, every rebel save for Impa had come to the attack. They were in a bad position right now. Perhaps they could take the soldiers, but Mordecai and Rolox combined was a deadly force. And they'd be easy targets for the archers. But as long as Link, Ganon, and Zelda still lived, they had a chance. Zelda still hadn't moved, so Galen hoped he wasn't making a mistake as he stepped forward and said, "We surrender."

Mordecai smiled. "Guards, bind them and send them all down to the dungeon. They'll be dealt with soon. Make sure they are under close watch. Rolox, you're in charge of imprisoning the Gorons."

The rebels scowled, but offered no resistance as the Master's orders were carried out.

.

Link leaned his head back against the wall, crying in heavy, gasping sobs. He watched through blurry eyes as the Rebellion, or all that was left of it, was led in chains to the castle. He felt so completely powerless. Forced to watch his friends killed, wounded, and now imprisoned. In the grand game Mordecai had been playing, he'd just dealt a crippling blow. One Link wasn't sure they were going to be able to come back from. This attack on Hyrule Castle had been the end game . . . and the Rebellion had lost.

But another worry stood out to Link. This one much stronger and reaching much deeper. He scanned the ground and spotted Zelda on the grass. She was still, her eyes closed.

_Zelda? _he sent, prodding at her with the bond. _Zelda, are you okay?_

He received no response, and the bond was completely silent.

Fresh tears spilled down his face, mixing with the rain. He pulled futilely against his chains, cutting his wrists. _Zelda! Zelda, please! _"Zelda!"

He heard a laugh and turned his head to see Sephora watching him. She regarded him a moment before she looked to the soldiers on top of the wall and said, "Keep a close watch on him. I'm heading up and then we'll take him inside. This fight is over." She turned on her heel and disappeared into the castle.

.

LoZ

.

"A man to see you, General Ganondorf," the dark-skinned woman said.

"Oh?" Ganon looked up from where he was reading, sitting in a high-backed chair in the Gerudo library. He knew many would be surprised at a library in the middle of the Gerudo Fortress, but if there was one thing his people cherished, it was their history. The room was large and rectangular, with wooden shelves lined with ancient volumes. Tables and chairs sat about, and windows let in shafts of sunlight. Ganon wasn't much of a fiction reader, but he did like to broaden his knowledge. He set the book down on his lap. "Who is it?"

She shrugged. "He called himself Burning Joe. Scrawny thing with short black hair."

"Burning . . . Joe?" the general frowned, but something about the name was familiar. He wracked his brain for a moment before he remembered. Link had mentioned a Burning Joe to him and Acroff.

"He has a sacred Gerudo ring," the woman went on. "So we let him in without interrogation."

"Good." He stood, smoothing down his dark red cape. "I shall see him. And give us privacy."

After a few minutes the man was escorted in and the door was shut behind him. He simply stood there, completely still, watching the large Gerudo without expression.

Ganon looked him over, frowning. But when the man still said nothing, he realized he'd have to start the conversation. "So . . . Link sent you?"

"No."

That brought him up short. "No?"

"No, the Princess of Destiny sent me."

"Zelda?" Ganondorf's brow furrowed. "And why is that?"

"I've been sent to ask you and General Acroff to fight on the Rebellion's side when we attack the castle. The army was leaving just after me, so they will arrive shortly."

The way the man stayed still when he spoke, didn't give much emphasis to his words, unnerved Ganon. What was it Link had said about this man? He was "a little messed up"? The Gerudo grunted, crossing his arms. "I've already pledged my army, but may I ask what the rush is? I'm not going to have to time to properly prepare. You should have been sent much sooner."

"I am sure I would have been, but the Hero was captured by General Rolox and was taken to Hyrule Castle. At least, that's where we presumed most likely."

It felt as if the floor had dropped from underneath him. Ganon took a startled step back. Had he been a weaker man, he might have sat back down. He took a few seconds to gather himself, then asked, "Link was captured? How did this happen?"

"We don't know the details, but it seems one of our own helped Rolox steal Link in the middle of the night straight from the Rebellion hideout."

This put things on a whole new level, Ganon realized. It was one thing for Link to just be "captured", perhaps during a battle or while spying. But for him to be specifically targeted and taken out of the rebels' own base? By Rolox no less? This was serious. And he knew he needed to act, fast. "What is the Rebellion's attack plan? Quick, give me the facts."

Burning Joe held up one hand and counted on his fingers as he answered, "All of them are going to Castle Town for the festival Mordecai arranged. They're going disguised as travelers and will spring an attack. They hope to have your and Acroff's armies provide assistance later on during the assault. As a surprise."

Ganon nodded. "How long ago was Link taken?"

The man titled his head to the side, considering. "Well, I was sent to speak to you over a day ago, and Link had been taken about three before that. So, four days. More or less."

"Four days," the Gerudo repeated, shocked. And Mordecai hadn't told him anything. He was being purposefully left out. And he knew Acroff must be oblivious, also, or the general would have contacted him.

"This desert is hot," Burning Joe remarked.

"Of course it is." Ganondorf thought for a long moment before he raised his head, face set. "Alright, I'm going to need time to organize my army. I'll have word sent to Acroff, and we'll meet him in Hyrule Field."

"That sounds goooooood. Good."

"You are messed up," Ganon sighed. "Stay here until we leave. I'll have some food and water sent." He didn't look back as he strode out the door and through the stone of the fortress. He was deeply disturbed by this. Apparently Mordecai had a plan in the works that he told them nothing about. And if Link was alone in the castle with the Master and Rolox, well, Ganon wanted to get there as soon as possible.

.

.

.

* * *

**I've been so sick all day, it's just been miserable! Please leave a review to help me feel better. 8D **


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay! I've had so many papers due for my classes in the last two weeks, and unfortunately education comes before fanfiction. I know, it's unfair. 8( But this chapter is longer than usual! **

**Thanks to erico637, Trascendent Oddity, Screen, Vermillion Ruby, Melkor44, Mangageek26, zelinkfan123, woohooman14, thespiritmaiden, ForTheDarkness, WolfenAmpitheatre, EruvielTindomerel, ZeLinkFangGirl, katieOoT, ForgethePyro, Kamil the Awesome, Blue-berry-Waffles23, Random guy 23, and Angieloveszelda for taking the time to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I do own any original characters in this story. **

* * *

**CH. 32**

Mordecai opened a woolen bag, peering inside. Spare clothes, and some bread wrapped up. He tossed it to the stone floor with the rest of the bags, pouches, and slings that had been confiscated from the captured rebels. The vault of the castle was narrow with a high, arched ceiling. It was guarded constantly. At one time it had a lock, but it had been broken off. Mordecai knew the previous few kings hadn't kept anything of importance in the vault, and so the state of it had deteriorated. However, the Master saw it as a good room to store the rebel's belongings. It was remote enough to be fairly safe, and it was kept away from the _real _treasure. He didn't want anyone tempted to break into his room again for the Sword of Spirits. But as he went through each bag, he was beginning to wonder if he needed the vault guarded at all. There didn't seem to be much of value.

Black eyes roamed over the piles before sometimes caught his gaze. He frowned. It was a long, dark blanket wrapped up in a cylindrical shape. It looked like a way to conceal a sword. It was probably yet another rebellion weapon, one he'd have to have sent to the armory. After all, most of the rebels' weapons had been stolen from his own soldiers. He walked over to the object and picked up it, tugging the rope that bound it loose. The cloth began to fall away and he saw a flash of indigo hilt. Mordecai grabbed it . . .

And pulled back with a yelp as electricity surged through him. He dropped the weapon and backed up a few steps, tense in preparation for another strike. But the vault went back into silence. And the blanket had fallen away to reveal the sword underneath.

The Master Sword. Mordecai's breath caught as the blade shimmered in the torchlight. Obviously one of the rebels had thought they'd return it to Link. He tentatively reached for it again, but the air crackled between his fingers and the weapon, so he withdrew.

Now here was an interesting situation. He could wrap it back up and transport it, but to where? Where would be a good place to hide the Master Sword? For a moment he considered taking it to the Temple of Time to try and put it back in the pedestal. But if it electrocuted him when he touched it, there was no telling what it would do if he tried to act like the Hero and sheath it.

It couldn't go into the armory. _If _the rebels _somehow _escaped, as unlikely as that was, they'd head there for weapons. He couldn't keep it with him, either. While it may be safer, he didn't want himself, the Sword of Spirits, and the Master Sword kept together.

Perhaps he should just . . . leave it?

Mordecai smiled. Yes. Hide it in plain sight, in the old vault where only the rebels' clothes and food were left. If they escaped and attacked, they wouldn't bother fetching their personal belongings until after they had won. And _if, somehow, _that ever happened, then Mordecai didn't need to worry about the Master Sword anymore.

He gingerly bent down, wincing at the electricity that sparked, and tossed the blanket back over the sword. Then he kicked some of the bags on top of it. The vault door wasn't locked, so it wouldn't look like anything important was kept here. He'd need to dismiss the guards to enhance this effect.

It still made him wary to have the Master Sword in the castle, but it was best he knew where it was, anyway. He didn't want Link to have it.

.

LoZ

.

Galen thought Hyrule Castle's dungeons weren't worse than the Realm of Eternal Darkness. They were a little cold, a little dirty, and a little dark and depressing. But all in all they weren't so bad. The only problem was that in the Realm he was ageless. Here he could age. And Galen had no intention of dying a prisoner. Which left the question of how they were going to escape, and what they would do once they had.

The entire cell block was occupied by rebels. Stripped of their weapons and shackled, groups of ten were put into every other cell to keep space between them. Torches gave off plenty of light, and guards were on constant patrol.

Galen wasn't in a cell with any of his close friends, and he found himself missing Burning Joe. That was one hope, at least. That Burning Joe would bring help. He didn't see Talisman, either, and wondered what had happened to the hooded man. Logon was in a cell across from him, his bleeding leg bandaged and whimpering in pain. Ruby and Megan were together a few sections down. The redhead had started crying again, probably grieving for her brother.

And that led Galen to search for the third missing person, one he hoped he wouldn't have to list among the dead. Where was Zelda?

As if in answer to his question, the far doors creaked open and two guards dragged in the princess. Galen was at an advantage of being closer to one end, so he got a good look at her as they went pass. She looked half-conscious, her clothes wet and dirty and her hair loose. But she was alive, and that fact caused a murmur of relief to go through the rebels.

"Quiet!" one of the guards shouted. "Or I'll make you all shut up." He opened the cell Ruby and Megan were in and tossed Zelda inside. She hit the ground roughly and stayed there. The guards then retreated to their former positions.

"Zelda!" Megan gasped, reaching out to touch the princess's shoulder. "We were all so worried!"

"You okay?" Galen called. He tried to keep his voice hushed as much as possible. The guards had made it evident they didn't want a lot of chatter, but they weren't going to try and stop hundreds of prisoners from talking.

_Hundreds less than we had before, _Galen thought, hazel eyes sweeping over everyone. _Maybe half of us dead?_

Zelda groaned, slowly sitting up. "Yeah . . . yeah, I'm all right. What happened?"

"We got closed in," Megan told her. "So we surrendered. I saw you unconscious on the ground. Did you fall?"

"She'd be dead if she fell," a male rebel said. "Or at least broken up."

"I . . . think I teleported," Zelda answered, rubbing her head. "But the impact must have knocked me out, anyway." She looked around, surveying everyone. "Where's . . . Link?"

"We don't know what happened to him," Ruby answered in a hushed voice. "He was still on the castle wall when we were brought inside."

Zelda tried to process all of this, but Galen could tell she was still dazed. He said, "Give her a few moments and some space. Are you hurt anywhere?"

She hesitated, checking herself over. Then she winced and held up the index and middle fingers on her right hand. "I think these are jammed. Or broken."

Megan tore some of the bandage wrap from around Zelda's boots. "Here, let me brace those for you." She tied the two fingers straight and together. "Just rest for a moment. Make sure you're okay."

Time passed and Zelda curled up on the floor, closing her eyes. The guards changed shifts, some prisoners went to sleep themselves. A few attempted to work their hands out of their shackles secretly, but it was a lost cause. Quiet conversations started up, and bleeding wounds were bandaged with whatever was around.

After a few hours, Zelda woke up. She blinked blearily at her cold surroundings, then sat against the bars. She tugged experimentally at the restraints on her wrists and ankles, but they were strong. She surveyed the depressed prisoners she shared a cell with, then looked around at everyone else. Catching Galen's gaze he gave her a tired smile. She smiled back.

"Megan," Zelda whispered, catching her friend's attention. "Where are the Gorons?"

She shrugged. "Rolox took them. Probably to a more secure prison they can't break with their fists."

The princess nodded, considering this. One level lower was the dungeon reserved for extra dangerous criminals. Perhaps that was where the Gorons were. "Did . . . anyone else come to help us?" She danced around actually saying the general's names.

Megan bit her lip. "No . . . no one."

Zelda looked back at Galen. "Where's your father?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

"Dead?"

"I don't know."

She frowned, then growled in anger. "You don't think he ran off and left us here, do you?"

Galen scoffed, crossing his arms. "He tries to do the right things, but I wouldn't put that past him."

"Hush up!" a guard shouted from further down the dark corridor.

Zelda leaned her head back against the bars, lapsing into silence as she thought this over. They were prisoners, yes, but there was still hope. Ganondorf and Acroff would be arriving. And Talisman was . . . somewhere. Maybe he was coming up with a rescue plan. And if she, Ganon, and Link were together, they could still stop Mordecai.

She reached for the bond, feeling Link. He was tired. She wanted to talk to him, but she was tired, too. And regret gnawed at her. So close! She had been _so close _to freeing Link. But there was still a chance to do so. After all, she could teleport.

But where to? Zelda knew just escaping herself would be difficult. First off, she had to get out of the guarded dungeon. Then she had to work her way up to the main levels of the castle, either sneaking or fighting. She had to locate Link. The bond would help, but no doubt he would be guarded. Then they would both have to sneak and fight their way out of Hyrule Castle . . . and do what? Help was already coming, presumably. So no, as much as she wanted to race to Link's side, she knew she shouldn't. After all, that hadn't gone so well earlier.

Of course, she could teleport out of the cell and try to free the others. That still pitted her against the guards, and what if one ran off and raised the alarm? They'd need to get to the armory so all the rebels had weapons. Zelda knew where that was, but they were still outnumbered and in enemy territory. There could be a repeat of what Megan had said happened before. Surrounded and then captured.

Zelda knew she would just have to sit and wait. Ganondorf and Acroff would figure out what had happened. At least she hoped so. With them and their armies, they had the advantage again. She knew she launched the attack much too soon, but the generals couldn't be that far behind.

Still, having to wait made her nervous. There was no telling what Mordecai might decide to do. To the rebels. To her. To Link. She bit her lip as the minutes dragged by, lost in her own anxious thoughts . . . which were interrupted as the dungeon door swung open and two bulky soldiers stomped in.

Stares followed the soldiers as they walked past cells, surveying each prisoner. They began to walk past Zelda's . . . and then stopped, fully facing her.

_Oh, no, _she thought.

"You," one of them said, pointing a finger at her. "Zelda. The Master wants to see you in his throne room."

My_ throne room, _Zelda couldn't help but think.

Uneasy mutters sounded through the dungeon. Megan looked at her in worry. But it was dark-haired Ruby who stood up and snapped, "You're not taking her."

Not wanting anyone else to get hurt, Zelda lifted her hand and said, "No, no . . . it's okay. I'll go with them."

One of the soldiers took out a key that flashed in the torchlight. Zelda was tempted by it, wanting to try and seize the opportunity. But she was too far back in the cell.

Ruby seemed to have the same idea. As the barred door opened she lunged for the key. Her hand caught a hold, but the second soldier was faster and his sword slid straight through her stomach. She felt to the floor with a strangled cough, cries sounding in the dungeon.

Zelda jumped to her feet, feeling her eyes burning with tears. "Why did you do that?! You didn't need to _kill _her!"

"Apparently we did," one said, wiping off his weapon. "You rebels are getting too confident. Now come out. The Master doesn't want to be kept waiting."

The princess left the cell and stared straight ahead as she was flanked and escorted out of the dungeon. The noises of crying faded behind. Her shackles _clanked _with her movements, making it difficult to take big steps. They went up a long flight of stairs and eventually to the first floor of the castle. Then it was up more stairs and through lengthy, dark halls. Zelda knew the way to the throne room, despite it being years since she'd set foot inside the castle. So she knew the distance they had left as they drew closer and closer. But what held her attention most was the feeling of nearing Link's presence. Where was he? Would she be able to see him? She felt his interest spike through the bond, wary but hopeful.

The doors to the throne room loomed ahead, and the guards posted opened them and let Zelda and the two soldiers inside. Zelda immediately noticed Sephora and Rolox standing against one wall and watching. She then stared down the long room to the raised platform coated in lines of fading sunlight and shadows. The golden throne gleamed, and Mordecai sat on it like a black crow, one leg crossed. Sitting at the base of the throne was Link. No longer drenched with rain, he had a new set of shackles on his feet. The new ones on his hands were looped around a leg of the throne, effectively keeping him where he was.

"Zelda!" he gasped, relief and worry in his voice. He looked up at Mordecai. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Link!" the princess exclaimed at the same time, beginning to race for him. But the two burly soldiers grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her back.

Mordecai waved lightly with his hand. "Go ahead, let her go to him."

At once the soldiers released their grip and Zelda was running. With her feet restrained it wasn't very graceful, but she didn't care. She stumbled and staggered her way up the platform steps towards the Hero. He moved to stand, but his wrist bindings yanked him back to the ground. She went to her knees before him, throwing her arms around his neck. Link responded by burying his face in her shoulder, one hand touching her leg.

_Link! Link! _she sent happily through the bond. _I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you again._

_I thought you were dead! _Emotion choked from him. _For a moment I really thought you were dead. You have no idea how happy I was when I felt you wake up. _

_I'm so sorry, Link. I tried-_

_Shhh. _He kissed her shoulder. _Don't apologize. _

Her body shook with a silent sob. _I can't believe Mitch did this to you! Next time I see him, I swear I'll kill him._

He hesitated, then sent, _He's dead, Zelda. He came with me to the castle and Mordecai killed him. _

_Oh . . . _She was relieved at that, but there was still something bittersweet about it. She didn't like Mitch, sure, but she didn't want him to be murdered. And by Mordecai no less. Still, turning Link over to the enemy was what got them in this mess. _ Maybe Mitch deserved it? _

He sighed, shaking his head. _I don't want to think about it right now. I'm just so glad you're alive. I love you so much._

Zelda pulled back, taking her hands from behind him and cupping his face. She hadn't gotten a chance to really look at him when they'd been hanging from the castle wall. But now she could, and as she stroked her thumb over his bottom lip, she didn't like what she saw. There were dark circles around his eyes, and his face felt too thin, his cheeks too hollow. He hadn't been getting enough sleep or food. It reminded her of the last time she'd seen him in this condition. When he'd contacted her from the Realm of Eternal Darkness. It had scared her then, and it scared her now. The only difference was that when he was young his gaze had been so haunted, so abused. But now strength and life burned from his blue eyes, despite all that had happened. And it made her so proud of him. _I love you, too. _

The princess looked up at Mordecai, who was smirking at them. Her jaw clenched and she stood up, holding herself tall and strong. "Why are you doing this? Chaining him to the castle wall like a trophy? Keeping him bound to the foot of your throne like a pet? It's disgusting."

"Oh?" the Master's smile widened. "You don't like how I'm treating your love?"

"I don't like how you're treating our _Hero." _

"Mmm. Yes, indeed. Some hero he turned out to be."

Zelda scowled. "We're going to stop you. This isn't over."

"Seems to me like it is." He gestured to the base of the platform. "Step down. I want us to negotiate."

She sensed a trap, but she went down the steps anyway and stood on the marble floor, watching the dark man. Link's eyes flicked back and forth uneasily between them.

Mordecai took his time, smoothing down his black shirt and taking a few deep breaths before standing up. He looked down his straight nose at her as he said, "I don't want to kill anybody, here. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I know you want this silly little battle with the Rebellion to end just as much as I do. I'll let you go. I'll let Link go and the rest of the prisoners. If you do one simple thing."

_Don't trust him, _Link said urgently through the bond.

Zelda sent acknowledgement back before replying, "And what would that be?"

Mordecai opened his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Just publicly announce, before all of Castle Town, that the Rebellion and Hyrule's former princess surrenders to me."

Zelda blinked in shock, taking in his meaning. A public announcement of submission? That would be giving up. That would cement the Master's rule. There was no way she could do that. Not to her people, who were still waiting for their savior.

_You can't do that, _Link sent her.

_I know, _she responded. She looked up at Mordecai with a gaze of steel and said, "There's no way I'll do that."

He tilted his head to the side, a smile of amusement crossing his face. "Oh, really? And what do you hope to gain by that? I've won. All you'll be doing is admitting it publicly. Stepping down publicly."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Even if I did do that, it wouldn't change anything, _Mordecai. _So long as a king takes his rule by force, so long as he enforces his will through fear and pain and subjugation, people will _always _resist. You think you're stomping out the last of the rebellion with us? You're not. Another will grow, and another, and another after that. It will never stop."

The Master's expression darkened as he said in a low voice, "If that's the case, then why don't you just announce your surrender? As you say, it won't change anything."

Zelda crossed her arms. "No, it won't change anything. But I'm not going to bow to your wishes. I'd never disrespect our cause like that."

"I'm king of Hyru-"

"_My _Hyrule!" Zelda shouted, taking a step forward. "I'm the rightful heir to that throne. Not you. You're king of nothing. Just a vain conquest."

There was an extended moment of silence. Mordecai and the princess held gazes. Link sat next to the throne, watching them. Sephora and Rolox continued to observe quietly from the far wall.

Then the Master sat back on the throne, gripping the armrests. "Very well. Sephora, why don't you show our lovebirds how we treat rebellion?"

Her heels echoed through the large room as she crossed towards them, answering, "Yes, Master. You-" she gestured to the two burly soldiers and two guards nearby "-get Link and secure Zelda. We're taking a little trip."

As calm as the princess was trying to remain, she couldn't stop her heart from beginning to pound. The two soldiers came up and grabbed hold of her elbows in grips that were sure to leave bruises. She watched with wide eyes as Sephora and the two guards carefully unlocked Link's wrist cuffs long enough to free him from the throne before locking them again. He was stood up and they both met worried gazes. As they were taken out of the throne room and down a hall, Link's nervous voice came through the bond _Whatever they do, Zelda, be strong. _

_You, too, _she returned. _If they hurt me-_

_They won't hurt you, _he interrupted.

She looked at him, puzzled, as they went through gray corridors. He met her eyes with a steady gaze, but there was anxiety in it. It took her a moment before she realized what he was saying. What he was saying with conviction. They weren't going to hurt _her_, they were going to hurt _him_. Fear grabbed hold of her in icy claws, so much so that she couldn't formulate words to send him. But her emotions must have come through clearly because he responded, _They want you to openly surrender. So they're going to use my pain to try and persuade you. _

Zelda's mind spun, her chest clenched. _But . . . they've already tortured you so much . . . _

_I know the Generals, I know how they think. _A wry smile tilted on his face. _Hurting me is their safe zone; it's what they're used to doing._

_It's not funny, Link! _she sent, desperation lacing her tone. _I'm so scared!_

_Hey, hey. Be strong. Be _strong. _You're not my love right now, you're the Rebellion's leader and Hyrule's princess. _His expression was set and his eyes bored right into her.

Somehow, she did draw strength from him. She collected herself, and sent back, _I'll always be your love, Link. _

The barest of smiles ghosted across his face. _I know. _

They exited the castle and walked down the road and through the outer gate. The sun was starting to set, clouds slashed across the sky. It cast the roads of the market in shadow, the people finishing up their business for the day. Zelda felt Link keeping himself composed - or at least preventing her from feeling fear from him – but as they approached the whipping post dread leaked out of him. She saw him tense up, saw him blink rapidly.

The people in the market streets drifted to a stop, their attention being arrested by the scene. Some stopped to stare, some glanced and then quickly turned away, others scooped up their children and ran off.

The whipping post consisted of two sturdy wooden beams stuck deep into the earth. Ropes twisted around them, went through a metal loop, and then hung down with leather cuffs so that a prisoner's arms could be bound apart. The ground was muddy from the recent rain, and dried blood coated the wooden beams and leather cuffs.

Sephora walked up to it, looking it over as if for weaknesses. Then she said with authority, "Hold Zelda where she is and _don't _let her go. Secure Link here."

The two soldiers stepped in closer to Zelda, grabbing her arms with both hands, keeping her to the side. Some hair had fallen in her face but she didn't notice. She was transfixed, her gut rolling with worry, as she watched Link be placed between the two posts. A guard took a firm hold of his neck, squeezing it hard enough to make the Hero's jaw clench, as his shackles were removed and the leather cuffs were secured around his wrists. Only then did the guards retreat a few feet away, ready for any attempt at escape. There was enough slack in the rope that Link's arms were bent, but he couldn't pull them down to his sides. His bare feet sank fractionally into the mud, and he looked over at Zelda, managing a half-smile that didn't spread to his eyes.

Zelda twitched in her captor's grips, feeling like she might vomit as Sephora walked behind Link. He glanced once over his shoulder, then stared straight ahead, his lips pressed into a thin line. The General unhooked her whip from her belt and rolled it out, her hands moving over its surface almost like a caress. All the while she stared at Link calmly.

The moment dragged out so long that Zelda felt like a coiled spring, tense, taut, and ready to explode. And then Sephora swung her arm around and cracked the whip against Link's back. He jerked forward, a section of his white shirt splitting to reveal a line of blood underneath. At the same time a burst of pain shot from him to Zelda and she lurched in the soldiers' grips, gasping. She couldn't feel his physical pain through the bond, but she could feel his reaction to it, which was almost as bad. It was like wincing after seeing someone get hurt, only it was a much more intense experience.

Sephora took her time pulling the whip back to her, not taking her eyes off Link. Once she got it all back in her hand, she lashed him again, creating a diagonal slash of blood. It was stark against the white of his shirt, and he pitched forward again, throwing his head back. But he didn't make a sound, his lips staying firmly together.

The people in the market formed a small audience, watching the spectacle with big, sad eyes. For some reason that angered Zelda. Why did they just stand there and do nothing? Why did they watch his pain? Why did no one say anything, or offer comfort to herself or Link?

A third _crack _sounded. Another explosion of pain came from Link before it was quickly snuffed out. It took Zelda a moment before she realized what he was doing. He was trying to block his emotions from her so that she wouldn't suffer with him. He was trying to help her be strong. As a fourth lash came she felt the same burst of agony before it was blocked out.

_Link, _she sent, concerned and trembling. _Link, love, don't shut me out. _

He said nothing in return, didn't even look at her. Another strike and he screwed his eyes shut. Pain. Nothing.

_Link, let me help you! _she sent with desperation. _Let me feel you, please. _

At last blue eyes glanced quickly over at her before shutting again. His tone was tight as he replied, _I don't want you to feel this, Zelda. _

_But I want to. Don't shut me out when you need me. And I need you right now. I'm having to watch this, for goodness sake, at least let me hold onto our bond. _

_Zelda, I don't – _the whip cracked across his back, sending lightning strikes of pain from him to her. _Fine! Fine, I can't concentrate, anyway. _

Their connection opened up, and the princess could feel his fear, his anguish, his wish that this would just end. But she also felt his courage and determination. It was the opposite of the way she felt right now, and she tried to draw from it.

The minutes passed as Sephora whipped him at a steady pace. Just a long enough pause between each lash for Link to collect himself and then she'd send him spinning into a writhing mess of pain again. His hands twisted in their cuffs, sometimes holding tightly onto the rope, other times splayed out and tense. His feet and the bottom of his pants were coated in mud, the ground underneath him messed up from his staggering around in one spot. Zelda wasn't sure when she started crying, but now her eyes were aching and her cheeks were wet.

As another lash split his skin, Link made the first sound Zelda had heard from him. A whimper from deep in his throat. Her bottom lip quivered and she sent, _Sweetheart, I'm here. It's going to be okay. You'll get through this. _She wanted to send him a wave of comfort, but she simply couldn't. She was too distraught herself.

He didn't respond, but she could feel that he'd heard her. Another strike and another whimper of pain, and then there was guilt at having made noise.

_Don't feel guilty, _Zelda told him. _If you want to shout, then shout. It doesn't matter, anyway. _She was desperate to say something to help him. Anything.

As the thrashing continued he began to stumble more after each strike. It was taking more of an effort to hold himself up. He began to grunt and then let out strangled cries. The princess thought she saw the trail of a single tear down his face. Watching this was killing her. She would have shut her eyes if she thought it would have made a difference. She felt so, so sick.

And still Sephora continued. Another lash and Link uttered the first true cry of pain. One of his knees buckled, and he almost fell before getting his leg back underneath him.

_Link? _Zelda sent, her throat and chest tight.

He didn't respond, and there was such tumult coming from him she couldn't be sure if he'd heard her or not. The whip cracked again, the back of his shirt now a torn, bloody mess.

"Stop!" the princess shouted, pulling against the guards. "Please, stop! He's had enough."

Sephora's black eyes darted once to her, a small smile pulling at her red lips, before she focused again on the young man. She swung her arm and struck him with her whip. Link bodily jerked, crying out, and this time his legs did fold. He fell to his knees in the mud, his arms stretched above him.

"Link!" Zelda gasped, no longer aware of the crowd watching, or the blinding setting sun, or even the smell of blood in the air. She could only see Link, that monster whipping him, and the soldiers holding her back. "Stop! Just stop!" She heaved her entire body weight forward, but her captors didn't budge. One of them probably weighed twice as much as her.

_Crack! _Link's body arched as he screamed, then sagged forward weakly.

Zelda yanked futilely against her captors. When had she started crying again? "Sephora, _stop_! I'm begging you! I'll-I'll take the rest!"

That caught the general's attention. She looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Her smile widened as she stepped up to Link. His head was hanging down, his hair in his face. She grabbed a fistful of his bangs and pulled his head up, fully revealing his scar to the people watching. They cringed, a few gasping. Link's eyes were tightly closed, his face tense and breathing hard.

Sephora leaned close to him, saying just loud enough for Zelda to hear, "She wants me to stop, do you hear that?" Leaning down she kissed his scar, and the princess felt bile rise in her throat. The general stood up, looking into the market. "You see this?" Sephora said loudly to the spectators. "This is what happens when someone turns on the Master. This is what happens when you betray your ruler. I'm sure none of you want to end up like this, so let him be an example to you. _Don't _cross the Master, and you won't suffer."

Sephora let go of his hair and Link's head dropped back down. She grabbed one leather cuff in each hand and yanked them open. Link fell to the mud and didn't move.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, struggling. "Link!"

The general said, "Take him back to my father; return her to the dungeons."

Zelda screamed her pain and frustration as she was dragged away alone, back towards the castle.

.

LoZ

.

Rolox frowned as he and Mordecai watched the whipping from a throne room window. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Zelda was kicking as the two soldiers took her through the outer gate. Rolox looked back to Link. He hadn't even tried to get up, and the guards were crouching down to lift him.

Mordecai had said nothing the entire time, seeming content to just watch. Rolox was tempted to laugh or make a snarky comment, but he kept quiet. It seemed the Master didn't want any conversation.

But as the entertainment drew to a close, something that had been bothering Rolox for awhile was on his mind. Despite Mordecai's silence, he needed to ask. He looked over at the man and said, "Pardon me, Master, but I've been wondering something."

There was a pause, and then Mordecai responded, "Yes?"

"Why haven't you killed Link yet?"

A sound of amusement escaped Mordecai. He didn't look away from the window as he answered, "Link is continuing to prove useful. As a child I hoped to mold him into the perfect warrior for me. Obviously it didn't work out as intended, and then he momentarily escaped. Now that he's back, I used him as bait for the Rebellion, and now as a threat to hang over dear Princess Zelda's head until she does what I want her to."

Rolox thought this over, his brow furrowing. "And . . . once she surrenders, you'll kill him?"

"That's my intention."

"Perhaps if you killed him now, Zelda would be so heartbroken she'd just surrender. Because, you know, she'd have nothing else to live for or whatever romantic crap people spin these days."

Mordecai seemed to consider this for a moment before replying, "Or she might get so angry she will refuse to surrender, and then I'll have nothing left to threaten her with. It's a chance I don't want to take." At last he looked at the general. "Does Link being around make you nervous, my half-beast shifter?"

"No," Rolox answered automatically. "But he is the Hero. And the longer he's alive, the more chance of something going wrong. You're playing with fire here."

With a darkened expression, the Master said, "Are you presuming to tell me what the best decision is?"

Rolox was slightly annoyed by the comment. He enjoyed serving Mordecai. He was on the winning side, after all, and the man had a desire for violence but didn't want to get his own hands dirty. Rolox was more than happy to do it for him. But he didn't like the Master's "greater than thou" attitude. Still, he wanted to be on the man's good side. After all, there was more killing to be done.

"Of course not," Rolox replied slowly, a bite of anger to his words, "But it just makes me wonder if you have another reason for keeping him alive so long."

"There is another reason," Mordecai answered, looking back out the window. "People see Link as my greatest threat. The one person who can stop me. If I kill him the first chance I get, it will look like I truly fear him. And that will make my rule seem vulnerable. I must present a strong, untouchable front. But," he smiled at the general, "once Zelda surrenders, Link's death will just be one in a long line of rebel executions."

Rolox tilted his head to the side. "I've gotta admit that's some good reasoning."

"Naturally it is," Mordecai stated simply.

Rolox resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How he got mixed up with a bunch of egotistical narcissists was beyond him, but he might as well enjoy this war while it lasted. After all, it looked like it was about to be over.

.

LoZ

.

Isra wasn't sure what to do.

She walked alone through the sprawling streets of Castle Town, her simple dress swaying around her knees and her arms hugging herself against the night chill. The sun had just vanished below the horizon, the colors of the sky beginning to bleed away. People paid her no mind as they finished up their business or went to start some in a tavern. Venders began to close their shops, and stray dogs cut across her path.

It seemed things had kept getting worse, and she felt helpless to stop it. It was a feeling she knew all too well, and one she did not like. She'd hung back between two shops and watched the battle as best she could. So many rebels had died; she wasn't sure what had gone wrong. But she never saw the generals' armies come, so either they had decided not to come at all or the attack had been launched early.

When the rebels had at last broken the outer gate, she'd temporarily lost sight of them. After debating for a few moments whether or not it was safe to get a better look, Isra had ran over to a performer's stage and ducked behind it. She got a somewhat decent view of what was going on, but by that time all the remaining rebels were being bound and taken inside. She'd seen Link dragged up the wall to the battlements. Apparently had hadn't been freed, either.

The hours had passed slowly, and Isra was a mess of anxiety. What should she do? Was she supposed to just blend in with the townspeople until help came and they claimed victory? A more frightening thought was if that never happened, and she was left alone in a land ruled by Mordecai.

But then she'd heard a commotion on the outskirts of the town. There was a continuous _cracking _noise, like a whip. Isra had followed the sound and the trail of tentative people to see what was happening. And when she did, she almost gasped aloud. Link was being savagely whipped, and Zelda was desperately trying to go to him. Isra hadn't wanted to watch, but she'd been unable to look away from the awful scene. She supposed if it had been someone she didn't know, she would have left. But those were the Rebellion's leaders. That young woman had rescued her from the Realm of Lost Souls, and that young man was supposedly the Hero of Legend. To see how Mordecai could torture those two was distressing.

And then, of course, there was Sephora. She looked much as Isra remembered her, though a bit older. What pained her most was that Sephora still looked cold and manipulative. She still looked heartless.

And then the ugly scene had stopped and Link and Zelda had been taken inside the castle. Isra was left to wander on her own, lost in her thoughts. She worried about Galen and Talisman, and hoped they were still alive. Although once Mordecai got sight of Talisman, she doubted he'd live much longer. It made her nervous.

Isra bit her lip, pushing her wavy brown hair back from her face. It was just awful. Everything was. It was like she'd left a terrible world behind when she'd been imprisoned in the Realm, and now she'd been freed into a new terrible world. Would anything good e_ver _happen? She knew Mordecai was not invincible, but he played his game so well that no one could get the better hand. Maybe he'd never be stopped, and with the Sword of Spirits in his possession he'd live and rule forever. It was a scary thought. And she would have lost her son for the second time, and probably Talisman, and all the rebels would die, and Hyrule would be covered in darkness and . . .

She slowed to a stop, panting from her chaotic thoughts and emotions. _Calm down, Isra, _she told herself. _Things are bad enough without you losing your sanity. _

She leaned back against a building, bringing a tired hand to her forehead. She hated Mordecai and what he had done. He was the cause of all this. And she was still helpless to do anything.

Isra blinked. Reconsidered. _Was _she helpless? Next to Mordecai, she had no power. She had no magic weapon, no warrior training, she probably couldn't even throw a straight punch. But that didn't mean she had to hide and cower while these people – her family and new friends – suffered and died. Because despite her physical weakness, she had one advantage the others didn't. She had a history with Mordecai. They had been married. And that had to count for something.

With resolve, Isra turned toward the castle and marched towards it. Her expression was stony as she made her way down the streets and weaved through the people and carts. Stars began to appear overhead and the torches that lined the outer gate were lit. Of course there was no gate since the Gorons had broken it down. Now a line of guards stood in its place. Isra walked right up to them.

"Hold it there, miss," one of the men said. "Where do you think you're going?"

She held her chin high. "I need to speak to Mord – the Master."

The soldier laughed. "Not everyone gets to speak to him."

"Oh, I think he will want to see me. Just tell him who I am and I shall be allowed inside."

"Oh, yeah? And who might you be?"

She offered a half-smile. "Tell him his ex-wife, Isra, is here."

.

LoZ

.

Isra waited outside the throne room doors, the guards on either side watching her expressionlessly. She resisted the urge to pace. It had been quite a few minutes since the soldier from the outer gate had went inside to tell Mordecai what she'd said.

She was nervous, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. In all honesty, she didn't know what she hoped to accomplish. Maybe nothing. She'd probably just end up thrown in the dungeons. But it was better than hiding in Castle Town while the rebels were kept prisoner.

The door opened and she jumped, dropping her arms from where she'd crossed them. The soldier motioned inside, "The Master will see you."

Isra nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She walked past him and through the doors, barely aware of them shutting behind her as she took in the grand throne room. The numerous floor-to-ceiling windows were covered in dark drapes. She supposed it was so the people outside couldn't see in, now that night had fallen. The throne room was well-lit with numerous lanterns, giving off a dark honey glow. Something at her feet caught her attention, and she looked down. There were smears of mud on the marble floor, along with dots of blood. She frowned, following the trail of it with her gaze as it led straight to the platform and up to the throne.

Mordecai's expression was at first one of skeptic disinterest . . . but when Isra looked directly at him it changed into open shock. It was almost a comical look, and one she'd never seen from him before. His jaw hung open, his dark eyes wide. Her attention was drawn to the base of throne, where the trail of mud and blood went. She couldn't stop herself from recoiling when she saw Link there, his hands bound to one leg of the gold throne. He was lying on his stomach, most of his body on the steps. His back was a gruesome mess from the whipping he'd received. His head rested on the crook of his arm as he looked right at Isra. He seemed exhausted, but there was worry behind his stare.

"Isra?!" Mordecai exclaimed, standing up.

"Link!" she gasped. She ran across the space and up the steps, kneeling by the Hero's side. She looked over his back before glaring up at the Master. "Why wasn't he brought directly to a doctor? These need to be cleaned!"

For a moment Mordecai gawked at her, unspeaking.

"Give me a rag and I shall wash them myself," Isra said, her horror at the situation overpowering any fear of her former husband for a second.

Mordecai blinked at her, then looked to a guard. "Well, you heard her, go get a rag and some water." The guard quickly ran off, and for a moment Isra was brought back to the past, when she lived in the castle with Mordecai and had influence.

"It's okay," she said softly to Link, pushing his hair back from his face. "I am here by choice. Which is more than I can say for you." She gave him a small smile, and was glad to see him return it. "I'll clean you up."

Mordecai sat heavily back on his throne, his eyes narrowing. "Isra . . . what on Hyrule are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, scowling. She noticed a scar in the shape of an 'M' on his face, and wondered how he'd gotten that. "You mean how did I escape the prison you locked me in?"

"It was no more-" He broke off as the guard came in, carrying a rag and a bucket of water. They were given to her and Mordecai said, "All of you, leave us. I want privacy." The guards quickly left, shutting the doors.

Isra rolled up Link's shirt to his shoulders, not wanting the cloth to get in the way. Then she dipped the rag in the warm water and squeezed it out. "This will probably sting, but I'll be gentle," she told Link before she placed it on his back. He hissed and grimaced, closing his eyes. She noticed his hands tightening around their shackles, so she reached up and held one. He gripped it firmly in return.

Since the Master was staring at her in silence as she worked, Isra said, "I left you ruling a country abusively, and when I return you are still doing just that. And obviously still with resistance. I guess some things are not meant to be."

Mordecai frowned. "The Rebellion is the last pocket of resistance. Once they are dealt with, my rule will finally be perfected."

The rag came away bloody and she submerged it in the water, watching the water also turn red. She brought it out and began to clean the thin lines again. Link had buried his face in his arm, remaining mostly quiet except for a few gasps.

"All this time, and you've never learned," she responded, glancing up at her former husband. "If Talisman stopped you before, and the Rebellion is trying to stop you now, what makes you think you shall ever have full control?"

"So the rebels freed you?"

"They did," she replied, washing off the rag again. "Using their own resourcefulness."

Mordecai grunted. "Be as secretive as you like, it's not going to stop me from putting you back where you belong."

She sighed, resting the rag against Link's back. Although the statement should have made her afraid, it didn't. She kept her eyes downcast as she said, "Is that all you've become? Someone who kills, imprisons, and mains those who challenge him?"

"As opposed to?"

Isra met his dark gaze. "Someone who listens, discusses, and negotiates."

"That did Hyrule's last royal family a lot of good."

"It did. Princess Zelda has an army in her power and the Hero of Legend on her side."

Mordecai scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh, yes. An army that's in my dungeon and a Hero who is at my feet."

Isra looked over Link's back. It appeared much better. All the blood had been cleaned off, and his wounds didn't look so morbid. "He needs some bandages."

"He's not getting any." At her angry expression he added, "It's not like it will matter, Isra, I'm going to kill him soon. He, Zelda, and Talisman are going to die first."

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Talisman already," she snapped.

"I would have, but he wasn't captured." Mordecai tilted his head to the side. "It seems he's running around Castle Town, hiding as usual. I bet you're sad you came to my castle now, aren't you?"

Isra took in this new information, wondering where Talisman was. Hopefully he'd gone to find Ganondorf and Acroff so they'd know what had happened. She gently touched Link's cheek before standing up, looking squarely at the Master. "You know why I went to Talisman rather than you. You'd become a monster. You hit me. There was no more love between us. I should have shown restraint and requested a divorce, yes. There's no excuse for my affair. And I am sorry I hurt you like that."

For the second time that night, Isra saw an expression on Mordecai's face she'd never seen before. It was one of stunned awe, deep hurt, and hope. Just as soon it was gone. He stood up and backhanded her in one fluid movement, sending her to the ground. She gasped, holding her face. She briefly looked over at Link, who was gazing at her in sympathy.

"Get out!" Mordecai shouted. "_Get out! _Guards!" The soldiers came rushing back in, and the Master told them, "Take her to the dungeons!"

Isra didn't resist as she was hauled to her feet. She stared at Mordecai, but he didn't look at her as she was taken from the throne room.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda was sitting back in a corner of the dungeon cell, her head leaning wearily against the single wall. Her eyes ached from crying, and her head throbbed. She felt tired in every sense of the word. Bodily, mentally, and most definitely emotionally. She was drained, and for the moment she just wanted to be left alone.

Despite the crowdedness of the dungeon, the rebels seemed willing to give her space. When she'd first been brought back, she'd been bombarded with questions about what had happened and why she was so upset. Finally she'd just yelled at them all to leave her alone, and they did. The people in her own cell sat away from her, and everyone was keeping to themselves. Zelda looked them over, her heart aching. Some groups had formed for quiet conversations. Rebels gripped the bars separating them from their friends, talking as much as they could. Some were huddled in corners trying to sleep. Logon's leg had finally stopped bleeding, and he was sleeping fitfully. Others were crying or angry or had just given up. It was a heart wrenching scene.

And Ruby was dead. So many of her friends had died, Zelda couldn't wrap her mind around it. But Ruby had been one of the first five to join the Rebellion, so her death felt different. With a start the princess realized Megan was the only one left of the first five. Scout had been killed by Rolox, Mitch by Mordecai, Tal in battle, and now Ruby by a prison guard. Zelda really hoped Megan would last through this. She had always been the one she'd felt closest to.

The far door opened and Zelda sat upright as Isra was brought in. She didn't struggle, just walked with her head held high as she was led into a cell and locked inside. It was diagonal from Zelda's, and the young Sheikah crawled closer. "Isra? What are you doing here?"

"Isra!" Galen exclaimed.

The woman looked between them, offering a guilty smile. "I could not stand to stay safe in Castle Town while all of you were here. Especially after I saw the whipping." She turned to Zelda. "I talked to Mordecai in the throne room, and Link was there. The poor thing was in pain, but I cleaned his wounds."

There was a pang in her heart at the mention of Link, but Zelda was grateful for Isra's small help. "Thank you."

"Wait, what whipping?" Megan asked.

When Isra looked to the princess, Zelda sighed and said, "That's why I was so upset when I was brought back. Sephora flogged Link and made me watch. They're trying to force me to make a public announcement that the Rebellion, and that I, surrender and thus Mordecai is Hyrule's new ruler."

Her statement was met with "That's ridiculous", "Don't do it," and "No way!"

"Don't worry, I won't," she said with a smile, glad they were all of one opinion. "But I'm just worried about what else Mordecai might try to get me to do this."

There was a moment of worried silence before Galen asked, "Isra, what did Mordecai say to you? What did you say to him?"

She lifted one shoulder noncommittally, her hazel eyes losing focus as she thought back. "I told him how disappointed I was in him. He kept affirming his superiority, and then brought up Talisman. I apologized for the affair, and then he sent me there."

"You apologized?" Galen frowned.

"Yes. Mordecai was a bad husband, but I repaid that by being a bad wife. I should have gotten a divorce."

"I doubt Mordecai would have allowed it," Galen pointed out.

"He said he's going to kill everyone," Isra told them, pressing on. "And that he'll kill Link, Zelda, and Talisman first."

Glances were exchanged, the unspoken question hanging in the air. Where was their help? If Ganondorf and Acroff didn't do something soon, things could get very bad very fast.

As conversation took on a lighter turn, Zelda retreated back to her corner and pulled her knees to her chest. She was too worried to converse. And there was guilt eating her up from the inside out. She didn't want to face it directly, but it was hard to ignore.

This was all her fault. She had launched the attack too soon. The two generals hadn't been there, and her own rebels hadn't been ready. She'd let her emotions control her when she'd seen Link. She'd played right into Mordecai's hand. The decision had finally come on who she would choose: the Rebellion or Link. It hadn't come as she thought it would, but the result was what she'd feared. She'd discarded the plan for victory, had paid no mind to Galen's shouts of warning, and had gone after Link. She had failed.

If she hadn't cried out all her tears already, she figured she'd be sobbing now. But all she felt was empty and depressed. And dread was added as she realized she might have to make the same decision again. Mordecai was targeting Link to get her to surrender. Of course he promised they'd all live, but she didn't need Isra's word to know that was a lie. Still, if their help never arrived and it came down to either surrendering or sacrificing Link, she worried if she'd make the wrong decision again.

Zelda shifted her weight and felt something in her pocket. Frowning, she reached in a pulled out the small wooden figurine of Hyrule Castle. She blinked, remembering how she'd stuck it in her pocket when she'd been in Link's room to get his Master Sword and clothes. She turned it over, letting out her breath heavily. She could definitely pinpoint where they were in the castle right now- down at the very bottom. And Mordecai with Link so far above them.

Even though it was Hyrule Castle, she could see nothing of her home in the replica. It just looked like Mordecai's fortress and a prison for her and the other rebels. Perhaps they really did lose. There was a lot of blame that could be passed around, with Mitch taking quite a bit of it, but she felt like she was responsible. She was their princess, and she'd failed them. She had the Triforce of Wisdom, yet she'd behaved recklessly. She had let down all of those counting on her. She'd let down Impa and the Rebellion. She'd let down Link.

This time the tears did come. And she buried her face in her knees as she cried.

.

.

.

* * *

**Just an interesting note, I tried to do some research into whippings for this chapter. What I got was medical sites on whip lash (from car wrecks) and BDSM articles. :/ **

**I'll only do this if enough people are seriously interested, but would any of you want to watch if I posted a YouTube video showing a little bit about the process of creating and writing this story? **

**Please review to help me reach 500 before the story ends! 8D**


	33. Chapter 33

**We're closing in on the end here, guys! Just a few more chapters to go. **

**Thanks to Joseph Kuo, Hiddenenigma, ShadowNinja1011, woohooman14, erico637, Katia0203, predatorform, WolfenAmpithere, KatieOoT, Screen, Mangageek26, Heidihammond14, thespiritmaiden, ForTheDarkness, zelinkfan123, ZeLinkFanGirl, Kamil the Awesome, and DragonBladerX5 for your reviews! **

**Zeldafreak2000: **I'm very happy my work can inspire you to write. 8) Writing really has so much to give, but it's not always an easy process. Lots of time, effort, and planning goes into any good story, but the finished product is so rewarding. My advice is just to write constantly and always look for ways to improve. Study the way good books are written and the things those authors do. And feel free to ask me for any advice. I don't always have time to read stories by others, but I am happy to answer any questions.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**.**

**Bright as Night**

**Part III**

**Chapter 33**

**.**

Ganondorf frowned, surveying the stone wall that ringed Castle Town before ducking back into the carriage. The curtains were shut against the dawn light, casting its other three occupants in shadow. "I don't like this. The guards are going to notice two armies outside."

Acroff shrugged. "They have Mordecai's banner, our colors. For goodness sake, yours is all women! They aren't going to question us, Ganon, relax." He looked pointedly at the Gerudo. "Remember, we're here because we heard of the rebels attack and came to help. But oh my! Mordecai already took care of it. Thanks very much, we're gonna let our armies rest here for the day and then we'll leave." He clapped. "It's the perfect story."

"It is good," Burning Joe acknowledge, curled up in one corner of the carriage.

"Then we need to do this thing before Mordecai gets suspicious," Ganondorf warned. He looked over at the final occupant, whom they had run into just outside of castle town. "Talisman, we're going to have to sneak you in with us."

Talisman had filled them in on everything he'd seen. Link hung up on the castle had ignited Zelda's anger and she'd attacked too early. The rebels had managed to pull themselves together enough to breach the outer gate, but their exit was cut off and they were pinned in by archers on the battlements. They'd surrendered, and been taken inside. Talisman had hung back when the rebels had gone through the outer gate. He had wanted to make sure Isra was staying behind, but when the Rebellion gave up he'd quickly hidden and then fled the town.

Talisman looked over at the Gerudo, his face dark under the black hood. "And what exactly is your plan for getting inside?"

A grin split Acroff's face and he held up the shiny black Demon Staff. "This thingy! I can create warp portals with it. Ganon and I were thinking about warping straight into the dungeons while our armies attack from the outside. We even discussed it with Burning Joe on the journey here and he approved."

"It is simply brilliant," Burning Joe stated emotionlessly.

Talisman rubbed his chin, evidently thinking it over. Then he said, "It _is_ a good plan. The real challenge will be the generals inside the castle."

"You've got two generals here, it won't be a problem," Acroff responded.

"We're going to have to get the rebels weapons once we free them," Ganondorf said. "An army without swords will be useless. Our forces will need to break into the castle from the outside, but taking over the castle from the inside is just as important."

"And we can't let Mordecai get away," Acroff pointed out. "He needs to be permanently stopped and the Sword of Spirits permanently destroyed."

"Agreed," the Gerudo said.

Talisman glanced through a slight gap in the curtain, seeing the guarded gate outside. "We cannot make a detailed plan on our battle strategy, because we don't know what the situation will be like inside the castle. But we need to aim for freeing and arming the rebels, fighting the enemy soldiers, defeating the generals and destroying the Sword of Spirits with the Triforce."

"And I need to find Galen," Burning Joe added.

"Yes, find my son," Talisman repeated quietly.

"Alrighty," Acroff grinned. "We've got it down. Now who volunteers to go spin our story to the guards?" He pointed to Ganondorf. "You're big and intimidating. They won't question you."

Sighing with exasperation, the Gerudo climbed out of the carriage. His armor clanked with his movements, his dark cloak blowing out behind him. He glanced once at the forces he and Acroff had amassed, all lined up and waiting. Then he turned for the wall and walked. The soldiers visibly stiffened at his approach, and he tried to put on his best scowl.

"General?" a guard asked, saluting.

Ganon looked around. "I heard the rebel army sprung an attack. General Acroff and I raced over here as quickly as we could to help. But it appears the battle is over."

"Yes sir," the man replied. "The Master dealt with them. They've all been captured, or so I heard."

The Gerudo nodded slowly, as if thinking. "I see . . . A pity we traveled so far, then."

"Would you like me to alert the Master of your arrival?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "That won't be a problem. We'll just let our armies rest for the day before returning home. Stay vigilant, though. You never know when more rebels will be creeping out of the sewage."

The soldier gave a nervous laugh as Ganondorf turned and headed back to the carriage. He ducked inside and shut the door. "That was easy. We're okay to go."

Acroff nodded, then leaned out the window on the side of the carriage that faced away from the castle. His army captain and the Gerudo army captain were standing there, awaiting orders. They both turned as he said, "Attack in exactly one minute."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

Acroff pulled back in and twirled the Demon Staff in the air, cutting a swirling portal. He waved. "Everybody in. We're staging a jail break."

.

LoZ

.

It was early dawn when Mordecai returned to the throne room. Link had tried to get the best sleep he could, but it was difficult. He couldn't get comfortable not only because of the wounds on his back but from having to sleep on the floor and having his feet and hands shackled. But he knew he needed as much sleep as he could get. He succeeded in getting at least five hours from breathing techniques to calm himself. But when the door opened and the Master walked in, Link still felt overtired.

He lied on his side, his head resting against his arm. He glanced up at Mordecai, but the man hadn't said a word to him for awhile. Mordecai had asked soldiers for reports on the prisoners in the dungeons. Restless, but still secure. He'd asked to see the plans for rebuilding the outer gate. Looks good, get started as soon as possible. He'd asked where Sephora and Rolox were. Reading in the library, checking on the Gorons. Then he'd ordered his breakfast, left for a half hour to eat it, and came back to sit in silence. The light coming from the windows kept increasing, making the room brighter. It was a contrast to the dark situation.

Finally Link couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted his head to try and see the Master better. "Why are Sephora and Rolox here but not Ganondorf and Acroff?"

There was a pause, but Mordecai answered, "They're too close to you. It's best to end this war without any complaint on their part."

Any other time, Link would be worried that Mordecai could see the relationship between the three of them. But now it played to their advantage. He hoped his friends were coming up with a good plan outside the walls of the castle.

Mordecai drew out a dagger from his belt, idly turning it over. The sunlight caught the metal, making it flash. After a moment he held it up for Link to see. "This is a very sharp weapon. Can you tell?"

Link eyed the edge of it. "Yes, I can."

"It could easily slice through flesh. I wouldn't even need to put much force behind it."

The young man frowned up at him, sensing trouble. " . . . No, you wouldn't . . . Why are we talking about this?"

A smile flickered over the man's angular face. "Because it's going to be very relevant in a few minutes." A knock sounded, announcing a soldier's arrival. "Oh, actually, right now."

The doors opened and Link felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. Zelda was being brought back in, struggling in the grips of the two burly soldiers that had been with her last time. Apparently they were her assigned guard since she was deemed dangerous. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position, grimacing at the throbbing on his back. Her blue eyes looked up at him, and he sensed her dismay.

_It's going to be okay, _he sent. But she didn't respond. She was too worried.

Once Zelda was taken halfway between the throne and the doors, Mordecai motioned for them to stop. He smiled down at the young woman, fiddling with the dagger. "Good morning, Princess. How are you today?"

She spat on the floor.

The smile dropped from his face. "Now, that is very rude. I guess we'll skip the small talk. All the better, since I'm already tired of playing this game." His expression darkened and his voice took on an edge as he said, "You are going to publicly surrender."

"You're wasting your time!" Zelda snapped. "I'll never do it."

"Oh? Not even out of concern for your love?" He gestured to Link.

"Link's tough," she countered. "He's the Hero. And he knows the cost of war."

Link could feel her anger, her stubborn defiance, and it was reassuring. But he could still feel worry and fear below the surface.

"I'm sure he does," the Master purred. "But he's been through so much already. It would be a pity for him to suffer more. So the question is," he held up the dagger casually, but the threat was clear, "do _you _know the costs of war?"

Zelda swallowed, blinking wide eyes.

Mordecai sighed. "Very well, have it your way." He stood up and slowly walked around the back of his throne. Link could feel the man's eyes on him, and it made his skin crawl. But he didn't move and didn't look away from Zelda. He tensed, anticipating sudden pain. After a prolonged moment where Link could feel the man hovering behind him, a fistful of his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked back. Mordecai plunged the knife down towards the Hero's face. A shocked sound escaped Link as he closed his eyes . . . but the blade came to rest over his left eye without drawing any blood. Zelda's scream echoed throughout the throne room.

"I'm tired of you two looking at each other constantly," the Master snarled. "Always looking, but never saying anything. It's like you're communicating without voices, and I don't like it. Perhaps this will change that."

"What are you going to do?" Zelda demanded, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Well, Link already has such a lovely scar on this eye," the man answered. "I might as well finish the job. Blinding his eye completely would be appropriate. Or perhaps I should cut it out entirely?"

Link wasn't sure if all the pounding panic was coming from himself, Zelda, or both of them. But it was intense and he was trembling, his heart in his throat.

"No!" Zelda shouted. "No, don't do it!"

Mordecai looked up at her. "If that's what you want, then you're going to have to publicly surrender."

Link could feel that she was crying. Was he crying, too? It was hard to tell with the extreme emotions and the cold bite of the dagger that was taking up all his attention. The voices kept sounding in the darkness.

"I can't do that, you know I can't!"

"You'll have to, or he's losing his eye."

"Please, don't! We-we can work something out!"

"The only thing I'll settle for is your complete public surrender."

Zelda choked on a sob, pulling against the soldiers' grips as much as she was hanging weakly from them. "You've done enough to hurt him, just leave him alone!"

"But, Princess, he's the only thing you care about more than the Rebellion," Mordecai stated calmly, heartlessly.

Zelda's body shook as she cried, her cheeks wet and her eyes burning. "Please . . ."

Link thought he might pass out. The blade over his eye was sharp, painful. It was the only thing solid and real in this chaos.

"You have one last chance," Mordecai said icily. "Surrender, or I'll blind him." His gaze was like steel as he added, "And you know I'll do it."

The moment stretched out, tight and stressed and intense.

"Well, that's that," the Master sighed, and Link felt the weight of the dagger shift.

"_I'll do it!" _Zelda screamed. "I'll do it! I'll publicly surrender!"

Mordecai smiled, straightening. "That's more like it. I told you there was no need for this to get out of hand."

Link felt limp with relief, his heart hammering in his pointed ears. But dread and a bite of anger boiled in him at the realization of what the princess had agreed to. And as the Master lifted the dagger just inches off his skin, Link leaned back and kicked up, striking his feet against Mordecai's wrist and sending his arm and the dagger flying.

The Master whirled on him, his glare like fire. Link held his eyes, scowling with a challenge in his own stare. The attack had made his back flash in pain, but it had been worth it.

Suddenly a soldier burst into the throne room, panting from a run. "Master! We have a problem."

Mordecai looked up. "This had better be important."

The soldier nodded. "Guards reported a big commotion in the dungeon, something serious. I think the prisoners might be escaping."

"Impossible!" Mordecai snapped. "How could they escape when they're all locked in-" He stopped abruptly, looking out the throne room windows. "What in Hyrule?!"

Link craned his neck to see. The distance was far, and the rising sun was gleaming off the glass, but he could still make out an army rushing through Castle Town and killing Mordecai's soldiers. And were those . . . Gerudos?

Profanity spewed from Mordecai as he stroke down the steps. "I'm going to see what all this is about." He pointed to the two soldiers holding Zelda. "Take her to the dung-" He pulled up short, growling, "-just lock her somewhere she can't escape until I get back." He crossed the rest of the distance quickly and left the throne room, the messenger soldier trailing him.

Link and Zelda held eyes until she had been dragged all the way out into the corridor, the doors shut behind her. She ached at the loss of being in Link's presence, and her nerves were frayed from the scene she'd just left. But she focused on where they were taking her; the two men were whispering to each other. They went down a long hall and turned left before they opened a wooden door and tossed her inside, slamming it behind her with a firm, "We'll be standing outside, so don't try anything!"

Instead of falling to the floor, Zelda careened into a wall that had poles hanging from it. They clattered together, a few dropping down. The space was small, maybe just three feet wide. The princess slowly stood up straight, blinking in the near darkness. Only a small amount of light came from the bottom of the door.

She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve as she took in her surroundings. Was she in . . . a broom closet? The poles hanging from the walls were actually different variations of brooms, and there were some stacks of rags to the side and a feather duster.

_The guards' brilliant idea was to lock me in a maid's storage? _Zelda thought. Though, after a moment of consideration, she had to admit it was a good idea. Small, only one way in and out. Easy enough to hear what was going on. If she had been an average prisoner, she would be thoroughly trapped.

But she wasn't. And after a moment's deliberation, she realized this could be her one chance to try and escape. She wasn't going to miss it. She was going to teleport back to the throne room, take out the few guards inside, and free herself and Link.

Fighting the soldiers wouldn't be easy. She couldn't kick, couldn't punch, couldn't jump or run. She'd need to rely on a long-range weapon. Zelda blinked, then surveyed the brooms.

_Well, this will have to do, _she decided, grabbing a long, sturdy one.

She held it as close to her as she could. Joint-teleporting an object, especially one with less mass like a broom, wasn't that difficult. As opposed to taking along people, which was much more difficult. Still, she gave herself a moment to focus. She didn't want to end up in the throne room without a broom, or with one broken into pieces.

As quietly as she could she struck her two bandaged fingers against the ground. There was slight pain in them, but nothing she couldn't deal with. The dark closeness of the closet vanished and was replaced by the bright enormity of the throne room. She felt like she could breathe again, like she could move around. Link's surprise and relief shot through their bond and straight to her heart, making her smile.

"Hey!" a guard gasped.

Zelda spun around, holding the broom like a staff in both hands. It smacked the man in the side of the head, dropping him in a second. The other soldier drew his sword, racing towards her. Zelda blocked his first attack, but he pushed back, trying to cut through the broom. The princess realized he very well could and knew she had to act fast. She shuffled forward a few quick steps, her ankle shackles preventing big movements. Then she snapped the broom in, hitting the man in the gut. He doubled over and she swung her weapon upward, catching him in the forehead. He fell down with loud clangs of armor, but he wasn't out. He threw the sword at her, and she yanked to the side. The blade barely caught her shoulder, creating a thin line of blood. Zelda spun the broom a couple times to build momentum before hitting him resoundingly in the head. He was knocked out. Or dead, depending on how hard she'd hit him. And she had tried for very hard.

"Zelda!" Link gasped, smiling.

She turned to him, feeling a release of tension. They held gazes for a split second across the room.

"What's going on?" The throne room door opened just slightly, revealing one of the two outside guards peering in.

Zelda jumped towards him, thrusting the broom straight between his eyes. His head whipped backward and he crumpled to the ground. Zelda landed awkwardly, stumbling from her bindings.

The second guard looked in, gasped, and then stepped inside, yanking out his sword. He swung wildly and she ducked, shuffling back. Link's concern was streaming through the bond; she could almost feel him chewing on his lip nervously. The soldier made to impale her but she hopped to the side, her limited movement hindering her. The man tried for a downward arc and she pivoted away, her hair flying.

She brought the broom up, eyeing him. The man hesitated, then attacked horizontally. She swung the broom fast and hard, knocking the blade from below with enough force to send it flying to the far wall. The soldier took a step back, but Zelda was quicker. With three strikes he was down with the others.

She was breathing hard as she stumbled over to the throne room door and closed it. She picked up a fallen sword and slid it through the handles, hoping to temporarily hold anyone off that would try to come inside. Then she turned back to Link, offering him a winning smile.

"Good job," he sighed, obviously relieved. "Check to see if any of the guards have a key."

Zelda crouched down, looking through the pouches and hooks on their belts. It would make sense for one of the guards to have a key to their shackles. After all, Mordecai moved Link around enough, and he wouldn't want to have to wait for a key to be found. She was sure the Master probably had his own key, but surely he would have a back up?

Her hopes began to diminish as she got to the last guard, but then the sunlight shining off a small silver object brought them back. "I found one!"

"Great work!"

It was a small, simple praise, but right now finding that key felt equal to her victory over the four soldiers. She didn't want to waste time trying to break the shackles some other way.

Zelda stood up and hurried over to the Hero, climbing the steps and kneeling in front of him. He held out his hands, beaming up at her. "I love you."

She gave a breathless laugh, dropping the broom and working the key into the lock. "You say that every time we're reunited." She turned the key and was glad to hear a _click. _The metal fell away and he sighed in alleviation.

As she worked on the other wrist, he replied, "It gets truer every time."

Zelda smiled, freeing his other hand and leaning over to do his feet. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She quickly worked the key into the locks, unsnapping the restraints from around his ankles. His feet were so muddy, and the bottom of his dark green pants were torn.

The princess sat up straight, offering him the key. He was flexing his hands, turning them over. She looked at his wrists and couldn't stop the startled gasp that escaped her. His skin was rubbed raw, bruised, and cut from being constantly bound. "Oh, Link . . ."

He looked at her, his face twisted in hurt. "Yeah, ouch. I'll be okay."

"Here, let me wrap those up." She tore off some of the bandage wrapping from around her gray boots. She used it for extra reinforcement, but it had certainly come in handy during their captivity. Link held out his hands, and she noticed they were shaking. Whether from pain, disuse, or his emotions she couldn't tell. She took each one gently, afraid to cause him more pain, and enclosed it in the cloth, tying it off securely. Once she was done with his second hand she kissed it gently. Link swallowed, offering a half-smile.

He took the key and quickly freed her wrists and then ankles, asking, "Are you okay? You were so upset when they dragged you out of here."

Zelda pushed her shackles out of the way, responding, "I'm fine now." She reached up and took his face in her hands, looking him over. His was muddy, bloody, tired, and looked like he hadn't bathed in a week – which he probably hadn't. "You are such a mess! A stinky, sexy, mess." She leaned forward and they kissed, and she felt his hands squeeze her shoulders.

Link was so happy to see her under these circumstances. Almost free, almost ready to escape. And he hoped the commotion in the dungeons and the armies were from Ganondorf and Acroff. If that was the case, today could be the day they claimed victory. The thought made him excited. As they pulled away from the kiss, he said softly, "I don't want you to worry about agreeing to surrender. It's not going to happen now, so it doesn't matter."

She blinked, tears gathering in her eyes. The memory of saving Link over the Rebellion stung. Her voice shook as she replied, "That's nice of you to say."

He reached up to cup her face, running his thumbs under her eyes. "And I'm very grateful you did. I kind of like my eye, scar and all."

He was trying for humor, but it struck a painful chord in her. The echo of what could have happened if she hadn't agreed to Mordecai's terms. She gave a soft sob and pulled his face to her, kissing his left eye. He whimpered, holding onto her more tightly. Zelda kept her lips to his eye, the fact that right now he might not even have an eye for her to kiss caused more tears to run down her face.

_I love you! _she sent, putting as much emotion behind it as she could. _I love you, I love you, I love you. _

He couldn't formulate words to send her, verbally or through the bond, but he hoped his deeply touched emotions said enough. Her hands had a solid grip on his face, holding him there so she could kiss him. It was a thrilling sensation, and he caressed her face in response, digging his fingers into her dirty hair.

Zelda pushed harder, wanting to just melt into him. He complied by starting to lie back, and she moved her legs to straddle him.

Then he cried out, a spike of pain coming from him. He struggled to sit up and she quickly pulled back, helping him. "What?" she asked, worried. "What is it?"

He winced. "My back. Putting pressure on the whip marks hurt."

Zelda thought 'whip marks' was a severe understatement. "Oh, I'm sorry! Come on, we need to decide what to do, anyway." She stood up, holding out a hand for him.

Link took it, slowly standing and using the throne as more support. His muscles and joints ached, but it also felt good to move around. "Do you think it's safer for us to stay in here, or should we venture out and see what's going on?"

The princess glanced over to the windows, seeing the battle raging outside the castle walls. The outer gate was under a severe attack, the Gerudos and other soldiers trying to break through. "I don't know. Let's take these soldiers' swords, though." She bounded down the steps to the fallen guards.

"Maybe Impa can teleport here and tell us what's going on," Link suggested, slowly following her.

She paused, her gut twisting. "Link . . . I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." She looked back at him. "Impa was badly wounded by Rolox the night you were captured. She stayed behind in the cave."

Link blinked, shocked. "Oh . . . Oh, that's not good."

Zelda picked up two swords, heading back to him. "It wasn't. Now," she changed the subject, knowing they needed to focus, "I'm sure Mordecai has the Master Sword locked up somewhere. We might not be able to get it."

He sighed. "I think having the Blade of Evil's Bane with us would help, but it's not that big of a deal. After all, we just need the Triforce pieces."

She handed him one of the swords, both of them standing in the middle of the grand room. She looked around, letting out a slow breath. "Agreed. We need to find Ganondorf. Or he needs to find us. Oh, and I brought your clothes! They're wherever my pack was taken."

Link grinned. "You brought my clothes? I love you so much."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you more."

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf knew they'd only have a small window of opportunity to take out all the guards once they arrived in the dungeon. So when he stepped out of the warp portal first, faced with a long line of occupied cells in the dark underbelly of Hyrule Castle, he came out swinging.

The first blast of energy from the Triforce of Power hit two soldiers, sending them flying into the back wall. He then pulled out his broadsword and knocked another aside, making his way forward. Acroff, Talisman, and Burning Joe jumped out behind him, attacking quickly. The dungeon was filled with the noises of swords, grunts, and bodies hitting the ground. Acroff spun his Demon Staff with flourish as he attacked. Talisman slid a sword out from underneath his cloak, moving without sound. Burning Joe tackled a soldier to the ground.

The prisoners rose up on their knees, evidently interested. Ganon slammed the hilt of his sword into one guard's face, then finished off the last with a heavy kick. He looked around, just to be sure the fighting was over. Then he turned his attention to the cells. Where were Link and Zelda?

"Talisman!" Isra gasped, excited. "We were worried."

Talisman turned to the source of the voice, taken aback. "Isra? What on Hyrule are you doing in here?"

"I surrendered myself," she stated, standing up and taking hold of the bars. "Are the armies here?"

He nodded, reaching through the cell bars to touch her shoulder. "Yes. The armies are here."

"Hey, Burning Joe!" Galen called, waving.

The dark-haired man walked over to the cell, saying simply, "Galen, I have missed you, friend."

Acroff grabbed the sets of keys from the fallen soldiers' belts, tossing them to people. "Alright, alright. Everyone out. We're taking over this castle. Does anybody know where Link and Zelda are?"

Galen caught a set of keys, working one into the door lock. "Last I heard Link was kept in the throne room. Zelda was taken to see Mordecai just minutes ago."

Ganon and Acroff exchanged looks, then the Gerudo said, "One of us should go while the other stays here and helps the rebels get to the armory."

The white-haired man nodded. "You check out the throne room. After all, if Link, Zelda, and Mordecai are there we might end this war in five minutes." He spun the Demon Staff, the torchlight reflecting off its polished surface. A portal hung in the air, and the man gestured to it. "Good luck."

Ganondorf gave a nod before he jumped through.

The next few minutes were spent freeing everyone. Acroff fumbled with the keys as Hylians went up to him, holding out their shackles. The weapons the guards had were taken, but that only helped a handful of the rebels. Once every lock had been opened, every cell emptied, and every shackle on the ground, Logon limped his way to the front of the group, getting everyone's attention. Acroff was at first taken aback that his authority in this situation was undermined, but then he realized that was a good thing. After all, the rebels trusted Logon and apparently had followed him before.

"Okay, everybody," Logon said loudly, gaze swooping over the dungeon. "We're going to head to the armory so we all can have a weapon. I need those already armed here at the front." There was the noise of shuffling as people moved around. Acroff went with them. "Our help has arrived, so let's make the most of this opportunity."

Logon turned and began to head out, holding a sword. There was no dramatic fanfare or cheers, and Acroff was a bit disappointed. But he supposed these were depressed prisoners who wanted justice and to stay unnoticed as long as possible. The cheering would have to wait until later.

It wasn't long until they met resistance. Logon led them up the stairs and to one of the lower floors. A group of soldiers were heading towards them, weapons already drawn. Acroff followed the first group of rebels and swung his Demon Staff, knocking a guard out cold. Talisman killed another, Galen and Logon dropped a third, and Megan impaled the last.

"Stay close," Logon said, "the armory isn't far away."

They turned down a hall and ran into another group of guards. After some slashing, blocking, and hitting they were down and the rebels moved on. When they got closer to the armory a single soldier stumbled across them from the back, but the weaponless rebels outnumbered him and easily took him down.

Logon stopped in front of the armory door, pulling on the handle. "It's locked . . ."

"I'll get it!" Acroff volunteered, hopping up to the handle. "Everyone stay back!"

The Hylians closest to him took a few steps back, watching warily. Acroff lined up the Demon Staff, then swung hard and heavy. The handle and door cracked, busting the lock. He then kicked the door wide open, grinning. As the rebels hurried in, Logon asked, "How did you do that? That staff doesn't look very heavy."

Acroff tapped it with his fingers, replying, "It weighs nothing to me because I'm the one who found it. But to anyone or anything else, it's impossibly heavy."

Logon considered this a moment, then smiled. "Glad you're on our side." His expression turned more serious. "I can lead the attack on the castle with Galen's help, but we need a small group to go down and free the Gorons. They're in extra strong cages that they can't break. But maybe your staff and warping could help?"

Acroff saluted. "I can most certainly do that."

.

LoZ

.

Ganondorf stepped out into the throne room, the portal spinning shut behind him. He surveyed the brightly lit room, all marble and windows and banners, before his gaze settled on the only other two occupants. Their backs were turned to him, and they apparently hadn't noticed his presence yet. He saw a blonde young woman dressed in Sheikah-like clothes who he assumed to be Zelda. His eyes moved over to Link, happy to see him again, when he noticed the bloody mess of his back and gasped.

Link and Zelda instantly whirled around, holding swords up, before realizing who it was and relaxing.

"Ganon!" Link smiled. "You're here! This is great, Mordecai just left to check out the dungeon noises so we'll have time to go over our plan."

The large Gerudo blinked, horrified. "Link . . . what on Hyrule happened to you? To your back?"

"Oh." The Hero gave a small shrug, his expression grim and rueful in memory of the incident. "Sephora whipped me because we wouldn't go along with Mordecai's plan."

"Are you in pain?" Ganon asked, striding over, his footsteps echoing.

Link glanced over at the princess, obviously not wanting to worry her. " . . . Yes . . . But I'll be fine. I can handle it. What's important is stopping Mordecai."

Ganon came to a halt before them. He sighed, shaking his head. "We're going to stop all three of them. Mordecai, Rolox, _and_ Sephora." He turned to Zelda, inclining his head. She certainly was pretty, despite her haggard look from being in the prison. She had vivacious blue eyes and a nice curve to her jaw line. She appraised him with a raised eyebrow, and Ganon knew he had to show some form of trustworthiness here. So he said, "It's good to finally meet you, Princess."

That seemed to work. She lifted her chin and replied, "Thank you, Ganondorf." Her posture relaxed as she added, "Link has talked about you so much I feel as if I already know you."

"Okay," Link interrupted, blushing. "Ganon, we were thinking about going to look for the Master Sword and wherever Mordecai put all our packs. Zelda brought me some clothes and they're wherever her bag is."

Chuckling, the Gerudo said, "Good. We can't have you fighting evil without shoes. Let's have a look around."

.

LoZ

.

Galen spun his sword in circles as he sliced through the streams of soldiers. Apparently word of their dungeon escape was spreading quickly, and they met the first organized resistance on the first floor of the castle. A corridor filled with soldiers in battle lines, spears and swords shining.

Talisman was keeping Isra close behind him as he fought, even though she was carrying her own short sword. Galen couldn't help but worry about his mother; she had never been in battle before. But her gaze was determined and strong, and he knew she wasn't afraid. Logon was keeping the wall to his back since his wounded leg prevented him from moving quickly. Megan had gotten a bow at the armory and was helping to defend him.

Burning Joe had an axe and sliced through armor with ferocity. Galen couldn't help but grin, blocking an attack and kicking the soldier back. He ducked under a slash, coming up on the other side to stab the man's side. He pulled his sword out and parried another soldier's swing, the force making his arms shake. He pushed the sword to the side and heaved back for an attack when Talisman cut in, moving fluidly as he forced the opponent to retreat.

Galen staggered to the side, tired but excited by their progress. He glanced out a window, looking towards the outer gate. Gerudos and Acroff's Hylians were storming through. Many had made it up onto the battlements to take out the deadly archers. He smiled, feeling his spirit soar. Soon the help would be inside the castle, and then Mordecai's soldiers would be severely outnumbered.

There was a thundering noise and Galen glanced down the chaotic hall. Some cheers sounded as Gorons raced into the fray, knocking enemies aside with swings of their mighty fists. Acroff was running after them, smiling widely and looking ridiculously tiny compared to the Gorons.

Galen moved further back against the wall as the Rebellion force pushed forward. He looked over the battle to make sure everything was going well and he didn't need to shout any orders. Mordecai's soldiers were being pushed back, some opponents came from behind to try and box them in but it was never a large enough force to be a real threat. He saw Acroff come to a stop beside Logon, panting.

"Good job," Logon nodded.

"Thank you, thank you," the general acknowledged.

"We're winning this little battle," Logon continued, stabbing his sword at a nearby guard. "Soon Mordecai will be cowering before us."

"We might have a bigger problem," Acroff said. "I haven't seen Rolox or Sephora anywhere. They must know by now what's going on. Makes me wonder what they're doing."

Galen bit his lip, surveying the battle. That was problem, indeed. Mordecai was Ganon, Link, and Zelda's responsibility, Mordecai's army was theirs, but the generals were equally important. They had to be taken out, too. Of course that would be a lot easier if they showed themselves.

With a growing sense of unease Galen realized that might be the whole point. Rolox and Sephora knew they had three armies against them. They must be planning something different. And it had him worried.

.

LoZ

.

"So, do you know how this Triforce thing works?" Link asked, peering inside a towel closet and shutting the door afterward.

Ganon grunted from where he was keeping watching a few feet away. The hall was silent and empty, though noises of battle could be heard some stories below. "I have plenty of experience tapping into my Triforce of Power. I'm guessing we just do that all together. I can already feel it pulsing from being so near the other two pieces."

Zelda glanced down at her hand, seeing the outline of the triangle faintly glowing. She headed towards a wooden door at the end of the hall. They were looking for their packs so Link could put on some real clothes. "I can feel it, too. But I've never consciously used the Triforce of Wisdom."

Link nodded in agreement. "The only time I've tapped into its power was with Burning Joe's help. I can try to remember what he told me."

Ganondorf wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried at Link and Zelda's inexperience. He hoped, at least, the rush of adrenaline and importance of the moment would help them when it came time to destroying Mordecai. "What did he tell you?"

Zelda's cry of elation echoed down the hall, causing the two males to turn. She had opened the far door, revealing a vault-like room. "I found our stuff! C'mon, Link, help me look for my bag."

The Hero jogged over, wincing at the movement of his back. Ganondorf drifted closer so he could guard them in case the battle did come here. The hall was long and narrow, so it would be easy to spot any soldiers a good distance away.

Link glanced over the rectangular room, the ceiling arched high overhead. It smelled musty, and dust coated the corners. His gaze roamed over the sea of packs. "We better move fast. That battle could be coming to us soon."

The young woman began to kick her way through the piles, her face scrunched up in concentration. Link followed suit, also using the sword in his hand to poke at some bags. "It was the one you usually carry, right? The gray one that tied on the top?"

"Yes," she responded, reaching down and throwing packs to the side. "It just has clothes in it, so it should feel squishy."

Link laughed. "Squishy?"

A few minutes passed as they worked their way further into the room. They had shut the door behind them for more privacy, but Link still found himself glancing at it worriedly. He hoped they still had some time before they had to fight.

Zelda gasped, bent at the waist and staring down at a bundle. "Link, you are not going to believe this!"

He hurried over to her, picking his way through the mess. "What? What is it?"

She held up a cylindrical bundle, pulling the cloth away with flourish. "The Master Sword!"

Link stopped short, face lighting up. "Oh thank goodness!" He hopped the rest of the distance to her, taking it. "Why is it here? Do you think Mordecai overlooked it?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe luck is finally on our side." She held up a gray pack. "And right beside it is your clothes."

Taking the bag, Link opened it slightly to look inside. "Great, these will work just fine." He gently put the Master Sword down. "Hey, could you help me with my shirt? I don't want to reopen the lashes."

"Sure," she agreed, feeling her chest tighten. She worried about his well-being in battle. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, and they could just find Mordecai and use their Triforce pieces to destroy the Sword of Spirits. Then she and Ganondorf could finish him off.

They both reached for the bottom of his white shirt, but she said, "Just hold still and I'll get it." She gently pulled it up, being careful to keep the cloth away from his back. She had to maneuver around him a bit to get the shirt up over his shoulders. He ducked his head as she rolled it over, and then Link pulled it the rest of the way down his arms, tossing it aside.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling his green shirt from the bag. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He gave a soft laugh. "No, you didn't hurt me."

Zelda worked the shirt on his arms first, and they both struggled a moment with finding the sleeves. Then she pulled it up over his head and the rest of the way down, hiding the whip lashes on his back. "There we go, all better."

"Thanks," he told her, fixing the collar around his neck and pushing the sleeves up to his elbows. "This feels much better." He looked at her coyly, twirling his finger around in a circle. "Alright now, turn around."

She quickly turned her back to him, glad this hid her blush. "Right, sorry. I'm not going to watch you change."

He grinned. "I charge admission for that kind of show."

Zelda giggled, glad for the banter. "Well, I don't have any money with me right now, but I _am _the Princess of Hyrule. What will that get me?"

She could feel his amusement and embarrassment through the bond. He sputtered a moment before countering, "I usually don't have such high-end clients. There might be rumors, and my other clients just might get jealous. I'm not sure how this will work out, Princess."

"Well . . . if I pay you enough I could have you all to myself. And I can keep you secret." Her smile was stretching across her face, anticipating what witty comeback he could return.

But there was just a pause and then his arms circled around her waist, pulling her close. He said softly in her ear, "You do have me all to yourself."

Zelda let out breathy laughter, holding onto his hands. "Do I have to keep you a secret?"

He leaned forward, prompting her to turn her head and look at him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, saying, "No, you don't."

Link let go of her and picked up the Master Sword, feeling a bit giddy from the rush of emotions. But he brought himself back down. He needed to focus. He left the scabbard where it was; he wouldn't need it. And he didn't think he could strap his sword to his back, anyway.

"What _did _Burning Joe tell you?" Zelda asked. "About using your Triforce piece?"

Link checked himself over – shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and boots – as he replied, "He told me to reach out and feel the power. To concentrate."

Zelda shrugged. "Sounds easy enough."

"It does," he replied, tightening his belt. He'd lost weight during his imprisonment. "Let's hope it turns out that way."

Zelda nodded, then remembered the Hyrule Castle figurine in her pocket. "Oh, Link, here." She dug it out and held it to him. "This is yours. I'm not sure why I brought it along."

He stared at it a moment before taking it, turning it over. He let out his breath slowly as he said, "You know why I bought this? Why I kept this?" Instead of waiting for an answer he continued, "Because Mordecai still had a hold of me. I bought it not only to remind me of my unfinished business at Hyrule Castle, but because I wasn't free. Not then. And I guess on a subconscious level, the memory behind this had hold of me." He looked up at her, offering a small smile. "But not anymore."

Link dropped the wooden figurine to the floor where he'd cleared out an empty space to change in. Then he lifted up his foot and stomped on it, shattering the castle into tiny pieces. He pulled his black eye binding from around his neck and tied it expertly over his eye. He faced her, and Zelda felt her breath leave her and grin spread across her face. He looked like a Hero again. Armed with the Master Sword, his scar covered up the way he usually had it, and a determined expression on his face.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked.

He nodded. "Let's end this."

.

.

.

* * *

**I'm going to try to update quickly, but I just have so much homework. You all remember this: taking 15 hours in your senior year of college is NOT a good idea! **

**Please review! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Finally an update! My homework load has considerably thinned, so hopefully that will help me get the next chapter up faster.**

**And I've reached 500 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for all your support!**

**Thanks to Melkor44, thespiritmaiden, Lilneo, , erico637, ShadowNinja1011, predatorform, Screen, zerlinkfan123, Kamil the Awesome, goron10, DawnAndNightfall, Blueberry-Waffles23, ZeLinkFanGirl, whoohooman14, and Mangageek26 for your amazing reviews!**

**OniWolfLink: **Yes, I actually am trying to become a published author. 8D

**Zeldafreak2000: **Wow, thank you! That means a lot. You know, you can sign up for a free account here and add me to your alerts, that way you'll get emails whenever I post something new. Or if you already have, then I'm preaching to the choir, lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bright as Night**

**Part III**

**Chapter 34**

**.**

**.**

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf ran through the halls of Hyrule Castle. Any soldiers they came upon were quickly disposed of, any one in their path quickly moved aside. Weapons drawn and jaws set, they searched for Mordecai with a sense of urgency. They needed to defeat him and stop this war. They needed to bring peace back to Hyrule.

The noises of battle raged everywhere. Outside and inside the castle. On all the floors. They often passed dead bodies and blood-spattered walls. Weapons lay abandoned, and windows were shattered.

It broke Zelda's heart to see her castle like this. The desire to set things right burned even stronger in her now. She glanced to where Link ran beside her, Ganon a few steps ahead. The Hero seemed to be fine, except for his staggered step when he ran. Almost like he was limping, though Zelda knew it was from the pain in his back. And probably from the disuse of his body while he was imprisoned. How long had it been, around a week? That was a very long time for someone as active as Link to be tied up and constrained to a small area.

As they turned a corner and a guard jumped at their approach, Ganondorf knocked him aside with a big swing of his broad sword. He wanted to stay in front of the two Hylians and take the brunt of each attack. One reason being they were worn out and hadn't been fed as well or slept as much as him in the last few days. Another being that most of the soldiers knew Ganon as an ally, but they could still sense something was wrong. He took advantage of that moment of hesitation. It wasn't very noble, but that wasn't the Gerudo style, anyway. The situation right now was too important to play fair. He wanted to find Mordecai and stop him.

Link couldn't believe what his time as a prisoner had done. Not only being unable to run around and swing a sword, but also the minimal food and sleep had dulled his body. The pain, of course, was an altogether different factor that he tried not to dwell on. Being able to fight again felt indescribably good, but he knew he needed to be wary. Let Ganon and Zelda go into battle first and then follow. He couldn't overestimate himself right now. That could be deadly.

They heard the noises of conversation growing increasingly louder up ahead. It was a large group of people, probably a gathering of soldiers. At first Link was nervous about what they were heading towards and started to slow down, but then he recognized some of the voices and smiled.

Around a corner they found what was left of the Rebellion, engaged in a discussion. Acroff was standing to the side, watching the halls. At the three's approach many of the rebels turned around and held out their weapons, but then they lowered them with a smile.

"Zelda! Link!" Galen laughed. "It's good to see you both in one piece."

"It's good to be in one piece," Link replied, reaching up to adjust his eye binding. "Glad to see you all got out."

"What's your next move?" Zelda asked.

Logon turned away from a few soldiers he had been talking to and limped over to her. "We're actually just finalizing our next stage of attack. We're going to split this group in half. The armies on the outside have broken through the outer gate but need assistance getting in the castle. We want one half to free the door from the enemy soldiers barricading it. The other half needs to go up onto the battlements and stop those archers."

"Sounds like a good plan," Zelda nodded. "Are you okay to fight?"

Logon patted his injured leg with a grim smile. "I'll manage." He turned and began shouting orders over the rebels, and the force began to separate into two halves with the shuffling of feet and muted conversation.

Ganondorf nodded over to Acroff who waved enthusiastically.

"We should probably keep moving," Zelda said to the Hero and the Gerudo. "Our job is to find Mordecai."

Link nodded. "They can handle this without us."

A swaying black cloak shuffled through the crowd and Talisman came up to them. He paused a moment before pulling his hood back, revealing his handsome angular face, 'T' scar on his cheek, and chestnut hair that was tied back.

"Talisman?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side.

The man took a breath before saying, "I truly hope everything turns out for the best today. But just in case it does not, I want to apologize for any missteps on my part. I am sorry for leaving you in the Temple of Time alone, Link. That was folly."

Link shrugged, trying for casual although he was taken aback, "You're not entirely to blame for everything that has gone wrong."

Talisman glanced to the side, a smile ghosting over his face. "That is kind of you to say." He looked to Zelda. "Good luck to you, Princess. I have every faith that you can become the ruler Hyrule needs. You have a big heart and are very caring. And you will not shy away from fighting for your people."

Zelda grinned. "Yeah, well, that's me. Thank you."

Talisman turned to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. "Be brave, Hero of Legend. You can face whatever challenges lie ahead. Not just because you are the Hero and it's your destiny, but because of who you are in here." He dropped his hand to touch a finger to Link's heart. "I am in the presence of a far greater man than I."

Link blinked, stunned. "Oh . . . thank you. Are you . . . going to be okay?"

Talisman stepped back, smiling softly. "My history with Mordecai and Sephora makes me a target here. And if I fall in battle, I wanted you to know."

The Hero nodded. "I understand. Thanks, and good luck to you."

"And you."

Talisman and Isra went with the group that broke off for the battlements. Megan was also with them, along with Goron leader Darunia. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf turned down another hall and continued their search for Mordecai.

Logon and Galen were left to lead the attack at the entry doors. They went as quickly as they could, down to the front hall that was piled with enemy soldiers, all working on barricading the doors and stopping any that came through. This was a severe hindrance to the Gerudos and Acroff's army. It needed to be taken care of.

Arrows shot overhead and into the enemy lines, causing them to stagger. Then the rebels charged. They bashed into the side of the enemy force, weapons drawn and shouting for victory. Burning Joe hacked with his axe, his eyes wild. Galen danced around with his sword, dodging attacks and slashing at weak points in the armor. Acroff spun the Demon Staff in complicated circles, each strike knocking a man off his feet. Logon held back and shouted orders as Hylians and Gorons threw their weight against the adversary lines, trying to break them.

.

LoZ

.

Talisman kicked the door open that led onto the battlements. A blast of wind hit him and he was instantly faced with a guard. A quick thrust with his sword and the path was clear. He ran out into the late afternoon sun, followed closely by Isra, and then the rest of the rebels and Gorons.

The battlements lined with archers formed a square around the expanse of grass between the outer gate and castle doors. Arrows were raining down on the Hylians and Gerudos that were trying to break into the castle. Shields were up and arrows were being shot back, but Talisman saw that they were ending up in the same position the Rebellion had been. Surrounded with no way out. Their advantage, however, was their greater numbers and the fact that Rolox and Mordecai were nowhere to be seen. Still, they needed to free the battlements as quickly as possible.

Megan ran by him and perched atop the wall, shooting her own arrows at enemy archers further ahead. When they fell they went off the side, landing hard on the ground below. She was worn and dirty, her clothes torn and face drawn from grief. But she was fighting hard and fast, and Talisman thought she seemed more of a warrior than ever before.

He sliced his sword in graceful triangle attacks. From one side to the head, from the other side to the head, and then a horizontal slash to the stomach. He made his way along the wall, trying to kill as many as he could while they still had the element of surprise.

But as the minutes passed, the archers began to retaliate. Arrows shot from the opposite side at them. Blades were being drawn for close-range combat. Talisman kept Isra behind him as they went towards a corner. He knocked an attack to the side and thrust at the man, keeping him back. Then he darted forward and knocked him unconscious with a quick strike, stabbing him afterward.

"Are you all right?" he asked to Isra.

She was breathing hard as she replied. "I am fine."

Talisman glanced around at the chaos. He didn't like this. It was too easy for her to get hurt. Then he peered behind them. They were beside a spiraling staircase that went to the top of one of the castle's towers. That should be relatively safe for her. He pointed. "We are going up."

She led as they ran up the stairs, the noises of battle loud behind them. Wind tore at them as they climbed, the sun bright and sky streaked with clouds. Talisman was just considering how safe it was to leave her on top of the tower for an extended time when they came to their destination; a flat circle of stone ringed by a low wall with a wooden door set into the floor. But they weren't alone. Sephora stood to one side, watching the fighting on the battlements. She looked up as they slowed to a stop, her face impassive.

"Sephora," Talisman stated, ushering Isra behind him. "What are you doing here, away from the battle?"

Her red lips thinned into a frown, her eyebrows knitted together. "What's the point? I've lost."

He cocked his head to the side, keeping his weapon up. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, turning to fully face him. "I've lost. I wanted my father's throne. I was going to take it from him when his rule was at full power, but now that chance is gone. I'm not fighting this battle."

Talisman lowered his blade fractionally. "You're surrendering?"

She laughed at that, throwing her head back. A smirk returned to her face as she gazed at him. "Surrendering? Oh, Talisman, you know me better than that."

She had a point, he knew. Never once had she given up in all those years they'd played cat and mouse. "So what is your plan now?"

She shook her head, sighing. "I'll move on. I've done it before. I have much patience. One day another opportunity for the throne of Hyrule will come, and I'll seize that."

Talisman paused, surprised. "You would abandon your father?"

"What father?" she almost shouted, giving a laugh that lacked humor. "The one who turned me into a freak and encouraged me to lie and cheat until I couldn't be caught? I am his only child," she continued, her voice growing cold, "I am his rightful heir. But instead of letting me take his place to do what he raised me to, he wants to live forever and rule forever. And I'm left as his eternal servant." She scowled. "So yes, I'm going to abandon my father. I don't care what happens to him. Honestly I'd prefer if little Link kills him. _That _would be poetic justice. But me? I'm going to move on and wait and one day get what is due to me. One day I will rule Hyrule by myself."

Talisman was shocked at what he was hearing from her, and he was both sympathetic and disgusted. But her vow to continue her mission made him remember how dangerous she was, and that she needed to be stopped. So he took a step forward and said, "You know I can't let you get away."

She chuckled, the wind tossing her black hair to the side. "Oh, I know. Shall we finally end our rivalry?"

Talisman said nothing, but stepped forward again.

She pulled out her whip. "Very well. I like you better when you talk less." The whip _cracked _through the air at him, forcing him to quickly step back. He pushed Isra back against the wall before darting forward, his sword cutting through the air.

Sephora yanked back, the blade whizzing by her throat. She pivoted to the side, bringing the whip up again. It split the cloth on Talisman's shoulder, but didn't touch his skin. He thrust his weapon forward and she danced out of the way, her dark purple skirt swinging around her thighs.

Isra watched from her crouched position as the two fought. The noise of the whip could barely be heard over the din from the battle below. She glanced over the wall just to see how things were going. The rebels had pushed halfway down the battlements, and were drawing fire from the last of the archers, thus freeing the Gerudos and Acroff's army from attack. She allowed a small smile before turning back to Talisman and the general. They were moving quickly around each other, Sephora's whip snaking in the air between them. Talisman's black cloak swirled around him as he moved. She could see the long history of their fights between them. And knew they had finally come to the end.

.

LoZ

.

Ganon knocked another soldier out of the way with a wide swing, racing down the hall. He could hear Link and Zelda panting behind him, their quick footsteps seeming quiet next to his loud ones. Windows flashed past, some of which gave them a view of the battle raging outside. Servants scurried out of the way or locked themselves in guest bedrooms.

Time passed as they searched for Mordecai, and they were growing increasingly frustrated. Zelda had suggested they go down to the dungeons to see if the Master was still there, and so down the levels of the castle they went.

"Where are the stairs going to the dungeon?" Ganondorf asked. He was fairly familiar with the layout of the castle, but it was still quite big and he didn't want to take a wrong turn at such a crucial time.

"Keep going, and turn left a few halls down," Zelda replied. "Those stairs take you straight to the dungeons."

Link felt anticipation grow inside of him. The culmination of years of pain, suffering, fighting, rebelling, and seeking justice were going to come to a close. For a moment he looked past their confrontation with Mordecai to life after. What would he _do? _Ever since he was twelve he'd had Mordecai in his life. And ever since he was eight he'd been only half-living, too depressed and hurt to be happy. But with peace inside of him and a free Hyrule on the horizon, the possibilities seemed so endless it was frightening. Once he was no longer needed as the Hero, what would be his purpose?

_What's wrong? _Zelda sent, picking up on his mood.

_Nothing, _he replied. _Well, I'm just thinking about life after Mordecai. _

She turned to him, offering a warm smile. _It's going to be a good one._

A smile jumped to his face at that, and his thoughts cleared out when Zelda pointed ahead and said, "Right here."

Ganon slowed his pace as they turned towards a set of spiraling stairs that descended into darkness. He stopped altogether as they reached the edge, looking around for a torch or lantern. "We'll probably need some light. Where would-" Then he paused, whipping around to face behind them. "Do you hear that?"

Link did. The noise of running and armor clanging together. Approaching soldiers. He readied his stance as the large Gerudo took a step in front of the two Hylians. From around the far corner came a big group of enemy soldiers, charging with blades out. Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword, preparing for the first true battle they would face that day. He, Zelda, and Ganon were so focused on the soldiers that they didn't even see what hit them until it was too late.

A dark blur shot from the middle of the enemies, ricocheted off the wall, and attacked from above. The first strike hit Zelda square in the chest, sending her slamming into the wall. The second hit Ganon from behind, causing him to stumble to his knees. And the third was an arm that wrapped around Link's waist, claws digging into his skin painfully, before he was yanked from the ground and taken down the stairs.

Ganondorf quickly regained his footing, glancing behind him. Link was gone, and Zelda was unconscious on the ground. Blood ran from a wound on her head. The Gerudo swore as he stepped proactively over her, readying his broadsword as the storm of soldiers crashed down.

The world rushed by as Link's gut clenched. He stared up at the light from hall as it vanished from sight. His attacker was leaping from stairs to walls and even to the ceiling to make them descended the stairwell in a third of the time it would take another to run. Link gripped onto the arm, afraid to be dropped at this speed. In the back of his mind he realized he'd lost the Master Sword. It must have been knocked from his hand.

The dungeon door came up swiftly and they plowed through it, sending wood flinging into the air with a resounding _crack_. And then the arm let go and Link was airborne before landing on his side. He slid several feet across the grimy, cold dungeon floor. When he at last came to a stop, his entire body aching, he slowly lifted his head.

The line of rusted, empty cells stretched on either side of him. A few dead bodies of soldiers were there, evidence of the rebels' escape. Even one of the cell doors had bars broken off of it. It smelled dirty and bloody, but was extremely silent. All the chaos of battle seemed to be left behind. But when Link looked at his attacker several feet away, he knew the fight was here and now.

With a growl Rolox crouched lower, in his bestial form. He revealed sharp teeth before leaping forward with claws outstretched.

Link reacted instantly. He shoved himself up off the ground and grabbed two broken pieces of bars. They were about a foot long with jagged, sharp ends. Perfect as impromptu weapons. Holding one in each hand like daggers, he ran forward and slashed at Rolox.

The half-beast shifter dropped low, the attack passing overhead, before slicing at Link's legs. The Hero spun out of the way, going around for a second spin with his weapons aimed towards the man's head. Rolox pulled back and the darted forward, biting at the Hylian's feet. Link hopped out of the way as the attacks at his legs came again and again. He turned and jumped and side-stepped and moved lightning fast. When he saw an opening, Link dropped to one knee and brought his weapons up hard and swift towards Rolox's incoming assault.

The general pulled away, but not fast enough and one of the rusted, broken edges cut his jaw. Snarling, Rolox bounded back towards the far door, staying where he was to regard Link with a glare. Breathing hard, Link slowly stood and held his weapons ready.

The half-beast shifter frowned. "You're not afraid anymore."

"I'm not," the young man answered solidly.

Rolox bared his teeth in disapproval. "I would think being stuck here again would break you. What changed?"

"_I _did."

Giving a dark chuckle, the man tensed, up, preparing for attack. "Well, good. There's not much fun in killing someone paralyzed by fear." Ice frosted his tone as he added, "And I've wanted to do this since the first day I met you in the Temple of Time."

Link spun the broken-off bars in his hands, all his attention focused on his opponent. "Likewise."

Rolox held out his hand, the casual gesture undermined by the bloody claws. "Shall we?"

Link beckoned with two fingers, and that was all the invitation the general needed. He shot forward, pushed off one of the cells, and flew at Link's head. The blonde ducked and twisted, coming up behind his opponent. He was out of range but gave a warning slash with one of his weapons, forcing Rolox to land and turn around for another charge.

Rolox wasted no time. He raced ahead again, this time staying low to the ground. Link held his stance until the man was close enough. Then he dropped into a crouch and thrust the broken bars forward, bracing himself for impact. He felt Rolox hit the sharp edges, felt warm blood splatter against his fingers, before he was slammed into from the side. Link was sent tumbling over the ground and he crashed into the side of one cell. Fresh pain flared along his back.

The Hero sat up, gritting his teeth. Rolox raced straight at him, roaring. Link got onto the balls of his feet and rolled against the bars, getting out of the way just in time. He stood and backed up as the half-beast shifter slashed at him. As another slash came he moved to block it with one of his weapons. But the force was too strong and it was knocked from his hand, clattering against the far wall. Link stumbled backwards, holding out his second weapon protectively.

Rolox growled, assessing him a moment before diving forward. Link jumped away and grabbed hold of the cell door, slamming it into the general with a _bang. _Link retreated further into the cell he'd jumped into, the door drifting shut as Rolox shook off the hit, hissing.

Dark eyes glared at the Hero as Rolox paced back and forth in front of the cell. Link's heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through his body. He edged his way towards the bars, thinking of how to use this situation to his best advantage.

Just as he got close enough Rolox reached through the bars, grabbing at him. Link pulled to the side, but one of the general's claws ripped out the knee of his black pants. Link stabbed through the bars, aiming for his opponent's shoulder. But Rolox's counter was faster and he grabbed hold of Link's wrist. He pulled his arm forward at the same time he grabbed the collar of Link's shirt, yanking the Hylian roughly against the bars. Link couldn't stop the cry that escaped him as he was slammed into the rusty metal.

Rolox leaned close to his face, growling from deep within his throat. "Should I kill you nice and slow, or quickly so that I can get you out of my life?"

Link twisted his wrist in Rolox's tight grip, struggling to get loose. With his free hand he pushed against the cell, trying to alleviate the pressure from the bars.

"No," the half-beast shifter sighed. "I think I'll just kill you and get it over with."

The general made to bite into Link's throat, but the Hylian let go of the bar and grabbed a fistful of Rolox's disheveled black hair, stopping him. Rolox growled and twisted his head to the side, biting at Link's arm. The Hero quickly let go and pulled his hand back inside the cell, but it gave him the distraction he needed. Rolox's grip loosened just enough for him to yank completely free, tumbling away from the wall and further into the cell.

Rolox bounded to the door and shoved it open, jumping on top of Link before the Hero could rise. Link brought up his weapon and the general's fangs lodged around it, trying to push down. The muscles in the Hylian's arm strained as he pushed back, keeping those teeth away from him. Claws grabbed hold of his face but Link drove his elbow into Rolox's wrist with a grunt of effort, forcing the hand away. The general was knocked off-balance and Link drew his knees to his chest and kicked his opponent off.

Link was about to jump back up when Rolox grabbed hold of his ankle. The world flipped as he was flung against the bars. He cried out at the impact, the metal clanging loudly in the dungeon. He fell roughly to the floor, blood running from a split lip. Rolox was on him again, grabbing a hold of his throat and shoving him against the cell wall. The Hero's vision blacked for a moment, and he blindly stabbed at the arm holding him. There was a howl of pain and the hand let go of his throat.

Taking in gasping breaths, Link shoved off the wall tackled the half-beast shifter, stabbing at him. The two grappled around on the dirty stone floor. They struggled with Link's weapon, and the Hero fended off Rolox's claws. Knees dug viciously into sides, elbows struck at whatever they could, and the dungeon was filled with the noises of grunts, shouts, and growls. The cell was spinning around Link so much that he wasn't completely sure which way was up. He tried to stab the general as much as he could, barely registering when he made contact. Teeth snapped at his face, and he felt claws slice him whenever the general got an opening.

At last Link ended up on top, bracing his knees against the floor. He immediately stabbed down, aiming straight for Rolox's chest. But the half-beast shifter knocked his arm wide and bucked him off so violently that Link was sent to his back a few feet away, the wind knocked out of him.

He couldn't even fight back as Rolox grabbed a hold of his dark green shirt and lifted him off the ground, tossing him into the cell door. It swung wide as Link hit it, and he desperately grabbed hold to keep himself upright, stumbling out into the corridor between the dungeon cells. He left bloody handprints on the door. Link realized he'd dropped the broken bar, and saw it on the ground several feet away. He made a run for it, panting and hurt and bloody, when he was kicked from behind. He flew through the air, past the impromptu weapon, and hit the ground hard with a shout. He laid there a moment, moaning.

Rolox's bark of laughter came from the other end of the corridor. Link wearily turned to his side to see his opponent. The general didn't look so good himself. His was beaten and bruised, bleeding from several wounds. He limped into an attack position, smirking as he said, "And finally I've beaten you. It took more effort than I thought, I'll credit you with that. Any last words?"

Link rolled over onto his stomach, gradually pushing up onto his hands and knees. He managed to say between clenched teeth, "I'm not dead yet."

"Oh, I know," Rolox spat. "But that's about to change." He charged forward, bent on the final blow.

Link saw the piece of broken bar lying on the floor between him and Rolox, and knew that was his only chance. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he took off running. He had to get to the weapon before the half-beast shifter got to him. The cells flashed past on either side, the noise of his own heart seeming louder than Rolox's roar. His single eye focused on the weapon. Closer . . . closer . . . Both he and the general were just feet away.

Rolox jumped into the air, straight at Link. The Hero dove for the broken bar. His fingers closed around it and he turned to his side and slid across the floor, right underneath Rolox. He brought the weapon up and heard the cry of pain as blood rained down on him.

The two passed by and Link slid to a stop, feeling dizzy and light-headed. His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. There was silence from the other end of the passage. Link craned his neck to look, and saw Rolox lying in a dark heap on the ground.

The Hero whimpered as he tenderly turned over, his whole body hurting. Blood ran from wounds all over him, though there was a lot of blood that wasn't his own. He stared down the length of the hall, watching to see if Rolox would get back up. But he didn't, and red began to pool around him.

Link felt relief wash through him and he dropped his head back down to the ground, giving a relieved sigh.

"Link . . .?" Ganon's concerned voice echoed down, followed by quick footsteps that descended the stairs. The young man listened to the noise until he could tell that the Gerudo had reached the dungeon. "Link! Are you all right?" At the same time the Hero felt Zelda's panicked concern as she followed more slowly.

Link lifted a tired hand. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"Thank the goddesses!" Zelda gasped. "Is Rolox dead?"

Ganon grunted. "Looks like it. Good."

Link stayed where he was as he heard the two race over to him. He felt Zelda's slender hands on his shoulders as she turned him over. He regarded her with a fatigued smile, seeing the Master Sword at her side. "Hey, there."

She laughed, though concern was still coming from her and she looked over his body critically. "Hey, yourself. Looks like you two got into a bit of a scuffle."

Ganon came into his line of vision, kneeling down. "Sorry we didn't come sooner."

Link rolled his single eye. "Yeah, thanks for helping out."

Indignant, Ganondorf replied, "Excuse me, but Zelda was unconscious and I had a whole swarm of soldiers to deal with. Protecting her and fighting off so many isn't exactly easy."

The Hero looked to the princess. "You okay now?" He noticed the fresh wound on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she responded. "A little shaky, but it will pass."

Link struggled to push himself into a sitting position, and Ganon quickly helped him out. He leaned back against one of the cells, giving himself a moment to rest. "I just need . . . a couple seconds. Then we can continue."

"We have time," Zelda assured him, reaching forward to squeeze his hand.

"I have some bandage wrap," Ganondorf said, rummaging in one of his belt pouches. He pulled out a long line of black cloth. "Let's patch you up so you don't bleed everywhere."

Link raised an eyebrow as Zelda took the bandage. "You carry that around?"

"Naturally. It's harsh in the Gerudo desert, you have to be prepared."

Silence fell as Zelda tied up Link's wounds. The Hero felt his energy begin to return. He still wanted to sleep, but he'd be able to make it through one last fight with Mordecai. He glanced at the still form of Rolox, and felt satisfaction at his victory. _The Hero is dealing out justice._

Link glanced in concern at Zelda's wound, and then made his assessment of Ganondorf. He did look unkempt, cut in a few places and bandage wrapped around one hand. He felt grateful that the Gerudo was here to help them. He honestly wasn't sure what they would have done without him.

Once the princess was finished tending to him, Link said, "Here, let me wrap up your head. That's going to swell."

"Ugh, great," she sighed, handing him the rest of the bandage. "Just what I needed for my first days as ruler. A big goose egg on my forehead."

Link blinked, grinned, and then leaned up to kiss her. He pulled back and proceeded to tie up her wound, satisfied at her surprised and aroused expression.

"Well, well, what was that for?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're so sexy right now, that's what." He finished off the bandage. "Alright, help me up, please."

Zelda stood and reached out a hand, but Ganondorf leaned down and lifted the Hero to his feet with ease. The Master Sword was given to him and Link rolled his shoulders, loosening up.

"Are we ready to continue?" Ganon asked.

"Yeah," Link nodded. "Let's go find Mordecai."

"One general down," Zelda added, holding a finger in the air.

Link laughed in agreement, and the three of them made their way out of the dungeon and back into the battle.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't as long as the last few. But it was either upload this now, or wait another week or so for the rest. And I figured you guys would want to read the first half of the climax as much as I wanted to post it. 8D **

**Second half coming soon, and then the Epilogue. **

**Please review! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's the last part of the climax! I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Grape Icies, erico637, Melkor44, ForgethePyro, ShadowNinja1011, zeldax, WolfenAmpitheatre, JosephKuo, zelinkfan123, woohooman14, Zeldafreak2000, Guest, Screen, Blueberry-waffles23, thespiritmaiden, SkyeLimit, and Goron10 for your reviews!**

**Mangageek26: **I'm really surprised, but happily so, about how many people are concerned for Acroff. Even as far back as Part 1 I had people asking me not to kill him off. 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I do own any original characters and the plot  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bright as Night**

**Part III**

**Chapter 35**

**.**

**.**

They were going back to the throne room. And if Mordecai wasn't there, then they'd just wait for him. Ganondorf was already fed up with this search, and he had no more patience. He'd have one last nerve left when he faced Mordecai, and he hoped the Master didn't get on it. Otherwise there would be trouble.

He was also upset at the condition Link was in. He hadn't looked healthy when Ganon had found him earlier that day, and he looked even worse now. Lack of sleep, lack of food, being whipped brutally, having to race around Hyrule Castle, and now enduring a rough fight with Rolox was taking its toll. Plus all the blood loss. The young man was operating on pure adrenaline. But he couldn't go on forever. Link was slowing down, breathing harder, and looked paler by the minute. Zelda kept asking if he was okay, and he'd gone from verbally assuring her to just nodding. Ganon didn't like it.

There was a strained groan behind him and Ganondorf heard Zelda gasp. He stopped running, turning around to see Link on his knees, the princess holding him up.

"You okay?" the Gerudo asked, bending down.

When the Hero didn't give an immediate response, his eye glassy, Zelda pressed, "Link? Link!"

He blinked, focusing again as he looked between the two of them. His voice was hoarse as he replied, "I just . . . just need to rest . . . for a minute."

Zelda looked up at the general. "This isn't going to work. He can't make a run up two more stories."

"What good is he going to be in a fight?" Ganondorf asked.

Zelda shook her head. "He won't have to fight. He'll just need to use the Triforce of Courage."

"I can do it," Link protested meekly.

Ganon reached down, intent on carrying the young man up to the throne room, but hesitated. He wasn't sure where to touch him that wouldn't cause pain. "How . . . are we going to get him to the throne room?"

Zelda paused, then said, "Let me help you up, Link. We can try to carry you." But as she looped an arm around his back he cried out. She instantly withdrew, biting her lip.

"We don't have time," Ganondorf muttered, working over what they could do.

Zelda's gaze roamed over the hall as she thought. The Gerudo saw her expression rise in hope, and then fall in worry. She said softly, "I could . . . joint-teleport us to the throne room."

"Can you do that?" the Gerudo asked, skeptical.

"I can teleport two people," she said. "I've never tried three. But it's a long way to the throne room. We can either try to carry Link and let him be in pain, risk running the whole way and him passing out-"

"I'm not gonna pass out!" Link objected, his words slightly slurred.

"-or try to teleport," Zelda finished. "I'll go along with whatever you think is best, Ganondorf."

The Gerudo considered for a few seconds before sighing heavily. "Let's try to teleport. You won't accidentally kill us, will you?"

"She might," Link commented.

The princess scowled at him before replying, "No, I won't. I may have never teleported three people before, but I do have a good grasp of extending the teleportation to other objects and people. I know the mechanics."

"Good enough for me," Ganon said. "Let's do it."

Zelda held out one hand and the Gerudo took it. But she tugged and he went down to his knees so she could have one arm around both of them. She moved the arm that was hugging Link down to his waist so she had access to the floor. She took a few calming breaths and closed her eyes long enough to make Ganon nervous. But then she opened them and struck two fingers against the stone, and they were gone.

.

LoZ

.

Isra crouched against the low wall atop the tower, the wind blowing her brown hair around her face. The fight for the battlements still raged below her, but the rebels had pushed their way further across. Victory was close at hand. Which was more than she could say for Talisman. The fight was dragging on with no one gaining the upper hand. At times the two would fight furiously, sword and whip slashing through the air, and other times they'd slow down, circling each other and testing with feints. And through all this Isra was in a suspended state of nervousness. She would have jumped up and helped if she didn't think it would cause more problems for Talisman. She wanted him to win; she _needed_ him to win. Then they could both finally know peace. Despite the mistakes they had made, she thought they deserved it. Maybe they could even forge a better relationship with Galen.

As the two fought, Isra tried to see a daughter in Sephora. But she just couldn't. The worry that she had for Galen, her son somewhere in the castle right now, was lost with Sephora. The general only exuded Mordecai and none of Isra. She was just like her father: cold, dark, and hungry for power.

Isra gasped as the whip looped around Talisman's ankle and he was yanked from his feet. He fell down, his hood dropping back. Sephora's leg spun around as she aimed to kick him in the throat. He rolled out of the way, slicing at the whip with his sword. She quickly pulled her whip free, swinging it overhead before lashing at him as he got to his feet. It split the front of his cloak and the tunic underneath, drawing blood.

Isra bit her lip, squeezing her simple dress in white knuckles. _Be careful, Talisman. _

"Well, well," Sephora sighed, stepping back as the two circled each other. "I haven't drawn blood on you in awhile. It feels good."

Talisman said nothing, his jaw set as he watched her with a steady gaze. After a long moment at a stalemate, he thrust his weapon forward towards her stomach. She twisted out of the way, cracking the whip horizontally at his face. He pulled back, his expression unchanging.

The circled several seconds more before he darted forward, striking with his sword. They clashed again in a viscious dance. All swirling clothes and hair and lightning weapons. Then Talisman's kick connected to her side, sending the general stumbling back. He followed that up with a swing of his sword that ran across her collar bone, drawing a line of blood. A shout of pain escaped her, and Isra felt her hopes rise. Talisman came at her again and again, forcing her back as most of his attacks made contact. A kick to the leg, a slash to the arm, a shove to her shoulder that knocked her off balance. Her heels hit the wall that ringed the tower and she waved her arms, keeping herself from falling over.

Talisman pointed his sword at her chest, his hazel eyes narrowing. "Surrender, or I'll be forced to kill you."

Isra watched with wide eyes as Sephora tightened her grip on the whip, but didn't make a move. She glanced over at the ground far below, then back at Talisman. She laughed and said, "Both of us have been in this situation before, you know. And the other one always manages to elude death."

"Yes," Talisman agreed. "But never before has one of us been balanced on the edge of a castle tower. I have won, Sephora. You were a worthy opponent. Do yourself the honor of surrendering gracefully."

The general tried to straighten, but Talisman jabbed the sword at her warningly. She responded, "And if I surrender, what will be my fate?"

"Prison."

"That's hardly a life."

"Can you expect any less after all the damage you have caused?"

The two held glares, neither of them moving. The evening sun glinted off the straight line of the sword poised just an inch from the general. Her arms were out to her side, keeping her steady as her back was bent over the drop. Isra held her breath as she watched, anxiety twisting at her gut.

Finally Sephora answered, "No, thanks. I choose death, and you're going with me." She threw herself backwards off the tower, lashing her whip out. It snapped around Talisman's leg and yanked him off after her.

"_No_!" Isra screamed, jumping to her feet. She raced across the tower, her hair blowing back from her face. Her whole future she had hoped for, her peaceful life with Talisman, forging a bond with Galen, all seemed to shatter. Tears filled her eyes as she came to the opposite side and looked over.

And there was Talisman, grasping the edge with one hand, his eyes as wide as she'd ever seen them. His sword was in the other hand, and only half of the whip was still attached to him – he had cut it into as he fell. And far below Sephora lied at an awkward angle, her body lifeless.

"Oh, thank the goddesses," Isra sighed, her breath seeming to leave her all at once. She reached down and grabbed his arm, helping him back onto the tower. "You gave me a heart attack."

A smile pulled at his mouth. "I am sorry." He stood up straight, smoothing down his cloak. He glanced back at where he and Sephora had fallen before pulling Isra into an embrace. "It is done."

She buried her face into his shoulder, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

He pulled back, searching her eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm . . . upset she is dead, but that's the fate she chose for herself."

And that was true. Isra felt a deep well of sadness inside of her at Sephora's loss. But there was no blame to be put on anyone. It was the path Sephora chose, just like she had all her life.

"What are we going to do?" Isra asked, glancing over at the battlements. The rebels had won, and were firing their own arrows at enemy soldiers below. "Should we rejoin the fight?"

Talisman was quiet for a long moment, holding her close and staring at the castle. Then he said, "No. I think you and I deserve a rest."

.

LoZ

.

"Keep pushing! Don't rest!" Galen shouted, the rebel soldiers surging around him. Cries rang through the entry hall, swords clashing and fists being thrown. Evening sunlight slanted through the windows. They had been at this for hours, but still they couldn't break the enemy lines that blocked the entrance doors. And if they couldn't do that, then Acroff's and Ganon's armies wouldn't get inside.

Logon raised his sword high and yelled in an effort to keep morale up. Acroff was towards the front of the group, spinning the Demon Staff and hitting everyone he could. There was a cut along his forehead and his hair was disheveled.

Burning Joe backed up to Galen, stating, "This is not working. We cannot break their lines like this."

The young man huffed, raking his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "I know, you're right. We don't have all day; we have to come up with an alternate plan to win this fight." He paused, thinking. "What do we have that they don't? What's our advantage?"

Burning Joe shrugged, gaze roaming over the battle. "The Gorons cannot use their strength in such close quarters. It is too dangerous with our rebels everywhere. But pulling the rebels back and only attacking with the Gorons will allow time for the enemy to set up a counter."

Galen nodded. "I've thought about that. What we need is some kind of distraction. Something to-" He stopped, eyes looking over at his friend. He contemplated a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Burning Joe, how'd you like to be set on fire again?"

The other man regarded him expressionlessly before answering, "It will feel like coming home."

.

Logon hovered at the back of the rebel group, keeping an eye on the battle while watching for Galen and Burning Joe's return. The Gorons were staying back without making their hesitation too obvious. Acroff was at the front of the group but kept glancing back at Logon. They would both call a retreat to make sure everyone heard.

It was one of the messier battles Logon had ever seen, and likely not one to be remembered grandly. Just two sections of an army clashing in closed courters. That's what was hindering them. The closeness of the hall. They had no room to maneuver and fight. Bodies were beginning to litter the floor. It was messy business and Logon wanted it over with. If Galen's plan worked, then that would be just fine. If not, well, at least they'd have time to regroup.

He heard a whistle down the corridor and turned, seeing Galen peer around and nod before ducking back. Logon turned back to his soldiers and shouted, "Retreat! Pull back!"

Acroff took up the shout. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Some of the rebels didn't look too pleased, but they wouldn't disobey command. They hurriedly shuffled back, and the enemy guards shouted in victory. The hall was filled with the noises of footsteps and armor.

And then someone shouted, "Look out!"

The rebels yanked to either side of the hall, jaws hanging open, as a figure fully covered in armor and burning like a bonfire charged past them. The Gorons dropped into balls and rolled in a direct line behind him.

Curses flew from the enemy force as they staggered back, and cries of "What on Hyrule is that?", "Demon!", and "Goddesses help us!" were heard.

The burning pyre of armor charged straight into them, swinging a flaming sword and shield. The enemy lines broke as they scattered, keeping away from the leaping flames. Swords were tentatively pointed at it as the men backed up, still intent on holding the hall even through their fear. And the Gorons took advantage of this. They rolled into the opponents and got to their feet, swinging their fists and sending soldiers flying. The flaming soldier helped out, catching people on fire and sending other running. He could work close to the Gorons since fire did not affect them the way it did Hylians.

The area before the entry doors became a chaos of flames, Gorons, and screaming. And after several minutes all the enemy soldiers were either dead or had raced off. Cheers shouted from the rebels as the doors were broken in. Gerudos and Acroff's Hylians tumbled in, looking around at the scene. Logon limped over to them, ready to share the battle strategy.

Galen grinned as the flaming armor walked over to him. He picked up a bucket and tossed it on the flames, fractionally dousing them as Burning Joe peeled the armor off and dropped it to the floor. Another bucket and some stomping put the rest of the fire out, leaving a smoky mess.

"Good job," Galen commented.

"That was effective," Burning Joe nodded, dusting himself off.

Galen looked over at Logon speaking to the leaders of both armies. Already ally solders were being grouped and sent off. A weight lifted from his weary shoulders. By nightfall the castle would be freed. They had no more challenge now.

The only obstacle left was Mordecai. And he hoped Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were winning.

.

LoZ

.

Zelda didn't know what to think about the burst of confidence that had overcome her. Yes, she did know the mechanics of teleporting. No, it wasn't that complicated to add a third person or object. But the very idea of joint-teleportation had always made her nervous because of what had happened with Link. But for some reason, the nervousness was gone. Not only did she feel confident, she felt _sure. _She could do this. She was meant to do this. It was like she was drawing power from the Triforce of Wisdom, and it was advising her on the right course of action to take. And so she listened.

The three materialized in the throne room, orange light from the setting sun slanting through the numerous windows and reflecting off the floor. They slowly released each other, doing a check to make sure everyone was in one piece.

Zelda let out her breath in relief, smiling. "See? No problem."

A calm voice from the throne said, "It's about time you showed up."

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf turned to look up at the platform. Mordecai sat on his throne, one leg crossed over the other and hands gripping the arm rests. Despite the tranquility of this tone, his face was drawn tight with stress, his black eyebrows pulled together. The Sword of Spirits lay across his lap, pulsing with a dark aura.

The three slowly stood, and Zelda kept her hand on Link's side in case he fell again. But he pulled himself up straight, his jaw set. And when he spoke his voice was strong and steady, "You have one chance, Mordecai. Surrender now and save yourself the trouble and pain. Because you _do not _want us to fight you."

Mordecai regarded him a moment before looking to Ganondorf. "So, you and Acroff have betrayed me."

Ganon snorted. "You don't deserve loyalty. You abused a child –" he gestured to Link "-kill people the moment they step out of line, and honestly I _hate _being bossed around."

"You can't win this fight," Zelda said. "It's three against one."

"Oh?" Mordecai stood up, casting a long shadow across the room. He held the Spirit of Spirits up, the blade with its black symbols catching the light. "I actually think I have the advantage here. Your Hero is beaten and bloody, your Princess just got freed from the confines of prison, and even Ganondorf in all his power can't stand up to the Sword of Spirits. I have a piece of your soul in this blade, after all."

The Gerudo tensed, a frown creasing his face. "Are you really so cowardly as to get rid of me so you don't have to fight?"

Mordecai sighed. "Under normal circumstances, I would have the good grace to challenge you first. But Sephora and Rolox are dead, my castle is taken, and the only thing that matters now is surviving. Which means eliminating the only people who can challenge me." He looked pointedly at Link and Zelda. "So, sorry, General Ganondorf. I must do this."

He brought the Sword of Spirits up and pointed it at the Gerudo in one fluid motion. It flashed darkly. Ganon had a moment to raise his hand in defense when he dissolved into nothing.

Link and Zelda exchanged horrified looks.

"Well, there's that." The Master started to descend the platform, his footsteps echoing. "Now I just have you two to deal with."

Zelda held her daggers up, sending to Link, _What do we do now?_

He blinked, adrenaline starting to surge through him, helping him endure instead of collapsing on the floor. _I don't know. We have to think of some way to free Ganon._

Mordecai began to cross the room towards them, holding the Sword in a ready position.

_You think._ _I'll distract him, _Zelda returned.

_No, Zelda don't-_ But she was already rushing ahead, a battle cry ripping from her. Link hesitated, torn between running to her aid and finding a solution to the bigger problem: they needed Ganon and his Triforce piece. He racked through his brain, trying to decide what they could do. Wrestling the Sword of Spirits from Mordecai was one idea, but that wasn't very likely to happen. Maybe Ganon could find his own way out. But how?

Zelda's legs pumped under her and she slashed her daggers in a horizontal arc at the Master. He spun his weapon up and blocked her attack, the noise ringing out into the large room. Zelda disengaged and attacked from the other side, one dagger high and the other low. Mordecai backed up, his face tense as he concentrated on the fight.

Zelda came at him again and again, attacking from all angles and at all speeds, looking for a weakness. Testing Mordecai's ability. And she realized he was good. He knew what he was doing. Apparently the Sword of Spirits wasn't just useful for its power; he could wield a sword expertly. He parried each attack deftly, keeping pace with her and preventing her from wounding him. He stayed on the defensive, and it made Zelda nervous. What was he waiting for?

Link took a few steps closer, not even aware of his movements as he watched Mordecai and Zelda fight. He realized he'd never seen the Master fight before. It was an odd sight. The Sword of Spirits flashed in the evening light. It was a tempting target.

_Zelda, we need to get the Sword from him. _

_I know! _she replied, her voice strained. _But I can't break his guard! _

_I'll come help. _

_No, Link, you're hurt, and – What on Hyrule are you _doing?! She looked over her shoulder and gave him a warning glare as he ran towards the two, the Master Sword chopping through the air. Instead of answering, he flashed a winning smile and jumped at their opponent, his weapon coming in an arch at the man's head.

Instantly Mordecai began his offensive. He swung up hard and fast, knocking Link's attack wide and causing the Hero to stumble with a surprised shout. Then he lunged at Zelda. She turned her body sideways, throwing her arms up and out of the way. But the edge of the blade sliced through her faded blue tunic and created a line of blood. She gasped at the burn.

Link attacked again, swinging the Master Sword horizontally. Mordecai blocked. Link pulled the blade away and looped around for a swing from the other side. Mordecai blocked again and kicked at the young man. Link jumped back, keeping clear.

Zelda's kick made contact with the Master's shoulder, knocking him off-balance. Link took advantage of this and thrust his sword forward, ready to impale their opponent. But Mordecai pushed the attack just off-target with the Sword of Spirits, stepping in close to punch Link across the face. The Hylian staggered, grunting.

Two daggers came sailing at the joint of Mordecai's shoulder as Zelda attacked from behind. The Master pulled out of the way, the blades just grazing through his clothes, and smacked the princess with the flat side of his weapon. She cried out as she flew black, landing on her backside.

Link growled and swung the Master Sword upward, the point dragging across the floor. Mordecai parried and kicked the Hero in the gut. Link dropped back, coughing, and went to one knee. Pain flared through his body.

Mordecai laughed, looking between the two of them as they stayed put, obviously reevaluating their plan of attack. They seemed wary, glancing at each other and up at him. The man turned to Link, slowing walking towards him. "It's sad, really. Even the Hero with the legendary Master Sword doesn't have the power to stop me.

Link groaned, about to push himself up, when something the man said caught his attention. The legendary Master Sword. The power to stop him. The Master Sword . . . And then something Sephora said flickered at the back of his mind. It got his attention, and he focused on it, pulling up a memory from when he was twelve years old. It wasn't something he'd ever forget. It was the first time he'd talked to the generals. It was the night Sephora had convinced him to help Mordecai. _The Master Sword is a key. It opens both the Sacred Realm and the Realm of Eternal Darkness. But it can't open both at the same time. It shifts between them every year. One year it can be used to open the Sacred Realm, and the next it can be used to open the other one. Today is the last day for it to open the Realm my father is a prisoner in. Tomorrow it will be back to the Sacred Realm._

Link remembered the Master Sword could open a portal into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He'd done it before, and he'd exited the Realm the same way. The question was, could he do it now? Had Sephora been telling the truth about it shifting every year, or had she just been trying to pressure him into making a quick decision? What date had that been? What date was it now?

He looked up as Mordecai drew closer. Well, there was only one way to find out. _Zelda, hold on as long as you can. I'm going to try something._

_Be careful, Link. _She returned. Then she grabbed a fistful of Sheikah darts and hurled them at their enemy, standing as she did. Mordecai yelled as the darts sunk into him, whirling around to her.

Link took the moment of opportunity. He stood and sliced the air with the Master Sword, concentrating. A portal opened in the air, beyond only darkness. He heard Mordecai shout his name as he jumped through, the portal closing behind him.

Blinking his single eye, Link had to adjust to the abrupt change in surroundings. The darkness, the light of the huge fires, the cold air. It had been so long since he was trapped in the Realm. The enormity of it still took his breath away; it seemed endless. He looked around, trying to find Ganondorf in the throngs of depressed and angry people.

"Link!"

He turned at the sound of the Gerudo's deep voice. "Ganon!"

The man jogged up to him, letting out his breath as he came to a stop. "I can't believe that damn Mordecai sent me here. Quick, take me back."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second," Link replied. He turned to an empty area and slashed the air. A portal was ripped open, showing the throne room beyond, Zelda and Mordecai fighting.

Ganondorf ran past him and jumped through, yanking his broad sword out as he went to help the princess. Link leapt after him, the entry to the Realm of Eternal Darkness closing, shocked stares following them.

Link hit the polished floor running, heading for the fight. Mordecai was juggling between Ganon and Zelda, and it was evident he was having to try much harder. Link realized he and Zelda really weren't at the top of their game right now. They'd have to rely on Ganon to keep the man at bay.

The Triforce of Power glowed red on the back of the Gerudo's hand. He seemed to fight with extra ferocity as he said, "Link, Zelda, hurry and activate yours."

Link tried to focus on his Triforce piece, to feel the power deep within him the way Burning Joe had said. Mordecai and Ganondorf became locked in a quick exchange of blows before Zelda dove in, stabbing at their opponent's gut. Her blades cut into him but a quick knee to her ribs drove her back. Link came at the man from behind, swinging his weapon. Mordecai seemed to sense the attack. He ducked and twisted out of the way, forcing Ganon and Link to pull back or else end up hitting each other.

"Hurry up!" the Gerudo shouted.

"We can't concentrate!" Zelda responded.

_Zel, step out of the fight and activate your Triforce piece, _Link sent her. _Then come back to the fight and I'll retreat to activate mine._

_Good idea, _she replied, dodging one of Mordecai's swings and backing off. She was breathing hard, but Link felt her start to calm down as she focused inward.

Ganondorf glanced at her, then looked back to Mordecai. The man eyed the two of them, slowly backing up as he held the Sword of Spirits out.

The Gerudo darted forward and flicked a quick slice towards their opponent's thigh. Mordecai blocked it and Ganondorf stepped back again, assessing. Link mimicked him, going in for a quick attack that was stopped and pulling back. The three slowly circled each other as they moved through the throne room. Trying to judge the best route of attack. Link was surprised that adding Ganondorf to the fight made it more difficult. He wasn't used to fighting with the Gerudo, especially with someone of his size. He knew they had the advantage of numbers and could attack from different angles, but he was wary of getting in the way of Ganon's attacks.

Zelda watched the three of them exchange small blows before she closed her eyes. Her tired arms hung limp at her sides, the daggers bloody. She had been born with the Triforce of Wisdom, but she'd never learned to wield it. Other than the prophecies it would give her and a subtle sixth sense about things, she had no idea what it could do. Her connection with Link was a far as she'd ever gotten in using its power. So she tried to focus on what she did whenever she wanted to connect with Link. She'd reach deep inside of herself, and now she did just that. But instead of grasping for his signature, she grasped for the Triforce of Wisdom. She searched . . . Searched . . .

There! A flicker of power. She dove down towards it. Once closer she could tell it was actually huge well of power. Almost frightening in its strength. She steeled herself and grabbed onto it, pulling it to the surface.

The triangle on the back of her hand glowed blue. She let out a relieved sigh, smiling. "I got it!"

She felt Link's congratulations as Ganon shouted, "Great, now come help out!"

Link began to shuffle back as Zelda raced up beside him. Mordecai's eyes narrowed as he took in the two shining Triforce pieces. Then his eyes flicked up to Link as the Hero backed away. The two held stares, and when realization dawned on Mordecai's face, Link knew he was in trouble.

The Master jumped right between the princess and the general, swinging his weapon in a quick circle that forced them both back. Link braced himself and brought up his own sword, but Mordecai didn't try to impale him. He bodily slammed into him, slashing the Sword of Spirits through the air behind them. A portal opened into the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and both of them tumbled through. It closed after them, cutting of Zelda's scream and Ganon's angry shout.

As soon as Link landed on the rocky ground he kicked Mordecai off, rolling to his feet. The Master stood up also, and two glared at each other. Some of the people nearby pulled back, forming a circle around them.

"I should have killed you the first chance I got," Mordecai spat.

"You should have," Link agreed. "In fact, there are a lot of things you should have done differently."

Mordecai scowled and went on the offensive. He swung high at Link's head. The blonde ducked. Mordecai followed that up by going in an arc at his ankles. Link jumped, letting the blade pass under him. Landing, he aimed a low kick at his opponent's knees. Mordecai danced out of the way.

They circled each other for a moment, breathing hard. Murmurs sounded from the crowd around them. The Realm's sky was a thick, heavy black overheard, seeming to blend into the ground in the distance. Link thought that the black of Mordecai's clothes made him seem part of the landscape, his silhouette outlined in red from all the fires.

Link jumped forward and slashed at the Master's head. Mordecai ducked. Giving him no time to counter, Link gave a sharp round kick that connected with Mordecai's side. The man stumbled, but quickly regained his footing. He stabbed the Sword of Spirits repeatedly at the Hero, not letting up on his assault. Link tried to block the stabs as they came at his stomach, his chest, his throat, over and over and over again, lightning fast and very strong. He slowly backed up, keeping himself just out of reach. Mordecai pursued, his face tight with concentration. The noise of their blades clashing rang out in the cold air.

But after a few minutes of this Mordecai saw he couldn't get to Link. He pulled the Sword back and then swung it overhead. Link brought his weapon up, bracing himself as he blocked and the impact vibrated down his body. He pulled his blade back and countered with a quick thrust. Mordecai was caught with his weapon still in the air, and he flung his forearm out to knock the blade to the side. It saved him from impalement, but it still broke his skin.

Link stepped in closer, chopping the Master Sword vertically, aiming to cut the man in two. Mordecai retreated, but the blade still created a line of blood down his chest. The Hero felt his hopes rise. He was drawing blood. He was gaining the upper hand.

Growling in anger, Mordecai spun once on his heels, the Sword of Spirits slashing through the air. Link yanked back, but not fast enough and the tip of the blade cut along his collar bone. He hissed at the pain. Not wanting to lose his momentary advantage, he stepped forward and threw a quick, clumsy punch to his enemy. It connected, hitting him in the forehead and sending him reeling with a grunt.

Mordecai made to thrust at Link's chest. The Hylian began stepping to the side, but it was a fake and the man twisted around him, catching his foot and pulling hard. Link was sent to the ground, the rocks poking into him.

The Sword of Spirits came sailing through the air, aiming to remove his head from his body. Link rolled out of the way and stood up. He needed to get back to the throne room. He was wearing Mordecai out, yes, and it felt good to face his tormentor one-on-one. But the most important thing was activating his Triforce piece. He just needed a momentary distraction so Mordecai wouldn't try to keep him here.

"Hey!" someone from the crowd shouted. "Isn't that the guy who took over this place years ago?"

"Yeah, I thought so, too," another commented.

Mordecai took his attention from Link to the crowd, anticipating an attack. Link took advantage of this and slashed the air, quickly exiting the Realm and into the throne room. The portal closed behind him as he jogged to a stop by Ganon and Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Link nodded, panting.

They all turned to the empty expanse of the throne room. Link tried to calm himself and focus inward. He needed to get the Triforce of Courage going. He felt Zelda's hand rest lightly on his shoulder in support, barely putting any weight on him as if afraid she'd hurt him. A half-grin pulled at his mouth. He probably looked really beaten, but he actually felt great right now. There was no pain, no fatigue, no ache, no hunger. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

He heard the noise of a portal opening – like a quick gust of wind – and heard Zelda and Ganon's footsteps as they rushed to meet Mordecai. Link tried to block it all out. He searched inside of himself until he found a pinpoint of power located in the deep recesses of his mind. He made his way towards it, and it seemed to grow in strength as he approached. Strong, bottomless, and vibrantly green. He mentally reached out for it, ready to wield the Triforce of Courage.

"Link, look out!" Zelda scream echoed to him, along with her sense of alarm through the bond.

His single eye flew open and he saw Mordecai charging towards him, weapon raised high. Zelda and Ganondorf were running after him, the Gerudo bleeding from a gash on his arm.

The Hero spun the Master Sword up, deflecting Mordecai's strike and sending him stumbling on past. But he slashed another portal to the Realm in the air and grabbed for Link. Mordecai knew he couldn't take all three of them at once. They had to be separated. And Link had to be stopped from activating his piece of the Triforce.

Link ducked under the Master's grab and twisted out of the way, facing Zelda again. He began to run towards her and was in mid-step when Mordecai's fist closed around the cloth of his eye binding where it tied behind his head. Link was instantly yanked back. He reflexively reached out towards the princess. Her hand locked around his wrist. But Mordecai had already jumped through the portal, making gravity work against them. They both fell through, cutting off Ganondorf in the throne rom.

Zelda stared in shock at the Realm of Eternal Darkness. She had never seen it before. She only knew what Link had told her about it. It was terrifying. The blackness, the fires with bodies writhing inside of them, the sheer endless desolation . . . She couldn't imagine being trapped here.

Mordecai wasted no time. He grabbed Link by the collar of his dark green shirt and yanked him off the ground, slamming his forehead into the young man's. Link grunted, his head being thrown back. When his shirt was let go he staggered back and thrust his sword towards his enemy's chest. Mordecai brought the Sword of Spirits up, locking blades. His dark eyes were wild with fury, a stark break from the composed Master Link had always seen. He was getting desperate and angry.

The two held blades for a few intense seconds, their arms shaking. Zelda made to get up, but Mordecai saw her. He broke the sword lock with a circular motion, throwing Link off-balance, and swiped at the princess's face. She dropped back down, the tip catching her cheek. She cried out, bringing her hand up to her face.

Link shot forward and grasped the man's shirt. With a grunt of effort he yanked his torso downward and drove a knee into his gut. Mordecai coughed, wrenching free. He backed up, trying to set himself up for another strike. But Link didn't give him the chance. He jumped the few feet between them, dropped into a crouch, and swept his opponent's legs out. Mordecai fell hard, crying out.

The observing crowd instantly fell in on him, beating Mordecai with fists and kicking at him, shouting curses at his history of oppressing people in the Realm.

Link slowly backed up, breathing hard and sweating. He watched for a few seconds, feeling the ironic justice of this moment.

Zelda brought her hand away from face. It came away bloody, but when she touched the tips of her fingers to the wound it didn't feel too big. She'd have a scar, but she'd be all right. She looked up at Link in this void of darkness, the heat from the fires brushing her body. A calm had gone over him; he was standing still and relaxed. His back was turned to her. She sent him a nudge through their bond, checking on him. He turned his head in her direction. His handsome profile stood out against the backdrop of a large fire. His good eye focused on her and he smiled.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her.

Her breath was whisked away as she stared up at him, her eyes wide. Her prophecy. Her first and final prophecy had at last come true. This was the moment she had been foretold of since she was twelve years old, lying in her bed in the castle. And for a moment, everything felt connected.

Then the Triforce of Courage flared to life on the back of Link's hand. He walked over to the crowd that was beating a struggling Mordecai. They parted for him, staring in awe. At the Triforce on his hand, at the shining Master Sword, at his determined and heroic expression. Zelda stood up, a small smile lighting up her face.

Link reached Mordecai, glaring down at him. The man stared up, suddenly seeming afraid. Link then slashed a portal into the air, revealing the throne room beyond. People in the Realm scrambled through, eager for freedom. Link paid them no heed, letting them go. Many were probably sent here by Mordecai himself.

He grabbed the man by his clothes and hauled him up, shoving him through the portal. Then he and Zelda exited into the castle, along with a tide of people, and the portal closed up behind them.

Those that had been imprisoned in the Realm quickly fled the throne room, some shouting for joy. Ganondorf shook his head with a smile as he saw Link's Triforce piece glowing. The Gerudo walked over to the two of them and they stood as a group, staring down at Mordecai. The man was still on the ground but slowly sliding back, holding the Sword of Spirits out protectively.

"Wait, wait," the Master said. "There's no need to do anything rash. I'll leave right now and you can have your throne back."

Zelda frowned, her brow furrowing. She wondered if this was the first time Mordecai had ever been truly afraid of having his power stripped. She wondered if this was the first time he'd been afraid of death.

Ganondorf held his fist high into the air and the red of the Triforce brightened, bathing them in its glow. Link and Zelda followed suit and green and blue were added to the lights. They reflected in their eyes, for a moment overpowering the orange light from the sun that came through the windows.

Link didn't need to question what to do. He just _felt _it. And, in unison, three beams of colored light shot from their fists to the Sword of Spirits and shattered it. Mordecai shouted as pieces of metal went flying. As the shards hit the ground or walls they dissolved into nothing, leaving a smoky trail. A dark aura seemed to well up from where the Sword had been. But that, too, faded away.

The three lowered their hands, their Triforce pieces fading off again. They regarded Mordecai where he had backed into one wall, still sitting. He stared at them, his eyes round.

"What do we do with him?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf snorted. "Kill him. He's too dangerous to be left alive. He doesn't deserve a trial or prison time." He hesitated. "But, of course, he's _your_ prisoner now, Princess."

Zelda blinked, the impact of that title shaking her. Princess. The Princess of Hyrule. She nodded, in both acceptance of the role and at the Gerudo's thoughts. "You're right. He's evil." She looked directly at Mordecai. "Your crimes against Hyrule are unforgiveable. Witnesses can attest to what you have done in the past, and here in the present you have murdered, imprisoned, tortured, and threatened my people. You will get no mercy from me." She paused, letting that sink in. Mordecai's expression was a mix of calm dignity, worry, assessment of the situation, and a tinge of fear. She then looked to Link. "But I think I'll pass this matter of justice to our Hero. Because your crimes against him are just as severe."

An odd feeling twisted at Link's gut, tightening his chest. He took a breath and walked over to Mordecai, keeping his gaze fixed on him. The man glanced around the throne room, as if thinking of making a run, but eventually stared up at the young man. He came to a stop a few feet away, the Master Sword hanging loosely in his gloved and bloody hand.

Link stared at him a moment, seeing a Mordecai that was battle-worn and beaten. His black hair that was always smoothed back was now disheveled. His usually calm face was tight with stress. His usually pristine clothes were rumbled and split. Blood ran from his wounds. And his dark eyes were showing more emotions than the Hero had ever seen from him.

Finally Link took a breath and said, "You had destroyed my life. You manipulated me when I was a child into thinking that I was doing the right thing by freeing you. That Hyrule would enter an age of peace. And who knows? Maybe you did think you could stop all the conflict." His tone darkened. "But you can't tell me you thought I would approve of the way it was handled, because I know that's not true. You and your generals constantly tried to justify every act of your violence I witnessed, assuring me it would be over soon. But it never was. I never understood that I was the one who was meant to stop you, but you knew that. I know it crossed your mind to kill me, but instead you chose to keep me as a glorified prisoner. A trophy to your power."

Link spat the last words out, his shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths. Zelda watched him with sympathy, but kept quiet and stayed back. This was his moment.

"I lived in this castle for two years," Link continued, voice thick with emotion. "And as time progressed you tightened your hold more and more. You wouldn't let me leave the castle, you threatened me, whipped me, locked me in the Realm of Eternal Darkness, and _gave me this!" _He pointed to his covered eye, his other one watery. "You abused me when I was young, and weak, and defenseless! Do you even have any idea of how much that scarred me after I escaped? Nights would go by when I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares! I hid my scar from everyone except those closest because I was so ashamed! I felt _responsible _for what happened!"

His voice echoed in the room until it faded until silence. He and Mordecai held stares for several seconds.

Link laughed, straightening and wiping the tear that had rolled down his face. "Just look at you now. You can't even say something to me." He paused, and the man just blinked back. "Well, _say something!" _

Mordecai swallowed, and when he spoke his voice wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it still held conviction. "I don't regret anything that I did to you."

Link was silent for a long time, just looking at the man, his face unreadable. Then he replied, "I know you don't. And you know what? Neither do I." He tugged his eye binding down around his neck, staring levelly at Mordecai with both blue eyes. "Because if I hadn't spent two years as your prisoner, then I would have never known your weaknesses to help the Rebellion. If I hadn't spent so much time with the generals, then Ganondorf and Acroff would have never been our allies. If I hadn't endured so much torture from you, then I wouldn't be half as strong as I am today. And, if I hadn't freed you from the Realm of Eternal Darkness, then you would still be a future threat hanging over Hyrule." Link's eyes narrowed. "But because I freed you, now it's my duty as Hyrule's Hero to eliminate you." He raised the Master Sword.

Mordecai glanced him over, a short laugh bursting from him. A smirk pulled at his mouth, just slightly overriding the other emotions, as he asked, "Are you really strong enough to do it?"

"Yes," Link answered. "I am." And then he stepped forward and plunged the Master Sword into the man's chest. Mordecai's body arched, a strangled groan escaping him, before he went limp. Blood ran from the wound and stained his dark clothing.

Link yanked the Master Sword free and straigtened, sighing. It was done. It was over.

"Good job!" Zelda cried, running over and hugging him gently. "I'm so proud of you, Link."

"What, for killing him?" Ganon joked, sheathing his own blade.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No, whatever Link chose would have been fine." She met the Hero's eyes, cupping his cheek in one hand. "I'm proud of you for standing up to him. I'm proud of you for what you said."

Link grinned, lifting a hand to wipe from of the blood from her face. "Thanks. I feel really good, actually."

They shared a kiss before Zelda pulled away, walking over to Ganondorf. "Thanks for your help, too, General. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, I know," Ganon acknowledged.

The two continued talking, but their voices faded out for Link. He was starting to feel light headed. He brought one hand up to his forehead. He sure was hot. Maybe he just needed to lie down for a moment. The young man looked at Mordecai's corpse, but it blurred in his vision. Was Mordecai vanishing? No, the whole wall was blurring, too.

"Link?" Zelda's voice seemed to echo around him.

_Zelda . . . _Had he sent that through the bond? He'd meant to say it out loud. The world tipped and he felt himself falling. He heard Zelda scream his name before everything blacked.

.

.

.

* * *

**Just the Epilogue left! **

**Please review!**


	36. Epilogue

**Well, here's the last chapter of Bright as Night. It's been a joy to write this, and I probably consider it my best fanfiction work. It's certainly the longest, lol. Just like finishing any story, it's a bitter sweet moment. I'm happy to have this work completed, but I'm also sad to not be writing it anymore. I'm sure a lot of you want to know about future Zelda stories, so make sure you read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter and I'll give some details. 8D**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and support! I write for people to read, so reviews are really priceless to me. A hundreds thank you's to thespiritmaiden, ForgethePyro, erico637, Melkor44, Joseph Kuo, WolfenAmpitheatre, Grape Icies, zelinkfan123, ShadowNinja1011, Zeldafreak2000, SkyeLimit, Screen, Guest, fanozeldasclares, zeldax, Desert Rose, goron10, and Luck Kazajian for taking the time to review! **

**Mangageek26: **Thanks very much! No, I'm not doing NaNoWriMo. Outside of fanfiction, anything original I write is either for a contest or in hopes of getting published.

**DragonBladerX5: **Thanks! I neat idea, but since the Triforce as a whole doesn't belong to Link I wouldn't see it as going to him alone.

**Disclaimer: I actually own this last chapter. No, just kidding, still don't. But the original characters and the plot belong to me. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bright as Night**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

Link felt a cool, wet cloth wiping his face as he climbed back into consciousness. It felt really good, so he stayed still for a while longer. He felt a bed under him, and a blanket was pulled up to his chest. He thought he could hear conversation, but it sounded like it was a distance away. Maybe in the hall or outside.

The person who was wiping his face gave a soft sigh, and he thought he recognized the tone as Zelda's. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised at the effort it took. He blearily blinked, taking in a room with a pastel color scheme and a huge shelf of books. Sunlight came through a window somewhere behind him, hazy, golden, and beautiful. His gaze drifted to the side and he saw Zelda sitting on the bed beside him, smiling.

"Hey, there," she said gently, resting the rag against his cheek. "Good morning."

"Is it morning?" he asked, his voice thick and slurred.

"No, I'm just teasing you, it's the afternoon. You've been out since yesterday evening." Concern came through the bond. "You were running a high fever. It's amazing you were able to stand, let alone fight. We've brought it down quite a bit."

"We?"

"Me and the doctors," she answered. "Even Acroff gave his opinion."

Link shifted in the bed, becoming more awake every second. "What's been happening since I was out?"

"A lot," she laughed, setting the rag aside. "Ganondorf and Acroff have really stepped up and taken charge. Bodies are being identified and buried. Enemy soldiers are being locked in the dungeons. Damage is getting cleaned up and any signs of Mordecai's reign removed. Papers are being posted around Castle Town about what happened. That the true heir to Hyrule's throne, Princess Zelda, led a rebellion to take back the castle and save everyone, or something like that." She sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "I've helped out as much as I can. I've been working on what I want to say to everyone. But mostly I've been here with you, waiting for you to wake up."

Link looked her over, and was a bit surprised at her state. There was a red line along her cheekbone from where Mordecai's sword had cut her. Her head was bandaged properly from Rolox's attack. She was just wearing a light blue robed tied at the waist. Her hair was loose and unkempt, and her face was drained and tired.

Link reached a hand up to touch her cheek, and then his attention was drawn to his wrist. It was newly bandaged, pristine and white. He held up his other hand, seeing that wrist also bandaged from the cuts of being bound for so long. He noticed his eye binding had been removed, but it was lying beside him on the pillow. He propped himself up on his elbows, the blanket falling back so he could look at his torso. His shirt was off, but barely any skin showed because of all the white bandages wrapped around him. He fell back down, letting out his breath in a discontented huff. "Wow, I got . . . really banged up."

Zelda giggled. "I've seen you look better."

"You've looked better, too. Have you slept?"

"No." She tried to soften the word with a guilty smile. "I've been helping to coordinate things around here. I've been taking care of you."

Link held out his arm. "Come lay down, you need to rest."

She grabbed onto his hand, kissing his fingers. "Thanks, but I can't. I still have so much to do. I have to-"

Link pulled, bringing her down to the bed. She gave a surprised laugh. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, effectively keeping her there. "Other people can take care of it. Just lay by me." He blinked eyes as wide as he could get them. "Pleeeease?"

She sighed, smiling. "Alright, fine. I am really tired." Zelda wiggled her toes until they were under the blanket, and then kicked it up over her. She snuggled up to Link's side, putting her head on his shoulder.

The minutes passed in silence, and Link felt relaxed and content. His body was sore and aching, but it was a good kind of pain. He felt the same coming from Zelda before a strange emotion came over her. He couldn't identify it and glanced down to see she was quietly crying.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She craned her neck up to look at him. "Nothing, it's just . . . we _won, _Link. It's finally over."

"Are you sad?"

She sniffled, shrugging. "I don't know what I feel. I'm relieved ,certainly. I feel proud. But . . . the last five years of my life have been under Mordecai's rule. I guess I'm just really coming to terms with the damage he did. What he took away. And now how much of a mess we have to clean up."

Link searched her face for a moment, then replied softly, "I know. But I'll be with you through everything. For the rest of my life."

Zelda smiled, her eyes shining. "That makes me very happy." She pushed up and met his mouth in a kiss that quickly grew heated. They wrapped their arms around each other, taking gasping breaths between each kiss. Link reflected on how good it felt to be with her again. He'd missed this. He'd missed _her. _And they had come so close not just to losing the war, but to losing each other.

Link pushed against the bed and flipped them over. He braced his knees on either side of her, not wanting to put all his weight on her, but she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down, biting at his lips. He couldn't tell how much pleasure was from him or coming from her.

He pulled his mouth away and kissed over her face. He felt her fingers tangled in his hair, grabbing hold. He kissed her nose, her eyes, along her cheeks. Just as he made his way to her jaw Zelda pushed against him and they flipped over, leaving him on bottom again.

Link blinked up at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Something wrong?"

Her cheeks were red and her hair messy, and the young man thought she looked beautiful. She sunk her teeth into her lower lip, smoothing his hair back. "No, nothing."

He pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow. He could tell she was up to something. Conniving devilishness and satisfied amusement were coming from her. "So . . . . what? You just like to be on top?"

"Oh, I do," she answered, smirking. "But, I just remembered something. The last time we saw each other before Mitch and Rolox captured you. We were in your room . . . kissing . . ."

He flashed a smile. "Oh, I remember that."

"But, we had to prepare for going to battle against Mordecai, so we didn't stay up very late. And we just finished that tournament." She made a pouty face, her voice a low purr. "You insisted we get sleep, so I said I'd remember where we left off."

Link swallowed his tight throat. She could be awfully sexy when she wanted to be."Oh? And do you?"

Zelda nodded, moving her face closer. "Oh, yes. I remember I left off right . . . here." She kissed underneath his jaw, working her mouth over his skin. He let out his breath, hugging her, and lifting his chin to give her more space.

Link let his gaze drift over the room. Zelda's old room, he realized. And then it occurred to him that he and Zelda were kissing in her bed and that they had just reclaimed Hyrule. He smiled lazily, his face burning from Zelda's attentions. If this was a look at what the rest of his life would be like, well, he didn't have any complaints.

.

LoZ

.

"So," Acroff said, holding up a pad of parchment and looking through the list. "All bodies that could be identified have been. A new graveyard is being sectioned off for them. Tombstones are being made from the parts of Hyrule Castle or the town that were damaged. You know, recycling? I do have a question, though. Do you want the enemies buried with the heroes? And we have some family requests to have the bodies brought to their home; they want them buried in the yard or something weird like that. And Ganondorf here-" he gestured to the bulky man at his side "-wants to take all the dead Gerudos back to the desert."

Zelda thought this over for a moment, sipping on a steamy cup of hot chocolate. She and Link were sitting on her bed. It had been three days since Link had woken up. He was recovering rapidly, but was still striped with bandages and under doctors' orders to stay in bed. He had a cup of soup balanced on his lap, blowing on each spoonful before he sipped it. He had a loose white shirt on, and Zelda was wearing a comfortable, simple dress. She was still sore from all the fighting and didn't want to wear anything that would put pressure on her wounds or bruises.

They were still in her old room, Ganondorf and Acroff coming to update her on the progress. Galen was also there, sitting on a lavender sofa with his boots propped up on the low table beside it.

"Go ahead and bury the enemy soldiers with our soldiers," Zelda answered. "They were all my people, and were victims of Mordecai, despite some deciding to align themselves with him. And yes, if the family or Ganon wants the bodies transferred elsewhere, that's okay."

"Alrighty," Acroff scribbled notes on the paper. "Logon and Megan are seeing to reconstructing the army and Talisman and Isra are coordinating fixing up the castle. The progress is going really quickly, actually. It should be like new by the end of this week."

"That's good," Zelda acknowledged. "That's when we'll schedule the funeral and my speech, then."

"Noted," Acroff replied.

Ganondorf stepped forward. "What do you want to do with the bodies of Mordecai, Sephora, and Rolox?"

Zelda paused, sharing a glance with Link.

"Do you have suggestions?" Link asked the men.

"I want to burn them," Ganondorf answered.

Galen shrugged. "I was up for tossing them in the street and letting stray animals eat them."

"We could always bury them, also," Acroff suggested. "With marked or unmarked graves."

Zelda nodded, sunlight streaming from the windows and shining off her hair. The noises of people and work being done outside barely drifted through the glass. "Yes, I like that idea. Marked graves, and label them with the crimes they were accused of. So everyone will know what they did. And so Hyrule won't forget."

Link grinned at her. "Look at you, you already sound like a princess."

She batted her eyelashes. "I try."

Galen spoke up. "I was planning on taking a bunch of carriages and rebels, as many that want to come, back to the cave. So we can pick up our belongings and clear out. Do you either of you want to go?"

Zelda felt the longing to go coming from Link. She nodded for both of them. "Yes, we want to. To get our things, and to see . . . about Impa . . ."

Galen inclined his head, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, I'll write down a trip to the cave system," Acroff said, oblivious to Zelda's meaning. "When will you go?"

"As soon as Link's all healed up," Zelda replied, gesturing to him. "Maybe after the funeral is taken care of. You and Ganondorf can keep charge while we're gone."

She felt Link's mood sour, frustrated at his injuries, but knew he couldn't argue with her. His fever was gone, but he was in no condition for long travel. She glanced over at him, studying his face. It was still hollow from the abuse, but color marked his cheeks and there weren't dark circles under his eyes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, which he accepted with a smile. She was so glad they were both okay. No debilitating injuries, no mutilations. Link had both his eyes. Compared to what _could have _happened, Zelda would gladly accept she and Link just having to rest a week.

"Do you have any questions?" Acroff asked, peering up at her.

"What about the Gorons? How long are they staying?" she asked.

"Darunia said they'd stay until everything was fixed," Ganondorf responded. "They're doing most of the heavy lifting. Logon had a letter sent to the Zoras telling them about Hyrule's freedom and that they could return to their home."

"That's good," Link commented.

"And what about Castle Town?" Zelda questioned. "What is the mood there? What do my people think of all this?"

Acroff gave her a sunny smile. "According to the rebels that have been out and my own soldiers, the mood is hopeful. I think you'll be welcomed graciously to the throne."

Zelda beamed, and Link wrapped one arm around her.

"And one last thing," the white-haired man said. "There has been a lot of people appearing randomly in the throne room as if from nowhere. But it didn't take us long to figure out what was going on. It seems everyone Mordecai sent into the Realm of Eternal Darkness is being freed now that the Sword of Spirits is destroyed." He winked. "Looks like justice is continuing to be served."

.

LoZ

.

The new graveyard was in west Castle Town, a large square space bordered with trees. Many attended the funeral. All the rebels that had survived, the Gerudos to honor their fallen sisters, most of Acroff's army, and a good deal of townspeople. Everyone wore black and the mood was somber, but the sun was shining bright and the weather was nice. Zelda didn't make any formal speeches and tried to attract little attention. This was not the place to announce herself as ruler or to talk about Hyrule's future. She let Logon speak; he seemed the best fit to honor all the dead soldiers.

Afterward the funeral broke off and everyone returned to where they were staying. Some in the inns in Castle Town. Others had homes to go to, whether inside the town or not far outside. But the majority returned to the bustling castle. There was still a lot of business to attend to before Zelda's speech.

The day of her speech came soon, and the morning found Zelda in her bedroom getting ready. Link sat on her bed, dressed in brown pants and a loose white shirt. His eye binding was on, and the royal ring Zelda had given him rested on his collar bone.

The princess sighed heavily, staring at herself in the circular mirror. She wore a pastel pink under-dress and was currently trying to pin up her hair.

"I swear, Link, I've never had to worry about how my hair looked!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I just had to leave it down or braid it. Even when I was a child at the castle other people took care of my hair _for _me. How is this bobby pin supposed to work?"

He suppressed his laughter with a large grin. "Sorry, Zel, I'm not the best person to ask for bobby pin advice. Or any hair advice."

"Pffft, that's easy for you to say. Your hair always looks great."

Link ran his fingers through his blonde locks, considering her observation. Deciding he liked it, he dropped his hand and said, "I doubt anyone will care how you look. You just saved them from a ruthless dictator."

"Oh, dear, naïve, male Link. We women, when in the public, are _always _judged by how we look. It's a sad fact of life."

"That is sad," Link commented, standing. "But if it's any consolation," he made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "I think you always look beautiful."

She smiled, looking at their reflection. They really did make a nice couple, she reflected. "Thanks, Link. Will you help me get my corset on? I need you to tie up the back."

He chuckled, stepping back. "You're going to wear a _corset? _Why on Hyrule would you do that?"

Zelda glared at him, picking up a tan colored corset from her dresser. "Because it's formal wear. I'm going to wear a dress, for goodness' sakes, I have to wear a corset under it." Her shoulders dropped. "I haven't worn a formal dress since I was a little girl." Her worried expression met Link's gaze. "What if I . . . don't look pretty?"

"You looked pretty that night we had our first date," Link pointed out. "You wore a white dress and that Zora sapphire necklace I gave you."

"But that was semi-formal," she protested. "I'm going to have to wear layers of clothes and heavy jewelry and high heels. I spent most of my teenage years in a cave. What if I can't pull this off?"

He pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. You have me, remember? That's all that matters." He fixed her with wide, shameless grin.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, yes. You are my center of gravity."

Her tone was light and joking, but Link could feel the sincerity behind her words.

Zelda pulled away and turned around, roughly fixing her corset on. "Now just pull the strings tight. But not too tight. I'm still sore from all that fighting."

Taking one string in each hand, Link pulled slightly, seeing the back of the corset come together.

Giggling, the princess said, "A little tighter than that, Linky-boy."

"I don't want to hurt you," he huffed, pulling tighter. When she told him it was good he tied it off securely.

"Thanks," she said, glancing at her reflection. "Some maids will be by in a couple of minutes to help me with my dress. And one of the doctors will be with them. He wants to check your wounds again."

"I hope I'll get to take my bandages off," he told her. "They're getting . . . annoying."

As if on cue a knock sounded, and a maid announced their presence. Link opened the door, letting in three women and an elderly doctor. Mordecai hadn't kept many medics in the castle. But after their victory had been won and so many were wounded, doctors that had been living in Castle Town had come to their aid.

Zelda began walking towards the door to her restroom. "Alright, ladies, we'll get me dressed in here." She knew Link wouldn't want an audience while the doctor talked about his wounds. Plus the fact that he'd be removing most of his clothes. Zelda wasn't comfortable with three women around to gawk.

They went into her large restroom and closet area, all white marble with gold trimmings. Zelda liked the luxury of the castle, but it still felt foreign. She wondered how long it would be until this room felt as homey as her rock space had in the cave.

The maids helped her into a gown of various pinks, with a flowing skirt and a top that created a 'v' around her hips. Zelda scrunched up her nose as a gold belt was locked in place and gloves were pulled on. "Why all this . . . pink?"

"Pink is a fine color for female royalty," one of the women replied. "It makes you look both feminine and wealthy. It makes you look kind."

Zelda sighed. "Guess there's no harm in that."

Heavy gold earrings were hooked on her ears, and a gold circlet was placed on her head. Tiny blue jewels sparkled in it. Next light makeup was applied and perfume scented her. When it all was over Zelda felt like she was worth a million rupees. She hardly recognized her reflection – a slender princess with dark eyelashes, goddess hair, and adorned with gold. The makeup even helped to hide the bruise on her forehead and the cut on her cheekbone.

"We also have a necklace, my lady," one of the maids said, holding up another piece of jewelry.

Zelda gently pushed it away. "No, thank you. I have my own necklace I want to wear."

She fetched the one Link had given her from a drawer, hooking it around her neck. The Zora sapphire glimmered, matching her regalia perfectly.

"That is very lovely, my lady," a maid commented. "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift," Zelda answered, touching it as she stared in the mirror.

The woman smiled knowingly. "He must care for you very much to give you that."

Feeling a blush creeping on, Zelda said, "Thank you all for your help. I'll check to see if the doctor is finished." She walked over to the door, having to hold up her skirt. She opened the door fractionally, peering into the room. Link glanced up at her, about to pull his shirt back on. The doctor had a handful of bandages. She smiled. He was well enough for the bandages to be removed. Her eyes fell on his torso and she grimaced. It was marked with multiple scars. The majority looked like they would fade within a year, although some seemed fairly deep.

Zelda stepped out into the bedroom. "Can I see your back?"

Link took a step in retreat. "Oh . . . no, it's fine."

She put her hands on her hips. "Link, come on, let me see it." She heard a whisper behind her and glanced back at the three maids that stood in the doorway. "You all may leave, thank you for your service. Doctor," she nodded once, "thanks for taking care of him."

"My pleasure," the man replied. He and the maids quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Please turn around," Zelda pleaded.

"Why?" he asked, self-consciousness and nervousness coming through the bond.

She let out her breath in an irritated huff. "Because those are the scars that will be with you the rest of your life. Which means they'll also be with me. I want to see."

"They're not bad," he protested, looping his hands into his shirt to pull it on. Zelda took a few steps forward and grabbed it, stopping his movements. He blinked at her, at first seeming angry, and then deflated in surrender. "Fine. But don't . . . make a big deal out of it."

He turned around and Zelda stifled her gasp. The smooth planes of his back were slashed with red lines, so many that they crossed over themselves from his shoulder blades all the way down to his pants. It was a brutal sight. Not ugly, but she didn't think anybody could look at his back without openly staring in horror, wondering what had happened to him.

She pulled off one glove, gently running her bare fingers over the scars. "Oh, Link . . ."

He grunted in irritation. "I said don't make a big deal out of them."

"Hey, now," she drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, saying softly, "don't be embarrassed. Not around me. You know what happened to _my_ back." She could still remember the bad burns she'd gotten during the attack on Zora's Domain. Lying on the grass afterward and squeezing Link's hand as Jim Goro had patched her up.

"Yeah, but you're a girl," he replied. "No one sees your back. But now I can't take off my shirt without thinking that people are staring. It took me awhile to get used to the effect wearing my eye binding has, but now I have to deal with it all over again."

She tapped her fingers against his flat stomach, laughing softly. "When were you planning on taking off your shirt?"

She felt anger come from him. "I don't know! If I go swimming or get sweaty practicing my sword fighting."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to make fun. You know, people probably will stare. You'll probably get asked 'what happened?' so much it will make you nauseous. But don't let it bother you. Cause you know what?" She pulled back, lightly punching his back. "They look tough. And sexy. Your back has _badass _written all over it."

Link laughed and she felt his mood lighten. He turned around to regard with an affectionate gaze. "Well, I guess that's a good thing." He kissed her forehead, and Zelda realized he was now almost a head taller than her. When had that happened? "Thanks," he added, pulling away. "And you look amazing, Zelda."

A genuine smile crept over her face. "Thank you. Now let's go to my speech. And put your shirt on; you're distracting me."

They left her room and went down the corridors towards the balcony that hung over the entry doors. Zelda was reciting what she planned to say her in head as they walked. She hadn't wanted to write her speech down, afraid it would make her seem unprepared to rule. But now trying to remember all the points she wanted to hit made her nervous.

As they passed one bedroom with the door open, a servant cleaning inside, Link slowed to a stop. Zelda stopped with him, glancing at him curiously before looking into the room. And then she knew why. She rested her hand on his arm in support.

"It's gone," Link said simply, staring into the room that used to be his. All the furniture, the bed, the dark forest colors, had been removed. It was now a simple guest room.

"Yeah . . . I ordered it," she admitted. "I know you're okay, emotionally, but I thought you wouldn't want this reminder here every day."

He paused, then inclined his head. "You're right. I don't." He sighed and they started walking again. "Speaking of which, since I'm all better now I need to pick out a room here."

She reached down to take his hand, squeezing it. "Aw, you sure? I like having you close by."

"I hate to see you sleeping on your sofa all the time," Link protested. "Besides, it will be nice to have my own space again."

Zelda sighed in surrender. "I guess you're right. But it will be somewhere in the same hallway. I don't think I can let you out of my sight ever again." She pulled his hand to her face and kissed it.

Link smiled at her warmly, touched by her sentiments.

At last they came to the doors to the balcony. Link hugged her and wished her good luck before they both stepped through. Sunlight and wind greeted them, and it seemed all of Castle Town was laid out in front of them. Ganondorf and Acroff were also on the balcony, along with Logon, Galen, and Darunia the Goron. Zelda deeply wished Impa was there, but she drew comfort from her friends' presence.

She stepped up to the edge and looked over the people that had gathered. So many. So, so many, all looking up at her expectantly. For a moment her words caught in her throat.

_You can do it, _Link encouraged. _Just take a deep breath._

She did as he suggested, drawing strength from him. And then she spoke as loudly and as clearly as she could. "People of Hyrule, thank you for coming to hear what I have to say. I am Zelda, the daughter of the late King. My Sheikah protector fled with me when the castle was attacked and Mordecai took over Hyrule. We hid in the wilderness for years, gathering our strength and forming the Rebellion. It was the Rebellion that was responsible for liberating the Zoras under General Sephora's reign, and for freeing the Gorons from General Rolox."

At this Darunia brought up his fist in an acknowledging salute.

"Unfortunately," Zelda continued, "General Rolox found our hideout and captured the Hero of Legend, Link." She gestured to the young man and felt his surprise through the bond. She hadn't told him she would mention him. "We planned an attack to rescue him and take back the castle, but it failed and we all were captured. We wouldn't have been able to escape if it wasn't for the help Ganondorf and Acroff provided." She motioned to the two men. "They were once generals for Mordecai, but saw the evil he was spreading and turned against him. With their armies, we were able to take back the castle. Sephora was killed by this man Talisman, and Rolox was killed by Hero Link. Link, Ganondorf, and I working together were able to defeat Mordecai."

Murmurs sounded from the crowd as the people glanced at one another. She had their interest, she could tell.

"I am sorry for the five years spent under such a harsh rule," Zelda pressed on. "I am sorry for the loss of lives and the pain and suffering you've endured. I lost my own father and many friends to Mordecai. Justice has been served, and I promise you I will continue to rebuild the castle and town until everything is like it used to be. From now on, any laws Mordecai had put into place are null and void. All of his prisoners have been released from the dungeons, and everyone he sent away using his cursed Sword of Spirits has been freed." She paused, seeing relieved smiles in the crowd. "I hope to push Hyrule into a new age of freedom and peace. If you have any problem you think I or Hyrule's army can help you with, feel free to ask for an audience with me. I wish to undo all the damage Mordecai has done, and so I'll help you in whatever way I can. It will take some time, but I believe we can get Hyrule back on track." She hesitated, then bowed her head. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence before clapping and cheers were heard. Zelda tried not to let her smile get too wide. She waved at her people before going back into the castle. Once safely inside, she let out her breath, slumping in relief. She had successfully given her first speech.

And then Link was there, picking her up and spinning her around. "Good job! You did so great!"

She laughed, gazing down at him. "My heart is still pounding!"

He beamed as he started to walk down the hall, still carrying her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smiling back. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere private," he replied, his single eye shining. "I want to kiss the Princess of Hyrule."

.

LoZ

.

Most of the rebels had wanted to return to the cave system for their belongings. They traveled in a line of carriages and horses. Hyrule Field was endless and green around them, and everyone was smiling, laughing, and singing.

Link and Zelda both rode their own horses, and the princess thought it had been a long time since Link had laughed like that. She could barely keep up as he had his chestnut mare gallop over hills, weave through trees, and leap over obstacles. She thought he looked so much healthier; his face had filled out and had returned to its normal color.

"C'mon, Zelda, you're falling behind!" he called, straying further from the line of carriages as he topped a hill. He slowed his horse to a stop, allowing her to catch up.

"It feels good to ride out here," Zelda commented, breathing hard from the adrenaline.

"It feels great!" he said, looking out over the plains. "I love this horse, I think I want to keep her." He bent down, wrapping his arms around the animal's neck, cooing, "That's right, Epona, I _love _you."

The mare whinnied as happy as a horse could sound, and Zelda wouldn't have been surprised if Epona turned her head around to kiss him. The two really had bonded well in such a short period of time.

Travel to the cave system was leisurely, and it felt nice not to have to worry about the castle or the town or even her princess duties. She knew Link was just as relieved to have some open air and freedom. Once they reached the woods it was like being back at home. The labyrinth of trees made the sunlight come through in splashes and splatters, and birds darted around the branches. They left their horses and carriages as far into the woods as was feasible before continuing on foot.

_It feels like home again, _Link sent to her, staring up at the trees.

_It does, _she agreed. _I don't think we can ever leave this behind. _

_We don't have to, _he told her. _We can always visit. _

She smiled, happy at the prospect. _We _will_ always visit. _

The mouth of the cave loomed up ahead, and then nervousness overtook Zelda. Once she went inside and found Jim Goro, she'd learn Impa's fate. Was she dead? Had she survived? The wounds inflicted by Rolox had been lethal. But Impa was a strong woman and a Sheikah. She was built of tougher stuff.

Picking up on her mood, Link wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the shade of the cave. The rest of the rebels were talking as they went through the tunnel and entered into the main cavern. As the rest of the Hylians branched off to find their old rooms, Link and Zelda went into the East Tunnels towards Jim Goro's medical cavern. They went down the curved corridor and towards the white sheet. Just as they approached it the Goron stuck his head out. When he saw them he smiled. "Link! Zelda! I thought I heard the rebels returning. What happened?"

"We won," Link answered. "Hyrule is ours again."

Jim Goro's face lit up. "That's wonderful! I guess I'll pack my things."

"Jim," Zelda said, her voice strained. "Impa . . .?"

The Goron inclined his head towards his room. "Why don't you come inside and see for yourself." He disappeared into the cavern.

Zelda felt her throat lock. That meant Impa was alive, right? He wouldn't have said that if she dead. He would have apologized, or something . . . Or maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings? The princess blindly grasped for Link, needing his comfort, and he wrapped both arms around her as they walked into the room.

And there was Impa, sitting up on the bed, looking tired but smiling and alive. "Zelda, Link."

"Impa!" Tears ran down Zelda's face as she raced over to the bed. She pulled herself up short of embracing her guardian tightly. "Oh thank the Goddesses! I was so scared you would be dead!"

Impa gently touched her shoulder. "No, I'm all right. Well, I'm stuck to a bed for at least another two weeks, but I will live."

Link pressed his hand to his forehead, letting out his breath in relief. "I'm so glad to see you, Impa."

"As I am glad to see you," she replied. "I was very worried. Care to tell me everything I missed out on?"

And so the two told her what had happened. Link started by talking about being taken to the castle, and Mitch being killed, and his time as a prisoner. He talked about overcoming his past pain and enduring Mordecai and the two generals. Zelda talked about traveling to Hyrule Castle and the attack that had failed. They told her of the whipping, and Mordecai threatening to blind Link, and of the escape and the battle and all the clean up that had happened afterward. Once they were done, Impa was smiling widely, and a heavy burden seemed to have lifted from her shoulders.

"I am so happy," Impa stated. "I am so very happy. Now we can move on."

A huge dinner was put together in the main cavern that night. They ate what food they had left behind that was still edible, and some of the food they had brought along. A few even went out to hunt or pick things. It was social and happy and people shared their memories of living in the cave system. Once that was over, everyone went walking through the tunnels, singing and laughing. They went through the area where they'd grown their crops and the kitchen. Then they'd crossed the main cavern into the Southern Neighborhood. It took awhile to make their way through that maze of tunnels, but everyone had the path memorized. Then they went into the West Tunnels – the storage rooms, the meeting room, the training area, the recreation room and the bath. And lastly they went into the Bridge Cavern and crossed the huge, natural bridge that spanned a vast emptiness between two sparkling walls. It was a fun, pure night to celebrate all that they had achieved.

The next morning found Galen in his old room, packing things for both him and Burning Joe. They didn't have many belongings, but he figured he should bring what little there was. He wasn't certain where Burning Joe had run off to, but he was sure his friend was reminiscing in the cave.

"Galen?"

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Talisman and Isra in the doorway. "Hi. Can I help you guys?"

"We wanted to talk," Isra said, rubbing one arm shyly. "About our family."

Galen paused, then set down his pack, turning around to face them. The lantern light cast their flickering shadows behind them. "Well, I guess since the Sword of Spirits has been destroyed there's now a time limit on our family. At least for you, Talisman."

The man had his hood down, and his angular features pulled into a small smile. "Indeed. The part of my soul Mordecai had locked into the blade is now free. I can feel myself aging again. It's an odd sensation."

"It is," Galen agreed. He'd experienced the same thing when he'd left the Realm of Eternal Darkness.

Isra stepped forward. "We're finally all here together, a chance we never got in the past. I was really hoping we could make the most of it. I was hoping we could all bond again."

Galen looked between them. "Are you two . . . getting back together?"

She nodded. "We are. We care deeply for each other."

The young man couldn't help but smile at that. It was hard not to be happy when they had at last achieved victory. And in all honesty the idea of putting back together a family he'd never gotten to experience sounded good. He wanted it. "I'm happy for you. And yes, I think it would be nice to . . . do some family things. Be together on the holidays and stuff like that."

Talisman seemed relieved. "I'm . . . so glad to hear that."

Isra ran over to hug her son, and he returned the embrace. She said, "I love you, Galen. And this time, Mordecai can't destroy that."

.

Link let out his breath, staring over his small room. The cot seemed tiny and insignificant nestled in the back. The cabinet with his few possessions sat beside it. On the wall was the charcoal portrait of himself at fourteen, looking determined and heroic, that Burning Joe had drawn for him.

"I suppose I'll take it all," Link mumbled to himself, eyeing the mirror, comb, toothbrush, and books on the cabinet. Some of his clothes were visible under the cot.

"I took all of mine," Zelda's voice came from behind him.

He'd known she was there, watching him. He could feel her. But he rather liked the idea that she was watching him in silence. It was flattering. It made him feel special. "I bet you did."

She laughed, walking up beside him. "There really are a lot of memories here."

"I know." He reached down and touched the cot. "All those nights I spent here, in this little space, sometimes having nightmares about Mordecai and other times dreaming of a happier future." He straightened, remembering. "Or a happy present. You know, not all of the times spent here were bad."

"They really weren't," Zelda agreed. "And although I'm glad we've accomplish our mission, I can honestly say I'll miss this life. There was something romantic and adventurous about it."

He nodded, and took a moment of silence in honor of the years spent in this cave. Then he said, "The castle will be a new kind of romance and adventure, though."

"It will," she acquiesced. "I can already see it now." She stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He leaned back against her. "You'll probably join Hyrule's army so you can further your duties as Hero. I bet Logon or whoever decides to take charge will promote you up so many ranks that you'll have a lot of authority. You'll train people."

Link hummed contentedly, liking the thought of that.

"And I'll rule Hyrule from the throne," Zelda continued. "Taking care of people and making sure no evil gets that kind of grip on this land again. But I'll also keep up my Sheikah training and maybe even teach a student of my own."

He grinned, happiness at the prospect making him feel light-headed.

"And we'll ride our horses, and fight crime, and visit Ganondorf and Acroff and hold the greatest parties in the castle," she told him. "_That _will be our adventure." She paused for just a second before her hands started caressing him, and her breath was hot on the back of his neck as she said, "But our _romance _will be even better than it was here in the cave. Because we love each other, and we have our bond, and our relationship is moving beyond casual. I'm serious about you, Link. And as the princess of Hyrule, I can get us all sorts of _private_ places where I can do whatever I want to you." Her teeth scraped against the side of his neck.

Link let out his breath in a quick puff, arching against her and reaching back to hold onto her head. Keeping her where she was. "Zelda . . ." He swallowed, adding, "You are starting to sound indecent."

She chuckled darkly, her hands all over his torso. "It might not be indecent for much longer."

Link felt a surge of emotion in him at her words. That promise of a future. But he knew – and she knew – that now was not the time to make huge decisions about their relationship. That could come after everything had settled down. But the very idea that she wanted what he wanted – a future together – was enthralling. He spun around and grabbed her, lifting her up into a hot kiss. He pushed her against the rocky wall and she moaned, kicking her legs around his waist and burying her hands in his hair.

_I love you, _he sent, his tongue too preoccupied to form words.

_I love you more, _she returned.

.

LoZ

.

Link's chosen room was at the end of the hallway that Zelda's was in. It was large and rectangular, and Link really wasn't sure to do with all the space. When he picked it, it was just a sparse bedroom with a bed and dresser. But in the course of a few days, it was turned into a lavish area of blues and greens. A large window gave him a few over the army's training area. He was looking out, watching Logon coordinate the organization of weapons, when there was a knock on his door.

He turned around, his shadow falling across his room from the sunlight. "Come in."

Ganondorf and Acroff entered, their smiles holding a twinge of sadness. Link knew what they were going to say before Acroff told him, "We're leaving today."

The Hero sighed, slumping against the window. "I thought so."

"I'd stay longer if I could," Ganondorf said, "but my Gerudos are eager to return home and I need to be there for my people. It doesn't look right for a leader to be gone for so long."

"No, I understand," Link assured, crossing the room to stand a few feet from them. "You have duties, also." He turned to the white-haired man. "What will you be doing, now that Mordecai is gone?"

Acroff shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go back to my ranch house and tell everyone the news. They all seemed to really like me there, so maybe I'll get to keep the house and help run the area."

"I hope so," Link told him.

There was an awkward pause, the silence stretched out among them. The young man looked at the brown carpeted floor, gathering his thoughts. When he looked back up at them, his single eye was shining with tears. "You know I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you two," he said, his voice shaky.

Acroff's smile fell and he crossed the space between them to pull Link into a hug. The Hero returned it fiercely. Ganondorf then came up, wrapping his large arms around the both of them. Seconds passed as they just stood there like that, and Link reflected on where he would be now if these two hadn't been in his life.

"Link-" Zelda came to a stop as she walked into his room. A touched smile spread over her face.

The three pulled apart slightly, and the Hero looked up at her. "Hi, Zel. What do you need?"

"There's a surprise for you in the entry hall," she said.

The group left his room and went down the halls and stairs, making their way through the castle. Link observed all the life that castle now had. So much more than when Mordecai had ruled. There were vases of flowers in the corners; the old art of Hyrule's history had been hung back up. The place was clean and bright, and there were so many people all looking happy. Servants and soldiers and guests. It brought Link a lot of joy to see Hyrule Castle like this.

They came to the entry hall. It had gotten a lot of damage from the fighting there, but had been cleaned up nicely. All the blood had been washed away, and the walls had been patched up from the slices and burns they had sustained. A portrait of the late king hung up, and one of the three goddesses, and others of important people in Hyrule's royal family.

Zelda took his hand excitedly and led him up to one of the paintings. And when he stared up at it, it took his breath away.

"Oh, wow!" Acroff laughed. "Look at that."

It was a painting of Link himself, his full body on a background of darkness and fire. He was wearing his usual fighting clothes – black pants, boots, his fingerless gloves, dark green shirt, and eye binding – and a wind was pulling them to the side and blowing his hair. In his left hand he clutched the Master Sword, its blade shining brilliantly. And, just like in his charcoal portrait, his gaze was looking somewhere in the distance and he expression looked every bit the Hero of Legend.

"Oh . . ." Link breathed, resting his hand on Zelda's arm. His stare roamed over the painting before he saw the artist's signature in the corner – Burning Joe. "He . . . He did this for me?"

"He did," Zelda replied, beaming. "I tried to find him, but he's wandering around the castle somewhere. I'm sure you'll see him for dinner tonight, though."

The young man passed a hand over his face. "I . . . I love it. I really can't believe it. And you hung it here?"

"Of course," she laughed. "You're our Hero."

Link was glad for Acroff coming up to hug him again. It let him look away from the painting. Because he thought if he stared at it another second he would cry.

.

LoZ

.

Months passed as Hyrule regained its footing. The four kingdoms that Mordecai had established were united into one again. The Zoras returned to their home that Sephora had taken away. The Gorons, with Jim Goro, left Castle Town and returned to Death Mountain. Acroff was able to maintain a ranch estate, and the Gerudos were closer to Hyrule's government than they'd ever been before.

The Rebellion broke up and each went their own ways. Many found their old homes in Castle Town. Some decided to move out into other villages. The majority of them, though, joined Hyrule's official army. Logon and Galen led it, with Link being their second in command. Megan was also in charge of the archery division.

Galen and Burning Joe both took up rooms in the castle. Burning Joe had a position as a wise, if not slightly unstable, advisor. Talisman and Isra moved into a cottage outside of Castle Town, but a close enough distance so that Galen could visit them. And he did every few weeks.

Impa healed up, though she was left with a nasty scar along her side. She also took a spot as Zelda's advisor, and continued to oversee her Sheikah practice and taught her more advanced tricks.

Ganondorf and Acroff came to visit once a month, much like they had when Mordecai was in charge, only this time it was voluntary and they looked forward to going. Link always loved to see them, and at last they could spend their time just being friends.

One afternoon Link returned to his room after helping Logon and Galen train some new recruits. He took a long drink of water from a glass as he opened his door, stepping inside. It felt like home now, and he liked it.

He was just about to kick off his boots when he noticed a white sheet of paper lying neatly on his bed. He raised an eyebrow, walking over and picking it up.

_Hey Link! _

_This is your Favorite Person in the World, aka, Zelda. _

_I was missing you, and I'm all done with my princess duties today. If you're done with your Hero ones, then meet me on the south battlements. Super secretly! _

_Lots of love and sunshine, _

_Kisses and hugs, _

_Zelda _

He smiled, sitting the note down. Leaving his room again, he jogged up the stairs and onto the battlements. The sun was shining brightly, a warm wind ruffled his hair. The castle was alive with activity, but sitting there on the corner of the wall, in the shade of one of the towers, Zelda was completely alone. And in her traveling clothes. She grinned as he approached.

"Well, I got your note," he chuckled, stopping in front of her. "What is this secret meeting about?"

She looped her arms around his neck, batting her eyelashes. "Well, I was thinking you and I could go spend some time in the cave system. A little romantic adventure for you and me."

"Oh?" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds like fun, but it's a long way there."

She held up two fingers, drawing them seductively across his lips. "I was thinking we could take a short cut."

He flashed a grin and hooked one arm under her knees, picking her up. "I like the sound of that! Hey, why don't we kiss while we teleport? That way we'd be sharing one kiss in both the castle _and _the cave."

"Oh, I like the way you think," she stated. "Let's go for it."

They met lips in a warm and loving kiss. It took Zelda a moment to focus on something else besides his mouth, but once she did she struck two fingers against the stone wall of the castle. And they were gone.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I do plan on writing more Zelda stories. I actually have an idea for one I'm really excited about. But I'm going to take a quick break. Writing epics is a lot of effort, and I want to take some time to edit my older stories that are in need of improving. Between this story and my next Zelda one, though, I'll turn out a few oneshots. **

**If you ever want me to be able to get in touch with you again about anything relating to this fanfic, or my Zelda works, or even a video about my writing process, then **_**leave a signed review. **_**To all my anonymous reviewers, I won't be able to get in touch with you unless you sign in this time. **

**Thanks for all the love! I had a great time, and this story has exceeded my expectations. **

**God bless, **

**Allendra**


End file.
